Everything She Wanted
by GentleRed
Summary: More of Regina and Maleficent's life with the little dragon babies.. Because I don't know when to stop! ON OFFICIAL HIATUS. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED AGAIN.
1. Back to Work

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Back to work:**

,,Regina? Dear?"

Regina groans into the pillow and tries to block Maleficent's voice out.

,,Go away." She says a bit sharply and pulls the covers over her head.

,,You're gonna be late," Maleficent warns amused and drops a kiss on the nape of Regina's neck.

Oh right. First day working after maternity leave. It wouldn't look very good if the Mayor was late.

Thus, Regina kicks the covers away and stumbles into the showers. After a very quick (and cold) shower she redresses in one of her usual pantsuits. She adds a quick touch of makeup and heads downstairs.

Henry is still fast asleep, and Regina feels slightly jealous. Summer holiday. She's not particularly eager to go back to work. Maybe she needs to adjust or something like that.

When Regina is halfway through her breakfast, Mal shows up with Emerald and Amelia in her arms. The babies squirm to be sat down on, and Maleficent quickly places them in their highchairs at the table.

Maleficent adjusts her bathrobe with the twins has tugged a bit in, and joins Regina at the table.

,,Are you looking forward to go back to work?" the dragon inquires and takes a sip of her morning coffee.

,,Not really," Regina admits and shrugs lightly.

,,Why not?"

,,I guess I've become used to being here with you and the girls all day long," Regina says and smiles at her daughters in their highchairs.

,,We are going to miss having you home every day," Maleficent complains and feeds Amelia a spoonful of the baby food the twins have been introduced to a month before.

,,I'm only gonna be away for a few hours dear. Don't be dramatic," Regina mock scolds.

,,I'm serious. What am I supposed to _do_ now that you're not gonna be here all the time?"

,,Look after our daughters?" Regina suggests innocently and sniggers as Emerald pushes the spoon away from her mouth.

,,Of course but.." Maleficent doesn't finish the sentence. Instead she just looks very longingly at Regina.

,,You're silly," Regina chuckles and empties her cup of tea. She quickly finishes her breakfast and stands up.

,,Alright, pretty girls," she says and bends down to give both Amelia and Emerald a kiss. ,,You two be a good girl for your mother, alright?"

The babies babbles in response.

,,And _you_ don't burn the house down while I'm away, alright?" Regina teases and buries her nose in Mal's golden locks.

,,Yes, Your Majesty," Maleficent chuckles and turns around on the chair. Within seconds she grabs Regina and tugs at her until the former queen is sitting on her lap.

,,Why, good morning," Regina teases sultrily.

,,Don't use that tone with me when you're leaving," Maleficent warns.

,,Oops," Regina says without an ounce of regret.

Maleficent growls and kisses her lovingly.

Regina presses her lips against Maleficent's and they move in perfect harmony for a while until Regina sniggers and rises from her position on Mal's lap.

,,Do me a favor and wake up Henry _before_ eleven," she says and shakes her head. The teenager can sleep the day away if he isn't waked up.

,,I will," Maleficent promises and tries her best to feed their uninterested children. ,,And make sure that Mia and Emerald doesn't put anything in their mouths, alright?"

,,Regina," Maleficent half chuckles and shakes her head. ,,I'm their mother too, remember? I can manage."

,,Yes. Yes, of course you can, I'm sorry."

,,Have a good day at work, alright?"

,,I will."

,,And hurry back to me," Maleficent insist.

,,I will do that too," Regina chuckles and gives the twins one last kiss before she puts on her coat and leaves the mansion.

It's a warm day, and Regina enjoys the walk to the Town Hall. A shame she has to be cooped up in there all day. This would have been the perfect day to go for a nice long stroll with the twins. Hopefully Maleficent will take notice of the beautiful weather and take the girls out for a little stroll.

Regina quickly makes it to the Town Hall and opens the door to her office for the first time in almost a year. She didn't expect it to feel so strange to be back, but it feels like a small lifetime has passed since she was here the last time.

The first thing she notices when she enters the room and shrugs off her coat is the large bouquet of flowers on her desk. Yellow tulips. Very pretty and spring-like. But who from? Regina looks in the bouquet and finds a little card stuck in between the flowers. She quickly reads it. "Welcome back to work" it says. Nothing more than that. Hmm. What a sweet gesture, but who sends her flowers? Strange. Regina bends down and smells them. Mmm. They smell amazing. Sweet scented and with the promise of spring. What a nice surprise.

Before Regina gets the chance to wonder about who send her the flowers, there's a knock on the door.

,,Come in?"

The door opens and Snow and David and Emma with baby Leia swaddled in a baby blanket comes into the office.

,,Problems in Storybrooke already?" Regina jokes and glances at her watch. She's barely been here for five minutes, and the Charmings are already here.

,,Not at all," Snow says and chuckles.

,,We just wanted to make sure you got the flowers," David says gestures towards the yellow tulips.

,,So _you're_ the ones who send me flowers," Regina exclaims and a smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

,,Yeah. Actually, it was all dad's idea," Emma sniggers and shifts baby Leia in her arms.

,,That is not true," David protests and blushes a little. ,,Your mother and I decided to do it together."

,,That was _very_ sweet of you," Regina gushes and smiles blandly at David. ,,Thank you so much."

,,You're welcome," David mutters a little awkward, and Emma chuckles.

Regina sniggers to herself. It's rather funny to tease David once in a while. It's not very often she does anything else than bite and be sarcastic towards him, so it's rather funny to watch him squirm a little when she gives him a taste of just how _sweet_ she can actually be.

,,Is it strange to be back at work?" Emma asks.

,,Yes. It was kind of hard to leave the babies this morning," Regina admits.

,,And Maleficent?" Snow inquires.

,,What about Maleficent?"

,,Was it hard to leave her too?" Snow teases lightheartedly.

,,Oh, yes, absolutely _terrible_ ," Regina drawls. ,,I'm not sure I can survive six hours without her."

,,She'll be happy to hear that," Emma chuckles.

,,Yes, I'm sure she will. Can I hold her?" Regina asks and gestures towards baby Leia.

,,Sure," Emma smiles and places the baby girl in Regina's arms.

,,Hi there sweet girl," Regina coos and looks at Leia. ,,Don't you take after your mother."

It's true. Leia is an exact copy of Emma with her golden hair and her blueish-green eyes. Even the way she looks at Regina reminds the brunette of Emma.

Regina talks softly to the baby, and Leia coos and grabs her thumb with her little finger.

,,You better take her again," Regina says and hands Leia back to Emma.

,,Why?" the Savior chuckles and takes Leia in her arms.

,,Because I miss my own children now," Regina sighs. Going back to work wasn't half as easy as she had hoped for. Deep down she wants to storm back home and scoop her babies into her arms. And never let them go again.

,,I get it," Snow says. ,,I couldn't stand being away from Neal at first. But it got better. In time."

Regina's phone beeps, and the former queen grabs it to see what it is. It's a message from Maleficent. There's a picture attached to the message, and Regina smiles warmly at the image. It's of Emerald and Amelia in Maleficent's arms. All three of them is smiling broadly.

,,It looks like they are having a grand time," Snow says and smiles broadly.

,,Mm, they look very cute," Emma observes and rocks Leia in her arms.

,,Yes, all of three of them," Regina says absentmindedly.

,,Are you calling Maleficent _cute_?" David teases and nudges Regina.

,,Yes. I guess I am," Regina shrugs.

,,Who knew The Mistress of all Evil could be _cute_?" Snow chuckles.

,,Maybe you three should leave so I could get a chance to work," Regina says mock sternly.

Emma, Snow and David wishes her a good first day at work, and then all three Charmings- and Leia- leaves the office. Married to Killian or not, Regina will always think of Emma as a Charming.

Regina sits down behind her desk and tries to get an overview of things. She can't for the life of her remember what she was working on before her maternity leave begun, so she decides to start with the town budget. She grabs a stack of papers and begins to methodically go through the town budget. Looks like Sarah did a very good job at being the "deputy mayor", maybe Regina should give her a raise?

As she goes through the papers, her thoughts quickly leave the office and flies home to the mansion instead. God, how she misses her little dragons. That picture Mal send her, was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it was a great joy to see her children smile and be happy, but a curse because it caused Regina to miss them even more. She hadn't expected going back to work would be this _hard_. The urge to transport home real quick and see her babydragons is almost unbearable, but Regina grits her teeth together. She has to let Mal handle the babies. She can't keep having these attachment issues. As Maleficent said, she's their mother too, and she's more than capable to watch them while Regina is at work.

It's still hard though. Time seems to pass very, very _slowly_ , and Regina keeps catching herself in glancing at her watch while she pretends to go through the town budget.

 _It's just because it's the first day you're back_ , she tells herself. Of course it will get better. Of course it will.

By lunchtime, Sarah kindly fetches a Regina a sandwich from Granny's, and Regina has to scold herself for wanting to call home and check up on things. Maleficent's got it covered. Of course she has.

Regina chews on a piece of sandwich. The town budget looks fine so far, but the dwarves has asked for better tools to use in the mines. Hmm. Regina suppose she could squeeze that out of the budget. Axes might be fine, but stronger tools wouldn't harm anything, so maybe, just maybe she'll grant them that.

Regina eats the rest of the sandwich. Sarah has actually done a very good job at keeping things in order. The papers have been sorted in briefcases, and there isn't a tiny flaw to find in the town budget. Yes, Regina should definitely praise the younger woman before she goes home later.

The brunette tries to push the thought of her little baby dragons at home out of her mind as she continues to work her way through the paper piles.

Finally, _finally_ , when the sun begins to set outside, Regina pushes the stacks of papers away, stands from her chair and puts on her coat. She's most definitely going home right now, and no power in this realm can stop her. She praises Sarah for her good work, and then wishes the younger woman a good evening. Sarah tells her to give her best to Maleficent and the little ones, and Regina of course promises to do that.

It's a beautiful evening, the sun might be disappearing, but it's still warm, and Regina breathes in the air as she walks home towards the mansion. Maybe it'll be warm enough to have a picnic one of these days. Yes. A picnic with Maleficent, the little ones and Henry would be quite nice, she'll remember to mention it to Mal sometimes.

Belle waves to her from across the street, and Regina waves back. It looks like the young brunette is very busy with keeping young Gideon away from the road. Regina sniggers to herself. That is gonna be her and Mal in a few years. Emerald and Amelia are quite lively children, and sometimes it's difficult to keep them out of trouble.

Regina smiles when she reaches the mansion. The lights are on in the living room, and she can hear Maleficent talking softly to their children.

The brunette barely gets the chance to understand what's going on, one minute she's opening the front door, and the next minute she is being pushed up against it and kissed rather passionately by her wife.

Regina flaps her hands rather helplessly but returns the kiss despite feeling a little trapped between Maleficent and the door.

Maleficent on the other hand, seems rather pleased with herself as she finally gives Regina the chance to breathe again.

,,What in the world was that?" Regina half chuckles half scolds.

,,I've missed you," Maleficent says and shrugs.

,,Right. This is not the way we're greeting each other, alright?"

,,It could be," Maleficent smirks.

Regina's rebuttal is lost when Emerald and Amelia begins to squeal when they hear their other mother.

,,Where are my little dragons?" Regina inquires.

Maleficent points towards the living room, and Regina rushes in there to find her daughters lying on their tummies on a blanket. Both of them raises their heads and flaps their hands when Regina kneels down and scoops them into her arms.

,,Mommy missed you," Regina singsongs to them and hugs them tightly.

,,What about me?" Maleficent asks as she joins Regina on the floor. ,,Haven't you missed _me_?"

,,Of course I have," Regina assures and gives Mal's cheek a light pet with her free hand.

,,Good. You had me worried there for a second," Maleficent quips.

Regina laughs and shakes her head. ,,Where's Henry?"

,,He went over to Violet's a half an hour ago. He mentioned something about staying there tonight- if it was alright with you, of course."

,,I better text him and tell him that it's alright for him to stay there tonight," Regina mutters. She has finally accepted that her seventeen-year-old son is nearly an adult who sometimes spend the night at his girlfriend's house.

,,At least you two won't be interested in boys for a good while," the brunette jokes and drops a kiss on both Emerald and Amelia's forehead.

,,I'll roast the first boy who tries a _nything_ ," Maleficent vows, and Regina is certain that the dragon isn't joking.

,,Are you tired, hmm, little ones?" Regina asks the twins who eyes looks suspiciously glassy.

,,I think they are," Maleficent nods. ,,But they refused to sleep before you returned home."

,,Let's get you two to bed, my darlings," Regina says. ,,Can you please pick up Amelia?"

,,Of course," Mal says and scoops the baby into her arms. ,,Come here, beautiful girl. It's bedtime."

Putting the twins to bed takes the most of an hour, but when Regina and Maleficent dares to creep out of the nursery, both girls are fast asleep in their cribs.

Regina quickly cooks up a nice meal for dinner (tonight's meal is roast beef and potatoes) and the two sorceresses sits down and enjoys a quiet dinner together where they talk about Regina's and particularly Maleficent's day with the babies. The dragon is positive that the girls will be crawling around everywhere in no time, and Regina snorts with laughter when Mal reveals that Emerald threw up on her. Several times.

After the dinner, the two women retire to the living room, more specifically, the couch, where they curl up. Regina quickly ends up with her feet in Maleficent's lap and the blonde draws lazy patterns on her ankles.

They spend a few, quiet hours- with only one interruption made by Amelia- watching television. Both of them has a fondness for old black and white movies, and tonight they chose "Sabrina" with Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart.

Regina rolls her shoulders and shifts a little on the couch.

,,Tired?" Maleficent asks and gives her ankle a little squeeze.

,,Mm. A little."

,,So am I."

,,Maybe we should go to bed instead," Regina muses more to herself than to her wife.

Maleficent's lips instantly curls into a smirk and her blue eyes sparkles. ,,I definitely second _that_ , my dear."

,,Oh." Regina pushes herself into a sitting position and measures the look on Maleficent's face. The dragon looks positively eager, and Regina could have sworn that she's biting her lip in anticipation.

,,Not quite what I meant," Regina says slowly. ,,But maybe I'm not ready to sleep just yet."

Maleficent quickly forgets all about the movie on the television screen, and jumps to her feet. She more or less hauls Regina up from the couch.

,,Come on then, my dear," she insists in that sultry tone Regina knows all too well.

Regina chuckles warmly and lets Maleficent grab her wrist and pull her towards the bedroom. A nice day is turning into an even better night.

 **To Be Continued..**


	2. Bed, Bath and Beyond

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Bed, Bath and Beyond:**

Maleficent sends Regina a tired look. Regina immediately returns the look and nod in affirmative. She's tired too. Maleficent is not the only one who is showing signs of exhaustion.

Regina isn't quite sure why they chose to go to Granny's today. It would probably have been better to stay at home, given the state they are both in.

Regina takes another sip of her coffee and tries to wake up properly, but it doesn't seem possible on this particular day.

Maleficent groans quietly and takes a swig of her own coffee.

,,Tell me my dear, is motherhood really supposed to be this exhausting?"

,,Occasionally, yes," Regina sighs and takes another sip of her coffee in an attempt to wake up.

Maleficent exhales slowly and rubs her temples. ,,How am I supposed to fly around with Lily when I can barely keep my eyes open?"

,,Good question," Regina jokes darkly. ,,Just don't fly into anything."

,,Right. Of course you're not worried whether I should hurt myself or not."

,,Of course not," Regina deadpans.

Maleficent shoots her a sour look and takes another swig of her coffee.

Regina finds it increasingly hard to keep her eyes open as well. The coffee isn't helping much. She's so tired she could probably _stand_ up and sleep. How Maleficent is gonna manage to fly around with Lily without falling asleep in the middle of it, is a mystery to Regina. Silly dragon. She should have thought it through a little better.

Regina sips her coffee. She and Mal isn't talking much, both of them struggling to keep awake.

Amelia and Emerald, the source of their exhaustion, is sleeping peacefully in the stroller. Lucky little dragons, Regina thinks to herself. What she wouldn't do to be in their place right now.

,,Don't you two look perky," Killian smirks as he walks up to their booth with a cup of coffee in his hand.

,,Yes don't we," Maleficent says completely flatly and ignores the sarcasm in Killian's voice.

,,What happened?" Snow asks a bit concerned.

,,Long night. None of us got much sleep," Maleficent sums up and hides a yawn behind her hand.

Killian quirks an eyebrow, and a smile tugs at his lips. Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head in annoyance.

,,Because Emerald is teething and spend most of the night crying about it. Get your mind out of the gutter, pirate," Regina barks.

,,But I wouldn't have minded to be tired because of _other_ reasons," Maleficent interjects quietly.

,,I heard that," Regina says darkly.

Killian sniggers.

,,Don't you have a wife and daughter to get home to?" Regina asks sharply.

,,Aye. I just couldn't help to take the opportunity to say hello," Killian chuckles.

,,As pleasant as our little chat has been.." Maleficent empties her coffee cup as she slides out from the booth and stands up. ,,I'm gonna go for a flight now."

,,Give my best to Lillith," Regina nods.

,,And you two," Maleficent leans down and gives her sleeping daughters a kiss. ,,Be good dragons. Don't torture your mother while I'm away, alright?"

Amelia coos in her sleep.

Maleficent glances towards Killian who's still watching them, and then the sorceress smirks and bends down and gives Regina a long and lingering kiss.

Regina is well aware that she's trying to make Killian flustered with the exaggerated display of affection, but for once the brunette goes along on the joke and returns the kiss with just a little more enthusiasm that she would normally do in a public place.

Killian clears his throat softly, and Maleficent responds by threading her fingers through Regina's hair as they kiss.

Killian clears his throat again. This time a bit louder.

Maleficent smirks as she breaks the kiss. ,,See you later, my darling,"

,,Not if I see you first," Regina flirts back. Not a line she would normally use, but what the hell, and it's obvious that Mal is impressed, because she raises an eyebrow.

,,A good day to you, pirate," the dragon purrs.

,,You too, dragon," Killian replies, his cheeks are slightly flushed.

Chuckling to herself, Maleficent swaggers out of the diner. Two seconds later or so, she's engulfed by magic and transformed into a dragon.

Killian still looks a little flushed.

,,What's wrong, pirate?" Regina teases. ,,You're not _uncomfortable_ are you?"

,,Hilarious," Killian says and rolls his eyes at the former queen.

,,Anyway, I would _love_ to stay and chat, but I am in acute need of a nap, so.." Regina doesn't finish the sentence, instead she just stands up and pushes the stroller out of the diner. It's naptime. For all of them.

Regina and the babies quickly reaches the mansion, and the former queen wastes no time in changing the little dragons into comfortable pajamas and tucking them in in their little cribs in the nursery.

Fate is on her side, and the babies quickly goes right back to sleep. Regina herself goes into the bedroom where she promptly opens the window. The weather has gone from warm to boiling hot, and the bedroom feels like a bloody oven. If she's to take a nap, it's sure as hell not gonna be wearing _this_ , Regina thinks to herself as she changes out of her pantsuit and into a nightshirt that barely reaches her thighs. An old thing she hasn't worn in ages, but it'll have to do. Regina waves her hand and makes the discarded clothes disappear into the closet, and then she shoves the covers out of the way. There's no way she's gonna sleep all covered up in this heat. She quickly switches the baby monitor on and climbs into bed. Ahh. _Wonderful_. Absolute _heaven_ , Regina thinks to herself. It doesn't matter if she's not gonna fall asleep right away, she's contented with just laying here and doing absolutely zero for a little while. She deserves that considering the night they had with Emerald. The baby was wide awake all night long and cried because of her sore gums. It was absolutely heart wrenching to listen to, especially because neither Regina nor Maleficent could do anything but try their best to soothe their unhappy little dragon.

Luckily, Amelia hadn't been as fussy as her sister, and had slept through most of the drama. Where on earth did she get it from, Regina wondered. The brunette was a very light sleeper, and so was Maleficent.

Regina sighs deeply and curls into a ball. She closes her eyes and tries to empty her head of thoughts and focus on being comfortable and just that. And somewhere along the line, her thoughts slips into nothing, and she finally falls asleep.

Ever since she had the children, her dreams have become lighter and less... distorted. Not that she's dreaming about flowery fields and birds singing, but her dreams have definitely changed quite a bit. Before Amelia and Emerald, her dreams had been darker and often about the things she did when she was the Evil Queen, but she rarely ever dreams about that anymore. Instead her dreams are about normal, domestic situations with the children, and Regina feels happy every time she awakens from one of those dreams.

She's in the middle of a rather silly dream including herself and her daughters chasing a butterfly through Storybrooke when something wakes her up. At first Regina isn't sure _what_ exactly woke her up. She checks the baby monitor. Nothing. The babies are still fast asleep. Strange. She was sure she heard _something_.

Regina shifts and turns around in the bed. Ah. So _there's_ the reason she woke up. Maleficent is standing leaned against the doorframe, and the dragon is watching Regina intensely. Or more specifically, her legs. Mal's blue eyes are practically _glued_ to Regina's bare legs, and the brunette rolls her eyes.

,,Are you watching me sleep?" she inquires and brushes her dark hair away from her face.

,,Yes," Mal says and shrugs. ,,You are a very beautiful sleeper."

,,Ha ha. How was Lily doing?"

,,Fine. Just fine. But she would like to see her sisters very soon."

,,I suppose that could be arranged," Regina answers absentmindedly and rubs her ankles together. Her body is sweaty. How disgusting. Maybe she should take a shower.

,,Could you not do that?" Maleficent asks and shifts a little.

,,Excuse me?" Regina says. She wasn't aware that she was doing _anything_.

,,That.. that.. _thing_ you are doing with your legs," Maleficent half-groans.

Regina's eyebrows raise when she figures out what her wife is saying. And then she can't resist the opportunity to tease her wife just a little.

,,What? _This_?" she asks innocently and rubs her ankles together slowly and teasingly.

,,Now you're just asking me to rip of your clothes," Maleficent half warns and creeps closer to the bed.

,,Am I?" Regina teases. ,,Funny. I really didn't hear myself saying "Maleficent, rip my clothes of right now"."

,,Keep talking like that and I will do _just_ that," Maleficent assures and runs her fingertip up Regina's bare leg, from her ankle and all the way up to her exposed thigh.

Regina swallows thickly and bites her lip. Maleficent's hand is creeping up under her nightshirt, and it's getting harder to concentrate.

Then, they hear their children's wailing coming from the nursery, and Maleficent sighs deeply.

,,Well, there goes my dream of a shower," Regina says and stands from the bed.

,,I can take them," Maleficent offers. ,,You go and have your shower."

,,Thanks. I owe you on," Regina mutters as both women walk down the hallway. Maleficent goes into the nursery and tries to soothe their crying daughters, and Regina goes into the bathroom.

The brunette quickly pulls the nightshirt over her head and dumps it into the hamper basket. She's definitely not gonna take a hot shower in this heat. An ice cold one is exactly what she needs right now. Regina adjusts the temperature until it's suitable. Then she steps into the shower. A contented sigh escapes her lips. This feels very nice, and the cold water makes her a bit more alert as well, which is a very good thing if Emerald is gonna be unhappy tonight as well.

Regina enjoys the ice cold splashes of water on her body and she pulls her hair away from the nape of her neck to put an end to the sweaty feeling she's got there. Regina is in the middle of scrubbing her neck with a sponge when the shower curtain is pulled away rather suddenly. The disturbance makes Regina spin around and almost drop the sponge on the wet tiles.

Maleficent is still holding onto a fistful of the shower curtain, and the sorceress is smirking at the surprise on Regina's face.

,,Did you want something, or are you just here to stare at me while I shower?" Regina inquires and drops the sponge to the floor.

,,I admit that I could be tempted to stare at you while you shower, my dear. But actually, I want something."

,,What do you want then?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,You."

,,Is that so?" Regina says teasingly.

,,Oh yes."

,,Well, why don't you take off your clothes of and join me in here instead of standing and looking like a fool?"

She doesn't need to make that suggestion twice. Maleficent instantly snaps her fingers, making her clothes disappear and leaving the sorceress completely naked.

Regina scowls at her. ,,Why do you always have to leave your clothes on the floor?"

,,I'll pick it up. Later," Maleficent promises. ,,Now step aside."

Regina graciously steps aside and allows her wife to step inside the shower with her.

Mal all but shrieks when the water hits her naked skin. ,,This water is freezing, Regina!"

,,Too cold for a dragon?" Regina teases innocently and plays with one of Mal's golden locks.

,,Almost."

,,Well, why don't you make it warmer in here then?"

,,Challenge accepted, sweetheart," Maleficent purrs, and now it's Regina's turn to shriek as she's pushed up again the tiles and kissed rather passionately for the second time today.

 **To Be Continued..**


	3. Days in the Sun

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Days in the Sun:**

Storybrooke has a beach. Not a very well frequented one, admittedly, but nevertheless a beach. It had been Maleficent's idea, but Regina had quickly agreed to take advantage of the beautiful weather and spend an afternoon at the beach. So they had dressed the twins appropriately, packed all the necessary stuff like sunscreen and towels and then headed towards the beach.

Regina looks up from her book and gazes over at Emerald and Amelia. The babies are fast asleep in their stroller placed under the large parasol they brought for the occasion. It's a very warm day, and Regina is grateful she chooses to wear a light, white sundress instead of a pantsuit. That would have been unbearable. Regina quickly stands up and walks under the parasol to check on the babies. She smiles to herself. Her babies are always so beautiful, and especially now when they're fast asleep in their little polka dotted dresses with matching bonnets. Amelia stirs, and Regina gently swipe a soft lock of dark hair away from her daughter's face. Apart from the dark hair, Amelia is an exact copy of Maleficent with her crystal blue eyes and her perfect teint. Emerald's hair on the other hand, is light and golden, but there's no doubt about where she has inherited her dark eyes from and slightly pouty lips from.

Regina returns to her spot on the towel near her children, and lays back down. The sun feels lovely on her skin, and she feels completely contend with just laying here in the sun and enjoying the lovely weather.

Regina is just about to return to her book, but she pops her head up when she hears laughter and yelling from the water. She smiles softly at the sight of Henry and Violet playing like children out there in the water. Henry waves at her and tries to lure her into the water, but Regina shakes her head firmly and gestures towards the sleeping babies. A genius excuse to stay here where it's warm and dry. Henry shakes his head at her but doesn't get the chance to try and convince her further before he's distracted by Violet, who takes the opportunity to splash water at him.

Regina chuckles to herself as Henry chases his girlfriend around in the water and fails to catch her.

The brunette sighs contented and abandons all thoughts of reading. Instead she rolls on to her back and let the sun warm her face, her arms and her legs. It really is a perfect day. A light breeze makes sure that it isn't too hot, and there's not a cloud on the sky. The couldn't have chosen a better day to make this little excursion. Maybe she could even fall asleep lying here on the towel in the sun, completely contented. For once she feels absolutely fine with doing nothing. Sundays are made for doing stuff like this.

,,Who's that sweetpea? Is that your aunt?"

Regina's eyes flutter open and she props herself up on her elbow when she hears her sisters voice. Zelena comes walking towards her, and the redhead is easily overtaken by Robyn who runs straight towards Regina and gives her a tight hug.

Regina laughs and returns the child's affection. ,,Hi there, little lady. Are you going to the beach too?"

Robyn nods eagerly and then tugs at Zelena's dress. The redhead smiles at her daughter and finds Robyn's bucket and shovel. The child instantly grabs the equipment's and begins to play with them.

,,Looks like we weren't the only ones with this idea."

Regina whips her head around again and sees Snow and David coming towards them with Neal. The young boy quickly wiggles out of his mother's grip and runs over to Regina. He gives the brunette a hug and a wet kiss on the cheek.

,,Gina!" he squeals.

,,Hi sweetie," Regina smiles as Neal quickly joins Robyn in her game.

,,Is this spot taken?" Zelena asks and gestures to the spot next to Regina.

,,No no, you are more than welcome," Regina smiles.

Zelena and the Charming's quickly finds their own towels, parasols, and the children are firmly told to come over so their parents can put sunscreen on them. Robyn and Neal only keeps still long enough to be greased in the sunscreen, then the children quickly return to whatever game they were playing before the interruption.

,,Lovely day," Zelena observes as she puts on her sunglasses and sits down on her towel.

,,Indeed," Regina agrees.

,,Hi grandma, hi grandpa!"

Snow and David glances out towards the water where Henry waves at them. The teenager's hair is wet and his skin is already getting tanned.

Snow and David waves at Henry, and then the teenager is ambushed by his girlfriend once again. Regina chuckles when she hears Henry say something that sounds like "I'll make you pay for that".

,,They are having a nice time," Snow smiles.

,,They sure are," Regina chuckles.

,,And the little dragons fast asleep I see," David says and nods towards the stroller under the parasol.

,,Mmm. They decided that enough was enough," Regina quips.

,,Your sweet wife isn't here?" Zelena asks and looks around on the beach.

,,Oh, she should be here _somewhere_ ," Regina shrugs.

,,Really?" David frowns and looks around. There's no sign of Maleficent anywhere.

Suddenly, the water's calm surface is broken when the dragon pokes her head up in an "are you looking for me?" kind of manner. Henry and Violet both laughs and yells when Maleficent flaps her gigantic wings and sloshes water on both of them.

,,Oh." Snow says and chuckles a little. ,,She's here in dragon form."

,,What the hell is she doing?" David sniggers.

,,Bathing. Obviously," Regina shrugs and glances at the dragon fooling around in the water with Henry and Violet.

,,I didn't know fire-breathing creatures liked water," Zelena says.

Regina shrugs again. ,,God knows how long it's been since her dragon form had a bath."

Maleficent narrows her green glowing eyes at her.

,,I think she heard you," Snow sniggers.

,,Tough."

,,Dragon, dragon!" Neal squeals and his blue eyes widens.

,,Maybe she should change back, I have no interest in scaring the children," Regina mutters.

,,He's not afraid of her," Snow points out.

,,No but still," Regina says firmly. ,,Robyn's here too, and she's not as old as Neal."

,,Fair point," Snow nods.

,,But just how do you make her come back here?" David half teases.

,,It looks like she's having a good time," Zelena agrees with the prince.

Regina's dark eyes finds the dragon's glowing green ones, and the brunette makes a "come here" motion towards Maleficent. The dragon instantly glides through the water and makes several waves appear on the otherwise calm surface. When she emerges from the water, the dragon instantly bows her head down in a non-threatening manner, in consideration of Neal and little Robyn. Maleficent isn't interested in scaring the children either.

Regina chuckles quietly. Her dragon looks very _tame_ right now with her head bowed and her tail dragging behind her. Almost like a dog and not a dragon.

The dragon growls softly and creep closer to Regina.

,,Nice water?" Regina asks nonchalantly, like she would do if Mal was in her human form.

The dragon bobs her head up and down and growls in affirmative.

,,Good. Happy to hear that."

,,Your dragon language is getting quite fluid, little sis," Zelena half teases.

,,You don't have to talk dragon language to understand what she's saying right now," Regina snips, and then, to Maleficent: ,,Do you mind changing back now? I think Neal wants to play in the water."

Neal hesitantly and curiously approaches the ginormous dragon, and Maleficent bows her head even more, almost lying flat in the sand now.

Neal stretches out a little hand towards the dragon's head and looks pending up at his parents.

,,It's alright, my boy," David encourages. ,,You can touch her. She's not dangerous."

Neal then slowly puts his little hand on the dragon's head, and Maleficent leans into the touch and purrs softly.

The young boy's face lights up. ,,Dragon." He tells Snow and David.

,,You're right, sweetheart," Snow says and beams at her son. ,,That's a dragon."

Robyn seems interested in the dragon as well, but chooses to stay shielded behind Zelena's leg. Maybe she is a little young to meet a dragon.

When Neal loses interest and heads toward the water with David trailing behind him, Maleficent changes back into her human form.

,,Ah," she says and cracks her neck. ,,That was fun." She brushes her red bathing suit lightly and squeezes water out of her golden hair.

Regina can't help but let her eyes linger just a bit. The bathing suit Maleficent is wearing isn't exactly outrageous or very revealing, but it still hugs her body all the right places. And some body that is.

Zelena coughs theater-like, and Regina snaps out of it. Oh right. She can't stare at Maleficent for too long. They are in a public place after all.

Snow sniggers and shares an amused look with Zelena, but Maleficent chooses the gallant way, and doesn't tease Regina. Instead she just saunters over to the stroller and looks down at her sleeping babies.

,,How are my little dragons doing?" she purrs and tickles Emerald's chubby cheek. Then Amelia's.

,,I would prefer if you didn't wake them," Regina says dryly.

,,Are you ordering me about again?" Maleficent teases silkily.

,,Maybe," Regina sasses.

,,I would be careful with that if I were you, dear."

,,Is that so, Maleficent?"

,,Oh yes.."

Zelena coughs loudly again, and Regina and Mal remembers that they are not alone right now, so maybe their conversation isn't completely appropriate.

,,Terrible you two are," the redhead mutters.

,,And you are a prude," Maleficent accuses nonchalantly, making Snow splutter.

Maleficent shamelessly nudges Regina until the former queen shoots over and makes room on the towel for the both of them.

David and Neal emerges from the water, Neal is completely soaked and David's shorts are wet. There's no doubt that father and son had a grand old time in the water. Snow quickly wraps her son in a towel and instructs him to sit down for a while, just to get warmed up again. The young boy reluctantly agrees.

Soaking wet and still laughing, Henry and Violet comes back to their little spot. Henry grabs a towel and throws it teasingly at Violet, and Violet responds by saying: " _Henry_ Mills, that's not funny!"

Regina chuckles. ,,Are you two having a good time?"

,,Yes, thank you for inviting me, Regina." Violet smiles.

,,But of course, dear. You are always welcome."

The two teenagers quickly decide on taking a walk on the beach. Probably to be alone or something. Regina smiles to herself again. Violet is a lovely girl, and she makes Henry so happy.

Maleficent seems a little uneasy, she keeps shifting next to Regina, and the brunette raises a warning eyebrow. She's not interested in getting the towel full of sand. Maleficent however, completely ignores it and looks from the water to Regina and then back to the water.

,,Absolutely not," Regina says without giving her wife a second glance.

Zelena sniggers a bit.

,,Why not?" Maleficent says and sticks out her bottom lip.

,,Because I'm not leaving our children unattended."

,, _We_ can watch them," Snow immediately offers. ,,Can't we, David?"

,,Absolutely," the prince says and smiles teasingly at Regina.

,,Well?" Maleficent says eagerly.

,, _No_ ," Regina says firmly.

,,Why not?"

,,Because I don't want to, that's why."

,,That's not a reason," Maleficent calmly points out.

Regina glares at her. ,,Don't push it, dragon."

,,Please?"

,, _No_!"

,,Why not, little sis?" Zelena half sniggers. ,,Are you scared of the water or something?"

,,Of course not," Regina denies. ,,I just don't feel like bathing that's all."

,,Please? _Please_?" Maleficent begs and bats her crystal blue eyes at Regina.

Regina groans. Mal knows exactly which buttons to push, and the dragon isn't playing fair; she kneels down and gives Regina's cheek a light pet with her index finger. ,, _Please_?" she repeats and flashes one of those beaming smiles that never fails to make Regina's knees buckle.

,,You are very, very annoying," Regina grumbles and ignores the snigger from Zelena and Snow and David.

,,And you are very, very beautiful, O queen of stubbornness and Mother of my children," Maleficent shoots back and flashes her a toothy grin.

,,Calling me stubborn isn't exactly helping."

Maleficent frowns and feigns looking like she's deep in thoughts. Then she flashes Regina another grin and says sincerely: ,,Thou O queen, fairest of them all, will you _please_ go for a swim with me?"

Snow bursts out laughing.

,,Fine. _fine_. But only if you never address me like that again," Regina says and hopes she's not blushing. She does have a weakness for Mal calling her "queen".

,,You have my word, O queen."

,,Stop it."

Maleficent smirks. She knows she won the fight, and she grabs Regina hand and hauls her up.

The brunette sighs heavily and waves her hand, replacing the sundress with a swim suit. Regina does her best to pout and sulk as Maleficent drags her into the water with her. She shrieks when the water hits her thighs.

,,What?" Maleficent sniggers.

,,This water is bloody _freezing_ ," Regina complains with chattering teeth.

,,Oh," Maleficent sniggers as she leads her into deeper (and colder) water. ,,Perhaps I could warm you up?"

,,I'm sure you could," Regina says and enjoys the look of surprise on Mal's face when she sloshes water in her face. ,,But I don't think that would be appropriate."

,,And who's looking?" Maleficent asks nonchalantly.

Regina looks back towards the beach. They are already out on the deeper water, and the beach is pretty far away. It's highly unlikely that either Snow, David or Zelena should look in their direction.

,,Come here," Maleficent says quietly and persuasive. She wraps an arm around Regina's waist and pulls her closer to her in the water.

Regina gasp at the wet skin-to-skin contact. Why haven't they been swimming together before? She doesn't really get the chance to voice her thought before Mal kisses her hungrily and wraps one of her legs around her waist.

Regina's fingers disappear into Mal's wet hair, and the former queen chuckles breathlessly when Mal gives her rear a teasing squeeze.

,,What brought this on?" she questions in between heated kisses.

,,Your bathing suit, my dear."

,,Oh. Well, I'm _so_ glad you approve."

 **To Be Continued..**


	4. Good Morning!

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Good morning:**

Regina is certain of two things when she wakes up one morning. It's still pretty early, otherwise the babies would have woken her, that's the one thing. The other thing is, that she has no desire to get out of bed right now. She's too comfortable, all snuggled up under the covers. Regina is more than satisfied with just laying here, even if she doesn't fall asleep again.

She pulls the covers further up and sighs contented. This is rather blissful. The quiet, warm bedroom and the faint sound of a bird chirping in the hedge outside. Regina has always enjoyed these kinds of mornings where the sun rises early and warms the bedroom up.

Maleficent half-moans something in her sleep, and the brunette chuckles quietly, because it almost sounded like "Regina!". My my. Is the sorceress having a lewd dream? How interesting.

But the next second, Maleficent mutters something incoherent and wraps an arm Regina's waist, pulling her closer.

Regina snuggles closer and rests the back of her head on Mal's chest. She was certain that her wife was asleep, but then she feels Mal's eyelashes flutter against the nape of her neck.

,,Why are you awake?" Regina asks sleepily and gives Mal's hand a light kiss.

,,Why are _you_ awake?" Mal challenges with a hoarse snigger.

,,I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?"

,,I had a dream."

,,Mm, I know you did," Regina chuckles.

,,It was a _very_ good dream," Maleficent says huskily and gives Regina a little squeeze.

,,About what?" Regina asks with feigned innocence.

,,You. Obviously. I always dream about you and _only_ you, my sweet," Maleficent assures and buries her nose in Regina's tousled hair.

Regina smiles a little at that, and then: ,,Well, since we're both awake, maybe we should get out of bed."

,,No," Maleficent groans and tightens her grip around Regina. ,,Let's cuddle a little longer."

Regina very quickly surrenders and nods in agreement. Cuddling sounds very nice. She hasn't had a lot of that in her life.

Regina pulls the covers up around them and listens to the quiet sound of Maleficent's heartbeat. _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum_. What a blessed sound. And what a blessed morning this is. Cuddling has never felt better.

The bedroom is so quiet that Regina thinks that Mal perhaps fell asleep again. Oh well. Maybe she wasn't completely awake yet. And maybe Regina should take this opportunity to get a bit more sleep anyway. But deep down she knows herself, and knows that when she's awake, she won't be able to fall asleep again. But right now, that's okay. She's more than satisfied with just lying cocooned in Mal's arms.

Regina is so completely relaxed that she doesn't really pick up on it at first. But after a few seconds of confusion she becomes aware that Maleficent's hand has left her hip and is now resting on her breast instead.

Interesting way to sleep, Regina thinks to herself. Maleficent has held her many a different way when they are spooning, but never like this. Maybe it's the dream lingering in the dragon's mind.

But she soon realizes that Maleficent is awake. The way she's circling Regina's breast with her palm leaves no doubt about it.

Regina's back stiffens a little at that, and Maleficent gives her breast a soft squeeze.

,,I don't think this is what _cuddling_ is," Regina points out. But honestly, she has absolutely no problem with what Mal is doing right now.

,,Isn't it?" Mal says with feigned innocence. ,,My mistake."

Regina shudders and bites her lip when Maleficent gives her breast another light squeeze.

,,Do you want me to stop?" Maleficent asks gently.

,,No, I would like you to use both hands," Regina says and guides Mal's other hand to her left breast which is shockingly un-attended.

,,But of course, my lovely," Maleficent sniggers warmly and massages both of Regina's breasts.

,,Mmm," Regina moans quietly. This is turning into a very good morning.

,,Is that nice?"

,, _Very_ nice," Regina says and shudders when Maleficent finally begins to circle her nipples. She runs her fingertips up and down until the buds hardens under her touch.

Regina moans again and a warmth begins to build up in her in her lower abdomen. Good lord, that didn't take long.

Maleficent abandons Regina's breast for a moment and opens her pajama shirt. Wonderful. Regina wouldn't mind a bit of skin-to-skin contact. Once the pajama shirt is opened, Regina quickly grabs Mal's hand and guides it back to her breast. The fire is still coursing through her core, and she would very much like to keep it that way.

,,Eager," Maleficent observes warmly and starts touching Regina's breasts anew.

,,Mhmm," Regina groans and arches her back into the touch. ,,Don't stop."

,,I would never dream of it, sweetheart." Maleficent assures and kisses _that_ spot on Regina's neck. That spot that always turns her quiet moans into louder ones and her knees into jelly. And that sure as hell works on this particular morning too. Regina moans and bites her lip and throws her head back. The combination of Mal's lips on her neck and her hands on her breast is a heavenly cocktail.

,,God I love when you do that," Maleficent whispers hoarsely and gives Regina's neck another soft kiss.

,,Mmmm," is all Regina can get out as a respond to that.

Maleficent continues to stroke her breasts, squeeze them lightly and drag her thumbs over the nipples.

Regina cries out and arches her back. _God_ , this is divine, but she needs more. Maleficent's lips on her neck and her hands on her breasts feels fantastic, but it's not quite enough anymore. A wetness is building between her legs, and her core has begun to throb slightly because of the lack of attention.

,,I'm sensing some uneasiness from you, dearest," Maleficent purrs softly into her ear.

,,I'm getting a little desperate," Regina admits and squeezes her legs together to get some friction and relieve some of the throbbing.

,,Why didn't you say so at once?" Maleficent scolds teasingly as she tugs lightly at the strings in Regina's pajama pants.

,,Could you please _ahh!_ Hurry a little," Regina grits out and rubs her thighs together. The throbbing is getting unbearable at this point.

,,Anything for you, my sweet." Maleficent says hoarsely and brings the pajama pants down Regina's legs.

Regina moans when Mal rubs her through her panties. She automatically grinds her core against the touch, and she could have sworn she heard Maleficent swallow thickly.

,,So wet already, my beauty," Maleficent comments and rubs her again.

,,That can't be very surprising after everything you've put me through," Regina moans.

Maleficent sniggers and presses a warm kiss to the nape of Regina's neck. Then she quickly slides the panties down Regina's legs and slides a finger through her slick folds.

A small whimper escapes Regina and she bites her lip in anticipation. She's more than prepared to beg if that's what Mal wants her to do.

But luckily, Maleficent isn't _that_ cruel on this glorious morning. She quickly slides a finger inside Regina, and the brunette's hips buck at the intrusion.

,, _God_!" she pants out and bucks her hips to make Maleficent move her finger.

,,Last time I checked, my name was Maleficent," the dragon teases and begins to move her finger in an agonizingly slow pace.

,,And the last time I checked, you were an arrogant moron," Regina half moans.

,,Are you seriously choosing _this_ moment to backtalk me?" Maleficent says disbelieving. ,,We really can't have that, can we?" she curls her finger and brushes against _that_ spot inside Regina.

Regina moans frustrated. Maleficent is teasing her. She's barely brushing her finger against her g-spot, and that bastard is doing it on purpose. Regina wriggles her hips to meet her slow thrusts and to force her to go faster.

,,Are you done backtalking me?" Maleficent asks silkily and continues to tease Regina with her finger.

,,Are you, _oh god_! Done with bending me to your will?" Regina shoots back.

Maleficent instantly stops her thrusting within Regina, and the brunette whimpers.

,,Are you?" Maleficent demands and drops a kiss on Regina's naked shoulder.

,,Yes!" Regina surrenders. ,,Just please do _something_!"

,,Something like.. _this_?" Mal says and thrusts her finger right back inside Regina and hitting her sweet spot perfectly.

Regina moans deeply and reaches backwards to throw her arm around Maleficent's neck.

,,Or something like.. _this_?" Maleficent says even more innocently and adds a second finger.

Regina shrieks and moves her hips to meet Maleficent's quick thrust.

,,Harder?" the brunette asks hopeful. Who knows what mood Mal is in today. She could very well ask Regina to beg for it or something like that.

But Maleficent just chuckles warmly and drops another light kiss on Regina's shoulder. ,,But _of course_ , my lovely, my sweet, my darling. You only have to ask." She adds a third finger and picks up the pace to hard, quick thrusts knuckle deep inside Regina, and Regina's moans grows more and more high-pitched and delirious.

,,You know what could be nice?" Maleficent asks nonchalantly, and Regina reminds herself to scold her for that later. Why the hell is she insisting upon having a conversation right now?!

,,W-what?" Regina pants out between moans and rolls her hips up to maintain their rhythm.

,,To hear you _scream_ ," Maleficent purrs, and Regina shrieks at a particular skillful flick of her wrist.

,,M-make me scream then," Regina challenges and dearly hopes that Maleficent won't ask her to say please.

,,Hmm. I think I could make that happen, my little queen," Maleficent almost muses, and her other hand which have been attending to Regina's breasts until now, wanders towards the brunette's clit.

Regina bites the inside of her cheek when Maleficent's skillful finger begins to circle her throbbing clit.

,,Oh god, oh god, oh god," she chants, and she's sure she hears that bastard of a dragon snigger in triumphant.

,,Are you gonna scream for me, Regina? Hmm?" Maleficent purrs in her ear and finally begins to rub her clit in earnest instead of teasing, while she curls her fingers _just so_ inside her.

Regina garbles out a string of less pretty words, and then she does exactly what Maleficent requested. She screams. And she screams, and she screams as pleasure explodes in her core and courses through her body like fire to finally cloud her brain momentarily. She can feel her thighs tremble and her body spasming and squeezing around Maleficent's fingers.

Maleficent continues to thrust inside her to extend Regina's orgasm for as long as possible, she removes her finger from Regina's now oversensitive clit and gives her ass a half hard spank, causing Regina to shriek and wiggle her hips again.

Regina is vaguely aware over that Maleficent has cradled her in her arms once more, and gently strokes her hair, but Regina can't really feel it. Not yet. She's still riding out her high, and that spank didn't do anything to abbreviate the pleasure.

Her body is still trembling and sweat is glistening to her forehead as she finally mutters: ,,Bastard."

Maleficent chuckles. ,,Really? No "oh god, that was amazing, Maleficent?" just "bastard"?"

,,Well, you _are_ a bastard," Regina mumbles and tries to breathe normal.

,,And _you_ are still having an orgasm," Maleficent half sniggers and glances at Regina's still trembling body.

,,Yes I am," Regina says hoarsely. ,,That.. _spank_ didn't really help."

,,Oh, so _that's_ what did the trick," Maleficent says and cocks an eyebrow. ,,Maybe I should have taken advantage of that and given you a proper spanking."

,,I suggest you hold that thought until we're alone," Regina says and props herself up on an elbow in an attempt to stand up. She just heard one of the babies rummage around in the nursery.

,,I'll get them," Maleficent says and pushes Regina back in the bed. ,,You look like you could need a moment, dear."

,,Bastard," Regina says again. But Maleficent is right though. She feels completely boneless and not exactly able to move. Damn dragon and the effect she has on her...

 **To Be Continued..**


	5. A Milestone

**Everything She Wanted**

 **A Milestone:**

Regina for once chooses to work from home instead of going to the town hall. Maleficent has been given strict instructions not to disturb her while she's working, an order the dragon had severe trouble to obey, until Lily called and invited her mother and the little dragons over. Regina had been invited too, but she had politely declined. She had too much work, but maybe another time.

Her paperwork has been spread out over the kitchen table, and Emerald and Amelia are babbling on in their bouncers. The babies seem very interested in Regina's work and keeps watching their mother intensely.

Regina had been in the process of scrutinizing the town budget when Emma had knocked on the door and asked if Regina was busy. Truthfully, Regina had been rather busy, but she was happy to get an excuse to take a little break, so she had invited Emma inside and made them both coffee.

Emma had promptly freed Amelia from the bouncer and placed the little girl on her lap. Emerald had not been satisfied with the attention her sister had gotten, so Regina had snatched her from the bouncer and placed her on her own lap. The baby had immediately begun to tug at her mother's dark hair, a rather tiresome both babies had developed over time, and Regina suspects that Maleficent is the one who has taught them.

Speaking of Maleficent, the dragon had just yelled a quick "hello" to Emma from upstairs. Apparently, it took a long time to get ready for a lunch with her daughter. The babies had been ready for _hours_ , dressed in matching blue dresses with flowers and little ruffle socks.

Regina and Emma is sitting at the kitchen table (the papers have been shoved aside) and is enjoying a nice cup of coffee. Motherhood has hit Emma like a truck, Leia isn't a very good sleeper, and Emma looks like she could a good night of sleep. Or possibly a week. Regina assures her friend that it will get better, just give it time.

Emma is in the middle of telling Regina about how Killian can't get enough of little Leia, and how it's almost impossible for Emma herself to get a moment with her baby, when they hear Maleficent rummaging through the drawers in the bedroom. It sounds like the dragon just threw something on the floor.

,,What the hell is she doing?" Emma asks and takes a sip of her coffee.

,,Making a mess, judging by the sound," Regina says dryly and frees her hair from Emerald's grasp.

Emma chuckles.

They hear more noise from the bedroom, and Regina sighs irritated.

,,What are you doing?" she yells up the stairs.

No answer. Just more noise.

,,Don't make me come up there," Regina mutters warningly. God help the dragon is she's making a mess in the bedroom. Regina is very particular when it comes to her bedroom drawers, and she has her own systems.

,,Have you seen my lipstick?" Maleficent shouts down the stairs.

Regina frowns. ,,Do you think you could be a specific?" she shouts back.

,,Pardon?" Maleficent calls, and Regina shakes her head and frees her hair from Emerald's grasp again.

,, _Which_ lipstick?" Regina yells back, and Emma sniggers again.

,,The Bordeaux one," Maleficent shouts from the bedroom.

That doesn't really make Regina any the wiser. Maleficent has about a million Bordeaux lipsticks, and it's impossible to know which one the dragon is missing.

,,Have you checked in the bathroom?" she suggest and takes a sip of her coffee.

,,Of _course_ I have. I'm not a complete idiot," Maleficent huffs indignantly.

,,Could have fooled me."

,,I heard that!"

Emma laughs and adjusts Amelia on her lap. ,,Is your mommies arguing, huh, Mia?"

Regina ignores the Savior. ,,Are you sure it's not in the bathroom drawer?"

,, _Yes_. I've checked a million times," the dragon huffs frustrated. ,,Damn it. I hate when my things gets lost."

,,It's not the end of the world," Regina shouts up the stairs and rolls her eyes. Sometimes the dragon is a bit _too_ possessive over her stuff.

,,Yes it is!"

,,Calm down, dear. You can use mine," Regina offers. She's certain that the dragon will tear the mansion apart otherwise.

,,Really?" Maleficent shows up at the top of the stairs. ,,You never let me use your lipsticks?"

,,Today I do. Don't get used to it."

,,Oh. Thank you," Maleficent smiles and Regina shrugs in return.

,,One of the many perks of being married to a woman," Emma points out as Mal disappears into the bathroom again.

,,What is?" Regina asks absentmindedly and tries to get Emerald interested in something else than the coffee cup.

,,Sharing lipsticks," Emma chuckles.

,,As you can hear, we don't normally "share lipsticks", but yes, I suppose you're right," Regina shrugs and pushes the coffee cup away from Emerald's eager little fingers.

,,Must be nice to share makeup," Emma muses.

,,I thought you and the pirate shared eyeliner," Regina says completely seriously.

,,We do not!" Emma protests loudly and tries to suppress a laugh.

,,Could have fooled me."

,,His eyes are not that dark," Emma defends, and Amelia gurgles.

,,Captain Guyliner is probably stealing your eyeliner when you're not there," Regina teases.

,,He is _not_ ," Emma says firmly but laughs at the statement.

Regina glances at her watch. It's already two in the afternoon. Maleficent has exactly five minutes to place their daughters in the stroller and walk over to Granny's.

,,You are gonna miss your lunch appointment with Lily if you don't hurry up," the brunette shouts warningly up the stairs.

,,I am well aware. No reason to rush me," Maleficent grumbles.

Emma chuckles. ,,Is the dragon in a bad mood?" she questions Regina.

,,I don't know. Not that I know of."

But the truth is, that Maleficent had been rather grumpy since Regina asked her to leave her alone so she could work. The dragon doesn't take kindly to getting ignored.

Regina's phone buzzes, and the mayor quickly reads the incoming text. It's from Lily. She's wondering where the hell her mother is, and asks Regina whether Maleficent has forgotten or is late. Again.

Regina sighs deeply. What is it with that dragon and her ability to forget time?

,,Maleficent!" she yells and sets Emerald down on the floor.

,,What?"

,,Lily's just texted me," Regina says and walks over to the stair. ,,She's asking where you are."

,,And what did you tell her?"

,,That you're running late. Again."

,,I _really_ hate you," Maleficent mutters.

,,I have several proves that you _don't_ ," Regina answers calmly and twists the wedding ring on her finger.

Maleficent grumbles something inaudible, and then: ,,I'm on my way, damn it."

Regina sniggers and shares an amused glance with Emma.

Emerald gurgles, and Regina whips her head and looks into the kitchen to see what her daughter is up to. The baby blows raspberries, and Regina smiles.

Regina is so busy looking at her daughter that she doesn't sees the danger before it's too late.

Maleficent, who's on her way down, trips on the stairs and falls. And unfortunately, she knocks into the only thing standing in her way. Regina.

Regina yelps and tries to regain balance, but it's too late. Maleficent knocks her to the ground and lands clumsily on top of her with her arms and legs sticking out.

Regina gasps at the unexpected body contact and wheezes as the air is completely knocked out of her lungs. Maleficent groans in pain and tries (un-successfully) to scramble off Regina.

,,Ow," Regina says and tries to breathe.

,,I'm so sorry," Maleficent half coughs. ,,Are you alright?"

,,Do I look like I'm alright? Get off me!"

,,Believe me, I'm trying!" Maleficent rebuts and tries her best to de-tangle her legs from Regina's.

,,Are you guys alright?" Emma says and tries to muffle a laugh.

,,No," Regina squeaks when Maleficent tries to scramble off her and ends up sitting on top of her instead.

A door is slammed open upstairs, and the next second Henry comes rushing out of his room. The teenager stops in his tracks at the top of the stairs when he sees his mother and Maleficent completely tangled together on the floor.

,,I heard a crash," the teenager starts and blushes at the position his mother and Maleficent is in. ,,What, uh.. what are you doing?" the last sentence is said with a ferocious blush, and Emma fails to muffle a laughter behind her hand.

,,I was brutally knocked down by a very clumsy dragon," Regina groans and pushes Maleficent away from her body. This is really not a position she wants to be seen in by her teenage son.

,,Oh." Henry says and chuckles a little. ,,Are you guys okay?"

,,I think so," Maleficent mutters and scrambles into a sitting position.

,, _I'm_ not," Regina huffs. ,,I hit my head!"

Maleficent opens her mouth to apologize, but is interrupted by a giggling sound nearby.

Both queens whips their head around to see Emerald lying on her belly right next to them. The little girl is laughing and squealing at their mothers.

,,Did she… did she _crawl_ out here?" Regina says completely dumbfounded.

,,I think so," Maleficent half whispers with sparkling eyes.

Regina quickly gets back on her feet and scoops Emerald into her arms. She spins the baby around once. ,,Did you crawl out here to see what all the commotion was about, sweetie? What a clever girl you are!" she presses a soft kiss to the baby's forehead.

Maleficent finally stands up as well and almost gushes as she says: ,,Such a clever little dragon we have. Well done, sweetie!" she gives Emerald's little hand a kiss.

Amelia stirs and fusses in Emma's arms, and the Savior quickly sets the baby down on the floor. The little girl doesn't hesitate. Once she's been sat down on the floor, she promptly begins to crawl towards her mothers and brother who's all still fussing over Emerald.

,,Mom!" Henry exclaims once he notices his other sister. ,,Look at Mia!"

Regina spins around and quickly spots Amelia crawling towards them. She wants to lift the baby up, but Emerald is hanging on tightly to her neck.

Luckily, Maleficent comes to her aid, and scoops Amelia into her arms and gives the baby a kiss on the cheek. ,,And Mia too! Such clever girls we have!"

,,And very.. synchronized," Emma quips.

,,You guys are pretty great," Henry beams at his sisters and snatches Emerald from his mother's arms.

,,First milestone," Maleficent says and grins.

,,Indeed," Regina agrees and rubs the back of her head.

,,How is your head doing, my darling?"

,,I think I'm getting a bump," Regina admits and rubs her head again. It actually hurts quite a bit.

Maleficent carefully touches the back of Regina's head with her fingertips. ,,Oh god, I'm so sorry about that!"

,,Would it kill you to watch where you're going once in a while?" Regina snips and rubs the sore bump on the back of her head.

,,I'm sorry. Please don't make me sleep on the couch?" Maleficent begs and bats her blue eyes at Regina.

Emma sniggers.

,,We'll talk about that once you get back," Regina dismisses. ,,You better get going. Lily is waiting for you."

Maleficent gathers the babies and puts them in the stroller. Then the sorceress furrows her brows and looks at Regina to figure out whether she's angry or not.

But Regina is careful to keep her face completely blank and emotionless.

,,See you later then," Maleficent says almost timidly.

,,Mhmm," Regina says noncommittally.

Maleficent gives her one last concerned look, but Regina simply waves her out of the door. The sorceress leaves the mansion with the little dragons, and Henry follows her walk down the pavement. Then the teenager turns to his mother.

,,Are you actually gonna make her sleep on the couch?" Henry asks his mother and raises an eyebrow.

,,No, probably not," Regina shrugs.

,,So you just send her off with the false assumption that you're cross with her and she's gonna sleep on the couch tonight?"

,,Yes," Regina chuckles.

,,Mom! That wasn't a very nice thing to do," Henry scolds.

Emma laughs and takes a sip of her coffee.

,,Perhaps not," Regina agrees. ,,But she did knock me down."

,,Wasn't it an accident?" Henry inquires.

,,Accident or not, it wouldn't have happened if she paid attention once in a while."

,,I think she fell for you, Regina," Emma jokes and Henry splutters.

,,Very funny, miss Swan."

 **To Be Continued..**


	6. A Dragon with attachment-issues

**Everything She Wanted**

 **A dragon with attachment issues:**

Oh damn it. Regina had forgotten all about it. It happened every year, and yet somehow it had slipped her mind completely.

How the hell could she have forgotten? She knows it happens every year, damn it.

Last year she couldn't come, she was far too busy planning her wedding, and the year before that she was blundering around in the Underworld on a wild goose chase after a certain pirate. The previous years she didn't attend either, but before the curse broke, she attended every year, and this year she has even received a bloody handwritten invitation, so it probably wouldn't look too good if she didn't show up. Shit. Talk about bad timing. Maleficent won't be pleased, that's for sure, and Regina herself isn't too fond of the thought to be honest.

Regina sighs a little as she stacks and restacks the pile of papers on her desk. She's dawdling, she knows she is. Not that she doesn't want to come home, she just fears to deliver the news to Maleficent. The dragon won't be happy.

Unfortunately, stacking the papers on the desk doesn't take that long, and Regina has no choice but to leave the office for today.

Regina very slowly and reluctantly puts on her coat and small talks with Sarah for five minutes before she wishes her assistant a good day and leaves the office.

Regina walks down Main Street. It's another beautiful day in Storybrooke, with the sun shining down from a blue sky. They should definitely take the little dragons out for a stroll when they've had their afternoon nap.

She quickly reaches the mansion and quietly opens the front door. Not that she's avoiding Maleficent or anything, she just doesn't want to wake up the little ones. Amelia and Emerald are very sensitive children, and they wake up at any little noise. God knows where they have that from. Regina isn't particular alert when she's asleep, and neither is Maleficent. Unless Regina leaves the bed of course.

How the hell is Maleficent supposed to get any sleep when Regina is away? That's the big question. Maleficent has made it clear that she's incapable of sleeping without Regina, so this is one hell of a problem.

Regina has just discarded of her coat when Mal emerges from the nursery. The sorceresses' face immediately lights up in a smile when she sees Regina.

,,There you are," she says and wraps an arm around Regina. ,,I was beginning to think you wouldn't come home anymore."

,,When have I ever not come home?" Regina rebukes and turns around so they are face to face.

,,Good point. But I miss you when you're not home. You know that."

,,Then you won't be pleased about what I have to tell you," Regina says bitterly.

,,Why? What is it?" Maleficent asks, already alarmed and tightens her grip around Regina's waist.

,,I have to go to Boston in two weeks." Regina says quickly to rip of the band aid as fast as possible.

,,You have to _what_?" Maleficent half snarls and tightens her grip around the brunette further.

,,I think you heard me," Regina says and frees herself from Mal's convulsive grasp. Then she walks over to the kitchen table and pours herself a cup of coffee.

Maleficent follows her like a hawk. ,,Why do you have to go to- what did you call it?"

,,Boston."

,,Right. Why do you have to go to Boston?"

,,It's this conference thing I go to every year."

,,You didn't go last year."

,,Because I was planning our wedding."

,,Why do you _have_ to go this year?" Maleficent sulks and crosses her arms over her chest.

Regina waves the handwritten invitation in the dragon's face. ,,Because people will start to wonder if I keep cancelling."

,,So what?"

,,I would like to keep the impression that Storybrooke is a normal town where there's no dragons flying around. The last thing we need is a bunch of people getting too interested in our town. That's why I'm going. To show my face and silence whatever rumor there might be."

Maleficent sighs. ,,I suppose you have a point, but I still don't like it."

,,Neither do I," Regina admits. ,,I hate to leave the babies and you, but.."

,,How long are you gonna be gone for?" Maleficent asks sullenly.

,,Three days."

,, _What_? Regina!" Maleficent protests and her eyes widens in terror.

,,A little perspective please. It's _only_ three days, not three months," Regina says and shakes her head. ,,I'm sure you can manage three days on your own."

Maleficent huffs out a breath in disagreement.

,,Don't be so dramatic," Regina says and rolls her eyes. ,,You will be plenty busy with the little dragons, you won't even get time to miss m…"

She's rudely interrupted when Maleficent snatches the coffee cup from her grasp and kisses her rather passionately.

Regina wobbles slightly under the sudden expression of affection and stumbles backwards until her back collides with the kitchen table.

,,Woah. Easy there," she giggles and gives Mal's shoulder a soft squeeze.

Maleficent only reluctantly breaks the kiss and loosens her grip on Regina.

,,I already miss you," she complains and frowns.

,,Then it's lucky I'm still here," Regina sniggers. Attachment issues indeed.

Maleficent sulks and a dark shadow rests upon her face, so Regina decides it's time to turn the dragon's attention elsewhere.

,,Do you wanna go to Granny's and have lunch?" she suggests.

Maleficent just shrugs, and Regina takes that as a yes.

The two queens quickly dress Amelia and Emerald in appropriate clothes and places them in the stroller.

Maleficent continues her "silent and sullen"-attitude, and Regina finds it maddening and annoying, but she has no idea how to make the dragon feel any better with the situation. She can't cancel the trip again, and Mal can't come with her, so there's really nothing Regina can do about it.

Maleficent remains silent when they enter the diner, and she doesn't say a word when Regina asks her what she wants to eat. She simply shrugs in a "doesn't matter"-manner. Regina feels very tempted to order something the dragon doesn't like just to get back at her, but doesn't. Instead she orders the usual sandwich Maleficent likes.

Their food arrives, and they eat in complete silence. The only thing that breaks the silence, is the occasional babbling from Emerald and Amelia.

Regina is just about to give Maleficent a piece of her mind and tell her that she's acting like a child, or something equally insulting, but she doesn't get the chance to do so before Emma and Snow shows up at their table.

,,Hey," Emma says as she and her mother pulls a chair over and sits down. ,,Everything alright here?"

,,Of course," Regina says calmly. ,,We were just having lunch."

Snow glances at the eight and a half month old babies in the stroller and smiles. ,,My, how they grow fast, Regina!"

,,Mmm. They are getting quite heavy to lift, aren't you?" Regina says softly to the babies.

,,What's the matter with _you_?" Emma asks Maleficent and raises an eyebrow at the expression on Mal's face.

The sorceress _does_ look kind off pathetic the way she's just sitting and cradling her coffee cup with both hands with that "kicked dragon" expression on her face.

Snow frowns when Maleficent doesn't answer, and the princess turns to Regina: ,,What's going on?"

Regina is just about to explain the reason behind the distraught expression on her wife's face, when Mal blurts out:

,,Regina is _leaving_ me!"

Snow chokes on her coffee, and Emma gapes at Regina.

,,You are _what_?" Snow croaks and stares at her former stepmother.

Regina shakes her head in defeat. ,,I am _not_ leaving, you morons."

,,Yes you are." Maleficent says emotionless.

,,No I'm not. Stop being so theatrical!"

,,So you're not leaving?" Snow says confused and relieved.

,,Of course I'm not."

,,Yes you are!"

,,God, you're impossible," Regina sighs and rubs her temples.

,,Uh, I'm a bit confused," Emma says and raises and raises an eyebrow. ,,Are you leaving or not?"

,,No. Well, I _am_ , but not like that."

,,Where are you going?" Snow asks and looks like she's trying to calm herself down.

,,To Boston. I've been invited to attend a conference, and I can't turn the invitation down."

,,Oh." Emma says and nods. ,,Now I get it."

,,I don't like it." Maleficent hisses, and ears a snigger from Snow.

,,I think you are being a tad dramatic my _dear_ ," Regina says strained. ,,Have a little perspective. You act like I'm gonna be away for months."

,,How long _are_ you gonna be away for, Regina?" Snow asks and looks rather amused now.

,,Three _fucking_ days," Maleficent snarls before Regina gets the chance to answer.

,,Language," Regina warns.

,,Only three days. That's not too bad," Snow says gently to Maleficent.

,, _Thank_ you!" Regina interjects.

,,It's bad enough," Maleficent says darkly. ,,How am I supposed to survive without you for _three_ days?"

,,I'm sure you'll find a way," Regina says tiredly and turns her gaze to the ceiling.

Maleficent huffs in disagreement, and then excuses herself to the bathroom.

Once the dragon disappears into the bathroom, Snow turns to Regina:

,,She's gonna be a wreck until you return."

,,I'm well aware," Regina says and shakes her head. ,,But I don't know what to do. I can't cancel, and she can't come with me. I have no use of her if she's turned into dust. If it hadn't been for that stupid curse, she could have come with me."

,,Maybe Gold could cook some kind of antidote up?" Emma suggests.

,,In two weeks?" Regina says and raises an eyebrow. ,,Hardly. He's good, but not that good."

,,We can keep an eye on her. And make sure she eats," Snow half-chuckles.

,,Let's hope it won't come to _that_. She has two children; I expect her to take good care of them while I'm away."

,,I'm sure she can handle being a single mother for three days. Even if she misses you like crazy," Emma smirks.

,,I wish she would stop being so damn dramatic all the time," Regina snips. ,,It's not the end of the world."

,,Maybe it is to her," Snow says gently. ,,Remember how long she waited for you."

Regina's annoyance fades a little. Snow is absolutely right. Maybe this _does_ take Maleficent back to a time where Regina wasn't within her reach.

Regina bites the inside of her cheek and can't help but feel a little ashamed for brushing Maleficent's concern aside like it's no big deal.

,,I suppose I _could_ be a little nicer to her," the brunette mutters.

And being _nice_ is exactly what Regina is going to be today. In fact, she's gonna be at her sweetest, which means no sharp answers or biting remarks. One hell of a hard task, but Regina manages to overhear all of Maleficent's sullen remarks throughout the afternoon.

They spend a few hours with Amelia and Emerald, watching the babies crawl around and squeal and babble is so very entertaining, and Regina feels like a terrible mother for leaving them for three days.

Maleficent's face briefly lights up in smiles now and then when the babies' tugs at her golden hair, but then her face falls back into that sullen, rather heartbreaking expression.

 _They really can't have that_ , Regina thinks to herself. It was time to pull out the big guns.

They feed the little dragons, and once they have been put down for their afternoon nap, Regina has a suggestion:

,,Dance with me?" she asks and holds her hand out towards her wife.

Mal's eyebrows raises towards her hairline, and Regina knows exactly why. Normally it's the dragon who initiates silly things like dancing.

,,Are you serious?" Maleficent asks doubtingly.

,,Of course I am. I wouldn't have asked otherwise," Regina assures and makes a come-hither motion with her hand.

It works as planned. Maleficent instantly comes closer and takes the hand Regina holds out towards her.

So far so good. Regina waves her hand and the first song she can think of comes floating through the room:

" _Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come-hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft…"_

Maleficent smirks and puts her hands on Regina's hips. Regina returns the grin, and the two witches floats into the rhythm.

" _And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do?_

 _'Cause it's witchcraft  
Wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo.._"

It works as intended. Maleficent smiles as they twirl around in tact to the music, and Regina finds herself chuckling softly when Maleficent spins her around and catches her in her arms.

" _When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what you're leading me to_

 _It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_.."

Regina wants to make sure that Maleficent forgets all about her upcoming trip to Boston, so she grabs the sorceress' hips a bit firmer so their bodies are pressed tightly against each other as they dance.

Maleficent lets out a tiny gasp at the sudden change from playful to intense, and Regina smirks as she presses a hand flatly against the small of Maleficent's back.

,,You have an interesting definition of dancing, my dear," Maleficent comments as Regina almost grinds her body up against hers.

,,I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina says innocently.

"' _Cause it's witchcraft  
That crazy witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo_

 _When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what you're leading me to_.."

Regina makes sure that they continue to move in tact to the music, but she can't help but taking things a little further and steal a kiss from Maleficent's lips. Or two.. Or three.

At the second kiss, Maleficent grips the back of her neck to keep her exactly where she is. The dragon's breathing has become somewhat strained. Who knew dancing could be this... interesting.

" _It's such an ancient pitch  
But one that I'd never switch  
'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_.."

Regina abandons all thoughts about dancing and begins to slowly unbutton Mal's blouse. Why drag this out further?

,,What are you up to?" Maleficent inquires somewhat breathless and watches Regina's hands intensely.

,,What does it look like I'm up to?" Regina answers softly and pops another button open.

,,Right now?"

,,Right now." Regina confirms calmly and opens another button. ,,Unless you don't want to of course," she continues with faux concern.

,,You can stop talking nonsense right now," Maleficent half groans and guides Regina's hands back to her half opened shirt.

,,Glad to hear we're on the same page," Regina smirks and quickly opens the rest of the buttons and drops the garment to the floor.

Maleficent shudders as Regina places a warm kiss on her now bare shoulder. Regina takes her bra-strap between her fingers and then realizes it with a soft pop, eliciting a soft moan from Maleficent when the elastic snaps back against her flesh.

Regina smirks at her before dropping to her knees and peppering Maleficent's stomach with featherlight kisses. Maleficent's knees instantly begins to tremble and the dragon moans again. ,,Is there- _mmhf_!- any chance we can go to bed right now?"

Regina rises to her full height and wraps an arm around Mal's neck. ,,Lead the way, dear."

Maleficent doesn't need to be told twice. She instantly grabs Regina's wrist and drags her upstairs and into the bedroom. And there's absolutely no talk about trips to Boston or _anything else_ for that matter as their clothes slowly starts to pile up on the floor, instead all conversation is replaced with breathless moans and quiet moans of pleasure.

A good while later, Regina is the one who decides that they should probably do something else too, so both of them gets dressed, and Regina sends Mal out on a little stroll with the little dragons.

Regina herself settles for a short walk to the square where she finds a bench. Heavens know her legs still feels like jelly.

She has only been sitting for five minutes or so and enjoying the sunlight, when Emma comes walking towards her with Leia in her stroller.

,,Hey," the Savior says.

,,Hello. Again."

,,I just ran into Maleficent and the little ones."

,,Did you now?"

,,Mhmm. She looked a bit more enthusiastic than she did earlier."

 _Oh, Maleficent. We have to work on your ability to hide your stupid grin_.

,,In fact, she looked positively _glowing_ ," Emma chuckles and waggles an eyebrow at Regina.

,,Did she now?" _well, that's nice_.

,,Mhmm. She did."

,,Good for her."

,,Do I even want to know what you did to uh- cheer her up?"

,,No.."

 **To Be Continued..**


	7. Departure

**Everything She Wanted**

 **-Departure:**

The two weeks flies by way too quickly, and before they know, it's the night before Regina has to leave for Boston. Maleficent is still unhappy about it, but instead of arguing about it, she chooses to be dissatisfied in silence.

Regina isn't very keen on going either, but she has already accepted the invitation, so there's really no way around it.

They had dinner a few hours ago, and Emma and Killian arrived soon after to borrow a particular baby book that Leia for some reason had taken a shine to. Regina is in the process of finding the papers she needs for the conference, and Mal has kindly offered to put their children to bed. Normally, that's Regina's job, but the former queen is a bit busy at the moment.

,,Alright, little dragons," Mal says softly and scoops both babies into her arms. ,,Time for bed."

Amelia and Emerald doesn't seem very unhappy with that. It had been kind of a long day with lots of things to do.

,,I'll come up and say goodnight to them in a second," Regina says and stuffs the papers away in a bag.

Maleficent leaves with the babies, and Regina can hear Amelia and Emerald babble all the way up the stairs.

,,And where is that book?" Regina mutters and tries to find the book Emma and Killian came for.

,,It's alright," Emma says. ,,We can just wait until you get back from Boston."

,,No, no, no. I know it's here somewhere," Regina says determined and removes another stack of papers. She was quite right. The book is indeed hiding under the pile of papers.

,,There! Found it!" she says rather triumphantly.

,,Thanks," Emma says and hands Leia over to Killian to receive the book.

,,You seem a little stressed," Killian observes and rubs little Leia's back.

,,Do I really?" Regina counters sarcastically. ,,Maybe I'm stressed about leaving my children."

,,Maleficent will do just fine," Emma says firmly. ,,It's her children too."

,,I _know_ it is," Regina snips. ,,And I know they couldn't be in better hands, but it's still stressful."

,,I get it," Killian nods and looks softly at Leia. ,,I wouldn't be too happy leaving my little princess."

Emma sniggers and shares a rather horrible, lovey-dovey look with her pirate.

Maleficent appears on the top of the stairs again.

,,That was fast," Regina comments.

,,They were tired," Maleficent says and yawns. ,,And so am I. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

,,Parenting is tough," Killian nods.

,,Indeed," the dragon agrees.

,,Sleep well then," Emma says.

,,Thank you, Savior," Maleficent doesn't move from the spot. Instead she shuffles a little on her feet and looks at her wife.

,,Are you coming anytime soon, Regina, or..?"

Regina smiles a little at that. _Attachment issues indeed_. ,,In a moment," she assures the dragon. ,,I just need to finish down here."

,,Alright I guess," Maleficent sighs and doesn't seem at all happy with that answer.

Killian chuckles as Maleficent slowly saunters into the bedroom. ,,The dragon doesn't like going to bed alone."

,,How she's going to manage the next three days is an absolute mystery," Regina deadpans.

,,I'm sure having two young children is gonna be reason enough to send her to bed early," Emma jokes.

,,And two teenagers. I gave Henry permission to invite Violet over. Maleficent just doesn't know yet."

,,Is that a way of making think of something else than how much she misses _you_?" Killian inquires.

,,Yes, pirate. That's exactly what it is. We all have our little methods."

,,Very clever," Emma compliments.

,,Thank you."

,,Regina?" Maleficent calls from the bedroom.

,,Yes?"

,,Are you coming to bed?"

Regina throws her hands in the air. ,,Are you kidding me? It's been less than 2 minutes."

Maleficent grumbles something inaudible, and Regina is positive that it isn't very polite words.

,,Is she a bit clingy?" Killian chuckles.

,,More than just a bit I'm afraid," Regina says darkly and shakes her head in defeat.

,,It's adorable," Emma says without batting an eye.

,,No, it's _not_. It's annoying. And unnecessary."

,,And you secretly love it," Emma accuses with a grin.

,,I really, really don't. And I think your daughter wants to go home," Regina says sharply and motions towards Leia who's stirring and fussing in her fathers arms.

,,Right. She's probably hungry. Thank you for the book," Emma says.

,,Your welcome, Emma."

,,Have a good trip to Boston," Killian adds and flashes Regina a smile.

,,Thank you pirate."

,,Goodnight," Emma says a bit cheeky, and Regina rolls her eyes.

Once alone, Regina packs the rest of the papers away. She switches the lights off by using magic and then heads upstairs.

She tiptoes into the nursery and looks down at her little sleeping dragons. Amelia is holding on to the stuffed dragon Zelena gave the babies, and Emerald has somehow managed to kick the covers away. Regina gently tucks Emerald in again, and the baby coos softly in her sleep. Then she drops a kiss on Amelia's forehead. Her other little dragon isn't responding, she's fast asleep.

She leaves the nursery and leaves the door half open so they can hear if one or both babies starts to move about during the night. Amelia is a bit of a light sleeper, and it doesn't take much to wake her up.

Regina heads into the bedroom and finds Mal wide awake. The dragon is sitting upright in the bed with a book in her lap, but it's obvious that she's really waiting for Regina. The book is just a smokescreen.

Regina flashes her wife a smile and then searches through the closet. She quickly finds what she's looking for and pulls out a nightgown. As she unzips her blazer and folds it neatly, she notices that Mal is no longer bothering to pretend to read.

,,Are you watching me undress?" she questions and pulls the cream-colored silk top over her head.

,,Yes I am," Maleficent smirks and her eyes roam over Regina's bra-clad back.

,,You are crazy," Regina sighs and shimmies out of her pants. It had taken a while, but she finally fits into her regular clothes again. Who would have thought that, given the size she reached when she was pregnant with the twins.

Maleficent groans quietly when Regina unclasps her bra and puts it away in the closet.

,,Is there some sort of problem dear?" Regina asks calmly and rubs her back where the bra have left marks.

,,Your state of undress is a huge issue," Maleficent answers and licks her lips.

,,Idiot," Regina chuckles and slips into the nightgown. She gives her hair a quick combing and then slides into bed next to Maleficent.

Maleficent immediately scoots closer and wraps an arm around Regina. The dragon buries her nose in Regina's hair and sighs deeply, inhaling the smell of apples.

Regina waves her hand and switches the lights off in the bedroom. She exhales softly and curls up in Mal's arms. It doesn't occur to her to say goodnight, she and Maleficent doesn't really do that. Good morning occasionally, but never goodnight.

The bedroom is completely silent and it doesn't take long before Regina is on the edge of sleep. But then something disturbs her. Or rather _someone_. Maleficent is kissing her naked shoulder rather intensely, and her fingers fiddles with the delicate straps on Regina's nightgown.

,,What are you doing?" Regina asks sleepily.

,,What do you think I'm doing?" Maleficent counters and tries her best to wiggle a hand inside Regina's nightgown.

But Regina sniggers and turns around in her arms so they are face to face. ,,Not tonight," she tells the dragon.

Maleficent looks as Christmas has been cancelled. ,,Why not tonight?" she asks and almost pouts.

,,Because _my darling_ , I would like to get an early start tomorrow, and if we do this, it's very likely that I won't get one."

,,We could hurry?"

,,Do you honestly believe that?"

,,Not really," Maleficent confesses and grins.

,,I didn't think so either."

,,Are you rejecting me, my lovely?"

,,Yes," Regina drawls. ,,That's exactly what I'm doing."

,,You are breaking my heart, Regina."

,,My deepest apologies."

Maleficent wraps her arms tighter around Regina. It seems like the dragon is afraid to let go of her.

Regina sighs and closes her eyes once more.

,,But for the record, I _am_ going to fuck you senseless when you get back."

,,Go to sleep, Maleficent."

Maleficent looks rather pathetic the next morning and she keeps sending Regina's suit case deadly stares.

Regina on the other hand, clings to her little dragons for as long as possible. Her heart twists painfully at the thought of leaving her children, and she envies Maleficent, who can stay with them.

,,Mommy's gonna miss you two s _o_ much," she murmurs and squeeze the babies tightly.

Amelia babbles and grab a lock of Regina's dark hair. And for once, Regina lets her do it. Emerald yawns and rests her little head on Regina's chest, and Regina's heart almost melts on the spot.

,,This is terrible," she complains to Maleficent.

,,I agree," the sorceress grumbles.

,,I meant leaving the children," Regina says and shakes her head.

,,The little dragons are gonna be well looked after," Maleficent assures and then her mouth twists. ,,But what about me? Who's gonna look after _me_?"

Regina sniggers and glances at her watch. Gosh, how time flies. ,,I better get going."

,,Already?"

,,I'm afraid so," Regina sighs and empties her cup of coffee.

Maleficent scowls but doesn't protest, and she insists upon walking Regina to the car.

Regina only reluctantly let's go of her little dragons after peppering their chubby little cheeks with kisses.

Maleficent and Regina walks out to the car and Regina stuffs her suitcase into the trunk of the Mercedes.

,,Well, that's that," she says and gives Mal a light kiss on the cheek. ,,See you in three days."

She attempts to climb into the car, but Maleficent stops her and grabs onto the sleeve on her coat.

,,You get back here right now." Maleficent half snarls with a fistful of Regina's coat in her hand.

,,Now what?" Regina sighs resignedly and turns around to face her wife.

Maleficent answers by locking her arms around her and kiss her deeply.

 _Oh. Well. That's one way of saying goodbye._ Regina promptly throws around Maleficent's neck and returns the kiss with all her might. Maleficent, who realizes that Regina isn't gonna fight her on this release her tight grip a bit, and her arms snakes around Regina's waist a bit more natural.

Regina reaches up and cups Maleficent's cheeks tenderly as Mal's hands slides down to rest on her lower back.

Finally, after several minutes of kissing, Regina chuckles hoarsely and pushes her wife away. ,,You have to let me go now, dragon."

,,And what if I don't want to?" Maleficent counters.

,,Then I'll be forced to use magic on you."

,,One more kiss," Maleficent insists.

Regina sighs in mock irritation and wraps her arms around Mal's neck once more. Maleficent kisses her again. This time a bit more insistently.

Regina eagerly returns the kiss and her fingers tangles into Mal's hair on their own accord.

A low snigger reaches Regina's ear, and she breaks the kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Zelena standing on the other side of the street and watching their every move.

,,Why is there always people watching whenever we kiss each other?" the brunette mumbles and does her best to ignore her sister.

,,Because they are ever so fascinated by our relationship?" Maleficent suggests cheekily.

,,Let's hope not," Regina sighs. ,,Alright. Now I _have_ to go," she leans in and steals another kiss from Maleficent's lips.

,,I'm gonna miss you."

,,Likewise, dragon."

Regina climbs into the car. ,,Take good care of the girls and Henry."

,,Always. Drive safe."

,,I will."

Regina starts the engine and she keeps watching Maleficent in the rearview mirror until she reaches a corner and the dragon disappears out of her view.

 **To Be Continued..**


	8. Boston Part I

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Boston part I:**

The drive to Boston takes four hours, and by the time the Mercedes finally pulls up in front of the hotel, Regina is grateful to get out of the car. That was one hell of a long drive.

Regina grabs her suitcase and walks into the hotel. A hotel clerk shows her to the hotel room she booked.

The room isn't exactly like her mansion back in Storybrooke, it's quite small and dark and not very cozy. There's a bed squeezed into the corner of the room, a few hangers lying on the tiny nightstand next to the bed. Then there's a very small vanity and an even smaller mirror, and that's it.

 _It's gonna be three fun days_ , Regina sarcastically thinks to herself. She has probably become too used to Storybrooke. Not like before the first curse broke and she took frequent trips to Boston to try and escape the triviality that was her life then. Strange. Back then she always loved to leave Storybrooke for a while, and now she can't wait to get back home again. Quite the change.

Regina dumps her suitcase on the wooden floor and plops down on the bed. Well, that's not a very comfortable bed. Damn it. Her back is gonna be ruined by the time this stupid conference ends.

She looks around in the sad hotel room that's her home for the next three days. She already misses her children. She's well aware that some mothers would jump at the opportunity to get a full night's sleep and not be woken up by crying children, but that's definitely not the case for her. The hotel room is too quiet. She misses the sound of her children babbling and crawling about, and she misses her nearly grown up son and the way he's practically attached to his damn cellphone.

And then there's her wife. Regina misses her too. Who would have thought that she could actually miss Maleficent's rude remarks and cheeky comments? How _strange_. That dragon isn't the only one with attachment issues.

Regina glances at her watch. There's still a few hours until the conference starts, so she decides to kill the time with a book. Today's choice is John Steinbeck's East of Eden.

A few hours and half a book later, Regina decides it's time to get ready for the conference, and she puts the book down and finds the grey dress she's planning on wearing.

The bathroom isn't exactly big either. It's small. No, it's _tiny_. Had she been any taller, she would have to duck her head. There isn't much space in the shower either, and Regina ends up standing with her neck twisted. That's necessary if she's going to fit in there.

Regina quickly realizes that the shower isn't working properly. The water is ice cold, and the waterjet is quite hard and very uncomfortable. Some hotel this is. She should have sprung for something a bit more expensive. But since it's only three days, she thought that this would do. Well, apparently not. Lesson learned.

However small and dissatisfying it is, Regina somehow manage to take a shower, and she silently thanks herself for being smart enough to bring her own towels instead of opting for the hotel towels. They would probably be as small as everything else in here.

Regina steps out of the shower and wraps the towel tightly around herself. A pity she didn't bring a bathrobe. That would have been nice.

She runs her finger through her wet hair and is searching through her bag to find her hairbrush, when she becomes aware over a buzzing sound coming from the other room.

Regina quickly leaves the tiny bathroom and finds her phone on the nightstand. The display is lightening up, and Regina immediately recognizes the caller id.

,,Hello?"

,,Why aren't you answering your phone?" Maleficent complains sharply.

,,I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?" Regina shoots back.

,,I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes."

,,Well excuse me, but I was in the shower. I couldn't hear the phone because of the water running."

A long moment of silence follows her statement, and then: ,,Please tell me you're not naked right now."

,,I am _not_. I'm wearing a towel."

,,That doesn't really make it any better, sweetheart."

,,You're crazy. How are the babies?"

,,Wonderful. They are in the middle of taking a nap. Mia had a magnificent screaming session earlier."

,,Oh. What a pity I missed that. Quite the little firecracker, isn't she?"

,,Indeed," Maleficent chuckles.

Regina glances discreetly at her watch. A half an hour until the conference start. Not that she doesn't want to talk to Mal, but a little multitasking isn't forbidden. She puts the phone on speaker and puts it down on the vanity table.

,,What are you doing?" Maleficent questions. Apparently, she heard the thud when Regina put the phone down.

,,I just put you on speaker, dear. So I can use both of my hands to get ready," Regina explains and retrieves her high heeled shoes.

,,So I'm actually talking to you while you put on your clothes?"

,,Terribly arousing isn't it?" Regina quips and drops the towel to the floor.

,,Oh, you have no idea," Maleficent drawls. And then: ,,Are you naked _now_?"

,,Maybe," Regina says and rolls her eyes even though the dragon isn't here to see it.

,,You are _killing_ me." Maleficent complains. ,,Why aren't you here?"

,,Do you miss me already?" Regina sniggers as she slips into her panties and puts on her bra. The strap pops back against her still wet skin.

,,Of course I do and.. Was that a bra strap I heard?" Maleficent smirks in the other end of the phone.

,,How the hell did you know?"

,,Dragon hearing, my darling."

,,Or maybe just wishful thinking."

,,Definitely not," Mal says and sighs into the phone. ,,If I used wishful thinking you would be here right now. Wearing nothing but the towel."

Regina laughs. ,,Well, maybe if you wish it hard enough."

Maleficent chuckles as well, and then Regina hears another voice in the background saying in a sing-song voice: ,,Put down the phone, put down the phone!"

,,Was that Lily?" Regina frowns.

,,Yes. Zelena's here too. I got lonely."

,,Did you now? Are you in the process of trading me for my sister?"

,,Never," Maleficent says firmly, and then, more playful: ,,Redheads aren't really my thing."

,,Good to know."

,,Brunettes on the other hand," Maleficent continues, and Regina is certain that the dragon is licking her lips.

,,Now, now. Don't force me to get jealous of every single brunette in the world," Regina quips.

,,Ah but there's only _one_ brunette I have eyes for, my darling. And I'll have you know that she is one hell of a woman."

,,Is she now?"

,,Oh _yess_ ," Maleficent purrs. ,,She is positively _wonderful_ with her quick wits and sharp remarks. And her _eyes_.."

Regina finds herself blushing slightly. ,,Careful dear. I think you might be overdoing it a little."

Maleficent completely overhears her and continues: ,,And then there's of course her _magnificent_ body, I'm telling you, if you saw her a.."

,, _Mom_!" Lily groans in the background. ,,Do you have to traumatize me every time we see each other?!"

Regina rolls her eyes again as she puts on her stockings. ,,Nicely done dear."

,,Thank you."

,,Please don't tell me Lily and Zelena has been listening to every word you've said."

,,Maybe.."

,,Alright," Regina snips. ,,I am going to hang up now, dragon."

,,What a pity."

,,Give the babies a kiss for me?"

,,Of course."

,,And tell them and Henry that I miss them."

,,And what about _me?_ Don't you miss me?"

,,Maybe a little bit," Regina purrs. ,,See you."

,,Call me later?"

,,You got it."

They hang up, and Regina quickly puts on the rest of her clothes. She smiles as she puts on her makeup. That silly dragon. There's no doubt that she misses Regina terribly already. And it actually feels kind of nice to know that she awaits Regina's return most eagerly. They haven't been much apart since they started seeing each other, and Regina finds herself missing that silly dragon oh so terribly. It's gonna be a long three days, Regina muses to herself. It's a bit pathetic really. Who would have guessed that dragons could be that addictive?

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Boston Part II

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Boston part II:**

Regina is knackered when she returns to her hotel room that night. Finally, _finally_ she's able to kick of her high heels, change out of the dress and climb to bed.

This is her last night in Boston, and she's looking forward to go home tomorrow. The conference had been long and boring. Just people arguing and talking in circles without getting anywhere. Regina had chirped in here and there, and the other contestants there had been pleased to see her. Regina had excused her absence with getting married and general busyness in Storybrooke. A few of them had congratulated Regina on her recent marriage.

Regina sighs relieved as she kicks of her shoes and rubs her ankles. The conference might have been boring, but the dinner afterwards had been quite nice with lots of delicious food. And _very_ good wine. The only little mishap had been the man who had attempted to make a pass at her. Regina had declined his "offers" several times, but the guy had been quite insisting, and in the end Regina grew tired of it and decided to return to her hotel room.

She's looking forward to going home tomorrow. She misses her children so much. This is the last time she's leaving them, that's for sure.

Regina and Maleficent had of course stayed in contact the past two days, and she had received quite a few texts from Henry too, asking how the conference was going. Regina had answered truthfully that it was quite boring. That amused the teenager.

Maleficent seems to handle being a single parent wonderfully, and Regina had joked that maybe she should stay in Boston instead of coming home. Maleficent hadn't found that funny at _all_ , and had threated to do unspeakable things to Regina when she got home.

Regina shimmies out of the blue dress she's been donning today and rummages through her suitcase to find her pajamas. It takes several minutes before she realizes that she didn't even bring her pajamas. Silly her _. Oh well, nightgown it is_ _then_ , Regina thinks to herself as she pulls the garment over her head. Ahh. Much better. If only the bed was a bit more comfortable to sleep in. Her back is one big knot after spending a few days on that mattress, and Regina scolds herself for not bringing a couple of painkillers to take the edge of it.

Regina walks over to the vanity table to remove her makeup and notes that her knees are buckling slightly. Darn it. Why is her legs always what goes first when this happen?.

She sighs deeply and sits down in front of the mirror. She is in the process of removing her lipstick when her phone rings.

Regina sighs when she realizes that she left the damn thing on the nightstand. She grabs onto the vanity table as she stands up. She does her best to walk in a straight line as she wobbles over to the nightstand and grabs the phone.

The caller ID is very familiar. ,,Hello, dragon."

,,Hello yourself," Maleficent greats silkily in the other end of the line. ,,What are you doing?"

,,I am currently getting ready to go to bed. What are _you_ doing?"

,,I've just played p-p-play..?"

,,PlayStation?" Regina suggests helpfully.

,,Yes exactly. I've just played PlayStation with Henry."

,,Shouldn't he be in bed by now?" Regina frowns. It's pretty late.

,,He _is_. He went to bed a half an hour ago."

,,Good. And how are the little ones?"

,,Fine and dandy and fast asleep. They've had a very long day with lots of babbling."

,,That sounds very nice."

,,How was the conference?"

,,Very long and tedious," Regina grumbles. ,,I'm glad it's over."

,,I'm looking forward to see you tomorrow, my darling."

,,Mmm. It's gonna be nice to come home," Regina says and walks back to the vanity table. Unfortunately, she walks into an obstacle.

,,Ow! Son of a bi.." she complains when she stubs her toe rather hard.

Maleficent chuckles in the other end of the line. ,,What are you doing?"

,,I walked into a chair," Regina growls and shoots deadly stares at said chair.

,,Why would you do such a silly thing, my dear?"

,,It was in the way."

A few moments she can only hear Mal's breath in the phone, but then: ,,Are you drunk?"

,,No." Regina denies and sits down on the chair with some trouble.

,,Regina?" Maleficent coaxes.

,,I might be a little tipsy. There was a dinner to end the conference, and I had one or two glasses of wine too much," Regina shrugs.

,,Oh." Maleficent doesn't sound very pleased about that. ,,Don't hurt yourself please."

Regina scoffs. ,,I don't intend on going anywhere. Expect for to bed."

,,Good."

Then Regina hears someone skulking around outside her room, and she frowns. ,,Hold on two seconds, dear."

She walks over to the door and peeks out of the little peephole. Regina sighs deeply and shakes her head in defeat. It's that man from earlier. That annoying guy who kept making a pass at her. What the hell is he doing lurking outside her room. Surely, he can't be _that_ stupid.

Well, apparently he is, and Regina decides it's about time to give him a piece of her mind. ,,For god's sake, go away. I'm not interested!" she half shouts through the closed door. There. That worked. The guy hastily disappears.

Regina feels quite satisfied when she picks up the phone again. ,,Sorry about that, darling."

,,What on earth was _that_?" Mal asks in the other end of the line, and she already sound on edge.

,,Some poor bastard who doesn't take no for an answer."

,,Care to elaborate, my sweet?" Maleficent hisses, and Regina realizes that she made a mistake in telling her in the first place. Damn her and her loose tongue.

,,It was a man who kept chatting me up during the dinner," she quickly mutters. ,,And I kept telling him that I was married and not interested, but I think he has problems with his hearing or something like that."

Maleficent snarls into the phone. ,,Is your door locked?"

,,Of course it is," Regina snips and rolls her eyes. ,,I'm tipsy, not an idiot."

,,Keep it locked," Maleficent almost orders.

,,Yes Mistress," Regina chuckles.

,,How drunk are you?" Maleficent asks with a little snigger.

,,Pleasantly," Regina replies and quickly removes the rest of her makeup.

,,I think you might be more than just pleasantly drunk, my dear." Maleficent observes.

,,Really?" Regina says with faux surprise and stumbles over to the bed. Lying down will probably do her some good. Maybe the room will stop spinning.

,,Oops," she giggles as she nearly falls into the bed.

,,Now what are you doing?" Maleficent asks, and Regina is sure the dragon is raising her eyebrows.

,,Going to bed. I nearly tripped," Regina confesses gleefully and wiggles under the cover.

,,I'm deeply sorry I can't be there to witness _that_."

,,Mmm, so am I," Regina says and pushes her hair over her shoulder. ,,This bed does feel rather cold and lonely without you."

Maleficent sighs. ,,Please don't do that."

,,Do what?"

,,Make me miss you. Again."

,,Oh. Sorry."

,,Too late," Maleficent complains with a snarl. ,,I miss you again."

,,I miss you too," Regina assures. ,,I could use a dragon to warm me up right now."

,,God, Regina, don't say that. You are driving me insane."

,,Well, you could always _imagine_ I'm there," Regina teases and rubs her ankles together.

,,You are not helping one bit, _my darling_ ," Mal warns in the other end. ,,We will need to have a serious talk about this when you're sober."

,,Is that so, dragon?" Regina purrs. ,,Are you gonna _scold_ me?"

,,I'm warning you.."

,,Or maybe even… _punish_ me?" Regina relentlessly continues.

,,Regina.."

,,I think I would like that," Regina says casually and scratches her neck.

,,What?" Maleficent says, and her voice sounds a bit strained.

,,To be _punished_ ," Regina says silkily and licks her lips.

,,Careful dear. I might just take you up on that."

,,Oh, you _should_ ," Regina says and a shiver runs down her spine.

,,I really don't like you right now," Maleficent grumbles into the phone.

,,Yes you do," Regina laughs. ,,In fact, you want me very, very much right now. Isn't that right? You want to grab me and kiss me, and you want to rip my clothes off and.."

,, _Alright_!" Maleficent hisses. ,,Stop talking."

But Regina doesn't stop talking. Instead she completely disregards the dragon's delicate little feelings and goes on: ,,And maybe, just maybe I'll let you get the upper hand and let you be a little rough with me. Maybe I'll even _beg_ you to take me."

Maleficent's breathing has gone somewhat rapid in the other end of the line, and Regina has no doubt that the dragon is riled up.

The brunette sniggers. What a fun little game.

,,Are you still with me, _my darling_?" she purrs seductively into the phone.

,,I wish I was," Maleficent says frustrated. ,,I am going to kill you for this when you get back."

,,What a pity," Regina says and sticks out her bottom lip. ,,I was hoping you would do something _else_."

,, _Regina_!" Maleficent complains and groans into the phone.

,,Like.. bending me over," Regina continues innocently and bites her lip. ,,Yes, I think I would like that very much."

Another long moment of silence follows her statement, and for a second Regina thinks that the dragon either hung up on her, passed out or dropped the phone. But then Maleficent almost growls: ,,That comment just earned you a spanking, _my love_."

,,Really?" Regina says gleefully. ,,Well, I'm _very_ much looking forward to that, darling."

,,I have never been more frustrated with you than I am right now," Maleficent tells her. ,,You are such a _bad_ girl."

Regina squeaks. Maleficent's words sends a pool of wetness straight to her core. The brunette groans and feels a blush rise in her cheeks.

,,What is it, my dear?" Mal asks calmly.

,,Minor problem."

,,What kind of problem?"

,,You've just made me.."

,, _Don't you dare finish that sentence_!" Maleficent almost yells, and Regina chuckles.

Then she hears a click, and it takes a moment before she realizes that Mal hung up on her. That bastard actually hung up on her. How _rude_. She could at least have provided Regina with a bit of help to deal with this minor problem…

 **To Be Continued..**


	10. Home

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Wait for me to come home:**

Because of a rather nasty headache and heavy rain, Regina doesn't get the early start she had hoped for. Instead she's forced to wait at her hotel room until the rain subsides. When it finally does, it's late in the afternoon, and everybody else wants to go home as well, so Regina ends up stuck in a massive queue for hours. The traffic isn't moving _at all_ , and Regina grows more and more frustrated. She's tired, she has a headache and she just wants to go home and give her children a big hug. She's been stuck for hours already, and she has texted Mal to let her know about the delay. The sorceress was none too pleased about that.

Storybrooke seems realms away right now, and Regina has never been more eager to get back home.

When she finally reaches the town line, it's pitch black and Regina is tired but ever so grateful to be home. She holds her breath as she crosses the town line, and she feels a whoosh when her magic returns to her. It almost feels like getting knocked out temporarily, and Regina has to pull over for a second to catch her breath. When she feels ready, she continues the drive through Storybrooke. The entire town is pitch black. Regina yawns. She is quite tired from driving all day, and it _is_ 2 in the morning, so really, it's no wonder that she feels tired.

The Sheriff's station is dark as well. Apparently, Emma didn't pull an all-nighter like she sometimes does.

Finally, Regina reaches Mifflin Street, and her heart speeds up when she sees the mansion. Admittedly, she _does_ speed a little when she drives down the street, it's lucky that there's no sheriff's around to arrest her for speeding.

Regina almost jumps out of the car and crosses the pathway up to the house in two strides. She quietly opens the sometimes-creaking door and creeps inside.

The house is dark and quiet, and Regina doesn't bother to switch any light on as she moves around downstairs. Maleficent has kept her word. The kitchen and living room is spotless and perfect. Very impressive. Heavens know the dragon is a bit messy from time to time.

Regina slowly trots up the stairs. Not a sound coming from here either. The whole house is asleep. She pushes the door to the nursery open and pops her head inside. Amelia and Emerald are fast asleep in their cribs. The only thing Regina can hear is the steady rhythm of their heartbeats. She quietly walks closer and looks down at her sleeping children. Oh, how she has missed them. She wants to pick them up. Wants to cradle them in her arms, hold them into her chest and shower them with affection and love, but she knows she can't do that. It would be merciless to wake them now, so she settles for a quiet "mommy missed you so much", and quietly leaves the nursery again.

The next destination on Regina's nightly walk is Henry's room. She opens the door and peeks inside. The teenager is fast asleep as well. With his cellphone dangling loosely in his hand. Nothing new there. Regina smiles at that sight. She has missed her big son terribly as well. She decides not to wake him and quietly tiptoes out of the room again.

Next and final destination on her route is her bedroom- no, _their_ bedroom. She half expects Mal to be awake and sitting up in the bed when she pushes the door open, but no, the sorceress is fast asleep. In Regina's side of the bed, bless her. Regina sniffs into the air. The room smells of apples. Have Maleficent been using her perfume while she was away?

Regina doesn't have the heart to wake her up either. She looks so peaceful and relaxed when she's asleep. The brunette waves her hand and replaces her black dress with her grey silk pajamas. Then she quietly slips into bed next to Maleficent. The dragon doesn't wake up, and Regina decides to let her sleep. Two o'clock in the morning is too late to have a conversation.

The brunette yawns and curls up under the covers. It doesn't take more than five minutes before she's fast asleep next to her wife.

Moments later, or so it seems, she's awakened by a pair of arms wrapping tightly around her, pulling her closer. Then a pair of lips on her neck, and finally a hoarse and sleepily: ,,My darling."

Regina blinks. The bedroom is still dark, but the lights outside have changed a bit.

,,What time is it?" she asks tiredly.

,,Five in the morning. What time did you get home?"

,,A few hours ago. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

,,This was a _very_ nice nightly surprise," Maleficent chuckles quietly and pulls Regina even closer.

,,Are you happy to see me?" Regina asks with a little smile. She already knows the answer to that question.

,,What do you think?" Maleficent replies and gives Regina another kiss. This time on the side of her neck.

Regina sighs contented and gives Mal's hand a little pat. ,,It's nice to be home again."

,,Was it a long drive?"

,,Mmm, as you know I got stuck in a queue for hours. But can we please talk about this later? I'm knackered."

,,Alright," Maleficent nods and gives Regina another sweet kiss on the cheek. ,,It's good to have you home again, my beauty."

Regina falls asleep with a little smile on her lips.

The next time Regina wakes up, it's to babbling and the babies tugging at her hair. It turns out that Mal have fetched the babies from the nursery and brought them with her into the bedroom.

Regina slowly opens her eyes and sits up in the bed. The babies' squeals and Amelia promptly wraps her chubby little arms around her neck. Emerald, who has her own view on affection, gives Regina's hair another tug and tries her best to stuff it into her mouth.

Regina chuckles as she frees her hair from Emerald's grasp. ,,It's nice to see that they have missed me as much as I have missed them."

,,They are not the only ones who have missed you, my dear," Maleficent points out and gives Regina a very fond look.

,,And here I was, thinking that you might have traded me for my sister," Regina jokes while the babies keeps crawling around on her.

,,As I told you, redheads aren't my thing. And neither is wicked witches."

,,Zelena isn't wicked anymore," Regina rebuts. ,,At least not much."

,,Perhaps not, but she's not a queen."

,,Neither am I," Regina points out. ,,Split myself, remember?"

,,Oh, my dear," Mal says sweetly and gives her wrist a little squeeze. ,,You'll _always_ be the queen."

,, _A_ queen," Regina corrects.

,,No, dear. _The_ queen."

,,I think you're a bit silly," Regina accuses softly and chuckles when Amelia puts her little hand on her cheek.

,,Nonsense. Are you ready to have breakfast?"

,,Yes, and I think somebody else is too," Regina laughs when the babies squeals.

They take the babies downstairs, and Regina cheats a bit and makes breakfast appear on the table with a wave of her hand. She doesn't want to waste any time with making breakfast when she can focus on her children instead. Maleficent offers to feed them if Regina is hungry, but Regina declines the offer and insist upon feeding the babies herself. Amelia and Emerald are very good at eating the newly introduced baby food, and Regina finds herself missing breastfeeding them. Yes, it was an inconvenience to always unbutton her shirt at any given moment, but it was also very, very peaceful to watch her daughters eat and then silently fall asleep afterwards.

Halfway through the babies' breakfast, Henry emerges from his bedroom. He flashes Regina a big smile and a: "welcome home, mom." Regina returns the smile and insists upon giving her big son a hug, a gesture that elicts a smile from said young man.

Regina then proceeds to question him about how the three days with Maleficent has been, and Henry answers teasingly that Maleficent have lesser rules than she does, and by the way, the dragon is better at PlayStation than Emma is. That amuses Regina, and she makes a mental note to taunt Emma about it later.

Once the twins have been fed, and Regina has eaten as well, she gets a strong urge to stretch her legs, so she asks Henry and Mal whether they want to go for a little stroll with the babies. Henry declines, he has already made plans with Violet, so.. but Maleficent quickly says yes, and both women use a bit of magic to get dressed and done up, but the twins are gently dressed by hand. No reason to make them addicted to magic at this young age.

,,Do you realize that our anniversary is coming up in two months?" Maleficent asks once they are out on the streets with the babies securely placed in the stroller.

,,Yes, as a matter fact I do," Regina chuckles.

,,To think that you have put up with me for a year," Maleficent says half-serious.

,,Quite astounding, isn't it?" Regina teases. ,,I mean, you _are_ kind of a pain in the.."

,,Watch it," Maleficent cuts her off and sneers.

,,What's the matter, dragon? Can't handle the truth?" Regina says and ignores her warning completely.

,,I would be careful with my smart remarks if I were you," Maleficent warns silkily, and it gives Regina a certain thrill.

,,Would you now?" she shoots back. ,,Otherwise.. what?"

,,Maybe you'll find out later. If you're lucky."

Regina shrugs, completely unimpressed.

Not very surprisingly, they end up in Granny's Diner. Once the little ones have settled down, and their eyes started drooping, Maleficent and Regina turned the stroller around and headed into Granny's to have some coffee.

They sit down in an empty booth, but the booth doesn't stay empty for very long. Two minutes after the two sorceresses arrived, they are more or less overrun by Emma, Snow and Zelena.

,,You're back," Zelena says as all three women without further ado sits down.

,,Nicely observed," Regina says dryly. Her sister is an except in stating the obvious.

,,And _you_ don't look sad anymore," Snow beams at Maleficent.

,,Have she been looking sad?" Regina questions and frowns.

,,More like pissed," Emma corrects. ,,Like a dragon robbed of her treasure."

,,Well, what can I say," Maleficent drawls. ,,It's nice having all of my girls gathered under one roof."

Zelena sniggers and Snow makes a ridiculously stupid face.

,,I am not _your girl_ ," Regina grimaces and grits her teeth.

,,Aren't you?" Zelena mutters and winks at her sister.

,,No," Regina denies firmly.

Snow chuckles. ,,Well, it's nice seeing you two back together."

,,You act like I have been away for _months_ ," Regina says and rolls her eyes.

,,Feels like it," Maleficent says quietly.

,,Your dragon has been very sad without you, Regina," Emma says completely serious.

,,Shut up, Savior," Maleficent snarls.

,,It's true," Zelena chirps in with a smirk on her lips. ,,She's been driving all of us insane while you were gone?"

,,How so?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow. This is rather interesting.

,,Oh you know," Zelena says and continues with a phenomenal imitation of Maleficent's voice: ,,I wonder what Regina is doing, when can I call Regina, why isn't Regina answering her phone, what if something is wrong, what if she can't get back to Storybrooke, I miss Regina, I have no one to talk to, I haven't been sleeping for three day.."

,, _Alright_!" Maleficent hisses while Emma and Snow laughs. ,,I think she gets it, witch!"

,,You haven't been sleeping while I was gone?" Regina questions her wife. She didn't say anything about that when they spoke over the phone.

,,You weren't supposed to know that!" Maleficent rebuts.

,,Maybe you ought to head back home and get some sleep?" Regina suggests, and Maleficent sneers and moves closer to her.

,,I am not going home while you are sitting here!"

,,Alright. I was only a suggestion, there's no reason to take that tone with me."

,,I weren't taking _any_ tone with you."

,,Yes you were."

,,No I wasn't."

Snow laughs. ,,I have missed hearing you two arguing all the time."

,,I haven't missed arguing," Regina says darkly.

,,No? Well, maybe you should have run off with that guy from yesterday." Maleficent teases.

Regina frowns when she remembers a rather foggy piece of the phone conversation she had with her wife yesterday.

,,Guy? What guy?" Snow asks immediately and her green eyes widens.

,,Oh, just a man who pursued Regina at the dinner yesterday," Maleficent answers before Regina gets the chance to answer.

,,He did _not_ pursue me," Regina denies.

,,He followed you back to your hotel room," Maleficent says flatly.

,,He did _what_?" Emma asks half amused.

,,I don't know which part of "I'm married and uninterested" didn't get through to him," Regina says a bit sharply. ,,But I told him to shove off and he did so…"

,,I'm glad your door was locked," Mal says sincerely. ,,You weren't exactly in a state where you could fight him."

Regina sighs deeply.

,,What do you mean?" Zelena asks and frowns.

,,Regina was a little drunk yesterday, weren't you, my darling?" Maleficent teases and gives Regina a little nudge.

,,Tipsy," Regina corrects darkly.

,,Ha! Given how you rambled on, you were more than just tipsy, my lovely."

Regina quickly looks down at the table instead of her wife. Suddenly she remembers bits and pieces from the conversation she and Mal had over the phone yesterday. Damn it. Damn her and her loose tongue.

 **To Be Continued..**


	11. Welcome Home

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Welcome Home:**

Maleficent is one big smirk when they return home from Granny's with the little ones a bit later. Regina, however ignores her smirking wife and scoops her babies up and carries them upstairs to put them down for their afternoon nap.

Emerald and Amelia soon falls asleep, but Regina dawdles anyway. Has no interest in being confronted with her own drunken slur from yesterday, and she has a feeling that Mal will do just that.

She's quite right. Maleficent is waiting for her when she comes down the stairs again, and the dragon smirks once more and follows her into the living room.

Regina sits down on the couch and turns her gaze upwards to the ceiling as she braces herself for what's to come.

She doesn't have to wait long. Maleficent sits down next to her and teasingly runs her finger up and down Regina's thigh. ,,So, my darling. I take it that I jolted your memory?"

Regina sighs heavily. ,,About what?"

,,Ah, ah, ah. That's not gonna work," Maleficent says and brushes her words aside. ,,I think you know perfectly what you said."

,,Maybe." Regina surrenders and draws her hair behind her ear.

,,You are very blunt when you are drunk, dearest."

,,Yes, I think we've established that a few times already," Regina sneers.

,,So, did you mean it?" Maleficent says almost briskly and licks her lips.

,,Mean what?"

,,That you wanted me to " _bend you over_ " and be rough with you," Maleficent says silkily, and Regina is grateful that she isn't laughing at her. Quite the contrary, the dragon looks very serious. And interested.

,,Maybe," Regina admits and bites her lip.

,,Well, I think _that_ could be arranged, my darling," Mal says seductively and plays with one of Regina's dark locks.

,,I think I would like that," Regina muses like she did yesterday.

,,Oh I know you'll like it," Maleficent corrects. ,,But sadly it can't happen right now."

,,No?"

,,No."

,,Why not?"

,,We don't want to scare the little ones, do we?"

,,Fair point." Regina nods. ,,But I _am_ a little disappointed, Mal."

,,Why?"

,,I have been home for over.." Regina quickly looks at her watch. ,,Five hours, and you haven't even _kissed_ me yet. Maybe you haven't missed me as much as you want me to belie.."

It works as Regina knew it would. Maleficent more or less throws her onto her back on the couch and climbs on top of her, pinning her wrist on either side of her head.

,,So you decided to be a little rough me with anyway," Regina smirks.

,,Shut up and kiss me," Maleficent growls.

,,You kiss _me_ ," Regina challenges, and Maleficent instantly silence her by pressing her lips against her. She kisses her passionately, desperately and almost a bit roughly. She's certainly nipping hard enough at her bottom lip to draw blood.

Regina moans into the kiss and wraps her legs tightly around Maleficent's waist. The dragon is still holding on to her wrists, but her grasp loosens a bit as the kiss grow deeper and their tongues entwines.

Regina moans again and tries to make Maleficent let go of her wrists. Surprisingly enough, the dragon does just that, and Regina raises an eyebrow at how fast she won that little game. But five seconds later, her eyebrow raises even higher when Mal without much further ado begins to unbutton her shirt.

,,We should take this upstairs," Regina says and feels how her entire body goes rigid.

,,No. We are doing this right here," Maleficent says and puts a finger on Regina's lips to silence her.

,,But.."

,,No buts," the dragon purrs and yanks Regina's shirt of and throws it on the floor. then she dips her head and begins to trail butterfly kisses all over Regina's nearly exposed chest.

,,You are.. very eager," Regina moans and her head begins slightly at the sensation of Mal's lips on her chest.

,,Not missing you was the wrong thing to tease me about," Maleficent growls and moves her lips up to Regina's neck instead.

Regina's moans go deeper when Mal finds that particular spot on her neck that's so responsive to her swirl of her tongue. She can feel how her nipples begins to harden through the fabric of her bra, and a growing wetness begins to build between her legs.

,, _Maleficent_!" she half groans and throws her head back.

,,Oh how I've missed that sound," Maleficent purrs and fiddles with her bra straps. ,,Let's get you out of these clothes, hmm?" she quickly unclasps the bra and drops it to the floor.

Maleficent _is_ really quite eager, she instantly dips down and sucks Regina's nipple between her lips.

Regina almost yells out in pleasure. She hadn't expected Mal to let her have it that easily. The dragon must have been wanting her for three days. But still, one can never know what kind of games Mal is playing today.

,,Please don't turn this into a teasing," Regina murmurs and her eyelids falls shut as Mal continues to suck and lick her nipple.

,,I promise I won't. Not today at least. But as soon as we're alone, I am gonna bend you over and give you the spanking of your life," Maleficent threatens silkily and switches her attention to Regina's other breast.

Her words send a new wave of wetness straight to Regina's core, and she moans again.

,,Would you like that, Regina?" Maleficent asks as she tugs at Regina's tender nipple. ,,Would you like me to bend you over and spank that beautiful ass of yours?"

,, _Yesss_ ," Regina hisses. God, give that woman a fucking medal for her ability to make bad porn lines sound amazing.

,,Oh, I can already sense that it will be a success," Maleficent says gleefully and gives Regina's nipple another swirl of her tongue. She makes sure to knead and massage Regina's other breast with both of her hands, and Regina gasps and claws at her back.

,,I want you out of these," Maleficent says rather sudden and lets go of Regina's nipple with a soft pop.

Regina whimpers at the loss of contact and bites her lip.

,,Don't worry darling. We've barely started yet," Maleficent assures and tugs at Regina's trousers.

Regina quickly gets the hint and lifts her hips. Maleficent quickly pulls her trousers down and throws them on the floor.

,,That's better," Maleficent purrs and smirks at the sight of Regina completely breathless.

Regina forgets what she was going to say when Mal dips down and trails kisses from her chest and all the way down to her stomach.

Amused by her silence, Maleficent sniggers and proceeds to pepper Regina's thighs with kisses.

Regina bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut. The pleasure is almost too much to handle, and Maleficent hasn't even _done_ anything yet. The wetness between her legs is getting worse by the minute, and given where Mal is at the moment, Regina can't even squeeze her legs together to get some friction.

,,You are driving me insane," she warns. ,,You promised you wouldn't tease me today."

,,I didn't know I _was_ teasing you," Maleficent murmurs and plants another kiss on her inner thigh.

,,Please get on with it." There might have been a please, but it's definitely more an order than a request.

,,As my queen commands," Mal says silkily and rids Regina of her last piece of clothing.

Regina's hips jerk as Mal without any warning wraps her lips around her clit and sucks.

,, _Fuck_!" Regina hisses, and she's sure that Maleficent would laugh if she was in any position to do so.

Maleficent continues to suck, and Regina tangles her fingers into her wife's blonde hair to keep her exactly where she is. Not that she needs to, Maleficent doesn't falter and swirls her tongue over Regina's throbbing clit.

Regina finds herself being pushed closer and closer, pleasure mounts inside her and it doesn't take long before she's at the brink of orgasm.

She opens her mouth to make Mal aware of just that, but Mal is faster than her, and she releases her clit from her mouth only to thrust her tongue deep inside Regina.

Regina's bottom lip catches between her teeth and with one hard thrust from Maleficent's tongue she tumbles over the edge with a throaty moan and a sharp gasp.

As Regina's body trembles under her, Maleficent withdraws her tongue and peppers her thighs with a new series of butterfly kisses.

Regina can barely think. Her brain is completely clouded and she's only vaguely aware over that Mal gently flips her over and presses a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

,,Welcome home my love," Maleficent half-chuckles.

,,Thank you- hey!" she protests as Mal gives her arse two hard swats.

,,That's what you get for accusing me for not missing you. And more making me want you when you're not here," Maleficent sniggers and drops a kiss on Regina's shoulder.

,,I can hardly be held responsible for my actions when I'm drunk," Regina protests. ,,Plus, I haven't forgiven you for hanging up on me."

,,I had to," Maleficent shrugs.

,,A pity. _I_ was having fun," Regina recollects and smirks at how she had teased the dragon.

,,You're a bad girl," Maleficent laughs and gives Regina's shoulder a soft squeeze.

,,You are making me bad. The couch, really? Couldn't you control yourself until we made it into the bedroom?"

,,No," Maleficent smirks. ,,I took control and treated you a bit roughly. Exactly like you asked me to."

,,Well," Regina says and wraps her arms around Mal's neck. ,,If I'm to repay this lovely treatment, we _will_ have to leave the couch."

,,Why?" Maleficent asks and shudders when Regina presses a soft kiss to her neck.

,,Because this couch isn't exactly build for this," Regina says and winces a little. Her brain might have enjoyed the rough treatment, but her back didn't appreciate the too-small couch.

,,You're right. It isn't," Maleficent agrees. ,,Let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

Regina promptly waves her hand and transport both of them to the bedroom. Another wave of her hand, and Maleficent's clothes ends up in a pile on the floor.

Maleficent smirks when she realizes that Regina used magic to strip her. ,,Now who's eager, my love?"

,,Are you complaining?" Regina asks almost nonchalantly and reaches up to cup Maleficent's cheek.

,,Can't say that I am."

,,I thought so," Regina chuckles and promptly shoves Maleficent onto her back on the bed. She doesn't waste any time in climbing on top of her and claim her lips in yet another kiss.

 **To Be Continued..**


	12. A Sick Baby Dragon

**Everything She Wanted**

 **A Sick Baby Dragon:**

Regina is swamped with work and quite distraught about it when Maleficent calls her work phone. The dragon's voice drips with sheer panic when she tells Regina that Amelia is sick. Regina doesn't hesitate. She scribbles a short message to Sarah, telling her that she left the office early to take care of her sick child. Then she simply waves her hand and transport right back home to the mansion where she appears, only inches from Maleficent's face.

Regina quickly evaluates the situation: Amelia is crying violently, and her cheeks are very rosy. Regina gently touches her daughters forehead. She is burning up.

,,What's wrong with her?" Maleficent asks panicked. Her knowledge of this worlds diseases isn't that good yet.

,,Right now my best guess is a cold. Has she vomited?"

,,No, but she's coughing and it sounds like she can't breathe!"

Amelia coughs, and it's an awful, dry cough that makes her sound very much like a sea lion. Her little chest rattles, and Regina frowns deeply and grabs her cellphone.

,,What are you doing?" Maleficent asks and tries her best to calm Amelia down.

,,I'm calling doctor Whale, obviously," Regina replies a bit sharply. She's not taking any chances when it comes to her children.

It doesn't take long before doctor Whale answers the phone. Regina quickly describes Amelia's symptoms, and makes sure that the doctor understands just how bad the baby's cough is. Doctor Whale listens patiently and tells Regina that with this kind of cough, there isn't much they can do expect waiting it out. He then informs Regina to watch the child's breathing carefully, and if it gets any worse come to the hospital at once.

Regina thanks him and hangs up.

,,Well? Maleficent says and rubs the still crying Amelia on the back. ,,Are we gonna go to the hospital with her?"

,,No," Regina says.

,,Why not?"

,,Because you can't give her any medicine for this particular cough. She'll need to fight it on her own."

,,But she can't breathe!" Maleficent protests and her blue eyes widens in panic.

,,Yes she can," Regina takes Amelia from Mal's arms. ,,Come on, honey. Lets get you out of these clothes."

,,She has a fever," Maleficent protests as Regina begins to change Amelia out of the warm sleeper. ,,She should be dressed warmly!"

,,Lighter clothing is so much better for her when she has a fever. Trust me," Regina tells the worried dragon and changes Amelia out of the sleeper and into a light body stocking instead.

Maleficent doesn't look too convinced, but doesn't protest.

They carry both babies downstairs with them, Emerald is as healthy as ever, and Regina would very much like it to stay that way, so she says:

,,I think it would be better if Emerald spend the day somewhere else."

,,That's probably a good idea. But where?"

Regina considers it for a second, and then: ,,Call Snow White and ask her how she would feel about getting an extra baby."

Maleficent quickly dials Snow's number and while she talks to her, Regina rubs Amelia's back in an attempt to calm her down.

Snow quickly arrives at the mansion, and is greeted by another coughing fit from Amelia.

,,Hi," Regina says and adjusts Amelia on her hip. ,,Thank you so much for doing this, Snow."

,,Of course," Snow nods. ,,Anytime, Regina. I hope the poor little dragon will get better soon."

,,Me too," Maleficent joins in, and her voice is still clouded with panic.

Regina gently pats her arm. ,,She'll be fine Mal. Trust me, it's just a bit of cough."

,,She's right," Snow chirps in. ,,Neal's been having it too."

,,So it's.. common among young children?" Maleficent asks doubtfully.

,,Absolutely," Regina assures.

Snow picks up Emerald and drops a kiss on her forehead. ,,Alright little dragon. You are coming home with me until Mia's better. We can't risk you getting ill too. No reason to exhaust your mommies."

Maleficent provides her with a bag that contains everything that's necessary to keep Emerald happy and contend. Then the princess showers Amelia with well wishes and leaves the mansion.

The first thing Regina does is to open all the windows in the house to get some nice, clean fresh air in. Then she wraps a thin duvet loosely around Amelia and settles on the doorstep with the baby in her arms.

Maleficent follows her and sits down on the door step. ,,Why does she have to be outside?"

,,The fresh air is good for her. It will relieve some of the pressure on her lungs. But it will be a long day."

,,You are so good at this," Maleficent sighs and strokes Amelia's hair. ,,I feel completely helpless."

,,You are _not_ helpless," Regina says firmly. ,,You just haven't tried it before. Of course you're nervous. I was too when Henry had it the first time."

,,Really?"

,,Really." Regina assures her and gives her cheek a light pet.

Regina's prediction is indeed correct. Amelia cry and fusses all through the day, and the two witches does their very best to keep the child as comfortable as possible. They take turns to sit with her on the porch, and Regina reminds Mal that the baby has to sit up and not lie in her arms as she normally does. Every so often they give Amelia a cup of water to make sure she's properly hydrated. The child isn't very interested in food, and Regina knows that these kind of coughing fits can lead to vomiting later on, so they settle for crackers and fruit bites as meals.

After a while, exhaustion settles in, and Regina and Maleficent carries Amelia upstairs and lies her in her crib. Regina props the baby's head up on several pillows, and then the two women quietly leaves the nursery to give Amelia some peace.

,,God, what a day," Regina says as they both end up huddled together on the couch.

,,Indeed. I'm worried about her," Maleficent says and chews on her bottom lip.

,,I know you are," Regina says softly. ,,But please try not to. This is completely normal. She isn't in any danger."

,,So you say," Maleficent sighs and wraps an arm around Regina. ,,This is just difficult for me because I never got the chance to experience this with Lily, and now my other child is so sick and I feel like a failure for not being able to help her and.."

,,Hey, hey," Regina gently interrupts her before she drives herself crazy. ,,You are _not_ a failure, Maleficent. You are a worried mother. That's a completely different thing. And you are handling this so well. You are wonderful at calming Amelia."

,,Really?" Maleficent says and raises an eyebrow.

,,Yes, really." Regina assures her wife and gives her hand a light kiss.

,,How long do you think she'll be asleep for?"

,,Hopefully a few hours," Regina says tiredly and leans her head back. Taking care of a sick child is always both mentally and physically exhausting.

Maleficent curls up next to her and the two women falls into a slumber.

Half an hour later, Maleficent shakes Regina awake rather violently. When Regina opens her eyes it's to Mal's panicked blue one's close to her face.

,,I think something is really wrong with her!" Maleficent hisses and roughly pulls Regina up from the couch.

Regina listens to the sea lion like cough coming from the nursery, and she fully understands why Mal is panicked. It sounds rather serious, but Regina knows that it isn't.

,,She'll be alright," Regina says quickly and jogs upstairs and into the nursey. Amelia is awake, red faced and coughing like her lungs are gonna explode. Regina quickly picks her up and rubs her back in soothing motions.

,,Hey Mia-my-Mia. Did you have a good nap, hmm?" she asks gently and presses a kiss to Amelia's rosy cheek.

,,Is she alright?" Maleficent asks and wheezes as she stumbles into the nursery.

,,She still has a fever," Regina says. ,,But at least she's not crying right now."

,,She is burning up," Maleficent observes.

,,I know. Give her time to sweat the illness out, dear." Regina gently admonishes, and then, to Amelia: ,,Is that mommy? Is mommy making a fuss?" she places Amelia in Maleficent's arms.

Maleficent talks soothingly and quietly to Amelia, and it doesn't take long before the baby's breathing goes from wheezing to a bit more controlled.

,,There you go," Regina praises. ,,The calmer you are, the safer she feels. If you go in panic, so will she."

Maleficent continues to talk quietly to the child as they head back downstairs, and even though Amelia's coughing fits sounds awful, the dragon seems to handle it a bit better.

Amelia switches between short cat naps and violent coughing and wailing. It's absolutely heartbreaking, but there's nothing else they can do beside holding her and do their best to soothe her. They take turns to sit outside on the porch with her in the cool air, and drink a quick cup of coffee or eat a sandwich or something. It wouldn't be too lucky if one of them passed out from hunger.

When it begins to darken outside, Maleficent uses magic to make Amelia's crib appear in the cold living room. Regina nods impressed at that. It was very clever to summon the crib from the nursery. That way the child is close to them, and they don't have to run up and down the stairs.

They end up cuddled together on the couch again. Amelia is taking another short nap with her head rested against Mal's chest.

,,You should go to bed," Regina murmurs quietly not to wake the child. ,,I'll be fine sleeping down here tonight."

,,I am not going anywhere," Maleficent says firmly. ,,My daughter too, remember?"

,,I wasn't trying to deny her heritage, I was just trying to be kind to you," Regina defends.

,,And you _are_ very sweet," Maleficent assures and runs her fingertip lightly over Regina's cheekbones. ,,But I am staying right here."

,,Alright. Suit yourself. But don't expect to get much sleep."

,,That's quite alright," Maleficent says and gives the sleeping Amelia another back rub.

Amelia makes it very clear that she isn't particularly interested in sleeping in her crib. Regina and Maleficent tries to tuck her in several times, but the baby wails and cries every time, and eventually, the two sorceresses stop trying and settles for sitting upright in the couch with Amelia in their arms.

The little dragon continues to be uneasy all through the night. She never rests properly, not really. And neither does Regina and Maleficent. The one time they manage to doze off for five minutes, they are woken up by Amelia, who is coughing violently again. Regina waves her hand in a sleep like state and holds a water filled cup up to Amelia's lips. The baby drinks eagerly, a good sign, but it's obvious that the eight and a half month old is going into some sort of panic because of her constricted lungs, and the feeling of not being able to breathe properly, so Regina and Maleficent takes turns to walk up and down the living room floor with their little dragon resting on their chest.

Regina can't remember the last time she had a night like this. Not since Henry was very young. And back then she dealt with it alone. This time Maleficent is by her side to help her, and Regina is eternally grateful for that. The dragon is getting better and better at this as the night proceeds. Now she knows that the cough is annoying and painful, but not dangerous to little Amelia.

The hours ticks by and Regina and Mal continues to care for the sick Amelia. When they reach four in the morning, Regina puts a hand on Amelia's forehead. The baby doesn't feel as warm, and to test her theory, Regina fetches the thermometer. She is indeed right. Amelia's fever is way down, her temperature almost back to normal, and it seems like exhaustion is finally getting the better of her. She has been asleep for a half an hour without waking up and coughing. A very good sign.

Maleficent looks unbelievably relieved, and Regina feels the same way. It's never easy to see your child sick.

The lack of coughing, Amelia's more controlled breathing, and the general state of relieve and exhaustion, makes Regina and Maleficent even more sleepy than before, and it doesn't take long before both women are fast asleep on the couch with their little dragon cocooned in their arms.

A few moments later, or so it seems, Regina is certain she hears the muffled sound of voices close by. Without opening her eyes, she tries to focus on them instead of how tired she is.

,,Maybe we should come back later instead," someone whispers, and it occurs to Regina that there's someone in her home. She slowly opens her eyes, her vision is completely blurry from lack of sleep, and it takes a while before she understands where she is.

She's still sitting on the couch. Her head rests against Mal's shoulder, and Amelia is fast asleep in her arms. Maleficent's one arm is draped loosely around her shoulder. Her other hand rests lightly on Regina's knee. Even sleeping sitting up all night, she finds some way to be close to Regina.

Regina blinks, and then the sight of Snow and Zelena standing in her living room becomes sharper.

,,What time is it?" Regina whispers hoarsely.

,,Eight in the morning," Snow whispers back.

Regina sighs. ,,I have work in 30 minutes. Great."

,,I would take the day off if I were you," Zelena suggests. ,,How is the little patient doing?"

,,Much better," Regina says and gently bats Mal's arm away. She adjusts Amelia in her arms and then stands from the couch and cracks her neck. Neither her back or her neck is very grateful for the night spend at the couch. Damn it. She will probably need to take some aspirin if this continues.

She magics the crib away and carries Amelia upstairs. The child is probably exhausted. She can sleep a little longer, Regina decides. She needs it after the rough day and night she had.

When she comes back downstairs, Maleficent is awake and rubs her face tiredly.

,,Where did our little dragon go?" she asks when she sees Regina.

,,She's currently catching up on some sleep in the nursery."

,,How is she feeling?"

,,Much better," Regina says and flashes her wife a smile. ,,Her fever is gone, and I think the worst part is over. She'll probably just be tired for the rest of the day."

Maleficent's face lights up in a smile. ,,We are pretty good at parenting."

,,We are," Regina says and conjures two cups of coffee for both of them.

,,I want one more," Maleficent says with a dreamy smile.

,,One more what?" Snow asks as she and Zelena sits down in the chairs next to the couch.

,,One more baby," Maleficent clarifies.

,,Mmm, of course you do," Regina says without looking up from her coffee.

,,I mean it!"

,,Then I suggest you find someone who is willing to have a child with you," Regina says, completely stoic and takes a sip of her coffee.

,,Ah, but there's only one person I want to have children with, my dear."

Zelena sniggers.

,,Keep dreaming," Regina says and rolls her eyes. ,,I am not having any more children. I really don't feel like gaining a ton and go through childbirth again. One time was quite enough."

,,Technically it was two times," Zelena corrects.

,,Right."

,,And who said you were the one to carry the child?" Maleficent says and looks hopeful at Regina.

,,You're crazy," Regina answers dryly and takes a sip of her coffee.

,,There's absolutely nothing crazy about wanting to carry your child," Maleficent huffs and pushes herself into a sitting position.

,,It takes dragon magic," Regina crossly reminds her wife. ,,Which we both know I don't have."

,,I could teach you," Mal says and brushes her words off.

Snow giggles and blushes, but Zelena seems quite interested. ,,You could? Could you teach her to become a dragon too?"

Maleficent smirks. ,,If that's what Regina desires, then yes, indeed."

,,Uh, I think I'm good as a human," Regina interjects, but then she arches an eyebrow at Mal when she remembers something: ,,Hang on, you once told me that it couldn't be _taught_. You made a big deal of telling me that it was something you were born with."

,,I lied," Maleficent says gleefully. ,,I barely knew you back then, I couldn't very well reveal all my secrets to you."

,,Hmm," is Regina's slightly offended answer to that.

,,Don't worry. I shall never lie to you again," Maleficent teasingly vows. ,,Especially if you bless me with a child."

,,I've already blessed you with two," Regina sternly reminds her wife.

,,True. But what about a little boy? Hmm? Wouldn't that be nice?" Maleficent coaxes and her blue eyes sparkles.

Regina scowls at her, but the thought seems quite tempting to be honest. Another son. Her little prince is growing up so fast, and it's only a matter of time before he will leave Storybrooke and head out on his own adventure. God knows she'll miss having a boy, and Henry would be delighted at the thought of getting a little brother. He used to beg her of just that when he was younger.

,,Are you considering it?" Snow asks and beams at her former stepmother.

,,What? No. We are not having any more children," Regina quickly cuts her off.

,,Why not?" Maleficent almost pouts and sticks out her bottom lip.

,,Maleficent, our daughters are not even one year old. It's way too early to even _think_ of having more children. We already have more than enough on our plate."

,,I bet I could change your mind," Maleficent says teasingly and gives Regina a _look_.

,,I think you are overtired, you ought to go to bed," Regina says and ignores her wife's gaze.

,,Fine. I will. If you're coming with me."

Zelena chuckles again and shares an amused look with Snow.

,,I don't." Regina says darkly. ,,I'm too exhausted to sleep."

,,What about a bath then?" Maleficent suggests calmly. ,,Your back is probably one big knot after sleeping on the couch."

 _Very attentive of her_. ,,A bath sounds nice," Regina smiles.

,,Excellent," Maleficent empties her coffee cup and walks towards the stairs. ,,Two minutes," she warns Regina and disappears upstairs.

,,I'll be there."

As soon as Maleficent is out of earshot, Zelena sighs. ,,You wouldn't happen to know where I can find my own Maleficent, do you?"

,,There's only one of her. Sorry," Regina jokes.

,,We'll leave you now," Snow says and stands up. ,,I'll bring Emerald over later."

,,Sounds perfect."

The two women leaves the mansion, and Regina leaves her coffee cup sitting on the table and walks upstairs and into the bathroom, where she finds Maleficent waiting for her in the tub.

Regina quickly strips out of her clothes and joins her wife in the bath. Maleficent pulls her closer and begins rubbing her shoulders in soothing motions.

,,What have I done to deserve such a lovely treatment from you?" Regina inquires and her eyelids falls shut as she leans her head back.

,,You considered having another baby."

 **To Be Continued..**


	13. Quiet Day In (almost)

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Quiet day in (almost):**

Regina and Maleficent decides to spend a very quiet weekend at home instead of attending the little get-together Emma and Killian had arranged at their place. None of them really felt like going anywhere. Regina has been swamped with work this week, and she isn't feeling up to go out and party. She had tried to coax Mal into going without her, but of course, all her attempts at doing so had been wasted. Maleficent made it clear that she didn't want to go anywhere without Regina or the children, so all four of them ended up staying at the mansion. More specifically on the living room floor, where Emerald and Amelia is currently crawling around and babbling nonsense.

,,You could have gone without me you know," Regina comments as she hands Emerald a chew ring to relieve her sore gums.

,,I prefer to stay with my girls," Mal teases and laughs when Amelia finds something new to chew on- Regina's hair.

,,I am not- don't chew on my hair, sweetie- not your girl, Maleficent."

,,Aren't you?" Maleficent teases.

,,No, I'm your wife."

,,But before we got married, you _were_ my girl," Maleficent insists and pulls her hair away from Emerald's eager hands.

,,No I wasn't."

,,No? What were you then?"

,,Your lover." Regina says without batting an eye.

Maleficent bursts out laughing and gives Regina's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

The babies find it incredible funny as well, and squeals loudly.

Regina and Maleficent spends most of the late morning on the living room floor with the babies. Emerald and Amelia is growing up to become very active little dragons, and both Regina and Maleficent finds great pleasure in having their children crawl after them every time either of them leave the room.

,,Look at them going," Maleficent beams and watches as both babies crawl after Regina into the kitchen. ,,Pretty soon they will be able to _walk_ after you."

,,Not yet," Regina says and shakes her head. ,,That's way too early."

,,Are you sure about that?" Maleficent counters as Amelia suddenly grabs onto the couch and hauls herself up to a standing position.

,,Oh yes, absolutely," Regina says and thanks the gods for her fast reflexes when she succeeds in catching Amelia before she falls face first.

,,Alright, maybe it's a bit soon," Maleficent chuckles.

,,But still. They are practicing. Which is a very good thing,"

,,Mm. We should have more weekends like this one," Maleficent says fondly.

,,Where we are not doing anything?" Regina teases. They aren't even properly dressed yet. Maleficent is still wearing her pajama, and Regina herself is dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt.

,,Yes exactly. I like doing nothing with you," Maleficent smiles.

And Regina has to admit that this _is_ mighty cozy. Just them and the babies. No chores, no piles of papers waiting for her, and definitely no parties they have to attend to later. Yes, doing nothing can sometimes be oh so liberating. And especially today where the weather is grey and windy.

,,This _is_ nice," the brunette agrees and smiles at her wife.

The little ones soon give the impression that they are tired and could do with a little nap, so Regina scoops them up from the floor and carries them upstairs.

Regina quickly changes the twins into their sleepers with dragons. Maleficent has a habit of buying dragon themed stuff for them. Regina makes a mental note to herself about buying them royal stuff too. God forbid the children forgets that they are part royal too, and not only dragons.

It doesn't take more than one or two verses of "Only You" before Amelia and Emerald falls asleep in their cribs. Regina makes sure that their pacifiers are within reach, then she gives both of them their little, stuffed dragon to hold on while they sleep. She waits a few minutes just to make sure that they are fast asleep before she tiptoes out of the nursery and leaves the door half open to make sure she and Mal can hear them if they wake up.

Once downstairs again, she finds Maleficent sitting on the couch and clearly waiting for her.

,,Are the little ones asleep already?"

,,Mm. Completely out as soon as they were put to bed," Regina grins.

,,Well, they _have_ had a long morning," Maleficent muses.

,,Oh yes. Their energy level is getting higher and higher every day. I'm sure they get it from you."

,,Tired?"

,,Just a little."

,,Lets relax a little then. We could watch a movie?"

,,Sure."

But it quickly becomes obvious that they can't agree on a movie, so instead Maleficent ends up with the remote control and zaps from channel to channel.

Regina rolls her eyes and groans silently when Mal switches channel again, and they end up in the middle of a documentary about sea pearls.

Maleficent is very enthusiastic, however. And she promptly turns the volume up. not that it makes a difference, because she frequently talks and drowns the speakers voice with her own. She takes great pleasure in telling Regina about how she once dived to the bottom of the sea to find a particular rare pearl.

Regina listens patiently and tries her best not to laugh. Maleficent is positively _adorable_ when she's this enthusiastic. The program itself isn't very interesting, but the way Mal is blabbering on, is very entertaining.

,,Are you laughing at me?" Maleficent interrupts herself midsentence and narrows her eyes at Regina.

,,I wouldn't dream of it," Regina denies and shakes her head.

Maleficent turns her attention back to the apparently interesting documentary. Regina isn't impressed. She might be married to a dragon, but gemstones will never be interesting to her. Maleficent has tried several times to make her interested in the precious stones, but it never works. There are other things that are more interesting to Regina. Like magic. Or a good book.

In fact, a book would be very good right now. Regina stands up and walks up the stairs and into the bedroom. She searches through one of the drawers and finds the particular book she's looking for. With the book in hand she returns to the living room and settles down on the couch.

Maleficent doesn't seem very pleased when Regina opens the book and begins to read, and the brunette is confident she knows why. Mal has some sort of _thing_ which means that she wants Regina to watch television with her. No matter the program.

,,What are you reading?" the dragon asks sullenly.

,,"Lady Chatterley's lover." "

,,What's it about?"

,,A rich woman who has an affair with her gardener," Regina quickly sums up. Well, the book is about so much more, but she really doesn't feel like giving a full resume right now.

,,Hm."

,,What do you mean by "hm"?"

,,You are an incurable romantic," Maleficent sniggers and gives Regina's knee a little squeeze.

,,Perhaps." Regina refuses to be provoked right now. Instead she turns her attention to the book in her lap.

But however entertaining the book is, Regina is barely a hundredth pages into it before her interests shifts. Not that the documentary is interesting, but the woman watching the documentary is. Very interesting in fact.

Regina puts the book down on the coffee table and looks at Maleficent. The dragon is watching the television intensely, and doesn't even pay attention to Regina.

Regina brushes her foot against Mal's flannel-clad leg, and tries to get her wife's attention.

But the dragon isn't paying attention to her at all. Her eyes are still glued to the screen, and Regina finds that very annoying. Surely, that stupid documentary can't be _that_ interesting.

But apparently, it can. Maleficent isn't paying attention to Regina in any way, and they really can't have that.

Regina wiggles her foot under the flannel material of Mal's pajama pants and rubs her foot against her wife's bare leg.

Maleficent finally tears her gaze away from the television and looks at Regina. ,,What are you doing?"

,,Right now, I think I'm competing with a documentary," Regina says a little sullenly.

Maleficent turns the volume on the television down slightly and turns around to face Regina. Now the dragon is smirking slightly. ,,Any particular reason you want my attention?"

Regina shrugs. ,,I can tell you are consumed by your program. Don't stop on my account."

,,To hell with the program. Come here," Maleficent says and grabs Regina's hands to draw her closer.

And Regina more than willingly scoots closer to her wife. It doesn't take long before Mal's program is abandoned in favor of a kiss or two.

Or three. Regina shifts slightly until she's practically sitting in Maleficent's lap. Mal doesn't seem at all unhappy with this position, in fact, she sneaks her hands inside Regina's shirt and lets her fingertips run up and down Regina's naked back.

Regina giggles slightly against Mal's lips. That tickles quite a bit, but really, she doesn't mind. She deepens the kiss and buries her fingers in Mal's golden hair. The dragon's breathing becomes slightly irregular and her fingers tugs at Regina's shirt until she's able to dig her fingers into the flesh on Regina's hips.

Regina frees her fingers from Mal's hair and pushes at her shoulders to make her lie down on the couch. She wants nothing more right now.

The push wasn't too gentle. Maleficent hits her head on the couch's armrest as she's pushed back.

,,Oh, I'm sorry," Regina says a bit embarrassed. ,,I didn't mean to.."

,,It's fine," Maleficent quickly cuts her off. ,,You get back here right now."

Regina giggles again as she lies down on top of Maleficent and they kiss each other anew.

Maleficent's hands quickly resumes their task and slips below Regina's shirt. Her fingers skate up and down Regina's naked back, and the brunette reckons that it will only be a matter of time before Maleficent rucks her shirt off completely.

Regina threads her fingers through Mal's hair once more. She will never grow tired of her hair. The golden color. The silky quality. The way it curls slightly at the edges if not brushed thoroughly. Regina abandons Mal's lips and turns her attention to her neck instead.

Maleficent is very responsive to neck kisses, and thus also today where a breathy moan spills from her lips and her fingers curls around the edges of Regina's shirt.

,,Is that nice?" Regina asks gently as her tongue swirls over a particular sensitive spot on Mal's neck.

,,You know it is," Maleficent breathes and her fingers tightens on Regina's shirt.

,,Good," Regina purrs and raises slightly.

Maleficent whimpers a little at the loss of contact, but her whimpers quickly turn into a quiet (and a bit surprised) "oh!" when Regina slowly begins to unbutton her shirt.

Regina flashes her a smile and frowns in concentration as she unbuttons button after button.

Maleficent reaches up and smoothens out the wrinkle between Regina's eyes. ,,You're in a very good mood."

,,And give me one good reason why I shouldn't be," Regina counters and abandons the half undone shirt. Plenty of time to finish that. Instead she dips down for another kiss.

Maleficent immediately returns the kiss and slips her hands inside Regina's shirt to roam over her bare stomach and finally cup her breasts and squeeze them lightly.

Regina moans into the kiss. _God, that feels so good, this is so good, why bother to watch television or read_?

,,Oh my god, oh my god! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Regina! I didn't realize.."

Regina scrambles off Maleficent and looks around to find Snow White standing in the living room, pink cheeked and with a hand clapped over her mouth.

,,Company," Maleficent observes calmly and shifts to a sitting position. Then she very dignified begins to button her half-unbuttoned shirt.

Regina herself quickly pulls her shirt down where it belongs and smoothens her hair. Not quite as dignified as Maleficent.

,,I'm so sorry, Regina," Snow squeaks and looks as embarrassed as Regina feels.

,,I really am," she continues, ,,I honestly didn't know, otherwise I would never have.."

,,Yes, yes. I heard you the first time," Regina cuts her off. ,,Now what can I do for you?"

,,I was just uh.. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't want to go with me and David to Emma and Killian's party, but now I can see that you are.. busy. I'm sorry." She rambles off and Maleficent has the nerve to chuckle.

,,That was.. kind of you dear," Regina says strained. ,,But I think we prefer to stay in today."

,,Right. Got it. I'll just.. go."

,,Yes, I think perhaps it would be best if you did," Regina replies dully and feels a blush rise in her own cheeks.

,,See you later," Snow mutters, and then she more or less flees the mansion and slams the door behind her.

Regina shakes her head in defeat and buries her face in her hands. ,,And now I'll never be able to look Snow White in the eye again."

,,Nonsense," Maleficent sniggers and gives Regina's shoulder a little squeeze. ,,It was just a little mishap."

,,One hell of a _mishap_ ," Regina mutters and reaches for her book on the coffee table.

,,What are you doing?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,I am gonna read my book."

,,You have to be kidding me, we didn't finish!" Maleficent says and gapes in terror.

,,I don't think we even _started_ ," Regina quietly interject.

,,Well, _I_ started plenty! You can't just leave me like _this_ ," Maleficent protests.

,,I'm terribly sorry dear, but Snow White's surprise visit completely ruined my mood," Regina says and opens her book again.

,,I bet I can boost your _mood_ a little," Mal says silkily and moves closer to Regina again.

,,I'm reading." Regina says firmly and looks down at the book in her lap.

,,Mmm, of course you are," Maleficent waves her off and plants a soft kiss on the hinge of her jaw.

Regina exhales softly as Mal's lips moves from her jaw to her neck. The blonde tugs gently at the skin and swirls her tongue over it. Then she moves further down and scrapes her teeth over Regina's collarbone.

Thud. "Lady Chatterley's Lover" falls to the floor and Regina pushes Maleficent down on the couch and stretches out over her in one swift motion.

So much for not being in the mood..

 **To Be Continued..**


	14. Words

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Words:**

,,Dra-gon, dra-gon!"

Regina nearly chokes on the piece of lasagna she was eating and stares at Amelia. Before the brunette had a chance to comprehend what her young daughter just said, her other daughter opens her mouth and pipes up:

,,Dra-gon, dra-gon!"

Maleficent's head snaps up, and she stares at their daughters. Then she turns to Regina and asks: ,,Did they just say "dragon"?"

,,Yes I think they did," Regina confirms.

Maleficent instantly falls over her daughters and hugs them, gushes over their first recognizable words. And Regina quickly muster up the same kind of enthusiasm, but honestly, she's a bit disappointed. What she wouldn't have given to hear a "mom" or a "mama". But apparently, her little girls finds "dragon" more suitable than "mama".

,,What's the matter?" Maleficent asks when she picks up on Regina's mood.

,,Nothing."

,,Nonsense. I can hear you think all the way across the table," Mal quips. ,,Now spit it out, sweetheart."

,,I was just hoping for a "mom" or a "mama"," Regina shrugs.

,,Oh," Maleficent says. ,,I'm sure they will say it soon enough."

,,I know, but it would have been nice if it had been their first words. Henry's first word weren't "mom" either."

,,What was it then?"

,,Curse," Regina quips. ,,No, jokes aside, I think it was "food" or something like that."

,,He liked his food even at that age," Maleficent muses with a grin.

,,Indeed."

,,Dra-gon, dra-gon!" Amelia pipes up.

,,Yes, that's right," Mal smiles. ,,You are a little dragon."

,,Dra-gon, dra-gon!" Emerald joins in.

,,And so are you," Maleficent beams.

Regina does her best to smile.

A few days later finds Regina, Mal and the little ones at Granny's. Emerald is seated in Regina's lap, and Maleficent is trying to hold on to the squirming Amelia. Both babies are very lively this particular day, and it's a bit of a struggle to hold on to them.

,,Maybe it's their dragon blood," Regina muses.

,,Don't blame their bad behavior on _my_ genes," Maleficent says half-stern and shoots Regina a look.

,,Dra-gon!" Emerald pipes up from her position on Regina's lap.

Lily, who just walked into the diner, smiles broadly at that and flashes her mother a thumbs up.

Maleficent sniggers, gives Regina a little nudge and says: ,,There are _so_ many good reasons to have more children, my love."

,,Don't start," Regina warns and shakes her head. They've already had this discussion a million times. And Regina's answer remains the same.

Unfortunately, Emma passes by their table at that moment, and the blonde stops in her tracks when she hears what the two witches are talking about. ,,Are you planning on having more children?" she asks briskly and sits down next to them.

Regina rolls her eyes and takes another bite of her sandwich.

,,Or perhaps you're already pregnant?" Emma continues innocently and smirks at Regina.

Regina almost chokes on the sandwich bite. ,,No!" she croaks out, and wishes her voice sounded a bit more firm. ,,I most certainly am _not_! I am not having any more children."

,,Well, maybe _you're_ not, but that doesn't mean that I coul.."

,,Stop it," Regina cuts her wife off.

,,Did I hear someone say the word "pregnant"?" Zelena interrups and sits down next to Emma with Robyn in her lap.

,,Nobody said anything," Regina sighs and rolls her eyes again.

,,Are you pregnant again little sis?" Zelena teases.

,,Why does everybody think that?!" Regina says defeated and rolls her shoulders. It's like the whole world is against her.

,,That would be very early. I might be good, but I am not _that_ good," Maleficent says casually and Regina almost chokes on her sandwich for the second time. ,,Do you want me to take your children and go home?" she snips at her wife.

,,No." Maleficent says and shakes her head.

,,Then kindly keep your "funny" remarks to yourself."

,,Right."

Emma chuckles. ,,I sense some bad blood between you two today."

Regina shrugs. ,,It wouldn't be the first time there was bad blood between us, would it my dear?"

,,Oh no," Maleficent sniggers. ,,Do you remember our magnificent fight in The Enchanted Forest?"

,,I sure do," Regina says and shakes her head a little. To think that she once fought with Maleficent.

,,What fight?" Zelena asks and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent sniggers again. ,,Regina and I once had a little battle back in my castle."

,, _Little_ battle?" Regina says disbelieving. ,,As far as I recall, we hurled each other around."

,,Why?" Zelena asks and her eyes widens.

,,Minor disagreement." Maleficent says blandly.

Regina huffs. ,,I stole the dark curse from you."

,,Oh right. _And_ tied me to the wall," Mal remembers. ,,That was fun."

,,You have a strange definition of _fun_ ," Emma says with a grimace.

,,Very strange," Regina agrees. ,,I tried to kill you."

,,But you didn't," Maleficent reminds her with a soft smile. ,,And thank you for that, by the way."

,,You're welcome," Regina says and rolls her eyes.

,,Tank you!" Emerald screeches and interrupts their conversation.

Both Regina and Maleficent looks at their daughters and smiles. Looks like the little ones wants to be part of the conversation today. Not that either of them mind. Hearing their daughters voices is always wonderful, and now that they are saying actual words, it's even more wonderful.

Regina and Mal finish their lunch and heads back home to the mansion. None of the babies appears to be very tired, so instead of putting them down for a nap, they settle down on the floor with them, and entertain them by coaxing them into crawling towards them.

Regina laughs when both Emerald and Amelia gang up on their blonde mother and pulls her hair.

,,Now, now, there's no reason to be rude, little ones," Mal says gently and frees her hair from their eager little hands.

,,Good job, baby girls," Regina quips and Maleficent shoots her a nasty look.

,,How come you don't want to have another child with me?" Mal asks a little while later, when the babies are lying on their bellies and flapping their arms about.

,,I just think it's a bit soon that's all. And I would appreciate if we didn't talk about it in public."

,,But you always clam up on me when I ask you when we're alone!" Maleficent protests and huffs out a breath.

Regina ignores that. Instead she asks: ,,Why are you so eager to have more children? Aren't these two enough?"

,,Of _course_ they are," Maleficent assures. ,,It's just.."

,,Just what?"

,,I've waited a long time to get a family. As I already told you, Lily's father wasn't exactly.. you know. And now that you and I are together, I finally have what I've always been looking for. A partner. Someone I love. And is it that wrong that I want to have more children with the woman I love?"

She says the last sentence so gently that Regina's heart melts a little. She could almost see it from the dragon's perspective. Could almost be persuaded to have another child.

,,Hmm." Regina says and looks fondly at her squealing daughters. ,,I suppose that's not the worst reason you could have come up with."

,,Was that a maybe?" Maleficent asks hopeful.

,,That was an "I'll consider it"." Regina corrects. ,,The girls are still very young. Getting another baby would be a lot to handle."

,,And if anybody is up for the task, it's you and I," Maleficent smirks.

Regina glares at her for the millionth time that day. ,,You are one very stupid dragon."

,,I know."

,,Stupi," Amelia squeals.

,,Dra-gon!" Emerald added.

Regina gapes and then she bursts out laughing and nudges Maleficent.

Maleficent doesn't look too pleased at that, but Regina has to hold on to her shoulder in order not to keel over from laughter.

,,Ha! Oh, how they are learning. Good job, baby girls," she praises, and then: ,,Do you think you can say that again for mama?"

,,Stupi," Emerald babbles.

,,Dra-gon!" Amelia squeals. ,,Stupi dra-gon!"

Regina bursts out laughing again, and even Maleficent smiles a little at their daughter's statement.

 **To Be Continued..**


	15. moral high ground

**Everything She Wanted**

 **-Moral high ground:**

,,Well, that was quite the party," Mal says as they enter the mansion.

,,Indeed," Regina replies and clumsily rids herself of her coat.

,,Who knew Snow White and her charming prince knew how to party?" Maleficent muses with a grin.

,,I don't think I would make _my_ wedding anniversary a social event," Regina counters and steps out of her shoes.

,,No? What _would_ you do then?" Mal asks and grins again.

Regina shrugs. ,,I would prefer to celebrate it in private."

Maleficent follows her into the living room where Regina promptly opens another bottle of wine and pours some of it into a glass. She has already had a fair amount of wine tonight. Snow and David had insisted on plenty of alcohol, and most of the invited guests had willingly accepted that offer. Regina is already pleasantly drunk; her head is buzzing and she feels warm and a bit lightheaded. She's quite grateful that Lily and Mulan offered to take the little dragons tonight, it's been a while since her and Mal have been out and about without them.

,,Do you want some?" Regina offered and held the wine bottle up.

,,No thank you, and don't you think you've already had enough, my dear?" Mal asks and chuckles at the way Regina's cheeks lights up rosy because of the wine.

Regina shrugs. ,,It's been ages since I had a glass of wine, Mal. Don't judge me."

,,I wasn't judging you, my beauty. I was looking out for you."

,,I don't need looking out for," Regina chuckles and plops down on the couch. The movement isn't very graceful, and she ends up half lying down in the couch. ,,Oops."

,,I do believe you're drunk, my darling," Maleficent laughs and sits down next to Regina in the couch.

,,I most certainly am not," Regina denies. ,,I am just a little.. snoggered."

,,"Snoggered?" " Maleficent repeats and her lips curls into a smile. ,,I don't think you've ever used that word before."

,,There's a first time for everything," Regina sasses and takes a deep sip of the wine. It tastes absolutely amazing. ,,You should try it," she coaxes.

,,No thank you, I prefer to stay sober tonight."

,,Well aren't you boring," Regina complains.

,,I could drink you under the table any day, my dear."

,,Prove it," Regina challenges.

,,Not tonight."

,,Fine. Suit yourself," Regina shrugs and takes another gulp of the wine. And then another. The wine is already getting to her. Her head feels slightly muddled, and her knees trembles. She probably had a bit too much tonight. First there was that welcome drink, wine during the dinner, and then the cocktails later on. She _had_ intended on staying sober tonight, but both Zelena and Emma had insisted that she "loosened up" and had a few drinks. It had very quickly turned into a drinking competition between herself, Emma and Killian, and Regina had relished in her victory when she found out that Killian couldn't drink as much as he claimed.

Regina takes another sip of the wine and sniggers. That's what that pirate gets for challenging her.

,,What are you laughing about?" Mal inquires and raises an eyebrow.

,,I put that pirate in his place, didn't I?" Regina smirks.

,,You most certainly did, my dear." Maleficent chuckles and watches as Regina downs another glass of wine.

After almost emptying the next glass of wine, Regina feels somewhat lightheaded, and the living room is a little blurred. She stands from the couch with the wine bottle in her hand and walks into the kitchen to put it away. It doesn't faze her that the bottle is already opened and can't be used again. She simply stuffs the bottle into the fridge. There. All nice and neat.

What _does_ faze her however, is that the kitchen floor seems to be bouncing up and down, and she almost trips and stumbles loudly into the kitchen table.

,,Son of a bitch!" she curses loudly and feels tempted to turn the damn table into a pile of ash.

Maleficent appears in the kitchen faster than light itself. ,,What happened?"

,,I think my kitchen floor is trying to kill me," Regina mutters. ,,It almost made me trip!"

Maleficent splutters. ,,Oh, you are _very_ entertaining when you're drunk."

Regina smirks and purrs: ,,You should know just how _entertaining_ I can be when I had a drink or two."

,,A drink or two?" Maleficent repeats and shakes her head. ,,Regina dear, you are positively _intoxicated_."

,,Maybe I am," Regina laughs blithely. She really doesn't care one bit. Her mind might be slightly clouded, but her body feels warm and relaxed thanks to the alcohol.

She saunters out of the kitchen only to stumble on the threshold and almost fall again.

Maleficent quickly appears by her side and grabs her elbow. ,,Will you please do me a favor and go to bed before you hurt yourself?"

,,Why are you always giving me orders?" Regina says with a grimace.

,,I am not. I'm looking out for you."

,,I'm a big girl, Mal. I can- oops!" her knees buckles again. ,,Handle myself."

,,Of course you can," Mal brushes her words aside. ,,Bedroom. Now."

,,Now _there's_ an order I can obey," Regina says huskily and flashes Mal a cheeky smile.

,,I shall take great pleasure in reminding you of what you said tomorrow," Maleficent assures and holds on to Regina's elbow as she guides her upstairs and into the bedroom. She makes Regina sit down on the bed.

,,Now," she says, ,,I am gonna take a shower. Don't go anywhere. Stay right here, alright?"

,,But of course," Regina assures and runs a finger through her hair.

Maleficent leaves the bedroom and heads into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Regina hears the water running.

She should probably change out of her clothes and into a pajama, but the closet seems so far away, and she's too drunk to use magic. Plus, she _did_ promise Mal to stay exactly where she is, and walking over to the closet counts as moving, right?

Regina unzips her blazer and drops the garment to the floor. Then she moves her fingers up and begins to unbutton her shirt. Damn it. Why are her fingers shaking? Should they be shaking? Is that normal? Regina doesn't reach a conclusion to her musings and shrugs while she clumsily unbuttons her shirt and throws it on the floor.

Then there's her pants. She will have to take them off as well. But her legs seem awfully uncooperative right now. She carefully lifts her hips and unzips her pants. That was fairly easy. It's the kicking them off part that's slightly tricky. It takes more than a few attempts before she's able to kick them off and they end up on the floor as well.

Once stripped down to her underwear, Regina realizes that there's no way she'll be able to walk over to the closet and get a pajama. Fuck. She should have thought about that _before_ she took off her clothes.

Oh well. A pajama would probably feel too warm anyway. Regina sprawls out on the bed, and lets her legs dangle loosely. Her cheeks are burning, and her entire body feels hot. Almost like the blood is boiling in her veins or something like that. Maybe she'll just sleep like this tonight. She doesn't normally sleep in her underwear, but there's a first time for everything as they say.

Regina rolls her shoulders slightly and sighs contented.

Then the door to the bedroom opens and Maleficent steps inside. She raises an eyebrow at Regina's position and lack of clothing, but she doesn't say anything.

Regina on the other hand, rolls on to her stomach and props herself up on one elbow. Maleficent looks awfully alluring with wet hair and that silky bathrobe of hers. What could be hiding underneath that bathrobe? Nothing? No, not nothing, Regina corrects herself. Maleficent is always wearing _something_ to bed.

Maleficent runs her finger through her damp hair once and then pulls at the strings on her bathrobe.

Regina watches. She doesn't get disappointed. Maleficent is wearing a thin, silky nightgown that only just brushes against her knee. The nightgown has tiny, delicate straps. Oh, how easy it would be to slide those straps down her arms and kiss her shoulder in the process.

Regina groans quietly when she feels a whole new type of warmth run through her body. It's the type of warmth that often is accompanied by a wetness between her legs, and thus also tonight.

She groans again. Her muddled brain is suddenly one hundredth percent focused on what it wants. Maleficent.

Has she ever wanted her as much as she wants her right now? Regina wonders, or is it just the alcohol talking? No, she quickly dismisses when a dull throbbing sizzles through her core. This can't possibly be the alcohol talking.

,,Maleficent?"

,,Yes, my dear?"

,,Get over here."

,,Why?"

,,Now."

,,Look who's giving orders now," Maleficent smirks and strolls over to the bed.

Regina doesn't waste any time. As soon as Mal has sat down on the edge of the bed, Regina crawls over to her and finds her lips with her own.

Maleficent surprised over Regina's sudden change of mood, returns the kiss and gently cups Regina's face.

But Regina isn't in the mood for gentle. She places herself in Mal's lap and wraps her legs around the blonde's waist. She kisses her passionately, desperately, runs her fingers up and down Mal's back.

Maleficent once again returns the kiss, but Regina senses that she's holding back. She's not kissing her like Regina now she could if she wanted to, and Regina can't for the life of her imagine why.

What is wrong with her dragon, Regina wonders, why the hell is she so hesitant? Can't she sense how much Regina wants this? As to voice her thoughts, Regina grabs Mal's hand and guides it to her left breast. That should let the dragon know how things are going down.

But surprisingly and shockingly, Maleficent simply sniggers once and removes her hand from Regina's breast.

Regina groans frustrated and looks up at her dragon. ,,What's the matter with you tonight?"

,,I am just trying to do the right thing, sweetheart."

,,Clearly you're not," Regina snips and glares at the hand Mal just removed from her breast.

,,I'm sorry to disappoint you, but.."

,,But _what_? Don't you want me?" Regina says and laughs. Because that thought is ridiculous. Maleficent always wants her.

,,I do," Maleficent nods. ,,But not like this."

,,What?" Regina blinks in surprise. ,,Why not?"

Maleficent chuckles again and presses a light kiss to Regina's temple. ,,Regina, darling. You are drunk and on the brink of passing out."

,,I'm fine," Regina insists and tries her best to drag Maleficent into the bed with her. ,,Let me prove it to you."

Maleficent has always been much stronger than her, and it doesn't take her long to free herself from Regina's grasp. ,,As lovely as that sounds, and _believe me_ , it does, then I'm afraid I'll have to say no."

,,You don't want me." Regina says flatly. Her intoxicated brain refuses to believe that Maleficent is trying to do the right thing, and instead reaches the conclusion that Mal has lost interest in her.

,,That's ridiculous," Maleficent says firmly.

Regina shakes her head. ,,No, no, it's fine," she says and ignores the gnawing feeling of being rejected in the pit of her stomach. ,,You are allowed to say no. I get it."

Maleficent sighs deeply as she slides into bed next to Regina. ,,Obviously you don't," she says and wraps an arm around Regina. ,,I _do_ want you. I _always_ want you. Just not when you're this drunk. It would feel like I was taking advantage of you."

All the words Mal is saying right now, doesn't make one bit sense to Regina's buzzing brain, and the only thing she hears is: "I don't want you". So she wiggles out of Maleficent's grasp and rolls as far away from her as she can without falling out of the bed.

Maleficent sighs again and tries to pull Regina back into her arms. ,,Please don't do this."

Regina swats her arm away. ,,Don't touch me."

Arousal is still coursing through her body like fire, and the wetness and throbbing between her legs is getting worse. Oh, this is _agonizing_. Her body is on fire, and there's nobody around to put it out.

Maleficent gently slides closer and puts a hand on Regina's shoulder, but Regina snarls at her: ,,I said don't touch me. If you don't want to be with me, then you shouldn't be touching me at all."

,,For _fuck's_ sake, Regina!" Maleficent hisses. ,,I _do_ want to be with you. Just not when you are drunk and close to passing out!"

,,You know what," Regina pushes herself up and stumbles out of bed. ,,Save the excuses, dragon. I can tell when I'm unwanted."

Maleficent sits up in the bed and watches as Regina clumsily opens the door and wobbles into the hallway. ,,Where are you going?"

,,I am going to sleep on the couch," Regina answers coldly. ,,And free you entirely from my presence."

,,You can't be serious, that's ridiculous!" Maleficent says and tries to grab her and make her come back to bed.

But, despite being drunk, Regina is faster than her and wiggles out of her grasp. ,,Sleep well," she bites as she shuts the bedroom door in Maleficent's face.

Maleficent calls out to her, but Regina ignores her and stumbles downstairs. She actually manages to trip on third step on the staircase, and falls the rest of the way. She curses loudly as she regains balance and stumbles the rest of the way into the living room. Maleficent keeps shouting if she's alright, but Regina ignores her again. she doesn't need her concern right now. She needed her to do something _else_. But, apparently, the dragon doesn't desire her anymore.

Regina curls up on the couch and throws a blanket over her half naked body. Not that she's cold, the warmth is still surging through her body like fire. Damn dragon. This is all _her_ fault. Regina doesn't feel very comfortable, and for a moment she considers to "take care" of the matter herself. But exhaustion have finally caught up with her, and the living room is slightly blurry. Regina groans. Her head is spinning. Maybe she should go to sleep instead. Yes. Sleep would be great.

Regina sighs and kicks the blanket away from her body. She doesn't need it. She feels warm enough as it is. Her body slowly starts to go limp, her eyelids falls shut and her intoxicated thoughts slips into nothing as she finally falls asleep.

Thumping. Drum soloes. Firework exploding. Nails on a chalkboard.

These are the sounds Regina wakes up to the following day. Or so it feels. Her body is completely limb, and her head feels like it's gonna explode. Perhaps it would be more comfortable if it _did_ explode.

Regina groans and clutches her head. Oh god, that hurts. Everything hurts. She slowly opens her eyes and peels her tongue off the roof of her mouth. The living room feels too bright for her sensitive eyes.

Wait, the _living room_? Regina blinks, and the living room becomes sharper before her eyes. Why is she in the living room? Why did she sleep on the couch last night?

Regina frowns which quickly sends shockwaves of pain to her temples. Maybe she was too drunk to manage the stairs last night. Yes, that must be it. Regina only remembers a lot of drinks last night at Snow and David's, so she must have been incredibly drunk if she has forgotten a whole night.

Regina very slowly pushes herself into a sitting position- the movement hurts- and then she frowns again. She seems to be wearing very little. Why didn't she change into a nightgown or a pajama? Was she too drunk to manage that too? Good lord, she definitely had one too many last night.

The brunette groans again and lowers her head until it ends up on her knees. She winces slightly and rubs her temples again. She definitely needs medicine. And coffee. Lots of coffee. God, when was the last time she was this hungovered?

She lifts her head again, but the movement was too fast, and the living room begins dancing before her eyes. Regina inhales through her nose and exhales through her mouth to avoid throwing up right then and there. Maybe she should lie back down and sleep a bit longer. No, she can't do that. They promised Lily to pick up the babies early. Oh god, the babies. How is Regina gonna be a suitable mother today? She already feels like the worst mother imaginable for getting this drunk.

In the middle of her worst despair, she hears noise coming from the bedroom, and the next second, Mal comes strolling into the living room, armed with a glass of water, aspirins and a bath robe.

She sits down next to Regina and puts a hand on her bare shoulder. But the touch seems a little off. Almost hesitantly, and Regina can't for the life of her imagine why.

,,Hey," Regina says hoarsely.

,,Hey yourself," Maleficent says gently. ,,How are you feeling?"

,,Terribly hungover, but I think I'll live," Regina quips.

,,Happy to hear that. Sip." Mal orders and holds the glass of water up to her lips.

,,Thanks," Regina takes a sip of the water, and Maleficent hands her the two aspirins.

After downing the aspirins and several large gulps of the water, Maleficent hands her the bathrobe, and Regina quickly slips into it.

,,That must have been some night," Regina half chuckles as she ties the bathrobe.

,,What makes you say that?" Maleficent asks.

,,Since I couldn't manage the stairs," Regina says, and now she's sniggering.

,,Oh.. right."

Again, Maleficent's tone is slightly off, and Regina frowns once more.

,,Was I really that embarrassing yesterday?" she inquires with a raised eyebrow.

,,Not exactly _embarrassing_."

,,What then?"

,,You got a little.. friendly," Maleficent chuckles quietly.

,,Oh." That explains why she's dressed like this. ,,I'm sorry about that."

Maleficent shakes her head and runs a finger through her blonde hair. ,,I think it's _me_ who should be apologizing."

,,What? Why?"

,,You made me feel like quite the villain last night," Maleficent says and purses her lips.

,,How?" Regina asks insistently. She would like to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

,,As soon I returned from the bathroom last night, you made it clear that you wanted to do more than just sleep."

,,And what's wrong with that?" Regina chuckles.

,,I said no," Maleficent grimaces and looks like she's just experienced the darkest moments of her life.

,,Alright.. why?" Regina raises an eyebrow.

,,Because you were so drunk it would feel like taking advantage of you, I didn't want to do anything you might regret, and I was afraid you would pass out in the middle of it."

,,Well," Regina puts her hand over Mal's. ,,You may have a point about the passing out part, but I would never regret sleeping with you, Mal."

,,Either way, your drunken self didn't take the rejection all that well."

,,Do I even want to hear the rest?" Regina asks and makes a grimace.

Maleficent looks very sad as she continues the tale: ,,You got pretty angry, my dear. First, you accused me of not wanting you anymore, and then you left the bedroom."

,,Oh no!" Regina says horrified and embarrassed. How terrible. God, her drunken self could be dramatic sometimes.

,, _And_ slammed the bedroom door in my face when I tried to reason with you," Maleficent continues and now a small smile is dancing on her lips.

Regina shakes her head in horror and hides her face in her hands. ,,I really am sorry about that. I feel so embarrassed now. God, I can't believe I did that."

,,It's alright," Maleficent quickly assures and gives Regina's shoulder a light pat. ,,But your babbling about that I had lost interest in you really stung."

,,I'm so sorry," Regina repeats. ,,I don't know why I said that."

,,I think you were very drunk and horny, my dear. You certainly made it hard to stay on the moral high ground. I felt like a _villain_ for rejecting you."

Regina lets out a little bubbling laughter at that.

,,I'm serious," Maleficent continues. ,,I considered multiple times to follow you downstairs and give you what you wanted."

Regina sniggers again and removes her hands from her face. ,,I wouldn't have had any problems with that."

,,I'm sure you wouldn't."

,,A pity I'm too hungovered to do anything right now," Regina says and sticks out her bottom lip.

Maleficent quirks an eyebrow and smirks. ,,I'm sure a few cups of coffee can rectify _that_ , my love."

 **To Be Continued..**


	16. Words part II

**Everything She Wanted**

 **-Words part II:**

Regina and the babies are spending some time at Granny's Diner. She had hoped she would get the opportunity to get some work done, but the babies had quickly put a stop to _that_ , so instead she settles for entertaining her children. That _is_ more enjoyable than working anyway.

If only they wouldn't pull her hair all the time. Amelia and Emerald are definitely hair-pullers, and they find it very entertaining to tug at Regina's dark locks at every given opportunity.

,,Do I need a haircut, hmm? Is that it?" she asks Amelia as she pulls her hair away from her fingers for the millionth time that afternoon.

The ten-month-old looks positively disappointed and her bottom lip is quivering dangerously. Regina quickly finds her pacifier, and luckily, the baby finds it interesting and begins sucking on it instead.

Emerald squirms in Regina's arms, and the brunette knows exactly why. Two days ago, the little ones took their first shaky steps, and since then they have been obsessed with walking around. And walking into things. And tripping. Lots of tripping. This new development had kept both Regina and Maleficent very busy with constantly following the twins around on their unprecise route. Which had included several trips into the kitchen. And obviously they had to come as close as possible to the stove. That had almost given Regina a minor heart attack, when Emerald, in an unguarded moment, had wobbled over to the stove and fiddled with several buttons. Luckily, Maleficent had been close by, and had snatched the baby before any tragedies could happen. But still, the house was never quiet with the two little firecrackers around.

Emerald squirms again, and Regina considers putting them back into the stroller and go home with them. They seem awfully lively this particular afternoon. Perhaps a little nap would do them some good. And truthfully, Regina wouldn't mind a short cat nap either. Amelia had insisted upon having a little party the previous night. A party that didn't end until three in the morning. And obviously Emerald had woken up a half an hour later, fully relaxed and bursting with energy.

Emerald whines in disappointment as Regina looks down at the paperwork on the table. The baby doesn't seem very happy with sharing her mother's attention, and she gives Regina's hair a yank to stress that out.

,,That hurts," Regina tells the baby.

,,Hurts?" Emerald repeats and squints her dark eyes at her mother.

,,Yes. You are hurting mommy's hair, sweetie. Can you let go of my hair?"

,,Hair!" Emerald squeals merrily and gives Regina's hair another hard tug.

,,Yes. Hair." Regina says a little sharply as she pulls her hair out of Emerald's hand.

Emerald isn't contended with that. She squirms and grabs another fistful of Regina's dark hair and yanks upon it again. Significantly harder.

,,No!" Regina says, and now she definitely sounds a bit stern. ,,That's enough."

The tone isn't very harsh, Regina doesn't like being harsh or sharp with her daughters, but she knows that they recognize the word "no". And it usually makes them stop whatever they are doing.

Emerald sticks out her bottom lip and pouts adorably for a moment before she sticks her thumb into her mouth and begins sucking on it.

Regina almost doesn't dare to breathe. It seems like the girls are finally settling down, and the brunette risks putting them into the stroller. They seem fairly alright with that. Amelia with her pacifier, and Emerald still sucking on her thumb.

,,My little firecrackers," Regina says fondly. And thankful that her little firecrackers are settling down.

Suddenly, Emerald releases her thumb from her mouth with a soft pop and looks at Regina with her dark eyes. ,,Ma," the little girl babbles.

,,What was that sweetie?" Regina says absentmindedly, her attention shared between her daughters in the stroller, and the paperwork on the table.

,,Ma," Emerald repeats.

,,"Ma"?" Regina says. ,,What does that mean, honey?"

,,Ma."

,,Alright. If you say so," Regina chuckles fondly. The babies are constantly babbling nonsense these days, and she and Maleficent have a great deal of fun listening to it over the baby monitor at night.

She turns her attention back to the paperwork on the table. Not that there's much to do, really. Mayoring is so much easier when there's no villain around to screw things up. Regina has been able to leave the office early for the past week, and Maleficent had been delighted about it.

,,Ma," Emerald says again, and Regina sniggers.

,,Is that your new favorite word, honey?"

,,Ma."

,,I'll take that as a yes."

,,Ma..ma."

Regina chokes on her coffee and drops the pencil with a clatter. She stares at her daughter with wide eyes. ,,What did you say, sweet pea?" she tries her best to sound calm and soothing in order not to scare her daughter into silence.

,,Ma..ma."

Regina's jaw drops. _Did her daughter really just say that_? _Did she hear that correct_?

,,Can you say that again, honey?" she gently coaxes.

She's immediately rewarded with: ,,Ma..ma. Ma..ma..Ma-ma."

,,Are you saying _mama_?"

,,Mama."

Regina gasps and all but falls over her little daughter. ,,You _are_! Oh, good job honey! Just you wait until your other mama finds out!" she kisses Emerald's chubby cheeks, and the little girl, recognizing the praising tone, giggles and squeals.

Regina then kisses Mia's cheeks as well. Amelia is half asleep and completely unaware what her sister just said, but Regina isn't one to make a difference between the girls. Mia will be praised just as much as Emerald just did.

,,My sweet girls," Regina coos. ,,Both of my sweet girls."

The babies seem fairly pleased with that statement, and they coo softly. Their eyelids begin to droop, so Regina moves their stroller seat back so they can take a nap if they desire to do so.

Hoping that they will fall asleep, Regina turns her attention back to the paperwork on the table, but she only works for five minutes or so, before Emma and Killian comes strolling over to her table.

,,Busy?" the Savior asks and glances at the paperwork.

Regina shrugs. It could have been worse.

As opposed to physically grabbing two chairs, Emma simply waves her hand, making two chairs appear at the table. Killian grins and nudges his wife as they sit down.

,,Please feel free to sit down and disturb me," Regina quips dryly.

,,Yes, that's exactly what we intend to do," Killian chuckles.

,,Where's your little princess?" Regina asks. There's no sign of Leia anywhere.

,,She's currently spending some time with her grandparents," Emma explains. ,,Mom was most eager to spend time with her, and Killian and I needed a little break anyway so.."

,,Where do you and the wife leave your little ones whenever you need a break?" Killian asks.

,,There are no such things as _breaks_ when you're a mother, pirate," Regina corrects. ,,But Lily and Mulan are very sweet to offer to take them."

,,Perhaps they will be having their own little baby dragon soon," Killian jokes.

Regina raises an eyebrow. ,,If they do, then it's their business. I have really no desire to know what my stepdaughter is planning to do in the future."

,,Your stepdaughter?" Emma questions and raises an eyebrow.

Regina shrugs. ,,That is what she is, isn't it?" _Always somebody's stepmother_.

Suddenly, a soft breeze makes the papers on the table lift slightly, and Regina doesn't need to look over her shoulder to know that Maleficent is standing right behind her.

And she is indeed right. The next second, Maleficent's hands lands on her shoulders and squeeze them lightly.

,,Why don't you sit down instead of lurking?" Regina suggests calmly.

,,I don't lurk," Maleficent denies and sits down next to Emma.

,,Of course not," Regina brushes her aside.

Maleficent looks over the table and into the stroller. ,,I see our little dragons finally decided to fall asleep after all."

,,Mm, must be my calming presence." Regina teases dryly. ,, _You_ weren't around to soothe them, were you?"

,,The sky was calling for me," Maleficent says dramatically.

Killian sniggers quietly.

,,That was a new excuse," Regina observes and can't quite sound as stern as she wants to.

,,Well, it looks like you got everything under control," Mal points out and looks fondly and the half asleep babies.

,,Visions are seldom all they seem, my dear."

Emma hides a chuckle behind her hand.

Maleficent frowns. ,,Why do I feel like I'm missing something significant here?"

Regina shrugs innocently.

Maleficent gets served a cup of coffee. She takes a sip of it and looks at Regina. ,,Do you realize our anniversary is coming up in next week?"

,,So it does. How time flies," Regina nods. ,,Did you think I had forgotten?"

,,Just checking," Maleficent shrugs.

,,One year of arguing," Emma chuckles.

,,Well, not _only_ arguing," Maleficent drawls mischievously.

,,Are you interested in picking another fight?" Regina says sternly.

,,No.."

,,Good. Then stop talking."

Maleficent does just that, and takes a sip of her coffee, but her silence doesn't stop Emerald from piping up: ,,Mama."

Maleficent nearly chokes on her coffee and her eyes widens as she splutters: ,,What did she just say?!"

,,Can you say it again, honey?" Regina encourages gently.

Emerald squint her dark eyes in concentration as she repeats: ,,Mama."

Maleficent looks completely gob smacked and stares at Regina: ,,Did you know she could say that?"

,,Yes," Regina nods calmly. ,,She said it a little while after you left."

,,What? You should have called me!" Maleficent huffs as she lifts both Emerald and Amelia out of the stroller.

,,Forgive me, but it's a bit hard to call you when you have wings.."

 **To Be Continued..**


	17. One Year part I

**Everything She Wanted**

- **One Year part I:**

A week later, Regina is woken up by Maleficent who is pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

Regina's eyelids flutters and she slowly turns around. Maleficent gives her a cheek a soft kiss.

,,Mmm, good morning," Regina says with a voice that's still thick from sleep.

,,Happy anniversary, my darling."

,,You too. What time is it?" Regina inquires.

,,It's not very early, so I was thinking.." Maleficent purrs in that seductive voice she uses on certain occasions.

,,You were thinking?" Regina chuckles as Maleficent's lips moves from her cheek to her jaw.

Maleficent doesn't bother to voice her thoughts, instead she simply climbs on top of Regina and peppers her neck with kisses.

,,Good thinking," Regina praises. She doesn't mind starting her morning like this one bit.

And Maleficent seems most eager this morning. She doesn't hesitate before she begins unbuttoning Regina's pajama shirt.

Regina smirks up at her wife. What a way to start her morning. Her previous sleepiness is long gone and has been replaced by something else. Something far better than being sleepy.

Maleficent slides the pajama shirt down Regina's arms and throws it away.

Regina bites her lip as Maleficent kisses the top of her chest. God, some day that woman will be the end of her. Regina's body is already very much alert, and they haven't even _done_ anything yet.

The keyword is _yet_. Maleficent's lips moves further down her chest, to the underside of her breast. Both of her hands are kneading Regina's other breast, and she finally takes Regina's nipple between her fingers and rolls it slightly.

,, _God_ ," Regina moans quietly when Maleficent without much warning gives her other nipple a swipe with her tongue.

Maleficent sniggers a little at that, and makes Regina's skin vibrate. She gives Regina's nipple another teasing lick, and then plants soft kisses on her aerola.

Regina laces her fingers into Mal's golden hair to keep her head in place. Not that she needs to, for once, Maleficent isn't bothering with teasing her. Instead she plants soft kisses all over Regina's breast and finally sucks a hard nipple into her mouth. Her hands still busy with kneading Regina's other breast.

Regina moans quietly and bites her lip. Her mind is starting to go fuzzy with arousal, and a warmth starts to build up in her core. If Maleficent keeps this up, she's not gonna last very long.

Rather sudden, Mal releases Regina's nipple with a soft _pop_ , and Regina opens her mouth to protest, but is silenced by Mal, who puts a finger on her lips and begins kissing her way down Regina's body. From her chest to her stomach. She dips her tongue into Regina's navel, and swallows thickly at that.

,, _Maleficent_ …"

,,Yes?" Maleficent teases with that sultry voice she only uses when they are together like this.

Regina doesn't answer. Can't really answer right now. Instead she squeezes her legs together in pure desperation and hopes that Mal will get the message.

And thankfully, she does. Those ruby lips of hers keeps kissing Regina's lower stomach, while her hand pushes Regina's pajama pants down her legs until they pool around her ankles.

Regina doesn't bother to kick them off. Instead she moans and bites her lip when Maleficent's hand without much warning slips into her panties and rubs her up and down. Regina automatically rocks her hips into the touch and gasps when Mal finds her clit with her thumb.

Maleficent finds her lips with her own and they share a long and lingering kiss, and Regina arches her back at the way Mal keeps touching her. It feels absolutely perfect, Regina's entire body has lit up like a torch, and it will only be a matter of time before she..

,,Mom? Maleficent? You guys awake yet?"

Regina instantly grabs Maleficent's hand and pushes it away at the sound of Henry's voice behind the bedroom door.

,,Yes Henry. We're awake, what's wrong?" she asks somewhat strained and hopes that her voice doesn't reveal anything.

,,I think I hear Emerald and Mia in the nursery," Henry tells her.

,,Alright. We'll be right there," Regina assures him.

Maleficent waits until they can't hear him outside the door anymore. Then she turns to Regina: ,,You have _got_ to be kidding me."

,,Yes, that was ill timing," Regina quietly agrees and slips her pajama pants back on and buttons her pajama shirt.

,,I think that's an understatement, my dear," Maleficent huffs.

Regina stands from the bed and grabs her comb. Her mussed up hair gets a quick brushing. Not that she normally brushes her hair first thing in the morning, but she can't very well saunter into the kitchen with what Mal would refer to as "sex hair".

Maleficent gets out of bed as well, and simply waves her hand, replacing her nightgown with her usual "suit and tie" attire, and her tousled hair with a soft, neat bun. She sighs deeply and puts her hand on Regina's shoulders as she brushes her long dark hair.

,,Damn shame we were interrupted. I felt I was on to something," she half-whispers, a smirk dancing on her lips.

,,You were," Regina chuckles. ,,I suppose we'll have to take a raincheck later."

,,You bet we will," Mal vows, still frowning over the interruption.

Regina sniggers and puts the comb away. With a wave of her hand, she's also dressed and done up in a pantsuit nylon stockings and high heels.

The two sorceresses go into the nursery and finds their two little dragons wide awake and very happy to see them.

Getting the little ones dressed always takes a bit longer, but both Regina and Maleficent have agreed not to use magic near the babies. There's no reason to make them interested in magic already. Of course, the babies have the magic they were born with, but neither of them have showed a real interest in it yet.

Once the babies are dressed in little matching ruffle dresses, Regina and Maleficent carries them downstairs. The little dragons already squirm to be put down, and it's becoming a quite a struggle to hold on to them. Regina often jokes that it's their dragon genes that makes them so strong. An accusation Maleficent firmly denies every time.

With the stairs managed, Regina and Mal put the babies down on the floor, and Amelia and Emerald immediately wobbles into the kitchen on legs that aren't quite steady yet.

Regina's heart rate still speeds up a little every time the babies walk around on their not-quite-functioning-yet legs. But she knows that she has to let go of some of her beloved control and let them walk around and practice their walking skills. As long as she or Mal is around to catch them if (when) they fall.

Henry is already seated at the kitchen table, in the process of consuming what looks like a pop tart.

Regina immediately balks at that. He shouldn't be eating that kind of food. It's barely food. Just calories and nothing more. She reluctantly bites back all her sharp remarks about his choice of breakfast and makes herself and Mal a cup of coffee, while Maleficent snatches the babies and places them in their highchairs at the table.

,,Good morning," Henry says when Regina and Maleficent sits down at the table and Maleficent begins feeding the little dragons while Regina's has the first cup of coffee.

,,Good morning," Regina says and narrows her eyes at his pop tarts.

,,Pop tarts?" Henry offers with a grin.

,,No thank you. I think I'll settle for something a bit healthier."

,,You ate them when you were pregnant," Henry points out.

,,That was one time."

,,Three," Maleficent quietly corrects, and Regina shoots her a death stare.

,,Well, since I'm not pregnant anymore, I'll find something healthy, thank you very much," she snips and out of pure spite, she settles on a yoghurt and blueberry smoothie for breakfast.

Maleficent rolls her eyes discreetly at that, and digs into her bacon and eggs.

Feeding the babies are as always, quite messy, somehow their food always gets everywhere, heavens know breastfeeding took a long time, but it sure was less messy. But either way, Emerald and Amelia are quite happy, and that's the only thing that matters.

Henry finishes his breakfast in top speed, and after a quick "bye" and "I'm going over to Ma and Killian's," the teenager disappears into the hall.

Regina expected him to fling himself out of the door (and slam it), but instead the teenager pokes his head into the kitchen and says: ,,Oh, and.. happy anniversary."

,,Thank you," both Regina and Maleficent says in unison, but there's something in the way he says it, that makes Regina frown. Henry was almost a bit sheepish, and his cheeks pink-tinted.

Regina's jaw drops and now she's the one with pink-tinted cheeks. _Oh god_ , _no_.

Maleficent is still blissfully oblivious as she sips her coffee, but when she sees the horrified expression on her wife's face, she frowns and asks: ,,What's wrong?"

Regina shakes her head in silent horror. _How terrible_. _How absolutely horrible_. _How is she supposed to look Henry in the eye after this_?

,,What's going on?" Maleficent presses and puts a hand on Regina's arm.

,,I think.." _no,_ _knows_.

,,What?"

,,I think Henry heard us this morning. Before he knocked."

To Emerald and Amelia's delight, Maleficent completely chokes on her coffee. She splutters and coughs and finally says: ,,Please tell me you're joking."

,,I wish I was," Regina says and claps a hand over her forehead.

,,Shit." Maleficent says simply.

,,That's one way of putting it, dear. And kindly refrain from using such language in presence of our children. I suppose I better have a chat with him and apologize when he comes back."

,,Do you want me to have that chat with him?" Maleficent offers. ,,I am, after all responsible."

Regina chuckles humorlessly. ,,That's quite alright. Leave the embarrassment to me."

Maleficent keeps shaking her head over and over again and looks to be in a state of complete horror. In fact, Regina has never seen her look so horrified in all the time they have known each other. Apparently, it takes a teenage boy to scare a dragon.

True, it was embarrassing, and Regina silently curses herself for forgetting to soundproof the bedroom like they normally do.

Maleficent takes another sip of her coffee, still with that horrified expression on her face, and Regina actually finds that a bit unnerving.

,,I do hope this hasn't scared you into never wanting to touch me again."

Maleficent almost chokes on her coffee for the second time that morning. ,,What an absurd thing to say!"

 **To Be Continued..**


	18. One Year part II

**Everything She Wanted**

 **One Year part II:**

Regina and Maleficent spends a few hours playing with the little ones on the floor, and both Emerald and Amelia repeats their favorite word "mama!" over and over again.

The babies are having a grand old time, but after a great amount of hairpulling, Regina decides that enough is enough, and suggests that they take them out on a little walk. Maleficent quickly agrees to that, and the two witches promptly ignores all the toys lying all over the living room floor, and leave the mansion with their two little dragons in tow.

It's a beautiful day in Storybrooke, and Regina and Maleficent strolls around without having an actual destination. The girls are lively but contended with sitting in the stroller and watching their surroundings.

For some reason, Maleficent insists upon holding Regina's hand as they walk together. It's not something they normally do when they are out and about in public, but Maleficent insists that this is a special occasion. And she's right. So Regina for once keeps her mouth shut and allows the display of public affection.

Maleficent continues to hold her hand as they walk around for a while, and she still continues to do so when she turns to Regina and asks: ,,Coffee?"

,,Didn't you have enough this morning, dragon?" Regina chuckles.

Mal shrugs. ,,One can never have too much coffee, my dear."

Regina agrees to that, so the couple (and the little dragons) heads into Granny's and finds an empty booth where they sit down.

As opposite to every day, Mal doesn't choose to sit across the table, instead she sits down next to Regina and promptly wraps an arm around her.

,,Are you being a little friendly today, my dear?" Regina observes.

,,No I'm not," Maleficent denies. ,,Well, I was trying to be _friendly_ with you this morning, but sadly young master Mills decided to ruin _that_."

,,Be quiet," Regina sniggers.

Maleficent chuckles and flashes Regina a warm smile. And then she once again does the unexpected. She wraps her arm a little tighter around Regina and gently brushes her lips against hers.

 _Yes, definitely friendly_. But what the hell. The diner isn't very crowded, and nobody really seems to notice their presence, so..

Regina returns the kiss. Just this once. And besides, it's a very, _very_ modest kiss. No fingers in hair, or anything. Just innocent hand holding.

And yet somebody clears their throat close to them. Regina breaks the kiss and finds her sister and Snow standing at their table.

,,Oh. Hi," Regina says noncommittally and not very embarrassed about the situation.

,,Well, well," Zelena purrs as she unceremoniously sits down next to Regina and Mal. ,,And here I was thinking that you two would be unreachable today."

,,And why on earth would we be that?" Maleficent questions and raises an eyebrow.

,,I was under the impression that it was your anniversary today," Zelena continues.

,,It is. And so?" Maleficent says and her expression changes from annoyed to confused.

,,I think what my sister so delicately is trying to say, is that she thought we would prefer to celebrate it in private," Regina explains completely flatly.

,,Oh. I see," Maleficent says, and now there's an obvious smirk on her face.

,,So _have_ you been celebrating it?" Snow asks and ignores Zelena's cheeky tone. ,,David and I always go out to have dinner, and he always buys me flowers."

Maleficent purses her lips. ,,Flowers. I did not think of that. I may not be prince Charming.."

,,Thank goodness for that," Regina interjects, and is rewarded with a scowl from Snow.

,,But I can buy you flowers if you want it. Do you want flowers?" Maleficent asks and turns to Regina.

,,Not really," Regina confesses. She still remembers the large and rather tasteless bouquet the king had presented her with on their first anniversary. Some anniversary.

,,What _do_ you want then?" Zelena smirks.

,,How about some peace and quiet?" Regina shoots back.

Her sister might be dense, but not a complete fool, and after five more minutes of teasing, she and Snow leave Regina and Mal in peace. Thankfully.

They finish their coffee and returns to the mansion with the little ones. And Amelia and Emerald takes great pride in wobbling around in the living room.

,,Mama," Amelia says confident as she wobbles past Maleficent.

,,That would be correct, sweetheart," Maleficent beams at her.

,,Mama," Emerald states matter of factly as she gives Mal's hair a little tug.

,,Yes honey. I'm your mother too," Maleficent chuckles.

,,Mama," Amelia repeats, but this time to Regina who flashes her daughter a warm smile.

,,It's nice that they acknowledge both of us," Maleficent says.

,,Why wouldn't they?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,Well, you _are_ the one who carried them and brought them into this world."

,,True. But you're the one who gave me them in the first place. Remember that."

,,And how shocked you were," Maleficent remembers with a fond smile.

,,Wouldn't you have been?" Regina laughs.

,,Yes, I guess I would," Mal agrees and quickly catches Emerald in her arms when the baby is about to fall.

,,Good reflexes," Regina praises.

,,Thank you."

None of them really feels the urge or need to do something else than sit on the floor with the little ones. Regina called Sarah yesterday and let her know in advantage that she wouldn't be coming to work today because of her anniversary. Sarah congratulated her.

The babies have reached a state where they really are quite entertaining. They wobble around on their unsteady legs and babbles. Sometimes gibberish and sometimes coherent words like "mama" and "'enry'". Well, "enry" might not be that coherent, but neither Regina nor Maleficent have any doubts about what that word means. The girls are completely taken in with their older brother, and Henry loves to spend hours with babbling at them and tickle their tiny toes.

After spending most of the day on the floor with the little ones, Regina finally stands up and asks Maleficent what she wants for dinner. Maleficent simply shrugs, and Regina rolls her eyes. Why is it always her who decides what they are having for dinner?

,,Then I'll make salad," Regina warns.

Maleficent instantly purses her lips and mumbles something about that meat would be nice. She has a taste for meat, and especially red meat. Regina isn't sure whether it's because she's a dragon, but either way, she finds her liking for almost raw meat a bit unnerving.

,,You are turning me into a vegetarian," Mal complains a little later when they are seated at the table. Eating salad.

Regina scoffs. ,,There is absolutely nothing wrong with salad. It's healthy."

,,So is running every day, and yet I never see you do that," Maleficent observes.

,,Well, maybe I should," Regina muses. ,,It would probably be good for me."

,,You don't need it," Maleficent says firmly.

Regina overhears it. ,,It could probably help me with losing the last bit of baby weight."

Maleficent scoffs. ,,And where is that baby weight exactly, my darling?"

,,My thighs," Regina says completely unfazed and scarfs down another piece of salad.

,,Nonsense."

,,And my backside," Regina adds and shrugs.

Maleficent smirks at that. ,,Your "backside"? Are you really so regal you can't even say a…"

,,Ahem!" Regina coughs loudly. ,,Your children are present. Mind your language."

Maleficent glances at the little ones placed in their highchairs, fully focused on their mothers. The dragon smirks again. ,,Fair enough, but language aside, I can assure you that your _backside_ looks rather phenomenal to me."

,,Yes, yes, I'm sure it does," Regina brushes her aside. ,,But what does that help when _I'm_ not satisfied with how it looks?"

,,You look lovely."

,,I look plump," Regina corrects her without batting an eye.

,,That is definitely the worst rubbish I have ever heard in all my existences," Maleficent says sternly. ,,You do _not_ look plump. You look beautiful. Period."

,,If you say so," Regina indulges her.

Maleficent opens her mouth to protest, probably because she knows that Regina is just humoring her right now, but doesn't get the chance to before Mia squeals loudly and claims both of her mothers' attention.

It quickly turns out that the twins are hungry, and even though it still is a bit early to have dinner, Regina and Maleficent decides to feed them anyway.

Feeding Emerald and Amelia is as usually a festive affair with food getting everywhere, the babies pushing the spoons out of the way, making the food drip down their chin instead.

,,I can't recall Henry being such a messy eater," Regina comments as she wipes Emerald's chin for the millionth time.

,,Maybe you've just repressed the memory, my sweet," Maleficent teases lightheartedly.

Shortly after dinner, there's a knock on the front door, and Regina furrows her brows. They aren't expecting anyone, so who could possibly dare to disturb them on their anniversary?

Maleficent is clearing the table, so it's up to Regina to open the door for whoever is outside.

The brunette walks into the hall and opens the door, revealing a smiling Lily standing on the porch.

,,Lily!" Regina says a bit surprised, but not unhappy to see the younger woman. ,,Do come in."

,,Thank you," Lily smiles and follows Regina into the kitchen. Maleficent flashes her daughter a smile as a greeting. She can't very well hug her when her hands are full of plates.

,,Do you want something? Tea? Coffee?" Regina offers.

,,No thank you," Lily says and shakes her head. ,,I'm not staying. I just came to kidnap my sisters."

,,Pardon?" Regina says and frowns. She can't remember that the little ones were supposed to be at Lily's today.

,,I'll get them ready," Maleficent says and clears the rest of the dishes with a wave of her hand. And just like that she scoops the babies up and carries them upstairs to prepare them.

Regina narrows her eyes and her eyebrows raises towards her hairline. ,,Am I missing something here?"

Lily chuckles. ,,Em and Mia are going to spend the night with me and Mulan."

Regina's eyebrows raises further. ,,Are they? I must have completely forgotten about that. I'm sorry."

,,Actually you didn't," Lily says, and now she's really laughing. ,,Mom called me this morning and asked if I could take the little ones tonight."

Regina feels a blush rising in her cheeks. ,,Did she indeed? Well, she failed to inform me."

,,I bet she did," Lily chuckles.

A few moments later, Maleficent returns with the little ones. She's completely unfazed as she holds the little dragons up to Regina so the brunette can give each of them a kiss on the forehead.

Regina still feels somewhat awkward as she kisses her daughter's goodbye. Maleficent could at least have given her a warning.

,,No juice," she warns Lily. Both her and Mal is quite prone to giving the babies juice, and that definitely isn't good for them.

,,I won't give them any," Lily vows.

,,Have a good night," Regina says as Lily walks into the hallway with the two little dragons on her hips.

,,Yeah. You too," Lily smirks mischievously and sniggers cheekily.

Regina doesn't comment on that. Instead she leaves it to Maleficent to walk her daughter out.

Regina herself continues to put the dishes away. A few seconds later, a pair of hands on her hips reveals that Mal is back.

Regina spins around and scowls at the dragon. ,,Subtle."

,,What?" Maleficent protests. ,,Regina, it's our _anniversary_ , did you really assume I would settle for one failed attempt this morning?"

,,But was involving your daughter in our love life really necessary?"

,,We haven't had much of a love life recently," Maleficent points out.

Regina silently agrees with her. If one doesn't count this mornings failed attempt, it _has_ been a while since they last..

Maleficent's hands leaves her hips, and her fingertips skates up and down Regina's sides instead. Which actually tickles quite a bit.

,,Do you still feel the urge to scowl at me, or can we proceed to more _enjoyable_ activities?" Maleficent inquires and gives Regina an "I want you right now" look.

,,I suppose we can," Regina says and grins a little as she wraps her arms around Mal's neck.

Maleficent answers by sweeping Regina off her feet.

Regina squeals in surprise and drops the plate she was in the middle of putting away, on the floor. Thank goodness it doesn't shatter.

Maleficent sniggers and without much further ado ascends the stairs with Regina in her arms.

,,What the hell are you doing?"

,,Carrying you to bed. Obviously," Maleficent shrugs as it's the most natural thing in the world.

,,Is that really necessary?" Regina asks and giggles a little. Getting carried to bed is never something she will be used to.

,,It is," Mal says firmly. ,,And I'm trying to be romantic, so shut up and enjoy it."

,,Fine," Regina surrenders. ,,But I am gonna hunt you from my grave if you fall and gets both of us killed."

,,Have a little faith in me, my love."

Regina's amusement only continues when they reach the bedroom and Maleficent lays her down on the bed. Very gently.

Regina raises an eyebrow. This isn't like Mal at all. Normally, she's a bit more.. uncontrolled in her actions, shall we say.

,,Are you just gonna stand there and look at me all night?" Regina asks and attempts to prop herself up on one elbow.

,,No. Stay exactly where you are," Maleficent says.

,,Why?"

,,Because," she comes over to the bed and sits down at the edge. ,,I want to _savor_ you, and _cherish_ you."

That voice of hers. That silky yet slightly rough voice. Does she know what kind of effect it has on Regina?

But Regina doesn't get the chance to think about it before Maleficent claims her lips in a kiss.

Regina takes the opportunity to pull her down on top of her, and Maleficent chuckles a little.

,,I sense that you are a bit impatient, my love."

,,No. Eager," Regina corrects her. ,,That's a completely different thing."

,,So it is."

Maleficent takes great pleasure in spending what feels like a million years on kissing Regina, which is nice, but..

,,I'm too dressed," Regina complains.

Maleficent smirks and sits up. Then she very slowly unbuttons Regina's shirt _with magic_.

Regina gasps a little at that. Maleficent is still very much kissing her, and yet she feels how button after button pops open and leaves her chest more and more exposed.

,,Clever trick," she comments. ,,You must teach me that sometimes."

,,Haven't I already taught you enough?" Mal teases as she removes her tie and begins to unbutton her own shirt.

Of course, Regina is more than willing to help her with that, and she eagerly reaches up and pushes Mal's hands out of the way to unbutton the dragon's shirt herself.

It doesn't take long before their clothes lie abandoned on the floor, and Maleficent's lips are _everywhere_ on her body. She wasn't messing around when she said she wanted to cherish and savor Regina.

Regina moans when Mal kisses that soft spot just below her ear and her hands wanders in between her thighs. But to her dismay, she strokes Regina's inner thighs instead of placing her hand where Regina needs it the most.

,,Just for the record," Maleficent whispers and gives Regina's thighs another featherlight touch. ,,These are _perfect_."

,,I believe you," Regina gasps. Right now she's willing to believe just about anything.

,,And," Maleficent wiggles her hand in between the mattress and Regina and gives her rear a teasing squeeze. ,,So is _this_."

Regina can't take anymore teasing. She shifts and quickly flips them over so she's the one on top.

Maleficent doesn't seem to mind that one bit. Instead she simply adjusts Regina a little better on her lap and reaches up and takes a hardened nipple between her teeth.

Regina throws her head back and lets out a throaty moan. _God, that woman and the power she has over her_. She reaches down between them and finds Mal's clit with the tip of her finger. That elicits a shout from Maleficent who lets go of her nipple with a pop and rakes her nails up and down Regina's back.

It doesn't hurt very much, but that little bit of pain, that little sharpness on her soft skin, only adds to the pleasure Regina is feeling, and she rubs hard, firm circles on Mal's clit.

Maleficent comes undone on the spot, and Regina kisses her deeply and swallows every last moan that spills from her lips.

Maleficent almost digs her nails into the soft flesh on Regina's back and she kisses her back with a fierceness that almost takes Regina's breath away completely.

,,Lie back," she rasps.

Regina sniggers. It didn't take her very long to recover. But maybe she hasn't recovered yet. Her body still shivers slightly from the pleasure Regina just gave her.

Maleficent impatiently hooks her arms under Regina's shoulders and pushes her back against the mattress.

 _Now who's eager, dragon_?

And yes, clearly Mal is eager, she grabs Regina's thighs and spreads her legs as wide as possible.

Regina swallows thickly as Maleficent without much further ado, kisses a path from her navel down to the apex of her thighs.

 _God, don't tease, please don't tease, lower, go lower, a bit more and.._

,, _YES_!" Regina all but screams when the tip of Mal's tongue brushes against her clit. She moans and thrashes on the bed, and Maleficent has to put a hand on her stomach to keep her in place as she continues to lap at her. Uses the flat of her tongue, gives her clit another lick and then finally wraps her lips around it and sucks the nub into her mouth.

The orgasm hits Regina hard and fast, and the way her back arches almost makes her sit upright in the bed.

She doesn't get much opportunity to recover, Maleficent quickly slips not one but two fingers inside her and begins pumping fast, hitting her perfect every time.

The second orgasm crashes down upon her and this time she can't scream out her pleasure. Instead she settles for moaning deeply and tugs at Maleficent's hair.

Finally, she slumps back against the mattress. Her legs falls limply on either side of Maleficent.

Said woman seems utterly pleased with herself as she withdraws her fingers and places one last kiss on Regina's clit, causing Regina to tremble because she's oversensitive now.

She pushes her golden hair away from her face and waves her hand, making two glass and a champagne bottle appear. She promptly fills both glass and hands one of them to Regina.

,,You don't have to get me drunk to coax me into bed," Regina quips and takes a sip of the champagne.

,,No, it seems like that won't be necessary," Maleficent sasses. She clinks her glass with Regina's. ,,One year."

,,One year," Regina smiles. ,,And what a year it has been."

,,Indeed."

They empty their glass, or, Regina empties hers, and snatches Mal's out of her hand.

,,Pardon me," Maleficent says and narrows her eyes.

,,There are better things in life than champagne, my love," Regina purrs.

,,What?"

,,Well…" the brunette pushes her wife back on the mattress and climbs on top of her again. ,,Me, for instance."

The rest of the night is a very pleasant blur of lovemaking, champagne, more lovemaking and then a bit more champagne.

By the time they finally drift off to sleep, Regina is sweaty, sleepy, contend and utterly spent.

Regina is the first one to wake up the following morning. Well, you can't really call it morning. It's almost eleven, and for a second Regina worries that Lily and Mulan feels it tiresome to be stuck with the little dragons for so long. But Lily happens to adore her little sisters, so what the hell.

A finger running up and down her spine tells her that Maleficent is very much awake. Regina turns around to face her, and Mal doesn't waste any time in shoving her onto her back and laying on top of her once more.

,,Don't you _ever_ get enough?" Regina half chuckles half moans when Mal's lips slide down her throat and finds her pulse point.

,,Of you? Never." Maleficent assures her and sucks languidly at her neck.

Regina really doesn't mind it one bit. She wouldn't be totally opposed to prolonging their "celebration" a bit.

But apparently the universe has other plans, because Regina's cellphone decides to screech later loudly in that moment.

Regina groans and reaches for the damned thing, but Maleficent is faster than her and playfully swats her hand away as she grabs the phone.

,,The Mayors phone, Maleficent speaking," the dragon half sniggers, and Regina shakes her head.

,,Why, _good morning_ , Miss Swan," Maleficent practically purrs into the phone. ,,To what _do_ I owe the pleasure? Hmm? Oh, Regina?"

Maleficent doesn't bother with removing the phone from her ear before she turns to Regina and teasingly asks: ,,Are you fit to have a conversation right now, oh woman and queen in my life?"

,,Give me the phone, Maleficent," Regina snips.

Maleficent laughs and hands her the phone.

,,Yes, Miss Swan?" Regina says a bit sharply. Not only because of Mal's way of answering the phone, but because they were _interrupted_.

,,Is your dragon high or something?" Emma asks, and Regina is almost certain that the Savior is raising her eyebrows.

,,Of course she isn't. Is there something I can do for you?"

,,There's something you can do for _me_ ," Maleficent murmurs into her shoulder and doesn't even bothering with lowering her voice.

,,Shut _up_ ," Regina hisses.

,,What?" Emma asks into the phone.

,,Not you. Maleficent," Regina says a bit strained.

,,Oh. Right. I left one of my reports at your office yesterday, and using magic would feel like breaking in, so.."

,,I get it," Regina sighs. ,,I'm on my way."

,,Okay. See you in a bit," Emma says and hangs up.

,,You're _leaving_?" Maleficent almost pouts as soon as Regina puts the phone away.

,,Yes. But I shall return in a moment. With your children."

,,So I take it the celebration is over?"

,,For now," Regina says and bends down to kiss her wife again. ,,Please try to sober up while I'm gone."

,,I'm not drunk," Maleficent insists, and Regina laughs. With the amount of champagne they had yesterday, it would be a miracle if both of them weren't just a bit tipsy.

Regina flicks her wrist and a second later she appears as perfect as she did yesterday before they started their _celebration_.

The fresh summer air feels nice. Regina might be a little tipsy herself, so the fresh breeze is the perfect cure, and by the time she reaches her office her head feels better. She quickly finds the report and continues her walk to the Sheriff's Station.

Not only Emma and Killian are there and waiting for her, but David is also there. apparently, he finds it difficult to let go of what used to be his job.

Regina announces herself by clearing her throat, and Emma whips her head up at the sound.

,,The report. Perfect. Thank you. You just saved my life," the blonde smiles.

,,Really? I was under the impression that _you_ were the Savior, not me."

,,Even the Savior can use some saving," Emma jokes and uses Regina's words from oh so long ago.

Regina stays for a moment while Emma looks over the report to make sure that everything is as it should be.

,,Tell me," Emma says as she goes through the papers. ,,Was Maleficent high when she answered the phone?"

,,Of course she wasn't," Regina dismisses. ,,She just had a bit of champagne, that's all."

Emma furrows her brow. ,,Champagne?" and then her face lights up in a knowing smile. ,,Oh right, your anniversary was yesterday, wasn't it?"

,,Indeed," Regina says and tries to keep the goofy smile on her lips at bay.

,,Anniversary present?" Killian cheekily interjects and glances to the top of Regina's neck.

Regina quickly looks down to find a rather large reddish blue hickey. _Oh, Maleficent. Rules might not apply to you, but when I say no marks, then I mean_ _no marks_ _._

But Regina decides for once to take the bull by the horns. So she simply makes the mark disappear by waving her hand, smiles and then drawls: ,,You bet it was."

,,Regina!" Emma protests and looks tempted to cover her ears, and David is suddenly rather interested in the black computer screen.

,,He asked," Regina says sweetly and looks at the now completely red-faced Killian Jones.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **((Authors note: I am considering to make a little time jump after this chapter.))**


	19. Her Little Prince All Grown Up

**((Let's jump forward in time a little. The little dragons are now 2 years old))**

 **Everything She Wanted**

 **{Two Years Later}Her Little Prince All Grown Up:**

Of course Regina knew this day would come. Had known it for a while, but it was still damn hard to see Henry pack up his newly bought car with everything he needed to start his new life in Boston.

Regina tries her best not to sigh as Henry stuffed the last few things into the car. If only there was more stuff to pack, but not very long after, Henry slams the car trunk and looks back at both of his mothers.

,,Well, that's it I guess," he says and scratches his chin.

,,Looks like it," Emma says and takes a step forward and gives her son a big hug. ,,You take care of yourself, kid."

,,I will," Henry assures.

The young man takes a step towards his other mother, and Regina does her best to smile. She can very well cry about it later.

But something in her face must have revealed her inner feelings anyway, because Henry wraps his arms very tightly around her and says: ,,It's only Boston, mom. It's not that far away."

,,I know," Regina says and silently congratulates herself with how "normal" and steady her voice sounds.

,,And I won't be alone. I will be living with Violet."

,,I know that too." she drops a kiss on his forehead. ,,Drive safely."

,,I will. I love you, mom."

,,I love you too, Henry."

Regina only reluctantly lets go of him and allows Emma to give her son another hug.

,,Love you, kid."

,,I love you too, Ma. Give my best to Killian and Leia and grandma and grandpa."

,,I will."

Henry turns to Regina. ,,And tell Mia and Emerald that I will come and see them very soon. And tell Mal I said hi."

,,I will." Regina says quietly. Her voice is starting to betray her after all, and the last thing she wants, is to cry and make Henry upset about it. Absolutely not need for that.

,,Well," Henry says and takes one last glance at Storybrooke. ,,I better hit the road before it gets dark. I promised Violet to be there before nightfall."

,,Drive safe," Emma says.

Henry nods. And then he gives Emma a last hug, and then Regina.

Shit. Regina swallows thickly. She refuses to cry, damn it.

,,I'll come and see all of you very soon," he promises.

,,You better," Regina growls and hugs him even tighter than before. She doesn't want to let him go. Ever. But yet she knows she can't keep him here for her own sake. She has to let him grow up and spreads his wings and explore the world. And it's not like he's going to another realm. Only Boston, she tells herself. It's only Boston.

She finally lets go of him and gives him one last kiss on the forehead. And she's sure she sees a glimpse of tears in his eyes. Great. Now she made _him_ cry instead. Perfect.

,,See you very soon," she says gently.

,,Yeah." He rasps and flashes Emma a smile. Then he gives Regina's hand one last soft squeeze and climbs into the car.

Emma and Regina waves him off, and they keep waving until they see the car cross the town line and it disappear from view.

Regina tries to grasp the concept that her son really is gone. That he's grown up and is about to start a whole new life outside of Storybrooke. Where did the time go? Did she do enough for him while he was here?

Deep down, she knows that she did. Despite how rocky their relationship was when he was younger, Regina knows that she was (and is) the best mother possibly for him. But it doesn't make it less hard though.

,,Is it just me, or was that damn hard?" Emma asks, her voice a little wobbly.

Regina doesn't answer. Instead she fishes a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabs her eyes with it. Despite what she told herself, she's crying anyway. Damn it.

,,Oh Regina," Emma says sympathetic and gives Regina's arm a little pat.

,,Please spare for useless comments like "It's only college", and "Boston isn't that far away"," Regina says. Does her best to sound stern and irritated, but her voice and the fresh tears that springs from her eyes betrays her completely.

And thankfully, Emma doesn't say anything like that. Instead she gives Regina's arm a soft squeeze. ,,I'm gonna miss him too."

" _Miss" doesn't cover what she's feeling_ , Regina thinks to herself. She's suddenly flooded with a million memories from Henry's childhood. His first smile. His first steps. His first word. The first "mama", and the first "I love you" from him. How it had warmed her then cold heart. How it slowly healed her and made her a better person.

Regina sniffles quietly into her handkerchief. It's only a matter of time before she will begin to actually _bawl_. She should probably get out of here before that happens.

She stuffs the handkerchief back into her pocket and mutters a quick "see you later", to Emma. Then she turns her back on the blonde and goes home. To weep.

Regina walks into the quiet mansion and goes straight up to Henry's room where she sits down at the bed. The room still looks the same with the bed, the desk and the old lamp dangling from the ceiling. But it feels spookily empty without its occupant.

Regina sniffles once more. Maybe she can actually do this without bursting into tears. Because of course she's _so_ damn proud of the young man he has grown up to be. How he still continues to be the same optimistic and happy person despite everything he's seen so far, what he's been through. And she's beyond happy for him. Happy that he's about to start a new life going to college with Violet. _At least he's not alone_ , she tells herself.

And that's when she spots it. Sticking out of what used to be his closet. Regina stands and walks over to grab the striped grey and red scarf he always wore when he was a bit younger. She vividly remembers how he begged her to buy it for him. He pleaded and argued, and in the end, she agreed. If he promised to wear it every day. And oh, how he kept that promise. That item quickly became his favorite accessory.

 _Crap. Here come the tears anyway_.

Regina sits down on the bed once more and fishes the handkerchief out of her pocket again. She completely surrenders to her emotions when she thinks of her son. Her big son. Her grown up who's now starting a life of his own. And she couldn't be prouder of him, but oh, how she's gonna miss him. She's gonna miss him so much!

Regina weeps quietly into the handkerchief. Her mascara quickly gets smeared all over the fabric.

 _This is ridiculous. She really shouldn't be crying like this. She should just be happy for him. Is she a terrible mother for crying because of own reasons? Is that selfish of her?_

And suddenly she's no longer crying into the handkerchief, but into what feels like a silk blouse.

Regina raises her head and finds Maleficent sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her, and a hand tenderly stroking her dark hair.

,,Don't cry alone my love," Maleficent says gently and drops a kiss on her hair.

,,I feel like an idiot for even crying in the first place," Regina confesses with a little, bubbly half laugh- half sob. ,,I should just be happy for him."

,,And you are," Maleficent says. ,,But you're his mother. It's only natural you're crying right now."

That statement sends a new flood of tears streaming down Regina's cheeks, and she's strangled by another sob.

,,I-I'm s-sorry," she manages between sobs.

,,No," Maleficent says firmly and tightens her grip on Regina a little. ,,Don't apologize for crying. It's perfectly fine."

And the rational part of Regina's brain now that it _is_ fine, and that she's not alone anymore.

But the not-so-rational part, the dominating part of her brain, forces her to cry. Bawl her eyes out. Weep over her little prince who is now all grown up and looking for his own adventures out there in the big world.

It takes a great deal of time before she has shed every last tear. Maleficent doesn't say much, just holds her and lets her ruin her blouse. And strokes her hair and rubs her back tenderly. Which feels very soothing.

And finally, Regina blows her nose, wipes the tears off her face and rolls her shoulders.

,,I've ruined your blouse," she says and glances at Mal's tear-stained shirt.

,,And that is perfectly alright," Maleficent assures. ,,I have plenty of blouses. I can survive without one."

Regina lets out a little, bubbly laugh at that and wipes her face with the back of her hand.

,,How are you feeling now, my darling?"

,,A little better I think. But still a bit sad," Regina confesses.

The door to Henry's room is pushed open, and Amelia's sweet little face appear in the door opening, closely followed by Emerald who squints her dark eyes at Regina.

,,Mama sad?" Mia inquires with her thumb between her lips.

Regina lets out a little noise. Something between a laugh and a sob.

,,Mama's fine," she assures. ,,Mama's just a little silly right now. Come here my darlings."

The two little girls don't need further encouragement, and comes totting closer to Regina.

,,Up, up!" Emerald says and stretches her chubby arms up towards Regina.

Regina lifts both toddlers up, and they snuggle into her chest and wraps their little arms around her.

,,Well, if _that's_ not enough to make anyone cry," Regina half quips.

Maleficent smiles softly and adjusts one of Amelia's dark curls.

,,Okay," Regina says firmly and stands up with both toddlers on her hips. ,,No more weeping. It's nothing to cry about, after all."

,,You have every right to cry," Maleficent gently reminds her.

,,Perhaps. But what good will that do anyway? No. I'm happy for him. I really am." Regina looks at the toddlers still clinging to her. ,,You two are not gonna leave me anytime soon, are you?"

,,No leave," Mia babbles, and Regina laughs whole heartedly about that.

,,Very happy to hear that sweetheart. What about you Emerald? Are you planning on going anywhere, hmm?"

,,Mama," Emerald says firmly and tightens her grip on Regina.

,,I'll take that as a no," Regina laughs.

,,And just for the record," Mal says as she frees Regina from Emerald and lifts her up. ,,I'm not going anywhere either."

,,You better not," Regina warns darkly. But then she smiles and gives Maleficent a light kiss on the cheek. ,,Thank you. For being there when I needed it."

,,Always," Maleficent gently assures.

The two sorceresses leave Henry's room with two little dragons resting on their hip, and Regina does her best to block her little prince from her mind while she plays with her other children. She's determined not to be sad about it anymore. She might still think of him as her little prince, but the truth is, that her little prince is not so little anymore. He's a grown man, and it's only natural that he moves on.

Regina doesn't get much chance to think about Henry because her daughters demands her attention when they play. Stacking bricks and then knocking them over is something the two-year old's takes great pleasure in. And Regina and Mal finds it equally funny every time they do it.

After quite a bit of stacking and knocking over, Regina decides that she should probably make some sort of dinner. She stands, and proceeds to walk into the kitchen.

,,You've had quite a day today. You shouldn't be cooking. Let's go out instead," Maleficent suggests.

,,Fine with me. What do you say, little dragons? Do you want to go out?"

,,Ganny's, Ganny's!" both toddlers squeals, the brick tower long forgotten.

,,It seems like we have a deal then," Regina chuckles.

They dress their little dragons (Mia almost throws a tantrum because she doesn't want to wear a hat) and then the little family walks towards Granny's Diner.

Emerald and Amelia trots along between them. Emerald is holding Maleficent's hand, and Mia is grabbing onto Regina's. The twins have the habit of holding each other's hand as well, and they also do just that today, and both Regina and Maleficent finds it positively adorable every it happens.

They quickly reach Granny's Diner, and Mia and Emerald flies past their mother into the restaurant.

,,Not so fast!" Regina interjects. ,,Don't knock anybody down, please. That's not a nice thing to do."

Both toddlers stop on the spot and shoots Regina a "why are you spoiling the fun"-look.

Maleficent sniggers quietly.

,,Come and sit down with your mother and I instead," Regina instructs as she and Mal slides into a booth by the window.

The little dragons reluctantly stop their running game and comes trotting over to them. Maleficent lifts them up, and they sit between Regina and Maleficent and lets their little legs dangle loosely.

Maleficent chuckles again and smoothens Emerald's unruly, golden hair.

As per usual, the little family isn't left alone for very long. Emma and Killian with Leia on his hip, and David and Snow comes into the diner and quickly spots the couple and the toddlers sitting by the window.

,,Hey," Emma says as she reaches them. ,,How are you feeling?"

,,How are _you_ feeling?" Regina shoots back.

Emma shrugs. ,,Pretty weird."

,,It's strange not having the lad around the house anymore," Killian interjects.

,,You don't say," Regina says and her heart clenches again at the thought of her little prince.

,,It's gonna be odd not seeing him around in Storybrooke anymore," David muses.

,,And in school," Snow adds. ,,He was definitely one of the best students."

Regina groans. ,,Must we really share memories of Henry right now? I've already done that with myself _and_ had a good cry about it, thank you very much."

Snow gives Regina an understanding look. ,,Of course. We weren't interested in upsetting you, Regina."

,,Mama sad," Mia pipes up and frowns up at Snow.

,,Mama sad," Emerald echoes her sisters words and gives Snow an equivalent frown.

Maleficent chuckles. ,,They look _so_ much like you when they do that, my dear."

Regina scowls. ,,Are you saying I'm frowning too much?"

,,I think you are doing it right now," Maleficent drawls and smoothens the wrinkle between Regina's eyes.

Emma and Killian and David and Snow laughs about that, and then they sit down at Regina and Maleficent's table.

Once Regina and Mal's food has arrived and the little ones are busy with studying the sleeping Leia, Snow clears her throat:

,,I am really not trying to make anybody cry, but I think a toast to Henry is order."

,,Agreed," Emma says.

They all raises their glass and clinks them together.

,,To Henry and his new life in Boston," David says.

,,To Henry," they all repeat, and Regina feels the same kind of tightness in her throat that she felt earlier. Shoot. She thought she was done crying. Damn Snow and her toast.

Maleficent searches through her pockets and holds up a white tissue to Regina. ,,Handkerchief?" she offers gently.

,,Thank you," Regina sniffles quietly and hastily wipes her eyes.

,,God damn it, Regina," Emma says as Killian quickly wraps an arm around her. ,,Don't you dare getting me started as well!"

Regina laughs despite the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

 **To Be Continued..**


	20. Hammock Haywire

**Everything She Wanted**

-Hammock Haywire:

Regina has just returned home from work and has just shrugged off her coat when she spots something in backyard that makes her crane her neck and frown.

,,What the hell is that thing doing in my backyard?" she asks.

,,It's not a _thing_ , my love. It's a hammock. And it's _our_ backyard," Maleficent corrects quietly.

,,Fine. Then what the hell is that _hammock_ doing in our backyard?" Regina asks and narrows her eyes at the damn thing hanging in between branches of her apple tree.

,,I put it there," Maleficent shrugs.

,,No kidding," Regina says and rolls her eyes. ,,Why, exactly?"

,,I thought it would be nice for the little ones when the weather gets warmer," Mal shrugs again.

,,Hm," Regina says. ,,I hope you haven't damaged my apple tree in the process of putting it up."

,,I haven't," Maleficent assures.

,,Good."

Regina pours herself a nice, warm cup of coffee and takes a sip of it. The weather is quite nippy today. It's like they went from winter to autumn instead of spring.

,,It's quite comfortable," Mal says a little later.

,,What is?" Regina asks, nose still buried in the coffee cup.

,,The hammock."

Regina sniggers into her coffee cup. ,,I was under the impression that the hammock was for the children."

,,I had to make sure it was safe for the children to get in it," Maleficent shrugs.

,,Very responsible of you, my dear."

,,You should try it," Maleficent says and chuckles.

,,Try what?"

,,The _hammock_ ," Maleficent huffs and looks like she finds Regina very dense.

Regina snorts. ,,I _think_ I have better things to do than waste time in a hammock."

,,Like what?" Maleficent challenges.

,,Like doing some of my paperwork or getting rid of all the leaves that currently covers our lawn," Regina suggests and takes another sip of her coffee.

,,Uh, in case you haven't noticed, I already removed those leaves," Maleficent points out.

Regina cranes her neck and looks at the now leaf free lawn. ,,So you did. Wonderful."

,,And I got quite a bit of help from our two year olds. At least until Lily came by and kidnapped them."

Regina chuckles. ,,I'm sure they helped you out wonderfully."

Maleficent stands from her chair and goes around the table to snake her arms around Regina's waist. ,,And don't I get a reward for being such a good wife?"

Regina giggles (yes, _giggles_ ), lets coffee be coffee and spins around to face her wife. ,,I don't know, what kind of reward were you thinking of?"

Maleficent smirks and traces her finger along Regina's cheekbones. ,,I was thinking you should try the hammock."

Regina furrows her brows and releases her arms from around Mal's waist. ,,What a strange kind of reward. Are you sure there's absolutely nothing else you can think of?"

,,Oh, plenty my darling," Maleficent assures and laughs. ,,But right now I really think you should try the hammock."

,,Quite fond of that hammock aren't you?"

,,Of course I am. I bought it myself. Now try it," Maleficent insists.

,,Fine. But I expect you to warm me when I return blue and shivering from the cold." Regina says darkly.

,,Of course."

Sensing she wouldn't be left in peace before she tried the damn hammock, Regina saunters out of the kitchen and into the backyard where the hammock was hanging between branches of the apple tree.

Regina carefully touches it. The hammock swings lightly in the crisp wind, and Regina hesitates. It _seems_ secure enough, but isn't she a bit too refined to lie in a hammock?

Oh well, to hell with refinery, Regina decides and climbs into the hammock. It swings quite a bit, and for a second she fears that it might just burst under her weight. But luckily, it doesn't, and Regina squirms until she finds a comfortable position to lie in.

Well, Maleficent wasn't kidding. This hammock is quite comfortable.

Actually, it's _very_ comfortable. Who knew hammocks could be _this_ comfortable? Regina muses to herself. The only thing she needs right now is a blanket. The weather is quite chilly, and Regina curls up in the hammock and considers summoning a blanket from the house.

The brunette rubs her hands together in an attempt to warm them up a bit and closes her eyes. Maybe she could actually take a little nap right here. Of course there's the risk of catching a cold or something. Maybe if the weather hadn't been so chilled. Then she could definitely have taken a little nap in this hammock.

She doesn't open her eyes again before the hammock starts swinging, and she gets a sense that she isn't alone anymore.

And she isn't. Maleficent is standing with a grin on her face and swinging the hammock back and forward.

,,You're right," Regina agrees with her. ,,This _is_ a very comfortable hammock."

,,I told you."

,,But a bit cold." Regina continues and rubs her hands together.

Maleficent eyes the hammock. ,,Do you think there's room for one more?"

Regina raises an eyebrow and scoots over a bit.

The hammock swings quite a bit as Maleficent climbs into it and wraps an arm around Regina, and the brunette fears that the whole thing might just snap. But thankfully it doesn't.

,,I _did_ promise to warm you up, didn't I?" Maleficent murmurs and takes one of Regina's cold hands between her own.

,,So you did," Regina says and shivers when Mal drops a kiss on the nape of her neck.

They snuggle together, and as they do that, Regina suddenly feels that there's something different about Maleficent. Up until now, she has always been able to understand Mal's magic, but now it feels slightly different, almost a little blurred.

,,What is it?" Maleficent asks, voice a bit hoarse after the magnificent kiss they just shared.

,,I don't know," Regina says truthfully.

,,You don't know?" Maleficent questions and raises an eyebrow. ,,Is something wrong? Are you uncomfortable?"

,,Quite the opposite," Regina chuckles as their legs entwines. ,,Are _you_ uncomfortable?"

,,Can't say that I am," Maleficent smirks and gives Regina's rear a little squeeze. ,,Should I be?"

,,No. But you would tell me if you were, right?"

Maleficent shifts slightly to look Regina in the eye. ,,What is this about, Regina?"

,,Your magic.." Regina starts.

,,What about my magic?" Maleficent questions and looks a bit worried now.

,,It just feels slightly.. I don't know, _blurred_ or uneven or something like that."

,,Oh," Maleficent says and the worried expression is washed away from her face. ,,It's probably just a bit unsteady right now. You know I don't always have full control over it."

,,I know."

,,But it is _very_ sweet of you to worry about it," Maleficent murmurs into Regina's dark hair.

,,Of course I worry about it. I love you," Regina almost snips.

,,I love you too," Maleficent assures, and then: ,,Would it be completely scandalous to _make out_ right here in this hammock?"

,,In our own backyard? No, definitely not," Regina sniggers and shifts until she's on top of Maleficent.

Maleficent chuckles as well and snakes her arms around Regina's waist once more as they kiss.

 _Kissing in a hammock_. She can definitely stress that from her metaphorical bucket list, Regina thinks to herself as Maleficent hands glides from her waist to the nape of her neck and then into her hair.

Regina answers by lowering herself down until their bodies are pressed flush together. She tangles her fingers into golden hair and wedges her leg in between Maleficent's.

Maleficent groans quietly into her mouth and tightens her grip on Regina's hair a little. No doubt that leg in between her own does things to her.

Both women are so consumed with each other that neither one of them hears the hammock creaking dangerously until…

 _Snap_.

Regina barely gets the chance to understand what's happening, let alone yelp before the hammock snaps and she and Maleficent ends up in a tangled mess on the ground.

,,I think I forgot to tighten the hammock," Maleficent muses more to herself than to Regina.

,,You don't say," Regina sniggers and tries to untangle her legs from Maleficent's. ,,Are you okay?"

,,Oh I'm _perfect_ ," Maleficent smirks up at Regina who's still lying on top of her. ,,How are _you_?"

,,Never better," Regina assures with a snigger. ,,But I don't think this is appropriate."

,,No?" Maleficent quirks an eyebrow and skims a finger up and down Regina's thigh.

,,Definitely not appropriate," Regina says firmly and rolls off Maleficent to lie next to her instead.

Maleficent pouts. ,,We were having such a nice time."

,,But still not appropriate," Regina lurks through the white fence and spots her sister standing on the other side of the road, clearly having a conversation with Belle.

,,There's a leaf in your hair, my love," Maleficent comments as they finally get back on their feet.

Regina sniggers as Mal gently removes the leaf from her hair. ,,Well, I think that concludes that this hammock isn't built for two adults."

,,You are probably right. But did I warm you up?"

,,Almost."

,,Almost?" Maleficent repeats and pulls Regina against her almost roughly. ,,Almost isn't good enough."

Regina chuckles again as Mal kisses her again and places her hands firmly on her lower back.

The brunette returns the kiss. She doesn't give two shits about Zelena standing nearby.

Maybe the hammock wasn't built for two adults, but Mal was right. It was _definitely_ comfortable.

 **To Be Continued..**


	21. Oops Or, lets do it all again!

**Everything She Wanted**

-Oops. Or, lets do it all again:

It starts exactly two weeks after Regina picked up on the change in Mal's magic.

Maleficent starts to get sick. Frequently and often in the morning.

At first, Regina had been worried and wanted her to see a doctor, but then, as she slowly begins to put the pieces together, the concern had faded and turned into a hunch.

But she wouldn't share her hunch with Maleficent just yet. She would rather wait for her wife to put the pieces together herself.

Which she does. A week later.

It starts out a very normal day with Regina, Mia and Emerald seated at the table having breakfast. Regina is feeding the little ones (a festive affair), and Mal is in the bathroom with what she calls "an upset stomach".

Suddenly, it goes very quiet in the bathroom, and Regina is sure she can hear the dragon think all the way in here.

,,What do you think, little darlings?" she gently asks her children. ,,Do you think mommy have a surprise for us?"

,,Surprise?" Emerald echoes and looks at Regina with her dark eyes.

,,Big surprise," Regina confirms with a smile.

The bathroom door opens and closes. Footsteps approaches and then Maleficent appears in the kitchen with disheveled hair and a somewhat dazed expression on her face.

,,Is everything alright, my dear?" Regina asks between mouthfuls of bagel.

,,I think.. I think.."

,,You think?" Regina echoes and chuckles. It's not very often Mal runs out of words, and it's always quite amusing when it happens.

,,I think I'm.."

Maleficent doesn't seem to be able to get the words out. Instead she opens and closes her mouth repeatedly.

Regina decides to come to her rescue for once. ,,Let me take a wild guess, dearest. You think you're… pregnant?"

Maleficent nods wordlessly.

,,How about that," Regina says with false surprise but real joy about Mal's news and feeds Mia another spoonful of the baby food. Emerald prefers to hold the spoon herself, and Regina lets her. Even if it is a bit messy.

Regina glances behind her. Maleficent is standing with a blank expression on her face.

,,Aren't you gonna sit down?" the brunette asks. ,,The coffee is all gone."

Maleficent sits down, still looking completely shocked.

Regina sniggers. ,,Are you alright? I mean, apart from the nausea."

Maleficent nods, and now Regina starts to get a bit concerned.

,,Are you upset about this?" she asks gently. ,,I know it's a lot to take in, but I think we can handle another baby. After all, we _are_ pretty good at motherhood."

Maleficent's face lights up in a beaming smile. ,,Do you really think I'm pregnant?"

,,Yes. I really do. But we'll have to get you a pregnancy test just to make sure."

Maleficent scrunches up her nose. ,,A what now?"

,,A pregnancy test," Regina repeats. ,,It's this little stick that tells you whether you're pregnant or not."

,,How can you see on a stick? How does it work?"

,,Well. You uh.. you pee on it," Regina says, well aware how absurd it sounds.

She doesn't get disappointed. Maleficent chokes a bit on the toast she just stuffed into her mouth. ,,You _what_?" she splutters.

,,I know, I know. It sounds strange. But that's how it works. Trust me."

Maleficent wrinkles her nose at the modern world's strange solutions, and then: ,,You really don't seem at all surprised about this."

Regina feeds Emerald another spoonful of the baby food. ,,I had an inkling," she admits. ,,There had so be some kind of reason as to why your magic seemed off. Almost like something or someone was interfering."

,,How long have you known?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,A week," Regina shrugs.

,,A _week_?!"

,,I didn't want to disappoint you in case I wasn't right. I knew how much you wanted another child," Regina defends.

Maleficent shakes her head and then chuckles. ,,How soon can I take this- _magical stick_?"

,,Pregnancy test," Regina corrects and furrows her brow. ,,Let's see." She holds up her fingers and silently counts backwards.

,,What are you doing?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,I'm trying to figure out when this baby was conceived. Shush." Regina says and leaves the feeding job to Mal as she continues to count backwards.

Maleficent talks quietly to the girls and looks a bit impatient as she waits for Regina's verdict.

,,Alright," Regina says after a good while. ,,I think I have a qualified guess."

,,So do I," Maleficent smirks.

,,Do tell then."

,,You first."

,,Fine, my guess is.."

,,Valentine's Day," both Regina and Maleficent blurts out at the same time, and Regina chuckles. ,,Yes. I'd say Valentine's Day is a very qualified guess."

,,Then I'm five weeks pregnant. Is that too early to take a.. pregnancy test?"

,,No. I took one when I was five weeks along, so I'd say you can take one too."

,,Perfect," Maleficent grins. ,,Any chance we can buy one today?"

Regina smiles. ,,I'm going to the pharmacy to get some cream for Mia's rash anyway. I shall bring a pregnancy test home with me."

Maleficent fiddles with the napkin in her lap and gives Regina a hopeful look. ,,Is there any chance you can go right now?"

Regina laughs. ,,If you feed the girls and get them cleaned up, I'll go to the pharmacy, alright?"

,,Great."

Maleficent takes over the task of feeding Mia and Emerald and Regina gives her children a light peck on their foreheads, and then she leaves the mansion.

There aren't many people at the pharmacy, and Regina quickly finds the cream. Then she moves over to the shelf where the pregnancy tests are stacked. The brunette takes one and chuckles quietly to herself. She vividly remembers the last time she bought one of these. How distraught and confused she had been.

She's neither distressed nor confused today. She's just excited. Very, very excited.

Regina hurries along to the counter to pay for both of the items.

The brunette curses her luck when she discovers that Emma is standing behind her. Regina quickly switches the pregnancy test from one hand to the other, but it's too late. Emma has already seen the damned thing, and the Savior is grinning from ear to ear.

Regina haughtily sticks her chin up as she pays for the items. She quickly scurries out of the pharmacy, but not quite fast enough. As soon as she walks out of the store and into the still chilled air, she hears footsteps behind her, and Emma comes jogging after her.

Regina grits her teeth and rolls her eyes discreetly at the expression on the Saviors face.

,,So.." Emma starts with a wide grin.

,,I refuse to discuss my private life with you, sheriff Swan," Regina says haughtily.

,,Fair enough. Can I at least congratulate you?"

,,No you can't. It's a bit early for that."

,,Alright. Good luck then," Emma grins.

,,Thank you," Regina says and plays along on Emma's wrong assumption.

Regina leaves Emma standing grinning on the pavement. No doubt she's gonna tell her pirate what she just saw. Oh, the gossip!

The brunette quickly heads back home to the mansion and is greeted by Maleficent at the door.

,,Here you go," Regina says and throws the pregnancy test to her.

,,Thank you." Maleficent catches it promptly.

,,The instructions is written on the back," Regina says, and then with an eyeroll: ,,Obviously I ran into Emma on the way."

,,And what did the Savior have to say?"

,,She assumed _I_ was the one who was pregnant," Regina huffs. The thought alone. She's already given birth to twins. That's got to be enough.

,,Oh," Mal chuckles. ,,Why didn't you just correct her?"

,,Because you're not that far along yet," Regina dismisses. ,,Now go and take the damn test before I go crazy."

,,Yes ma'am," Maleficent drawls and gives Regina a kiss on the cheek.

,,And don't call me that," Regina mutters as Mal saunters into the bathroom.

The brunette shakes her head and goes into the living room where Emerald and Amelia currently is busy building a brick tower. Or, Emerald is. Amelia is chewing on something that looks very much like Regina's old (and empty) mascara. Regina quickly takes the mascara from the toddler and wonders where on earth she found _that_. Amelia looks like she's about to throw a fit about being robbed of her new toy, but Regina succeeds in getting her interested in her sister's game instead. Fit deviated.

,,How long am I supposed to wait to see anything on this magical stick?"

,,Three minutes. And it's a pregnancy test," Regina chuckles.

Maleficent appears in the living room and joins Regina in the couch where the brunette is watching over the little dragons.

The big dragon on the other hand, looks quite beside herself as she wrings her hands and fiddles with her tie.

,,Nervous?" Regina asks gently and puts a hand over Mal's.

,,A little," Mal admits and gives Regina's hand a squeeze. ,,What if the test shows nothing?"

,,Then I wouldn't be opposed to try again," Regina smiles.

,,Are you serious?"

,,Of course. As I said, I think we can handle another baby."

,,I think so too," Maleficent beams, and then: ,,Were you this nervous when you took the test?"

,,Oh yes," Regina assures. ,,I was at the brink of passing out."

,,Really?"

,,Yes, really. It was absolutely crazy," Regina recalls and remembers how her knees had buckled when she found out she was pregnant.

They sit in silence for a while and watch the girls. And Regina knows that they are thinking the same. How wonderful it would be to have one more.

Maleficent keeps glancing at her watch, and Regina does her best to stay focused on the little ones. But it is a relief when she can finally say:

,,I think the three minutes are up, Mal."

Maleficent wanders back into the bathroom and Regina stands up as well. She's unable to sit down and play calm and collected. She feels equally as nervous as Maleficent does. She should have gone with her into the bathroom.

Regina can't stop herself from pacing back and forward, and Mia and Emerald watches her like she's a very exciting movie.

What is taking the dragon so long? Why is there so quiet in the bathroom? Is the test really negative, have Regina been giving her false hope? _Oh god no_. Mal would be so disappointed if the test turns out to be negative.

Regina keeps pacing up and down the living room floor and she is on the verge of forcing herself into the bathroom when..

,,Regina?"

,,Yes?"

,,What does two blue lines mean?"

 _Holy crap. Two blue lines._

,,It means that I need to sit down," Regina jokes. ,,You're pregnant."

Instead of walking, Maleficent appears inches from Regina's face, the brunette flashes her a beaming smile, and the two women share a kiss much to Mia and Emerald's delight.

,,Did you hear that, girls?" Regina coos. ,,You are going to be big sisters."

,,Big sisters?" Mia echoes.

,,That's right," Maleficent chuckles. ,,Mommy's having a baby."

Regina grins and makes a mental note to herself about calling doctor Whale.

,,What are you thinking about?" Maleficent inquires and wraps an arm around her wife.

,,That we have to book you in for an ultrasound in a few weeks. And that you can't have alcohol or coffee anymore."

,,Oh. I can give up alcohol, but the coffee is gonna be tough to give up."

,,Don't worry. I'll stop drinking coffee too," Regina assures. ,,It's probably bad for me anyway."

,,Does that mean you're gonna drink tea in public?"

,,Yes of course. You have my full support."

Maleficent chuckles. ,,That should be interesting."

,,Why?" Regina frowns.

,,Because Emma already thinks you're the one who's pregnant. Drinking tea in public will probably feed the rumor mill."

,,Right. I didn't think of that."

 **To Be Continued….**


	22. A Pregnant Dragon

**Everything She Wanted**

-A Pregnant Dragon:

A few days after they find out that Mal is expecting, Regina is the first one to wake up one morning.

She stretches and watches the sleeping Maleficent. The dragon is sprawled out with her golden hair splayed on the pillow. Who knew it was possible to look graceful while asleep?

Regina wants to caress her cheek. Just once. But she should probably let her sleep. Maleficent is gonna need all the sleep she can get from now on. Being pregnant is hard, Regina knows that, and it makes you very tired. Especially in the first few months.

But then Maleficent stirs, mumbles something and wakes up on her own without being disturbed. She slowly opens her crystal blue eyes and looks at Regina.

,,Are you watching me sleep?" she asks hoarsely.

,,Maybe," Regina smiles.

,,Have you been awake for long?"

,,No. Just a few minutes."

,,Why didn't you wake me?"

,,I figured you could sleep a little longer."

Maleficent smiles as she raises on her elbow. ,,Are you already coddling me?"

Regina shrugs. ,,You are carrying our child. I think that's enough reason to be coddled, don't you?"

Maleficent leans forward and gives Regina a light peck on the lips.

,,Dragon breath," Regina protests and chuckles.

,,I don't have dragon breath."

,,But you _do_ have morning breath. And so have I," Regina points out and gently pushes Mal away.

,,No you don't."

,,I really do," Regina mutters. ,,Can't you at least wait until I've brushed my teeth?"

,,You are asking for the impossible," Maleficent teases.

Regina rolls her eyes and slips out of bed. She shrugs her bathrobe on and runs a finger through her tangled hair.

Maleficent stands as well and ties her own bathrobe around her. But as soon as she gets on her feet, her face turns strangely green and she wrinkles her nose.

,,I'm gonna be sick," she announces and storms out of the bedroom.

Regina gets an unbearable need to apologize for putting her through this, but she doesn't. Instead she heads into the children's room and collects their two little dragons. She decides to hope for the best and dress them before breakfast. Usually the always stain their clothes somehow, but who knows, maybe today will be different.

Mia gets dressed in a rather adorable polka dotted dress, and Emerald, who resents dresses insists upon wearing her overalls, and knowing that you should pick your fights with great care, Regina lets her.

,,Where mommy?" Emerald asks and squints her dark eyes at Regina.

,,She will be here in a second," Regina promises and runs a comb through Emerald's blonde hair. Both girls have incredible thick hair, and Regina decides to braid Emerald's hair, a hairstyle the toddler is yet to reject. Amelia prefers pigtails.

,,Where mommy?" Mia repeats.

A rather violent sound coming from the bathroom answers that question.

,,Mommy sick?" Mia asks and her little forehead wrinkles.

,,No, no. Of course not. Mommy just have a baby in her tummy," Regina explains and lifts the girls down from the table. She's not sure how much they understand, they _are_ only two years old, but then again, she doesn't want to leave them out of what's going on.

She carries them downstairs (she doesn't have the nerve to let them walk down the stairs just yet) and places them in their highchairs. But Regina have a feeling that it will only be a matter of time before they grow out of those.

Regina would have appreciated to feed the girls herself for a little longer, but they get more and more interested in feeding themselves, and Regina knows that she can't and shouldn't halt the process, so she lets them eat spoonful after spoonful of oatmeal by themselves. Even if it is a bit messy.

,,Good job," she praises as Emerald succeeds in bringing the spoon all the way up to her mouth instead of spilling the oatmeal half way there.

Regina herself settles for a quick smoothie instead of food. She isn't very hungry, and she can't go running on a full stomach. She actually managed to fit a morning run into their routine, and she was absolutely right. It _is_ good for her.

,,Mama, milk!" Amelia pipes up, and Regina chuckles.

,,Do you want milk, sweetheart?"

,,Want milk." The toddler confirms.

,,What's the magic word?" Regina encourages gently.

,,Pwease?" both toddlers squeals.

,,That's right," Regina laughs and pours her daughters a glass of milk.

Maleficent appears in the kitchen, quite peaky looking, and Regina once again feels the urge to apologize to her.

,,So," Mal says surprisingly briskly for someone who just vomited several times. ,,When are we going to announce the little dragon?"

,,I don't know. When do you want to announce it?" Regina replies and takes a slurp of her smoothie.

,,As soon as possible," Maleficent grins. ,,I can't wait to see the look on your family members faces."

Regina shrugs. ,,Stranger things have happened. Don't forget your vitamins."

Maleficent obediently swallows the pre-natal vitamin tablet Regina bought for her a few days ago. Then the blonde drops a kiss on both Emerald and Mia's cheek and sits down at the table. She seems completely unbothered by the previous morning sickness and digs into the toast like there's no tomorrow.

The toddlers soon finish their breakfast and demands to be freed from their highchairs and put down. Maleficent promptly lifts them out and they immediately ducks down under the table, something they do every morning while their mothers are having breakfast. Neither Regina nor Maleficent can figure out exactly why they do it, but both women finds it positively adorable, so they don't make any attempt at stopping them.

,,Do you still feel sick?" Regina asks and gurgles down the rest of the smoothie.

,,No. I feel wonderful," Maleficent grins.

,,Good. Maybe your morning sickness will happen in the actual morning and not throughout the day like mine did."

,,Wasn't that because you were expecting twins?" Maleficent points out and sniggers. ,,If I start throwing up at odd hours, we know what it means."

Regina's eyes widens. ,,Don't make jokes about that. We're not having twins again."

,,Of course not."

Regina exhales and takes a bite of the one piece of toast she's allowing herself this morning.

,,Maybe we're having triplets."

Regina promptly chokes on the piece of toast. ,,Maleficent!" she cries. ,,That is not funny!"

,,I'm sorry," Maleficent sniggers and gives Regina's arm a light squeeze.

Regina scowls at her and pushes her chair back. ,,I am going for a run," she announces and heads upstairs to change.

Once changed into clothes appropriate for running, she waves and tells her little dragons "bye-bye", and informs her bigger dragon to make sure to eat something nourishing. Maleficent rolls her eyes at her in the most charming way, and Regina pretends not to see her as she leaves the mansion and into the chilled Storybrooke air.

The air might feel a bit chilled at first, but Regina soon gets warmed up. At first it was a bother, but now she's really appreciating her daily run. In fact, she couldn't imagine _not_ running in the morning. Her route usually starts by the mansion, down Main Street, past David and Snow's old apartment, past Gold's shop and the library, past Emma and Killian's place, past Zelena's farmhouse and she ends up somewhere in the forest.

No doubt her body is appreciating the daily run. At first her legs gave in after something that felt like five minutes, but now, it feels like she can run forever.

As she runs past Emma and Killian's house, her phone rings. It's doctor Whale who finally decided to call her back. Regina quickly explains the situation and tells him that they will need an ultrasound. Doctor Whale congratulates both of them and books them in for an ultrasound in a few weeks.

Regina smiles widely as she continues her run through the forest. Another baby. They are actually having another baby, who would have believed that? It is definitely a surprise, but Regina couldn't be happier about it. And Emerald and Amelia will be perfect big sisters, she's sure of that.

They should probably tell Henry and Lily soon though. They are entitled to know these kind of things. Henry will be happy about it, no doubt about it. And Lily, well, she will probably spend a lot of time teasing Regina, but she will be happy too. She adores her little sisters, so why shouldn't she adore one more?

Regina is so focused on her running, and completely lost in her own thoughts, so she doesn't see Emma until she nearly quite literally runs into her.

,,Oops. Sorry. I didn't see you," Regina says and stops dangerously close to Emma's nose.

,,It's fine," Emma sniggers.

,,What are you doing all the way out here?" Regina asks and stops for a while to catch her breath.

Emma shrugs. ,,The station got a call that someone has been cutting down trees illegally so here I am to see it for myself."

,,Oh."

,,Where have _you_ been the last few days?" Emma questions. ,,We've barely seen you."

Regina pauses. Where _have_ she been the last days? Oh right. Making doctors appointments and helping Maleficent dealing with the morning sickness.

,,I've just been a little busy." Regina says nonchalantly.

,,I see. Can I congratulate you now?" Emma asks and smiles.

 _Oh. Right. She still thinks I'm the one who's pregnant_.

,,No you cannot. We're not ready to announce it yet," Regina says and uses the word "we" on purpose.

,,Right." Emma still smiles, and Regina quickly turns the subject elsewhere.

,,Have you heard from Henry lately?"

Emma nods. ,,Yes he checks in now and then. Killian and I facetimed with him a few days ago. I think he's happy in Boston."

,,Yes, he sounded very happy the last time I spoke with him," Regina agrees. She still misses her big son very much, but in light of Maleficent's news, she has been a little busy thinking about the new child. Not that it lessens how much she misses Henry, not at all.

,,Well, I better get going," Regina says. ,,See you later, Emma."

,,See you later."

Regina and Emma goes their separate ways. Emma towards the cut down trees, and Regina toward Zelena's farmhouse.

The brunette is warm, sweaty and very thirsty by the time she reaches the mansion again. The house seems very quiet when Regina comes into the kitchen. She glances at her watch. She's been gone for almost an hour. Maleficent must have put the little ones down for a nap.

Regina pours herself a large glass of water and drinks the lot in one go.

Green smoke swirls through the kitchen, and the next second Maleficent is pressed right up against her.

,,I'm sweaty!" Regina protests and tries to free herself from Maleficent's grasp.

,,You are _delicious_ ," Maleficent brushes her off and tightens her grip on Regina's waist.

,,I'm really not.." Regina shakes her head.

Maleficent looks up and down her body; from her shorts to the tight tank top she always wears when she runs. ,,Oh, my dear. You are positively _mouthwatering_."

Regina snorts and raises an eyebrow. ,,Isn't it a bit early for your hormones to go haywire?"

,,My hormones are not _haywire_ ," Maleficent huffs. ,,You are just very tempting."

,,I am sweaty and my shirt is clinging to me," Regina dismisses.

,,So I see," Maleficent smirks and her eyes wanders up to Regina's chest.

,,You are awful. I'm gonna take a shower."

,,Splendid. I'm coming with you," Mal says and presses her hands together.

,,Didn't you just take a shower?" Regina points out and looks at Mal's still damp hair.

,,Well yes, but solo showers are ever so boring."

Regina rolls her dark eyes at her wife and strolls upstairs and into the bathroom. Maleficent promptly follows her, and her smug smile only grows bigger when Regina pulls the tank top over her head and then peels the sports bra off her sweaty skin.

Regina has just dropped both items into the hamper basket, when she feels Mal's hands on her waist and her lips on her neck.

,,I don't think you understand the concept of _showering_ ," Regina observes and shudders when Mal reaches up and cups her breast.

,,No? Teach me then," Maleficent challenges softly and drops another kiss on the brunette's neck.

,,Well for starters," Regina spins around and begins unbutton Maleficent's shirt. ,,You are too dressed, dragon."

 **To Be Continued..**


	23. Morning Sickness and Revelations

**Everything She Wanted**

-Morning Sickness and revelations:

At six weeks pregnant, Maleficent's morning sickness is starting to increase quite a bit, and more than once Regina is woken up to the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom.

They've just had breakfast, and Maleficent has once again been called away to the bathroom, and Regina is seated on the couch with her little dragons on either side of her. Mia and Emerald had asked/demanded to hear a story, so a story is exactly what Regina is telling them. And not just any story, oh no, the story of how a queen and a dragon fell in love. Of course Regina made slight adjustments to the story, but the storyline is vastly the same as it would be without the adjustments.

She can hear Maleficent groan from the bathroom, and Regina chuckles a little to herself. It seems like morning sickness is getting the better of the dragon. Regina had offered numerous times to be there and hold her hair or whatever, but Maleficent had politely declined that offer. She had been pregnant before, she knew how to handle morning sickness.

And she does. Apart from a few curse words here and there.

They hear her groan once more, and Emerald pops her head up:

,,Mommy sick?"

,,No, mommy's not sick," Regina assures and ruffles Emerald's golden hair. ,,Mommy's just having a baby. Remember I told you about that?"

Both girls nod.

,,Do you want to hear more of the story?" Regina asks gently.

The toddlers nods eagerly and Regina goes on with the story, but halfway through it, Amelia suddenly raises a chubby finger towards the window and squeals: ,,Lily, Lily!"

Regina looks up from the storybook. Lily is indeed standing on the porch with a grin on her face.

,,Well we better let her in then," Regina says and puts the book on the coffee table and stands from the couch. ,,Stay right there," she warns her daughters as she heads into the hall to open the door for Maleficent's daughter.

Lily is smiling broadly when Regina opens the door. ,,Good morning, stepmother," she jokes.

,,Hi Lily. Come in."

,,Lily, Lily!"

Regina is overrun by her two year old's who comes storming into the hall and hugs Lily's knees.

,,Didn't I tell you to stay in the living room?" Regina scolds and shakes her head.

Lily just chuckles and picks the toddlers up. ,,Hey there little dragons," she gives each of them a kiss, and Regina shows her into the living room where they sit down on the couch.

,,Isn't my sweet mother at home?" Lily asks as they are settled on the couch with the toddlers crawling all over them.

,,She will probably be down in a second," Regina says vaguely. ,,How are you doing dear?"

,,I am doing very well," Lily replies and takes a sip of the water Regina just fetched for both of them.

,,Happy to hear that. ,,And Mulan?"

,,Fine as a fiddle. In fact," Lily beams as she flashes Regina a sparkling ring on her left hand. ,,She asked me to marry her. And obviously I said yes."

,,Lily! That's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you! For both of you," Regina gushes and gives the young brunette a hug.

,,Thank you. We figured since you and mom could, so could we," Lily grins.

,,Oh. I don't think your mother and I are the best inspiration," Regina jokes. ,,When is the big day then?"

,,Oh, we really haven't decided yet. When we can afford it, I guess."

,,If money is the problem, then I am more than willing to help," Regina offers. ,,And I'm sure your mother is too."

,,That's nice of you, Regina. But I think Mulan and I want to save up and pay for it ourselves. Be independent, you know?"

,,Of course. I can fully understand that," Regina nods and takes a sip of her water.

Lily turns her attention to the toddlers crawling around on the couch. ,,And how are you two doing, hmm? I think you have grown since I last saw you."

Mia and Emerald squeals.

,,That is very possible," Regina agrees. ,,They are growing like crazy these days. Maleficent and I can barely keep up."

Lily chuckles. ,,And how is their magic coming along?"

,,Can you show your sister your magic?" Regina encourages, and the toddlers instantly presses their little hands together.

Magic flows from their connected fingertips, golden, white and red sparks flurries and soars towards the ceiling.

,,Impressive," Lily says. ,,It's amazing how developed their magic is already."

,,It really is," Regina nods. It's always quite the event every time either of them creates magic in their sleep."

The two women laughs about that, and then Regina hears Maleficent groans anew. It sounds like the dragon is completely exhausted from throwing up.

,,Is she alright?" Lily asks quietly.

,,Yes of course. She's fine," Regina assures.

Maleficent groans again, this time louder and then her slightly resignedly voice comes flowing down the stairs:

,,Did I mention how exhausting morning sickness is?!"

Lily chokes a little on her water.

 _Did I mention how terrible indiscreet you are_?

,, _Morning sickness_?" Lily echoes and turns to Regina.

,,Mommy sick because baby," Emerald says innocently.

,,Thank you for clearing that up for us sweetheart," Regina says and palms her forehead.

,,Wait, wait, wait," Lily says and holds a hand up. ,,Is my mother _pregnant_?"

,,Why don't you ask her yourself?" Regina suggests as Maleficent comes sauntering into the living room. She completely stops in her tracks at the sight of Lily.

,,Lily." She says when she realizes that she just exposed their little secret.

,,Bravo," Regina praises and gives her a very sarcastic thumbs-up.

,,Oops," Maleficent bites her lip. ,,Nobody was supposed to know yet."

,,Little late for that," Lily says. ,,Are you _pregnant_?"

,,Yes I am," Maleficent confirms with a grin. ,,Six weeks."

,,Holy crap," Lily laughs and rushes over to give her mother a hug. ,,That's really.. congratulations! You too, Regina."

,,Thank you," both women say in unison.

,,So was this planned or..?" Lily asks, still grinning widely.

,,Oops," Regina shrugs and echoes Maleficent's words.

,,Oh. I see," Lily sniggers. ,,You aren't very good at planning, are you?"

,,Not really," Maleficent grins. ,,But very happy nevertheless."

,,And your daughter have quite a few news herself. Tell her, Lily," Regina encourages.

,,Mulan and I are getting married," Lily says.

Maleficent instantly hugs her daughter and congratulate her, and it doesn't take long before Regina, Maleficent and Lily is discussing the upcoming wedding.

The first thing Regina does after Lily leaves, is calling Henry and telling him about Maleficent's pregnancy. Now that Lily knows, it's only fair that she tells Henry as well.

Henry is delighted at the thought of another little sibling, and he showers both Regina and Maleficent with congratulations and promises to come home very soon.

,,Well? How did he take it?" Maleficent asks curiously and pulls her hair away from Mia's eager little hands.

,,He was happy."

Maleficent sticks out her bottom lip. ,,That's really not how I planned on telling Lily."

,,You and your big mouth," Regina half teases, half scolds.

,,I didn't know she was here," Maleficent defends.

,,I thought dragons had super hearing," Regina shoots back and puts the wiggling Emerald down on the floor.

,,Not when they are in the process of throwing their intestines up."

,,That's _disgusting_ ," Regina wrinkles her nose.

,,I agree." Maleficent yawns. ,,God, I'm tired. I don't remember I was this tired when I expected Lily."

,,It's been what? 30 something years since you had Lily, my dear. Maybe you just forgot."

,,Are you saying I'm old?" Maleficent huffs and glares at Regina.

,,Definitely not old," Regina says gently and surprise Maleficent with a light kiss on her hand.

,,Are you a little fond of me today, dearest?" Maleficent chuckles.

,,When am I _not_ fond of you?" Regina wonders and slides closer to her wife.

Maleficent chuckles again and wraps an arm around Regina. She drops a light kiss on the top of her head.

,,We should probably just tell people about your pregnancy," Regina muses. ,,I mean, with Lily and Henry already knowing, it just seems silly to hide it."

,,I agree." Maleficent gives her a soft squeeze and cackles. ,,Does Emma still think you're the one who's pregnant?"

,,Oh yes," Regina says a bit darkly. ,,She's been dropping hints about morning sickness all week."

Maleficent entwines their fingers. ,,Well, I guess she's in for a surprise. They all are."

,,Indeed."

 **To Be Continued..**


	24. Cards On The Table

**Everything She Wanted**

- **Cards on the table:**

,,Should I really be this tired all the time?" Maleficent inquires a few days later, some time after Lily stopped by and took the little ones to the playground.

,,Yes. It's perfectly normal," Regina assures as she buttons her coat.

,,It's crazy," Maleficent sighs and adjusts her tie. ,,I feel like sleeping all the time!"

Regina chuckles. ,,Perfectly normal."

,,Including falling asleep on the couch at weird hours?"

,,Yes. Didn't you do that when you expected Lily?"

Maleficent shrugs. ,,I spent most of my pregnancy in dragon form, so I can't really be sure."

,,Yeah, about that," Regina pauses. She knows it's an awful lot to ask of Maleficent, but the brunette isn't sure her nerves would take it well otherwise.

,,Yes?" Maleficent encourages softly and gives her golden hair a quick combing.

,,Do you think it would be possible for you not to turn into a dragon while you're pregnant?"

Maleficent smiles a little. ,,I figured it would be a matter of time before you asked me this, my dear. And rest assure I shall refrain from transforming until the baby is born."

,,Thank you."

,,Are you ready to go?" Mal asks.

,,Yes. Are you sure you are up for it?" Regina frowns. Mal _has_ been pretty nauseous today. And not just this morning.

,,Of course. I can handle dinner at Granny's," Maleficent assures and wraps an arm around Regina as they leave the mansion and heads out on Main Street.

Granny's Diner isn't even half full by the time Regina and Maleficent arrives, but there are a few familiar faces: Snow and David are sitting by the window, chatting happily, holding hands over the table, it's all very sickening.

Zelena is there too, and it looks like the redhead is having some trouble with keeping young Robyn in her place.

Regina and Maleficent heads over to an empty booth in the corner.

,,What do you want to eat?" Regina asks and glances over the menu like she's done it a million times.

,,A burger."

Regina raises an eyebrow. That's a new one.

,,What?" Maleficent snips. ,,I can have a burger if I damn well want to, I'm pregnant. I'm allowed."

,,Of course you are," Regina quickly says and backs down from making any remarks at Maleficent for her choice of food.

Not soon after, a waitress comes over with Maleficent's burger and Regina's salad.

Maleficent immediately takes a large bite of the burger and almost hums in relief.

,,Good burger?" Regina asks a bit careful and digs into her salad.

,,Yes. Very." Maleficent frowns. ,,I just snapped at you, didn't I?"

,,No."

,,Regina?"

,,Okay, you did a little bit," Regina admits with a laugh. ,,But it's alright."

,,No it's _not_ ," Maleficent insists. ,,I shouldn't be snapping at you!"

,,It's _fine_ ," Regina assures and gives her hand a light pat. ,,You are entitled to snap. Just like I did when I was pregnant."

Maleficent doesn't look convinced, but nevertheless shrugs and takes another bite of her burger. Several bites later she says: ,,But I really _am_ sorry for snapping at you."

Regina laughs and shrugs and crushes an olive between her teeth. ,,I'm sure I will live through it."

Maleficent ponders for a second, and then a smirk creeps up on her lips. She leans forward and whispers quietly: ,,Maybe I can think of some way to make it up to you later."

,,Maybe you can," Regina sniggers. But she is perfectly aware that Maleficent will be fast asleep by ten. Just like she was yesterday and the day before that.

They continue to eat their food, or, Regina does. Maleficent finishes her burger in top speed, and declares that she's still hungry. So, to dull that feeling she saunters up to the counter and orders a large chocolate milkshake.

Regina's eyebrows raise once more. Chocolate milkshake. That's another first. Maleficent has never (probably in her lifetime) ordered a chocolate milkshake before. Following this pregnancy should be very interesting.

Regina makes sure not to comment or even look at the milkshake when Mal returns to the table. God forbid she should anger the dragon.

But it seems like somebody else have noticed Maleficent's unusual choice of beverage. Zelena is practically staring her down, and when Maleficent notices that, she promptly puts the milkshake down and stares right back at the redhead until Zelena lowers her gaze.

,,If looks could kill," Regina mutters.

,,Your sister has no business judging my choice of beverage."

,,Of course not."

Maleficent finishes her milkshake and heads into the bathroom for the millionth time that day, and she grumbles quite a bit about it but nevertheless makes sure to press a light kiss to Regina's temple as she leaves the table.

Regina shakes her head. She can barely keep up with her wife hormones these days. The one minute she's almost in a rage over something, and the next moment she showers Regina with kisses and love declarations. It's all very confusing.

Regina takes the opportunity to eat the rest of her salad and check her phone. There's a message from Henry asking how Maleficent is doing, and Regina is honestly not sure what to answer him. In the end, she settles on "fine". It doesn't really cover Maleficent's haywire hormones, but it'll do. For now.

Maleficent returns from the bathroom and (Regina holds her breath) unfortunately Snow runs straight into her.

,, _Ex_ cuse me," Maleficent hisses and looks at Snow with same anger the dragon had for her when she first met her in Storybrooke.

,,Oh. I-I-m sorry," Snow stutters and backs away from the dragon's anger.

,,You should be," Maleficent snips and saunters back to her and Regina's table.

,,I don't think that was necessary, dear," Regina says very quietly and prepares to get snapped at.

But, surprisingly enough, Maleficent completely deflates and sighs: ,,I know. It's just that she ran straight into my stomach and I got worried."

,,Oh." That actually makes sense. Regina puts her hand lightly over Maleficent's. ,,It's alright. I get it."

,,I'm impossible, aren't I?" Maleficent sighs and shakes her head.

,,Of course you're not. You're pregnant. That's a completely different thing."

Maleficent smiles a little, and then: ,,But if I hadn't been pregnant you would have kicked me out, wouldn't you?"

,,Obviously."

They both laugh wholeheartedly about that statement, and Maleficent eyes the olive Regina left on her plate.

,,You can have it," Regina kindly offers.

Maleficent snatches the olive from her plate. But she has barely swallowed it before her face goes pale.

,,What is it?" Regina asks.

,,I think I'm gonna be sick."

,,What? Right now?"

,,Yes I think so," Maleficent croaks.

,,For god's sakes go then!" Regina hisses and ushers Maleficent away.

And Maleficent goes. No, she _runs_ into the bathroom to deliver the olive. And the rest of her dinner most likely.

Regina shakes her head again. She actually feels slightly guilty for making Maleficent feel like this. Regina knows it's silly, but she can't help it.

Her train of thoughts is interrupted when Zelena unceremoniously sits down on Maleficent's empty seat.

,,Hey," the redhead says and flashes Regina a smile.

,,Hi."

,,No little firecrackers with you today?"

 _No, only one big firecracker_. ,,Lily took the children to the playground."

,,Oh. And what's wrong with Maleficent?" Zelena asks completely straight forward.

,,Is there something wrong with Maleficent?" Regina asks innocently.

,,Don't play coy with me, little sis. She's been shooting death stares at everyone the entire week."

,,Has she indeed?" Regina frowns. Except from today, she haven't seen a lot of death stares. Maybe Maleficent have glared angrily at people while Regina has been working.

,,Yes. What's her problem?" Zelena inquires and brushes a red curl away from her eyes.

,,I'm not aware that she has any problems, Zelena," Regina drawls and gives her sister her best pokerface.

Zelena leans forward slightly and looks thoroughly at Regina. She keeps it up for so long that Regina eventually grows annoyed at the redhead.

,,Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" Regina demands.

,,What are you hiding?" Zelena shoots back and raises an eyebrow.

,,I am not _hiding_ anything," Regina denies. ,,I am just having dinner. Is that a crime?"

Zelena ignores her completely. ,,You are definitely hiding something."

 _When did she become so bad at hiding things_?

,,You are delusional," Regina says and shakes her head like Zelena is completely out of her mind.

,,Am I?"

,,Yes."

,,I think that's my seat dear," Maleficent drawls when she returns to the table.

Zelena quickly grabs a chair and sits down at their table once more. ,,Are you aware that my sister is hiding something?"

Now it's Regina's turn to give Zelena a death stare.

,,Is she indeed?" Maleficent asks amused.

,,She definitely is,"

,,Whatever could that be, my love?" Maleficent chuckles and reaches forward to give Regina's hand a soft squeeze.

Regina shrugs innocently.

,,Care to share?" Maleficent asks with a smirk on her lips.

,,Only if _you_ want too," Regina says and gives Mal an "are you sure"-look.

Maleficent nods imperceptibly.

,,Okay, what the hell is going _on_?" Zelena demands and looks from Regina to Maleficent.

,,Do you want to tell her?" Maleficent asks almost coyly.

,,No, no. Go right ahead," Regina encourages.

,,Tell me _what_?" Zelena asks and looks more and more confused by the second.

Maleficent waves Zelena forward, and the redhead leans slightly over the table. Maleficent holds her gaze and takes a very dramatic pause. And then, finally:

,,I'm pregnant," she tells Zelena.

Regina isn't disappointed by her sister's reaction. It _is_ rather priceless. Zelena's jaw drops and the redhead looks positively stunned.

,,That was fun," Maleficent chuckles and gives Regina's hand another squeeze.

,,Very," Regina sniggers.

,,You're _pregnant_?!" Zelena blurts out loud enough for the entire room to hear.

,,Yes. And you are acting as it were your baby," Maleficent replies with amusement in her voice.

Snow leaves David sitting in their booth alone, and more or less flies over to Regina and Maleficent. ,,Who's pregnant?" the princess asks the two women.

,,Guilty," Maleficent confesses dramatically and sticks her hand in the air.

,,That is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you. For both of you!" Snow gushes and instantly drags a chair over.

,,Thank you. We are very happy too, aren't we Regina?"

,,We are," Regina confirms.

,,I thought you said it took dragon magic," Zelena interjects as Snow sits down.

Maleficent looks at Regina. ,,So did I. But apparently, the universe had different plans."

,,It would seem so," Regina nods.

,,What's all the commotion?" A newly arrived Killian asks. He has an arm around Emma.

,,I'm pregnant," Maleficent says nonchalantly. ,,That's what all the commotion is, pirate."

Emma's jaw drops and for a second her expression looks exactly like the one on Zelena's face. ,,But I thought.. I thought that Regina was.."

Regina gasps in mock horror. ,,I've already birthed two children, miss Swan. Don't you think that's enough?"

Maleficent chuckles. ,,Really, Savior. You can't expect Regina to do all the hard work."

Regina hides her amusement. The way Mal is talking about it make it sound like it was planned. Which it really, _really_ wasn't.

Suddenly Maleficent's expression changes once again, and the sorceress wrinkles her nose.

,,What?" Regina questions and frowns.

,,I'm gonna be sick," Maleficent says a bit strained.

,,Again?" Regina asks disbelieving.

,,Apparently, yes. Excuse me," Mal says as she practically elbows her way through the crowd.

,,Right. Okay then," Regina murmurs. How the hell can she feel sick again? it's been minutes since she last threw up.

Snow chuckles. ,,How far along is she then?"

,,Six weeks."

,,And the morning sickness is hitting her hard I see," Emma observes.

,,I think it's more like _all day sickness_ ," Regina corrects.

,,Congratulations," Killian says. ,,Well done."

,,Killian!" Emma protests.

,,Thank you. I think." Regina mutters. ,,I better see if she's alright in there. Excuse me." She leaves the diner and heads into the ladies' room where she finds Maleficent panting by one of the sinks.

,,This is _awful_ ," Maleficent grimaces.

,,I know. I'm sorry."

That elicits a little, bubbly laugh from Maleficent. ,,Are you apologizing for getting me pregnant?"

,,Yes. I think I am," Regina half-chuckles. ,,Let's go home?"

,,That sounds like the perfect plan, my dear."

 **To Be Continued..**


	25. Fight and Make up

**Everything She Wanted**

- **Fight and Make up:**

As Maleficent slowly creeps into her seventh week of pregnancy, her mood takes a turn for the worse. Anything and everything seems to annoy her, and she constantly bites and throws crass remarks. Obviously, she never bites at her children, so her bad mood is often taken out on Regina. It's like living with, well, a _dragon_. A very angry dragon that is.

And one day after a particular nasty fight where loads of sharp remarks and ill-chosen words had been thrown Regina's way, the brunette simply got enough, and shortly informed her wife that she would take the children out on a walk. A very long walk.

Regina sighs as she walks towards the beach with Mia and Emerald in tow. The little ones seem to enjoy spending some time outside, completely unaware that their mother is in a bad mood.

She and Maleficent doesn't fight very often. Sure, they discuss and throws "funny" remarks at one another, but when they fight, they really fight. They are both "hotheads" as Henry would have said it. Both women have one hell of a temper, so when they fight, it rarely ends pretty.

And it certainly didn't this time either. Regina had actually been forced to leave her own house not to take it out on the innocent furniture's.

When they finally reach the beach, Regina tells the toddlers that mama is tired and needs to sit down, and then she instructs Mia and Emerald not to go anywhere near the water but stay close to her all the time.

And maybe the two little dragons sense that their mother is a little down in the dumps, because they don't go anywhere near the ocean. Instead they keep very close to Regina all the time.

Regina smiles a little as she watches her children play in the sand. At least todays fight didn't affect them in any way. That's a very good thing.

She doesn't feel very satisfied with Maleficent right now. Sure, she's pregnant, but that can't possibly be an excuse to act like this? So _cold_ and downright nasty.

Maybe it can, Regina muses. She vividly remembers her own mood swings when she was pregnant with the twins. Were her mood swings really as bad as Maleficent's?

Well, at least Regina had never referred to Maleficent as "a disdainful harpy". Pregnant or not, that _had_ been a low blow. Even for Maleficent.

They would probably have to take a little chat about that when Regina returned home. She won't stand for being called that in her own home.

But she knows it would be a suicide mission to argue with Maleficent right now. Better to let her cool off for a while. And Regina herself could use some cooling off as well. That had been quite the fight.

Regina looks down when she feels one of her daughters' tug at her jacket.

,,Look, mama, look!" Emerald babbles and holds a clam up towards Regina.

,,That is very pretty, sweetheart," Regina says softly.

,,For you, mama!"

,,Is that really for me?" Regina beams.

,,Yes!"

,,Thank you, sweetheart. It is _so_ pretty," Regina gushes and gives Emerald a wet kiss on the cheek.

The toddler squeals and claps her hands when Regina puts the clam in her pocket.

,,Do you think you could find mama another?" Regina encourages, and Emerald nods eagerly. ,,Alright then. Go, go, go!" the brunette says enthusiastically, and Emerald immediately runs along to collect more clams.

Regina smiles as she watches her little girls running around on the beach collecting clams. She's very much looking forward to having another child. If only Mal wasn't so grumpy all the time. That would make things easier.

Regina furrows her brows and tries to remember she has been too hard on Maleficent recently. _Has_ she been a disdainful harpy? Maybe she has. She has been rather swamped with work recently, and Mia and Emerald are going through a "no!" phase. Even the most innocent of questions can turn into a full-blown fit with stomping feet and screaming toddlers.

But not today, apparently. The girls seem wonderfully calm as they trot around in the sand and collects clams and little rocks.

,,Mia, honey. Not too close to the water," Regina gently reminds her dark-haired child.

Mia immediately scurries away from the water and joins Emerald close to where their mother is instead.

,,Good girl," Regina coos. ,,Both of my good girls."

The brunette pulls her coat a little tighter around her. it's actually quite windy today, and for a moment she worries that the toddlers will be getting cold out here. But then she remembers that both of them have been blessed with the same dragon temperature that Maleficent have. Which means that the toddlers rarely ever freeze. Only in very, very cold winter days.

Regina watches the high waves and how they crash against the shore. Good thing nobody is bathing in the ocean today, that would probably be dangerous given how high these waves are.

Maybe she should have brought a thermos with coffee with her, Regina muses. She could use some warming up right now.

Suddenly, Mia comes trotting over to her and sits down next to her with a _thud_. Regina chuckles. ,,Did you get tired of finding clams, honey?"

,,Mia tired," Amelia confirms with a nod and snuggles closer to Regina.

Regina pulls the toddler into her lap, and the girl instantly snuggles up to her and wraps her little arms around her mother's neck.

,,You are a little monkey," Regina says softly to her daughter and drops a kiss on her dark hair.

,,Mama is a monkey too," Mia giggles, and Regina chuckles at that.

,,No, sweetie. Mama is a queen and a bit more refined."

,,Qween?" Mia echoes and looks at Regina.

,,Yes. Queen." Regina laughs. The way her daughters talk and gets the words wrong sometimes never fails to make her smile.

,,Can you see the waves, sweetheart?" Regina quietly asks her daughter. ,,Can you see how big they are?"

Mother and daughter exchanges remarks about the water, the sky and the beautiful clams Mia has collected, and then Emerald comes trotting over to her mother and sister. With her hands full of clams which she promptly drops in Regina's waiting hands.

,,These are very pretty, honey. Thank you," Regina gushes.

,,Welcome," Emerald says sincerely. And Regina knows that it means "your welcome". Her polite little girl.

,,Are you tired too, sweet pea?" Regina asks as Emerald sits down on the blanket Regina brought with her. Emerald nods and looks at her mother. Sometimes it's like looking into a mirror. Apart from her golden hair, Emerald looks so much like Regina. Her eyes, her nose, and even her little, pouty bottom lip. Her mother's daughter indeed.

It doesn't take long before both girls are seated on Regina's lap. Snuggling into her and resting their heads on her chest.

And Regina finds this to be a blessed moment. The sound of waves crashing against the shore and both of her little dragons snuggled into her chest. If only she wasn't arguing with her big dragon, she thinks to herself. Maybe she should just head home and clear the air with Mal.

But not yet. Her little dragons don't seem very keen on going anywhere right now. In fact, they seem completely content with just sitting and watching the waves and the sun dipping into the ocean.

Regina looks at the red sun and how it slowly disappears into the ocean. What a sunset. The colors flicks and catches in the enormous rock on Regina's engagement ring. Both toddlers immediately gets fascinated by the rainbow colors reflecting in the ring, and Regina willingly holds he hands up so the girls can watch the colors. Like their mother, the little dragons are very interested in shiny objects. Like the huge gemstone on Regina's finger. It probably won't be long until Mal has to share some of her gemstones with her children.

Will their next child also be interested in gemstones? Will _he_? Maleficent seems certain that they are having a boy, and since she was right about the girls, Regina chooses to believe her. A boy. Another son. She wonders how that is gonna be.

One thing is certain though. She will never lie to her son. Or to her daughters for that matter. Henry's childhood was tainted with lies, she will never be able to undo that, and even though she and Henry has come a long way since then, she will never not feel guilty for making him believe he was crazy. Not this time. She will not lie this time around.

Regina shivers a little. It's getting colder now, and the waves are even higher than before. Maybe they are in for a bit of a storm. It is getting rather windy, and her dark hair blows uncontrollably around.

The brunette looks down at her children. They seem on the brink of sleep. She decides to let them fall asleep if they want to. They've had a long day.

She should probably be heading back soon. It's really starting to get colder, and even though the toddlers can't really _feel_ how cold it is, she won't risk them getting a cold or something like that.

But on the other hand, it's just so nice to just sit here and watch the sun set. She hasn't had a lot of time to do that recently. She often came out here with Henry when he was a toddler. He would run around and collect clams and then he would come and sit on her lap. Just like Mia and Emerald are doing right now. Regina would never have guessed she would be doing it all again years later with her and Maleficent's children. Sometimes fate works in mysterious ways. She accepted a long time ago that she doesn't control anything, and it feels nice to just sit here and watch for a change instead of storming around and doing "sensible" things.

,,Pretty," Emerald says and raises a chubby finger towards the sunset.

,,Very pretty," Regina agrees with the child.

Suddenly, she hears the soft sound of footsteps in the sand, and Regina turns around to see who is breaking up her quiet moment.

It's Maleficent who is standing next to her, looking very embarrassed.

Regina raises an eyebrow. Is the dragon _embarrassed_? Now there's something you don't see every day.

,,Is that spot taken?" Maleficent asks and points at the space next to Regina.

,,Looks very empty to me," Regina shrugs and gazes at the almost red ocean.

Maleficent sits down and imperceptibly move closer to Regina. And the brunette doesn't stop her.

,,Regina, I'm so sor.."

,,How do you feel about Jonathan?" Regina interrupts. The name suddenly came to her in a moment of inspiration.

,,I.. pardon?" Maleficent furrows her brows.

,,For the baby. I don't know why, I just really like that name."

,,And it's a very pretty name," Maleficent agrees quietly and eyes Regina curiously.

,,So it's a possibility?"

,,Definitely."

,,Good."

Maleficent offers to take Mia, and Regina gently places the now sleeping toddler in her wife's arms. Then she once again gazes upon the ocean and the now almost disappeared sun.

Maleficent uncertainly touches her arm, and Regina doesn't swat her hand away.

,,Are you not angry with me?" Maleficent asks disbelieving.

,,No," Regina chuckles. ,,What good would that do?"

,,But I said so much crap to you!"

,,And you obviously feel guilty for doing so," Regina observes calmly. ,,Otherwise you wouldn't have used a locator spell to find me."

,,I really _am_ sorry for what I said."

,,I know."

,,I obviously didn't mean it."

,,I know that too," Regina chuckles. ,,It seems the dragon has a fiery temperament."

That pun elicits a smile from Maleficent who wraps an arm around Regina. ,,I'm so sorry."

,,Please stop apologizing," Regina sighs. ,,I forgave you somewhere between clam collecting and watching the sunset."

The couple snuggle together as the sky darkens and the air grows colder.

,,Are you ready to go home?" Maleficent asks a bit later when the sky is completely dark and the wind is blowing.

,,Yes, I do believe I am," Regina replies with a smile.

They stand up and since none of the girls are awake, they decide to carry them back home to the mansion.

The first thing that greets Regina is a ridiculously large bouquet of red roses placed on the kitchen table.

,,What the hell is _that_?" she questions and stops in her tracks.

,,Exactly what it looks like, my dear. I felt terrible for saying that stuff to you, and I'm not very good with words, so I decided to show my most profound remorse like this instead."

,,By buying me the largest bouquet Game of Thornes had?"

,,You are worth it," Maleficent says firmly.

,,And you are crazy," Regina assures her.

Maleficent smiles, but then she sighs and rolls her eyes. ,,And obviously I ran into your sister on my way out of the flower shop. She took one look at the bouquet and asked me how the hell I had managed to screw up _that_ badly."

Regina chuckles. ,,The bouquet is a little over the top. But I think I like that."

Emerald squirms a little in her arms and Regina reckons it's time to put them down for a little nap.

,,Let me take them," Maleficent quickly offers and snatches Emerald out of Regina's arms.

,,Are you sure you should carry both of them?" Regina frowns. ,,I don't want to risk anything."

,,I feel fine," Maleficent smiles. ,,And so does Jonathan. I can feel it."

,,You called him Jonathan," Regina beams.

,,I like that name. Come on, pretty girls. Let's get you two upstairs."

She goes upstairs with the toddlers, and Regina shrugs off her coat and shoes. She's a little cold after her improved trip to the beach. She considers standing in front of the fireplace for a while, but that's not really what she wants. What she really wants is a nice, long soak in the tub.

Yes, that's exactly what she'll do, Regina decides as she trots upstairs and into the bathroom. She turns the water on and pulls her sweater over her head. Then she shimmies out of her pants and dumps them and her underwear in the hamper basket. Regina dips a finger into the water. Ahh. It feels _perfect_. Nice and warm. She waves her hand and bubbles and foam appears in the bath. There. A bubble bath is exactly what her body craves right now.

Regina climbs into the water and tips her head. The hot water feels absolutely splendid on her cold skin. She wouldn't be opposed to staying here for a few hours instead of making dinner. This is heaven. Absolutely heaven. There can't possibly exist something better than this.

She lifts her hair and spreads the hot water on the nape of her neck. There. Now every part of her body is warm.

The bathroom door is opened and Maleficent steps inside. She seems very pleased at finding Regina in the tub.

,,I needed to warm up after spending the day cooling down," Regina quips.

,,Is there room for one more?" Maleficent inquires.

,,Always." Regina cheekily waves her hand and makes Mal's clothes vanish.

,,Couldn't wait to get me naked, could you?" Maleficent smirks as she climbs into the tub and rests her head on Regina's shoulder.

,,Don't flatter yourself," Regina says haughtily. But she doesn't mean it. Not really. The brunette's hand slides down and tenderly touch Maleficent's still flat abdomen.

 **To Be Continued..**


	26. Dreams of a Dragon

**Everything She Wanted**

- **Dreams of a Dragon:**

As she very slowly creeps into her eight week of pregnancy, Mal starts to grow ever so impatient about getting her first ultrasound.

And so does Regina. They talk about it every single day. Both of them yearning to hear the baby's heartbeat.

Maleficent's temper still flares up now and then, but she has learned to count to ten before she snaps at Regina for no apparent reason.

Her morning sickness is still terrible though. She starts every morning with throwing up, and she often do it before or after lunch too. Sometimes even at night. So calling it _morning_ sickness would definitely be a stretch.

They are currently seated at Granny's, having an early breakfast before Regina is going to work. The toddlers are babbling away in their highchairs, and they seem very content with just sitting there and watching people walk by.

Maleficent on the other hand, doesn't seem one bit comfortable. She's palming her forehead and inhales and exhales repeatedly through her nose.

,,Mint drop?" Regina offers. ,,They'll help with your nausea."

,,Thank you," Maleficent answers and takes the mint drop from Regina's outstretched hand. She promptly stuffs it into her mouth and chews.

,,I'm sorry you feel so terrible," Regina says sincerely.

,,It's alright. It's for a good cause," Maleficent half-smiles and rubs her still flat stomach.

Regina returns the smile, but still feels slightly guilty for doing this to her wife. She didn't even plan on having another child right now. They had talked about maybe in a few years, but apparently, the universe had other plans. Oops.

Maleficent rubs her temple, and Regina sighs quietly. Headaches aren't uncommon when you're pregnant, and it seems like Mal is getting every last symptom of pregnancy.

Regina offers her another mint drop and Maleficent quickly accepts that offer.

,,You know, we should probably think about enrolling the little ones in day care soon," Regina says and glances towards Emerald and Amelia.

,,Isn't that a bit soon?" Maleficent frowns.

,,It's fairly normal to start day care at two years old. And besides, you might claim to be a stay at home mother, but I can't expect you to run after them and lift them and stuff like that."

,,I can lift my children," Maleficent says firmly.

,,Well, yes you can right now. But it's only a matter of time before you'll start getting bigger, and then you won't be able to lift _anything_ ," Regina points out.

,,I'll use my dragon strength."

,,No you won't," Regina says sternly. ,,It is strictly forbidden for you to lift anything when you get bigger, do you understand me?"

,,I do love it when you get bossy with me," Maleficent chuckles.

,,Shut up."

Maleficent wrinkles her nose. ,,I feel nauseous. Again."

,,Are you gonna be sick?"

,,Let's hope not," Mal says and takes a sip of her water.

Their little breakfast séance is interrupted by Snow who stops by their table on her way up to the counter.

,,Hi," the pixie haired woman smiles. ,,How are you four, sorry, how are you _five_ doing?"

,,Terrific," Regina answers for both of them.

,,Have you had your morning sickness, Maleficent?"

That question makes Maleficent's face go green, and the next second the blonde quickly pushes her chair back and storms into the bathroom.

,,What did I do?" Snow asks confounded.

,,Asked the wrong question. She hasn't had her morning sickness, she's _having_ her morning sickness," Regina sighs and shakes her head. Was she really that sick when she expected the twins?

,,Oh, I'm so sorry," Snow says. ,,I didn't know."

,,It's alright. But maybe you shouldn't mention anything about feeling sick when she's around."

,,Right."

Maleficent quickly comes back to the table. Very peaky looking, and ever so tired.

,,Alright?" Regina asks.

,,I'm fine. Sorry about that," she says to Snow.

,,It's completely fine."

Snow White promptly sits down next to Maleficent, and Regina decides to leave the party as Snow begins to shower Maleficent with pregnancy tips.

Maleficent doesn't seem very happy with being left alone with a more-than-helpful Snow White.

Regina chuckles to herself as she heads down the town hall. She is certain Snow is gonna keep Maleficent occupied for a good while. When Snow first starts to talk, she babbles on for something that feels like hours.

Still chuckling, she says good morning to Sarah and sits down behind her desk to starts todays work.

Unfortunately, her work day drags out. A main pipeline breaking open in the mines keeps her at the office for two hours longer than normal.

When she finally can push her paperwork aside and call it a day, the sky has darkened outside her window, and she's well aware that she missed dinner. Again.

Regina returns home to a completely quiet and quite dark mansion. Maleficent must have succeeded in putting the children to bed early. And it seems like Mal herself has chosen a very early night. Oh well. Regina clearly remembers how tired she was during her first trimester, so it's only normal that Maleficent is too.

Regina finds her dinner and an attached note saying, "You missed dinner!" in the fridge and feels somewhere between amusement and guiltily for missing dinner. But there wasn't much she could do about it to be honest. She had to make sure the pipeline got properly fixed. Even if it meant missing dinner.

The brunette uses a tiny bit of magic to cheat and re-heat her dinner. Turning on the microwave would only wake the babies, and she's not interested in that. Nor is she interested in waking Maleficent. She needs all the sleep she can get.

Regina sits down at the kitchen table and digs into her dinner. Eating alone can be quite boring, and for a second she wishes that Henry was home. She misses her son. Her big son. She'll have to coax him into coming home very soon.

Today's been kind of a long day. Regina yawns. She will finish her dinner quickly and then go to bed. She chews her way through the pasta dish Maleficent made. She's becoming quite the chef. Actually, she's better at cooking than Regina. Not that Regina ever would admit it of course.

Regina swallows the last bite and rinses her plate in the sink. Then she heads upstairs.

She walks towards the bathroom and notices that the bedroom door is slightly ajar. That when she first hears it. A half-strangled moan.

At first, Regina gets concerned and thinks that there is something wrong, that Maleficent is in pain somehow.

But as the moaning continues and increases in volume, Regina realizes that these aren't moans of pain.

Oh. _Oh_.

Regina bites her lip not to chuckle and disturb whatever pleasant dream her wife is having right now. It seems like Maleficent's hormones have reached _that_ phase. Regina herself had been quite "tormented" by erotic dreams every other night when she was pregnant, and now it seems like history is repeating itself.

Another deep moan and more tossing and turning from the bedroom stresses out her thoughts, and Regina quickly retreats to the bathroom. It wouldn't be very nice of her to laugh at Maleficent.

Regina shuts the bathroom door and brushes her teeth quickly but thoroughly. She completely stiffens however, when she hears another moan. A distinctive louder one.

,,I'm glad to hear you're able to entertain yourself while I'm away," Regina mutters and chuckles quietly to herself. She wonders what Maleficent is dreaming about. Well, she knows _what_ , but she doesn't know the exact details.

She puts her toothbrush away and waves her hand, replacing her clothes with a light nightgown. For once she didn't bother to remove her clothes by hand. Then she tiptoes into the nursery. Her little dragons are fast asleep and coos softly.

Once back in the hallway she hears more delicious moaning and this time it's followed by a strangled: ,,Oh _god_!" and a: ,, _Yess_! Don't stop!"

Dreaming indeed.

Then Regina hears a sharp gasp and a deep exhale. And then absolute silence. Maybe Maleficent's overactive brain decided to go to sleep anyway.

But when Regina enters the bedroom she finds Mal sitting up in the bed with her knees pushed so high she's able to rest her chin on them. Her cheeks are pink-tinted, and her neck is completely flushed. No doubt it had been a good dream.

,,Hey," Regina says nonchalantly and decides not to mention the dream.

,,Good evening my dear," Mal replies, her voice slightly muffled.

,,Sorry I missed dinner. A pipeline broke so.."

,,It's alright."

Regina slides into bed next to Mal and expects her to spoon her like she normally does, but it ever happens.

Regina props up on an elbow and looks at her wife: ,,Are you alright?"

,,Yes, I'm fine," Maleficent claims, but her eyes are still suspiciously wide and almost doe-like, and Regina _thinks_ she can see drops of sweat trickling down her wife's neck.

But Regina decides not to push the matter. Maleficent will probably speak up sooner or later.

,,Alright. Goodnight then," Regina says and switches the lamp off.

The bedroom goes dark and silent and Regina curls together under the duvets. She slowly feels how the stress of a long day is seeping away and being replaced with a sense of peace and complete comfort. Ahh. How nice this is.

But apparently Maleficent feels different. She keeps tossing and turning and shifting next to Regina. It's like lying next to a windmill or something like that.

Regina opens one eye and waits patiently for what she knows is coming.

And then, finally, a warm hand on her arm and a very quiet: ,,Regina?"

,,Mhmm?" Regina answers lazily.

,,Are you… _very_ tired?"

A smirk lurks in the corner of Regina's mouth as she says: ,,Not that much. Why? Are you?"

She's not playing fair, she knows she isn't. But the temptation to tease Maleficent just a little is too strong right now. Maleficent don't usually keep her mouth shut when she wants something, and now she's reduced to a timid little dragon. Admittedly, that _is_ a little amusing.

,,No I'm not tired either," Mal mumbles.

,,Is there something you want to talk about?" Regina asks and feigns obliviousness as she rolls over and props up on one elbow.

Maleficent purses her lips and then, finally: ,,I sort of had this.. _dream_."

,,Did you now?" it's impossible for Regina to keep the amusement out of her voice, and the reply is followed by a warm chuckle.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow: ,,Are you laughing at me?"

,,Of course not," Regina denies, and then: ,,What were your dream about, my love?"

,,Given by your lack of surprise, I think you already know."

,,I do," Regina confirms. ,,You were being awfully loud. Good dream I take it?"

,,Didn't quite match the real deal, I'm afraid."

,,And what _is_ the real deal, Mal?" Regina purrs and runs a finger up and down Maleficent's arm.

,,It isn't very polite to tease a pregnant woman."

,,No it isn't. Say what you want and you shall have it, my dear."

,,I want _you_ ," Maleficent says hoarsely. ,,Right now."

,,Now that could be arranged," Regina says as she finally, mercifully leans in and kisses Maleficent fiercely.

Maleficent immediately returns the kiss and tugs the straps on Regina's nightgown down. Apparently she can't wait any longer.

,,I thought _you_ were the one with the emergency," Regina breathes as Maleficent begins kneading her breasts.

,,That is no reason why I shouldn't give you something in return, my love. Everything else would be greedy."

,,Nonsense," Regina says and pushes the straps on Mal's nightgown down. It doesn't take long before the garment ends up crumbled on the bedroom floor.

Regina promptly kisses a path from Maleficent's ear and all the way down to where her shoulder begins.

,,Speaking of the real deal," Maleficent shudders as Regina gently sucks at the soft skin on her neck.

Regina sniggers and makes sure to suck hard enough to leave a mark. She does have a weakness for marking Maleficent.

Maleficent shudders again, and Regina notices how she squeezes her thighs together.

 _Emergency indeed_.

Regina takes things a bit lower and gives Mal's breast a soft kiss. No marks here. She's well aware how sensitive and sore Maleficent's breasts are these days, so it definitely surprises her when Maleficent hoarsely whispers: ,, _Harder_."

Oh well, an order is an order. Regina sucks and nibbles and kneads and swirls her tongue over the tender nipple until Maleficent is panting and arching her back.

 _This isn't the time for teasing_ , Regina reminds herself as she kisses her way down Maleficent's body. She briefly stops and kisses the barely-there-yet curve on Maleficent's stomach. ,,You are so beautiful," she whispers lovingly.

,,And you are quite the little tease tonight," Maleficent observes and pushes at the crown on Regina's head, urging her lower.

Regina chuckles warmly and drags Mal's panties down her legs until the blonde kicks them off and they end up on the floor.

To say that Maleficent is wet would be an understatement. She's _soaked_. That must have been some dream. Regina is honestly surprised that she was polite enough to ask the brunette if she was tired instead of attacking her on the spot

Regina slowly slides a finger through Maleficent's wetness, and she's rewarded with something between a moan and a scream. Her wife is desperate. That much is obvious. Regina isn't cruel enough to keep teasing her. Instead she simply slides two fingers inside Maleficent. With absolutely no resistance what so ever. Maleficent is wetter than ever, or so it seems.

Two fingers knuckle deep inside her and a finger pressed against her throbbing clit is enough. Maleficent's body explodes, and Regina kisses her deeply, swallowing every single moan that escapes her lips.

Maleficent pants, eyes squeezed shut as Regina almost lazily licks her fingers clean.

Then the brunette chuckles. Maleficent is quite speechless. Usually, it's Regina who is tongue tied. Pregnancy is doing interesting things to the dragon.

,,Thank you," Maleficent slurs.

 _That was a new one_. ,,It was my _pleasure_ ," Regina purrs.

,,Have I ever mentioned how crazy I am about you?"

,,I think your magnificent screaming a second ago proves as much, my dear," Regina says nonchalantly.

Both of them chuckle breathlessly, relishing in their post-coital bliss.

,,You never told me what your dream was about?" Regina questions and plays with one of Mal's golden locks.

,,No, I guess I didn't, did I?" Maleficent raises on her elbow and gives Regina a mischievous look. ,,But I could _show_ you?"

The question is never answered, but that doesn't matter. Regina squeals when she's tackled back into the mattress and Maleficent stretches out on top of her..

 **To Be Continued..**


	27. Ice Cream Tragedy

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Ice cream tragedy:**

Other symptoms soon follow, and Regina finds it quite amusing to witness Mal's cravings.

Suddenly she's asking for things she's never been interested in before. Like cookies (especially chocolate chip cookies) and ice cream. She has a newfound liking for licorice and sweets in general.

And obviously she complains about stuffing her face with sweets. Moans that she didn't do that when she expected Lily. Regina is against arguing with a pregnant woman, but stubbornly points out that Mal probably did the very same when she expected Lily, but just forgot about it.

Oh, and then the dragon has a certain craving for something else.

Regina.

Almost every night Regina is welcomed into bed with a kiss and soon after hands roaming all over her body. Not that Regina minds. Oh no, she's more than willing to engage in Maleficent's newest interest.

Regina's eyes skims up and down the pages while Killian stands behind her and waits. One of the two sheriff's finally decided to deliver the sheriff budget report. The one that Regina had been asking after for _weeks_. Regina should probably scold them for slacking.

The door to her home office is half open, and she can see her toddlers wobbling after Maleficent through the door. Quite the sight actually. Her little dragons following the big dragon.

Mal rummages through the kitchen, Regina hears the fridge door open and then close. And then a: ,,Babe?"

,,Mhmm?" Regina answers, paying little attention to the pet name.

,,Do we have any ice cream left?"

Regina purses her lips and gets a flashback of herself stealing the rest of Maleficent's ice cream. Damn it. She was going to replace the empty carton before the dragon noticed.

,,Babe?" Maleficent asks again, and Regina can hear the impatience in her voice.

,,Uh no, we're out of ice cream," Regina answers halfheartedly.

,,There were some left yesterday?"

,,Yes, but I sort of… ate the rest of it," Regina admits.

Silence from the kitchen, and then an indignant: ,,You _ate_ my ice cream?!"

,,Oops."

Maleficent pokes her head inside the office. ,,Is that the only thing you have to say?"

Killian chuckles.

,,Sorry?" Regina offers, now actually slightly ashamed about indulging in her own needs behind Maleficent's back.

,,It's not very nice to steal a pregnant woman's food," Maleficent comments and pushes her bottom lip out in a pout.

,,I can buy you more ice cream later?" Regina offers in an attempt to make up for stealing the rest.

,,No, that's not gonna work," Maleficent sighs. ,,You see, I want ice cream _right now_ , and I was _so_ looking forward to sit down and eat the rest of it while watching bad television."

,,I said I was sorry," Regina mutters. Now she really feels guilty for eating that damn ice cream.

,,It's okay," Maleficent says but looks like it's not okay at all. The dragon sighs dramatically, and then: ,,I suppose I just have to drive to the store and buy more ice cream. I can do that. Though I was looking forward to put my feet up for a while, oh well.."

Regina feels a blush rise in her cheeks. She feels like a kicked puppy. No, a _scolded_ puppy. And she feels absolutely terrible for eating Maleficent's ice cream. She should have realized that Mal would want ice cream today. Damn it.

Maleficent sighs again, lips pouting and her blue eyes wide with disappointment. ,,Come on, little dragons. Let's go to the store and buy some ice cream."

,,Ice cream!" Mia squeals, and Emerald claps her hands in excitement.

,,I'm sorry," Regina yells through the door, as Maleficent puts on her coat and offers a hand to each of her little dragons.

The blonde doesn't answer; she simply sighs heavily.

,,Shit." Regina mutters when she hears the front door open and close. She never should have eaten that stupid ice cream.

,,Are you in trouble now?" Killian asks, amusement seeping through his words.

,,Possibly," Regina mumbles. She _could_ very well be in big trouble for treating herself to Maleficent's ice cream.

Killian chuckles. ,,I remember how Emma was when she was pregnant with Leia. It isn't easy."

,,No it isn't," Regina agrees with the former pirate.

The brunette thanks him for the report and tells him to give her best to Emma. Killian promises to do so, and then he leaves the mansion.

Regina herself walks into the kitchen. She should probably start thinking about what to make for dinner tonight. Something really good to make up for eating that damned ice cream. Yes, tonight she is going to treat Maleficent to steaks instead of salad. That's the least she can do for eating the ice cream.

Sadly, the fridge is half empty except for a few vegetables. Regina sighs. It seems like both her and Mal has forgotten to shop this week. Well, Maleficent has been busy looking after the little dragons, and Regina herself has been swamped with work this week. A Mayor's duties never end. Not even after she has left the office.

Oh well. She should probably make a list of the stuff they need then. Regina walks towards the kitchen table to sit down and make a list, but unfortunately her foot collides with something halfway there and the mayor yelps as she trips and ends up sprawled not very graceful on the kitchen floor.

 _Ouch_. That hurt. Unfortunately, she first landed on her arse before ending up sprawled out. And now said body part hurts quite a bit.

Alright more than just a bit. Her backside is throbbing from colliding with the kitchen floor. What did she even trip on? Regina cranes her neck without sitting up. Ah. So there's the sinner. One of the girl's toys. One of these days, they _must_ teach them to take their toys with them. Otherwise someone might end up getting hurt.

And this _does_ hurt quite a bit. But at least she didn't twist her ankle. Just her arse.

Regina puffs air out and makes an attempt at getting on her feet, but before she gets the chance to sit up properly, the front door opens, and Maleficent and the twins steps inside.

Emerald and Amelia are delighted at finding their mother lying on the kitchen floor, but Maleficent completely stops in her tracks and raises an eyebrow at the sprawled out Regina on the kitchen floor.

,,That looks interesting," she comments. ,,What are you doing exactly?"

,,I _fell_ ," Regina snips. ,,Over this." She gestures to the abandoned toy at the floor.

,,Oh. Are you hurt?" Maleficent inquires as she lends Regina a hand.

,,I think the only thing that's hurt is my dignity," Regina huffs as she stands up. She winces slightly. Nope, definitely not only her dignity. No doubt her backside took a pretty nasty blow on the way down.

,,Where does it hurt?" Maleficent asks and frowns a little.

Regina rubs her backside in a telltale manner.

,,Oh," Maleficent chuckles. ,,I'm sorry about that."

,,The universe's way of punishing me for stealing your ice cream I suppose," Regina quips. ,,There will probably be a bruise tomorrow."

,,You didn't knock something loose, did you?" Mal asks a bit concerned.

,,I don't think so. I just lost my ability to sit down for a week."

Maleficent's eyebrows raises further and Regina can almost hear the crude answer ready to leave her mouth.

,,Don't," the brunette warns. ,,It's not funny."

,,I didn't say anything," Maleficent retorts.

,,You wanted to," Regina rolls her eyes. ,,Did you get your ice cream?"

,,I did."

,,I'm sorry I ate the rest of it yesterday."

,,Didn't the universe already punish you for that?" Maleficent chuckles.

,,It certainly feels like it," Regina mutters. Her arse actually hurts quite badly.

,,Maybe you're the one who needs the ice and not me."

,,Very funny, dear."

 **To Be Continued..**


	28. Heartbeats and Colds

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Heartbeats and Colds:**

,,You almost ready?" Regina calls up the stairs.

,,Just give me a second."

And so Regina sits down at the kitchen table, treating herself to another glass of orange juice. There's a slight scratching in her throat, and she did feel a bit peaky this morning when she woke up. Hopefully it's just a little touch of spring cold and not something that will turn into a full-blown flu. She really doesn't have time for that. She has plenty of work to do at the town hall, and she also have two young daughters and a pregnant wife to look after, so no, a spring cold is definitely not at the top of her list right now. Maybe a nice cup of chamomile tea later can take the edge of it.

Regina sniffles quietly. Her nose feels a little stuffed, and not to mention her ears are completely plugged. But she really doesn't have time for this nonsense. Maleficent is having her first ultrasound today, and Regina would rather swallow poison than to miss out on it just because she feels a little off.

,,Mal?" Regina calls up the stairs and ignores the soreness in her throat. ,,I think the second is up."

,,Then it's fortunate that I'm ready to go," Maleficent drawls as she comes sauntering down the stairs, dressed in her usual pantsuit and tie attire. But without the hat and wearing her hair down.

Regina looks at her and smiles softly. The slightest curve is visible on Maleficent's stomach, and Regina can already see that pregnancy suits her. Exactly like the brunette expected.

,,What is it?" Mal asks and raises an eyebrow at the way Regina is looking at her.

,,You are beautiful," Regina grins.

,,Oh," Maleficent's cheeks light up pink. Normally the dragon isn't prone to blushing, but maybe it's the pregnancy doing things to her again?

,,You are not so bad yourself, my dear," Maleficent purrs and leans in to give Regina a kiss.

Regina thanks her rare lucky star when they are interrupted by the twins coming in from the garden, babbling and squealing. Not that she doesn't want to kiss her wife, but she happens to have succeeded in keeping her spring cold a secret so far, and god forbid that Maleficent's supposed dragon-senses should pick up on it.

,,Alright, let's get going," Regina says and takes Mia's hand.

,,Yes. Come on, little dragon," Mal coos and takes Emerald's hand.

The little family leaves the mansion and heads outside on Main Street. Amelia and Emerald chatters on all the way to the hospital.

There aren't that many people in the waiting room when Regina, Maleficent and their little dragons arrives. As opposed to last time Regina was here (and felt awful), it's very quiet today.

They sit down and take each a little dragon onto their lap. Regina's throat is still a little scratchy and her nose somewhat stuffy, but she doesn't intend on telling Maleficent. No reason to make the dragon fuss over nothing.

Mal suddenly takes Regina's hand and entwines their fingers. She gives Regina's fingers a soft squeeze, and Regina squeezes back.

,,You're not nervous are you?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,Terrified," Maleficent admits with a little thin smile on her lips.

,,Hey, don't be," Regina says and gives her fingers another squeeze. ,,I'm sure everything looks just fine."

,,I hope you're right."

,,I'm always right," Regina says firmly, and they both snigger a little. Maleficent casts a look through the waiting room and chuckles before leaning down and whispering in Regina's ear: ,,We're being watched."

Regina looks up to find Snow sitting in the waiting room. The princess looks very healthy to Regina, and the brunette briefly wonders why the former bandit is here. Maybe it's Neal or David who's fallen ill.

Maleficent nods politely to the princess and flashes her a smile. Snow smiles back at both her and Regina and waves at the little dragons.

Maleficent wraps an arm around Regina and closes her eyes.

,,Nauseous?" Regina asks quietly. She knows what it means when Mal leans her head back and closes her eyes like that.

,,A little," Maleficent confirms with a slight smile. ,,But that's alright."

,,Achoo!" Regina sneezes and sniffles before she can stop herself.

,,Bless you," Maleficent says and frowns over Regina's continued sniffles.

,,Thank you," Regina replies. At least Mia and Emerald finds her sneezing funny. The two little dragons giggles enthusiastic.

Maleficent opens her mouth, probably to comment on Regina's sneezing, but once again Regina is in luck when doctor Whale appears at the door of his office and asks them to come inside.

Regina bribes Amelia and Emerald with plenty of toys and, admittedly, a few biscuits to make them stay in the corner.

,,So," Doctor Whale presses his hands together and honestly looks a bit insecure. ,,How have you been doing, Maleficent?"

,,Quite well, thank you doctor," Maleficent drawls. ,,A bit nauseous but I expect that's normal."

,,It is," Doctor Whale confirms. ,,So you're.. eight weeks along is that correct?"

,,Quite correct."

,,Alright, hop up and let's see how the little dragon is doing shall we?"

Maleficent gracefully lies down on the hospital cot and lifts her shirt just a little. She narrows her eyes when Doctor Whale spreads the gel on her stomach. ,,That's _cold_."

,,Sorry about that," Doctor Whale says. ,,Now let's see.."

Regina watches the grainy screen as doctor Whale moves the equipment around on Maleficent's stomach. And then.. the brunette smiles as she sees the image appearing on the screen. There it is. Their baby. And there is the heart on the screen movies steadfast and reassuringly.

,,Do you see that, Regina?" Maleficent beams and cranes her neck to look at her wife.

,,I do," Regina confirms with a broad smile. ,,That's our baby."

,,Well, there's only one that's for sure." Doctor Whale chuckles.

,,Good. We already have twins," Maleficent deadpans.

Doctor Whale moves the little equipment around again, and then both Regina and Mal hears:

" _Ba-dum,Ba-dum,Ba-dum._ "

Maleficent squeezes Regina's hand, and the brunette is sure that her wife's eyes are glistening a bit.

,,Do you hear that, my darlings?" the dragon asks her children. ,,That's your brothers heartbeat."

,,It's a little too early to tell the gender," Doctor Whale interjects.

,,I don't need a doctor to tell what gender our baby is," Maleficent says haughtily and Regina suffocates a smile.

,,Well," Doctor Whale says as he wipes the gel of Maleficent. ,,Everything looks perfect. See you in a few weeks for your 12 week scan."

And just like that they're done. Doctor Whale hands them the sonogram picture and instructs Maleficent to keep taking care of her body.

But the second Regina puts her hand on the doorknob, Doctor Whale calls her back and says calmly: ,,Plenty of water, maybe some warm tea and a nice rest on the couch for you, Madam Mayor."

,,Pardon?" Regina snips irritated and very aware that Maleficent is listening.

,,I'm a doctor," Whale chuckles. ,,I can tell when someone's got the sniffles. And has a fever."

Regina almost sneers at him. Busted. So very busted. Maleficent instantly puts a hand on her forehead and frowns deeply when she feels how warm Regina is.

,, _Goodbye_ ," Regina snaps and picks up Amelia as she saunters out of the office.

Maleficent follows her like a shadow and hisses in her ear as they leave the hospital: ,,Why the hell didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?"

,,Because you tend to get overly worried," Regina scoffs.

,,God damnit, Regina! I'm your wife, it's in my job description to be worried about you once in a while."

,,I'm fi-fi-ACHOO!"

,,Yes, I can hear just how _fine_ you feel," Maleficent rolls her eyes. ,,When we get home you are going to lie down on the couch and rest."

,,I most certainly am not," Regina protests.

,,Yes you are. Because you and I are going to huddle together under some blankets and watch old movies all day. How does that sound, my love?"

,,That sounds.. that sounds good," Regina admits and sneezes again.

,,Bless you."

,,Thanks."

And Regina has to admit that being sick isn't so bad when she's snuggled up next to her wife on the couch, watching old movies and relaxing. Exactly like Maleficent said.

 **To Be Continued..**


	29. Girls Night Out

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Girls Night Out:**

Two weeks passes pleasantly, quietly and in the blink of an eye, Maleficent is suddenly ten weeks pregnant and sporting a small but quite visible baby bump.

And oh, how it suits her.

Regina will never tire of admiring, no, _ogling_ the pregnant Maleficent. The way her eyes sparkles and her faint glow in her cheeks.

And Maleficent herself is relishing in the changes that's happening with her body right now. No doubt she enjoys being pregnant.

Of course she's still pretty tired and needs plenty of rest, something that often leads to very adorable moments with her and the twins curled together on the couch.

And then there's the deal with her- _magnified_ cleavage. Maleficent always had a cleavage, but now it seems to be spilling over. Literally. The dragon definitely needs new shirts. For now she settles with unbuttoning her shirt a bit from time to time, but it's obvious that she's ready for maternity clothes, and Regina has been nagging her about it for a week or so.

It's the middle of the afternoon and Regina is sitting at the kitchen table with a ton of her paperwork spread out in front of her. She finds herself getting more and more prone to working from home these days. She doesn't like being away from her children for too long, and she doesn't like being away from her pregnant wife either.

Said pregnant wife is currently taking a nap with Mia and Emerald, Regina has several pictures as evidence on her phone, and the images are so adorable that she considers setting them as her home screen instead of the picture of Mal, Henry and the twins she currently has.

Maleficent and the little dragons nap time means that the house is very quiet, the perfect opportunity to get some work done.

Or so Regina thought. Just as she's more or less buried in paperwork, there's a knock on the door, or, in fact there's several.

Regina's head snap up. She's a little irritated about the interruption, she was doing such a magnificent job, but oh well. She takes off her reading glasses and pushes the chair back.

The brunette walks into the hall to open the door. Standing on the porch is Emma and Snow with matching grins on their face.

,,Hey," the Savior grins as she without much further ado elbows her way inside the living room.

,,And do come in," Regina says sarcastically.

Snow smiles as she follows her daughter into the living room.

,,And what could possibly bring you two to my doorstep?" Regina inquires as all three of them sits down on the couch.

,,Girls night," Emma says simply.

,,Excuse me?"

,,Girls night," the Savior repeats as Regina is dense. ,,You, me, my mother and Zelena. Night out. The Rabbit Hole."

Regina frowns. She's not sure she will accept that invitation. She prefers quiet night ins with Mal and the children.

,,You are not saying no," Emma warns.

,,Aren't I?"

,,Nope," The Savior says firmly. ,,We've barely seen you for _weeks_ , Regina. You need a night out."

,,I really don't. What I need is a quiet night in front of the television and be in bed by eight," Regina mutters and hides a yawn behind her hand.

,,Nonsense," Snow insists. ,,You need a night out. With your friends."

,,Exactly. We can't have you going all domestic," Emma adds and grins.

,,What's so bad about being domestic?" Regina interjects.

,,Nothing," Snow smiles. ,,But we've barely seen you lately. And Zelena is whining about wanting a girls night out."

,,Oh, we're doing this for Zelena?"

,,I need it too," Emma scoffs. ,,I love being a mother, but honestly, sometimes I need to be something else too. I'm sure you get it."

,,Not really," Regina says truthfully. She really doesn't. She cherishes every moment with her daughters and feels that every hour she isn't with them is wasted.

,,Come on, Regina," Snow almost begs, and Regina is once again taken back to Snow's early teen years where she used to beg Regina all the time.

,,Oh, I don't know," Regina dawdles. ,,It doesn't seem fair to go out and leave Maleficent to deal with the children when she's pregnant."

,,I'm sure she'll manage one night, Regina," Emma says.

But Regina isn't so sure. She balks at the thought of leaving her pregnant wife to go out and party and _drink_.

,,I don't know," the brunette says finally. ,,The timing is a bit off. I don't feel good with staying out when she's pregnant."

,,Who's pregnant?" Mal's sleepy voice interrupts their discussion.

Regina turns around to see her wife coming down the stairs. Her golden hair is mussed up from sleep, her clothes slightly crumpled but she looks as healthy and alert as ever.

,,So? Who's pregnant?" the dragon repeats as she wanders into the kitchen and retrieves a carton of ice cream from the fridge.

,,Well, I sincerely hope that you are," Regina replies and chuckles.

,,That I am," Maleficent confirms and stuffs her face with ice cream like there's no tomorrow. And for some reason she manages to look ridiculously attractive while doing so.

,,Would it be possible for you to let Regina go for one night?" Emma asks and ignores Regina's look of disapproval.

,,That depends on what you want with her, Savior," Maleficent drawls.

,,Girls night," Snow pipes up. ,,Me, Emma, Zelena and Regina."

,,And did _my_ invitation get lost in the mail or something?" Maleficent asks silkily.

Regina opens her mouth, ready to explain why it's impossible for Maleficent to join them, but the dragon beats her to it and says:

,,I'm only kidding, darling. I know perfectly well that I am prevented from engaging in such a thing right now. Perhaps another time."

,,I can stay home," Regina quickly offers. ,,I don't feel much for going out anyway."

,,Nonsense," Maleficent brushes her off. ,,I can manage things around here for one night. You go out and have fun."

Regina opens her mouth again to protest, but once again is cut off by her wife:

,,And no protests. You are going and that's final."

,,Awesome!" Emma grins. ,,I'm sure Zelena will be delighted."

Regina grumbles quietly.

,,Where are you going exactly?" Mal asks briskly, completely ignoring Regina's protests.

,,The Rabbit Hole." Snow informs her.

,,Oh. Have some Whiskey for me then," the dragon chuckles, and Regina sneers at her.

,,But not too many though," Maleficent muses. ,,Or do. Depends on how delightful you're going to be when you get home."

Regina rolls her eyes. It's amazing that after two plus years, Mal still manages to keep the whiskey joke alive and kicking.

,,Need I remind you that you kissed me first?" she coldly asks her wife.

,,Yes, and you protested _ever_ so much," Maleficent warmly rebuts.

,,Shove off."

,,Now, now, it's rude to argue with a pregnant woman," Maleficent teases and saunters over to the couch and drops a kiss on Regina's hair.

,,I _hate_ you."

,,Yes, of course you do," Maleficent chuckles and gestures to her growing baby bump. ,,That's why you got me pregnant, right?"

,,Who knew pregnancy would make you this cocky?"

,,Oh, I've always been cocky, my love. You just never notice because you are too busy snipping at me."

,,Okay, lovers quarrels aside, girls night tomorrow is definitely a thing, right?" Emma says and interrupts their banter.

,,Right." Regina surrenders.

,,Great!" Snow grins. ,,It's gonna be so much fun!"

As they leave the mansion, Emma turns around and whispers to Regina: ,,She's gonna be asleep after two drinks."

,,I know."

Maleficent chuckles as they once again are alone in the mansion. ,,I'm looking forward to hearing everything about your "girls night out" with Snow White, her daughter and your sister."

,,Shut up and give me some of that ice cream, dragon."

And thus, the following evening finds Regina sitting at the vanity table in the bedroom, putting a finishing touch on her makeup. Of course, she appreciates the invitation for "girls night" but she wouldn't have minded a quiet night in with old movies. She has been pretty busy at work lately, and Amelia and Emerald are turning into little night owls.

Regina puts her makeup away from prying little fingers, just in case, and gives her recently-cut-to-shoulder length- hair a quick combing. Then she stands and casts a look upon herself in the mirror. After considering it for a good while, she finally landed on a short, black rather tight dress. And she's fairly satisfied with her appearance on this particular night. You can't really tell that she's given birth to twins just two years ago.

The brunette sits down on the edge of the bed and puts on her high heels. Her feet will probably punish her for it tomorrow, but what the hell. If it's girls night, she might as well make an effort.

The door to the bedroom creaks open, and the next second Maleficent glides inside and looks Regina up and down, from her tight dress to her high heels.

Regina sniggers quietly as Mal's gaze finally settles upon her legs.

,,That would only delay me," the brunette warns and chuckles.

,,I wasn't saying anything," Maleficent defends.

,,You didn't have to. I know what that look means."

,,It's your own fault for wearing a dress like _that_ ," Maleficent says and her eyes roams up and down Regina's bare legs.

,,Is it too much?" Regina questions and spins around once.

Maleficent groans quietly as her eyes looks at the way the dress clings to Regina's body. ,,I'd say this dress is very suitable for a night out, my dear."

,,Good. That settles it. Are you sure you're okay with being here?" Regina asks.

,,Yes of course. Don't worry about me," Maleficent insists. ,,Just go out and have a good time."

Regina sighs a little. ,,I don't like leaving you alone."

,,I'll be fine," Maleficent chuckles. ,,You are just making excuses because you don't want to go."

,,I would prefer staying here with you and the little ones," Regina shrugs.

Maleficent smirks. ,,And now having seen you in that dress, I would prefer _having_ you here."

,,Oh. Well, I'm _so_ happy you approve," Regina drawls.

Maleficent's arms snakes around Regina's waist. ,,And how long did you say you have before you have to be there?"

,,Mmm, about… 5 minutes. So we _definitely_ shouldn't start anything," Regina murmurs and glides her lips over Maleficent's neck.

,,No, that would be _so_ wrong," Maleficent agrees and moves her hands from Regina's waist and up to play with the zipper on her dress instead.

,,This is _such_ a bad idea," Regina mock warns and undoes one button on Maleficent's shirt.

,,Yes, absolutely." Maleficent replies and pushes Regina backwards towards the bed.

,,But still, you can do a lot in five minutes," Regina muses as she ends up on the bed.

,,Oh yes indeed," Maleficent drawls as she elegantly climbs on top of her wife and claims her lips in a kiss.

Once dressed and done up once again (and not to mention _very_ sated), Regina finally leaves the mansion and heads towards the Rabbit Hole.

Emma, Snow and Zelena are already there and waiting for her. And Zelena keeps looking at her watch.

Regina glances at her own watch. Oops. She's twenty minutes late. Oh well. Given how _enthusiastic_ both parts were, she's surprised that she's not still home in bed with her wife.

,,There she is!" Snow says when she spots Regina.

,,At last," Zelena comments when Regina discards of her coat and slides into the booth.

,,Did you think I forgot, dear?" Regina drawls.

,,No, we just assumed you blew us off," Emma says flatly.

,,And why on earth would I do that? We had an agreement, had we not?" Regina replies slyly.

,,Now that you _are_ here, can we please order?" Zelena insists.

,,But of course."

A waiter quickly appears at their table, and Emma, Snow and Zelena promptly orders what they want.

,,Vodka Martini," Regina says before the waiter gets a chance to ask her. She could use a bit alcohol after the surprise "roll in the hay" with her wife.

,,So," Zelena says after their drinks have arrived. ,,How's the wife doing these days?"

,,Oh she's doing fine," Regina replies and takes a sip of her drink. ,,Growing steadily."

Snow smiles. ,,How far along is she now? I keep forgetting."

,,I think it's ten weeks now. Yes ten weeks," Regina says. My, how time flies.

,,Only two weeks till you'll know the gender then," Emma grins. ,,What do you think it's gonna be?"

,,Mal is positive we're having a boy. And she's probably right about that."

,,Have you talked about names yet?" Zelena inquires and takes a swig of her own drink.

,,We only have one name. And that's a secret for now," Regina teases and turns the talk to other subjects.

The four women clinks their glass and chat about everything and nothing. And halfway through their second round of drinks, Regina's phone rings. So Regina fishes her phone out of her purse and checks the caller id. Not very surprisingly, it's Maleficent who is calling her.

,,Good evening," she drawls as she answers.

,,How is girls night working out for you so far, my darling?" Maleficent teases at the other end of the line.

,,Surprisingly pleasant. How is _your_ evening working out?"

,,As pleasant as it can be when you're not around."

,,Getting bored already?" Regina teases.

,,No, my dear. I actually have a reason for calling you."

,,Which is?"

,,Amelia is quite distraught about having lost her bunny."

,,Oh." Regina frowns. ,,Have you checked under the bed? I think I saw it there earlier."

,,In that case I shall check. See you later."

,,Yes, I suspect you will."

,,I love you."

,,Likewise."

They hang up and Regina takes another sip of her drinks.

,,Problems?" Snow asks.

,,No. Just a missing toy. You know what it's like."

,,I sure do. Cheers!"

They clink their glass together again, and Regina takes a deep swig of her drink.

The mansion is completely dark when Regina returns home several hours later. God, what a girls' night out. She definitely had a bit too much. She's not completely wasted, but still fairly drunk.

Zelena really knows how to party, and surprisingly, so does Snow when she's not asleep. There had definitely been a fair amount of dancing.

Regina steps out of her shoes and discards of her coat. Her feet aren't particularly grateful for that dancing now. Her feet will probably be completely sore tomorrow. Her body isn't quite as adaptive to partying as it was years ago. She must be getting old. Too old to stay out late, that's for sure. But it had been a fun night.

Regina downs a large glass of water, just to minimize how much alcohol she has had tonight. If it even _can_ be minimized. Then she tiptoes up the staircase and wanders into the bedroom.

To her surprise, the lights in the bedroom is on, and she finds Maleficent sitting in the bed wearing a light tanktop, and with a book in her lap.

The dragon looks up when Regina comes into the bedroom. ,,How was girls night?"

,,Long and noisy. Why aren't you sleeping?"

,,I can't sleep without you," Mal shrugs and puts the book down on the nightstand.

Regina shakes her head and clicks her tongue. Then she turns around and zips her dress down. She doesn't bother with hanging it into closet, that can very well wait until tomorrow. The brunette unclasps her bra and finds one of her usual nightshirts.

Regina finally, relieved slides into bed next to Mal. A good night's sleep will be wonderful. Her head is spinning slightly and she's a bit dizzy too.

Mal rests a hand on Regina's hip and draws a lazy pattern on her back with her other hand. ,,Was it a good night?"

,,Mhmm, but I think I had a bit much to drink," Regina confesses.

,,Are you drunk?"

,,Just a little."

Maleficent chuckles. ,,Seems like you've had a very fun night, my love."

,,I would have preferred to stay here with you."

,,Even without any alcohol?" Maleficent chuckles.

,,Especially without any alcohol."

To Be Continued..


	30. Autumn Leaves

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Autumn Leaves:**

Slowly, the weather gets warmer, and Regina is more than happy to take advantage of that, so she leaves the office a little early one afternoon and takes the little dragons to the playground. Maleficent would have liked to come, but a nasty headache keeps her confided in the bedroom.

Unfortunately, headaches are fairly common when you're pregnant, so Regina hadn't been too worried, just a little sad for her.

,,Mama, come on!" Amelia insists and tugs at Regina's hand, pulling her out of her thoughts.

,,Yes, yes, I'm coming, slow down," Regina laughs as both of her little girls pulls at her hands, tugging her towards the playground.

As soon as Regina opens the gate to the playground, Emerald and Mia storms over to the swings and tries their best to climb up.

,,Mama up, pwease?" Amelia says and tilts her head adorably at Regina

,,Mama up, pwease?" Emerald echoes and copies her sisters manners.

Regina can't help but smiling at the expression on her daughters faces. They melt her heart every single day.

,,You know, if your brother turns out to be just half as cute as you two.." the brunette jokes as she lifts them into the swings.

,,Push, mama, push!" the little dragons insists.

,,Yes, yes, alright. There's no reason to be bossy," Regina quips and gives the swings a little push.

Emerald whips her head around. ,,What's bossy?"

,,That's the thing your mommy is," Regina tells her little dragon.

,,Mama not bossy?" Mia asks curiously and bats her blue eyes at Regina.

,,No, Mama's _never_ bossy," Regina says deeply seriously and suppress a smile. The little dragons' questions suddenly reminds her of a two year old Henry asking her all sorts of questions all the time. It's safe to say that the twins are in the "question-phase". They ask questions about _everything_. With every sentence follows a new question.

,,Where mommy?" Mia asks.

,,Where _is_ mommy," Regina gently corrects her. ,,Mommy is at home in her bed."

,,Mommy's sick?" Emerald pipes up.

,,No no, it's just your brother messing with her."

,,Brother," Emerald repeats and her little face lights up in a smile.

,,Yes, brother." Regina smiles. She knows that obviously the two year old's doesn't quite grasp the concept of getting a little brother, but every time someone says the word "baby" or "brother", both girls bursts into beaming smiles and giggles. And they seem very fascinated with Mal's baby bump, constantly putting their little hands upon it. Regina can't wait until the new baby starts moving about in there.

,,Snow!" Mia squeals rather suddenly.

,,What did you say, honey?" Regina asks a bit absently. She had been a little lost in her own thoughts.

,,Snow!" Emerald repeats and points with a chubby little finger.

Regina looks to where the finger points, and yes, Snow White is indeed on the playground, snapping picture after picture of young Neal as he races around and plays with the autumn leaves lying on the ground.

,,You're right, honey. That's Snow," Regina nods to the girls.

,,Push, mama, push!" Emerald insists.

,,Pwease," Mia quickly adds.

Regina chuckles warmly as she pushes the swings once again. It sounds so adorable every time either of the little dragons says "pwease", and neither Regina nor Maleficent dares to correct their pronunciation yet.

,,Higher, mama! Higher!"

Regina obeys her little dragons bossy commands and gives both swings a bigger push, sending the little dragons squealing towards the sky.

,,Look, mama! I'm flying!" Mia cries excitedly.

,,So you are, my darling." Regina laughs.

 _Oh, you just wait until you reach the teen years, my darling. Then you'll be flying for real_. _Both of you will_.

Regina isn't sure how she feels about having her little girls turn into fire breathing creatures. She won't be able to watch over them while they fly about in the sky, that'll be Maleficent's job. And Regina is positive she will do an excellent job at teaching them the art of being what she calls _a scary dragon bitch_ , but still, Regina would have preferred if her daughters stayed at the ground.

Maybe Maleficent will have to take Regina with her every time she and the girls leaps towards the sky.

Inspired by Snow, Regina pulls out her phone and takes a couple of pictures of the little dragons on the swing set.

,,You are quite the little models," Regina coos as she snaps picture after picture of the twins.

They really are. Emerald with her fair hair and deep brown eyes, and Amelia, with dark hair but rich, blue eyes, lively and full of spark exactly like Maleficent.

Soon after, the little ones give the impression that they don't feel like swinging anymore, so Regina sets them down, and they instantly shuffles over to the same leaves Neal were playing in earlier.

Regina knows a photo opportunity when she sees one, and Amelia and Emerald playing in the autumn leaves is too cute to resist.

,,Hi there," Snow says as she approaches Regina.

,,Oh hi," Regina greets her without taking her eyes off her daughters game in the leaves.

,,Looks like someone is having a good time," Snow observes with a smile, watching the little dragons throwing leaves at each other.

,,Yes, I think they are having a good time," Regina smiles.

But apparently, the twins are having _too_ good a time. Two seconds after, Regina is hit with a handful of half wet leaves.

The brunette's head snaps up, and she narrows her dark eyes at both of her daughters. Emerald looks suspiciously guilty as she innocently sucks her thumb.

,,Emerald, don't throw leaves at mama. That's not a nice thing to do," Regina admonishes without being too stern.

,,Sowry," the toddler offers and goes back to playing with her sister instead.

Snow tries to masquerade a chuckle as a cough.

,,Don't laugh dear," Regina warns and rolls her eyes. ,,I get enough of that from Maleficent."

,,Really?"

,,Yes. She would probably have laughed her head off and told them "good job"," Regina mutters and shakes her head. Maleficent is an expert in turning their daughters into little schemers.

,,And where _is_ Maleficent?" Snow asks and looks around in the playground.

,,Taken down by a nasty headache I'm afraid."

,,Oh. I get it. I constantly had headaches when I was expecting Neal," the younger brunette nods. ,,How far along is she now?"

,,Twelve weeks."

,,Already? Time is flying."

,,Indeed." Snow is right. Time _is_ flying. Regina can barely keep up.

,,And besides the headaches how's she doing?"

,,Just fine. Maybe a bit.. hormonal and grouchy from time to time, but I reckon that's fairly normal."

,,Is she excited about the birth, or terrified?"

,,Surprisingly excited. She even claims she wants to give birth at home," Regina says disbelieving and shakes her head. Giving birth at home is an ongoing discussion between her and Mal.

,,Really?"

,,Oh yes. But that's not gonna happen."

,,Why not?" Snow questions and raises an eyebrow at firmness in Regina's voice.

,,Because my nerves won't be able to handle that, obviously. No, she'll have to give birth in a hospital like I did. That will be a hell of a lot safer for anyone."

,,Safer?"

,,She's a dragon, dear. Maybe labors will make her spit fire or something like that."

Both Snow and Regina chuckle at that statement, and then Mia points with a chubby little finger to the playground gate and squeals: ,,Mommy!"

And she's quite right. Maleficent is indeed coming walking towards them. Her headache must finally have subsided.

Emerald abandons the game and runs towards her other mother, but unfortunately, the little dragon trips and falls halfway there. And she voices her discontent by bursting into tears.

Regina instantly rushes to her daughter's aid, but Maleficent is faster and bends down, scoops Emerald into her arms and rubs comforting circles on her little back.

Regina almost falls herself, but once again Mal proves to be quite useful, and she quickly grabs Regina's arms before the brunette actually trips.

,,Is she alright?" Regina says and curses the damned leaves for almost making her fall.

,,I do believe she's gonna live," Maleficent half quips and wipes Emerald's bright red cheeks with her coat sleeve.

,,Be careful, sweetie," Regina gently admonishes and drops a light kiss on Emerald's forehead.

,,Down, down, down, mommy!" the toddler insists and squirms in Mal's arms.

Maleficent sniggers and sets Emerald on the ground. The toddler instantly runs over to her sister and begins playing in the leaves anew.

,,And what did I tell _you_ about lifting anything?" Regina half sternly asks her wife.

Maleficent shrugs. ,,I was fine."

,,But still, you shouldn't be lifting, with your condition!"

Maleficent drapes an arm around Regina. ,,I'm fine, my darling. And so is Baby J."

Regina's lips curls into a smile. Baby J has been their official codename for Jonathan for a good while now, and it aggravates Zelena beyond words that neither one of them is willing to reveal what they are naming the new baby.

,,Don't ever let me see you lift anything again while you're pregnant," Regina warns.

,,Yes, ma'am."

,,And please don't call me that. You're the bossy one, not me."

Maleficent splutters. ,,Me? _Bossy_? Regina my love, have you _met_ you?!"

,,Yes, as a matter fact I _have_ ," Regina sasses. ,,And it wasn't pretty, but that's beside the point. You're the bossy one."

,,I most certainly am n.." Mal begins, but their discussion is interrupted by Mia, who pipes up: ,,Mommy bossy. Mama not bossy."

Regina bursts out laughing as Maleficent splutters and tries to tell her daughters that they've got it all wrong.

 **To Be Continued..**


	31. Lazy Day

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Lazy Day:**

Regina is curled up in bed, sleeping peacefully, contented, and cocooned under her down comforter. The brunette mumbles something in her sleep and shifts, so she's now lying on her back with one arm draped loosely over her eyes.

Her deep slumber is however interrupted when Mal suddenly presses a rather hard kiss to her lips.

Regina's eyelids flutter open and she frowns when her sleepy eyes finally focus on Maleficent's face only inches from her own.

,,What is it?" the brunette asks with a voice that's still raw and thick from sleep.

Maleficent doesn't answer the question, and Regina takes a closer look at her wife. Flushed cheeks and neck, slightly parted lips and dark eyes with dilated pupils.

 _Oh_. Regina rubs the last remains of sleep from her eyes and rolls onto her side. ,,What's on your mind, dragon?"

,,You are."

,,Is that so, dear?" Regina purrs and twists one of Mal's golden locks between her fingers.

,,Mhmm. I'm afraid I've been ambushed by another _dream_."

,,Really?" Regina teases. It's quite obvious that her pregnant wife is very much turned on at the moment.

,,Yes, I shall probably go insane one of these days," Mal says dramatically.

,,That's a bit drastic don't you think?"

Maleficent sniffs. ,,You should try having erotic dreams every other night."

,,I've already been there," Regina reminds her. ,,And I recall a certain dragon who willingly paid the price for my _tossing and turning_."

,,I _did_ help you out quite a bit, didn't I?"

,,You sure did. And now," Regina pushes Mal back against the pillows. ,,I think it's about time I helped _you_ out."

Maleficent chuckles breathlessly as Regina without much further ado frees her from the light nightgown. ,,Aren't you tired?" the dragon inquires and bit back a moan as Regina's lips found her neck.

,,No dear, that was five seconds ago. Try to keep up," Regina jokes and brushes her fingertips over Mal's already hardened nipples.

Maleficent instantly arches her back and moans deeply. No doubt she needs this. And has probably needed it a good while before she decided to wake Regina.

Regina doesn't waste time with teasing tonight. Clearly, that's not where they are, and instead she simply sucks a hard nipple into her mouth and sucks while her hands wanderer to Maleficent's other breast so that doesn't feel abandoned in any way.

Maleficent groans again and arches her back. Her hands fists Regina's dark locks and she constantly squeezes her thighs together.

Regina continues to suck at the nipple and knead her other breast until she notices what's going on under the duvet. Maleficent's left hand is still buried in Regina's hair, but her right hand has wandered under the down comforter and no doubt in between Mal's legs.

,,Isn't that supposed to be my job?" Regina asks and releases Mal's nipple with a soft _pop_.

,,I got a little desperate," Maleficent admits strained.

,,And why on earth didn't you just say so?"

,,Because what you were doing seconds ago felt so good. I didn't want it to end so soon."

Regina shakes her head in mock disapproval and dips down to peck Mal on the lips. ,,Stupid dragon."

,,Duly noted."

Regina quickly proceeds, she leaves butterfly kisses all over Mal's neck, collarbone, chest, and she gently kisses her wife's now prominent baby bump.

Maleficent moans deeply when Regina's lips reach the junction of her hips. Regina knows it's a wicked thing to do, but she can't resist to press light kisses to Mal's inner thighs, and the dragon's reaction doesn't disappoint. Her back arches right off the bed, and her toes curls.

,,Regina, _please_!"

Alright, Maleficent sounds desperate now. Almost panicked. _No reason to tease_ , Regina reminds herself. The sweet torture can very well wait.

The brunette quickly rids Maleficent of the last remaining garment.

,,Spread." She says rather bluntly and gives Mal's leg a gentle nudge.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow at her choice of words. Regina is normally a bit more refined, that includes her choice of words.

Regina just sniggers and pushes Mal's legs apart. Normally it's the dragon who is a master of blunt statements.

But Regina doesn't give her wife the chance to ponder about her choice of words for long. Suddenly, Mal's lips is otherwise engaged with spilling moan after moan when Regina gives her a languid lick.

,,Mmph!" Maleficent fists the sheet between her fingers and her thighs trembles as Regina slides her tongue inside her and brush it right against that spot.

 _So much for being sleepy_. This is definitely better than sleep, Regina thinks to herself as she withdraws her tongue only to thrust it right back inside. She curls it _just so_ and Maleficent's legs wraps around her neck and squeezes a little.

And oh, how Regina enjoys that. She feels ever so grateful that Maleficent still is capable of doing that. But there's something missing. It doesn't take Regina long to figure out what that is, and she reaches up with one hand, frees the sheet from Mal's hand and then guides said hand into her dark locks instead. A silent plead to pull her hair. She _does_ have a weakness for having her hair pulled.

And Maleficent instantly gets the hint and begins tugging upon Regina's dark locks. The feeling of having her hair pulled only makes Regina more eager to please and she picks up the pace considerably, eliciting another sharp moan from Maleficent.

Sensing, that her wife was close, Regina picks up the pace until she's thrusting hard and fast, and when she finds Mal's clit with her hand and rubs almost roughly at the sensitive bundle of nerves, Maleficent is reduced to a trembling, moaning almost screaming mess. Her back arches and she cries out high and sharply as she spills over and coats Regina's tongue and hand with her juices.

A devilish feeling tells Regina that it wouldn't be terrible hard to bring Maleficent up on that high again and make her come a second time. So instead of letting her wife catching her breath, she simply begins thrusting once more, slowly at first, but as Maleficent begins panting and gasping again, harder and faster, ramming into her g-spot with each hard thrust. The tip of her finger found Mal's clit once more and she teasingly rolled the bud between her fingers.

,,Regina, I'm- _FUCK_!"

Regina sniggers satisfied as Maleficent screams out her pleasure for the second time. No, that didn't take long.

The brunette gently frees herself from Mal's legs, and can't quite resist to give her inner thigh a light thwap with her palm. That elicits yet another shuddering breath.

Regina chuckles again and came up from her position between her wife's legs to lie next to her instead.

,,Are you feeling better now, my love?" she grins cheekily.

Maleficent sends her an "are you kidding me" look and then she says: ,,I didn't realize the queen was here tonight."

,,And who says she is?" Regina teases.

,,Let's see," Maleficent counts on her fingers. ,,Teasing, requesting to have your hair pulled, and clearly getting off on having my legs wrapped around your pretty little neck. The making me come again when I wasn't done coming the first time, and not to mention that little _spank_ at the end. And generally being a little rough with me. Definitely the queen."

,,Oops," Regina says. ,,You know me to well."

Maleficent chuckles and give Regina's elbow a little squeeze.

,,I wasn't too much, was I?" Regina frowns. Maybe she _did_ get a little carried away. Maleficent is, after all pregnant.

,,Pardon?" Mal replies; clearly still a bit rattled from the previous orgasm.

,,I wasn't being too rough with you, was I?" Regina asks doubtfully and purses her lips.

,,What? No, no, no, no!" Maleficent assures and pulls Regina into her arms. ,,You were _amazing_. So bloody amazing."

,,Hmm. I should probably be a bit gentler with you the next time. Considering your situation and all."

,,Does that mean the queen wont visit again?" Maleficent asks and sticks out her bottom lip.

,,No more visits from the queen for a while. Sorry."

Maleficent almost whines at that and wraps her arms tighter around Regina. ,,How am I supposed to live through that?"

,,Oh, don't worry dear. Pretty soon you will have absolutely no interest in sex whatsoever."

,,Not true."

,,It is. Trust me."

,,It's a cold day in hell when I lose interest in _you_ ," Maleficent growls, and Regina sniggers. ,,Let's go to sleep now, alright?"

,,But you didn't…"

Regina pecks her lips once more. ,,I can wait," she assures. Maleficent looks completely worn out.

Soon after both women are peacefully and sound asleep.

Once again, Regina is awakened by her wife a few hours later. And this time said wife is busy peppering Regina's shoulder with kisses.

Regina doesn't open her eyes, but Mal must still know she's awake, because she gently swipes Regina's hair to the side and plants light kisses on the nape of her neck.

Regina giggles when a lock of Mal's blonde hair brushes against her shoulder. ,,What's on your mind now, dragon?"

,,Your pleasure, my love," Maleficent drawls. ,,I think your _wonderful_ treatment earlier deserves a bit of.. payback."

,,Oh do you now?" Regina purrs and rolls on to her back.

,,Mhm, I really do." Maleficent says and hikes Regina's nightgown up past her thighs.

,,Well, I suggest you get on with it, dear," Regina demands.

Maleficent doesn't need to be told twice. Within seconds she's on top of Regina, and the brunette's nightgown quickly ends up crumbled on the bedroom floor.

It's Maleficent who suggests it. To leave Mia and Emerald in Lily and Mulan's capable hands and spend the day in bed.

,,What a _sinful_ suggestion, dearest," Regina chuckles.

Maleficent scoffs. ,,It's Sunday. You don't have work today. And plus, I have a point to make."

,,What point?"

,,That I shall never tire from you."

,,Oh.."

Maleficent smirks as Regina caves in. ,,That's settled then. I shall drop the little ones off at Lily's, and you.." she gives Regina a kiss. ,,Stay right here. Don't go anywhere, understood?"

,,Yes, Mistress," Regina teases and Maleficent smirks at her as she saunters out of the bedroom.

The dragon quickly comes back, Regina hears her rush up the stairs, and two seconds later or so, Regina is tackled onto her back once again as Mal ends up on top of her in one swift movement.

,,Idiot," Regina laughs.

,,Don't be rude to a pregnant woman," Maleficent tuts.

Regina's rebuttal is lost when Maleficent silence her with another kiss.

The two sorceresses actually succeed, and Mal's plan about spending an awful lot of time in bed comes true. Neither one of them cares much for the rest of the world today. The only thing that matters right now is skin against skin contact, legs entwining, lazy kisses, and hands roaming all over.

Regina is completely breathless by the time they come up for air, and she pants a little to catch her breath.

,,Who knew raging hormones could be this fun?" Mal comments and twirls a lock of Regina's hair between her fingers.

Regina sniggers. ,,Well, my darling. There are many aspects of being pregnant. This just so happen to be the fun phase."

,,I'm _so_ glad we're taking of advantage of it," Maleficent smirks.

,,Mhmm. Later on we won't have much opportunity."

,,Don't say that," Maleficent warns.

,,It's the truth," Regina shrugs. ,,You are fifteen weeks pregnant, my love. You will only get bigger and more irritated from now on."

,,Let's think about that later on. For now…" Mal doesn't finish the sentence; instead she simply pushes Regina back against the mattress yet again.

Regina giggles as Mal runs her fingers up and down the side of her body. ,,That tickles!"

,,Tough."

,,I'm serious!" Regina squirms. ,,It really tickles."

Maleficent smiles devilishly at her and runs her fingertip over the brunette's ribcage.

,,Mal! Stop! That is just _cruel_ ," Regina complains and wiggles under her fingers.

,,Is it? Who knew Her Majesty were this ticklish?"

,,Cease this torture at once," Regina demands but she doesn't sound quite as stern as she intents to. Instead she laughs and squirms and tries her best to pull Maleficent down on top of her instead. And in the end, she succeeds, and Maleficent stops her torture and kisses Regina languidly instead.

Regina wraps her arms around Mal's neck and returns the kiss. Maleficent's hand slides further down, but suddenly stills mid-movement.

,,What's wrong?" Regina asks.

Maleficent cocks her head and furrows her brows. ,,Can you hear that?"

Regina listens closely, and there it is. The faint sound of voices coming from the hall.

,,As a matter fact, yes I can," Regina frowns.

,,I think there's people in our hall, my love."

,,Unbelievable," Regina snips as she hops out of bed. ,,I swear to god, I will fireball the hell out of whoever came into our home without knocking."

,,Do you want me to go and tell whoever it is off?" Maleficent suggests.

,,No, it's okay. You look far too comfortable. Stay here. I'll be back in a second," Regina promises and ties her robe around her.

The brunette very reluctantly leaves the bedroom and her incredible tempting wife and tiptoes down the stairs.

Once she reaches the hall, she finds not one but two people standing there. The two Sheriff's.

Regina sighs internally. What could possibly be so important on a Sunday?

Emma looks up when the brunette comes into the hall, and then the Saviors gaze drops to the floor instead. No doubt both she and Killian heard how Regina and Maleficent were laughing and fooling around a second ago. Regina briefly wonders if they also heard the "cease the torture".

,,How may I help you, sheriffs?" Regina drawls and pulls her robe up a little. She doesn't need a slip right now.

Killian glances at Regina's ruffled appearance, from her tousled hair to her crumbled robe, and then the former pirate glances at his watch and looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh.

Regina glances discreetly at her own watch. Three in the afternoon. Quite impressive. She runs a hand through her messy hair and smirks at Killian. He's not gonna succeed in embarrassing her. Not today at least.

,,Can I help you?" she repeats sweetly.

,,Uh.. it was just the uh.. the budget from the sheriff's station. We had it updated," Emma says a bit strained.

,,Excellent," Regina nods. ,,I'm happy to see that our sheriff's are working hard. Even on a Sunday."

,,And you're not," Killian comments.

Regina clicks her tongue. For all that she knows, she has been working fairly hard and straining every single muscle in her body for the past 4 and a half hours.

,,Where ever did you get that idea, Mr. Jones? I can assure you, I've have been working _very_ hard," she drawls and enjoys the effect her words have. Killian's face goes crimson.

,,Here's the report, see you later, Regina," Emma quickly yaps off and drags her husband out of the mansion with her. without saying goodbye.

Still chuckling, Regina strides over and closes the front door behind them. That was fun.

Then the brunette returns to the bedroom where Maleficent is waiting for her.

,,Who was that?" she asks when Regina steps inside.

,,Our two sheriffs."

,,And what did they want?"

,,To deliver the budget report personally."

,,Oh. And why are you laughing?" Maleficent inquires and raises an eyebrow.

,,I might have made Killian squirm a bit." Regina confesses gleefully and discards of her robe.

Now it's Mal who's laughing. ,,You are a bad girl."

,,Yes, indeed."

 **To Be Continued..**


	32. The Benefits of Foot Rubs

**Everything She Wanted**

 **The Benefits of foot rubs:**

,,Well that took a little longer than I expected," Regina comments and takes a sip of her tea.

,,We should have used magic instead," Maleficent nods.

,,Just a minute, as far as I recall, it was _your_ idea not to use magic!"

,,I assumed we would be done sooner."

,,You assumed that panting the nursery would be done in ten minutes?" Regina says and shakes her head in disbelief. Sometimes Maleficent's sense of time was way off.

Maleficent just shrugs, cracks her neck and takes a gulp of her milkshake. Another craving. Milkshakes and burgers had been her biggest weakness, and often she would enjoy said items together.

Regina takes another sip of her tea. Maybe the hot drink can take the edge of the headache she's having right now. At least it's not a full-blown migraine today. That would have been awful. She's far too busy to have a migraine these days. There's plenty of work at the town hall, a half-finished nursery, and two little dragons who needs taking care off.

Regina sighs quietly. Thinking of her two little dragons makes her miss them terrible. To think that they already are old enough to start daycare. Where did the time _go_? It seems like yesterday she gave birth to them. It's strange that they aren't here right now, but in Nova's daycare instead. Regina chuckles quietly to herself. Her and Maleficent's children going to the same daycare as Aurora's young daughter. Maleficent had balked a little at that, but she knows better than to protest.

,,Hey."

Regina is pulled out of her thoughts by her sister's voice. The redhead sits down with Robyn at a nearby table.

,,Hi," Regina nods and takes another sip of her tea.

,,What are you two up to?"

,,Nursery painting," Maleficent replies before Regina gets the chance to.

,,Oh. Wasn't that a bit tricky when you don't know the gender yet?" Zelena frowns.

,,There is such a thing called _gender neutral_ colors, Zelena." Regina points out.

,,So, what color did you paint it?" the redhead inquires.

,,Grey."

Zelena wrinkles her nose. ,, _Grey_?"

,,It looks better than it sounds," Regina assures.

,,Mhmm, I'm fairly certain Baby J is gonna be pleased about it." Maleficent comments.

,,Are you two ever gonna reveal what "J" stands for?" Zelena asks.

,,Yes of course."

,,When the baby arrives," Maleficent adds.

,,Hey Zelena, is that seat taken?" Snow asks when she comes into the diner with Neal.

,,No. Do sit down."

,,Thanks."

The princess sits down next to Zelena and promptly orders a cocoa with cinnamon for herself and her son.

,,That actually sounds good," Maleficent muses. ,,Maybe I should have one too."

,,Don't you have enough with that already?" Regina asks and gestures towards Mal's half drunken milkshake.

,,Well excuse me for being drained!" Maleficent snaps. ,,I don't see _you_ being pregnant at the moment!"

Regina feels a little taken aback by her wife's aggressive tone. ,,Alright, forget I ever said anything," she mutters and wonders what caused _this_ mood swing. Sometimes she finds it difficult to keep up with her wife's ever-changing mood. Oh well, if this sets the tone for the rest of the day, maybe Regina shouldn't engage in conversation with the dragon. Better to leave her alone, Regina muses to herself as she reaches into her purse and finds some of her papers from the town hall.

Maleficent takes a sip of her milkshake and frowns deeply. ,,Did I just snap at you?"

,,What? No, no. Not at all," Regina assures without looking up from her papers.

Zelena coughs loudly in a "you totally did" manner, and Regina glares at her.

Maleficent's eyes widens. ,,I think I _did_."

,,It's fine. don't worry."

,,It is _not_ fine," Maleficent insists and reaches for Regina's hand. ,,I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

,,I'll survive," Regina says and squeezes Mal's hand without looking up from the paperwork.

,,I wish I wasn't so moody all the time," Maleficent says and purses her lips. ,,Especially when I take it out on the wrong people."

,,What caused it this time?" Regina asks carefully. ,,And please don't say you actually want cocoa."

Snow sniggers.

,,No," Maleficent answers and rolls her eyes. ,,My feet just so happen to hurt quite badly."

,,Ah."

,,And why on _earth_ haven't my sister offered to rub your poor feet?" Zelena tuts and clicks her tongue in disapproval.

,,I had no idea it was required," Regina defends. ,,But obviously, I wouldn't be above doing it if that's what you need."

,,Really?" Maleficent asks doubtfully and raises an eyebrow.

,,Yes, really." Regina says. ,,What's so strange about that?"

,,Nothing. You just don't… strike me as the type to give foot rubs."

It's said completely nonchalantly and even with a slight shrug, and Regina pauses with the tea cup between her lips. That stung. Is Maleficent implying that Regina isn't affectionate enough towards her? Is that it? Ouch.

,,Well thank you for the vote of confidence," the brunette mutters a bit thinly. That blow actually hurts quite a bit. Ouch. Double ouch, as Henry would have put it. Why doesn't she strike Mal as the type who would give her a foot rub? Sure, she can be a bit sharp from time to time, but is she really _that_ cold? Regina isn't free of feeling a bit offended, and- admittedly- a bit _hurt_ by her wife's nonchalant accusation.

,,You alright?" Mal asks and reaches for her hand once more.

 _No, your words just cut me deeply, but I can't tell you that because you're pregnant._ ,,I'm fine," Regina says and muster another tight smile.

Maleficent remains oblivious and flashes Regina a smile before disappearing into the ladies' room.

 _Am I seriously that cold and uncaring towards her_? _Is that why she won't let me rub her feet_? _Does she assume that I find it to be a burden or something like that_? _Am I not affectionate enough_? _Is that it_?

,,Ouch," Zelena comments with a slight smirk.

,,Nobody hurts you like your spouse," Regina purses her lips. She shouldn't let this get to her.

,,I don't think she meant anything by it, though." The redhead says.

,,Maybe she didn't and maybe she did. One can never be sure these days."

,,Hormones," Zelena nods.

,,I can barely keep up," Regina sighs and rubs her face.

The door to Granny's open anew, and Emma comes striding in. The blonde flashes her little brother a beaming smile. ,,Hey kid, you ready to come home with me and Killian?"

,,Yeah!" Neal says excitedly and jumps up and takes his sisters hand.

,,And what have you guys planned for the night?" Snow asks.

,,A Disney night. We're gonna start out with watching "The Sword in the Stone". "

,,That was Henry's favorite too," Regina remembers with a little, sad smile. She misses her big son.

,,We're gonna watch the honorable version of Arthur. And that villain, madam.. what's her name, Neal?"

,,Mim, Emma! Madam Mim." Neal says helpfully.

,,Ah. Madam Mim." Regina nods. ,,Well, have a good movie night, young man."

,,Thanks, Gina!"

The boy quickly runs towards the door, but Emma pauses and turns to Regina instead: ,,You've met Madam Mim, haven't you?"

,,Nasty old hag," Regina nods.

,,I do hope you're not talking about me," Mal interjects as she comes back to the table.

,,No dear. I was referring to Madam Mim."

,,Oh. Well, she _was_ a nasty old hag. But didn't she say something similar about you?"

,,And ended up spending quite a while in my dungeon because of it," Regina replies sweetly.

,,Seriously?" Emma says and raises an eyebrow.

,,Nobody calls me an old hag and gets away with it."

Maleficent clears her throat and opens her mouth.

,,Don't push it, sweetheart," Regina says and narrows her eyes. ,,I think you've offended me enough already."

,,Offended you?" Maleficent repeats and frowns. ,,When did I do that?"

,,Never mind."

,,Why don't I strike you as the type to give you foot rubs?" Regina asks a little while later when they are back home in the mansion.

,,Pardon?" Mal replies; the dragon had obviously been close to nodding off.

,,Why don't I strike you as the type who gives you foot rubs?" Regina repeats.

,,Oh. I.. I don't know," Maleficent shrugs.

,,Am I not being attentive enough towards you?" Regina folds her arms across her chest.

,,What kind of nonsense is that?" Maleficent half chuckles.

,,Well, there must be some kind of reason as to why you didn't mention your sore feet to me," Regina states flatly and pouts a little. ,,It doesn't really seem fair that your feet are gonna hurt to the point where you're snapping at me, when I could have relieved your pain. Did you expect me to pick up on it myself? I may be a witch, but I'm not capable of reading your mind."

,,Regina, _no_ ," Maleficent says firmly. ,,Of course you are attentive enough."

,,Then why didn't you tell me?" Regina presses. Maleficent's behavior is a little strange right now. Normally, she isn't so dismissive.

,,Because I didn't found it necessary."

,,But you _did_ find it necessary to snap at me because of the pain." Regina deadpans.

,,It's not that bad," Maleficent dismisses.

,,Hmm. You must really be afraid that I'm gonna ruin your feet completely," Regina comments with a slight frown.

,,You aren't gonna let this go, are you?"

,,No. I don't feel like a particular good wife if I can't help you and ease your pain," Regina says truthfully and despondently

Her words have the wished effect. Mal sighs deeply and rolls her eyes. ,,Fine. You win. Give me a foot rub then, if you want to do it so badly. But don't say I didn't warn you."

,,About _what_?" Regina huffs as Mal reluctantly slips her shoes off. ,,As I recall, you rubbed my feet all the time when I was expecting the twins. Now I can finally return the favor."

,,Don't say I didn't warn you," Mal mutters, and Regina has absolutely no idea what she's talking about.

,,Now, where does it hurt the most?" the brunette inquires and runs her fingertip across Mal's feet. ,,Heels? Ankles? Back of your leg?"

,,Mostly my ankles," Maleficent replies and she looks a bit uneasy.

Regina rolls her eyes again. ,,Wow, thank you for having so much faith in me. You act as I'm going to break your ankles. You should cut me some slack. I'm sure I'm not _that_ terrible at it."

,,I never said you were."

,,Well, you're certainly _acting_ like it," Regina huffs indignantly and begins rubbing Mal's ankles. She starts out slowly, gently, careful not to apply too much pressure on Mal's ankles. Just light touches on both of her ankles. Nothing too hard.

When she's sure that Maleficent is gonna A kick her, or B pull her feet away, she gradually applies a bit more pressure on her ankles. Rubs them in half hard circles and presses her thumb into the soft flesh.

The brunette doesn't even pick up on it at first; she's so engaged in helping to relive some of the pressure on her wife's ankles. But then she notices how Maleficent squirms and bites her lip as Regina presses her fingers into the soft flesh on the back of her leg.

Oh. _Oh_! Regina's eyebrow raises towards her hairline, but she doesn't comment on it. Instead she just silently tests a theory. She presses both of her thumbs hard into Mal's calfs.

A throaty moan escapes Maleficent's lips, and Regina's eyebrow raises further. She didn't exactly see _that_ one coming, but we all have different preferences, and she would rather eat pop tarts for breakfast everyday than calling Maleficent out on it and potentially make her embarrassed.

So Regina simply continues to massage Mal's ankles and calfs. The blonde's moaning rises in volume and she squirms under Regina's touch.

Regina staunchly keeps her mouth shut. She did offer to "relieve" some of the pressure, and it would appear that she is doing just that. In more than one way.

,,Mmm," Maleficent groans and squeezes her thighs together. Her blue eyes are closed, and her lips slightly parted.

No doubt she's enjoying herself. Regina wonders if she could push her over the edge. If she's close enough for that. The moaning she's got going on right now, indicates that, and honestly, the dragon looks like she could use release.

The brunette hesitantly gives the back of Mal's legs another hard squeeze with her fingers, and Mal's hand shoots out and grabs Regina's wrist tightly. The blonde arches forward, into the touch, and her lips parts in a silent moan.

Regina watches as Maleficent's body is taken over by the climax. Yeah, she definitely needed that. Mal looks positively doe eyed when she finally opens her eyes and quickly pulls her feet away from Regina's lap.

Once again, Regina plays it safe and chooses to be delicate about the matter. She pushes Mal's legs away from her person and stands from the couch. ,,I think I'm gonna make some tea. Do you want some?"

Maleficent nods silently.

Regina walks into the kitchen and fixes the kettle. When the water finally boils she pours it into two coups and finishes making the tea. Then she brings it into the living room and sets it down on the coffee table.

The brunette takes a sip of the hot tea and notices how Mal is gaping at her.

,,What?" Regina asks nonchalantly.

Maleficent just stares at her with wide eyes. ,,You can't possibly have missed the fact that I've just.."

,,I don't think it was possible to miss _that_ , my love." Regina says warmly. ,,You like getting your feet rubbed."

,,Yes."

,,And you knew perfectly well just _how_ much you enjoy it."

,,Yes."

,,But you didn't tell me."

,,No."

,,Why?" Regina asks simply and takes a sip of her tea.

,,I was embarrassed."

,,Why? I'm your _wife_. Did you assume I was going to mock you?"

,, _No_ , but.."

,,But what?"

,,Pregnancy is messing with me," Maleficent sighs and shakes her head, her cheeks still crimson. ,,I mean I've always enjoyed leg massage, but I've never actually…"

,,Oh." Regina says and a little smug smile lurks in the corner of her mouth. ,,I am good."

Maleficent squints her eyes at her. ,,Are you actually smug about this?"

,,Smug that I brought you pleasure without taking your clothes off or touch you anywhere else for that matter? Yes indeed."

Now Mal's chuckling instead of looking horrified. ,,Well, I guess you _are_ very good my love. I should let you rub my feet more often.

,,Yes you should."

 **To Be Continued..**


	33. Vault Clear Out

**Everything She Wanted**

 **A Vault clean out:**

,,Oh be careful with that, honey!" Regina warns.

Amelia squints at her and reluctantly puts the enormous spell book down on the stone floor again.

Regina breathes a sigh of relief. An accidental curse or searching for one of her daughters in a complicated book isn't on the program today.

Maybe bringing the little dragons to the vault wasn't such a good idea after all. But the vault could really do with a clean out, and Mal is currently taking a nap, so instead of staying home and potentially wake her, Regina chose to bring the little ones here.

And god knows the vault clean out is long overdue. The place is practically crammed with things Regina no longer have any use for. Like old beginner's spell books. It's been a while since Regina was a beginner. She briefly considers keeping the book and give it to Emerald and Amelia later on, but decides not to. Her daughters are already so trained in magic, and if there's something they don't know, Regina and Maleficent will teach them. No reason to keep an old book.

The brunette throws the book into a sack. She can always magic the lot away when she's done.

Regina sighs. There's quite a few books. This is gonna take a while. Then there's the million little flasks with different potions.

,,Don't drink that, honey!" she shrieks as she spots Emerald fiddling with the cork on one of the little flasks.

Emerald looks deeply wounded when Regina quickly snatches the flask out of her little hands.

,,What's that?" Mia asks curiously.

Regina screws the cork off and sniffs at the liquid inside the flask. Good question. What _is_ that even? It smells a bit of alcohol, and it probably is. Some kind of potion that does something useful, _and_ makes you drunk all at once.

,,I don't know, honey," Regina answers truthfully. ,,But I'm sure I won't be needing it again anytime soon." She promptly throws the flask into the sack.

Emerald, who still looks a bit unhappy with having her newfound toy pried away from her, wanders over to the big closet in the corner and opens it. The toddler peaks inside and her face lights up when she finds several of her mother's old gowns.

Regina casts a look over her daughter and chuckles a little to herself when Emerald carefully touches the dresses.

,,Pretty dresses," Emerald says and flashes Regina a toothy grin.

,,Yes, very," Regina agrees, because no matter what she did wearing those, they _are_ pretty dresses.

Emerald seems mostly fascinated with a red velvet dress, and Regina remembers that dress quite well. Despite being rather tight, it was surprisingly comfortable and one of her favorites.

Mia soon joins her sister and comes across a black hat with feathers on top. The toddler promptly pulls the hat over her head and giggles as it slides down over her eyes.

Regina laughs too. Maybe she shouldn't, because seeing her innocent daughters wearing her old evil queen attires is a bit terrifying, but she can't help it. Amelia looks quite ridiculous with the too big hat on her head. Like a miniature (and slightly drunk) evil queen.

,,Mama wore that?" Emerald questions and gestures to the hat on Amelia's head.

,,Yes, she did."

Amelia loses interest in the hat and peaks inside the closet again. She returns with a fistful of Regina's old leather pants. ,,Mama wore this too?"

,,You bet she did," Regina half chuckles. ,,And they were dreadfully uncomfortable."

The two little dragons continue their search through Regina's old closet, and Regina lets them. Most of those dresses are going to be thrown out any way, she might as well let her daughters have some fun with them.

The brunette continues sorting the books. Some of them she keeps, a few of them still useful from time to time, and some of them as old mementoes. But most of the books are joining the strange potion in the sack.

Regina is half way through sorting the old spell books when she reaches between them and comes across an entirely different book.

She gives the book a quick wipe with her sleeve and touches the velvety cover. She knows exactly what kind of book this is. Remembers it as if were yesterday.

Regina is a bit surprised to find the book here. She hasn't thought about it for years, and didn't expect it to have made it here when she cast the curse. But apparently, it did.

It's a bit strange to see her old journal again, and Regina isn't sure what to feel. She probably shouldn't read it. She's fairly certain most of what's written in there isn't very pretty.

But despite of her conflicting feelings, Regina opens the journal anyway and skims the first page:

" _This book was given to me as a wedding present, and I think it's expected that I write in it, so that is exactly what I am going to do from now on. I have a feeling that my life is going to be very lonely from now on, so perhaps having this journal to confide in isn't such a bad idea._

 _I'm certain the King doesn't love me. He is cold towards me. We got married earlier this afternoon, and he hasn't said anything to me since then. Barely looked at me. I don't understand. Why did he propose to me, why did he marry me when he feels nothing for me_?

 _To speak frankly, I don't love him either. He's old. Older than Daddy. I never wanted any of this_ , _I never wanted to become queen. I just wanted to build a life with Daniel, and now Mother has taken all of that from me. I don't know what shall become of me now.._ "

Regina snaps the book shut. No, definitely not a pleasant read. She remembers perfectly well what happened after she wrote that paragraph in the journal. One of her chambermaids came and called her away to the Kings bedchambers.

 _No, don't do that to yourself_ , Regina sternly reminds herself. She is _not_ gonna think about that. The king is dead and buried and she's happy and alive with a good life. There's absolutely no reason to dwell on the past.

But still, she hasn't read this journal in ages, and she has this odd type of curiosity to follow her own journey into the darkness. Regina opens the journal anew and begins reading.

Most of it is just muddled thoughts, really. Young Regina was quite conflicted, and it's obvious that she was struggling with staying on the right path. Her thoughts of revenge already obvious a few pages in. Then her first meeting with Rumplestiltskin is described in detail. How she had been uncomfortable when he came closer and touched her cheek. How she had been scared of him but the urge to learn magic had been stronger.

Then follows her magic lessons. They are all described in the journal, and annoyance and impatience seeps through the pages.

Regina flips a few pages forward. Her younger self had been frustrated with Rumplestiltskin and her own progress. Things were clearly going too slow, and her younger self soon implied that she needed another teacher.

Regina flips through a few more pages, and there it is. Something that's actually worth reading:

" _I found another teacher today. She's not... what I expected. Her name is Maleficent. The sorceress who can turn into a dragon_.

 _I don't know what to make of her. she's... strange. At first, she seemed hostile, and I assumed she would throw me out of her castle. But she didn't. Instead she came close to me. Almost too close. It made me feel... I don't know. Strange. Like I couldn't breathe. Too warm. Which was strange because her castle was ice cold. I don't know what that was. It frightened me and for a moment I thought I was going to faint. It really was strange. I've never experienced anything like it before. Perhaps I'm coming down with a disease._ "

Regina snorts. Actually snorts. Her younger self had been painfully naïve. So innocent. It was almost amusing to read. The obliviousness to her own attraction was so sweet, so innocent. Coming down with a disease indeed. 

The brunette continues to read her old journal. More magic lessons with Maleficent follows, and the journal is full of " _I don't understand what's happening to me_ ,", " _Am I bewitched_?" " _What is she doing to me_? _Why do I keep having these strange feelings towards her_?" " _What is the matter with me_?" and finally: " _Am I… Am I attracted somehow attracted to her_? _No, no that can't possibly be_!"

,,Actually, it can," Regina mutters and chuckles to herself. The brunette puts the diary away. She knows how the story goes from there. From cutting ties with Maleficent to tumbling further down a very dark path. She doesn't need to read the rest of her entries.

A thud followed by the sound of something breaking brings her back to reality, and Regina turns around to see what's going on behind her back.

,,Uh-oh." Mia says.

,,Sowry, mama," Emerald adds.

Regina looks past her toddlers and finds the source of the crash. Her first tiara lies shattered into a million pieces on the floor, and one of her dresses have slipped from the hangers and lies on the floor.

,,It's alright," Regina gently assures. ,,Mama didn't like that old thing anyway."

,,Mama not mad?" Mia asks.

,,No," Regina smiles and drops a kiss on each of her little dragons forehead.

Emerald fiddles with the dress lying on the floor, and Regina quickly recognizes it. It's the blue velvet one with the jewel hanging down the back.

,,Pretty dress," Amelia says.

,,Yes. Very pretty dress."

,,Mama wear pretty dress?"

,,Yes, dear. Your mama used to wear that dress."

,,No!" Emerald says firmly. ,,Mama _wear_ pretty dress!"

,,Pwease?" Amelia quickly interjects.

,,Oh." Regina says a bit surprised when she realizes what her children means. They want her to wear the dress right now. ,,I don't know, dears. Maybe that's not a very good idea." She's honestly balking at the thought of changing into one of her old gowns. She hasn't worn one of those for years, and honestly, neither of those dresses holds very good memories for her.

But obviously, the little dragons are too young to understand that. ,,Pretty pwease?" Emerald says and bats her big, dark eyes at Regina and holds the dress up towards her.

,,Pretty pwease?" Amelia repeats sweetly and widens her crystal blue eyes at her mother.

And just how is Regina supposed to resist _that_?

,,Alright, alright," the brunette surrenders. ,,You win." She waves her fingers, purple smoke appears in the vault, and the smoke disappears again, she's dressed in the blue velvet gown, her normal clothes lying abandoned on the vault floor.

Regina sucks in a breath when she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. This certainly brings back memories. Was the dress really that tight back in the days, or did she put on a few? Regina chuckles to herself. She honestly feels a bit silly wearing one of her old dresses. Like she's playing dress up or something like that. But changed figure or not, the dress still very much fits her like a glove.

,,Mama is so pretty," Emerald grins and wraps her little arms around Regina's knees.

,,You think so?" Regina chuckles and crouches down so she's eye level with her child. She gently runs her fingers through Emerald's dark curls.

,,So pretty," Amelia echoes and fiddles with the hem on Regina's dress.

,,Thank you sweetheart. Can I take it off now, please?"

,,No!" both toddlers insists.

,,Pretty," Amelia says firmly.

,,Pretty," Emerald agrees. ,,Mama wear dress."

 _Oh well, it would appear that they are playing dress up instead of clearing out the vault_.

,,Alright. I'll keep wearing it for a bit," Regina promises and stands up tall. She still has quite a few books she needs to sort out.

The brunette returns to the pile of books on the table. Amelia and Emerald follows her every movement. Or, the dress' every movement. Both toddlers seem very fascinated with the shimmering jewel hanging down the back.

Suddenly, Regina hears someone coming down the stairs and footsteps approaching the vault. The mayor raises her hand, prepared to quickly change into her normal clothes. Her daughters will be disappointed, but their disappointment is a cross she's willing to bear if it means she won't give Snow White a heart attack. It _could_ very well be her coming into the vault.

The footsteps come closer and Regina waits for the first, revealing crack of the door. But before Regina gets the chance to change out of the gown, the door opens and Maleficent steps inside.

The dragon completely stops in her tracks when she sees Regina wearing the blue gown.

,,My, my. I didn't know you were playing dress up without me."

,,How did you manage to make _that_ sound lewd?" Regina rolls her eyes.

,,It's a talent of mine."

,,Mama pretty," Emerald says firmly.

,,Oh yes, mama is _very_ pretty," Maleficent agrees with a smirk.

Regina rolls her eyes again. ,,Stop it. And stop staring at me like that."

,,Like what?" Maleficent asks innocently.

,,Like you're going to jump me. It's inappropriate. Your children are here." Regina snips and sends a few more books flying into the sack.

,,But if the little ones _weren't_ here.."

,,Yes, yes, I'm sure you would rip my dress off and do unspeakable things to me," Regina says unimpressed. ,,I'm changing out of this right now."

,,Must you?"

,,Afraid so. I find your staring a bit distracting," Regina drawls and waves her hand to re-change into her normal clothes.

When the purple smoke fades she sees Maleficent moving towards the wooden table and skim a finger up and down the journals spine. Regina quickly waves her hand again, causing the journal to disappear from the table and reappear in the brunette's hands.

Maleficent frowns and looks up at Regina.

,,That's private," Regina half scowls.

,,What is it?" Maleficent asks curiously.

,,If you must know, it's an old journal of mine," Regina explains as she stuffs the journal away again.

,,Ah. My apologies, I had no intention of invading your privacy."

,,It's alright. Most of it is just blood and gore and misery anyway," Regina shakes her head. ,,No reason to dwell on that."

,,Most of it?"

,,Pardon?"

,,You said most of it," Mal repeats. ,,If most of it is misery, then what is the rest of it?"

,,Wouldn't you like to know," Regina teases.

Maleficent quickly catches on, cocks an eyebrow and licks her lips before asking: ,,Am _I_ in it?"

,,Possibly," Regina shrugs innocently and understates it. The truth is that there's roughly around thirty something pages describing how deeply interested Maleficent her nineteen-year-old self was. Some of it is actually a bit... _graphic_ and detailed, no doubt the result of how sexually frustrated she was back then.

,,Okay, now I'm getting interested," Maleficent half teases, but Regina is certain that the dragon deep down is serious.

,,I am _not_ letting you read my journal, Mal." The brunette snips and looks over her shoulder to see what the twins are up to; both little dragons are playing with one of her old tiaras.

,,Why not?" Maleficent inquires with a half smirk.

,,Because it's embarrassing."

,,Surely, it can't be _that_ bad," the dragon insists.

,,It is," Regina assures.

,,How?"

,,It's very, uh.. _explicit_ and quite.. detailed," Regina mutters halfheartedly.

,, _Really_?" Maleficent sniggers warmly and gives Regina's shoulder a little squeeze.

,,I was nineteen, alright? Give me a break," Regina demands.

,,I was always wondering what was going on in that pretty head of yours," Maleficent remembers.

,,You really don't want to know, trust me." Regina assures and makes a mental note to herself about discarding of that journal safely.

,,Don't I?"

,,Nope. And stop distracting me. I have a vault to clear out."

Regina promptly returns to the pile of old books, and Maleficent helps her sorting the rest of them. Then they move on to the dresses. To Mal's utter dismay, Regina chooses to throw out most of them. She'll never be wearing them again.

But when her hands land on the blue velvet dress and she's about to throw it into the sack with the rest of the dresses, Maleficent stops her.

,,Keep that one, darling."

,,And why on earth would I do that?"

,,Well," Maleficent looks back at the children as to make sure none of them pays attention. ,,I could think of _several_ occasions where I would like to see you in that dress."

,,You are crazy," Regina scowls, but she nevertheless keeps the dress. For reasons.

Later that night, when the little ones have been put to bed, Regina decides to put her wife through a little test. So she summons the journal from the vault, rips all the other pages out so the journal only contains the pages involving Maleficent. Then she places the journal in the drawer on her nightstand and purposefully leaves the drawer partly open. Then she goes into the bathroom and takes a nice, long soak in the tub. She's interested in knowing how much restrain Maleficent actually have. Will she be able to resist and leave the journal be?

Regina spends an ungodly amount of time at scrubbing her skin with the loofah; prolonging her shower for as long as possible to give Maleficent every opportunity to peak into the journal. Regina has decided that it doesn't matter if she reads it. The brunette can most likely survive the humiliation.

After quite a while and a long, luxurious soak in the tub, Regina finally stands from the water and slips into a bathrobe. She brushes her dark hair and ties it back into a braid. Then she returns to the bedroom to get dressed for the night.

Maleficent is sitting cross legged on the bed with Regina's old journal in her lap. And there's no doubt Maleficent is enjoying the read. Her cheeks are slightly flushed and she keeps biting her lip.

,,And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina asks silkily.

Maleficent yelps in surprise and looks very much like a kid caught with her hands in the cookie jar. ,,I-I was just.."

,,Reading my journal," Regina dully finishes the sentence. ,,After I specifically told you not to."

Maleficent doesn't answer, but she looks very worried at the prospect of having overstepped some line.

Regina tuts and clicks her tongue in disapproval. She takes the journal from Maleficent's hands and stuffs it away in the drawer again.

,,I'm really sorry," Maleficent begins. ,,I should have respected your privacy like you told me to. I promise I'll never go through your stuff agai.."

,,Did you like it?" Regina interrupts nonchalantly and opens the closet to find a nightgown.

,,I.. what?" Maleficent asks and blinks in surprise.

,,The things I wrote about you in the journal." Regina specifies. ,,Did you like it?"

,,Yes.. you were.. quite the author."

,,Thank you."

,,Shouldn't you be more upset about this?" Maleficent frowns and studies Regina's face.

,,Should I?"

,,Wait a minute," Mal says slowly as it dawns on her. ,,You placed that journal there _on purpose_. You knew I couldn't keep my hands to myself."

,,You never can," Regina chuckles.

,,Oh, you dirty little cheater! I am _so_ going to kill you for making me feel guilty."

,,Now, now," Regina says haughtily. ,,You were the one who couldn't leave the journal be."

,,You were the one who _tricked_ me."

,,Quite right," Regina drawls. ,,Well, I'm so happy you approve of my writing."

,,If only I had known it back then, I would have.."

,,Done unspeakable things to me?" Regina suggests innocently.

,,Exactly."

,,Well, there's no reason why you can't do unspeakable things to me right now," Regina muses with devilish innocence; like she's asking Maleficent to check the mailbox or something like that.

Within seconds Maleficent grabs onto her bathrobe, causing the brunette to stumble and land in the bed.

,,Was it something like this your nineteen year old self had in mind?" Maleficent asks as she straddles Regina.

,,I think she would have been _quite_ satisfied with being in this position."

 **To Be Continued..**


	34. Kicking Migraine

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Kicking Migraine:**

Weeks later, Regina is awakened in the dead of night. And this time not by Maleficent, but by something far less pleasant.

A throbbing, piercing headache in the back of her skull. Regina sits up in the bed. The movement immediately makes the room spin and her stomach churn. Apparently, the universe has decided that tonight is good night to have one of her migraines. And this time it seems like it's gonna be a very nasty one.

Regina slips out of bed and grabs her duvet and pillow and wobbles into the guest room like she always does when she has a migraine. Not because Maleficent's presence is bothering her, quite the contrary. But Regina's sleep pattern gets completely disrupted when she has one of her migraines, and there's no reason to wake Maleficent because of it.

Regina promptly switches off all light in the bedroom and shuts the blinds. She even uses a bit of magic to make the room even darker. Then she climbs into the bed and curls up in a fetal position, clutching her head like she always does when this torture hits her. Darn it. She had plenty of things to do tomorrow, lots of papers to go through, and she had planned on bringing the little ones to the park. But this seems like one of the migraines that will keep her in bed all day. Darn it.

Of course there's a bright side: if she stays in bed, maybe she'll avoid throwing up because of the headache. That has happened a few times in the past when she pushed herself too hard.

Regina reaches out and opens the bedside drawer to find one of the sleeping masks she keeps in here for emergencies.

She promptly slides it over her eyes. Ahh. That was better. Sometimes the darkness in the bedroom isn't quite enough for her sensitive head.

Regina curls up again. Maybe she'll be able to sleep again, who knows.

When her eyes flutters open under the mask, she senses that some time has passed. The light in the bedroom is different despite the spell she used to keep it dark. Unfortunately, the nap did little for her head. It still hurts like thousand knives is being shoved into it repeatedly.

Regina groans quietly, and then she senses that she's not alone in the bedroom anymore.

And she's very right about that. Maleficent is sitting right next to her, stroking the brunette's hair tenderly the way she always does when Regina has a headache.

,,Are you awake?" she asks gently.

,,Yeah, I think so," the brunette rasps. ,,What time is it?"

,,That doesn't matter," Maleficent says. ,,I've called Sarah and told her you're sick."

,,Thank you."

,,Is it a bad one today?"

,,Afraid so," Regina moans.

,,Is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can get you?"

,,Maybe some water. And a couple of painkillers."

,,Coming right up," Maleficent says and drops a kiss on Regina's hair.

Regina hears the bedroom door open and close, and then Mal's footsteps becoming fainter and fainter as she goes into the kitchen.

The thudding and throbbing in Regina's head intensifies and she bites her lip not to whimper at the pain. She wraps her arms tightly around her knees as she curls into a ball.

The bedroom door opens anew and she hears Mal coming inside. A low thud when she sets the water down on the bedside table. It isn't a very loud sound, but it's enough to make the firework explode inside Regina's head again. Once again, she bites her lip and rocks back and forward slightly. The headache is very intense today.

,,Can you sit up?" Mal asks and Regina uncurls from her position and shifts into a fairly normal sitting position.

A glass of water is being held up to her lips followed by a gentle ,,Sip." From Maleficent. Regina obeys and takes a gulp of the water.

Then two little tablets are placed in her hand, and Regina quickly recognizes them as aspirin. She promptly swallows both of them at once with loads and loads of water.

,,Where are the children?" she asks suddenly when it occurs to her that she can't hear her little dragons laughing.

,,I called Snow and asked her to take them today."

,,You didn't have to do that."

,,I prefer to give you my full attention when you are unwell, my beauty."

,,Thank you. For being so sweet to me."

Maleficent chuckles, a deep, rich sound in the back of her throat. ,,I think the medicine is making you silly already, my dear."

,,Possibly," Regina half moans. It's no secret that aspirin makes her act a bit silly from time to time. And especially when she takes more than one.

,,Will you stay? Until I fall asleep?" the brunette asks.

,, _Of course_ I will," Maleficent assures.

Regina's hand wanders, searches, scrabbles around until Maleficent figures out what she's searching for, and places her hand on her growing stomach.

Regina promptly strokes Mal's stomach tenderly. She wonders if Jonathan can feel the touch.

Maleficent kicks off her shoes and slides into the bed to lie next to Regina, and Regina quickly ends up with her head in the blonde's lap, while Mal strokes her hair.

They stay like that for a while, neither part saying much, but at one point, Regina is fairly certain she hears Maleficent mutter soothing words in her own language- the secret language of the dragons, the language Regina is quite fluent in.

A while after, the headache intensifies and Regina pushes Maleficent's hand away from her head, and curls up in pain once more.

,,I think you're ready for stronger medicine, my love."

,,No," Regina insists. ,,I don't want stronger medicine. It makes me stupid."

,,Don't you want to trade the headache for stupidity?"

,,No."

Maleficent sighs. ,,I'm gonna fetch you a codeine tablet."

,,I'm not gonna take it."

,,Yes you are."

,,Am not," Regina rebuts as Mal leaves the bedroom.

Codeine always makes her blurt out silly stuff and spill her guts in the stupidest way possible. Maleficent often refers to codeine as "Regina's gossip drug", and she fondly teases Regina that "if she wants to know what's going on in her pretty head, she just needs to feed her codeine." Hilarious. Truly hilarious.

Regina pulls the pillow over her head. She feels absolutely _miserable_. Truly terrible. Oh, the universe knows how to turn her into a puddle of self-pitying.

The bedroom door opens once more and the pillow is pulled away from Regina's face.

,,What are you doing?" she protests.

,,Relieving your pain," Maleficent answers and holds the little white tablet up to Regina's lips.

,,I don't want to take it," Regina mopes and sticks out her bottom lip.

,,And I don't want you to suffer."

,,If I take that tablet, _you're_ the one who's gonna suffer." Regina mutters.

Mal chuckles warmly. ,,I think I can handle that, darling."

,,Fine. _Fine_. But I will not be held responsible for the things I'm saying," Regina snips as she swallows the pill with loads of water.

,,Try and get some rest, my love."

And it doesn't take more than fifteen minutes or so before the strong medicine knocks Regina completely out.

The brunette has absolutely no idea how long she has been sleeping. Could have been ten minutes, but could also very well have been a few days.

Regina blinks. She still has a headache, but it's like it's been pushed away slightly. Like her system have been taken over by something stronger.

The bedroom door open and Maleficent steps inside. ,,You are awake. How are you feeling, dear?"

For some reason, Regina finds the question hilariously funny, and she starts giggling uncontrollably. ,,Oh, I feel wonderful. Splendid. How about you?"

,,I feel very good, thank you," Maleficent says and looks like she's trying to suppress a smile.

Regina on the other hand, does absolutely nothing to hide her amusement and giggles like a madwoman. She clumsily props herself up on her elbow and watches Maleficent. The dragon is sitting on the edge on the bed, one eyebrow raised and one hand clasped over the other.

,,You are awfully pretty, did you know that?" Regina questions and raises her own eyebrow.

A low snigger escapes Maleficent. ,,I am not immune to vanity, darling. So yes, I did in fact know that."

,,Good. That's good." Regina mumbles. God forbid that Mal isn't satisfied with her own appearance.

Maleficent sniggers again and reaches out to cup Regina's cheek tenderly.

,,You know what?" Regina asks with a giggle.

,,What?"

,,I think I kinda like you."

This time Mal can't quite her amusement and her snigger turns into an actual chuckle. ,,I'm happy to hear that, my darling. I "kinda like you" too."

,,Maybe I even love you. Just a bit," Regina muses.

Now Maleficent is cackling, and does nothing to silence her amusement. ,,I love you too, dear. And more than just a bit."

,,A huge bit then," Regina says and giggles like it's the funniest thing she ever uttered.

,,You are quite entertaining when you're high, did you know that?"

,,I'm not high," Regina denies. ,,I feel fine."

,,Mmm, of course you do."

,,What's it like to be a dragon?" Regina asks after a moment of silence.

,,Where on earth did _that_ come from?"

,,I'm curious?"

,,Well.." Maleficent pauses and sucks in a breath before continuing: ,,It can actually be very lonely sometimes."

,,Why?"

,,We're ancient creatures, darling. Nothing ever last for us. Immortality can both be a blessing and a curse."

,,Why?" Regina asks again.

,,Because, my love," Maleficent lowers her lips to Regina's temple. ,,We tend to outlive the ones we care about most."

,,Hmm," Regina muses. ,,That's not very likely to happen for you, though."

,,No?" now it's Maleficent turn to ask: ,,Why?"

,,Because you happened to fall in love with another magical creature.

,,So I did."

Regina sniggers, and then with a slight frown: ,,The room is spinning. Why is the room spinning?"

,,You are tired, my love. You need to rest instead of talking."

,,Kiss me?" Regina asks hopefully.

Her wish is instantly granted; Maleficent lightly presses her lips against hers. ,,Now sleep, darling."

And it doesn't take more than five minutes before Regina does just that and falls into a dead like sleep.

The next time she is awakened, Regina feels slightly better. The headache is almost gone completely. But the effect of the codeine is still lingering, and her thoughts are a bit muddled.

And for a second she has no idea what woke her up this time, but then she sees Maleficent sitting on the edge of the bed. When she sees that Regina is awake, she gently grabs the brunette's hand and guides it to her growing stomach.

,,I didn't want to wake you, but I didn't want you to miss this either."

Before Regina gets the chance to ask what Mal is talking about, she feels tiny little pushes against her palm, and then she realizes that their baby is kicking.

,,Oh wow," Regina smiles tiredly. ,,That's incredible."

Maleficent quickly agrees with that statement, and then, ,,How are you feeling?"

,,Better. I think I'm ready to get out of bed."

,,Are you sure?"

Regina stretches her aching muscles and swings one leg out of bed. ,,Yes. Definitely."

,,Are you still dizzy?" Maleficent asks as she helps Regina out of bed.

,,Just a little. Codeine effect," Regina sighs and shrugs her bathrobe on.

,,Are you hungry?"

,,Starving. But I can make food myself. You've already done enough."

The two sorceresses go downstairs and a bowl of chicken soup later, Regina feels more herself. So much that she chooses to get dressed and offers to head over to Snow and Charming to collect the babies.

,,Don't you want me to go instead?" Mal asks doubtfully.

,,Absolutely not," Regina says firmly. ,,You stay here and put your feet up. You must be exhausted from running up and down the stairs all day."

,,I'll survive."

,,Stay. That's an order," Regina teases as she puts on her coat.

,,Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina rolls her eyes at her.

No doubt the fresh air is doing her some good. The wind blows away the last remains of her headache, but it can't quite dull the "druggy" effect that still lingers.

She really hates when migraine forces her to take strong medication. Not being in control over her actions is a nightmare.

Regina quickly reaches Snow and David's place. The brunette knocks once and tries her best to snap out of her drug-induced trance.

,,Hi Regina, come in," Snow smiles as she opens the door.

,,Thank you." _Boy, my head is fuzzy. That medicine really hit me hard this time_.

Snow leads in her into the kitchen where David, Killian and Emma are sitting at the table, eating dinner together.

,,Sorry for interrupting your dinner. I should have called before I came here."

,,Oh never mind that, are you feeling any better?" Snow inquires. ,,Maleficent said you had a bad migraine today."

,,Yes, I'm fine now," Regina assures. _If only my head didn't feel so heavy_.

,,I had no idea you suffered from migraines," Emma says.

,,I've had them since I was a teenager," Regina shrugs. ,,Now where are my children?"

She didn't have to ask twice. Her little dragon comes rushing through the living room door and squeals "mama! Mama!" while they hug her knees.

,,Hello my darlings. Are you ready to go home?" Regina asks.

,,Home!" Mia says firmly.

,,Alright then," Regina chuckles and quickly collects her daughters toys.

,,Are you sure you're alright?" Snow frowns. ,,Your eyes are a bit.. unfocused."

,,That's because I was forced to take some strong medication because of my headache." Regina explains halfheartedly.

Emma sniggers, raises an eyebrow and then asks: ,,Are you high, Madam Mayor?"

,,No," Regina shakes her head. ,,At least not anymore that is. Had you asked me a few hours ago, the answer would have been yes."

Killian sends her an amused glance. ,,I would like to see that."

,,Yes I'm sure you would," Regina drawls and takes her little dragons hands. ,,See you later. Thank you for watching the kids, Snow."

,,Anytime."

Regina leaves the Charming residence and returns to the mansion. The little dragons immediately storms inside and ascends the couch.

,,There you are," Maleficent says. ,,Come quickly."

,,What is it?" Regina asks and walks over to the dragon.

Maleficent grabs her hand and guides it to her stomach once again. Regina smiles when she feels their baby kick again.

 **To Be Continued..**


	35. Back Aches, Bake Goods and Moon Rivers

**Everything She Wanted**

 **-Back aches, Bakegoods and Moon Rivers:**

Regina shoves the papers aside and stands up to stretch her back a little. Her lunch break couldn't have come at a better moment than this. There was a time where she had lunch here in the office, but now she prefers spending her lunch break at Granny's diner.

She lets Sarah know that she goes out to have lunch, and then Regina leaves the town hall and heads toward Granny's Diner.

Once inside Granny's Diner Regina quickly finds Mal sitting in a booth along with Lily and the little dragons.

Maleficent's face instantly lights up in a smile when Regina slides into the booth. The dragon promptly leans in and gives Regina a light kiss.

,,Eww!" Emerald interjects.

,,Rude," Maleficent says and shoots Emerald one of her rare, stern glances.

,,I second that," Lily chuckles.

,,Do I have to scold you too?" Maleficent deadpans.

,,You could try, but I don't think it would help much, mummy."

,,Why do I sense some cheekiness from my children today?" Maleficent asks and rolls her eyes.

,,Let's hope the next one won't be as cheeky," Regina chuckles.

,,Unlikely. He has your genes."

,,Hey!" Regina protests and feels tempted to whap her wife's arm.

,,Careful, mom. Don't anger your wife, otherwise she might not want to help you."

,,Help with what?" Regina asks and looks at Maleficent.

Maleficent narrows her eyes at her daughter. ,,Traitor."

Lily shrugs. ,,You're the one who's been complaining about it for hours."

,,About _what_?" Regina asks.

,,She's been having back aches," Lily tells Regina before Maleficent gets the chance to speak.

,,Lily!" Maleficent protests.

,,What, you have," Lily says flatly. ,,And I'm sure Regina doesn't appreciate you hiding things from her."

,,No I don't," Regina agrees with the younger brunette, and then, to Maleficent: ,,Why the hell can you never tell me when something hurts?!"

,,I didn't want to burden you," Maleficent shrugs.

,,That's not burdening me, that's just shutting me out," Regina mutters. They are supposed to be in this together.

,,That was not my intention," Maleficent says.

,,It's a little hard to support you when you never say anything," Regina says dissatisfied and slides out of the booth to fetch herself a sandwich. She's just a little sad that Maleficent doesn't find the need to inform her of these things. She knows that the dragon has lived alone for a hundredth plus years, but still, Regina is her wife. Mal could have at least mentioned it to her.

Regina returns to the booth with her sandwich and takes a bite of it. She chews slowly, and Maleficent watches her carefully.

,,Have my lack of communication made you sad, my dear?"

,,Just a little." Regina admits and takes another bite of the sandwich. ,,It's hard for me to help you, if you don't tell me anything."

,,I'm sorry."

,,It's fine. As long as you tell me the next time."

,,I will."

Regina quickly finishes the sandwich and glances at her watch. The brunette sighs. ,,I better get back to the office."

,,Already?" Maleficent complains.

,,I'm afraid so."

,,Are you finishing early today?"

,,I'll try," Regina assures. ,,See you later."

,,Indeed."

And Regina keeps her word and manages to finish early. It's barely dark when she returns home to the mansion.

To her surprise, she finds Zelena sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea and chatting away with Mal.

,,I got bored. And since one sister was busy, I had to settle for the other one," Maleficent teases.

,,Rude," Zelena rebuts. ,,You were the one who invited _me_."

,,Exactly."

Regina just rolls her eyes and discards of her coat. ,,What are you two up to?"

,,Just exchanging gossip about you, my love," Maleficent drawls.

,,I doubt you'll find any," Regina shoots back. ,,Where are the children?"

,,Currently taking a nap."

,,Right."

Maleficent stands from the table and immediately groans out an ,,Oh, god."

,,What? What?" Regina asks, already alarmed.

,,Nothing.. just.. kicking away in there," Mal says strained and rubs her belly.

,,Oh." Since Mal reached 20 weeks, there has been a good amount of kicking going on.

,,Nothing to worry about, little one," Maleficent assures and flashes Regina a smile.

,,Good. You almost forced me to make a _scene_ ," Regina teases.

,,I would like to have seen that," Zelena interjects.

,,Don't you have a young daughter to watch, sister dear?" Regina drawls.

Zelena glances at her watch. ,,As a matter of fact I do. I promised Belle to be there by now. See you later."

,,Bye."

,,So my love," Regina says when Zelena is out and away. ,,I do believe you are due a backrub."

,,Am I?" Maleficent raises an eyebrow. ,,I don't remember asking for one."

,,You didn't. I am voluntarily offering you my services."

Maleficent smirks and creeps closer to the brunette. Snaking an around her waist she asks: ,,Is that so, Regina?"

,,In back rubs," Regina corrects. ,,Kindly get your mind out of the gutter, dragon."

,,I happen to like the gutter," Maleficent rebuts and squeezes Regina's hips.

,,Yes, yes I'm sure you do. Now get your hands off me, otherwise there will be no back rub."

Maleficent reluctantly let's go of her.

,,Perfect. Now sit," Regina points to the couch.

Maleficent once again raises her eyebrow. ,,So bossy. Any chance the queen is here?"

,,No," Regina denies even though she may have slipped into queen-mode for a second.

Maleficent looks so disappointed that Regina can't help but smirk and saucily add:

,, _But_.. if you keep your mouth shut while I rub your back, then who knows, maybe she'll visit later."

There isn't an ounce of truth in her words. She suspects that Mal is exhausted from a sleepless night caused by the little one moving around inside her. The dragon will most likely be asleep by the time Regina is done with massaging her back. So no, no visits from the queen tonight.

But the fake promise works exactly as planned, and Maleficent doesn't speak a word while Regina rubs her sore muscles and massages the knots until they soften under her hands.

And her prediction is correct as well. Maleficent begins to yawn and struggles to keep her eyes open. And by the time Regina is working on her shoulders, her chin suddenly falls down against her chest.

Regina chuckles warmly and quietly when she realizes that she has made the dragon fall asleep while sitting up. Oh well. She can very well finish the massage another time. Regina waves her hand and transports Mal directly into the bedroom. She will probably take a long nap.

With Maleficent soundly asleep, it's up to Regina to tend to her little dragons for the night, something she does with pleasure. She plays with them, entertains them, shows them the lightest of magic and reminds them to be quiet when they chase a sparkly butterfly through the dining room.

,,Don't be mean to the butterfly," she admonishes when Emerald grabs a bit roughly after the insect.

,,The butterfly is our friend," she continues when Emerald tilts her head. ,,And if you stay very still, maybe it will sit on your hand."

Emerald instantly stops grabbing after the insect and stays completely still. After a while the butterfly flies down to rest on the toddler's hand.

,,Look, mama, look!" Emerald giggles.

,,I think Mr. butterfly likes you," Regina smiles.

After playing with "Mr. butterfly" for a while, it's dinner time, and Regina places the little dragons in their highchairs. Both toddlers are getting quite good at eating. Obviously, there's a few spills here and there, but that's hard to avoid completely when they are so young still.

Halfway through their dinner session, Regina's cellphone buzzes. It's Henry calling her. The nineteen-year-old tells his mother that he probably will come home the following weekend. Regina is delighted at that. They haven't seen much of him since he started college, and she has missed him terribly.

,,Then you can see how big Maleficent is getting," she quips.

Henry laughs. ,,How's she doing?"

,,Perfectly fine. Fast asleep at the moment."

They chat for a while, and Amelia manages to pour milk into her own hair while her mother is distracted, so after saying goodbye to her son, Regina brings the little dragon into the bathroom and washes her dark hair throughout. Amelia doesn't protest. She's funny that way. Most toddlers resent having their hair washed, but not Amelia. She loves the water.

After the surprise shower, Regina decides that it's most definitely bedtime for the little dragons. Emerald is getting overexcited and a bit noisy, so bedtime seems like a good idea. She changes them into their dragon pajamas and coaxes them into the nursery. Neither of them seems very pleased with the thought of going to bed, but luckily, Regina has something up her sleeve to make them fall asleep quickly. She puts each little dragon into their cribs and tugs them in. Then she sits down at the old chair she used to sit in when she was nursing.

" _Moon river,_

 _Wider than a mile,_

 _I'm crossing you in style, someday._

 _Old dream maker,_

 _You heartbreaker._

 _Where ever you're going, I'm going your way…_ "

After a while the girls tired of "Only You", and Regina had to come up with something else. And one night, one particular hard night, in pure desperation she began singing "moon river" to them, and surprisingly enough, it worked. And now, "Moon River" is always a safe choice.

" _Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me_…"

And bam, just like that both babies are fast asleep. ,,My little dragons," Regina coos softly as she tiptoes out of the nursery.

All of her dragons fast asleep, it seems. Now what? Regina isn't in the mood for more work tonight. No. She'll have to think of something else. But what? Hmm. Hmm. The brunette considers her options as she walks into the living room. Perhaps she could bake something? She hasn't done that in a while, and now she has the time to do it. Yes. Baking it is, Regina decides. And not just any old pastry, but her famous apple turnovers. The ones that Maleficent has a particular fondness for.

Regina quickly cooks up a dough and as she kneads it, she reminds herself to make enough for Henry when he comes home. That will be a nice surprise for him.

The brunette quickly folds the dough over the apple puree and pushes the lot into the oven. Should be done in 25 minutes or so.

Regina unties the apron and plops down on the couch. Maybe she could watch some television while she waits for the pastries to bake. She zaps through the channels and the image of Audrey Hepburn with a towel on her head and a guitar in her hands singing "moon river" meets her eyes. Quite the coincidence. But a happy one, Regina finds. It's been a while since she last watched "Breakfast at Tiffany's" and it _is_ one of her favorites, even though Mal usually wrinkles her nose whenever Regina suggests they watch it.

Regina curls up on the couch and follows the action on the screen. She's always had a fondness for Audrey Hepburn movies. She likes the style, the language, the refined clothing. Mal claims that it's because Regina has a "weakness" for Audrey Hepburn, and who knows, maybe she does. Audrey Hepburn _was_ a very beautiful woman. No one can argue with that. Not even the Mistress of all Evil. But her statement that Regina drools every time they watch an Audrey Hepburn movie is completely untrue. Regina does _not_ drool. Not ever.

The brunette is fully engaged in the movie and she almost overhears her phone buzzing to make her aware that the 25 minutes are up. Regina jumps up from the couch and leaves the television on as she returns to the kitchen just in time to save the turnovers.

And luckily, no harm has come to the cakes. They are perfect, golden and crispy. For a moment Regina feels tempted to have a little taste, but she silently scolds herself and determined leaves them to cool off.

Regina cranes her neck to follow the action on the screen once more while she waits for the cakes to cool down enough to put them away and safe until tomorrow. No doubt the little dragons will be thrilled when they discover the bake goods in the morning. They love it when Regina bakes, and the turnovers tends to disappear very quickly when the little dragons (or the big dragon) is nearby.

Will the new little dragon have a sweet tooth as well? Regina wonders. There are still months to go, but she's already so looking forward to finally meet their son. Because Maleficent is certain they will have a son. They could ask doctor Whale, the baby is developed enough for them to see the gender, but neither women have wished to be told unless they find out of it by accident, of course.

Finally, the sweet snacks are cool enough to be put away, and Regina quickly moves them to a plate and shoves them into the fridge.

With the cakes taken care off, Regina spins around and cranes her neck to follow the adventures of Holly Golightly once more.

That is when she's surprised by receiving a rather hard smack on her arse. The brunette yelps and turns around, coming face to face with a slightly crumpled and very dissatisfied looking Maleficent.

,,What was that for?!" she demands and rubs her backside. Ow. That _hurt_.

,,Giving me false hope." Mal says gravely.

,,When have I ever given you false hope?!"

,,You," Maleficent gives her arse another half hard whack. ,,Promised me a visit from the Queen. And instead you sent me off to dream land."

,,Giving you the chance to catch up on some sleep is hardly reason enough to _punish_ me," Regina rebuts. Not that she minded that spank, but the timing is off. Maleficent still looks rather tired.

,,Isn't it?" Maleficent asks dangerously low and gives Regina her best predatory stare.

,,No," Regina says firmly and slinks past the dragon into the living room where she plops down on the couch once more.

,,Shame," Maleficent muses as she follows the brunette and sits down on the couch. ,,You look like you could need some punishing."

Regina hates herself for having to suck in a breath at that. She can't help it. She turns to putty every time Mal speaks like that.

,,Now _you're_ the one who isn't playing fair," Regina mutters and draws her hair behind her ear. She's already getting riled up, she knows she is. Her neck and cheeks are going flush.

Maleficent sniggers, clearly satisfied with getting the upper hand and moves closer to Regina, giving her thigh a light stroke. ,,I think Her Majesty is blushing."

,,I don't think Her Majesty is here right now," Regina halfheartedly rebuts.

,,No, you look far too submissive for that tonight," Maleficent teases as her hand creeps a bit higher.

Regina wants to protest. She is _not_ submissive. Except she totally is right now. But she isn't sure how much she can ask of her wife given how pregnant she is. Maybe it was a bad idea to start this.

But apparently Maleficent has absolutely no problem with moving things further, because she grabs Regina rather roughly and shoves her onto her back on the couch.

Regina gasps when Mal suddenly is on top of her and already in the process of ridding her of her pencil skirt. ,,Damn you and your haywire sex drive," the brunette mutters.

But teasing Mal about her "haywire sex drive" was apparently the (right) wrong thing to do. Maleficent flips her over and gives her backside three hard swats.

Regina feels how her own system goes haywire at that.

,,Any more funny remarks you wish to share, my love?" Maleficent asks silkily and gives her rear a squeeze.

,,If _that's_ the way you're going to answer to them, then yes, absolutely!"

 **To Be Continued..**


	36. Third Trimester part I

**Everything She Wanted**

 **-Third Trimester part I:**

At 30 weeks pregnant, Mal gradually becomes more and more tired, and exhausted. Regina cuts back on her working hours to stay home with her wife. And some days she has Sarah delivering papers to the mansion. That way Regina can work from home instead of going to the office.

Not that she minds working in the town hall, but she would rather prefer to be home and near Mal in what doctor Whale refers to as "the home stretch".

And home stretch it is indeed. Maleficent is very tired of being pregnant and achy and swollen, and affection isn't ranking very high on her list these days. Most of the time she gives Regina a dragon like "don't touch me look". Exactly like Regina had predicted.

And she doesn't blame the dragon one bit for being too tired for intimacy. Their baby constantly moves around inside Mal, and especially at night. And more than once prevents Maleficent from getting her much-needed sleep. Some nights the dragon's tossing and turning causes Regina to wake up too, so neither of them gets much sleep these days.

And tonight is one of those nights. Mal shifts and tosses and turns in the bed. The mattress' creaking and the blonde's quiet groans causes Regina to wake up and rub her eyes.

,,Is everything alright?" she rasps and clears her throat.

,,Yes. Just go back to sleep," Maleficent dismisses.

,,Not going to happen. Where does it hurt?"

,,My… back," Maleficent admits and grits her teeth.

,,Alright, come here," Regina says gently and Mal slides closer to her. As much as it bothers the dragon, she can't be the big spoon anymore. Her large baby bump makes it impossible for her to hold Regina like she normally does it.

,,Here?" Regina says and rubs Maleficent's lower back.

Maleficent winces.

,,Especially here?"

,,Yes."

,,Let's see if I can relive some of your pain then," Regina says softly and presses her fingertips into Mal's soft flesh.

,,That feels nice," Maleficent hums in approval and turns her head to look at Regina. ,,Was your back this bad when you were pregnant?"

,,Yes, don't you remember how cross I was all the time?" Regina chuckles quietly.

,,I do," Maleficent recalls. ,,But luckily for me, it didn't take more than a kiss or two to light your mood."

Regina laughs quietly at that and continues to rub Maleficent's back. The dragon seems to enjoy that, the groaning and the squirming stops and gets replaced by light, airy hums of approval.

,,Feeling better now?" Regina asks and gives her back one last, hard press with her fingertips.

,,I do, but.."

,,But what?"

,,I'm hungry," Maleficent admits and wrinkles her nose.

,,Oh. Is there anything you want in particular?"

Maleficent ponders about that for a good while, and then: ,,Ice cream. Licorice ice cream."

Unfortunate. They don't have any more licorice ice cream.

,,We are out of that, aren't we?" Maleficent sighs.

,,Yes we are, but… I could fetch you some?" Regina offers. She has no problem with doing that.

Maleficent's eyebrows raises towards her hairline. ,,Seriously? It's the middle of the night?"

,,And I'm completely awake," Regina assures and stands from the bed and opens the closet to find some clothes.

,,Are you sure?" Maleficent asks doubtfully and grabs after Regina's wrist to coax her back in bed. ,,You shouldn't be running around outside at this hour."

Regina chuckles. ,,Scared someone might try to attack me, dear? I can assure it would be worse for them." she chuckles again and slips into a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt she hasn't worn in god knows how long.

Maleficent still looks rather doubtful. ,,I feel terrible with forcing you out of bed like this."

,,Nonsense," Regina insists and pulls her hair back in a ponytail. ,,I won't be long."

And with that Regina leaves the bedroom and disappears out of the mansion.

The streets of Storybrooke is completely dark and for once completely empty. Regina's footsteps echoes on the pavement as she trots down the street to the only store that's open at this hour.

Regina quickly finds the licorice flavored ice cream that Mal is so fond of. Who knows, maybe she will even let Regina have some.

Storybrooke really is awfully quiet at this hour. Maybe Regina should start running in the middle of the night instead. It's so blissfully quiet right now, expect for the wind rustling in the trees. Despite it being August, the weather is somewhat chilly. They haven't had much of a summer this year, Regina muses. The sweatshirt she's wearing isn't providing her with much shelter for the cold. She should have brought a jacket. Or transported. Or taken the car. But obviously she didn't think of that.

Regina pulls the sweatshirt sleeves down to warm her hands a bit. The carton of ice cream in her hand isn't exactly helping much either.

Suddenly a car pulls up beside her, and Emma pokes her head out of the window: ,,Regina? What are you doing here at this hour?"

,,Scheming, obviously," Regina teases and earns an eyeroll from Emma. The brunette holds the carton of ice cream. ,,We were out of ice cream."

,,And Maleficent wanted ice cream right now?" Killian asks disbelieving and leans out of the window too.

,,Yes."

,,And you just went to fetch it? In this cold?" Killian eyebrow raises.

,,Yes, obviously. I can be a very good wife, pirate."

,,So I take it she has reached the state of constant hunger?" Emma says and chuckles.

,,Oh yes."

,,Do you want a ride home?" Emma offers. ,,It's pretty cold."

,,In the police car?" Regina replies with a raised eyebrow. ,,And have Storybrooke think you've arrested me? No thanks. But thank you for the offer, sheriff."

Emma accepts that and she and Killian wishes Regina a good night. The brunette watches as the two sheriff's drive away to continue their nightly round.

Regina is quite grateful when she reaches the mansion. The wind is blowing right through her clothes and her nose is completely cold.

Shivering a bit, she grabs a spoon and makes her way into the bedroom again. normally, she's against eating in the bedroom, but she can't quite bring herself to force Mal out of bed at this hour.

Maleficent is sitting upright in the bed, circling her still-growing stomach. The blonde looks up when Regina comes into the bedroom.

,,Here's your ice cream," Regina says and hands her the carton and spoon. Then she turns around and frees herself from the jeans and sweatshirt. She clumsily puts her pajamas back on and crawls into bed and under the blankets.

Maleficent watches her fast movements with a raised eyebrow.

,,It was cold outside," Regina explains and wraps the covers tightly around her body.

Maleficent tilts her head. ,,I could warm you up?"

Regina snorts. ,,Charming offer dear, but I think we both know that's not gonna happen."

Maleficent deflates at that and sighs as she opens the carton of ice cream. ,,I really _hate_ third trimester."

,,Why?" Regina frowns and pulls the covers up to her skin.

,,Because you are tempting and I feel too heavy to do anything about it."

Regina sniggers. ,,I didn't know "cold and shivering" were tempting."

,,I'm serious," Maleficent insists. ,,I have a distinct feeling that I am neglecting you."

,,That's about the worst nonsense I have ever heard," Regina says and rolls her eyes.

,,Don't you roll your eyes at me, Regina Mills." Maleficent snips as she scarfs down a spoonful of ice cream.

,,Then stop babbling nonsense. Goodnight," Regina yawns and turns her back on the ice cream eating dragon.

Regina huffs as she curls up under the blankets. _Neglecting_ her. What kind of nonsense is _that_? Regina has never felt less neglected in her life since she and Mal started seeing each other. She will make sure to tell Maleficent that.

She can hear how Maleficent rather enthusiastically eats the ice cream, and the sound makes Regina smile. If the dragon is happy, then she's happy.

After a while, the brunette hears the spoon scrape against the carton. Did Mal really eat all of that ice cream that fast? Impressive.

A soft swirl tells her that the carton has been magicked away, and the next second Maleficent puts a warm hand on her shoulder.

,,Are you asleep?"

,,Not quite. Why?"

,,Open up," Maleficent says simply, and Regina willingly accepts the spoonful of ice cream that's being pushed in between her lips.

,,Mmm, that taste good. Thanks," Regina says sleepily.

,,You're welcome, dear."

The next second both of them are fast asleep.

Maleficent is still fast asleep when Regina wakes up the following morning, so the brunette decides to let her sleep a bit longer while she takes the little ones to daycare.

Regina quickly gets dressed and applies her makeup. Then she goes into the nursery and wakes her sleepy little dragons. Neither of the children seems too thrilled to get up, but Regina lures them with the promise of breakfast.

Once breakfast is done, Regina gets Mia and Emerald dressed in their matching dresses. She can't help but to match their clothes. One day they will probably tire of it, but hopefully it will be a while before that happens.

,,Are you two ready to go to daycare?" Regina asks them, and the toddlers squeals in response.

,,Come on then," Regina laughs and grabs hold of each of their little hands.

The weather isn't quite as cold as it were when Regina went out to fetch ice cream, but something still makes Regina go absolutely cold first and then warm with anger.

Nurse Ratchet.

Of all the people she and the little dragons could have met on their way, it had to be her, and that damned woman had the nerve to _smile_ at Regina and _talk_ to Amelia and Emerald.

Regina somehow manages to keep the false smile plastered to her face while nurse Ratchet talks to Mia, but deep down she wants nothing more than to tell that stupid woman to leave her children the hell alone.

,,I must say your children are beautiful, Madam Mayor."

,,Thank you." Regina says tightly.

,,And one more on the way I hear."

,,That would be correct."

Nurse Ratchet smiles, a little smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. ,,I wish you the best of luck."

,, _Thank_ you. Come along girls. We're gonna be late."

And without giving nurse Ratchet a second glance, Regina goes along with her children and tries her very best to calm down. One more minute in that woman's company, and she would have charred her to a crisp.

Regina is still fuming a little when she returns home to the mansion. The _nerve_ of that woman! How dare she even look at her?! How dare she interact with her children. If Regina ever sees that again, nurse Ratchet will be very, very sorry.

Still grumbling, the brunette begins pulling the ingredients to make French toast out of the fridge. Maybe that will cheer her up a bit.

The smell of syrup certainly helps a bit, and Regina goes all in and pours a large amount of it over the newly made French toast. A few drops of syrup strays and lands on her fingertips. Regina quickly swipes her tongue over her finger to get rid of it.

,,You could send me into early labors if you did that again."

Regina rolls her eyes at Maleficent's comment. ,,Very funny."

Maleficent squints her blue eyes and smooths her dress over her baby bump. ,,You look pissed. What's wrong?"

,,I ran into your _ex_ on the way to daycare," Regina grumbles.

,,My ex?" Maleficent raises an eyebrow. ,,What are you talking about?"

,,Nurse Ratchet," Regina says dully. ,,It irritated me."

,,Oh." Maleficent looks like she understands that. ,,But for the record, she's not my "ex", Regina. She wasn't my anything in the first place."

,,She still pisses me off. The way she spoke to me was absolutely.." Regina doesn't finish the sentence. Instead she just serves the French toasts.

,,But you let her live?"

,,Obviously. I had the children with me."

Maleficent sniggers quietly.

,,But if I ever catch her look at you, I _will_ kill her," Regina says darkly.

,,Is that so?"

,,If she ever stares at what's mine, then yes, absolutely."

Maleficent's eyebrow raises further.

And Regina notices how her voice has dropped a few octaves and gone slightly darker. Oops. She just slipped into "queen-mode". In the middle of the morning. She immediately feels embarrassed about it and draws her hair behind her ear.

Maleficent, on the other hand seems rather amused by Regina's mood and chuckles as she sits down at the table. ,,Why, Your Majesty, _so_ possessive, so early in the morning."

,,Stop mocking me," Regina mutters. ,,You are making me embarrassed."

,,Don't be," Mal insists. ,,It's attractive."

,,Not in everyday situations, Maleficent."

,,In _any_ situation, my love."

Regina rolls her eyes. ,,Eat your French toast, Maleficent."

,,As Her Majesty wish."

,,Shut up."

They eat together, and Maleficent keeps sending Regina smug little smiles now and then. Regina simply scowls at her.

When they finished breakfast and Regina had started to rinse the dishes, Maleficent suddenly comes up behind her and wraps an arm around her. Regina has absolutely no problem with that, but it's her eyebrows that raises when Maleficent starts to squeeze her rear instead.

,,I think you're groping me," she states rather flatly and tries for the million time to keep up with Maleficent's crazy hormones.

,,Am I?" Maleficent says innocently and gives her arse another light squeeze.

,,Yes, definitely groping me," Regina nods and tries to keep her attention fixated on the dirty dishes and not on her wife.

,,That's not a problem for you, is it?" Mal asks and switches from half hard squeezes to light caresses.

,,Uh.. no, not as such," Regina says bemused, ,,But it was my impression that you wanted none of this at the moment."

,,Was it?" Maleficent says, and Regina can almost hear mischievousness in her voice. ,,Perhaps I've had a change of heart."

,,I can't keep up," Regina half sighs.

Maleficent cackles and pushes Regina's dark locks away from the side of her neck, and a moment later she presses a light kiss to Regina's neck.

,,Well that's… not even… remotely.. distractive," the brunette breathes and feels how her head begins to go slightly fuzzy.

,,The _real_ question is, when are you gonna let go of those dishes and let me _grope_ you properly?" Maleficent smirks.

Regina does as requested and lets the dishes be and spins around instead. ,,You have my attention."

And Maleficent seems oh, so satisfied with that and promptly pulls Regina in for a proper kiss. A kiss, Regina immediately responds to.

,,I'd say, Mal. This is a nice change after weeks of "don't touch me"," Regina purrs teasingly and backs Maleficent away from the sink.

,,Mmm, I figured I better give you some attention before things get really difficult."

Regina immediately wiggles out of the embrace. ,,And who told you that you have the upper hand, hmm?"

Maleficent's jaw nearly drops at that, but she recovers fairly quickly and smirks. ,,I see that Her Majesty is back again."

,,I'm not sure I appreciate your tone, dragon," Regina drawls. ,,You have some nerve to smirk at your queen."

,,A thousand apologies, Your Majesty."

Regina creeps closer to Maleficent. ,,And are you quite sure you really mean that, dear?"

,,Oh yes, absolutely," Maleficent quickly assures, and Regina for once chooses to believe her, and slots their lips together in another kiss.

Maleficent returns the kiss with all her might and wraps her arms around Regina's neck. She's so engaged that she doesn't notice that Regina guides her backwards. Only when her back hits the kitchen table, Maleficent looks at Regina in a "what are you doing" manner.

And Regina is most eager to show her wife exactly what she's doing. She smirks and grabs Maleficent's thighs, lifting her up on the kitchen table.

Maleficent looks surprised to say the least, and Regina knows exactly why. Normally it's _her_ who ends up on the kitchen table.

,,And just how the hell did you do that?" Maleficent asks, clearly not used to be lifted.

And honestly, Regina has absolutely no idea in how she succeeded in lifting her wife when said wife is 6 months pregnant. But she doesn't tell Mal that. Instead she simply smirks and says: ,,I don't think it's question time right now, dear."

 **To Be Continued..**


	37. Third Trimester part II

**Everything She Wanted**

 **-Third Trimester part II:**

Regina watches Maleficent intensely from across the table. The dragon looks like she's miles away, not focusing on the conversation they were having with Lily.

Sensing that something was up, Regina puts her hand over Mal's and says: ,,Hey. Is everything okay?"

Maleficent nods slowly, but keeps frowning.

,,What's going on?" Regina tries again. ,,Tell me."

,,I think it's those false contractions you were having."

,,Braxton Hicks?" Regina says.

,,Mmm."

,,Oh. Does it hurt?"

,,More like.. _pinching_ ," Mal says and wrinkles her nose.

,,I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe we should get you home and rest instead."

,,No, I'll be fine," Mal insists and puts a hand on her enormous stomach.

And Regina for once decides not to fuss and glances at her watch. ,, _Damnit_. I have to get back to the office."

Mal sticks out her bottom lip. ,,Already?"

,,I'm afraid so," Regina says and puts her coat back on. ,,But I'll probably be home early."

,,You tend to leave early at the moment," Lily comments.

,,Can you blame me? Your mother is eight months pregnant."

Regina leaves the diner and instructs her wife to take really good care of baby dragon number three. Mal promises to do so.

And Regina keeps her word and finishes work early, and she remembers to pick up the forms from doctor Whale. The forms Maleficent has to sign before the birth.

Once she arrives in the mansion, she finds Snow and Emma and Neal in the kitchen with Maleficent. Or, Emma and Snow are in the kitchen with Mal, Neal is in the living room with Emerald and Amelia, playing a very loud game.

,,I was lonely," Maleficent shrugs when Regina greets Emma and Snow.

,,So I see. But if you really felt that lonely you _could_ have gone to the hospital and picked up these forms instead of sending me," Regina states flatly and drops the sheets of papers in front of Maleficent.

,,I am 35 weeks pregnant. I have Braxton Hicks _and_ my feet are swollen," Maleficent says.

,,And you're acting like a martyr," Regina mutters and makes Snow and Emma laugh. ,,Do you think you'll be able to sign these forms on your own?"

,,No," Mal says sweetly. ,,Your handwriting is prettier than mine."

,,That's the worst attempt at flattery I've ever heard from you," Regina deadpans but never the less sits down and grabs a pencil.

,,Why do I have to sign those silly forms anyway?"

,,It's standard procedure, my darling," Regina rolls her eyes. ,,First name?"

,,You _should_ know my first name by now, Regina."

,,Very funny. Last name?"

,,Mills." Maleficent says firmly and leaves no room for argument there.

,,Very well then. Birth year and date?"

Maleficent wrinkles her nose. ,,Must we discuss that?"

Snow sniggers.

,,The hospital wants to know," Regina says unfazed.

,,I can't remember," Maleficent admits. ,,But probably three thousand years before Christ."

,,Right. I'll just write "unknown" then," Regina says and moves along to the next question: ,,Sex?"

,,One month, three weeks, four days, thirteen hours, twenty six minutes and.. forty seconds ago," Maleficent sighs and shakes her head in real sadness.

Emma and Snow bursts out laughing and Regina turns her gaze towards the ceiling. ,,Your _gender_ , Maleficent. Not the last time we…"

,,Oh. Well, last time I checked, female," Maleficent smirks.

,,That was an awfully accurate answer," Emma chuckles.

Maleficent shrugs. ,,I calculate a lot when I'm bored."

Regina ignores the hidden discontent in Mal's voice and moves along: ,,Any health issues in general?"

,,No. Healthy as a dragon."

,,Last known serious illness?"

,,Forty years ago. Dragon fever."

,,Really?" Regina questions. Mal never mentioned that before.

,,Mhmm. Nearly got the best of me."

Any talk of Maleficent potentially dying isn't a nice subject, so Regina goes on: ,,Do you smoke?"

,,Is that even a question?" Maleficent sniggers.

,,I don't think they mean whether you breathe fire or not," Snow comments and wraps her fingers around the mug in front of her.

,,Quite right," Regina agrees with her former stepdaughter. ,,They mean whether you smoke cigarettes."

,,No I don't. The last time I had a cigarette was during my charade with Cruella and Ursula."

,,Alright. I didn't know you smoked," Regina says absentmindedly as she writes Mal's answer.

,,I _don't_. But it was necessary if I were to survive among those two."

,,Meaning what?" Emma frowns.

,,Meaning that they constantly sucked faces. It was all very distracting."

Regina nearly drops the pencil. ,,Ursula and _Cruella_?"

,,Oh yes indeed," Mal says and shrugs. ,,At first it was quite amusing, but later on it became tiresome."

,,A short lived romance. Thanks to _me_ ," Emma wrinkles her nose at the sore subject.

,,Oh don't worry, dear. I don't think Ursula mourned her for very long," Mal half laughs. ,,If you hadn't, I would probably have murdered Cruella myself."

,,Why?" Snow asks with wide eyes.

,,She was constantly nagging me," Maleficent snips.

,,About what?" Regina asks.

,,You," Mal says plainly. ,,I might have stared a bit, she noticed, and found it hilariously entertaining."

,,Right. Okay. If we could return to the topic," Regina says a bit sharply as Emma and Snow makes "aww!" sounds. ,,Ever done any drugs?"

,,You already know I have," Maleficent shrugs. ,,Mild sleeping curses."

,,Yes, you weren't a pretty sight," Regina quips. ,,All woozy and unfocused eyes."

,,Oh, believe me, once you walked into my castle, I saw things _quite_ clearly, my love."

,,You threatened to eat me for breakfast," Regina says flatly.

,,Minor mistake. You were fine," Mal brushes her off.

Regina glances at the filled out forms. ,,Alright, any further remarks?"

,,I love you?"

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head. ,,I heard that is the case, but I meant remarks on the hospital forms."

,,Oh. No. no further remarks from me," Maleficent teases and stands up to refill her tea mug. She gracefully shifts her weight and smoothens her dress over her 35 weeks baby bump. ,,Your son is getting heavy," she tells Regina and mock scowls.

,,I'm happy to hear that he's growing as expected," Regina deadpans.

,,Am I an awful person for saying that I am sick of being pregnant?" Maleficent questions and rubs her lower back.

,,No, definitely not," Regina says.

Maleficent wobbles over to the fridge, probably to find something edible when she rather suddenly trips. She would probably have fallen if it hadn't been for Regina who promptly waves her hand and teleports Maleficent safely back in the chair she left seconds ago.

,,Be careful!" Regina hisses. ,,Are you trying to send me into cardiac arrest?"

,,Thank god for your good reflexes," Maleficent says appreciatively. ,,I haven't been this clumsy since I was a hatchling."

,,Kindly don't injure yourself or our _hatchling_ , please." Regina says.

In the same moment, they hear a thud coming from the living room and then a rather dramatic wailing coming from Amelia.

,,Uh-oh," Maleficent mutters and attempts to stand up.

,,I'll see what happened. Stay where you are," Regina says firmly and rushes into the living room. She finds Amelia lying face down on the carpet while Neal pats her back and Emerald watches from a distance.

,,What happened?" Regina asks the children and picks Mia up from the floor.

The toddler cries rather heartbreakingly and wraps a little arm around Regina's neck. Her little voice trembles when she says: ,,Pushed me."

,, _Who_ pushed you, sweetheart?" Regina asks and strokes her daughter's dark curls.

Amelia points a tiny finger and says: ,,Emerald did."

,,Is that true, Emerald?"

Emerald violently shakes her head in denial.

,,She did," Neal says. ,,I saw it."

,,Emerald if we do something bad we don't lie about it, alright?" Regina says strictly. ,,And we don't _push_. Now apologize to your sister."

,,Sowry," Emerald mutters halfheartedly.

,,No," Regina says firmly. ,,You have to say it properly. Like you mean it."

,,I'm sorry, Mia."

Mia squints her blue eyes at Emerald and then says: ,,I don't wanna play anymore." She clings to Regina like a little monkey.

,,You don't have to play if you don't want to," Regina soothes. ,,Do you want to come into the kitchen with mama instead?"

,,Yeah."

Regina carries the unhappy toddler into the kitchen and sits down with her on a chair. Amelia continues to cling to her.

,,What happened?" Maleficent asks.

,,'Merald push me!" Mia exclaims.

,,That wasn't very nice of her," Maleficent mutters.

,,I asked her to apologize, but the problem is that I have no idea how to punish a disobedient two year old," Regina confesses and adjusts Amelia on her lap.

,,How did you punish Henry?" Emma asks.

,,I didn't," Regina shrugs. ,,He never needed punishment."

,,What, never?" Emma half chuckles.

,,Well, he might have been close once or twice, but I never actually punish him in any way. Maybe that was wrong of me, I don't know," Regina muses and thinks back to her own childhood. Having Cora as her mother hadn't exactly been easy, and Regina vividly remembers how frightened she often was when she did something wrong. She absentmindedly touches the scar on her lip.

Within seconds, Maleficent's hand lands on Regina's. No doubt the dragon knows where Regina's thoughts went just now.

Regina's head snaps up and Maleficent looks at her and silently asks "are you alright?" by tilting her head to the side.

Regina smiles reassuringly and gives Mal's hand and gives her wife's hand a little squeeze. And then she pushes the more darker thoughts out of her head and continues her conversation with Emma and Snow. No reason to think about the past. It's so long ago now.

 **To Be Continued..**


	38. Arrival

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Arrival part I:**

,,I think it's gonna start today."

Regina turns around in the bed. The bedroom is still dark, and she's barely awake when she says: ,,Pardon?"

,,The birth. I think it's gonna start today."

Regina blinks and tries to get her sleep depraved brain to cooperate and understand what Maleficent is saying. But a sleepless night, thanks to Amelia's hysterical fit isn't doing wonders for her mind.

,,Alright." she finally says, and then, as her brain finally catches up. ,,Are you in any kind of pain?"

,,No. But I feel strange," Mal says and wrinkles her nose. ,,Almost like my stomach is _bubbling_ , and we are not talking fire here."

Regina rolls out of bed and slips into a bathrobe. Best getting out of bed. She has a hunch that today is gonna be a busy day.

,,Stay in bed," she advises the dragon.

,,Why?" Maleficent half-chuckles, already trying to get out of bed. ,,I feel fine."

,,I know, but if the birth is gonna start today, you are going to need plenty of rest."

,,I'm aware. I did it once. Give me hand?" Maleficent asks and abandons all attempts of getting on her feet on her own.

,,Laying an egg is not comparable to giving birth," Regina points out and helps her very pregnant wife out of bed.

,,I'm _huge_ ," Maleficent complains and rubs her enormous stomach.

,,Well…" Regina can't really argue with that. Maleficent's stomach is sticking out, and it's an absolute mystery to Regina how she can walk without tripping.

,,I'm beginning to feel offended, my _love_ ," Maleficent warns and glares at Regina.

,,You look beautiful," Regina amends. God forbid she should insult her dangerously pregnant wife.

,, _Thank_ you." Maleficent sneers and doesn't look one bit convinced. ,,Tell your son to stop growing."

,,Stop growing," Regina jokes and puts her hand on Mal's enormous stomach. ,,You are making your mother tired."

Her little attempt at being funny somehow works, and Maleficent chuckles warmly and puts her hand over Regina's.

Regina's "mother instinct" kicks in as soon as she hears movements coming from the twins' room, and she warns Maleficent not to trip over anything. Then she heads into the little dragon's room and finds their daughters wide awake, and very, very alert. Way too alert for this hour, she thinks to herself. But there's not much she can do about it. Amelia and Emerald are very much awake and coaxing them into sleeping a bit longer, is a battle Regina would lose within minutes. So instead of wasting energy on that, she lifts her daughters out of their cribs and asks them if they are ready to start the day. Both of them squeals yes. Battle lost indeed.

Regina quickly dresses them, and once that's done, she opens the curtains and looks outside for the first time that day. The entire town is covered in a thick layer of snow. Where the hell did that come from? There were only specks of snow yesterday, and now all of Storybrooke has suddenly frozen over. Regina has never been a fan of snow, it tends to complicate everything, and it's still coming down pretty heavily.

,,I think today is gonna be a snow day," she tells Amelia and Emerald.

,,Can we go play outside?" Emerald asks excitedly. God knows where that nature loving gene is coming from. Certainly not from Regina.

,,Maybe if it isn't too cold. We'll see." She tells them and brings them downstairs with her where Maleficent already waits for them, fully dressed. She too, is looking out of the window.

,,Look at that," she says and gestures to the snow falling from the sky.

,,Mmm. The weather is acting outrageous."

Maleficent sighs. ,,Look at that sky. Today would have been perfect for a flight."

,,Oh." Regina wraps an arm around her (as much as she can given the baby bump) ,,I'm sorry you can't fly around right now."

Maleficent turns around and brushes her thumb over Regina's cheek. ,,I'm sure I'll survive." And then she leans in and kisses Regina.

 _Oh. Alright_. Maleficent was a strange one. Sure, her hormones had been raging sometimes, but her need after being touched or general cuddling hadn't decreased at all. Well, there had been one or two weeks in her first trimester, but after that? Nope. Maleficent had more or less been clinging to Regina ever since.

,,If you are this loving toward me during labor, I'm giving you a medal." Regina quipped.

,,I _will_ scream at you when the labor starts," Maleficent promises and kisses Regina again. ,,But for now…"

Regina chuckles and returns the kiss, which is actually a bit tricky right now. Maleficent's stomach is making it quite impossible to hold her in any way, so Regina has to settle for resting her hands on the baby bump for now.

,,Eww," Amelia comments and brings her mothers back to reality.

,,No _kissing_ ," Emerald adds and shoots Regina and Maleficent a very stern look.

,,That's not fair," Maleficent protests.

,,Kissing too much," Amelia states plainly.

,,I think they may have a point there," Regina says dead serious.

,,Must you take everything that's nice away from me?" Maleficent says theatrically.

,,Very dramatic. Our children are hungry," Regina scoffs and lifts Emerald and Amelia into their high chairs.

Breakfast is as usual a very noisy affair, but Regina wouldn't have it any other way. Amelia and Emerald may leave stains here and there, but they are happy and squealing in delight. That's the only thing that matters. The table cloth is washable.

,,How are you feeling?" Regina asks between bites of toast.

,,Quite well," Maleficent shrugs.

,,Really?"

,,Mm. My hunch was wrong."

,,Maybe your "dragon sense" is failing," Regina suggests innocently.

,,Not a chance," Maleficent narrows her blue eyes at Regina. ,,I would watch it if I were you."

Regina just chuckles. ,,I hate to break it to you, my dear, but you aren't terrible intimidating at the moment."

,,Just you wait. In two months I'm gonna…"

,,Yes, yes, notice me tremble." Regina says flatly and takes a sip of her morning tea.

Maleficent glares at her.

It soon turns out that _absolutely nothing_ baby-related is happening today, and Maleficent soon grows tired of staying in the mansion.

,,Can't we go somewhere?" she asks.

Regina looks outside. The landscape is still pretty winter-y, but it has stopped snowing. ,,Where would you like to go?"

Maleficent considers it for a moment, and then her face lights up in a smile. ,,How about our cabin in the woods?"

,,I think suggesting a romantic getaway is a bit ambitious of you, my dear."

,,Not a romantic one," Maleficent insists but then tilts her head. ,,Even though that would have been nice…"

,,Kindly stay on the subject."

,,You were the one who started talking about romantic getaways."

,,I was making a joke. Get to the point."

,,Romance aside," Maleficent starts and makes a grimace at her own words. ,,What about just a getaway?"

,,So you want to spend time in the woods like a forest animal?" Regina teases. ,,I suppose we could do that. But I am not bringing the little ones out there in this weather."

,,Just you and me then." Maleficent smirks and gives Regina a certain look.

,,That would be so much more convincing if you didn't stumble every time you try to walk."

,,Shut up."

But Maleficent obviously gets it her way. They call Lily, and she and Mulan comes over to the mansion to watch the little dragons.

Regina and Mal packs a few things, stuffs it into the Mercedes and then drives into the woods.

The cabin looks exactly the same. To think Regina was unimpressed the first time she sat foot here. Now the cabin looks mighty impressive.

They have been here a few times after their honeymoon a few years back, but not as often as they should. Having two children kind of steals every opportunity of prolonged weekends and getaways.

Maleficent grins as she looks around in the cabin. ,,I have _so_ many fond memories from this place."

Regina smirks. She herself have quite a few good memories from this cabin. Including getting pregnant with their children. She still remembers when she calculated that. That little event is still a source of amusement from Maleficent, not to mention how it still feeds her already overinflated ego.

,,I'm gonna sit down," Maleficent announces and sits down on the couch with some trouble.

Regina leaves her to rest while she gets the fireplace going and unpacks the few things they brought.

This is really quite cozy, Regina thinks to herself as they curl up on the couch under a blanket. They should definitely do this more often. Just curling up and talking, and watching bad television.

,,We should bring the children next time," Maleficent says without taking her eyes of the television.

,,We should," Regina agrees. No doubt Amelia and Emerald will love this place. No doubt they will be interested in the gemstones Maleficent has incorporated everywhere in the house.

They watch television for a few hours, and for some reason Regina lets Maleficent chose the program.

Bad decision.

They soon end up watching "Game of Thrones", and Regina protests a great deal. She isn't particularly fond of that show. Too much violence and bad CGI.

,,The dragons are terrible animated, you are right about that," Maleficent agrees.

,,Glad we agree on something."

,,But she's cute," Maleficent continues and nods to the television where Daenerys' trusted friend, Missandei currently is on screen.

,,I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Maleficent laughs. ,,You are very cute yourself when you're jealous."

,,I am _not_ jealous," Regina denies and silently curses that damned program.

Maleficent sniggers again and gestures to her large baby bump. ,,I think it's safe to say that I am as committed to you as I can possibly be, my love. You have no reason to be jealous."

,,Then stop complimenting other women," Regina murmurs, well aware how jealous and horrible she sounds.

,,She looks terrible," Maleficent assures and glances towards the exotic woman on screen.

,,You and I both know she doesn't."

,,What was that?"

,,Nothing."

They spend quite a while like that. Arguing and bickering nonstop, and Regina enjoys every moment of it. Watching television with Maleficent is certainly never boring. She has an opinion about everything, and had it been anybody else, Regina would have found it annoying. But not with Maleficent. Never with Maleficent.

After a while, Regina decides that she should start preparing some lunch for them, and Maleficent excuses herself to the bathroom for the millionth time that day.

Regina looks out of the little cabin windows while she makes the food. It's started snowing again, and it's really coming down hard now. There's a thick layer of snow covering everything, and seeing the road, or even driving would be impossible at this rate. It would be dangerous to try.

Oh well. They are warm and cozy in here. Just let it snow. It can't really harm them.

Regina has just finished setting the table for two when Maleficent comes back into the living room.

Regina is just about to announce that the lunch is ready when she stops and stares at her wife. Maleficent looks a bit off. Almost rattled, even a bit _panicked_.

,,Mal? Is everything okay?"

,,I think… I think my water just broke…..."

 **To Be Continued..**


	39. Arrival part II

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Arrival part II:**

,,You're kidding me," Regina says firmly, and a bit naively. Because obviously Maleficent wouldn't joke about this. That would be a very bad joke, even for her.

,,I wish that I was," Maleficent assures. ,,But, unfortunately I am not."

Regina looks out of the window again. There's a thick layer of snow covering the entire town, and it's still snowing. Driving wouldn't be a wise idea, but…

,,I'll start the car," Regina says and goes outside before Mal gets the chance to stop her.

The weather is really dreadful. The wind is howling and whirls snow around in the air. It's impossible to see anything, and Regina trips several times before she makes it to the car.

The Mercedes is almost covered in snow, and Regina has to force the door open because of the cold weather.

And of course, absolutely _nothing_ happens when she tries to start the engine.

Perfect.

Regina tries one more time. Nothing whatsoever happens. Obviously, the cold weather is preventing the car from starting.

Oh well. Then there's just one thing she can do. Regina climbs out of the car again and waves her hand to transport them both to the hospital.

Nothing happens.

 _You_ _have_ _to be kidding me_!

Regina tries again and anticipates that blessed sound of swirling magic and that purple shade. But still nothing happens.

What the hell is wrong with her magic? Why isn't it working? It _always_ works. Has never failed her before.

Regina slowly walks back to the cabin while she considers the next step. For once, she's out of suggestions. What a situation they are stuck in now.

She can barely shut the door because of the strong wind, and it's a bit of a struggle, but in the end, she manages to slam the door shut and lock it.

,,The car's not starting," she states plainly. ,,The engine is most likely frozen."

,,I'm sensing an "and"." Maleficent replies.

,, _And_ my magic is unstable."

,,As in not working?"

,,Precisely. Please tell me yours have returned."

Maleficent shakes her head. ,,The baby is feeding off of it, you know that."

Regina checks her phone. No reception. Great.

 _Now what_? Regina considers it, and reaches the conclusion that there is only one thing she can do.

,,What are you doing?" Mal asks and frowns as Regina reaches for her coat.

,,I am gonna walk back into town and get you some help."

Regina walks towards the door, but Maleficent gets in front of her and blocks the way. ,,Absolutely not."

,,Excuse me?"

Maleficent folds her arms across her chest. ,,I can't let you do that."

,,What?"

,,The weather is terrible, Regina, and it's a long way back to town. You could get hurt."

,,That is ridiculous. I'll be fine," Regina insists and tries to get out of the door, but Maleficent isn't moving.

,,Kindly step aside, Maleficent."

,,No. I'm not letting you freeze to death."

Regina takes a deep breath and tries her best not to murder her wife. ,,You _are_ aware of what's going on right now, right? Your water just broke."

,,I know."

,,Which is leading up to the birth."

,,I'm just as well informed as you are, my love." Maleficent states calmly. ,,But I'm still not letting you walk of in this weather."

,,So you're telling me that you want us to stay put here, without reception and waits for the storm to be over?"

,,Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm so glad you keep up."

,,Have you lost your _mind_?! You need medical attention, for gods sake!"

,,Think about it, Regina," Maleficent says in a calming matter, which is absolutely ridiculous. Maleficent is _not_ the calm one. Regina is. Maleficent is the one who always loses her cool and snaps. Regina on the other hand, is always calm and collected.

,,My water only broke seconds ago, it will be hours before the actual birth starts," Maleficent continues, and obviously, she's right, but Regina isn't happy about it. The thought of being stuck in a secluded cabin in the woods with a "nearly ready to give birth"-Maleficent is positively _scary_. God, they shouldn't have come out of here in the first place. What the hell was Regina thinking when she agreed to this? In this weather? She should have known better.

,,Stop that." Maleficent says firmly.

,,What?" Regina blinks, still wrapped up in her thoughts.

,,You are currently hitting yourself in the head about the situation we are in, and it's not in any way your fault. Just to clarify."

Regina rolls her eyes and stares up at ceiling. Sometimes it's more a curse than a blessing that Mal knows her so bloody well.

,,Come," Mal says and ignores Regina's scowl as she drags her over to the couch again.

Regina finds it absolutely ridiculous that she's sitting and watching Game of Thrones when Maleficent's water just broke, but nevertheless, here she is, watching Game of Thrones like it's a completely normal day.

,,Who do you think he will look like?" Maleficent asks, abruptly and seemingly out of nowhere as Regina looks at the television screen without actually knowing what the hell is going on.

,,What?"

,,The _baby_. Our _son_ ," Maleficent says and articulates very, very slowly, like Regina is dense.

,,Oh. I don't know, a bit of both of us?"

,,Hmm. I hope he'll take after you."

,,Why?"

,,Because you're beautiful," Maleficent shrugs.

,,So are you," Regina replies instantly. And it's not just an automatic answer. It's genuine. Maleficent's beauty cost many a sleepless night when she was young. Even drugged up on a curse and with wild hair and slightly unfocused eyes, Maleficent had been heart wrenchingly beautiful, and Regina hadn't been blind.

Maleficent wrinkles her nose and glances down her body, her blue eyes wanders from her swollen feet to the large baby bump. ,,Seriously? I'm huge. I look like a.."

,,A pregnant woman," Regina finishes the sentence. ,,And a very beautiful one."

Maleficent opens her mouth as to protest, but Regina shoots her a stern look: ,,Shush."

Maleficent sniggers a little and wrap an arm around Regina. ,,This is nice. We should do this more often."

,,What? Getting stuck in a secluded cabin whilst your water breaks?" Regina says flatly.

Maleficent huffs. ,,No, idiot. Cuddle. We don't do that enough."

,,I think that's the _only_ thing we do." Regina rebuts.

,,Is it?"

,,Yes. And the problem is that you can't seem to ever get enough."

,,Enough of you? No, not really," Maleficent smirks. ,,You are highly addictive."

,,Are you comparing me to a drug?"

,,Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing, moon of my life."

Regina frowns. ,,I think you've been watching too much Game of Thrones."

,,Right. That's highly addictive too," Maleficent chuckles and turns her attention back to the screen.

Regina's is still very much on edge, and can't focus properly on the action on the screen, but Mal is completely enthralled with the action, and therefore highly dissatisfied when the lights suddenly flickers and then shuts off completely with the television.

,,What the hell?"

,,I think it's a blackout," Regina sighs. Wonderful. No magic, no working car, no lights _and_ an "almost ready for labor" Maleficent. What a fucking disaster.

Regina wouldn't be above throwing a fit, but she knows she can't very well do that. Not given these circumstances. So instead she settles for muttering a few of her favorite curse words as she fetches a couple of candles to bring back some light in the cabin.

,,This is turning into an interesting evening," Mal comments.

,,That's one way of putting it."

Maleficent checks her watch. ,,It's gonna be dark soon."

,,I'm well aware." Pretty soon it's gonna be pitch black outside. Regina once again silently curses their bad lucks. The idea of spending the whole night out here is less than pleasant. No matter what Maleficent says about dragon strength, labors hurts like a bitch, and Regina isn't particularly interested in having Maleficent going through that ordeal without the proper medicine, not to mention lots of doctors and nurses.

With no television to distract her from what was going on, Mal looks slightly on edge too, and Regina immediately picks up on it and starts talking with her about everything and nothing. God forbid that Maleficent was getting nervous, it was bad enough that Regina was.

After a few minutes of chatting, Maleficent suddenly frowns and squirms slightly.

,,What?" Regina asks.

,,I think I just experienced a contraction." Maleficent says dully.

,,Alright. Are you in pain right now?"

,,No, it's already gone."

 _Yes, for now_. Regina knew perfectly well that it would only get worse from here. Literally. _Shit_. _Why the hell did they come here_?

,,You should lie down, okay?" Regina says, and for once, Mal doesn't argue with her, the dragon simply lies down on the couch without protesting.

When she said, "lie down", she actually meant in the bed, but okay, the couch was acceptable too. And just about the only acceptable thing about this situation. They are out here all alone, the weather is terrible, there is no light, none of them have no magic at the moment, and the car is currently unable to start.

 _Good god, what if we have to spend the night out here_?

No. No. Regina refuses to allow that thought to grow. Of course Lily will be concerned before then and come out here to check on them. Of course she will. After all, they said they would only spend a few hours out here.

Regina naively hopes that Mal somehow will manage to fall asleep. Just for a while. Regina could use a few moments to panic in private. And repeatedly curse herself for coming out here in the first place. That it had all been Maleficent's idea is not relevant right now.

The brunette suddenly realizes that she hasn't said anything for twenty something minutes, and Maleficent is watching her intensely from the couch. She looks worried, and that nearly makes Regina laugh. The dragon is the one with the contractions, and she's worried about _Regina_. That's ridiculous.

Regina looks out of the window. It's completely dark outside, and probably freezing cold, but the cabin starts to feel a bit cluttered.

,,Where are you going?" Maleficent asks immediately when Regina walks towards the front door.

,,I'm just gonna get some air. That's okay, right?"

Maleficent nods but warns: ,,No wandering off, little one. I'm not above following you."

,,I'll be right outside. Don't move," Regina shoots back and quickly walks outside. She was quite right. It is indeed freezing. But also quite… beautiful. It's stopped snowing, and the weather is cold and clear; stars lighting up the sky, and white snow covering the ground. If it hadn't been for this damned situation they are currently stuck in, maybe, just maybe, Regina would have been able to appreciate it. She doesn't realize that she actually _is_ appreciating it right now. Because damned situation or not, the world _is_ beautiful tonight.

When did she get this hopeful? So naively hopeful, so very Snow White hopeful? It's silly to even try, but still, Regina pulls her cellphone out and try calling Lily. Of course there's no reception out here. There never is. That's the whole point of this their little hiding spot. To be cut off from the rest of the world.

Regina sighs and heads back inside where she's greeted by a low: ,,Son of a _bitch_."

,,I hope that's not our son or me you're referring to," the brunette says. It's a very lame joke, even for her, but still Maleficent flashes her a little smile.

,,This _hurts_ ," the dragon states matter of factly.

,,I know. I'm sorry." There isn't much else she can say.

,,I think we're gonna be stuck out here all night," Mal states and undoes her tie, unbuttons her shirt slightly and frees her hair from the loose bun she's been sporting that day.

,,I fear you're right about that," Regina mutters on her way into the bedroom. Luckily there is an extra pajama lying in one of the drawers.

,,Do you think you can put these on?" the brunette asks as she returns to the living room and presents her wife with the pajama.

,,I can try," Maleficent huffs.

And somehow, the dragon actually manages to put on the pajama and lie back on the couch.

,,Do you think you can sleep for a while?" Regina asks. Sleeping would definitely be good for Mal. She needs plenty of rest for what's to come.

,,Are _you_ gonna sleep?" Maleficent replies and raises an eyebrow.

,,No dear, I'm gonna watch over you."

,,You can't stay up all night," Mal insists. ,,You are going to be exhausted."

 _Says the one who's having contractions_. ,,Don't worry, I've had plenty of coffee today. You just rest, okay?"

Maleficent doesn't look one bit convinced, but closes her eyes anyway, one hand resting on her large baby bump, and a little while later, Regina is positive that the dragon is sleeping.

That gives Regina some time to consider their options. Her magic hasn't returned yet, and given how cold it is, it's highly doubtful that the car is going to start.

How long is Mal going to be asleep, she wonders? Could she actually manage to walk back to town and get some help?

No. No, she couldn't. Regina knows that deep down. There is no way she would be able to pull that off. Even asleep, Maleficent's senses are hyper-alert, and the dragon would most likely wake up before Regina made it five steps outside. And then she would get angry. No, _pissed off_ , and babbling on about Regina's safety, and the chances of freezing to death in this weather. No. Regina wasn't interested in having her wife transforming into a dragon right now. That couldn't be good while she was in labor.

Regina curls up in the chair, and actually manages to doze off for a while. She isn't sure for how long she's been asleep, but when she wakes up again, Mal is wide awake as well and breathing heavily.

Regina instantly jumps up from the chair and kneels in front of the couch and takes Maleficent's hand. The dragon gave her hand a tiny, soft squeeze, and Regina was sure that it didn't quite measure up to what Mal was feeling right now.

,,It's okay," she assured. ,,You can squeeze just as hard as you want to."

Maleficent moans a little and mutters something about not wanting to hurt Regina.

,, _Go ahead_ ," Regina insists.

And after a while, Maleficent does. And then she publishes her "colorful" vocabulary.

Regina has heard her wife swear on several occasions, but never quite like this. Who knew an "old and wise dragon" knew so many curse words? Not even Emma Swan would measure up to this level.

And Maleficent's choice of words right now concerns Regina a bit. No, a lot. It obviously hurts quite badly already. This could mean that they are in for a speedy delivery. _Oh god_.

,,Why is this so _fucking_ painful?!" Maleficent groans and hisses.

Regina doesn't answer the rhetorical question, instead she just brushes Mal's sweaty locks away from her face. ,,Thirsty?"

,,Yes."

Regina quickly presents her with a glass of water. ,,Sip."

Maleficent obeys and drinks eagerly. ,,What time is it?" she asks between mouthfuls.

,,I'm not sure," Regina replies and gazes out of the window. The sky isn't completely dark anymore. Maybe it's early morning.

,,Oh god," Maleficent groans and tightens her grip on Regina's hand.

Regina's heart shatters into a million pieces at the sight of her wife writhering in pain. It's positively frightening to see Maleficent like this. So vulnerable. All of the sudden, she seems much younger, and definitely not over a thousand years old.

Regina does her best to comfort her and help her through the pain, but she doesn't really know what to do, doesn't know what to say. She's excellent at comforting their children when they are hurt, but she doesn't know how to comfort her wife.

,,Regina?"

,,Yes?"

,,How much do you know about midwifery?"

 **To Be Continued..**


	40. Chapter 40

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Snow way out:**

Regina quickly searches her brain for what she knows about midwifery.

Which is very limited.

Obviously, she knows _some_ things, but she also knows enough to know that she is in no way capable to do anything if there's something wrong with the baby or Maleficent.

 _Oh this is bad_. _Very bad indeed_.

Regina's hear speeds up and she silently curses the damned weather and the damned situation. It has started snowing again, everything is white outside, and the road has completely disappeared under the thick blanket of snow. The wind is still howling, no doubt it would be foolish to attempt to go outside.

And then she remembers that Maleficent is still waiting for an answer.

But what the hell is Regina supposed to answer? She is in no way qualified to do this. At all.

Normally, Regina isn't prone to swearing, but this situation definitely calls for profanity.

,, _Fuck_." Regina mutters and her hand balls into a fist.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. ,,Did you just _swear_?"

,,Fuck." Regina says again, because there isn't much else she _can_ say right now. There is no way to rationalize this hellish situation they are in.

Maleficent raises on her elbow and gives her wife a concerned look. ,,Are you having a panic attack, my darling?"

The most obvious answer would be " _yes_!", and truthfully, Regina is indeed having a very quiet panic attack. But she can't say that to her pregnant wife who's currently in labors.

,,I'm good," Regina says, and congratulates herself with how calm she sounds. ,,I'm just considering what we're gonna do now."

,,How about-…" Mal groans quietly and rubs her enormous belly. ,,You help me deliver this baby and we get the hell out of this place?"

,,I don't know how to do that," Regina says.

,,I'll do most of it," Maleficent quips. ,,You're just here for moral support."

,,Which I'm gladly doing, but…" Regina doesn't finish the sentence.

This wasn't exactly how she had pictured supporting her wife during labor. She would gladly hold her hand and murmur encouragements, but actually helping deliver their baby was something quite else.

Maleficent groans again, and Regina can see her forehead breaking out in sweat.

 _Oh, we're so screwed_.

Regina doesn't say that out loud. There is absolutely no reason to remind Maleficent just how _bad_ this situation is.

So instead she sinks to her knees next to her wife on the couch and takes her hand. ,,Everything will be fine. Just breathe, okay?"

It sounds absolutely ridiculous in her head. Such a cliché thing to say, but Maleficent just nods and squeezes Regina's hand tightly.

Regina can't remember the last time she felt this panicked and worried. Her throat feels too tight and _something_ coils at the pit of her stomach.

But her stupid panic attack will have to wait. Maleficent needs her right now, Regina can't allow herself to panic right now.

Very appropriately, Maleficent mumbles a soft ,,Ouch! Son of a…" and rubs her enormous stomach.

Once again, Regina holds her hand and whispers soothing words into her ear while wondering when Mal will murder her for sounding like an absolute moron.

But it doesn't happen. Maleficent seems _grateful_ for the clichés leaving Regina's lips and she whispers "thank you for being here" and kisses Regina's knuckles every so often.

Regina isn't sure how much time passes like this. The pitch-black cabin and the sound of snow still falling makes it impossible to have any sense of time.

But deep down, she knows that the clock is ticking, despite the power cut. Maleficent's groans of pains rises in volume and becomes more frequent.

They have already been here for a good while, and Regina doesn't need a medical degree to know that they are getting closer to the birth.

,, _Ouch! Fuck_!" Maleficent hisses.

,,Drink," Regina says and places a cup of water under Maleficent's lips.

,,Thanks. Oh god, I regret _everything_ right now," Maleficent groans and wipes her brow.

,,Completely understandable."

,,Except you. And the babies. Even this one who is causing me so much pain right now," Maleficent jokes weakly and smiles a little at Regina.

Regina returns the smile but then admonishes: ,,Don't talk. Spare your strength."

,,Yes, midwife."

Regina shakes her head at the absurdity and her stomach twists. She feels so damned _helpless_ right now. And she really doesn't like feeling helpless.

Maleficent immediately sees through her- of course she does, and grasps her hand tightly. ,,Don't be scared."

,,I'm not," Regina quickly denies. Maleficent really, _really_ shouldn't be worrying about her right now.

,,Everything will be fine," Maleficent continues and overhears Regina.

,,Of course. Just rest, okay? Or.. _try_ to rest," Regina corrects herself.

,,I will."

When people afterwards ask Regina how the hell she managed to keep her head on during this, she can honestly answer that she have no idea. Inside she's panicking, her stomach twists and she's in complete turmoil.

But on the outside, she's perfectly calm and collected. A rock-solid façade. She soothes, fetches water, holds her wife's hand and rubs her back whenever she needs it.

And again, for some strange reason, Maleficent is _grateful_ and doesn't ask Regina to shut the hell up. Maybe she's doing something right after all.

,,Is it… _fuck_!... still snowing?" Mal grits out, obviously in the middle of a particular nasty contraction.

,,I think so," Regina replies and moves the candles a little closer. It's getting increasingly harder to see anything.

,,Is there any chance you can knock me unconscious right now?" Maleficent groans and bites her lip.

,,No. I'm sorry. You have to be conscious for this."

,,Damnit. Laying an egg was so much easier."

Had the occasion been any different, Regina would have found that comment a bit funny. But obviously not right now.

As more time passes, Maleficent's grip on Regina's hand becomes increasingly tighter, her groans slips into whimpers and her entire body twists with pain.

Regina silently goes through the limited things she knows about child birth. Make sure the baby isn't blue. Check umbilical cord. Make sure it isn't wrapped around the baby's neck. Wrap baby up and keep him warm as soon as he enters the world. Cut umbilical cord.

And then there's Maleficent. No, Regina really can't think of that right now. Doesn't dare to think about what happens if Maleficent starts bleeding. She won't. She will deliver their son and everything will be fine. Of course it will. Deep breath.

,,Not much time between them now," Maleficent pants.

,,I know."

Maleficent's chest rises and falls fast as she wipes her brow again. Regina immediately jumps into action and dabs Mal's forehead with a cloth. The blonde's neck and face are flushed and the pajama she was wearing lies abandoned on the floor. Regina had protested at that, claiming that Maleficent should keep herself warm, but Mal had retorted, that as a dragon she felt permanently warm, and she could bear to wear anything right now. So Regina accepted it and fetched her a blanket instead.

,,Is it too late to back out?" Maleficent moans and squeezes Regina's hand.

,,A bit late I think, my darling," Regina mutters.

,,This is just so…" the dragon interrupts herself and yells in pain. The sound is like a slap to Regina's face, and she hates herself for doing this to her.

Suddenly, the lamps blinks twice and then the cabin is bathed in light. Both Regina and Maleficent protests at the sudden, bright light, and Maleficent covers her face. But Regina is grateful. _The power is back_. She can actually see what she's doing right now, and that's a huge relief.

,,Can you please shut off a few of them?" Maleficent moans. ,,Before I'm dying."

,,Please don't joke about dying right now," Regina mutters under her breath as she shuts a few of the lamps off.

,,This fucking _hurts_ , alright?!" Maleficent roars, and for a second the dragon in her comes out and tiny flames erupts from her mouth.

,,And please don't roast me either right now," Regina warns. ,,I'm useful.. ish."

To her surprise, Maleficent lets out a little, bubbly laugh at that.

Regina does her best to navigate through Mal's changes of mood when her wife cries out in pain again.

,,I think he's…" but whatever Maleficent is about to say, is lost to Regina when a tinkling feeling in her fingertips tells her that her magic has returned.

,,What.." Maleficent swallows thickly and appears to be suppressing a scream. ,,Was that?"

,,My magic. It's back." Regina quickly tells her.

,,Too little, too late," Maleficent groans.

,,No it's not," Regina protests. ,,I can transport us to the hospital in the matter of seconds now." She raises her hand to do so, but Maleficent catches her wrist and stops her.

,,No." the dragon moans.

,,No?" Regina repeats. ,,Maleficent, you need to get to the hospital. I can't.. I don't know how to…"

But Maleficent ignores that and says: ,,It's too late. I think the baby is coming. Right now."

 **To Be Continued….**


	41. Creating Life

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Creating Life:**

If Regina felt sick and nauseous before, then it's nothing compared to what she's feeling now, and Maleficent's words echoes in her head:

"The baby is coming. Right now."

Shit.

They are _so_ screwed.

,,Maleficent, transporting us to the hospital will take me a second, you don't have to…"

She never gets the chance to finish the sentence. Maleficent garbles out a string of less pretty words and clutches Regina's hand. ,,Tell that to your son."

Regina immediately abandons every attempt at discussing this. She really can't argue with a woman in labor.

And _in labor_ is exactly what Maleficent is. No doubt about that. The dragon cries out in pain, clutches Regina's hand and curses everything and everyone. Except the source of her pain, the baby.

And Regina, who has ever in her life assisted in a birth, finds herself doing just that. And being surprisingly good at it too, that is. She wipes Maleficent's sweaty brow with a damp cloth, brushes her golden hair away from her face. When there's a minimal pause between the labors, she manages to pull Maleficent's hair into a messy ponytail.

Not that there are many breaks between the labors. They seem to constantly crash down upon her, and the dragon curls her hand into a fist.

,, _Fuck_. This hurts so bad," she cries, and Regina's hear breaks into a million pieces at the sound.

,,I know, but you are doing _so_ well." She tries her best to soothe.

Maleficent smiles thinly at her. ,,From one expert to another."

That elicits a smile from Regina. She's really not an expert at this at all. But she's doing her best. And prays for an un-complicated birth.

Their attempt at having a "conversation" ends abruptly when the next round of labors hits Mal like lightening.

And as the labors proceeds, and Mal's cries of pain goes sharper, Regina notices how her skin gradually becomes warmer and warmer. Like her wife can't quite control the dragon in her right now.

At the next sharp cry of pain, Regina is forced to briefly let go of Maleficent's hand, and it's only when she feels the sharp, stinging pain, that she realizes that Maleficent just burned her skin by accident.

,,I'm… Sorry," Maleficent groans and her chest rises and falls too quickly.

,,It's fine. It's alright," Regina immediately assures. Now is really not the time for Maleficent to apologize for _anything_.

,,I… hurt… you." Maleficent grits out.

,,Don't worry about it," Regina says firmly. It's literally nothing. Just a small mark on her palm that can easily be removed with magic.

Maleficent's attempts at apologizing for unintentionally burning her wife is strangled by the next round of painful contractions.

Regina's protective instinct kicks in, and she forgets that they are in a cabin in the woods and not at the hospital. In some weird way, this feels completely right. No doctors and nurses hovering around them. Just Regina and Maleficent creating life far from civilization. Not the way she imagined this to go, but she's finally ready to accept that this is beyond her control. This is nature. And nature always just so happens to find a way.

,,I think… something is happening," Maleficent states a bit too matter of factly for this unconventional situation.

And something is indeed happening. Their baby is literally on the way.

,,It's the head," Regina informs the dragon and swallows something. She honestly feels a bit lightheaded, but now would definitely be a bad time to faint.

,,Splendid," Maleficent groans.

Well, that's debatable. It would seem like Regina is about to deliver a baby for the first time, and not just any baby, their _son_. If that's not nerve-wracking, then nothing is.

,,Push." Regina says plainly.

And the dragon does. She pushes. And screams. And pushes. And screams again.

Regina encourages and soothes while more and more of their baby is revealed to her. Soon the head is out completely, then comes the shoulders. And Regina vividly remembers how painful that part was. Maleficent screams again, and the lights in the cabin flickers.

,,Keep going," Regina says and squeezes Maleficent's hand. ,,He's almost here."

That seems to encourage Maleficent and her cheeks flushes as she pushes again.

Regina tries to remember how to breathe. The baby's shoulders are born. Now comes the rest of him.

Mal manages to push herself up into a half-sitting position and she nearly crushes Regina's already somewhat abused hand as she gives another hard push.

No matter how ready she thought she was, Regina couldn't have braced herself for this. With that final push, their son finally enters the world, and Regina catches him in the towel she fetched for the very same.

 _Maleficent just gave birth. Right here_. _In this cabin_. _Our son is here_.

And that he is. There's a moment of shocked silence from Regina, and a moment of exhausted silence from Maleficent, and then, the life-confirming, thin, wail from an infant.

 _This just happened_.

Regina looks down at the infant in her arms. Her brain is still trying to catch up with what just happened. Their son looks perfectly healthy, ten fingers, ten toes, but he's a little bloody. She should wipe him off a little. Still completely stunned, she carefully wipes her son's face, and he opens his eyes and wiggles dissatisfied in her arms.

,,Hello little man," she says softly and swaddles the baby properly in the towel.

,,Is he okay?" Mal asks, sounding completely exhausted.

,,I'm not a doctor or a nurse," Regina quips half-heartedly. ,,But he looks perfectly healthy to me." She places the newborn in Maleficent's waiting arms.

Maleficent's face, twisted with pain only minutes ago, immediately lights up in the most beautiful of smiles as she rocks their brand-new baby. ,,Ohhh, hello there, Jonathan. You are _so_ beautiful. Yes, you are."

Seeing Maleficent with their son for the first time, is definitely one of the moments Regina will remember forever, and she wouldn't have minded this moment to last just a bit longer.

But reality is, that they still are in the cabin, far from civilization and sanitation, and both their son and Maleficent needs to be checked by a doctor.

,,Can I take us to the hospital _now_?" Regina asks and looks at her hands. They are dramatically red from bringing their baby into the world.

,,That would probably be a good idea, my love," Maleficent nods and "swaddles" herself in the blanket once more.

And finally, Regina waves her hand, transporting all three of them from the cabin to the hospital.

The first one to notice the family on the hospital, is a rather shocked nurse who quickly gets Maleficent into a wheelchair. She takes one look at Maleficent, Regina's bloody hands and finally the baby in Maleficent's arms, and calls for doctor Whale while she wheels off with Maleficent.

Maleficent handles all of it very calmly, and even looks a tiny bit _amused_. Regina just shrugs to the nurse and mutters something about a surprise delivery.

Then, several doors are slammed open, and doctor Whale comes to their aid and he shoos the inexperienced nurse away and takes over.

Regina follows them down the hallway, and then Snow White emerges from a room. Apparently, she's doing volunteer work at the hospital today. Her green eyes widen at the sight of Maleficent with the baby, and Regina's still dramatic colored hands.

,,Regina! What the hell?!" the princess exclaims.

,,We had a baby." Regina says dully.

Snow once again looks at Regina's hands. ,,Is that supposed to be taken literal?"

,,Very much so," Maleficent chirpes in. ,,I think my wife needs a drink."

,,I think I need several," Regina mutters and finally cleans her hands with magic.

,,You should probably call my daughter," Mal muses as Jonathan coos in her arms.

,,Right." Regina lets doctor Whale take Maleficent and the baby into a room, and tells that she will be there in a second.

The brunette quickly finds her phone and calls Lily. She's not answering, so Regina settles for leaving a short message on her voicemail, informing her that baby Jonathan has arrived.

In fact, she makes a few phone calls. One to Henry, and one to Zelena, informing both of them that the new little dragon has arrived.

,,Please get some coffee in her before she faints," Maleficent calls to Snow.

,,I am _not_ gonna faint," Regina mutters but nevertheless allows Snow to guide her into a nearby chair. Sitting down actually feels quite good. Her head is spinning a little.

Snow quickly obeys Maleficent's order and fetches Regina a steaming cup of coffee.

,,Any chance you have something stronger?" Regina quips and takes a sip of coffee.

,,Sorry, no." Snow half quips. ,,Are you alright?"

Regina huffs. ,,I'm not the one who just gave birth."

,,No, but you did just deliver your own son," Snow says plainly. ,,That should be enough to make anyone feel dizzy."

,,I'm not dizzy," Regina firmly denies, even though she actually is. ,,I'm fine."

,,So is your wife," Doctor Whale interjects as he comes into the waiting room. ,,Both her and the baby is doing just fine."

,,Good."

Doctor Whale chuckles a little. ,,If you ever need a new job, we're always looking for midwifes."

,,No thank you," Regina says and ignores the sniggers coming from Snow. ,,One time was quite enough. Can I see my wife?"

,,In a moment," Doctor Whale says. ,,Stay here for a second and breathe."

,,I'm fine."

,,You are pale, and your pulse is most likely hammering away right now," Doctor Whale says flatly. ,,And probably dizzy too, I suspect. Stay where you are. You can see your wife in a second."

Regina narrows her eyes at him and gives him a look that screams "evil queen", but that doesn't bother him at all.

The door to the hospital slams open and Lily comes rushing in. Regina opens her mouth to ask where the hell her children is, but Lily beats her to it and explains that Mulan is with them.

Doctor Whale shows Lily into Maleficent's room, and the young brunette turns around and gives Regina an "aren't you coming?" look.

,,He won't let me," Regina snarls and nods towards doctor Whale. ,,Apparently I'm "too out of it."

Lily sniggers shamelessly. ,,I'll tell her you said hi."

Regina grumbles something and takes a sip of her coffee. She just wants to see her wife and newborn son, damnit.

Snow puts a hand on her arm. ,,You'll get to see her in a moment."

,,And is exactly how long is a moment?" Regina retorts and takes another sip of her coffee.

Ten minutes. That's how long a moment is. doctor Whale informs Regina that "her wife wants to see her", and Regina immediately jumps to her feet and strides into the room where Maleficent is lying in a hospital bed with their newborn son.

The dragon looks completely fine, if a little pink cheeked still. Her crystal blue eyes sparkles, her hair is delightfully mussed up and she's wearing one of those silly hospital gowns.

And she's absolutely beautiful.

Regina smiles widely at the sight. Maleficent with their newborn son. That is quite a vision.

,,There you are," Maleficent says and looks over Lily's shoulder. ,,What took you so long?"

,,Doctor Whale wouldn't let me in," Regina huffs. ,,He feared I was going to _faint_."

,,Ah. That explains the thundercloud above your head," Mal quips.

,,I don't like being bossed around," Regina says.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow, and Regina knows exactly why. The dragon usually succeeds with _bossing_ Regina around.

Regina ignores that. There's more important things that teasing right now. The sleeping baby in Mal's arms for instance.

,,He's beautiful," Regina beams.

,,He takes after you," Maleficent quips and stretches Jonathan out towards Regina. ,,Do you mind? My arms getting tired."

Regina takes the baby and looks at him properly for the first time. He's absolutely beautiful, and Regina immediately recognizes every last trait in his face. The shape of his nose, and the pouty, little lips. He even has a full head of dark hair, quite impressive for a newborn.

,,Are you even sure you were involved in this, mom?" Lily quips and nudges Mal's shoulder.

,,Excuse me?"

,,He's a miniature-Regina." Lily chuckles.

,,That he is," Maleficent replies and smiles widely. ,,No doubt who his mother is."

Regina doesn't say anything. She just holds her son in her arms. She keeps looking after any traits of Maleficent in the baby's face, but she doesn't find any. This baby is all her, for some strange reason. The resemblance is absolutely striking. It's like gazing into a mirror.

,,The resemblance is…" she runs out of words and smiles when Jonathan coos softly in her arms.

,,Striking," Maleficent nods. ,,Absolutely striking."

Regina finally tears her gaze away from her little "mirror" and asks her wife: ,,How are you feeling?"

,,Like I've just given birth," Maleficent quips. ,,No, jokes aside, I feel absolutely fine. I would actually like to go home."

,,That's not gonna happen right now, sorry," doctor Whale says as she comes inside followed by Snow who obviously couldn't stay away longer.

,,And why not?" Maleficent asks and flashes doctor Whale one of her famous "dragon-stares".

Doctor Whale remains completely unfazed thought, and simply shrugs. ,,An unexpected "home delivery" without any type of sanitation requires one more night at the hospital. Just to make sure everything is alright."

,,That's a good idea," Regina says before Mal gets the chance to argue. ,,I can handle things for one night."

,,Uh, no you can't," Lily interjects. ,,You've already _handled_ enough. I'm gonna call Mulan and tell her that we're having the little dragons for one more night."

And with that the young brunette disappears out of the door to call her girlfriend.

,,He's beautiful," Snow smiles and glances towards the baby in Regina's arms.

,,And all Regina," Maleficent jokes.

,,Sorry?" Regina offers.

,,It definitely wasn't a critic, my love," Maleficent laughs. ,,The more he looks like you, the happier I am."

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head at. Silly dragon.

Snow looks at the baby again and reaches out to stroke his hair. Regina willingly bends down so the princess can reach him.

,,One more dragon to add to the family." Mal chuckles tiredly.

,,And the last one," Regina adds sternly.

 **To Be Continued..**


	42. Jonathan

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Jonathan:**

Obviously, getting a physical reaction is completely ridiculous, the whole thing ended well. Maleficent is fine, and so is baby Jonathan.

But nevertheless, a physical reaction is exactly what Regina gets when she comes home to the mansion hours later.

It just suddenly dawns on her; how many things could have gone wrong. Their son could have needed oxygen, Maleficent could have started bleeding.

And that's what sends her into the bathroom where she promptly empties the contents of her stomach. Several times.

Afterwards, she finds herself unable to stand from the bathroom floor. Her otherwise well-functioning legs have suddenly turned into jelly, and her knees trembles uncontrollably every time she tries to stand.

 _Everything went well_ , she tells herself again and again. Mal and the baby is just fine.

Little does it help.

Then her body really betrays her, and she starts trembling. God, she's a fucking mess, she knows she is. It's utterly ridiculous that she's reacting so strongly when everything went fine.

When did she get so sensitive? When did every single emotion start to rush through her like the wind blowing in the trees? When did she start go get _affected_ by things?

That's been happening for quite a while, she tells herself. But it definitely became this "bad" after she had the twins.

The twins. Regina is so grateful that Lily offered to take Mia and Emerald for an extra night. She's definitely not fit to be a mother right now. She needs…. A moment to consume everything. And then a bath. Possibly some food. And then a good night's sleep if her thoughts will slow down any time soon.

Oh, how she wishes Maleficent was here right now. She would have known what do to, what to say to make Regina's breath slow down.

Maybe Regina should have demanded to stay at the hospital for the night. To curl up in one of those uncomfortable chairs and sleep next to Mal and their newborn son.

But obviously, doctor Whale wouldn't allow that.

Regina can suddenly feel how her breathing speeds up and she breaks out in sweat. Oh. A panic attack. She hasn't had one of those in a good while. _Why now_? She asks herself. It just seems so ridiculous to react like this now, when Maleficent and Jonathan both are safe and sound at the hospital.

She finally manages to stand from the bathroom floor and she quickly fills the tub with hot water. Hopefully _that_ will calm her nerves.

But no. Her breath is still ridiculously fast and there's a slight tremor in her right hand. Her brain keeps making up a number of scary scenarios including Maleficent and their newborn baby boy.

 _Kindly snap out of it_ , she scolds herself and closes her eyes in an attempt to calm down.

God, this is ridiculous. A fucking _panic attack_. And a fucking panic attack _now_ when everything is over.

Calm down. _Calm down_ , _calm down, calm down._ CALM. DOWN, she tells herself again and again.

And eventually, she does. In fact, she ends up falling asleep in the tub, and she only wakes once the water has gone cold.

She should eat, she decides as she puts a robe on and "sleep walks" back downstairs.

Regina finds that her stomach is tying in knots, but she actually manages to eat a bit before she more or less stumbles back upstairs and falls asleep, still wearing her bathrobe after the longest days in her life.

Next morning, Regina is still somewhat sleep depraved when she wakes up. Her brain has produced the scariest dreams all night long, many of them including Maleficent and their children in various terrifying situations.

But she thoroughly pushes all of that out of her head and smiles broadly when Lily and Mulan brings the little dragons back to her. Well, the _not_ so little dragons anymore.

,,You guys ready to meet your new brother?" she asks them and smiles when Amelia hugs her knees tightly.

,,Brother!" Emerald exclaims excitedly.

None of the twins seems willing to wait to meet this mysterious "thing" called "brother", so Regina takes each of them by the hand, and along with Lily, they head over to the hospital.

Maleficent is delighted to see them, and she instantly stretches a hand out towards Regina and the little ones.

Emerald and Mia tilts their heads rather adorable and then they grin widely at the sight of baby Jonathan in Maleficent's arms.

,,I think he got the stamp of approval," Lily grins.

,,And why wouldn't he?" Mal retorts. ,,He's absolutely perfect."

Regina chuckles as that, and the next second, Mal gently places Jonathan in her arms.

That gives Regina a fine opportunity to get a good look at her son. He barely wakes up, but just coos softly. He's absolutely perfect.

,,What's the matter with _you_?" Maleficent suddenly asks.

,,Pardon?" Regina tears her gaze away from their son and looks at her wife. Maleficent is watching her rather intensely, and she has that _look_ in her eyes. That look that tells Regina that she will see through any lie Regina might tell her.

,,Nothing is the matter with me," Regina says and flashes her a smile before turning her attention back to Jonathan.

,,You're lying." Mal states matter of factly as she lifts first Amelia, then Emerald into the bed with her. The little dragons instantly snuggle closer to their mother.

,,No, I'm not," Regina quickly denies, and silently curses Mal's ability to look right through her.

,,You are." Maleficent states just as calmly as before, but there's a familiar fire burning in her eyes now. She's not a fan of when Regina attempts to lie to her.

,,I'm not. And I'm fine." Damnit. That little "I'm fine" gave way too much away. She didn't have any reason to add that to the sentence. Now Maleficent will definitely know that something is up.

Much like the little dragons, Maleficent tilts her head sideways and stares intensely at her wife. Like she can look into her very soul.

But Regina is very much aware that Lily is still here, and currently pretends to _not_ be here.

,,Fine." Maleficent finally says after a good while. ,,But I will get you for this later."

And Regina knows exactly what that means. They're not done here. And Maleficent isn't planning on letting this one go that easily.

And she doesn't. As soon as Lily leaves, armed with plenty of pictures of the new little dragon, Mal instantly turns to Regina, pats the "too-small" hospital bed and says: ,,Sit."

,,I really shouldn't take up space in your hospital bed," Regina tries to reason.

But Maleficent completely ignores that and repeats a bit more firmly: ,,Sit."

So Regina does as instructed and sits down on the bed.

Maleficent spends a moment on stroking Jonathan's tiny little hand and then watch their other little dragons who busies themselves with crayons. Then the blonde turns to Regina and says: ,,Spill it."

,,You've just given birth. You shouldn't worry about me."

Maleficent sighs. ,,Regina, _my love_ , I can think of several ways to make you spill your guts…"

,,…And I'm sure most of them is unsuitable."

Maleficent's lips curls up in a mischievous little smile when she says: ,,Define unsuitable. But not right now. Stop changing the subject and tell me what's bothering you."

Regina sighs at her wife's stubbornness, but nevertheless she tells Maleficent about the panic attack she had last night.

And Maleficent listens patiently without interrupting.

,,I know it's silly…" Regina begins, but is immediately interrupted by Maleficent.

,,It's _not_ silly. How are you feeling now?"

,,Better," Regina smiles reassuringly. ,,It helped seeing you. Both of you." She adds and looks at the sleeping baby boy in her arms.

Maleficent nods a little at that, smiles, but keeps looking worriedly at Regina.

And that's the last thing Regina wants. Maleficent has just gone through childbirth in a secluded cabin in the woods. She shouldn't worry about Regina.

,,I'm fine," Regina says, and curses herself because it sounds too rushed. Too fast to really be assuring.

Maleficent doesn't look convinced, but doesn't get the chance to protest before doctor Whale pokes his head inside and clears both her and little Jonathan to go home.

,,Lovely!" Maleficent exclaims and swings one leg out of bed. ,,I really don't like hospitals."

,,Careful!" Doctor Whale admonishes and frowns at Maleficent's sudden movements. ,,Remember to get as much rest and you can. And I'm gonna send a nurse out to you tomorrow to check up on you and the baby after the… _unusual_ delivery."

,,That sounds good," Regina says before Maleficent gets the chance to argue, and doctor Whale nods, congratulates them again, and then leaves them alone.

,,I don't need a nurse to _check up on me_ ," Maleficent huffs.

,,Of course you don't," Regina brushes her off. ,,Are we getting out of here?"

,, _Yes_ ," Mal emphasizes and swings her other leg out of bed.

,, _Careful_ ," Regina hisses.

Maleficent shoots her a half-overbearing, half-amused look as she elegantly changes out of the pajama and into her clothes. ,,You _do_ know I'm a dragon, right? With dragon strength."

,,Dragon or not, you have still just given birth," Regina deadpans. ,,And you _will_ be careful."

,,Or what?" Maleficent teases as she buttons her shirt and brushes the tangles out of her golden locks.

,,Or I'll murder you later. Once the babies are asleep." Regina says completely flatly.

,,Murder who?" Amelia innocently pipes up.

,,Who, mommy?" Emerald adds.

,,Nobody," Regina quickly dismisses. God forbid her children overhears her making murder threats.

,,Let's go home," the brunette quickly continues, and Mal chuckles as Regina carefully places Jonathan in the baby lift.

Much like his sisters, Jonathan is a very easy baby. Calm, but with an ounce of that infamous dragon temper.

Maleficent claims that he inherited the temper from Regina, but Regina knows better.

Maleficent quickly regains her strength, and already two weeks after the birth of Jonathan, she talks about stretching her wings again, but Regina won't let her. Not yet, anyway. It's too soon. Way too soon. She needs to rest for at least two more weeks.

It's the middle of the night, pitch black and Maleficent remains sound asleep when Jonathan stirs in his crib next to their bed. And Regina doesn't have the heart to wake her up.

So the brunette silently slides out of bed, slip a robe over her pajamas and picks Jonathan up, cradles him in her arms to soothe him. But he doesn't seem satisfied with just that right now, so Regina decides to bring him downstairs with her. No reason to wake Maleficent or Amelia and Emerald.

Regina has just stepped out of the bedroom with the infant in her arms, when she picks up on something. Something she didn't expect, nor wanted to hear in the middle of the night. A _noise_. More specifically, the sound of the front door creaking. Sounding very much like someone has just come into the house in the middle of the night.

Regina shifts Jonathan in her arms, cradling him with her left arm, so her right is free to produce a fireball if necessary. _Who_ would be stupid enough to break in _here_? In this house, owned by an infamous sorceress _and_ a dragon?

,,Someone with a death wish," Regina murmurs to the infant. ,,Let's see who we're dealing with, shall we, little dragon?"

Jonathan doesn't have a lot to say about that, and Regina slowly creeps down the stairs. She's not one bit afraid of whoever it is in their house. It's _them_ who's gonna be afraid in a second. But still, there are young children in this house, and the thought of someone sneaking around while they are all peacefully asleep isn't a nice one.

The brunette goes into the kitchen at first. That would be the obvious first choice for a burglar. The kitchen is where they keep their silverware.

But the kitchen is as empty as it was when she left it hours earlier.

Hmm. Regina once again shields Jonathan in her arms as she walks into the living room.

But the living room also remains empty and dark. And seemingly untouched.

Hmm. How very strange. Regina was sure she heard a noise. Maybe she needs to get her hearing tested.

,,Is mommy getting old?" Regina hums to Jonathan.

Jonathan doesn't respond to that either. Regina coos to him. She's a hundredth percent focused on the infant in her arms, and that's why her normally calm façade slips and her breath hitches in her throat when somebody behind her reaches out and touches her shoulder.

Regina instantly turns around, fully prepared to flambee whoever just touched her, but the next second, she lowers her hand when she finds out who is creeping around in her house in the death of night.

,,Hi mom," Henry grins and opens his arms to hug her.

,,Henry!" Regina half scowls, but nevertheless accepts a hug from her son. ,,Don't _do_ that. You gave me the shock of a lifetime! I thought you were a burglar!"

,,I know, I know, I should have called first," Henry apologizes and chuckles a little. ,,But I figured you guys would be asleep, so my original plan was to be asleep on the couch and surprise you in the morning."

,,Jonathan woke up. And I heard a noise," Regina explains.

Henry's eyes softens as he looks at the infant in Regina's arms. ,,So that's my new baby brother, can I?" he holds his arms out towards the baby, and Regina quickly places Jonathan in his older brothers arms.

,,Hey, little man," Henry coos, lifts an eyebrow and says to Regina: ,,I see what you mean, mom. He totally looks like you."

,,Spitting image," Regina nods.

,,It's so great to finally see him "in real life"."

Regina nods. Henry has only seen pictures of Jonathan so far.

,,And I haven't seen _you_ in ages," Regina reprimands her son and puts her hands on his shoulders. ,,Let me look at you. Are you getting taller? That's impossible, how can you still be growing?"

,,I'm pretty sure you need your eyes checked, mom," Henry jokes as he rocks Jonathan in his arms.

Regina mock scowls at the cheek.

Okay, so maybe he's not taller, but Henry _does_ look different though. His hair is longer than Regina has ever seen it before, almost brushing the collar of his shirt, and… Is that a stubble on his cheeks? Is he growing a beard?

Regina smiles and shakes her head a little. Her little prince is not her little prince anymore. He's _grown up_.

,,What is it?" Henry says when he catches Regina looking at him.

,,Nothing, you're just so… grown up," Regina laughs. ,,I'm afraid your old mom is having trouble keeping up."

,,You're not old, mom," Henry denies.

,,I swear, you were five years old yesterday," Regina half-jokes, and Henry laughs with her and wrap one arm around her, squeezing her in a hug.

Mother and son sits down on the couch, and Henry cradles Jonathan in his arms while he and Regina talk about his life at college in Boston.

Regina listens interested to everything Henry tells. She missed this. Having her son right here instead of talking with him over the phone. This makes a nice change.

,,Are you planning on having any more little dragons in the future, mom?" Henry teases lightly.

,,Henry!" Regina mock scolds and pretends to whack him over the head. ,,And to answer your question, _no_ , we are _not_ having anymore children. Three children under the age of five is _quite_ enough, thank you."

,,Well, if I can't keep you young, they sure will," Henry quips, and Regina chuckles.

,,Are you two having a late night party without me _again_?"

Regina whips her head around to see Maleficent come into the living room with tangled hair and a bathrobe over her pajamas.

,,Jonathan woke up," Regina explains. ,,And then I stumbled upon Henry here."

,,Actually, I scared the crap out of her," Henry corrects, and Maleficent sniggers.

Regina huffs. ,,I thought he was a burglar." And then, to Mal: ,,Why are you awake?"

,,Well…" Maleficent elegantly sits down next to Henry. ,,I suddenly got the distinct feeling of missing something. And I was right. When I opened my eyes, my wife and son was missing, so I went down here to investigate."

,,You should be asleep," Regina murmurs quietly.

,,No I shouldn't. And will you stop coddling me already?" Maleficent answers and her mouth twitches with amusement.

Henry chuckles.

,,Tell me about college life, Henry," Maleficent encourages and grins as she ruffles his hair.

 **To Be Continued..**


	43. Tis The Season

**Everything She Wanted**

' **Tis the season:**

With snow a certain season often follows, and thus also this year.

Before they know it, Christmas is upon them, and Regina wonders where the hell time has gone. How can it already be Christmas time again?

But no matter how much she wonders, it _is_ Christmas time again. It's time to bake cookies, buy presents, say "merry Christmas" to everyone and all that.

One on particular cold afternoon, Regina is out to buy the last Christmas presents for the children. Of course, Jonathan doesn't understand the concept yet, but Amelia and Emerald certainly does, and both girls are very much looking forward to the upcoming event.

Maybe Regina _does_ go slightly overboard with lavish gifts, but what the hell. It's only Christmas once a year. She wonders a great deal what to give Maleficent.

The dragon is so hard to buy a present for, and she never wishes for something in particular. It's the same thing every year. Regina has to play guessing games with her until she reveals what she really wants.

Regina rubs her gloved hands together. It's really cold today. Not stormy like it was when Jonathan was born, but still bloody cold. Maybe she should stop by Granny's on the way home and have some coffee.

But she quickly drops that plan. She's positively overloaded with Christmas presents, and the thought of stuffing them into a booth at Granny's only to pick them up again moments later is quite horrible. No. Getting warmer will have to wait until she gets home.

So Regina hurries through town. She wants to get home. It's _freezing_. In a moment her ears will probably fall off because of the cold.

Halfway home she spots something that makes her stop though. A large "for sale" sign outside Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Is he selling? Why is he selling? Regina hasn't heard anything about his business going downhill.

Maybe she should just ask the man himself. Rumple is standing outside the shop, rubbing his own hands together.

,,Are you shutting your business down?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,Yes I am, dearie," Rumple confirms.

,,Why?" Regina asks plainly. ,,Retiring from business?"

,,You could say that," Gold nods. ,,Belle and I have decided to move away from Storybrooke."

,,Seriously?" Regina asks. Now who would have thought that? Rumplestiltskin, the great and terrible Dark One willingly leaving Storybrooke and magic behind.

,,Indeed. We decided that it was time for Gideon to see some of the world before he grows older and heads out on his own adventures."

He looks so happy when he says it, and Regina returns he smile her old mentor sends her.

,,Well, I wish you luck then," Regina says.

,,Thank you. You wouldn't happen to know someone who might be interested in taking over the pawnshop?" Mr. Gold asks.

Regina considers it for a moment, but she can't really think of a suitable candidate. ,,I'm afraid not, but I'll keep my eyes and ears open."

,,I would appreciate that. Merry Christmas."

,,You too."

Regina continues her walk home, and she almost feels relived when she finally sees the light from the mansion. It's so cold out here, and she longs for the moment when she can finally step inside and "camp" in front of the fireplace for a few hours.

Regina elegantly balances all the Christmas presents on one arm while she pushes the door open with her other arm.

,,Mama, mama!" Amelia and Emerald comes racing out to greet her, and Regina chuckles.

,,What that?" Emerald inquires and points with a tiny finger to the many bags Regina is holding.

,,Something top secret," Regina quips and ruffles her daughters hair.

Emerald doesn't look satisfied with that answer, and she pouts rather adorably, making Regina laugh.

,,You'll have to wait, little dragon. Sorry." Regina apologizes without feeling really sorry for either of her children.

She walks upstairs and hides the presents away in their closet. That's the girls' presents done. Now she just needs to come up with something brilliant for her wife. Tricky.

Regina goes back downstairs and discards of her coat. Maleficent pokes her head up when the brunette comes into the living room.

,,Did you get everything?" the dragon inquires as Regina plops down on the couch next to her.

,,You bet," Regina chuckles as she brushes her thumb over Jonathan's cheek. The baby is fast asleep in Maleficent's arms. Rather impressive when the television is switched on and Amelia and Emerald is enjoying the movie rather loudly.

,,What are you guys watching?" Regina inquires.

,,"Muppets Christmas Carol"," Maleficent shrugs and grins because that's an ongoing joke between them. It had been Henry, suddenly feeling nostalgic who had introduced her to the movie at first, and Maleficent had been rather confused as to why _that_ was a classic, but as the time passed, Regina had caught her, and Henry watch it every Christmas.

,,Oh." Regina chuckles.

Maleficent laughs rather apologetic as she turns the volume up when Michael Caine bursts into "With a Thankful Heart".

,,Aren't the girls too young to watch that already?" Regina interjects and frowns. She still remembers how young Henry had been afraid of "The Ghost of Christmas Past".

,,Not scared," Amelia interrupts.

,,Not," Emerald agrees.

,,Well, there's your answer, my love," Maleficent sniggers. ,,Now hush, I'm trying to watch a movie."

Regina holds her hands up in mock surrender.

,,We should probably get the tree tomorrow," Regina muses a while later, when Amelia and Emerald is engaged in their toys scatted all over the floor, and baby Jonathan is sleeping soundly upstairs.

,,A very good idea." Maleficent agrees.

,,Any burning requests for Christmas?" Regina asks. ,,I still need to buy you a present."

,,You." Maleficent grins, and Regina rolls her eyes.

,,Isn't that request getting a bit old, my dear? You've had me for a while now."

,,And I can never get enough of you," Mal states like they are discussing the weather.

,,You are awfully unhelpful," Regina mutters and searches her brain for something she can give Maleficent for Christmas.

Maleficent laughs shamelessly at Regina's pout, and leans in and presses a light kiss to her cheek. ,,I'm sure you'll come up with something."

,,Or maybe you won't get any presents this year," Regina jokes.

Maleficent's laugh turns a bit more mischievous as she brushes a strand of hair behind Regina's hair. ,,Alright, maybe I _could_ think of a few things I would like for Christmas."

,,And I'm sure they are all highly unsuitable to mention when there are young children present."

,,Do you still have that _magnificent_ "Evil Queen" dress?" Maleficent asks purposefully innocent.

But for some reason, Regina finds that her cheeks are heating up, and she palms her forehead and mutters: ,,Good god, you are _awful_."

,,Are you blushing, my love?" Maleficent teases while she innocently plays with Regina's hair.

,,Of course not."

,,What about _you_?" Maleficent challenges. ,,What do you want for Christmas?"

Regina considers it. But she can't think of a single thing. It feels like she already has everything.

,,Well?" Maleficent asks.

,,I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't give each other presents this year," Regina muses.

,,I disagree," Maleficent says firmly.

,,You always disagree."

About a half an hour later, when Jonathan is awake, Maleficent gets an unbearable urge to go to Granny's, so they bundle the little ones up and heads outside in the winter weather.

,,One, two," Regina mock counts as Amelia and Emerald races outside and grabs their mothers hands.

,,Three," Maleficent goes along on the joke as she emerges with Jonathan in the stroller.

,,Three little dragons. Did I miss any of them?"

,,No, I _think_ you counted all of them," Mal jokes.

,,Come _on_ ," Emerald insists and tugs at Regina's hand.

,,Alright, alright, coming. Slow down."

But Emerald and Amelia doesn't seem very keen on slowing down, and eventually they run ahead.

,,Can you believe they will turn three years old in a month?" Maleficent asks and wraps her free arm around Regina.

,,No," Regina says and shakes her head. The thought seems impossible. Weren't the twins born yesterday?

,,Before we know it, they will start in school," Maleficent muses.

,,I know. It's crazy."

Amelia and Emerald reaches Granny's before Regina and Mal, and the little dragons doesn't hesitate. They simple open the door and rushes inside, nearly knocking prince Charming down.

,,Oops," Maleficent says without sounding very remorseful.

,,It's not funny," Regina insists, but she has a hard time keeping a straight face. David looks positively _startled_.

,,It was a little funny," Maleficent grins.

,,Yes. Yes it was," Regina surrenders and both women chuckles as they open the door.

,,Stop!" Snow White immediately pipes up when Regina and Maleficent appears on the threshold.

,,What?" Regina asks completely bewildered.

,,Mistletoe," Emma chirps in and grins as she points above them.

And she's right. There's indeed a silly mistletoe hanging above them.

,,And what if I had stepped inside with somebody else?" Regina drawls when Killian ten seconds later opens the door and shuffles over to Emma.

,,Then I guess you would have to kiss Killian," Emma giggles.

,,Absolutely not," Maleficent says completely flatly and looks a little murderous.

That elicits a few chuckles from various family members, but Regina isn't fazed. She quite likes it when Maleficent slips into "overly-jealous-dragon mode", and, to "honor the tradition", she leans in and gives Maleficent a slightly "modified" kiss. She could do better, but this is a public place.

,,Eww," Emerald interjects.

,,None of you would be here if I hadn't kissed your mother," Maleficent points out and ruffles her daughters hair.

Regina pretends she doesn't hear that. Nor the following chuckles from Killian.

,,Eggnog?" Maleficent offers once all of them are seated at a table.

,,Are you trying to get me drunk?" Regina asks sweetly.

,,Do I have to?" Maleficent smirks back, completely on board with Regina's teasing mode.

,,Not really."

Maleficent sniggers and gives Regina's shoulder an affectionate squeeze before she goes up to the counter and fetches two eggnogs.

Regina lifts Jonathan out of the stroller and smiles as Amelia gives him a soft pat on his little head. The little boy is still the spitting image of Regina. Only one month old, and he has a head full of thick, dark hair already. And a pair of very dark eyes. It's like looking into a mirror.

The boy is still half asleep and Regina chuckles softly as he sleepily grabs onto her finger.

,,Is he awake?" Mal asks when she returns with two glasses of eggnog.

,,Barely," Regina chuckles and shifts the baby in her arms so she can clink her glass with Mal's. ,,Cheers."

,,Cheers," Maleficent smiles and takes a sip of her eggnog. ,,Mm, not bad."

,,Not bad at all," Regina agrees.

The two women enjoys their eggnog and is engaged in yet another friendly slanging match, when Snow comes over to their table.

The two sorceresses momentarily stop their friendly banter and looks up at Snow. The princess looks like she wants to say something.

,,David and I are having a Christmas family dinner on the 24th. You two _are_ coming, right?"

The implication is clear. Saying no is not an option.

,,I've already invited Zelena, and of course, Emma and Killian are coming. You two are the last ones."

,,Of course we're coming," Maleficent says before Regina gets the chance to speak. ,,Right, Regina?"

,,Sure. If you can handle the wails from an infant," the brunette quips.

,,Of course we can," Snow assures and smiles. ,,That's settled then."

,,And there goes my dream of a quiet Christmas," Regina mutters once the princess is gone.

Maleficent chuckles and wraps an arm around her wife.

 **To Be Continued…**


	44. Tis The Season part 2

**Everything She Wanted**

' **Tis the season part 2:**

Regina finally puts on her heels and zips her red velvet dress. She runs a finger through her hair, which has been curled for the occasion. It's the 24th of December. The day of the get together at Snow and David's place.

Regina was clever enough to dress Amelia and Emerald before dressing herself, and the girls looks absolutely adorable in their little matching polka dotted dresses.

The bedroom door creaks, and for a moment Regina suspects that it's one of the girls, of possibly both of them, curios to see what their mother is doing.

But it isn't. It's Maleficent. And how she managed to slink past all the children is a mystery to Regina.

Maleficent tilts her head as she looks at Regina up and down, from her heels to her curly hair. It's a look that never fails to make Regina feel a little flustered, even after several years with the dragon.

,,You look…"

,,What?" Regina challenges. Maleficent never runs out of words.

,,Delicious," Maleficent smirks and gives Regina a certain look. Actually, a look she hasn't given her for quite a while now. They have been rather busy with their new little bundle of joy.

Regina is secretly pleased, but nevertheless rolls her eyes like she has heard it all before. And she smoothens the dress a little, brushes imaginary dust of the shoulder.

Maleficent's hands lands on her shoulders and she plants a light kiss on Regina's neck. ,,You look perfect."

,,Thank you," Regina says calmly. But she's fairly certain she's getting goosebumps where Mal's lips just touched her.

Maleficent's hands leaves her shoulders and Regina is just about to scold the dragon when her fingers tugs at the zipper in her dress, but then she realizes that Maleficent is in fact zipping her dress _up_ , not down.

,,Thank you," Regina repeats.

,,My pleasure. Though I would have preferred to zip it _down_ instead."

Regina laughs. _That's_ her wife alright. Now Regina recognizes her again.

,,Why do you have to wear a dress like this one?" Maleficent mock-complains, and Regina smirks.

Actually, the dress is fairly modest. Not too short, but still rather low cut. Not much, but still enough to make Maleficent complain.

,,I can wear something else?" Regina innocently suggests and fiddles with the zipper.

,,Stop that," Maleficent warns.

,,Why?"

,,Because if you start undressing I won't be held responsible for my actions."

,,You wouldn't.."

,,I definitely would." Maleficent purrs, and Regina believes her.

,,Fine. Then you'll have to live with this dress. Can you do that?"

,,I can handle it. I think."

,,You are _so_ impossible."

,,Indeed," Maleficent smirks and spins Regina around and starts playing with her hair instead of the zipper.

,,You are messing up my hair," Regina warns.

,,I don't care."

,, _I_ care," Regina insists and pushes her wife away. ,,What do you think the Charmings would say if I showed up with crazy hair?"

,,That we were celebrating Christmas early?"

,,You're awful." Regina says flatly.

The weather is chilly, so instead of walking, they choose to drive the short distance to Snow and David's farm house.

The stroller is retrieved from the car, and the still sleeping Jonathan is carefully placed in it. Amelia and Emerald runs ahead, and Regina warns them about the slippery road.

The warning works quite well on the two year old's, but Regina doesn't heed her own warning, and she suddenly slips on the icy road.

Maleficent is beside her within seconds and grabs her upper arm the very last minute. Thank god for her good reflexes.

,,Are you alright?" the dragon asks as she carefully guides Regina back on her feet.

,,Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Regina half-chuckles.

,,That looked funny," Maleficent states plainly.

,,I'm sure it did."

They walk up to the Charming residence, Snow greets them by the door, and Regina and Maleficent leaves the fast-asleep Jonathan on the porch. He's bundled up, and they can easily hear him if he wakes up.

,,Come in, come in," Snow says briskly and ushers them inside.

,,Thank you," Maleficent says and hides a yawn behind her hand.

Regina can't blame her. Jonathan kept them up from 12 to 4 that night, and once he was asleep, Amelia woke up and kept them up from 4 to 6. Talk about a long night. Snow bends down to greet Amelia and Emerald, and both little dragons gives the princess a tight hug.

,,Don't choke Snow, girls," Regina admonishes as she discards her coat.

Maleficent finds that to be ridiculously funny, and if she squints, Regina can see the humor in it.

,,Words of advice?" Maleficent chuckles.

,,Indeed. Nothing good comes from choking Snow. Lesson learned." Regina says completely flatly.

,,Nice to see you," Emma interrupts as she comes into the hall to great them.

,,And even on time today," Killian teasingly adds.

Regina pretends not to hear that particular remark. But the former pirate is absolutely right, though. She and Maleficent _have_ been prone to arrive late. For various reasons.

,,Thank you for having us," Mal says and jumps to Regina's aid.

As they sit down around Snow and David's round table, a looming shadow outside makes Emerald squeal in delight, and Amelia pipes up:

,,Lily, Lily!"

And the toddler is right. It is indeed Lily in dragon form who's flying around outside.

,,Wanna fly too!" Emerald says.

,,Absolutely not," Regina very quickly dismisses. She's still not completely "zen" with the fact that Emerald and Amelia will have the ability to transform into dragons when they reach the teen years, and the thought of the three-year old's sitting on top of a giant dragon is enough to make her palm go slightly damp.

,,What's wrong with flying?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow. ,,You liked it the last time."

,,I did," Regina confirms. ,,But I'm not a three year old slightly uncoordinated toddler."

,,Good point," Maleficent nods.

,,When can _you_ fly again?" Zelena asks interested and takes a sip of her drink.

,,In a month or so," Maleficent replies.

,,You miss it?" Killian guesses.

,,As a pirate would miss his ship," Maleficent quips.

They are halfway through dinner when baby Jonathan suddenly wakes up and makes them aware over how unhappy he is with being stuck in his stroller while everybody else in inside.

Both Maleficent and Regina rises from their chairs, and Regina quickly puts a hand on her wife's shoulder.

,,I'll get him."

,,I can go," Maleficent interjects, but Regina wouldn't hear of it. Maleficent was the one who took "double shift" with Jonathan last night.

,,I insist," Regina half-smirks and before Mal can protest, the brunette disappears out on the porch to tend to their disgruntled son.

,,Are you unhappy, sweetheart?" she coos as she lifts Jonathan out of the stroller and cradles him in her arms.

And Jonathan does indeed look rather unhappy, his little face all blotchy, and his dark eyes squints slightly as he looks up at Regina.

Regina shakes her head. He looks _so_ much like her when he does that.

She hears shuffling behind her, and then Emerald comes out on the porch.

,,Hi honey," Regina says softly and ruffles her daughters hair.

,,Can I see?" Emerald inquires and stands on her tippy toes to get a better look at her little brother.

Regina indulges her and bends down slightly, giving Emerald a closer look at baby Jonathan.

Emerald flashes her mother a beaming smile. ,,Cute."

,, _Very_ cute," Regina agrees and smiles as Emerald reaches out and tickles Jonathan's cheek.

Regina quickly estimates that Jonathan won't go back to sleep right now, so instead of using her strength and energy on accomplishing the impossible, she carries the infant inside. Emerald follows her like a faithful shadow. Well, actually the toddler is currently holding on to a fistful of Regina's dress which makes it a bit difficult to walk.

,,If your mother doubles over with the baby in her arms, it means that two things I love will get hurt," Maleficent mock-warns the toddler.

Emerald looks up at her blonde dragon mother with a look of confusion in her eyes. Clearly, Maleficent's words are a bit too advanced for a two, almost three year old.

,,Let go," Regina précises gently.

That Emerald understands fairly quickly, and she reluctantly loosens her death grip on Regina's dress.

,,Thank you, sweetheart," Regina says and ignores the pout on her daughters face.

,,Can I..?" Snow asks and motions towards the sleeping baby in Regina's arms.

,,Be my guest, dear," Regina answers and hands Jonathan over to Snow. It suits her fine that the princess wants to hold the baby. Regina wasn't quite done eating.

,,Hi there, mini-Regina," Snow coos to the baby.

Zelena chuckles at that and flashes her sister an amused glance.

As on timing, Jonathan flashes Snow a look of disapproval.

,, _That's_ definitely Regina," Emma sniggers.

,,It is _not_ ," Mal says calmly, coming to Regina's aid for once. ,,Regina hasn't given anybody such a look in ages, have you, my darling?"

,,I don't think so," Regina shrugs. She hasn't been feeling very disapproval for a long time.

Maleficent gives her wrist a soft squeeze.

 **To Be Continued..**


	45. Better Than Nice

**Everything She Wanted**

 **-Better than nice:**

Christmas with the little ones was wonderful.

Wonderful, but admittedly, a bit noisy too.

Regina is more than just a little tired when they finally manages to tuck Emerald and Amelia in for the night. Jonathan has obviously been asleep for hours, but the little dragons insisted upon staying awake for as long as possible. Putting them to bed early would have been impossible anyway. After all those Christmas cookies and sweets, they were completely high on sugar.

But finally, _finally_ , the little ones settle down and Regina and Maleficent are able to soothe them to sleep.

Regina glances at her watch as she heads back downstairs. It's only ten pm, and she's exhausted. Maybe she _is_ getting old.

,,Well, that took a while," Maleficent comments as they sit down on the couch once more.

Regina just nods and leans her head back. After a day full of excitement, it feels good to close her eyes just for a moment.

Maleficent's slender fingers wraps around her wrist. ,,Thank you again for that wonderful present, my love."

Regina nods again and smiles a little without opening her eyes. After searching her brain again and again and again, she had finally come up with a present for her wife. Gold's shop. Maleficent had talked about getting a job for a long time, and what better than a shop full of nick knack? The perfect present for a dragon with a fondness for shiny things.

Maleficent had been thrilled and a little overwhelmed when Regina had given her the lease with the words "it's yours to do whatever you want with. Keep it as an antique shop or don't. Whatever makes you happy."

Maleficent promptly announced that it was the best present she had ever received, except for the children, obviously.

And Regina had laughed and called her a "sentimental idiot", but she was secretly thrilled about how happy Maleficent was.

Regina sighs contented and rolls her shoulders back and forward. Amelia and Emerald are getting a bit heavy to lift these days.

Suddenly, Maleficent's hands lands on her shoulders and starts rubbing them firmly.

,,You're tense." The dragon comments.

,,Today was a bit of a long day," Regina replies without opening her eyes. There's a good chance she will fall asleep on the couch tonight.

,,Hmm," Maleficent says noncommittedly and presses down on all the knots in Regina's shoulders.

,,That feels nice. Thank you."

,,It's my pleasure," Maleficent assures.

Eventually, Regina's head lolls back, and she feels like she's in some sort of daze. Somewhere between being asleep and awake.

And Maleficent continues to rub her shoulders, soften all the knots and then turn her attention to Regina's back instead. First the nape of her neck, the base of her spine, and then she moves along to Regina's lower back instead.

Regina cracks one eye open at that. _That feels nice too_. Maybe even a little _too_ nice. Not that she doesn't appreciate it, but lately every single attempt has been interrupted by either one or several active children. It would be a damn _pity_ to start something they can't finish.

Obviously, Maleficent can't hear her wife's thoughts, and the dragon continues to rub along Regina's lower back until she finds _that_ spot and uses her thumb to press down.

Regina swallows something. Suddenly she's aching for a completely _different_ kind of contact.

,,Is this _nice_ too?" Maleficent asks, purposefully innocent, but Regina can hear the mischief in her voice.

,,Very," Regina answers truthfully. It _is_ nice.

But Maleficent doesn't seem satisfied with that answer. ,,Hmm. How can I make it more than just _nice_?"

Regina just shrugs. She's still not a hundredth percent certain that they will actually succeed in following this through. In fact, she's just waiting for the first wail from either Jonathan, Amelia or Emerald.

Maleficent's hand slides up and tilts Regina's chin. ,,I'm waiting, my love. How can I make this more than just nice for you?"

,,You could have dropped the kids off at either Zelena's or Lily's," Regina quips.

,,They're asleep," Maleficent gently reminds her.

,,Yes, but for how long?" Regina mutters. She wants this, she really does, but being interrupted halfway through? Terribly frustrating. She would rather wait another month then.

,,You're _frustrated_ ," Maleficent says, and she sounds like it's a huge surprise to her.

,,Yes," Regina says plainly.

,,I thought _I_ was the frustrated one."

,,It's been a month," Regina says and curses herself for sounding whiny and needy.

,,I say, you are _very_ good at hiding your emotions, Regina." Maleficent comments.

,,Special talent."

,,So _that's_ why you have been a little snappy lately."

,,You seriously didn't know?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow. Normally, Maleficent is quite skilled at reading her.

,,Mm, must have missed it," Maleficent muses and traces a finger along Regina's cheekbone.

Regina pushes her hand away and yawns. ,,Maybe we should just get some sleep instead. The children will be awake at four."

,,Which gives us exactly.. six hours." Maleficent smirks, and now her voice is dripping with that seductiveness Regina knows so well.

,,Jonathan sometimes wakes up at one and two," Regina gravely reminds her.

,,Maybe he doesn't tonight?"

But Regina shakes her head. ,,I'm not risking getting started on something we can't finish. That would be agonizing."

Maleficent pouts, but Regina can see that her argument for once is solid.

,,Let's go to bed," Regina sighs.

And so, they do. They more or less pass out the moment their heads hit the pillows. And Jonathan indeed wakes up at 1 and 2 _and_ four.

The first thing Regina notices when she wakes up the following morning, is the absence of _noise_.

The house is silent. Actually silent. Jonathan isn't wailing, and Amelia and Emerald aren't shrieking or babbling.

For a moment, Regina thinks she's still dreaming.

Yes, definitely dreaming. In a moment she will be shook awake by her children, demanding something to eat.

But it doesn't happen. How strange.

Regina finally opens her eyes and glances at the alarm clock. It's 8 in the morning. This isn't right. She shouldn't still be in bed now. The children are _always_ awake by 6.

Did she oversleep? And _how_ is that even possible?

No, this can't be right. Something is definitely wrong.

She should get out of bed and find out what's going.

Yes, she'll definitely do that. Regina slowly lifts her head, but she barely gets the chance to raise on her elbows before a warm hand on her back presses her down again.

,,Don't get out of bed." Maleficent's voice tells her.

,,Why not?"

,,Because you don't need to."

,,We have three children, in case you didn't know."

,,And neither of them are here at the moment."

,,What do you mean? Where are they?" Regina inquires.

,,Your sister was most eager to spend Boxing Day with her nieces and nephew."

,,Are you saying that we're home alone?" Regina asks, a bit bewildered.

,,Yes, my darling. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Regina relaxes against the mattress once more. Alone. A whole morning alone. That's almost too good to be true. The idea that she doesn't have to get out of bed right away is absolutely delicious.

And Maleficent seems to think so too. That warm hand creeps up to the nape of her neck and starts tracing soft patterns.

Regina's eyelids start drooping again. She could definitely fall asleep from this.

,,Don't fall asleep again," Maleficent warns.

,,Why not?" Regina frowns.

,,Because I have plans for you."

,,What _plans_?" Regina inquires. There is something familiar in Maleficent's voice now. Something Regina heard a snippet of yesterday.

,,You'll find out. Just relax and don't fall asleep."

But that demand is easier said that done. The bedroom is warm. Maleficent's hand is warm. Regina's eyelids flutter again. She can't keep her eyes open. And she certainly can't comply Maleficent's wish about staying awake. The way Mal keeps trailing her finger up and down her back makes it damn near impossible.

,,Regina…" Maleficent warns.

,,What?" Regina murmurs sleepily.

,,I said "don't fall asleep"."

,,Or what?" Regina challenges.

Mal only gives her a half-answer. ,,It would be a terrible shame if you fell asleep."

,,Mhmm," Regina says noncommittally. She's already drifting off again.

But then Maleficent suddenly (and completely with no warning whatsoever) digs her fingers into _that_ spot on the brunette's lower back, and Regina inhales sharply. That little touch is enough to make her stomach flip, and suddenly she's no longer so sleepy.

Maleficent smirks. She knows what effect she has on Regina, and Regina raises an eyebrow. A silent plead to touch her again.

And Maleficent does just that and presses the pads of her finger against Regina's lower back again.

,,Mhmm," Regina says again, but this time she's fully awake. Awake and impatient for more.

,,Do I have your attention _now_ , my love?" Maleficent drawls.

,,Yes."

,,On your back."

Regina raises an eyebrow. Is her wife giving her _orders_? Is that how they're playing on this particular morning?

,,I said on your back, my sweet."

 _Apparently, yes. That's_ _exactly_ _how they're playing on this morning_. Regina holds back a smirk and rolls on to her back. An order is an order.

Maleficent looks rather pleased as she swiftly unbuttons Regina's pajama shirt, but she makes no attempt at taking it off her completely.

,,Arms up."

 _Seriously_? That is definitely _not_ fair. She hasn't even had the chance to touch Maleficent yet, for gods sake!

,,Do I need to repeat myself, my sweet?"

Regina purses her lips but raises her arms above her head. _Why now_? Why this little game now, when she's frustrated?

Maleficent chuckles softly and waves her hands. Moment later, Regina feels how her wrists are being pinned down against the pillow by magic.

,,Seriously?" she asks somewhat strained. She doesn't mind being in this position, but why _now_ , when all she wants is to touch her wife?

,,Just in case.." Maleficent says almost absentmindedly as she traces a finger along Regina's exposed collarbone.

,,In case _what_?" Regina grits out and squirms as the touch.

,,In case you're trying to move those lovely arms," Maleficent drawls and plants a light kiss on Regina's neck.

,,I'm not going anywhere," Regina argues, and congratulates herself with how coherent she sounds.

,,That's right," Maleficent confirms sweetly. ,,You aren't. You're _mine_."

 _Absolutely_. Regina hisses again. God, the way Maleficent talks to her when she's in a certain mood.

,,No arguments there?" Maleficent asks amused and licks her lips.

,,None."

,,Excellent."

Maleficent gleefully begins to pepper her neck and collar bone with featherlight kisses, and Regina squirms again when her wife's blonde tresses tickles her bare skin.

Warmth washes over Regina's body, _something_ starts to build up in her abdomen, and she bites her lip in an attempt to stifle her moans.

Maleficent's lips instantly disappears from her neck, and Regina shoots her a look of disapproval. Why the hell is she stopping?

,,Unless you're starting to make some noise for me, that's all you're getting," Maleficent nonchalantly informs her.

,,Excuse me?"

,,You were holding back, my darling," Maleficent clarifies. ,,And you have absolutely no reason to do that right now."

She's right. They are alone. Message received and understood. Regina nods. Maleficent flashes her one of her devilish smiles and starts kissing Regina's neck anew. When she moves further down, and her lips comes into contact with Regina's breast for the first time, Regina can't help but moan.

,,There you are. Such a good girl, my Regina."

Her words are leaning towards cliché, but _oh how it works_ , and Regina groans again.

,,Is this more than nice?" Maleficent asks, still completely nonchalant.

,,Uh-huh."

,,Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that?" Maleficent says and ceases her actions on Regina's breast. ,,I said _is this more than nice_?"

 _Oh, that stupid…_ ,,Yes, it's more than nice." Regina croaks.

,,See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

,,No."

Maleficent _chuckles_ against her skin, and Regina makes a mental note to herself about murdering her for this later.

But Maleficent unabashedly carries on and when she wraps her lips around Regina's nipple, Regina's back arches almost painfully. Thanks to Mal's flash of "creativity", she can't move her arms, but she _can_ move her legs. And she does. She squeezes her legs together, and then relaxes. Squeeze. Relax. Squeeze. Relax. It's not much, but it's giving her _some_ friction, and right now, Regina is willing to take whatever friction she can get.

Her actions are rewarded with a sharp slap to her inner thigh, and Regina squeals in surprise.

,,You're a bad girl. Do I need to restrain those lovely legs or yours too?"

Regina shakes her head.

,,Then _stop moving_ , my love. Or I'll go slower."

,,I _hate_ you," Regina murmurs under her breath, but her words doesn't escape Maleficent, and the dragon smiles wickedly as she yanks Regina's pajama pants off and wiggles her hand into Regina's panties and dips one finger into her wetness.

,,Clearly you don't," Maleficent says as she crudely licks her finger clean.

Regina glares at her. She actually does hate her a little bit right now.

,,I don't think you're in any position to _glare_ at me, Regina, darling. You're forgetting who has the upper hand right now."

Like she needs to remind her of that. Regina is well aware that her wife has successfully rendered her powerless for once.

Maleficent smirks again and switches to give Regina's other breast the same kind of attention.

Regina is just about to complain about the lack of moving along, but the words dies in her throat when Mal starts rubbing her through her panties.

,,See? You can have whatever you desire if you don't squirm and backtalk me all the time."

Regina bites back all of her snarky remarks and rocks her hips against Mal's hand.

,,So you're done backtalking me?"

,,Why are we having a conversation right _now_?" Regina groans before she can stop herself and is immediately "rewarded" with another thwap on her inner thigh.

,,No backtalking me, Regina." Maleficent reminds her. ,,You can moan and scream all you want, but _no defying me_ all the time. Is that clear?"

,,Yes."

,,Good girl.." Maleficent praises and her lips moves from Regina's breast to her stomach.

Now her lips are dangerously close to where Regina needs her the most, and it's getting ever so difficult for the brunette to not ask her wife to hurry the fuck up. but she knows that won't help her current situation, so she swallows thickly and keeps her mouth shut.

,,How close are you?" Maleficent asks with another teasing kiss to Regina's stomach.

,,Close." Regina says plainly. There's no denying it. She had hoped she would last a bit longer, but given the way Mal has been acting, that's not very likely to happen.

,,Hmm. Beg me."

,, _What_?"

,,Beg me. To let you come." Maleficent clarifies and grins at the gob smacked reaction on Regina's face.

,,I…"

,,Regina. _Beg. Me_."

Regina keeps her mouth shut.

Maleficent sighs. ,,Come now, Regina. don't force me to stop this. The look on your face is absolutely delicious."

,,Pl.." Regina almost chokes on the word.

,,What was that?"

,, _Please_ ," Regina says and jerks her hips desperately.

Maleficent cackles. ,,But _of course_ , my darling, my love, my sweet. Anything you want."

And with that she finally, _finally_ rids Regina of the last remaining piece of clothing. She looks up at Regina, grins and then dips her head down in between the brunette's legs.

Regina yelps and her back arches again. If only she could move her arms. If only she could bury her fingers in her wife's golden locks and tug. She can't. But she _can_ use her legs. And she damn well will. She wraps her legs around Mal's neck and squeezes. Just a little. Obviously not hard enough to cause damage, but hard enough to let Maleficent know how displeased she is with having been forced to _beg_.

"Don't hold back", Maleficent said, and Regina doesn't. She moans and swears and when Maleficent finds her clit with her lips and starts sucking, she _screams_. Shouts her pleasure into the roof. Her back arches, her toes curls, she yanks at her magic bonds, and her stomach muscles flexes as she finally, _finally_ comes undone.

Regina barely gets the chance to come down from the first orgasm, before Maleficent eagerly slips her tongue inside her and starts thrusting in a pace so fast Regina becomes slightly dizzy.

,, _Fuck_!" she moans, and she's fairly certain Maleficent would laugh if she was in a position to do so.

It doesn't take very long before Regina comes for the second time, and the minute she screams out her pleasure once more, she feels how the magic pressure on her wrists is gone. She's free to move her arms again.

If she could, that is. She can't move _at all_. She's exhausted and slick and sweaty. The pajama shirt is clinging to her back, and her hair is damp. Who needs exercise? A child-free morning with Maleficent is far better than any exercise.

And Maleficent? Well, _that_ bastard is cackling again as she brushes Regina's hair away from her face.

,,Well?"

,,What?" Regina croaks. _She can't possibly be asking for round three already? Or can she?_

,,Was that _more than nice_?"

Now it's Regina's turn to laugh. ,,Mmm, very."

,,Are your wrists okay?"

Regina smiles. It's always the same every time they've done this. Always the same concern. _Are you okay_? _Was I ever too much_? _Are your wrists okay_?

,,They're fine," Regina assures.

Maleficent gives Regina's left wrist a light kiss. ,,And how hoarse are you gonna be for the next fourteen days?"

,,Very hoarse."

Mal chuckles. ,,Drink plenty of tea, got it?"

,,I don't take orders."

Maleficent looks her square in the eyes, and then both women start laughing hysterically.

 **To Be Continued..**


	46. Of Disney Movies and Drunk Dragons

**Of Disney Movies and Drunk Dragons**

Regina stares at the message on her phone. She has already read the message three times and she still doesn't have a clue what Maleficent is talking about.

Not that she expected to. Tonight, Maleficent is out, celebrating Lily's bachelor party.

She had wanted Regina to come along, but Regina had declined and had preferred to stay home with all the little dragons instead.

Jonathan is currently taking a little nap, but Emerald and Amelia are wide awake and deeply engaged in their cartoon movie. Regina _is_ against letting them watch cartoon movies right before bedtime, but she had some paperwork she needed to take care of. Therefore, she bought her children's silence with "The Little Mermaid" of all movies.

Regina is halfway through her stack of papers when there's a knock on the front door. The brunette pushes the papers aside and prays the sound doesn't wake Jonathan as she hastily walks into the hall and opens the door.

She's met by Snow White and Emma. Apparently, they decided to drop in. Unannounced, and with absolutely no excuse whatsoever.

,,Well, _do_ come in," Regina says sarcastically. ,,I wasn't in the middle of anything, really."

Emma and Snow smirks and walks into the mansion.

The little dragon's squeals, delighted at seeing their "aunts".

,,Not so loud," Regina admonishes. ,,Your brother is sleeping."

,,Jonasan," Amelia says, and Regina chuckles at the way she's pronouncing her brothers name.

,,Yes, precisely." Regina says.

,,What are you watching, little ladies?" Snow coos.

,,Little mermaid!" Emerald explains. ,,Witch just took Ariel's voice."

Regina immediately gets a startling flashback of herself, masquerading as Ursula, stealing Ariel's voice.

,,Why is it that I am connected to everyone in these movies?" the brunette mutters.

Emma sniggers. ,,Well, at least they're not watching _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_."

,,Oh, they've already been there," Regina says darkly.

,,And what did they have to say about that?" Snow inquires and represses a smile.

,,That the "evil queen is ugly"." Regina says flatly.

Emma hides her amusement behind her hand.

,,Yes, Maleficent found that to be _very_ amusing, too." Regina mock sneers. ,,We might have to ban Disney movies in this house."

,,Just you wait until they watch _Sleeping Beauty_ ," Snow giggles.

,,Maleficent has forbidden them to watch that," Regina says. ,,She claims that it's _too scary_ for them."

,,The cartoon version of Maleficent _is_ pretty scary," Emma interjects.

,,No she isn't," Regina denies. ,,She's not _doing_ anything. And the children have already seen her dragon form a million times so far."

,,Haven't you told her that?" Snow asks and raises an eyebrow.

,,Of course I have. But she's rather stubborn about that subject. Double standards at it's finest. In _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ the cartoon version of me gets shoved off a cliff and crushed by a rock by the seven dwarfs…" Regina huffs. ,,But the children seemed to be fine with that."

Snow looks somewhere between horror and laughter, and Emma says: ,,Well, as long as it doesn't affect the children, right?"

,,Right." Regina agrees. ,,But it _did_ affect Maleficent, though."

,,Meaning?" Snow inquires.

,,The first time she watched that particular scene she promptly switched the DVD off and rambled on about it being "a terrible, twisted, stupid movie"." Regina remembers fondly.

Snow chuckles.

,,Oh, laugh it up, dear." Regina says. ,,But she was on the brink of murdering the seven dwarfs on the spot because she was convinced that they at one point _did_ shove me off a cliff."

,,Okay, that's a bit hilarious," Emma splutters.

A thin wail interrupts their conversation, and Regina notes that Jonathan is awake. After a too short nap.

Luckily, the baby is still tired enough to go back to sleep, so after ten minutes of soothing, Regina is able to return downstairs. Just in time to pick up her ringing phone.

,,My wife!" Maleficent says gleefully in the other end, and Regina doesn't for one minute doubt that her wife is drunk.

,,Good evening, dear," Regina says amused. ,,Are you having a good time?"

,,I am," Maleficent confirms. ,,But it would be _so_ much better if you were here.."

,,Well, somebody had to stay at home with the little ones," Regina reminds her. There's quite a bit of noise in the background. The Rabbit Hole is busy as always.

,,Have I ever mentioned how insanely _hot_ you are?" Maleficent slurs, and Regina actually bursts out laughing.

,,I think you're drunk, Mal."

,,And you're _rude_ ," Maleficent retorts. ,,Will I have to do something about that later?"

,,I would be surprised if you were capable of _that_ ," Regina says dryly. ,,Or capable of walking for that matter."

,,You are so _fucking_ hot," is Maleficent's next brilliant statement, and Regina laughs even more.

,,I could just _eat_ you," Maleficent continues, and Regina puts a stop to the absurdities by asking for Lily.

Regina waits a minute, and then Lily comes to the phone. Luckily, Maleficent's daughter appears to be a bit more… well, not _sober_ exactly, but still.

,,What's up, Regina?" the younger brunette says briskly.

,,Yeah sorry for bothering you on your bachelor party, but judging by her words, I'd say your mother has reached her limit."

,,Right. Got it." Lily chuckles.

,,Enjoy the evening, dear."

,,I will."

There's a bit of rustling in the background and then the line goes silent.

,,Well, _that_ was interesting.." Regina mutters.

,,Was she drunk?" Emma chuckles.

,,Absolutely wasted," Regina says plainly. ,,That's gonna be fun when she's coming home…"

,,What's drunk?" Emerald interrupts sweetly.

,,Something you're not allowed to be until you're thirty five." Regina says firmly.

Snow chuckles

Emma and Snow eventually leaves the mansion, and Regina interrupts movie time and puts the little ones to bed. Then she finishes the rest of her paperwork and cleans up after the children. They do have a habit of leaving all their toys everywhere. Once that's done, she receives a video call from Henry, and Regina gladly sits down and chats with him for almost an hour. She mock complains that he doesn't come home often enough, but in reality, she's very happy about how much he likes college life so far.

It isn't very late when she ends the call with Henry, but she has been running around after two very active three-year old's all evening, so she's honestly a bit tired.

Regina decides to go to bed. She checks on the little ones one more time, and then she changes into a pajama and climbs into bed.

She sleeps peacefully and for once undisturbed. Amelia and Emerald are out cold, and baby Jonathan decided to for once actually sleep.

 _Thud._

Regina opens her eyes. What was that? Some sort of crash from the kitchen.

 _Thud_.

Another crash followed by a quiet "damnit!"

Oh. Regina chuckles. It would appear that Maleficent is home. Best going down and greet her, then. And make sure she didn't break something.

Regina tiptoes out of bed and pads downstairs. She finds Maleficent in the kitchen, clearly struggling to get her shoes off.

,,Regina!" Maleficent slurs. ,,Did I wake you?"

,,Yes," Regina sniggers. ,,But it's alright. Did you have a good time with Lily?"

,,Mmm," Maleficent drawls and staggers closer to Regina. ,,But there was too little of _you_."

Regina chuckles and rolls her eyes. Maleficent is known for being handsy when she's drunk, and tonight is no exception.

,,Seriously, how drunk are you?" The brunette asks and raises an eyebrow when Maleficent rather unabashedly gives her ass a squeeze.

,,Hammered," Maleficent slurs.

,,I believe you," Regina squeaks when Maleficent gives her ass a not-very-gentle whack.

Maleficent grins and starts fiddling with Regina's pajama top. She manages to undo two buttons before Regina realizes what she's getting at.

,,Absolutely not," Regina says firmly and bats her wife's hands away from her chest.

,,Why not?" Maleficent pouts.

,,You're drunk," Regina states.

,,So? That doesn't mean I'm unable to _perform_ ," Maleficent says and waggles an eyebrow at Regina.

Regina splutters. _Perform_. That's definitely one for the book.

,,No offense, but I think you would fall asleep halfway through it," Regina says dryly and grabs Maleficent's arm firmly to guide her upstairs. Sometimes she's more like an octopus than a dragon.

,,You are such a spoilsport," Maleficent complains.

,,Yes, yes. Mind the stairs," Regina says.

She manages to help Maleficent upstairs without any accidents, and before even removing her clothes, Maleficent falls into a death-like sleep on the bed.

,,So much for being able to perform, huh?" Regina chuckles as she slides into bed next to her very drunk wife.


	47. In Sickness

**((I hereby declare this fanfiction never ending.))**

 **Everything She Wanted**

 **In sickness…:**

Regina is the first one to wake up the following morning, and when she does, she immediately realizes that she's not feeling all that good.

Admittedly, it's not like one of her migraines, but she _does_ feel slightly dizzy.

She climbs out of bed without waking the sleeping and probably very hungovered Maleficent, and tiptoes into the bathroom where she searches through the medicine cabinet, hunting for that little magical device that will tell her whether she has a fever or not. The thermometer.

She quickly finds it and pops it under her tongue and waits impatiently for a moment.

Regina then takes the thermometer out of her mouth and check. Damnit. She definitely "has a temperature" as you would say. She checks her appearance in the mirror. Her cheeks _are_ slightly flushed, and her eyes are a bit glassy.

Her throat is a bit scratchy as well. Regina clears it once. It doesn't help.

 _Shit_. She really is sick. She has chosen this _one_ day where Maleficent is hungovered to get sick. Perfect. Fucking fantastic.

Regina decides to skip breakfast (her stomach is tying in knots) and gets dressed and wakes Amelia and Emerald instead. The three-year old's eats happily, noisily without paying much attention to their mother's aching head. Once the tiny tots are fed, dressed and happy, Regina wakes Jonathan. As opposed to his sisters, the infant is rather grumpy this morning, and Regina quickly feeds him a bottle to keep him from crying. She's quite certain her head would explode if he started crying. And thankfully, Jonathan's mood improves a little bit after he's been given his bottle.

Once the baby is fed and dressed too, Regina pops both him and Emerald and Amelia into the Mercedes. The little dragons have kindergarten today, and Regina catches herself being grateful for that. Her head is really aching, and she has started freezing too. Wonderful. She has the _flu_.

She drops the little dragons off at the kindergarten, gives each of them a kiss and wishes them a good day. They don't protest or cry when she leaves. They never do. They adore going to kindergarten, and Regina is ever so grateful for that. She knows she's "cheating" by sending them to kindergarten today, where she's not intending on going into the office, so it would be awful if they were unhappy to be left there.

Regina turns the Mercedes around and drives back home to the mansion. She unbuckles Jonathan and carries him back inside. She places him in the bouncer, and for now, the baby seems content with kicking his feet, looking at them like he's never seen them before.

Regina waves her hand and summons a blanket. She settles down on the couch, snuggles under the blanket. She's really freezing. Shivering, in fact. Damnit. She really is sick.

Regina coughs once. It doesn't really help on the scratching sensation in her throat. And her nose feels completely stuffed too.

Jonathan makes a noise of discontent, and Regina stretches her arm out and tilts his bouncer once. That usually calms him down. But obviously not today. Regina has no choice but to lift him out of his chair and hug him tightly into her chest.

Jonathan makes another gurgling sound and Regina glides her fingertips over his back. "I know, I know. This is no fun at all, is it?"

Jonathan gurgles in affirmative, and Regina cheats some more and summons his pacifier from the nursery. Luckily, the baby immediately latches on and sucks eagerly on the pacifier. A moment of quiet.

Regina's head lolls back and she has to remind herself not to fall asleep while she's holding the baby, but _oh god_ , her head hurts so much and every last muscle in her body feels sore. What a day she chose for this.

She turns the television on in an attempt to stay awake, and she and Jonathan ends up watching an episode of _Antique Road Trip_ , one of Maleficent's favorite shows. The television show isn't particularly interesting, but Regina manages to stay awake and she keeps up a fairly one-sided conversation with Jonathan.

Jonathan is practically half asleep on Regina's chest when Regina sneezes and ruins the whole thing.

"Achoo!" she sniffles, and Jonathan immediately starts wailing.

Regina presses her lips against his forehead. "Shh, shh, it's okay, honey. Mommy's sorry. Please don't cry." _Please,_ _please_ _don't cry. Her head is gonna explode_. Actually, every part of her body is hurting. Her arms. Her legs. Her back. Her neck. Everywhere.

Her nose is stuffy, and her head feels as if someone stuffed it with cotton. Her stomach is cramping, most likely because of the fever. Regina knows that she should probably eat something, but she can't for the life or her force herself to put something in her mouth.

Jonathan settles down once more and Regina can feel him suckling on his pacifier again. Is it too much to hope that he will take his afternoon nap early today?

Suddenly she hears movements from the bedroom, Maleficent curses softly under her breath, something about her head hurting like a bitch. _Join the club_. Regina chuckles dryly to herself and immediately gets a coughing fit.

Apparently, this is no laughing matter.

She listens as Maleficent pads back and forward to the bathroom, and then finally, the creaking sound of her steps on the staircase.

Ten seconds later, her wife appears in the living room. Dressed, but awfully pale looking.

"How's the hangovers?" Regina rasps.

"Terrible. What's going on with _you_?" Maleficent asks and narrows her eyes at Regina on the couch, snuggled under the blanket.

"I'm sick. I think it's the flu," Regina shrugs.

"You're _sick_?" Maleficent echoes and immediately looks alarmed.

"Relax. I'm not dying."

" _I'll_ the judge of _that_ ," Mal says firmly and touches Regina's forehead with her fingertips.

"Stop that," Regina groans and pushes her hand away. "I already know I have a fever."

,, _Fever_? You're burning up!" Maleficent exclaims and the expression on her face would be appropriate if Regina was on her death bed.

,, _Relax_." Regina reminds her.

" _Don't_ tell me to relax," Maleficent bites back. "Did you feel poorly last night while I was out?"

" _No_." Regina says firmly. God forbid that Mal should feel guilty over going out.

"If you're lying to me…"

"I'm _not_. I was fine last night. Now, not so much. So there's that," Regina says and gets another coughing fit.

Maleficent looks about ready to call an ambulance.

Regina rolls her eyes. It's the same every damn time. Every time Regina gets her "annual" flu, the dragon immediately blows the whole thing out of proportion and act as if Regina is deathly ill.

Regina scowls again and hands her wife baby Jonathan. Then she goes upstairs, changes into a pajama, takes a couple of aspirin and comes back downstairs where Maleficent now is in the process of making and serving tea.

"Here you go, my darling," Maleficent says and hands her the mug.

"Thank you," Regina says and drops an aspirin in Maleficent's hand. "For your head."

"Thank you," Maleficent says and downs the pill with a large glass of water.

"Well, this was _not_ what I had planned for today…" Regina mutters as she settles down under the blanket, mug still in her hand.

"What _did_ you have in mind for today, my dear?" Maleficent inquires and rubs her temples.

"Balancing my checkbook." Regina answers and rubs her own head. Then she laughs, because both of them is more than just a little pathetic.

"Good god, my head is _killing_ me," Maleficent moans.

"Join the club."

Jonathan gurgles from the bouncer.

Maleficent sniggers and then her face twists into a grimace as she rubs her temples again. "How bad was I last night?"

Regina shrugs. "A little handsy, a little vocal about exactly _what_ you wanted to do to me. So nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh," Maleficent chuckles hoarsely. "My apologies. You know what I'm like when I'm drunk."

"Yes, don't I know…" Regina teases and uses her foot to nudge Mal's knee.

Maleficent grabs her foot, pulls it into her lap and starts massaging it gently.

"That feels nice. Thanks." Regina says and wiggles a little so she's lying on the couch instead of sitting.

"Anytime, my darling."

Regina dozes off. Most likely because of the fever. And when she wakes again, she's a little dizzy, a little woozy, her lungs feel congested and her nose is completely stuffed.

The flu indeed.

She's vaguely aware that Mal isn't sitting on the couch anymore, but she didn't notice that the dragon was cooking until Maleficent pokes her head into the living room and asks: "How does chicken soup sound, my darling?"

"That sounds good." Regina nods. She can't smell it, but she knows from experience that Mal happens to make one hell of a chicken soup.

And that's how they spend _that_ afternoon. Huddled together under the blanket, sipping chicken soup and complaining over their headaches…

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	48. Human Instincts

_**((Yeah, I don't even have an apology for this perverted chapter... I'm just filthy..))**_

 _ **Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Human Instincts:**_

Regina huffs and is attacked by a series of sneezes. Gold's shop is a dusty old place, that's what it is.

Gold's shop? No, _Maleficent's_ shop. That's what this place is now. Maleficent's shop to do with what she wants.

And the dragon has chosen to continue to run the place as an antique shop. With quite a few extra gemstones for sale and a change of the name on the store front. It isn't "Gold's pawnshop" anymore. It's "The Dragon's Lair".

 _Very_ tasteful.

Opening the shop as Maleficent's includes getting rid of a lot of Gold's old stuff. The redeemed dark one was "kind" enough to leave all of his old garbage to Regina and Mal, with a note asking them to "kindly get rid of the things for him".

So very polite.

He could have used his magic to sort the stuff and get rid of the things he has no use for anymore, but oh no. He just _had_ to leave for Maleficent and Regina.

Why is it that Regina always ends up cleaning up Rumplestiltskin's mess?

"Well, as far as I can see, there's just garbage left!" Regina says and proceeds to wanting to throw a few stones into the garbage can.

"Shame on you," Maleficent and plucks the stones out of her hand. "Those happen to be rare, precious stones."

Regina rolls her eyes. "And so what? You already have a million gemstones."

Maleficent clicks her tongue. "Are you mocking my collection, dearest?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," Regina mutters. She's a little fed up with this. The entire store is full of old crap they have no use for.

"Do you need an adjustment attitude?" Maleficent asks silkily and rubs her hands together. " _Another_ adjustment attitude?"

"Shut up," Regina sneers.

"That's not what you said last night," Mal teases.

Regina glares at her wife. But said wife has a point though. Last night had been pretty good, even though Regina's backside protests every time she tries to sit down.

"Does it still sting?" Maleficent asks sweetly.

"Yes. Thank you for your interest." Regina snaps and continues to roam through the boxes of garbage.

"Poor little darling," Maleficent drawls and gives Regina's backside a teasing rub.

" _Ow_!" Regina hisses and squirms. "Be careful, damnit!"

" _That_ bad?" Maleficent raises an eyebrow, and for a second her expression shifts from playful to concerned.

"I'm fine." Regina immediately assures.

"Are you certain, my love?"

"Absolutely. And it was worth it." Regina says firmly and grins a little at her wife. It was _absolutely_ worth it.

Maleficent flashes her a rather devilish smile.

For a while, they empty a lot of boxes, decides what should be thrown out and what shouldn't, and Maleficent finds a beautiful ring with a large, blue gemstone. She promptly grabs Regina's hand and slides the ring on her finger.

"For you, my darling."

"Why, pray tell, are you giving me another ring?"

"Because you were _such_ a bad girl last night."

"I don't think I should be _rewarded_ for being a bad girl," Regina drawls, and Maleficent wraps her arms around her waist.

"Quite the contrary, my beauty."

"Hmm, I think you've misunderstood the rules, my dear," Regina coos.

"Oh, so there are _rules_ now, are there?"

"No games without rules."

Maleficent chuckles and her hands wander towards Regina's bottom again. But this time she doesn't rub. She just strokes it carefully, and Regina exhales softly.

Obviously, the bell above the door chimes, and Snow White steps inside with baby Jonathan in her arms.

Neither Regina nor Maleficent notices anything, they are far too busy kissing each other. And Maleficent's hands are still somewhere entirely inappropriate.

Snow White clears her throat awkwardly, and Regina and Maleficent hastily breaks the kiss, and Maleficent is quick to remove her hands from Regina's bottom.

"Jonathan was missing his mommies, and I was curios to see how much you two had thrown out. I'll just… pretend I… didn't see that," Snow says and flails her hands awkwardly.

 _Wonderful. There's nothing better than having Snow White walk in just in time to see Maleficent groping…_

"Come here, honey," Regina coos and interrupts her inner monologue. She quickly snatches Jonathan out of Snow's arms and hides her pink cheeks in his soft baby hair.

Maleficent chuckles and plants a light kiss on Jonathan's forehead. The baby coos softly in Regina's arms.

"I think we've made quite a bit of progress," Mal says lightly and gestures towards the stuffed boxes.

"Yeah, seems like things are moving along quite nicely," Snow nods and immediately starts filled boxes.

Regina sits down on the counter with baby Jonathan in her arms. Her backside immediately protests at coming into contact with the hard wood, and Regina hisses very quietly.

Maleficent shoots her an amused glance.

For the rest of that day they continue to fill a lot of boxes, clean out the shop and get rid of Gold's old bed in the back of the shop. Then they wash the floor. Without using any magic tricks to help them. No, they scrub the floor until it shines, washes the windows, dusts every single inch of the shop, sweeps the floor for good measurement (when Amelia and Emerald joins them after kindergarten, they each get a little broom and insist upon "helping" their mothers).

It's not much of a help, really, but it's very adorable to watch.

And come nightfall, they are completely done. Maleficent goes over everything in the shop one last time and then smiles satisfied.

"It would appear that we're almost open for business."

"Indeed." Regina nods. She finds that they've been doing a rather fine job today. The once so dusty shop looks absolutely perfect and shiny. Not a single speck of dust anywhere.

"Coffee at Granny's?" Maleficent offers.

"Always. Come on girls. Let's go."

Amelia and Emerald eagerly follows their mothers out of the shop.

After the coffee-session at Granny's, it's bedtime for the little dragons, and Regina offers to tuck all three of their children in while Maleficent relaxes a bit after the long say they've just had.

Regina first puts down Jonathan in his crib. Their smallest little dragon immediately falls asleep, but Amelia and Emerald are as energetic as ever, so Regina has to tell them not one but _two_ stories before they settle down and eventually falls asleep.

After kissing all of her children goodnight, Regina returns to the bedroom where Maleficent is sitting cross legged in the bed, going over the list she made over things she had to do in the shop.

"I think I'll by a new desk tomorrow," the dragon muses and taps the pencil against the paper. "And that silly, annoying bell above the door will have to go."

"And how will you hear your customers enter then?" Regina inquires as she unbuttons her shirt, wiggles out of her pencil skirt and puts the items back in the closet.

"I'm a dragon, my love." Maleficent reminds her. "My hearing is far better than yours. My senses are by far better than you little human senses."

Regina scoffs as she unhooks her bra and stuffs it back in the closet. Then she finds one of her nightgowns and pulls it over her head.

Maleficent grins as Regina shoves the covers aside and climbs into bed next to her.

Regina wiggles a little and rolls over to lie on her back. She immediately hisses when her backside comes into contact with the mattress. Oh right. She can't sleep on her back tonight. She shifts and rolls onto her side instead.

"Poor little darling," Maleficent teases.

Regina huffs. "Your fault."

"I think you _asked_ for it, sweetness. What was it you said?" Maleficent muses and her grins widens as she skims a finger up and down Regina's back. "Oh, right. " _harder, Maleficent, harder. Don't stop, don't stop_."

"Yes, alright, I remember what I said, okay? I was there," Regina hisses.

"You fragile little human," Maleficent teases without malice and gives Regina's shoulder a soft squeeze.

"Shut up, _dragon_."

Maleficent answers that by giving her backside a very, very, gently rub. She's by no means rough, but Regina still hisses and exclaims a soft: " _Ow_!"

Maleficent goes from rubbing to stroking very, very carefully, and this time Regina doesn't squirm or hisses in pain. She exhales softly.

"Better?"

"Mmm, yes."

"Perhaps I didn't spend enough time on the aftercare," Maleficent muses and Regina can almost hear her frown.

"I don't think I gave a damn about something as trivial as _aftercare_ last night," Regina says. She vividly remembers how fucking desperate she was after Maleficent's fingers and tongue last night. Maybe she even begged a little.

"Come here," Maleficent says and pulls Regina into her arms.

"What?" Regina half-chuckles.

"I'm _cuddling_ you," Maleficent emphasizes as if Regina were dense. "That is a very important part of the aftercare."

"Mmm, so it is," Regina agrees and snuggles closer to her wife

For a while, Maleficent just holds her close, strokes her hair, cuddles her and murmurs declarations of love into her ear, but then she stretches one arm out, opens the bedroom drawer and searches for something in it.

"What are you looking for?" Regina asks a bit sleepily.

"The lotion. You look like you could need some taking care of."

"Didn't we do that last night?" Regina yawns.

"No, _you_ fell asleep, my beauty. Out as a light."

"Oh." Regina chuckles. "We'll, you _did_ wear me out, dragon."

Maleficent cackles a little. "Remove the covers, my love."

Regina wiggles out of the covers and kicks them to the end of the bed.

Maleficent promptly lifts her nightgown and removes her panties in one, swift movement. Then she squeezes a bit of lotion into her hand, and Regina hisses and bites her lip when the cool gel comes into contact with her backside.

"Sore?" Maleficent asks tenderly and rubs the cool lotion into Regina's skin.

"Little bit," Regina says. "But that feels nice."

"Mmm. Are you _sure_ I wasn't too much last night?"

"Definitely not," Regina says firmly. "Did you not hear me screaming?"

"That I did," Mal says warmly. "I think someone was enjoying herself."

"So there's your proof," Regina yawns and buries her face in the pillow. She enjoys this, too. The lotion is very soothing for the parts of her that needs to be soothed.

But "unfortunately" this _aftercare_ comes with certain "extras" and Regina groans quietly into the pillow when warmth travels down her spine and the wetness settles between her legs. Not _now_. She's _tired_ , for gods sake. This is extremely bad timing.

"Oh sorry, darling. Am I hurting you?" Maleficent asks and her touches becomes even lighter.

"No," Regina mumbles and shifts a little. Nope. Doesn't help. The wetness is there to stay, and that wetness is soon accompanied by a slight _throbbing_.

How _dreadful_.

"Care to tell me what the problem is then, my beauty?" Maleficent asks and rubs her backside in soothing motions.

"I'm aroused," Regina says plainly and a bit darkly.

" _Are_ you now?" Maleficent sniggers, and Regina hears how she opens the drawer and puts the lotion back where it belongs.

"Your fault," Regina groans. "You were touching my ass. What did you expect?"

Maleficent chuckles. "Well, we better do something about it, don't we darling?"

"Hurry _up_ ," Regina insists and wiggles her hips a little.

"Getting a little bossy, your majesty?" Maleficent asks silkily as she carefully runs a finger over the back of Regina's thigh.

"Impatient," Regina corrects. She wants to turn around and have Maleficent devour her, but she can't lie on her back. Her ass is too sore for that. How on _earth_ are they gonna solve that?

Maleficent solves the "problem". And she does it by simply thrusting two fingers inside Regina.

Regina shrieks both in surprise and delight and buries her face in the pillow. She can't make noise tonight. The little ones are asleep just down the hall, and Regina would rather go untouched than waking up her children.

"Something like this you had in mind, my love?" Maleficent asks completely nonchalant and continues to thrust her fingers hard and fast inside Regina.

"Yeah." Regina mumbles and the sound is completely muffled by the pillow. Maleficent laughs. "So timid. Just like last night."

Regina groans in response. How are they supposed to have a conversation when Maleficent is knuckle deep inside her and thumping against her sweet spot relentlessly?

And suddenly… Suddenly, Maleficent's ministrations sends her hurtling over the edge, and Regina screams into the pillow. Her legs trembles, her ass is still burning from yesterday and the pleasure spreads from her core, washes over her like wildfire.

"Mmm, 'love you," she mutters, completely dazed into the pillow. No matter what, Maleficent is always able to make her come within seconds.

"I love _you_ ," Maleficent assures with a chuckle as she withdraws her fingers.

Regina rolls onto her side again and wiggles her hips a little. "You brought that lotion out on purpose, didn't you? You _knew_ it would make me aroused."

Maleficent flashes her a toothy grin. "Humans. You're so predictable. And I mean that in the nicest way possibly, my darling."

Regina splutters quietly.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	49. What Did You Say!

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 **What did you say?!**

There is one thing Regina and Maleficent never can agree on.

Laundry.

Maleficent finds it to be completely unnecessary. A problem easily solved with a little magic.

Regina strongly disagrees.

After learning her lesson the hard way, she knows that one shouldn't use magic for _everything_.

So she doesn't allow Maleficent to use magic to do the laundry. And Maleficent, the poor thing, has never quite gotten the hang of doing laundry "by hand", so most of the times, Regina shoos her out while _she_ does the laundry. She's the only one who knows how to fold it properly anyway.

And its not like she doesn't get any help from _anyone_. Amelia and Emerald have a great deal of fun playing with the clothes and throwing Maleficent's ties at each other.

Okay, so it's not really much of a help anyway, but it's rather adorable to watch, so Regina does nothing to stop her little dragons.

Admittedly, it _can_ be a little distracting to have two three year old's running around and throwing the laundry everywhere, but it's too early to put them down for a nap, so Regina lets it be. They're only children once, and it's not like they're doing any _harm_.

"Where's Jonasan?" Emerald suddenly inquires and looks up at Regina with her big, blue eyes.

"Mommy took him over to your sister, honey." Regina explains. Maleficent left an hour ago, she was going to help Lily with the last dress fitting before the upcoming wedding, and Regina decided to do the laundry while she was alone and relatively undisturbed.

So far so good.

Everything is cozy and idyllic. Regina offers each of her little dragons a cracker to nibble on, that ought to keep them occupied for a little while, and the little dragons are contend until Amelia suddenly drops half of the cracker on the carpet. That's not a tragedy as such, it's what follows that's a bit shocking.

"Fuck!" Amelia exclaims vigorously and crystal clear as she looks at the broken cracker on the carpet.

Regina drops the sock on the floor. It ends up next to the damned cracker. " _What_ did you say?!" she asks, slightly gob smacked, and quite shocked at the words coming out of her three year old daughters mouth.

"…Fuck?" Amelia repeats sweetly, and Regina feels tempted to hit herself in the head. How many three-year-old's understands rhetorical questions?

"Amelia," she says strained and tries her best to keep her calm façade. "Don't say that. That's a very bad word, you understand?"

"Bad word?" Amelia asks and wrinkles her little brow in confusion.

"Yes. Bad word. _Very_ bad word," Regina assures and nods. "Do you want a new cracker?"

"Yes, please!"

Regina picks her jaw up from the floor and fetches her little girl another cracker. Amelia munches happily on the snack. It would seem that the disaster has been avoided for now.

Not long after, there's a knock on the front door, and Regina tells the girls to behave while she lets whoever it is, in.

It's Emma. She has just finished her shift at the Sheriff's station and wanted to drop by for a little visit.

Regina lets the blonde in, and Emma settles down with a cup of coffee in the kitchen while Regina continues folding the laundry.

"Where's your wife?" Emma asks and takes a sip of her coffee.

"At Lily's." Regina tells her. "It was time for the last dress fitting."

"Ah. And I see she took the youngest little dragon with her."

"That she did."

They chat. About Lily and Mulan's upcoming wedding, about how there are fewer and fewer crimes in Storybrooke, and about Maleficent's antique shop that's almost ready to re-open.

And everything is fine and dandy until…

" _Fuck_!" Amelia pipes up, for no apparent reason.

"Excuse me?" Emma chuckles and splutters a little.

Regina closes her eyes and counts to ten. "Amelia, what did mama tell you?"

"Bad word?" Amelia guesses and bats those dark eyes at Regina.

" _Yes_! _Very_ bad word," Regina says sternly.

"New favorite word?" Emma chuckles.

"No!" Regina says firmly. "Absolutely not."

"Fuck!" Amelia sing-songs.

Emma splutters into her coffee again and shoots Regina an amused glance.

" _Amelia_ ," Regina says very, very strictly. "That is very naughty. Don't say that word. Otherwise mama will have to get angry."

Amelia tilts her head adorably.

"Where did she even pick that word up?" Regina wonders loudly, and Emma sniggers and asks:

"Amelia, honey, who says that bad word?"

"Mommy!" Amelia whines gleefully and smiles broadly.

Regina closes her eyes again. _You've got to be kidding me_!

Emma laughs whole heartedly.

"So, it would appear that you're not the only one I will have to give a stern talk to." Regina mutters. Maleficent is gonna be sorry she ever opened her bloody mouth.

Emma chuckles again, and Regina buys her daughters silence with another cracker and " _Lady and The Tramp_ " shown on the DVD.

A little while later, once Regina is done with the laundry and has settled down next to Emma with her own cup of coffee, the front door opens and Maleficent steps inside with a sleeping Jonathan in her arms.

"Hello, darling," the dragon says briskly to Regina and nods to Emma.

"Maleficent," Regina dully acknowledges. She doesn't harbor very warm feelings for her wife right now.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow in a "what have I done?"-manner, but Regina doesn't have to explain it to her. Amelia comes racing out of the living room and hugs her mother's knee tightly.

"Hi, sweetie," Maleficent coos and crouches down with the sleeping baby in her arms. "Did you have a good time with mama?"

"Fuck!" Amelia says gleefully and Maleficent gapes.

"Don't drop the baby," Regina warns darkly, and Maleficent quickly puts Jonathan down in the bouncer before any accidents can happen.

"Amelia," the dragon says. "Don't say that word. That's very, _very_ naughty!"

"I hope you're very proud of yourself," Regina sneers.

"Pardon?"

"She overheard _you_ saying it," Regina hisses and Emma hides her smile in her coffee cup.

"Impossible," Maleficent denies. "I would _never_ …"

" _Yes_ , you would," Regina interrupts and scowls. God knows Maleficent swears fifty percent of the time.

That's when Emerald emerges from the living room. Twins often imitate one another and repeats what the other one has said. Emerald is no exception to that, but unfortunately, she isn't as good at pronouncing as Amelia is, so the word she's _trying_ to say, comes out as:

"Cock!"

Regina chokes on her coffee and coughs violently, Emma buries her face in the crook of her arm and laughs whole heartedly at that statement.

" _No_!" Maleficent insists. "Emerald, that's a really bad word! And stop laughing, miss Swan!"

Whether it's the element of surprise or Maleficent's expression is unclear, but Regina suddenly feels something awful. A slight twitching in the corners of her mouth. No. She really can't laugh. That would completely ruin everything. Amelia and Emerald can't think that she finds this one bit amusing.

"Excuse me for a second," she croaks and quickly goes into the bathroom. Once the door is securely locked behind her, she bursts into laugher. And once she has begun, she can't seem to stop again. She laughs and laughs until tears leaks from her eyes and rolls down her cheeks. She laughs until she hiccups. She laughs until her side hurts and her legs trembles.

"Oh my _god_!" she exclaims quietly and wipes her cheeks. She'll have to leave the scolding to Maleficent. She's in no state to leave the bathroom right now. And while she's in there, she might as well think about where Emerald learned _that_ word.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	50. Stress Relief

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Stress Relief**_

Regina is feeling absolutely _sour_ when she slams the door to the mansion shut.

And she doesn't even have an excuse for feeling moody. Today has just been one of _those days_. One of those days where the calls kept coming and the papers kept piling up on the Mayors desk.

And the result is this. Grinded teeth and a wrinkle between her eyes.

She takes off her coat and boots and walks into the kitchen. "Mal?"

No answer. Oh, right. Mal _did_ mention something about coming home late tonight. Turns out, there's plenty of work to do in "The Dragon's Lair". She's extended her business and is now shipping gemstones off to the people who are crazy enough to buy them.

And it would seem that she took Jonathan with her. She likes bringing their son with her to work.

Neither of the twins are home either. They're still in kindergarten.

So, she's home alone. Regina scoffs a little and looks at her watch. It's already pretty late. Maleficent should be home any moment. Good. She's really not feeling like being alone this afternoon.

Regina drags herself upstairs and into the bathroom. She wants to take a shower. No, she _needs_ to take a shower. Staying cooped upside in the office all day made her feeling awfully sweaty and disgusting.

So she promptly unbuttons her shirt, shimmies out of her pencil skirts and throws the lot in the hamper. Her stockings and underwear follows, and she briefly considers what now. Shower or bath? She rarely have time for long, languid soaks in the bathtub anymore, having young children kind of does that to your spare time. But for some reason, she isn't quite feeling like taking a bath today.

Shower it is then. She steps into the shower and closes the shower curtain behind her. No reason to splash the bathroom floor. The little ones does that plenty whenever she and Mal bathes them.

She turns the water on, and for a while, she just stands under the cold water and relaxes while the sweaty feeling slowly leaves her.

Ahh. That's _much_ better. Much, _much_ better. Regina adjusts the temperature a little, so the water becomes warmer and then she turns around so she's facing the shower head instead. This is nice. It's nice taking a shower that lasts longer than just five seconds. Being home alone have's certain perks.

But she's still a little riled up after the long day she's had. She thought a shower would calm her down, but the warm water doesn't quite match her expectation.

Her body is still tense and on edge, and she's aching for some sort of release.

Regina pauses momentarily with the loofah in her hand. She's home alone. There are no little dragons demanding anything from her right now. The house is quiet. Maleficent…. Well, Maleficent isn't here right now. She's working, and she just so happens to like her new job, so for once Regina has to "take care of things herself".

Regina adjusts the temperature again, so the water becomes even warmer than before. Then she lets the loofah drop to the floor and closes her eyes. She breathes in and out slowly in an attempt to find her "place", and then she brings one hand up to tease her nipple. It's already fully hardened because of the cold water, and she "mm's" quietly when she feels how her entire system immediately reacts to the touch.

She kneads one breast with one hand and continues to tease her nipple with the other. This feels _good_. Admittedly, not as good as when her wife is doing it, but still, it gives her exactly what she needs right now. Stimuli and comfort.

She tugs gently at the nipple one minute and pinches it the next. That feels good too. She's going warm and slippery between her thighs and it has very little to do with the water pouring down her body.

Maybe she could even come from just this, Regina muses to herself as she kneads and massages her breasts. But she'll have to test that "theory" another time. Right now, she just needs to come. And she needs to come fast and get that anticipated release. That will be the best possible way to end this hellish day and lighten her mood just a little.

Regina hums again as she brushes her finger over her pebbled nipple and teases the hardened bud one last time.

She brings her hand down and a quiet groan of pure relief escapes her. _This. Feels. So. Good_. She cups herself lightly. God, she's wet. No pun intended. She's absolutely _soaked_ , and she briefly wonders if _that's_ why she's been so snappy all day. Maybe she's been needing this all day. God, she needs to pay more attention to her own needs.

But she can't quite find her "place". She's too irritated. Her long day is still nagging her. Regina sighs gravely as she switches off the water. So much for stimuli and comfort.

She wraps a towel around her and pads back into the bedroom. She should be drying herself off. She should be putting on her clothes. She should start thinking about dinner.

She ends up lying face down on the bed.

She knows she should drink something. Otherwise this "nagging" feeling in her head will turn into a full-blown headache.

She can't move.

The plush comfort of the bed is too nice to resist. Regina has no desire to move. At all. Ever.

Her hair is dripping and no doubt the towel will leave a stain on the sheets.

Regina couldn't care less.

Maybe she could even fall asleep. Maybe she _should_ fall asleep. Maybe that would do her some good.

She doesn't even get the chance to close her eyes. The front door opens and then closes. The sound of a coat being unzipped and hung on one of the racks. Footsteps. Someone scouring the kitchen, the living room. The door to her office being opened and closed, and then, in five, four, three, two…

"Regina?"

Regina smiles a little to herself. Mal is home. But where's Jonathan?

"Regina? Are you home?"

"In the bedroom," she calls back and purses her lips as she wonders where Jonathan is. There's a poignant lack of a baby cooing.

More footsteps. _Clack, clack, clack_ up the stairs. The bedroom door being opened, and then- Regina smiles- soft fingers touching her upper back.

"Are you sick?" Mal inquires.

"No." Regina says into the pillow. "It's just been a long day, that's all. But I should probably..." she doesn't even get to finish the sentence or move much before Maleficent promptly pushes her back on the bed. "You should stay there for as long as you want, my darling."

Regina smiles. "Where's Jonathan?"

"His aunt kidnapped him."

"Which one of them?" Regina inquires. _Everyone_ insists on being aunts to the little dragons. Sometimes it gets a bit confusing.

"The redheaded one of them. You look _very_ tempting like this, my dear." Maleficent says in one breath, and Regina chuckles.

"Have you missed me?" she coos softly and finally lifts her head from the pillow. She turns around and looks at Maleficent. The dragon is sitting on the edge of the bed, and she's currently giving Regina a _look_.

"I've missed _you_." Regina continues and extends a hand out toward Maleficent.

"Have you, my darling?" Maleficent purrs and gives Regina's hand a soft squeeze.

"Mhmm," Regina hums. "Why don't you lie down with me for a while?"

"An offer I can't _possibly_ resist," Mal says and Regina chuckles as she swiftly removes her shoes and lies down next to Regina.

Once Maleficent is finally within react, Regina wastes no time in rolling on to her side, propping herself up on one elbow and kissing her wife softly. "Hello."

"Hello." Maleficent chuckles. "You _have_ missed me."

"Mhmm, I have," Regina confirms and shifts again. This time to lie on top of Maleficent. The dragon doesn't seem to mind that one bit. She "mm's" softly and her fingers skates up and down Regina's back.

Regina flicks one of Mal's blonde locks between her fingers. "You are so beautiful."

"And _you_ are just delightful on this particular afternoon," Maleficent gently retorts and swallows thickly as Regina opens the first button in her shirt.

"Unfortunately, you're a bit overdressed too," Regina muses as she swiftly opens the line of buttons in Maleficent's blouse.

"Ah. Well, I'm confident you're gonna rectify that," Maleficent chuckles.

And right she is about that. Regina opens the last button and pushes the two halves' of Maleficent's blouse to the side. She's delighted when she uncovers the red lace bra waiting for her underneath.

"Do you want to see how much I've missed you?" she asks and plays with the red strap.

"Yes, I believe a demonstration is in order, my love."

Regina chuckles softly and begin kneading Maleficent's breast softly, over her bra.

Maleficent "mm's" again and she makes a "whoosh" sound as she exhales.

"Beautiful." Regina says as she gives Mal's breasts another gentle squeeze.

"Quite the expert in lovely surprises, aren't you?" Maleficent says and her back arches a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina says innocently.

"I thought- _mmph_!- that I was coming to an empty house, and instead I find my wife wet, in a towel and apparently _very_ horny."

Regina chuckles again and reaches behind Maleficent. She unclasps her bra and drops it to the floor where it lands with a soft thud. She smiles a little as she then turns her attention back to her waiting wife. Maleficent moans at the first touch.

"Who's horny now?" Regina teases lightly.

"I am," Maleficent says plainly and squirms when Regina brushes her fingertip over her nipple. "Could you… Could you maybe…"

"Yes?" Regina encourages gently and ceases her torture for a moment.

"Use your mouth," Maleficent groans. "Could you maybe use your mouth instead?"

Regina chuckles. Polite. It's not often the dragon is polite in her demands, and Regina could tease her about it. But honestly, Mal's breast in Regina's mouth- it's what they both want right now.

So Regina lowers her mouth, hollows her cheeks and then takes a stiff nipple between her lips. She sucks lightly at first, and Maleficent groans again. Then Regina takes mercy on her and sucks harder and more earnestly on the nipple all while she rolls Mal's other nipple between her fingers.

"Regi _naaaa_ ," Maleficent whines and her back arches again.

Regina responds by sucking harder. She's growing wet again, and it has absolutely nothing to do with the dampness from the shower.

And Maleficent clearly isn't feeling very patient today. She moans and hisses and clenches her thighs together. And she removes one hand from Regina's back and wiggles it slightly as she with some difficulties unzips her pants and tries her utmost to kick them off.

Regina doesn't stop her. She simply continues her "work" on Maleficent's breasts. Quite frankly, she's having the time of her life with peppering her wife's breasts with soft kisses all over.

"Re-gi- _na_!" Maleficent insists and starts pushing at the crown of her head. "I _need_ you."

But for some reason, Regina is feeling particularly wicked today. So she takes Mal's hand and guides it in between the blonde's legs.

Maleficent gapes at her, and Regina raises her head just long enough to say: "I want you to touch yourself."

The pout she receives at that is positively _adorable_ , and Maleficent looks like she's torn between wanting to kill Regina or… something else.

"I won't stop," Regina promises and lowers her mouth to Mal's breast again.

"I _hate_ you," Maleficent moans, but Regina nevertheless sees her wiggle her hand into her underwear.

"That's it," Regina whispers encouraging. "Don't stop. You're so beautiful like this. Keep going. Make yourself feel good."

And Regina makes sure to keep up her end of the deal. She never ceases her attention on Maleficent's breasts, and Maleficent's moans goes sharper and sharper. Her thighs are already trembling, and Regina switches from peppering the underside of Mal's breast with kisses to long, firm swipes to her nipple.

Maleficent comes undone with a sharp cry and presses one hand flat against Regina's back.

Regina swiftly grabs Mal's other hand, brings it up to her lips and licks her fingers dry.

"You're a bad girl. I should make you do the same." Maleficent says hoarsely.

Regina sniggers. "I may have started in the shower already," she confesses

"Without _me_?" Mal says and she sounds positively appalled. "I should take you across my knee for that."

"Are you sure punishing me is your first impulse right now?" Regina murmurs into her neck. She's still lying on top of Maleficent, and she doesn't really have any desire to move any time soon.

"Maybe not…" Maleficent smirks and Regina gasps when her hand crawls up her leg, rests lightly on her thigh for a moment and cups her.

"I want you on your back," Maleficent murmurs into her neck and her hand slides down Regina's back.

"And I want to stay _right_ here," Regina retorts and grinds herself against Mal's hand. "How on earth are we gonna solve that dilemma?"

"Well… To me, it's quite simple, really," Maleficent drawls and removes her hand from Regina's sex. She slides both her hands down and then gives Regina's backside a solid swat. "Either you get on your back or you get a spanking."

"Can't I have both?" Regina laughs and kisses Mal's neck again.

Maleficent laughs too and she squeezes Regina's backside before giving it another smack. "You are awful."

"Mhmm," Regina acknowledges and gives Mal's earlobe a light nipple.

"Believe me, I would _love_ to smack your pretty little ass right now, but... There are _other_ things I would love to do even more…" Maleficent's hand once again travels underneath the towel. "But I can't do that unless you're on your back."

Regina groans slightly but decides to give up the powerplay for once. She reluctantly rolls off Maleficent and onto her back.

"Nice to see that you _do_ listen from time to time," Maleficent drawls.

"I was _so_ comfortable," Regina complains as she removes the towel from her body.

"Then let me make amends. Spread your legs."

Regina parts her thighs.

"Not like _that_ ," Maleficent clicks her tongue, grabs Regina's ankles and places her feet flat on the mattress. _Then_ she spreads Regina's legs wide. So wide, Regina is almost straining a bit.

"I want to taste you," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina bites her lip at that. "Then please get on with it."

Maleficent grins and then her legs disappear in between Regina's legs.

Regina hisses and moans. Maleficent's tongue is _everywhere_ on her sex. Licking through her slit, teasing her clit, paying attention to her sensitive inner lips, probing around her entrance and then teases her clit again.

" _Ahh_! Maleficent, that's not fai…" Regina's protests are cut short when Maleficent's tongue suddenly slides inside her and starts thrusting. Yep. _Definitely_ not fair. Her actions have robbed Regina of her voice entirely, she can't even moan. The only sounds she _can_ make are these little, awkward strangled ones.

And it doesn't exactly help the matter when Mal's fingers suddenly joins the part so to speak and starts toying with Regina's clit.

Regina bangs her fists against the mattress. It doesn't leave a sound. And that's rather dissatisfying when she can't voice how much like likes this.

The pressure is building in her abdomen, and suddenly she's hurled over the edge. It takes a second to realize that the strange, strangled groan is in fact her own.

Maleficent presses one last kiss to her inner thigh and then she gathers Regina in her arms, strokes her hair and murmurs sweet nothings in her ear.

Regina finally exhales shakily. Now _that_ was satisfying. What _is_ stress even?

"That was enjoyable," Mal says plainly.

Regina raises an eyebrow in mock offense. " _Just_ enjoyable?"

"You know what I mean," Maleficent waves her off.

"No, I really don't," Regina teases and rubs Mal's leg with her foot.

"Minx." Maleficent says softly.

Regina grins. "Don't tell me you're tired already, dragon."

Maleficent stretches her neck and glances at the alarm clock. "Well, we _do_ still have thirty minutes before we have to fetch the little dragons…"

"Plenty of time then," Regina laughs.

"Yes, my darling. _Plenty of time_."

 **To Be Continued…**


	51. What's in the Bag

**((Let's see, do I even have an excuse for this awfully smutty and filthy update? Nope! :D No, I do not. I'm just such a filthy person who needs to be splashed with holy water))**

 **Everything She Wanted**

 **What's in the bag:**

Today is a quiet day.

So quiet that Regina had taken the opportunity to work from home instead of going to the office.

In many ways, working from home is so much better. Firstly, she's _home_. Among her own stuff. And it's more convenient. If she's at home, it means that Jonathan doesn't have to be in the store with Maleficent. The dragon adores having her son with her in the store, but Regina is fairly certain that it's easier to work if he isn't there. And she's probably right too.

Evidently, working from home can be distracting too. Not because Regina is easily distracted, oh no, but when people repeatedly knock on her door, working from home can be surprisingly tricky.

Regina is willing to bet her life that Snow White has memorized when she's working from home. How else would she be capable of showing up _every_ time Regina happens to be in her home office?

And today, said princess happens to have brought her seemingly not busy daughter with her.

Deep down, Regina isn't surprised that Emma isn't busy. There's barely any crime in Storybrooke any longer.

There really isn't much work left to do as Mayor either. Storybrooke is getting rather quiet. Peacefully quiet.

"Maybe I should just quit," Regina muses and glances at the small stack of papers.

"And do what, exactly?" Emma asks from her half-crouching position. She's currently trying to keep Leia where she is.

"Become a stay at home mom?" Regina suggests. She could do that. In fact, she would have very few issues with that. Shockingly few.

"Really?" Snow asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, why not? There's barely anything left to do as Mayor, and that way I could be here for the little dragons at all times," Regina shrugs and adjusts Jonathan in her arms.

"Have you discussed that with Maleficent?" Snow asks.

Regina shrugs again. "No. It was just a thought."

A shadow suddenly looms over the mansion for a moment, and Regina walks over to the window to see what that is about.

The brunette chuckles. Lily is currently flying around outside, and- is that Mulan on her back? Yes, most likely.

"Imagine when the girls are old enough to transform too," Emma half-chuckles.

"Storybrooke will probably not be big enough for four dragons," Regina muses quietly.

"You're right. Our town is a little small when it comes to that," Snow agrees.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Emma asks.

Regina shifts Jonathan again and leans back to lean against the desk. "Plenty of time to think about that in the future."

The front door opens, and surprisingly enough, Maleficent steps inside, carrying a bag she immediately dumps on the floor as she frantically searches for something. Probably her phone.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Regina frowns and glances at her watch.

"The store was quiet, so I decided to do a little shopping first. Do you mind bringing that bag upstairs, darling?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you. I should probably be going back. I just need to find my…"

"Regina waves her hand and makes the dragon's phone appear in her hand.

"Thank you. See you tonight."

"Yes, I suspect you will." Regina says calmly and puts baby Jonathan in the bouncer, so her hands are free to carry the bag upstairs.

"Oh, and don't look in the bag," Maleficent adds as an afterthought.

"Why not?" Regina frowns.

"Because," Maleficent replies without looking up from her phone.

"Because _what_?" Regina asks, now slightly confused.

"Because… Because." Maleficent says and glances down at her watch.

"That's not an answer." Regina states plainly.

"Because I said so," Maleficent says and now she looks a little amused. "See you later, dear." With that she leaves, and Regina's confusion doesn't lessen one bit.

"What the hell was that about?" Emma asks.

"I have no idea. I wasn't aware that we were keeping _secrets_ from one another," Regina snips. What could possibly be in that bag? And why is Mal so eager to keep her away from whatever is inside it? This is definitely not very reassuring.

"Maybe it's a surprise?" Snow suggests.

"I don't like surprises." Comes Regina's automatic responses. She really _hates_ surprises.

She eyes the bag suspiciously. _What the hell is in that bag_? _What could it possibly be? What? Maybe it's something alive? Or is it perhaps more gemstones they have nowhere to put?_

Emma and Snow starts laughing, and Regina whips her head around: "What?"

"You are _so_ curious," Emma states and chuckles.

"I can assure you, I'm not," Regina firmly denies. She isn't. She's _concerned_ , that's what she is. Concerned and worried. Because what could possibly be in that bag?! She doesn't believe that Mal would bring something dangerous into the house. Not really. But still, Maleficent is a dragon. You never know.

No. She doesn't have time for that. Regina waves her hand and sends the mysterious bag upstairs.

There. Now it's gone. Tucked away in the bedroom. Now she can forget about it and continue her quiet day.

Sometime later, Snow, Emma and little Leia leaves the mansion, and Regina goes about her business.

That includes picking the little dragons up from kindergarten. Amelia and Emerald chats away on the entire car ride, some of the words are barely recognizable, but Regina revels in it, and laughs at their chatter.

Once home, she feeds them. Emerald is quite the little rebel tonight and promptly pushes her cup on the floor. Thank god it was only made of plastic.

"Emerald, we don't throw things on the floor!" Regina says half-sternly as she bends down and picks the cup up.

Emerald doesn't look very sorry. She just looks at Regina with her dark eyes.

"Where mommy?" Amelia interrupts and looks around for her blonde mother.

"Mommy is working." Regina says. "She'll be home later." She neglects to tell the toddlers that Mal is working late and won't be coming home until they're asleep.

That's when Jonathan wakes up and starts wailing loudly. Regina immediately rushes upstairs to check on him. Their youngest dragon is hungry, and Regina brings him downstairs and feeds him a bottle. Once he's fed, she rubs his back and whispers soothing words into his soft baby hair.

She spends some time on the floor with the little ones. Amelia and Emerald have great fun with stacking bricks, knocking them over and then restacking them again.

It's all fun and games, until Amelia hits Emerald in the head with a brick. Regina scolds one little dragon, comforts the other and then decides it's time for a movie.

Tonight's choice is _Peter Pan_ , and Regina abstains from any comparison between fiction and reality.

But comparison or not, the sight of the cartoon version of Captain Hook never fails to amuse her.

Once movie time is over, it's time for the little dragon's bath. They're not amused. And neither is Regina when the bathroom floor ends up flooded. Maybe there's something wrong the drain. She'll have to ask Leroy to come and check that soon.

After the bath, she changes the toddlers into their sleepwear and tucks them in. They're not amused by that either, and it takes most of an hour before both girls are finally asleep.

Regina finds that she too could do with a nap now, her quiet day turned into a bit of a circus after all. _That's life with children for you_ , she muses to herself as she bounces baby Jonathan up and down. She reckons the youngest little dragon could do with a nap, too. The baby seems to be in that overtired state where he actually needs to sleep but is too tired to settle down.

It takes a while and lots of walking up and down the floor while bouncing the baby, but after several lullabies and quiet murmurs of soothing words, Jonathan finally turns into "deadweight" in her arms. He's quite heavy when he's asleep.

Regina brings him upstairs. She tiptoes past the twins' rooms and into Jonathan's nursery. She gently puts the baby down in the crib, and for some inexplicable reason, he doesn't wake up. Incredible. He _is_ a very light sleeper for most of the times.

Regina has every intention of going back downstairs, maybe relax on the couch with a single glass of wine. She could use that. Maybe she even deserves it after the long day she'd had.

But on her way back, she passes the bedroom and spots the mysterious bag. The bag Maleficent was so shady about. The bag she for some reason wasn't allowed to look in.

Regina changes direction and steers into the bedroom instead. She sits down on the bed for a second as she eyes the bag. What could possibly be in it? What is Maleficent _hiding_? And why? What is it that she doesn't want Regina to see?

The bed creaks slightly as Regina rises from her spot and crosses the floor. She shoots the bag another look, and then she "tests the waters" by putting her hand into the bag. That's not looking. Not really. And _thank god_ , there's nothing alive in the bag. But there _is_ something soft in there. Soft and silky. Hmm. Regina shoves her hand further into the bag. What _is_ that? More softness. This feels slightly… _Lacey_. Okay, so this is more than just a bit interesting. Regina roams around with one hand inside the bag. Lace. Silk. Something that feels slightly crispy, _what's that_? What kind of shopping have Maleficent been doing? This is definitely not the ordinary kind of shopping.

"What are you doing?"

Regina almost flinches at the sound and withdraws her hand from the bag. She turns around to find Maleficent standing right behind her, arms folded over her chest and frowning.

"I was just…"

"Peeking." Maleficent dully finishes the sentence.

"No," Regina firmly denies that. "I didn't see anything."

"But you were still snooping around."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. You were snooping around."

"No, I…"

"And being _bad_."

Regina opens her mouth and then closes it again. She knows that tone, and the wheels in her head immediately starts turning.

 _Shit._ It was a test. They're _playing_. Why the hell didn't she pick up on that sooner?

Maleficent creeps closer to her. "So, you _were_ snooping, isn't that right?"

"Yes." Regina says and swallows something. This is turning into a _very_ different night from what she had expected, but she's not complaining.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Maleficent asks silkily and cups her face.

"I'm sorry?" Regina tries.

"Hmm…" Maleficent says with feigned sadness and strokes her cheek tenderly. "I'm afraid that won't be enough."

"Forgive me?"

"Oh, you're always forgiven, darling. Don't ever doubt _that_ ," Maleficent says and gives her a light kiss. "But do you really think I should let this slide?"

"No," Regina says immediately. _Please don't let this slide_. She's already wet and anticipating what comes next.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, darling. Stay where you are." Maleficent orders, and then she leaves the bedroom. Most likely to take her coat off.

Regina tries to do as she's told and stay where she is. She wants to pace up and down, but that's not exactly staying where she is. Oh, she knows exactly what's coming for her. Normally, she wouldn't appreciate being "tested" like this, but under these circumstances, she finds it to be more than alright. She's already breathless and growing slick and warm between her thighs. She has to sit down. She has to. The bed creaks as she sits down. She squeezes her thighs together and closes her eyes. Ahh. That's better.

" _Now_ what are you doing?"

Regina curses her luck and stands up again.

Maleficent tuts at her. "You really can't obey tonight, can you?"

"No," Regina says truthfully.

" _And_ talking back at me too." Maleficent comments and tuts again. "Take off your shoes."

Regina bends down slightly and takes her shoes off. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Maleficent wave her hand, most likely to soundproof the room. Once the shoes are off, she looks pending at Maleficent.

"Come here." Maleficent says, and Regina steps over to her. Maleficent's arms loops around her, and she kisses Regina again.

Regina returns the kiss, but it would appear that the sweet gesture was in fact another distraction. They're no longer standing in the middle of the room. Instead, Mal has walked them backwards over to the bed. She flashes Regina a feigned look of disappointment as she releases her and sits down on the bed. Regina watches as the blonde adjusts until she's sitting leaned back against the headboard. Then she extends her hand out towards Regina. "Come here."

Regina swallows something and takes the outstretched hand. Within seconds she's swept off her feet and hauled face down over Maleficent's lap.

"I can't believe _this_ is how I'm to spend my evening," Maleficent says with feigned sadness. Like it's great trouble for her to do this.

"Yes, I'm sure you find it to be absolutely _awful_ ," Regina scoffs.

"I don't think you're in any position to be cheeky," Maleficent says plainly and squeezes Regina's ass.

Regina is just about to inform her what an amazingly bad pun that was, when Maleficent asks her: "Do you know why I'm doing this, darling?"

"Because I snooped."

"That's right." Maleficent squeezes her rear again, then runs her finger up and down. "And how many swats do you think you deserve for that?"

 _Oh._ It's not always Mal lets her choose the number. What a luxury. Regina considers it. How many swats does she want? How many swats will rile her up, make her beg?

"Twenty?" she suggests. She can take twenty swats.

"Hmm, that's a nice round number," Maleficent comments and runs her fingers up and down Regina's backside again. She squeezes and rubs and taps her fingertips against it, but she doesn't actually swat Regina. Not yet, anyway.

Regina wiggles slightly to adjust herself better.

"I want you to count," Mal says and gives her ass another squeeze. A firmer one, this time.

"Up or down?"

"Up."

"Okay."

Regina waits as Maleficent continues to stroke her ass. Her pulse is hammering in her ear.

 _Swat._

"One." Regina says. That wasn't too bad.

 _Swat._

"Two."

 _Swat._

"Three."

Maleficent rubs her backside in soothing motions for a second. Then…

 _Swat_.

"Four," Regina parrots and swallows. That landed directly on her sit spot.

 _Swat._

"Five." This time on her left cheek.

 _Swat._

"Six."

 _Swat._

"Seven." Maleficent spanks the very tops of her thighs. Regina tightens her grip on the sheet.

 _Swat._

"Eight."

 _Swat._

"Nine."

 _Swat._

"T-ten." Regina hisses. Her ass is starting to sting.

"Okay?" Maleficent asks, as she always does when they're doing this. She's checking. She's making sure.

"Fine," Regina assures.

Mal tugs a little at her skirt. Fiddles with the zipper.

"Fine," Regina repeats. The dragon was waiting for permission. _Permission granted_.

Maleficent unzips her skirt and slides it down her backside, leaving Regina in stockings and panties.

One hand returns to Regina's rear while the other strokes her hair. "Do you need a second?"

"No, I would like to continue," Regina says.

"Do you remember your number?"

"Ele-"

 _Swat._

"Ven!" Regina finishes the sentence, and then, a bit more controlled: "Eleven."

 _Swat._

"T-twelve."

 _Swat._

"Thirteen."

 _Swat._

"Fourteeeeen," Regina whines. She's aware that she's moaning now. And grinding herself against her wife's leg. But she really doesn't care. The pain and the pleasure is oh, so good. She's soaked. Beyond soaked.

 _Swat._

"Fifteen."

Maleficent stills her hand again, and Regina knows exactly why. The last five spanks are always the one that leaves an "impression" so to speak. Mal does this every time. And yet the blonde gives Regina's cheek a light pet. Regina nods in response. _Go right ahead, make the last five count_.

Maleficent slides the stockings and panties down Regina's legs, and Regina doesn't even bother to hide her moans. Gods, she's aroused, so aroused. Her head is spinning, and her entire core is throbbing with need.

"Are you ready for your last five spanks, my darling?"

"Y-yes."

"Take a deep breath for me," Maleficent gently orders.

Regina obeys and takes a deep breath and braces herself.

 _Swat._

"Oh _god_!" Regina hisses when Maleficent's hand connects with her bare skin.

"Last time I checked, that wasn't a number," Maleficent half-warns.

 _Oh, right_. "Fifteen."

"That's more like it, my darling." Maleficent praises somewhere above her and lifts her hand again.

 _Swat._

"Ugh!"

"What?" Maleficent warns. "Do you want five more? Is that it?"

"S-sixteen!" Regina grits and tries not to wiggle. Maleficent wouldn't appreciate that either.

"Good girl. We're almost done."

 _Oh, I'm barely getting started_.

 _Swat._

"Seventeen," Regina whines almost immediately. God, this is... This is… her backside is stinging, and her clit is throbbing. It's a bit excruciating.

 _Swat._ Right sit spot.

"Eighteen."

 _Swat._ Left sit spot.

"Nineteen!"

 _SWAT_!

"Augh! _Twenty_!" Regina shouts and thinks to herself that it's a very good thing that the bedroom is soundproofed tonight. Because this could definitely wake the death.

"All done," Maleficent soothes. "Now we can move on to more enjoyable things."

"Who says that wasn't enjoyable?" Regina hisses when Maleficent cups her loosely in her hand.

Maleficent laughs throatily. "You're a bad girl."

"Not anymore." Regina reminds her.

"Oh, between you and me, I think you're always gonna be a little bad, my darling. No amount of spanking can change _that_."

Regina squirms and wiggles. She doesn't want to talk now. She wants of Maleficent's fingers inside her. Is that so hard to understand?

No, Mal knows what she needs. Of course she does, and Regina moans when her wife slides two fingers into her and starts toying with the brunette's clit.

She has barely started moving before Regina finishes and comes with a shout. _God, that was fast. Almost too fast._ But she can't help it. She always comes embarrassingly fast when they play like this.

"I think you can handle one more," Maleficent says plainly.

For a second, Regina is afraid that she means one more spanking, but all of her fears are soothed when Maleficent starts moving her fingers within her once more. _Thank heavens_. She definitely couldn't have handled one more spanking.

But this… _This_ she can handle, and it doesn't take long before Maleficent pushes her into her second orgasm. Regina comes with a whine and practically melts on Maleficent's lap as her brain completely clouds with pleasure.

Maleficent chuckles and gives her backside a light tap with her fingertip.

"Ow." Regina says.

Mal chuckles again. "Get off my lap so I can take care of you."

"Hmm… Didn't you just do that?" Regina mutters. The drowsiness is beginning to set in.

"Well, yes, but not in the aftercare fashion."

Regina scrambles off her lap. _Oh, right, the aftercare._ That is important. Or so Maleficent says. Regina doesn't really care. Not right now, at least. Maybe she'll care tomorrow.

"I reckon you won't be able to sit down for a week, my darling," Maleficent chuckles as she opens one of the drawers.

"Mmm, you're probably right about that." Regina mumbles.

Maleficent laughs shamelessly. "Oh, I wish you could see yourself right now. You are absolutely _delightful_."

"Stop teasing, dragon," Regina says and tries to find her stern voice. She doesn't succeed. How could she succeed after what they've just done?

Maleficent gathers her in her arms and kisses her deeply, fingers threading through Regina's hair.

Regina returns the kiss with all her might. "Thank you. That was exactly what I needed."

"The spanking or the orgasms?" Maleficent gently teases.

"Both." Regina says, and now it's her who chuckles.

"Lie on your front, my darling," Maleficent half-orders.

Regina does that, and a second later, she hisses quietly, when Maleficent rubs the oil into her skin.

"So, what _is_ in that bag?" she inquires sleepily. Had almost forgot the reason she was spanked in the first place.

"Lingerie." Maleficent answers.

Regina raises on her elbow, and her neck makes a slight popping sound as she turns her head to look at Maleficent: "Really?"

"Yes. It was meant as a surprise, but…"

"I ruined it." Regina acknowledges. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Maleficent laughs. "I'm _very_ glad you went snooping, my love."

"If you were looking for an excuse to spank me, you could have just _said_ so." Regina groans and hisses when Maleficent rubs more of the lotion into her skin. "I'm a willing participant."

"Oh, trust me, I know that my darling."

"Good. Now be done with this _aftercare_ thing and show me what's in that fucking bag."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

 **To Be Continued…**


	52. Up All Night

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Up at night**

Regina doesn't quite understand why she's awake at this hour. It's three in the morning. She should be peacefully asleep, dreaming something nice. Instead she's wide awake.

She's planning on going back to sleep, but when she rolls on to her other side, she realizes that the bed is empty.

Maleficent is gone.

Regina immediately swings her legs out of bed and shrugs on a robe. This is a mystery she needs to solve. So, she ventures out to search for her "missing" wife.

Maleficent isn't the only one who doesn't like waking up to an empty bed.

She doesn't have to search for long though. She barely makes it down the hall before a cooing from Jonathan's room gives her a hint.

Regina pushes the door open and pokes her head inside. Then she smiles a little. Maleficent is sitting in the old rocking chair with Jonathan in her arms. The baby is half asleep, and Maleficent pushes the old rocking chair back and forward with her foot.

"My darling." Maleficent acknowledges without looking up, and it takes Regina a second to realize that the dragon is talking to her and not the baby.

"Hi," Regina smiles and talks very quietly not to disturb Jonathan's slumber. "What's going on in here?"

"Our youngest dragon refused to go back to sleep after I fed him," Maleficent explains. "Every time I try to put him down, he starts crying. I was afraid he would disturb Emerald and Amelia. So I stayed in here with him."

"How long have you been up?" Regina asks and hides a yawn behind her hand.

"Hmm, I think it's almost an hour now."

Regina blinks. "Seriously? You should have given me a howl."

Maleficent shrugs lightly.

"I can take him. You probably want to go back to bed."

"It's fine," Mal says again and shrugs.

"Nonsense," Regina insists and pads over to the old rocking chair. "Here, let me," she says as she without much further ado snatches the little dragon out of Mal's arms. "Let's switch places."

Maleficent rises from the rocking chair and they switch so Regina is the one to sit with the little dragon.

"Go to bed," Regina encourages. "We've got this covered, don't we, Jonathan?"

Jonathan coos softly in his sleep.

"See?" Regina chuckles. "We can handle this. Get some sleep."

Maleficent nods, but seems to hover in the nursery. "I think I'll go downstairs and make a cup of tea," she says. "Shall I bring you a cup, my darling?"

"That would be nice," Regina nods.

Maleficent disappears downstairs.

Jonathan squirms a little and his little face scrunches up, so Regina quickly resumes the rocking back and forward. That seems to calm him down. Exactly like it did Amelia and Emerald when they were infants.

"That's better isn't it, little man?" Regina says softly. "It's okay. Mommy's here."

Jonathan's face falls back into that contend "so hard asleep"-look.

The stairs creak, and a moment later, Maleficent re-appears in the bedroom. With two cups of tea.

"Thank you," Regina says appreciatively when Mal hands her the one cup.

"Can you handle both the tea and the baby?" Maleficent half-chuckles.

"I think I can manage," Regina says and flicks her wrist, making the tea cup hanging in mid-air for a moment as she adjusts Jonathan in her arms. "Oops. There we go."

"Master in multitasking," Maleficent comments and takes a sip of her own tea.

"Indeed. Shouldn't you be on your way back to bed?"

"You don't like food or beverage in the bedroom."

"True. But tonight, I'll make an exception. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Maleficent says, but makes absolutely no attempt at going back to bed.

Regina frowns as Maleficent, being the strange creature she is, sits down on the floor with her long legs folded nonchalantly. She smiles at Regina as she takes another sip of her tea.

"That isn't going back to bed," Regina points out and takes a sip of her own tea.

"No, it isn't." Maleficent acknowledges quietly.

"Aren't you tired?"

The only type of response she gets is a light shrug. It's probably meant to be nonchalant, but Regina knows better. She knows exactly what's nagging the dragon.

"This wouldn't happen to be about your… unwillingness to go to bed without me, would it?"

"Possibly."

"Maleficent…"

"Regina, you've been married to me for god knows how long. You _know_ that I can't sleep without you."

"For god knows how long?" Regina echoes.

"Pardon?"

"You don't remember how long we've been married for?" Regina asks plainly and suffocates a little smile.

"Dragon's see time differently," Maleficent blithely waves her off.

"That's not a very good cover up for having actually forgotten how long we've been married," Regina informs her. But she isn't disappointed in any way. Maleficent is a hundredth percent dedicated to their marriage in every way. It doesn't matter that she can't keep track of the time.

"He's rather lively tonight, isn't he?" Regina comments as Jonathan squirms again.

"Indeed. But he was exactly like that when I was still carrying him," Maleficent smiles. "That hasn't changed much."

"No, it hasn't."

"Sometimes he kept me awake because he kicked so much. Do you remember that?"

"I sure do."

"He was a little nightmare," Maleficent quips and shoots the sleeping baby a fond look.

"Well, if we ever decide to have another little nightmare, I'll carry it," Regina says casually.

Maleficent's jaw drops ever so slightly, and she tilts her head curiously. "Pardon me, my darling? Is this your way of telling me that you want to have more children?"

Regina shrugs. "Perhaps. Eventually. I mean, imagine when the twins starts in school? What are we supposed to do then?"

Maleficent smirks now. Cheekily she blinks innocently at Regina. "What indeed?"

"You and your sex drive," Regina sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You love me and my sex drive, my darling."

"Not at three in the morning," Regina says dryly.

"That's not true either."

Regina abstains from protesting. Because Maleficent has a point. More than once, she has roused Regina from her sleep, having the most sordid intentions, and every time, Regina has willingly complied.

Maleficent smirks. She knows she's right.

"I think it's gonna be a long night," Regina says when Jonathan squirms and wiggles in her arms again.

"It would appear so. He definitely can't be hungry again. I've just fed him."

"Did he give you a hard time tonight?"

"Yes, he's a little biter," Maleficent says and winces ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should start weaning him off," Regina muses.

"No," Mal is quick to say. "It's not that bad."

Regina nods without commenting on it. She knows what this is about. Maleficent never had a shot at breastfeeding Lily. That opportunity was ripped from her. And Regina certainly isn't interested in robbing her of this chance.

"Have we decided what we're gonna do with the children for Lily and Mulan's wedding?" Regina asks. "Do we bring them, or do we find a babysitter?"

"We bring them along," Maleficent says immediately. "It's their sister's wedding. They can't possibly miss that."

"Guess you're right about that," Regina nods.

"Have you decided what you want to wear?" Maleficent asks.

Regina shakes her head and takes another sip of her tea. "I can't decide. Want to help me?" she quips. "I'm sure you're full of ide…"

"The red one with the zipper in the back," Maleficent says before Regina finishes the sentence.

Regina chuckles a little. "You're fond of that, aren't you, dragon?"

"Very much so."

"Hmm. I wonder why," Regina muses with false confusion. "Could it be because of the indecent amount of cleavage?"

"I love your body," Maleficent says plainly. "And if I can't touch it, I love looking at it."

"And you think that's reason enough for me to be positively indecent at your daughter's wedding?"

"Yes."

"You're so impossible," Regina laughs.

"No, I just find you tempting. Always."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Even now?" she inquires. Sleep swollen eyes, crazy bed hair and robe is not one of her go-to looks.

"Always." Maleficent repeats and smirks. "It's pure willpower that prevents me from going over there and ripping your clothes of."

Regina laughs, but she's not doubting the sincerity in Maleficent's words.

Maleficent shoots her a look that oozes hunger. "Maybe we should hire a babysitter soon and head out in the cabin."

Regina chuckles again and adjusts Jonathan. "Perhaps."

Suddenly the door is pushed ajar, and one sleepy toddler comes trotting into the nursery.

"Hi, baby." Regina softly greets Amelia who pushes her dark hair away from her face. "Why are you out of bed so late?"

"Bad dream," Amelia says. Her lower lip quivers slightly.

"Come here," Mal says gently and opens her arms.

One little dragon trots over to her blonde mother. Maleficent instantly pulls the toddler into her arms and places Amelia on her lap.

Amelia snuggles into her.

"Better?" Maleficent asks and strokes Amelia's dark hair.

A slight nod.

Regina smiles a little as she tips the rocking chair back and forward again. Maybe they'll end up staying up all night.

The door is pushed ajar again. This time, it's Emerald. And she claims to have had a nightmare, too.

"Twin synchronism," Maleficent comments as she invites their second toddler to sit on her lap.

"Or maybe just not wanting to be left alone?" Regina suggests.

"That could also very well be the case," Maleficent nods and grins a little.

Regina chuckles despite the fact that none of them should be up right now. It's too late. Way too late. The girls are bound to be cranky tomorrow.

"It would appear that one little dragon started a chain reaction," Maleficent observes.

"Yes, indeed so."

 **To Be Continued…**


	53. The Wedding Part I

**Everything She Wanted**

 **The wedding part I**

Regina checks her watch and frowns deeply. Lily and Mulan are getting married in exactly one hour. It's about high time they get a move on.

But obviously, with three young children in the house, it's quite difficult to make it all on time.

Regina quickly adjusts the bright yellow bow in Amelia's dark hair. "There we go, baby," she says as she lifts her daughter off the changing table. "You look absolutely perfect," she assures the toddler.

"Perfect?" Amelia echoes.

"Yes. Perfect." Regina smiles.

The door is pushed ajar by Emerald who trots in, dangling her own, purple bow in her hand.

"Do you need some help with that, baby?" Regina offers.

Emerald nods and Regina quickly jumps in and fastens the bow in Emerald's golden hair.

"There. Now you're perfect. Both of you."

"Where's mommy?" Emerald asks.

"She's feeding your brother. She'll be here soon. I hope." Regina mutters and checks her watch again. If there not careful, they'll be late.

Regina steps over to the full-figure mirror and checks her appearance. She's indeed the tight, red dress with the zipper in the back. Maleficent got it her way. Of course, she did.

"Come, little dragons. Let's go downstairs and wait for mommy." Regina says and takes each of her daughters' hands as they head downstairs.

Amelia and Emerald are fairly content with waiting, but Regina is growing impatient. No, not impatient. She knows that Maleficent is in the middle of feeding Jonathan.

But she's worried that they might be late.

"Pretty," Emerald says spontaneously, and Regina whips her head around to see what caught her daughter's attention. To her amusement, Emerald looks at her and says sweetly: "Mama's pretty."

"Why thank you, baby," Regina says and crouches down. "Did mommy teach you that?"

"Noooo," Emerald protests and giggles when Regina makes a slight " _mwah_ "-sound as she kisses the little dragon's chubby cheek.

Amelia, unwilling to miss the opportunity of getting a kiss, promptly pushes Emerald out of the way.

"Don't push your sister," Regina admonishes and then laughs a little. "There's plenty of kisses for both of you." To prove that, she kisses Amelia's cheek soundly.

Amelia giggles.

"What about _me_?" comes Maleficent voice behind her. "Is there plenty of kisses for me, too, my darling?"

"If you're really lucky," Regina drawls as she turns around. She smiles a little. Maleficent looks beautiful in her light, blue dress and her golden hair rolled into a soft bun.

And, to fulfill that image of perfection, she's carrying their son in her arms. Jonathan is sleeping soundly.

"I think someone is gonna miss the ceremony," Regina quips as she strokes Jonathan over the thick, dark hair.

"Mmm, looks like it. But there's no reason why he shouldn't," Maleficent says as she lays him down in the stroller. "He's been changed and fed. I think he's gonna be out for at least an hour."

"We should get going. Unless you want to miss giving your daughter away," Regina says and glances at her watch again.

"I wouldn't miss that for the world. You look beautiful by the way."

"So do you."

"I can't wait to take that dress of you later," Maleficent says nonchalantly.

Regina just laughs. Because they both know there will be none of that. With three young children in the house, it's hard finding time for _that_. Regina can't remember the last time they…

"Let's get going," the brunette says and interrupts her own train of thoughts.

"We shouldn't wait for Henry?" Mal asks.

"No, he's meeting us there." it was quite lucky that Henry was able to take time off from college to come home to the wedding.

"Very well then. Come on then, little dragons," Maleficent says and offers Amelia and Emerald her hands.

Both little toddler's races to their mother's side, but Amelia promptly stretches her arms up towards Maleficent. "Up, up!" the child demands.

Maleficent winces ever so slightly at that request.

"Mommy's tired," Regina says automatically. "And you can walk, can't you? You have such long legs."

Amelia giggles. Disaster avoided.

"Thank you," Maleficent says quietly as they leave the mansion.

"Anytime," Regina smiles. They wheel along with Jonathan. The baby is still fast asleep in the stroller. Amelia and Emerald keeps close to Regina and Maleficent as they cross the street.

"This fatigue is really getting the best of me," Maleficent continues.

"It'll get better. Trust me," Regina says and pats her arm lightly. She remembers all of this very well from when she was breastfeeding the twins. She was basically walking around in a daze and just waiting for the next feeding.

Maleficent doesn't look too convinced.

"It will." Regina says reassuringly.

Maleficent nods but then mutters something about being "so damn tired all the time" and "not even being able to lift her own daughter".

"The baby is only a few months old, Mal. Give it time," Regina says gently.

"I'm trying to be patient, but…" Maleficent sighs gravely. "I just feel like I haven't got the energy for anything."

"Because your body is still a bit tired after the birth," Regina says patiently. "It'll get better. And you _could_ let me take some of the nights."

"You need your sleep too, my darling," Maleficent points out.

"I think you might need it a bit more than me."

For once, Maleficent doesn't protest.

They soon reach their destination, Lily and Mulan's enormous shared home. Lily has really embraced her dragon heritage, and the house is a visible symbol of that. With high gates, stone walls and large dragon sculptures in the garden.

The wedding itself is taking place in the back yard, and after reuniting with Henry out front, Maleficent excuses herself and says she should probably pop inside and check up on Lily.

"Yes, do that." Regina nods.

"Will you be okay with all three of them?"

"Of course."

"We'll manage," Henry grins as he lifts Amelia up on his hips. "Hey, kids."

"'Enry," Emerald beams and hugs his legs.

" _H_ enry," Regina gently corrects.

All of her children ignore that.

"We better go find our seats," Henry says as he effortlessly picks Emerald up too and swans of with both of his sisters.

Regina chuckles slightly at that. Her big son. He has his own way of minimizing the stress there is in having three young children.

Regina steers the stroller over to their seat. Lily and Mulan has made plenty of room for a stroller in between the chairs.

She checks on the baby. He's still fast asleep.

"Hey there," comes a familiar voice behind her.

Regina turns around in the chair. There's Snow and David and Emma and Killian with baby Leia sitting behind her. Zelena is sitting a few rows behind them.

"Hey," Regina smiles.

"Hi, Jonathan," Snow half-whispers as she leans forward to look at the sleeping baby.

"Please don't wake him," Regina begs. "We've just got him to sleep."

"Of course," Snow smiles. "I get it."

"So, the bells are ringing for Lily, huh?" Emma chuckles and shrugs a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I don't hear any bells, miss Swan," Regina jokes. Then she catches Emerald wiggle slightly on her chair.

"Don't wiggle, sweetheart," she gently admonishes.

"Want mommy." Emerald says plainly.

"Mommy will be here real soon," Regina promises. "She's helping Lily, remember?"

"Lily." Emerald's little face lights up in a smile.

"Exactly," Regina says, relieved that a new disaster seemingly is avoided.

Music flows out from- from what, exactly? Regina abandons all thought of finding out. For there comes Mulan, walking down the rose-sprinkled pathway. And she looks softer than Regina has ever seen her before. Mulan isn't big on dresses or extravagate styles for her hair, but today she looks quite different. Today, she has decided to skip the jeans and t-shirt. Not that Lily would have minded that. As she said, the most important thing is that she shows up.

And Mulan has indeed "shown up" and how beautiful she looks, in her soft, white dress. Her black hair is loosely braided and neatly decorated with little flowers.

More music follows. Now it's Lily's turn. And she looks beautiful too, in her cream colored dress. Her hair is styled in curls, hanging loosely down her back.

Everyone "ooh's" and "aah's" at the bride, but Regina has to admit she's looking more at Maleficent. She too, looks beautiful. Bursting with pride as she walks her oldest daughter up the "aisle" and to the waiting Mulan.

This takes Regina back to her own wedding day and her eyes goes a little misty. She "blames" that on the twins. Tears has come easily to her after she gave birth. She reaches into Jonathan's bag, roams around between the million little things they packed for him and finds what she's looking for. A handkerchief. Good thing she brought those. Regina daps her cheeks discreetly and watches as Maleficent "hands over" her daughter to Mulan. Archie stands behind them and waits.

As Lily and Mulan begins their vows, Maleficent discreetly sits down next to Regina.

Mal's eyes are suspiciously misty, and Regina wordlessly offers her the handkerchief.

"Thanks," Maleficent mutters and wipes her eyes carefully not to smudge her mascara.

Regina gives her arm a little squeeze.

It goes fast. Lily and Mulan exchanges their vows. Golden wedding bands are slipped on outstretched fingers. Lily whispers something in-audible to Mulan, and just like that, Archie pronounces them to be married. The brand-new wives kiss each other, and everyone stands up and cheers for the newlyweds.

Regina and Maleficent are the first ones to hug and congratulate.

"Congratulations, dear," Regina says as she gives her "stepdaughter" a hug.

"Thank you, Regina," Lily smiles and returns the hug. "I can't believe that we're actually married now…"

Maleficent laughs as she hugs her daughter.

"Congratulations," Regina says and hugs Mulan too.

"Thanks. Mother-in-law." Mulan grins.

"Regina's fine," Regina says and rolls her eyes a little.

"You _are_ her mother in law, my darling," Maleficent smirks as she gives Mulan a hug.

"I know." Regina says plainly. She can't really argue with that, can she?

"Congratulations, guys!"

It's Emma who has elbowed her way up to them. And now she gives Lily a hug. The new bride's gets crowded by friends and extended family, and Regina and Maleficent takes a step back.

Emerald and Amelia feels more than at home in Lily and Mulan's backyard, and the little dragon's squeals excitedly as they run around between the guests.

"Slow down!" Regina warns. "Not so fast."

Both Maleficent and Snow chuckles.

"They'll end up hurting themselves," Regina mutters.

"And I'm sure they'll get over a scraped knee just fine," Maleficent says and gives Regina's arm a little squeeze.

Jonathan decides to join the party so to speak, and he begins to coo softly in the stroller. Regina beats Maleficent to it, and quickly picks him up.

"Is he hungry again?" Maleficent asks.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe he was just feeling lonely," Regina jokes.

"Woah! Watch it little dragon."

Regina turns around. It's Emma, who's making their way over to them with Killian and David. And it would appear that the blonde almost collided with Amelia.

"Amelia!" Regina warns again. "Slow down, honey."

Maleficent shakes her head and chuckles a little.

"They are very lively today," Regina comments.

"Very," Maleficent agrees. "Did you feet them sugar this morning?"

"I most certainly did not."

Snow chuckles as she snatches baby Jonathan from Regina. She bounces him up and down and the baby coos contended.

"Feel like getting an extra baby?" Regina quips and watches as Snow bounces Jonathan up and down in her arms.

"Says the woman who's looking forward to extend the family." Maleficent interjects.

That elicits a few sniggers here and there. Snow adjusts Jonathan in her arms and raises an eyebrow.

Regina rolls her eyes. Maybe she should have kept her late night musings to herself.

"Are you pregnant, Regina?" Snow chuckles.

" _No_." Regina says. "I just considered the possibility of maybe having another baby at one point." She shrugs lightly. "When Jonathan is older, obviously." She quickly adds. She makes sure it sounds completely casual, but maybe she has given it more thought than she's willing to admit. And she's not sure what spurred this. Maybe it was seeing Maleficent pregnant that gave her the urge. But it's too soon. Of course, it's too soon. Jonathan is only a few months old. And Amelia and Emerald haven't turned four yet. It's too soon. Way too soon. Of course, she can't get pregnant _now_. That would be ridiculous. And how can she have baby-fever when Jonathan is right _here_?

"Mama, Mama!"

Regina is pulled out of her thoughts by Amelia, who tugs at her skirt.

"What is it, baby?" Regina says softly and ruffles her dark hair.

"Up, up!" Amelia says.

Regina crouches down to lift the toddler. Admittedly, both of the girls are getting quite heavy. "Oops." She says as she teethers slightly on her high heels. "There we go. You're getting a bit heavy, you know that?"

"Nooo," Amelia denies and wraps her arms tightly around Regina's neck.

"Amelia, don't choke your Mama," Maleficent is quick to say. "I valuate her ability to breathe."

Both Killian and David chuckles at that.

"How romantic," Regina says dryly.

"It's true," Maleficent shrugs. "Your ability to breathe is of great interest to me."

Regina would have liked to throw some crass remark at her wife, but Jonathan coos again and squirms in Snow's arms.

"I think he actually _is_ hungry now," the princess says as she hands the baby to Maleficent.

"Yes, you're probably right about that," Maleficent says and adjusts Jonathan in her arms. "Come on, little dragon. Let's fix that."

She walks off and leaves Regina in charge of two little overexcited dragons.

 **To Be Continued…**


	54. The Wedding Part II

**Everything She Wanted**

 **The Wedding part II**

They try to stay for as long as possible. And they manage to be there for the first dance, Maleficent makes her toast for the brides, and they get a piece of the wedding cake too.

But once the fireworks start, it becomes obvious that Emerald and Amelia are overtired. they'll be much better of with going home and get some sleep. Otherwise they'll definitely be cranky tomorrow.

Maleficent is torn. It's obvious she wants to stay and send Lily and Mulan off on their honeymoon, and Regina encourages to do just that. She can take the children home and tuck them in. It's no problem at all.

"Are you sure?" Maleficent says and frowns. "I don't like the idea of you going home alone."

"It's fine," Regina chuckles. "Of course, you want to send your daughter off on her honeymoon. You stay."

"But…"

"It's fine," Regina insists. "I'm a little tired anyway. Too much wine, I think."

For once, Maleficent doesn't argue, but she doesn't look quite happy about it either.

Regina gives her a quick kiss. "See you later. Come on, little dragons. Let's go."

" _Noooo_!" Emerald whines. "Wanna stay!"

"Please don't argue, sweetie," Regina says tiredly as she checks on Jonathan who's fast asleep in the stroller.

"Wanna stay with mommy!" Amelia adds.

Regina brutally ignores that and lifts Emerald to sit in the stroller with Jonathan. Then she lifts Amelia up. She'll have to sit on Regina's hip.

"Noooo!" the toddler protests and kicks her little legs out. "Wanna _stay_!"

"Don't kick your mother, Amelia." Maleficent warns sternly. It's not often she uses that tone with the girls. "Are you sure I shouldn't go with you?" she then asks Regina.

"Absolutely," Regina assures. "They're just overtired. They'll settle down."

"Ma _ma_!" Amelia whines and kicks her little legs out again. "Wanna stay!"

"What did I just tell you, Amelia?" Maleficent warns. "Don't kick your mother."

Amelia pouts and mutters something that sounds very much like "stupid".

"Wow," Regina says and shakes her head. "I think it's high time we go home."

Maleficent gives her knuckles a light kiss. "I won't be home late."

Regina brushes that off. "Enjoy the rest of the party. See you later."

She says goodbye to the brides. Lily hugs her, thanks her and blows a kiss for her siblings. Regina hugs Henry and instructs him to stop by the mansion the following day. Henry promises to do so.

Then Regina wheels off with Jonathan and two defying toddlers.

It's safe to say that both girls are very much cranky when they make it back to the mansion. They are _very_ upset with having left the party and their blonde mother. None of them wants to get dressed in their pajamas, none of them wants their teeth brushed. And they _definitely_ don't want to go to bed. They are _not_ tired. Except they are.

Eventually, Amelia's dragon temper gets the better of her. The little dragon explodes in heart-wracking sobs, completely distraught with having left the party. Her wailing inspires Emerald, who "joins the party" and begins sobbing too. Twins are a hundredth percent solidary.

Their distress wakes Jonathan, who starts a wailing party of his own, and suddenly Regina is the big bad of the night. The enemy. The "stupid mama".

Regina counts to ten as she speaks softly, wipes grimed cheeks, dabs puffy eyes, consoles the baby and helps her daughter change into their pajamas.

 _Why on earth was I ever thinking of having a fourth baby_? Regina silently asks herself. Right now, three seems to be more than enough.

She multitasks and rocks the baby while she reads a story to the toddlers. When that isn't enough, she switches tactic and sings them a lullaby instead.

That actually seems to do the trick. After every last verse of "Only You", the little dragons' eyelids begin to droop. Regina sits with them for a little while longer. They're still trying to fight off sleep as if it were a monster.

"Want mommy," Emerald mutters wetly.

Regina reaches out and strokes her little dragon's cheek. "Can't I cut it for tonight, baby?"

She wanted to give Maleficent this break. She deserves it. Her daily routine has been consisting of working in the store and nursing Jonathan. She deserves to party a little longer.

"Cut it," Emerald repeats and giggles. Apparently, those were funny words. Or maybe the toddler is just on the verge of passing out.

"Cut it," Amelia pipes up.

Regina chuckles lightly. Repeating words is a new favorite game.

"Cut it out," Emerald says spontaneously.

"You said that. Not me," Regina mutters quietly.

"Huh?" Amelia inquires.

"Nothing, baby. Just go to sleep."

And miraculously enough, they _do_. After fifteen minutes or so, both toddlers are peacefully asleep in their beds. Regina rises from her chair and cringes. Her body is a bit stiff after sitting down on that hard chair.

 _Or maybe I'm just getting old. That could very well be the case, too_ , Regina muses to herself as she slips out of the twins' room.

Jonathan is still squirming in her arms. The baby is far from satisfied. He isn't hungry, though. Regina knows that for certain. He's just a bit unhappy at the moment.

She walks into the nursery and sits down in the old rocking chair. With her foot she tips the chair back and forward, back and forward. The motion makes her sleepy and she yawns.

Jonathan immediately mirrors that and his little face twists as he yawns. Regina laughs quietly, adjusts him a little better in her arms and speaks nonsense to him. Spontaneously, she slips into dragon language. She's not completely fluid in it, but Maleficent often speaks dragon language to Jonathan when she wants him to settle down.

And it works. Jonathan yawns again, wiggles a little. And then he completely melts in Regina's arms. He might be difficult to get to sleep, but when he's asleep, he's _really_ asleep. Completely contend in his deep slumber.

Regina stands from the old rocking chair again and places Jonathan in his crib. He doesn't react to that. Doesn't even wiggle.

Regina watches her son for a moment. He looks so peaceful like this. So contend. She runs her fingers through his thick mop of dark hair once. He doesn't react to that either. The storm is over.

She silently slips out of the nursery. Leaves the door slightly ajar and switches the baby monitor on. Now she'll be able to hear him if he should wake up. God forbid it.

She ventures back downstairs where she treats herself to a single glass of red wine. She's definitely worthy of that tonight. But just one glass. She already had one or two glasses at the wedding. She's not interested in getting drunk.

Once the glass is empty, she had planned on settling down in front of the television for a while, but frankly, she's too tired.

She wants to go to bed. That's what she wants.

Regina walks upstairs again, switches the lights off as she walks. She more or less hauls her body into the bathroom where she strips, dumps her red dress in the hamper basket and then takes a shower. A quick one. She would have liked taking a nice, long bath, but she fears she might just fall asleep in the tub, and her back wouldn't thank her for that.

So, a quick shower it is. Regina wraps a towel tightly around herself, pads back into the bedroom. It's warm in there. Maleficent clearly forgot to turn the damned heater down before they left. Regina opens the window and searches the closet. She would have worn a pajama, but obviously that's too warm.

She ends up choosing a nightgown instead. Well, it's not so much of a _gown_ , really. It's just a scrap of silk that barely covers her ass, but it'll have to cut it for tonight. Regina quickly changes into the nightgown and poofs the wet towel away. She doesn't bother wasting time on wrenching water out of her hair. It'll just have to air dry tonight.

And finally, _finally_ , she can call it a night and climb into bed. Ahh. What bliss. What peace.

She settles down, feels how her breath becomes even, her shoulders uncurl. There's a slight knot in her back, however. A slight ache in her lower back. The twins are getting heavy. Maybe she should encourage them to walk on their own instead of indulging them and carry them around all the time. It's not good for her back, and the girls are almost four years old. Of course, they can walk. It's a possibility they won't be too thrilled about it, but they _are_ capable of walking on their own. Regina will remember that in the future. She'll settle for carrying Jonathan around instead. He needs it. The twins don't.

Regina squirms and tries to soften the knot in her back, but it's a stubborn one who refuses to budge. Damnit. Maybe she'll need to take a couple of aspirins for it.

Or maybe she can be fortunate enough to sleep the pain away. That would be nice.

She flicks her wrist and makes the covers bunch up at the edge of the bed. She doesn't need it tonight. It's too warm. She wipes her brow a little, pushes her dark hair away from her face. She should have tied it back before going to bed.

As she lies and waits for sleep to find her, she wonders what to do tomorrow. Maybe she should go over the town budget again. Or clear out her vault. Or take the girls on a picnic. If the weather continues to be this warm… It's the perfect opportunity, really.

 _Plus, a picnic will probably take the edge of some of that energy they have these days._

Regina scoffs. What, now she has an agenda when it comes to her children? Parenting is tough.

She had hoped sleep would find her somewhere between considering agendas and picnics, but that's not the case. She's still very much awake when she hears the front door open and then close. It would appear that Maleficent is home. Already? What time is it?

Regina glances at the alarm clock. It's actually well past twelve already. Putting the girls to bed apparently took longer than she knew.

 _Clack, clack, clack_. The sound of Maleficent's high heels on the stairs. _Clack, clack, clack_. Checking on the twins. _Clack, clack, clack_. Peeking into the nursery. _Please don't wake him_.

More _clack, clack, clack_. Into the bathroom. Removal of makeup. Brushing her teeth. Freeing her golden locks. Brushing her hair. The sound of a zipper. The shower running. The sound of the water almost makes Regina doze off, but not entirely. She's still conscious when the sound stops.

Maleficent comes into the bedroom, towel wrapped around her body. She flashes Regina a smile. "Hello darling."

"Hey," Regina says and returns the smile. "Did you send Lily and Mulan off properly?"

"You bet I did," Maleficent chuckles. "And both of them sends their love."

"That's ni-iiice," Regina says. The word comes out slurred because a yawn catches her by surprise.

Maleficent chuckles again. The towel drops, and she stands completely naked for a second as she searches for something appropriate to wear to bed.

Regina smirks as she rather unabashedly admires the view. God knows Maleficent has a wonderful body. All soft curves and smooth skin. Mal herself claims that she needs to "lose the last bit of baby weight still", but Regina can't for the life of her see what the problem is. Maleficent looks wonderful. Absolutely beautiful. If anything, the pregnancy has only emphasized her beauty.

Maleficent seems to have some trouble with deciding what to wear for bed tonight, and whatever the reasons are for it, Regina is grateful. The view is absolutely stunning. Mouthwatering. Regina feels how a new type of warmth spreads through her system, and then she rolls her eyes a little at herself. _I thought Maleficent was the one with the sex drive._

Maleficent finally settles for a light purple nightgown. She shrugs it on and then walks over to the bed. It dips slightly when she lies down next to Regina.

A moment later, she's sliding closer, pulling Regina into her arms and spooning her, resting one hand on top of her hip.

"G'night," Regina says, pats Mal's hand once and flicks her wrist to switch off the lights.

The bedroom falls silent and Regina sighs contended and closes her eyes.

That's when she feels it. Maleficent's hand moving from her hip to her ass. Regina raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment on it.

At least not until Maleficent's hand creeps up under her nightgown and starts petting her inner thigh.

"What are you doing?" Regina inquires with a slight chuckle.

Maleficent doesn't answer her in words. Instead she lets her actions speak and raises Regina's nightgown slightly.

"Are you initiating _sex_?" Regina asks rather dumbfounded.

Maleficent sighs gravely. "I am," she confirms. "And if you're shocked about it, it has definitely been too long."

"I'm not shocked. I'm surprised," Regina corrects. "I mean, you- we haven't exactly had the time to…." She trails off completely when Maleficent starts stroking on the outside of her panties.

"You were saying?" Maleficent half-chuckles.

Regina doesn't answer. Instead she swallows thickly

Maleficent cups her loosely in her hand and tilts her head slightly. "You're wet," she comments. "Have you been having fun in the shower without me?"

"No," Regina hisses. "But you were naked ten seconds ago. That might have turned me on quite a bit."

"Hmm. I'm happy my body still have that effect on you, my darling."

"Your body is beautiful, Maleficent."

"I've missed this," Maleficent says plainly as she continues to rub Regina up and down.

"Me, too." Regina answers. She has no idea what spurred this, but she's definitely not complaining.

"Be a dear and spread your lovely legs." Maleficent purrs as she simply waves her hand and rids Regina of her underwear.

"Are you in a hurry?" Regina teases as she spreads her legs.

"Yes, absolutely." Maleficent replies and her voice drops an octave or two as she cups Regina again.

Regina moans and bites her lip.

"You're _very_ wet," Maleficent comments. "Are you quite sure you haven't had any fun without me?"

"Positive," Regina says. "It's all because of you and your ridiculously beautiful body."

Maleficent smiles. Regina can feel it against her shoulder. And it makes her happy. Maleficent should never be insecure about her body and her looks.

"Is this nice?" Maleficent asks as she continues to flutter her fingers too lightly. Teasingly, exactly like Regina loves it.

"Very."

"But?" Maleficent gently encourages.

" _But_ I would like to have you on top of me," Regina says plainly.

"Oh? Well, that could definitely be arranged, little queen." Maleficent smirks. She rucks Regina's nightgown up a bit, doesn't remove it completely, but makes sure there's plenty of skin-to-skin contact. Then she shifts, sits on her heels for a moment before she stretches out over Regina with one hand on either side of her.

"Hello," she chuckles.

"Hi," Regina breathes back. Her arms winds around Maleficent's neck. They kiss each other and Maleficent brings her hand down again.

Regina moans quietly into the kiss. Maleficent's slips two fingers into her, and Regina completely looses the rhythm of their kiss. She can't really concentrate on kissing Maleficent right now. The way her fingers moves inside her is a little too distracting.

So, she presses her palms against Maleficent's back instead.

Maleficent isn't in a hurry. She continues those slow, delicious thrusts. The ones that never fails to drive Regina half mad.

It doesn't fail tonight either. Regina's hips rolls to meet her slow thrusts. She's close. _Just a bit more, little faster, oh god, yes, right there! That's perfect, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!_

Regina releases some sort of guttural sound in the back of her throat as she comes. The pleasure sings in her veins and she barely picks up on it when Maleficent mutters: "I think I've been neglecting you, my love."

"N-not neglected," Regina immediately protests. "Just been b-busy."

"To busy to pleasure my own wife?"

Regina groans. "Can we please not have this conversation while I'm still having an orgasm?"

Maleficent sniggers but otherwise keeps her mouth shut, and Regina closes her eyes and focuses entirely on the pleasure still coursing through her body.

 _Oh god, that was amazing. We seriously need to prioritize adult time._

After a moment or so, she's finally capable of opening her eyes again. Maleficent's blue gaze meets her.

"Hi," Regina chuckles.

"Welcome back," Maleficent quips.

Regina's soft chuckles turns into a surprised squeal when Maleficent flips them, so Regina is suddenly on top of her.

"Are you counting on keeping us up all night?" Regina chuckles.

"Yes," Maleficent says plainly and squeezes Regina's ass again. The she rubs it, and Regina giggles again.

"My palm is itching," Maleficent states plainly. "I would like to take you over my knee."

"Right now?" Regina asks a bit surprised. This is another new development. It's been a while since they last _played_.

"No," Maleficent answers and pouts a little. "You would make too much noise."

Regina doesn't argue. Maleficent is entirely right about that.

"I guess I'll have to settle for this."

"For what?"

 _Smack_.

"I guess that answers _that_ question," Regina mutters and shudders at the sharp swat she just received.

Maleficent grins wickedly and squeezes Regina's rear again. "Now, little queen. Would it be too much trouble for you to take that lovely nightgown off and fuck me?"

Regina smirks as she pulls the night gown over her head. No, that's no trouble at all.

 **To Be Continued…**


	55. (Baby) Fever

**Everything She Wanted**

 **(Baby)Fever:**

Jonathan coos, and Regina looks up from her stacks of papers and shoots him a fond look.

She brought the baby with her to the Town Hall today. To give Maleficent a little break. The dragon is checking inventory in her store today. That sort of thing takes time, and Jonathan would probably just delay the process.

So Jonathan is accompanying Regina today. And he's been the very best of company. Has been completely contend with sitting in his bouncer whilst Regina works.

Regina smiles when she realizes what that cooing sound means. Jonathan has noticed his hands. Again. Lately, he has found looking at his hands mighty entertaining.

"I'm glad you're so contend, sweetheart," Regina mumbles and glances at the stack of papers in front of her. "Could you transfer a bit of that mood to mommy?"

Jonathan coos again.

"Yeah, is that a no?" Regina half-chuckles. Probably.

The brunette sighs a little. Paperwork is definitely no fun at all.

Fortunately enough, she's almost done. And then she and Jonathan can head home. To more work. Regina has a mission about cleaning out the closet today. It has been on her to do list for weeks, and today she finally has the option to do it. Emerald and Amelia are in daycare, Mal is picking them up on her way home, which gives Regina the perfect opportunity to clean the closet without interference. The little dragons finds it mighty fun to pull the clothes out of the closet and Maleficent… Well, she can't fold the clothes properly. Only Regina can. She has her own method, and no one can copy that. Except Henry.

A half hour later, Regina decides to call it a day. She stacks the papers neatly, stuffs them away in a drawer, locks the drawer and lifts Jonathan with bouncer and all and leaves the Town Hall.

The youngest little dragon decides to take a nap once they return home to the mansion. That suits Regina just fine. That way she has "free hands" to work.

She puts the baby down for a nap in the nursery. He doesn't wake when she places him in the crib, nor when she kisses his forehead lightly and wishes him a good nap. She switches the baby alarm on and brings the little monitor with her into the bedroom. Now she'll be able to hear him as soon as he wakes up.

The closet is a mess, Regina quickly realizes. A gigantic mess of clothes that has just been shoved in rather carelessly. There are a few of Regina's clothes lying here and there, but for the most it's Maleficent's clothes that have just been thrown into the closet.

Regina scowls as she begins taking everything out of the closet. She'll have to start from scratch here. Take everything out of the closet, fold it, and then put it back into the closet again.

 _Some day I'll learn that blastered dragon to clean up after herself_ , Regina vows to herself, knowing that it's never gonna happen. She'll most likely continue to be a patient wife and fix the mess.

Jonathan makes another cooing sound, and Regina stops with a pair of slacks dangling in her arms. Is he waking up? _Already_? She checks her watch and frowns a little. Hmm. That was definitely a very short nap. But looking at the bright side, maybe he'll actually sleep tonight if he wakes up now.

And waking up is exactly what the youngest little dragon is doing. He makes another sound, and Regina leaves the slacks lying on the bed and goes into the nursery to check up on her youngest son.

Jonathan is indeed wide awake, but by no means unhappy. He coos and grimaces, and Regina chooses to believe that he's trying to smile. She picks him up, snuggles him into her chest and rubs his little back while she whispers sweet nonsense into his ear. He coos again, and Regina is certain he's drooling on her blazer. Again.

"Mommy will need to wash that," she gently half-warns him.

That only seems to encourage him, and he coos again as he happily drools on her blazer. Oh well.

Regina carries Jonathan and the bouncer into the bedroom. Maybe he'll settle down and take another nap. Or maybe he'll be fine with watching her work. That seemed to be right up his alley at the Town Hall.

"Can you let mommy work? Hmm?" she asks and runs her fingers through his thick, dark hair.

He flashes her another drippily smile.

"Good boy," she praises and smiles.

Regina takes off her blazer, waves her hand and sends the garment downstairs and into the washing machine.

She then continues her mission about cleaning out the closet. She pulls everything out of the closet and begins re-folding it again. Now and then she drops a remark about whatever she's doing. Sometimes Jonathan coos in response, and sometimes he doesn't. He isn't nudging off, though. He's just being quiet.

"I think your Mama has too many ties," Regina says nonchalantly as she finds yet another one. A burgundy one.

Jonathan gurgles a little.

"You agree? Should we tell her, then? What do you think she'll say when we tell her?"

Jonathan "daah's" at her.

"Yes, you're right. Probably something rude," Regina agrees with her son. "She's very good at being rude, isn't she?"

Jonathan remains silent, and Regina takes that as a confirmation of her statement. She chuckles slightly as she folds the tie and puts it back into the closet.

 _And quite a few hats too_ , Regina notes as she finds one that matches the burgundy tie completely. She should probably complain about that, but honestly, Mal looks good in her ties and her hats. Very good. Like she has just stepped out of one of those Noir movies Regina likes so much.

Jonathan "daah's" again.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop thinking of your mother while you're present," Regina says and half-chuckles. _My son, the mind reader_.

Somewhere between folding clothes and dusting off the shelves, Jonathan begins fussing, and Regina takes a quick break. She picks him up and bounces him in her arms. Walks up and down the floor and hums soothingly until he settles down once more and goes back to cooing softly in her arms.

She continues her work. And she feels ridiculously satisfied. She's cleaning up. She's fulfilling a task she should have done weeks ago.

"And you're such a good little helper, sweetheart," she praises the baby who once again watches her from the bouncer.

She has just hauled another pair of Mal's slacks out of the closet when she finds something in the very back of the closet. More clothes? Just perfect. Regina quickly drags whatever clothes left out of the closet to take a closer look at it. If it's something in the back of the closet, it's possible it's something they can donate.

But she quickly finds out it isn't. Not at all. These clothes are definitely not something to donate.

It's her old maternity clothes. That's what it is. Regina freezes with one of the sweaters in her hands. The sweater is huge, but so was she. She unfolds and then re-folds the maternity clothes. She remembers how much the maternity clothes had bothered her in the beginning, but of course she had adjusted to it. Being pregnant had been one of the best experiences in her life. Feeling the twins kick inside her. The labors had been every bit unpleasant, but they had been worth it. Seeing Amelia and Emerald for the first time had been an amazing experience.

And suddenly, Regina finds herself yearning for all that again. She finds herself yearning after being pregnant again. _Another little dragon? What would be the harm in that? The house is certainly big enough for one more. And I could cut down on my hours as Mayor and be at home with Jonathan while I was pregnant. Amelia and Emerald wouldn't have to go to daycare. They could be here with me instead. I could handle that. Of course, I could._

 _Get out of here. Have you lost your mind? Jonathan is five months old. And no, you definitely cannot handle three children and be pregnant at the same time. That's ridiculous. You're ridiculous. You have bloody baby fever. And for what reason? Jonathan is right here._

Regina scoffs irritated over herself. She has no business having baby fever _now_. It doesn't make sense. She vaguely remembers a comment from Snow about "wanting more immediately"

But that had been when she was expecting Amelia and Emerald. It made no sense to feel like this _now_.

 _It's just because you've been around a pregnant Maleficent._

Regina sighs a little as she folds the enormous sweater and puts it back into the closet. Into the _back_ of the closet.

Jonathan makes another sleepy sound from the bouncer, and Regina nods in agreement with his statement.

"Mommy's silly," she says to the baby. _Very, very silly, that is_.

Jonathan gurgles a little. He agrees with that, too. _Yes, mommy. You're silly. Out of your mind._

"Mommy's _not_ silly," says a voice behind her.

The brunette turns around and scowls at Maleficent. "Is not nice to eavesdrop or _spy_ for that matter."

Maleficent ignores that. She comes closer and her arms loops around Regina's waist from behind. "You're not silly, darling."

Regina scoffs. "Unhand me, dragon. I'm trying to work."

Obviously, Maleficent doesn't unhand her. If anything, her grip becomes tighter. "If you want another baby…."

"Stop." Regina says firmly. "Yes, I do want another baby. But not right now. We have enough on our plate as it is. Jonathan is not even six months old. The twins are still in daycare."

"That sounds like excuses to me."

"It's not. It's reasonable facts," Regina states. "The maternity clothes just made me crazy for five seconds, okay?"

"I don't want you to be unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy. You know that."

"Then I don't want to deny you anything. And I certainly don't want you to deny yourself anything, either."

"I'm not denying myself anything," Regina says reassuringly. "I'm fine."

"Hmm."

"I mean it, Mal. I'm fine. I couldn't be happier with you and the little ones."

Maleficent's grasp becomes looser around her. "Alright," the dragon says slowly and turns Regina around to face her. "But you know you just have to say the word, right? Say the word and we'll have another baby. I am more than up for that."

Regina leans in and gives her a soft peck on the lips. "And eventually, I would love to have another baby."

Maleficent flashes her a beaming smile at that.

"This was just a case of unspecified baby fever," Regina assures.

Mal chuckles a little at that.

"Speaking of babies, where are the girls?" Regina inquires.

 _CRASH_!

"Downstairs," Mal says quite unnecessary.

"Really?" Regina says with feigned surprise.

"Ooops, sowry, Mama!" Amelia yells up the stairs. Jonathan is startled at the loud noise and begins wailing.

"What happened?" Regina calls back as Maleficent picks up Jonathan to comfort him.

"'Melia smashed a glass!"

 _Oh god, glass_. "Don't step in it!" Regina warns. "Mama will be right there. Stay where you are, both of you!"

She rushes downstairs to save her daughters from the sharp danger.

 **To Be Continued…**


	56. Fifty Shades of Motherhood!

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Fifty Shades of… Motherhood?!**

Regina wakes with a start, and for once it's not because one or several of the little dragons are unhappy.

It's because of herself.

And that… That _dream_ she just had.

Regina groans quietly, rolls on to her side and rubs a hand over her forehead. Why the hell did her subconscience decide that tonight would be a good time to have an erotic dream?

 _Probably because the little ones are consuming all your time_.

Regina scoffs again. Yes, that's true. They have been a little busy lately. Jonathan is teething and is often rather unhappy at night, and Amelia and Emerald are just generally energic children. Adult time hasn't exactly been a priority. And the result is this. Her subconscience running amok in delightful scenarios.

She grinds her teeth a little. She doesn't mind dreaming. It's the _waking up_ part she minds. _If I have to dream couldn't I at least get to finish before waking up_?

But apparently that was too much to ask for. She woke up, and the remains of the dream has left her with a rather tight feeling between her legs.

 _Great. Just great_. She's turned on in the middle of the night. Wonderful. Regina rolls on to her belly, hoping to fall back asleep.

That doesn't happen. The tightness between her legs doesn't subside. She rolls on to her back again. Counts to ten. Waits. Tries to think of something really appalling. Something so disgusting the feeling between her legs will disappear.

It doesn't work either. If anything, the throbbing between her legs intensifies. Regina tries to order herself to go back to sleep. But of course, that doesn't work. Orders only works on others. Not herself.

She bites back a sigh of pure defeat. She can't sleep this one out. Unfortunately, it requires imminent attention.

Amazingly enough, Mal is still fast asleep next to her. Which is a bit unusual. She has a habit of waking up when Regina does.

But right now, she's fast asleep, and Regina would rather eat living snakes than waking her because of _this_. Jonathan has been so fussy the last week or so. Mal needs her sleep. And she can't be held responsible for Regina's lively imagination.

Regina slinks out of bed. Stills for a moment with one foot on the floor. For a moment, it sounds like Maleficent is waking up. But then the dragon mutters something incoherent and rolls on to her stomach. False alarm.

Regina quietly creeps into the bathroom and locks the door. She even lets the water run. Not that she expects Maleficent to come barging in and ask her what the hell she's doing. _No, she would probably just ask for a show instead_. Regina rolls her eyes and brings her fingers down to "take care of the problem".

It's certainly not as satisfying as is it when Maleficent "helps her out", but Regina still feels much calmer when she's done. She gives it ten seconds and waits until her breathing has evened out. Then she turns the water off and unlocks the door.

When she returns to the bedroom Maleficent is sitting up in the bed and the lights are on.

"Is everything okay?" she asks as soon as Regina comes padding back into the bedroom.

"Mhmm, yes." Regina says. "I just needed to go to the bathroom." She walks over to the bed and shoves the covers aside, ready to slink back in bed.

Maleficent cocks her head and brushes her fingertips over Regina's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? You're a bit warm."

Regina is sure to turn her back to Maleficent as she slinks back in bed. "I'm fine," she says a bit strained and curses herself for flushing.

"Are you sure, my darling? You're not getting a fever, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Hmm. Alright then." for once, Maleficent doesn't push the issue. She simply waves her hand to switch the lights off. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

But the lights have barely been switched off before a little voice calls: "Mama!"

Maleficent groans and makes a mighty bad attempt at getting out of bed.

"Mama!"

"I'll get her," Regina says and puts a hand on Maleficent's arm to prevent her from getting out of bed. "You need your sleep."

"So do _you_ ," Maleficent shoots back.

"Yes, well. I'm more awake than you are." Regina says like that's a good enough argument.

"Mama!"

"Yes, yes. Hold on, sweetheart. Mama will be right there." Regina says as she chucks a robe on and stumbles out of bed. She prays that the noise hasn't woken Jonathan.

It turns out that Emerald is the source of the noise. Interesting. For a second Regina could have sworn it was Amelia. Maybe she's too tired to identify her daughters' voices right now. Or maybe they sound alike when they're unhappy.

"What's the matter, baby?" she inquires as she lifts Emerald out of her crib.

"Bad dream," Emerald mutters as she flings her little arms around Regina's neck.

Regina strokes her daughter's golden hair and murmurs soothing words. By some miracle, Amelia is still fast asleep, and Regina would like it to stay that way.

"Would you like to go downstairs with mama for a while?" she suggests and presses a light kiss to Emerald's forehead.

"Yes," Emerald mutters and nods. Her lip is still trembling.

Regina carries her downstairs, snuggles her up in a blanket on the couch. Emerald has a request. Warm milk with honey. And obviously, Regina can't deny her little dragon anything, so warm milk it is. Both mother and daughter enjoy a cup of warm milk. Emerald wiggles her way up on Regina's lap, and Regina strokes her hair in an attempt to make her sleepy. To coax a few more hours of sleep out of her.

"Want a song," Emerald says. She bats her dark eyes at Regina. "Please, Mama?"

 _Okay then_. Bursting out in song at 1:45 in the morning is not Regina's first impulse, but she never the less smiles, nods and asks: "Which song do you want to hear, baby?"

"Dumbo!" Emerald proclaims.

 _Ah_. A safe bet every time. Regina clears her throat a few times, but she still has an inkling her voice sounds like a dying horse as she sings "Baby Mine" to Emerald.

But it works, and that's the most important thing. Emerald surrenders to sleep. Regina gives it a few moments just to make sure that she's really asleep. Then she carries her daughter back upstairs. She tucks her in, kisses her forehead. Then Regina sits down in the old rocking chair. It's her intention to only stay a moment, but her body almost melts into the old rocking chair, and her daughters' soft and steady breathing lulls her to sleep…

When she wakes the next time, it's to a soft hand on her arm and an even softer voice saying: "Regina? Regina?"

Regina opens her eyes, completely disorientated for a while. Her wristwatch informs her that it's 5 in the morning. Amelia and Emerald are slowly waking up in their cribs, and Jonathan is babbling in Mal's arms. He's still contend after his morning feeding.

"Good morning," Regina rasps and rubs a hand over her forehead like she did last night.

"You _slept_ in here," Maleficent says and it's not a question.

"Sure looks like it," Regina quips halfheartedly and pushes herself up from the rocking chair. She immediately winces. Her back isn't grateful.

"And now your back hurts, doesn't it?" Maleficent asks plainly and scowls a little at Regina.

"It's fine. It'll pass," Regina says with false confidence and rolls her shoulders. That hurts too.

"You should have let me take her last night." Maleficent scowls and adjusts Jonathan in her arms.

"I was awake anyway."

"Yes, I heard you stumble into the bathroom," Maleficent quips and narrows her blue eyes. "And you didn't return for ages. Are you sure everything was okay?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"You're not pregnant are you my darling?" Maleficent jokes.

"Not that I know of," Regina says dryly. _That would be a fucking miracle given how long it is since we last did something else than sleeping in our bed. How long has it been? Three weeks? Four?_

"What?" Maleficent asks and interrupts Regina's inner monologue.

"What?" Regina echoes and snaps out of it. _Stop being so needy_.

"You're frowning," Maleficent observes and smoothens out the wrinkle between Regina's eyes.

"I think that wrinkle is permanent, dear." Regina jokes halfheartedly. "I'm probably starting to get…"

"No," Maleficent interrupts. "You're not. Stop talking nonsense."

All arguments are cut short when Amelia wakes properly and demands something to eat.

All four of them plus Jonathan heads downstairs to have breakfast, and after she's had exactly two and a half cup of coffee, Mal kisses Regina, wishes the little ones a good day and then heads over in the shop to work. The export of gemstones is going up.

"And what do you want to do today, sweet girls?" Regina asks as she takes another sip of her lifegiving coffee. "Should we head over to the library and see if there's any good books we can borrow?"

Both Emerald and Amelia seems very excited about that, so after breakfast Regina dresses them (and herself) and heads out of the mansion with them.

 _Library it is then._

It's so fortunate that there aren't just books in the library. There's a department with toys too. Bless Belle for adding this to the library before she left with Gold.

Amelia and Emerald immediately starts entertaining themselves with the toys while Regina potters around between the shelves. It's been a while since she last had the time to read. It's been a while since she had the time do to anything, really.

Maybe reading is a good place to start. Regina peeks into the toy department. Her little dragons are completely enthralled. That should give her at least five minutes to read something.

For some inexplicable reason she ends up with a copy of " _Fifty Shades of Grey_ ". She doesn't really have an excuse for it, really. Only that it stuck out in the shelves. Apparently, it's very well loved by the citizens of Storybrooke. Regina doesn't even dare guess who has read it last. She simply plucks the book out of the shelf and after taking another peak into the toy department, she settles down by one of the tables.

The book is… Well, not terribly good. And she's vaguely familiar with the story, but she has to admit that it's somewhat entertaining.

 _Maybe I should borrow this_ , she muses to herself and scoffs a little. Motherhood is consuming all of their free time, and their sex life is "suffering" tremendously. It wouldn't be any harm if she borrowed this book and used naptime to read it, would it?

She almost chuckles. Some of the things Christian Grey says is leaning towards bad porn lines. _And doesn't Maleficent say something similar?_

 _Yes, well. It sounds better when she says it._

Suddenly, Amelia and Emerald comes storming bursting through the door, and Regina is just about to scold them and remind them that this is a library when a familiar voice says: "Woah! Dragons in the library! That sounds like a job for the Sheriff."

"Emma, Emma, Emma!" Amelia and Emerald squeals, and Regina is certain both of them are hugging Emma's knees.

"Hey there," Emma chuckles. "Are you here all alone little dragons? Or are your mommy hiding somewhere?" the blonde comes into the circular room with two little dragons beside her.

"Boo," Regina says sardonically and waves her hand discreetly, using a cloaking spell to hide the cover. She's not interested in getting caught red handed.

"Oh. Regina," Emma chuckles. "I thought it was Maleficent who was here with the little dragons."

"Maleficent is working. Here to borrow toys for Leia?"

"Yep. She's currently rejecting everything else, so…" Emma sits down next to Regina.

Regina shifts on the chair and winces slightly.

"What is it?" Emma inquires with a slight frown.

"What? Oh, I slept in a rocking chair tonight," Regina explains and shrugs. "Emerald had a nightmare, and I watched over her. Unfortunately, I fell asleep, and now my back is every bit ungrateful."

"Oh. Whatcha reading?" Emma asks briskly and snatches the book from Regina.

Regina silently curses herself for forgetting the _inside_ of the book. Her spell only took care of the front cover.

Emma shoots her a look and sniggers. "I don't think that's a gardening book, Regina."

"My cloaking spells are awful when I'm tired," Regina says and admits her defeat.

"Planning on borrowing it?" Emma chuckles.

"No. Of course not. I don't know why I was reading it in the first place." Regina waves her hand and sends the book back where it belongs.

"Motherhood getting the best of you?" Emma asks, still with a little glint on her eyes.

"Let's just say there's not much time for anything else," Regina blurts out and then frowns. "Wait, why am I even telling you this?"

"Because I'm your friend?" Emma suggests.

"Friends doesn't discuss this."

"Yes, they do," Emma says and scoffs lightly.

"It's personal."

"So what? You sleep with your wife. Big deal," Emma chuckles.

"I wish I did." Regina mutters quietly. But not quietly enough. Emma hears her and raises an eyebrow.

"There's not trouble in Paradise, is there?" the blonde inquires.

"What? No, no. Not at all." Regina assures and feels tempted to bite her tongue off. "And I'm gonna shut up now."

Emma gives her arm a slight pat. "My door's open if you need a little break. Come over and have a glass of wine."

"Thanks. Maybe I will," Regina muses.

Emma rises from her chair. "I better find some of that toy before your little dragons hawks it all."

Regina nods.

Emma crosses the room but stops and turns around in the door to the toy department. "Enjoy your book," the blonde smirks.

"Thank you." Regina says dryly. Maybe she'll borrow the book anyway.

 **To Be Continued….**


	57. Requests

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Requests:**

After returning home from the library, Regina makes lunch for herself and the little dragons. After lunch it's time for a nap. An activity both Emerald and Amelia strongly disagree with. So it takes most of an hour to get them to sleep, and when they finally does, Regina feels as exhausted as if she had been in a wrestling fight.

 _Maybe I should take a nap too_.

No, she can't do that. Once the little dragons are asleep, she's supposed to do some paperwork, but that seems like an impossible task today.

Thanks to her "nap" in the rocking chair, her back is aching up. Her lower back is entirely cramped, and her shoulders are one big knot. Great just great.

No, sitting bent over the paperwork is out of the question. Regina tries to roll her shoulders gently. It doesn't work. She ends up shrugging her blazer off and doing some of those back exercises that usually works.

But obviously, they don't work today. If anything, it makes the pain worse.

"God damnit!" Regina curses softly. In a moment she won't be able to stand if not careful.

She tiptoes upstairs again. She needs to lie down. Maybe that'll help relieving the pain a little.

She takes off her shoes, opens the top button in her blouse. Why not get comfortable while she's at it? Then she lies down on the bed. Relieving her cramped back _and_ a nap. Win-win.

 _I'll burn that damned rocking chair on the stake_ , Regina darkly vows. And for a moment she even believes it. But of course, the rocking chair stays. Of course, she can't bring herself to throw it out.

 _But I'm definitely not gonna sleep in it again, that's for sure_. Another lie. Where else would she sleep when the little dragons have nightmares?

Regina groans and stretches. Or, she tries too. Her back isn't allowing much movement.

 _Maybe I should read a few chapters in that stupid book_. In the end she had swallowed her pride and actually borrowed "Fifty Shades of Grey". And she still wasn't entirely sure of the reason. And she wasn't sure she wanted to look into the reason either.

She's about to lift her hand to summon that blastered book when she hears the front door open. Regina lifts her head and then frowns as she glances at her watch. Why is Maleficent coming home now? She's not supposed to be home until later. Is she coming home to have lunch? Regina glances at her watch again. That's too late. They already had lunch.

Maybe Jonathan was too fussy to have around in the store. Maybe that's why Maleficent is coming home.

Regina grits her teeth as she tries to push herself up in a sitting position.

"You lie back down this instant."

The brunette stiffens in surprise for a moment. Hadn't even heard Maleficent come into the bedroom.

"What are you doing home?" she inquires. "Where's Jonathan?"

"I left him on the porch. He's fast asleep."

So the reason for Mal's surprise appearance isn't Jonathan. Hmm.

"What are you doing home?" Regina asks again.

"My mind was spinning around a particular incident."

"What incident?"

"The way you winced during breakfast this morning."

"Was I wincing?" Regina asks and frowns.

"You were. And now you're lying down. Which can only mean one thing. Your back is acting up, isn't it?"

"It's not that bad," Regina assures. "I've done my exercises. It'll be fine."

"I think _I'll_ be the judge of that." Maleficent huffs as her warm fingers strokes up and down Regina's back.

Regina doesn't even bother arguing. It's a lost course when Maleficent is in this mood. Her fingers press into Regina's back, and Regina is sure she's pursing her lips.

"You're all tense," Maleficent comments.

"I'm gonna burn that rocking chair on the stake," Regina says dryly.

Maleficent chuckles. She doesn't believe that statement, and honestly, neither does Regina.

Maleficent elegantly rucks Regina's blouse up and exposes her back. Regina shivers. There's a slight chill in the air today.

"You don't have to," she murmurs when Maleficent starts kneading her shoulders.

"Be quiet," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina doesn't. She chuckles instead. Her protests however, are cut short. This feels very nice. Maleficent does a fine job with rubbing all the sore spots on her back and shoulders. _If the store ever goes south, she can settle down and become a masseuse instead. She would definitely qualify_

"You're actually quiet," Maleficent notes. "Is it really that bad?"

"What? No, no. It's fine," Regina assures with a slight chuckle. "I was just on the brink of falling asleep."

"Oh. I shouldn't have wakened you then."

"It's alright. I shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of the day anyway."

"Next time one of our children wakes in the middle of the night, I'll take them," Maleficent says firmly. "You need your sleep."

"So do you. You're already exhausted from nursing constantly."

"Yes, about that…" Maleficent says and kneads a particular hard knot in Regina's shoulder.

Regina winces.

"Oh, sorry darling."

"It's fine. You were saying?"

"I was thinking perhaps it's time to wean Jonathan off."

"Well, he _is_ almost seven months old…" Regina muses.

"And taking less and less interest in nursing." Mal says it completely nonchalantly, but Regina is still quick to say:

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't have minded breastfeeding him a bit longer, wouldn't you?"

"Actually, I've made my peace with it," Maleficent says softly as she attacks another knot in Regina's back. "Maybe… Without nursing time, there would be more time for other activities."

"Mmm, Lily _did_ mention how she missed going out for drinks with you," Regina remembers and tries to stifle a yawn.

"That she did. But that wasn't quite what I was talking about…"

"No? What then?"

Maleficent shifts slightly behind Regina and her hand slides down.

"That is not my back," Regina comments with a soft chuckle.

"No, it isn't," Maleficent says plainly and gives Regina's backside the softest of smacks.

"I wasn't aware that I was in trouble with you," Regina quips dryly.

"You're not. That was just purely for my entertainment," Maleficent chuckles.

"Oh. Shame."

Maleficent's hand returns to her back and starts kneading again, but then her fingers stills, and Regina can almost hear the wheels in her head turning.

"And what's that supposed to mean, my darling?" Maleficent finally inquires.

Regina doesn't answer. For once, Maleficent can do the thinking.

And she does. It doesn't take long before Maleficent's next question comes:

"Do you _want_ to be in trouble with me, my diamond?"

"Maybe a little bit," Regina says vaguely.

"A little bit?"

"I definitely want to be in trouble with you," Regina admits. The admittance comes out a bit muddled because of the way her face is buried in the pillow, but it's never the less a sincere admittance.

"Oh. You want me to be rough with you, is that it?"

"Yes, that would definitely be appreciated. Unfortunately, we don't have time for such games…"

"We'll _find_ the time."

Regina yawns again. "I don't think there is any time available at the moment, Mal. And you're already plenty busy with the store and Jonathan. The last thing you need is me making selfish requests. Forget I said anything."

"Selfish requests?" Maleficent echoes with a soft murmur and her fingers taps against Regina's back. "And have you ever witnessed me _not_ enjoying being rough with you?"

"No…"

"So, it's not a selfish request, is it?" Maleficent kisses the nape of her neck.

"I don't want to be greedy…"

"And you're not. Believe me, your request is delightful."

Regina chuckles a little. Talk about turning the tables. Usually, it's Maleficent who makes "requests", and Regina who more than willingly goes along with it.

"A pity we don't have time right now," Maleficent muses and gives Regina's shoulders one final rub.

"Yes, indeed."

"How's the back doing now, my love?"

"Better. Thanks."

Maleficent brushes her fingers over the nape of her neck. "I would _love_ to accommodate your request right now. Especially since you _are_ in a little bit of trouble with me."

"I am?" Regina frowns. "Why?"

Maleficent chuckles warmly and drops another kiss on Regina's neck. "Sneaking into the bathroom in the middle of the night to take matters into your own hand instead of waking me is going against some sort of rule, I'm certain."

Regina flushes even though it's ridiculous. "You knew…"

"Yes. Or, not until afterwards. I put two and two together."

"That's what our relationship has come to..." Regina quips.

"Let's hope not," Maleficent mock-snarls. "What spurred your sudden need to handle things on your own?"

"I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"The good kind?"

"That's not a satisfying answer, Regina. You have to be a bit more specific. What were we doing?"

"Who says I was dreaming about you?"

"I'm advising you to thread careful."

Regina giggles. "Ropes, okay? We were playing with ropes. Or, _you_ were. I couldn't move much…"

"That _does_ sound fun," Maleficent says warmly. "It's been a while since we last did that, hasn't it?"

"It sure has."

Maleficent gives her hand a soft squeeze. "Rest assure I shall do my utmost in making your dreams come true."

Regina chuckles. But deep down she doesn't really believe it. They are simply too busy with life…

 **To Be Continued….**


	58. Under The Table

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Under the table:**

Town meetings.

Those things were boring enough to suck the life out of anyone.

They don't necessarily need to have a town meeting. Everything is good in Storybrooke.

And yet Snow White insists they have one every month. "Just to make sure", as the princess says every time Regina tries to say that _she's_ the Mayor of this town. Not Snow White.

"It's just a precaution, Regina" Snow White always says. "Just to make sure that everything is going smoothly is Storybrooke."

And thus, they have a town meeting every month. Necessary or not.

And also, today. Snow always insist that the entire town is present. But it always ends as one big get together where people throw demands at Regina and tell her what they think she should spent the town budget on. As if they know any of that anyway.

Regina rolls her eyes as she runs a comb through her hair and zips her dress. A midnight blue thing is it, ending a good inch over her knee.

"Is that a new dress, dearest?" Maleficent inquires as she comes into the bedroom.

"Yes, it is." Regina confirms. "Do you like it?"

Maleficent chuckles as she rolls her hair into a bun and fasten her dragon brooch on the front of her blouse. "It's a risky little thing," she comments as her eyes wanders towards the dress again.

"Yes well, I like taking risks," Regina says flatly and combs her hair once again. "Did Lily come and get the little ones?"

"Yes. And she asked us to tell Snow how _sorry_ she is she can't make the town meeting this month."

Regina chuckles. "I can't blame her for bailing. Those town meetings are awfully boring."

"Aren't the Mayor supposed to be interested in this town welfare?" Maleficent teases lightly.

Regina scowls. "And I am. But I find the monthly town meetings to be completely unnecessary."

"They are," Maleficent agrees.

"But I suppose the Mayor could try and appear a bit more interested…" Regina muses.

"You're a wonderful Mayor," Maleficent says warmly. "Monthly meetings or not."

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Maleficent says and brushes invisible dust of her grey blazer.

"You look nice," Regina says spontaneously and flashes Maleficent a little smile in the mirror.

"Thank you, my darling."

They head out of the mansion. Decide to walk instead of driving to the Town Hall, which results in them barely making it on time.

The entire town is already present when they arrive.

"Oh. Perfect. Let's get started then," Regina says as she sits down.

Maleficent sits down next to her.

"Let's start with suggestion one. New façade for the Sheriff's station. How many of you are on board with that?" Snow asks.

Quite a few hands raise. Including Emma and Killian's.

"Excellent. Now, suggestion two…" Snow searches through her papers. "New road signs."

"Am I supposed to take that suggestion seriously?" Regina asks and crosses her legs.

Maleficent sniggers quietly.

"Yes. You are." Snow says and ignores Regina's tone. "Now, how many of you are on board with that?"

More hands raise.

"Excellent. And for suggestion three…"

That's pretty much how the meeting goes. Snow lays out suggestion after suggestion, and Regina smiles and says she'll "look into it". Sometimes she's genuine, and sometimes she silently thinks the suggestions are absolute nonsense.

But never the less, she's the Mayor. So, she smiles and nods and appears to be interested.

Truthfully, she just wants this silly meeting to be over already. She wants to pick up her children and go for a picnic with them and Maleficent. She wants to clean the nursery. Lords knows the girls throw their toys everywhere. Her thoughts keep straying in every direction. _This is a waste of time. Really, Snow could just email me those suggestions. Or even better leave them on my desk so I could go over them in silence. There's no reason to involve the entire town._

And especially not Leroy. He keeps complaining about the "poor lightening" down in the mines. And he's lived in the Enchanted Forest for most of his life. One would think he was used to a bit of bad lightening by now. But apparently not.

Regina snaps out of her dissatisfied train of thoughts to answer Snow's latest question: "Yes, Snow. I can see there's a meaning behind the madness, and I'll look into it, alright?"

"Right. Okay then. For the next suggestion…"

 _Oh god, what is this. Suggestion number four hundredth? Five hundredth? A billion_? _Seriously, how long is that list of hers_?

It's quite possible that Maleficent can sense how dissatisfied Regina is. She gives Regina's knee a soft pat under the table.

Regina immediately gives Maleficent's hand a soft squeeze. _If that was your way of telling me she'll be done soon, I'll take it._

Snow White continues, and Regina listens and smiles and nods and dreams herself away.

Suddenly, Maleficent leans in and whispers quietly into her ear: "Do you still like taking risks, my darling?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. She isn't quite sure what her wife is getting at, but she never the less replies: "Yes."

A smirk blossoms on Maleficent's face, and suddenly Regina has a vague idea about what she just agreed to.

"Uncross your legs," Maleficent says quietly. Luckily, the requests go beyond everyone's attention.

Except Regina's. She raises an eyebrow again.

" _Now_." Maleficent mouths, still very quietly but rather demanding too.

" _Seriously_?" Regina mouths back but still uncrosses her legs under the table. Maybe Maleficent isn't serious. Maybe she just wants to see how far she can push Regina in public.

Who's she kidding. Of course, Maleficent is serious. And she wastes no time in putting a warm hand on Regina's knee.

 _Okay. This is not too bad._ This she can handle. It's just a hand on her knee. Nothing too much.

As on commando, Maleficent's hand crawls up to rest on her thigh instead. And the bastard of a dragon even has the nerve to lean forward and pretend to look at Regina's papers on the table, but in reality, she whispers into Regina's ear: "Be still. And keep smiling, darling."

Regina nods once. _Of course,_ she's gonna stay quiet. She's not interested in letting the whole town know what's going on under the tabl….

" _Mmph_!" she splutters and fake coughs. Maleficent's hand just crawled up.

"Is everything okay?" David inquires.

"Mhmm. Yes, I'm fine," Regina answers.

"Perhaps you should have some water," Maleficent suggests and nods to the glass of water in front of Regina.

Regina nods and takes a sip of the water. A second later, she's very grateful it was only a small sip. Maleficent's fingers starts stroking on the outside of her panties, and Regina has to stop herself from rocking against the touch. _Oh, god this is terrible. Why does that stupid dragon always choose the worst moments to do stuff like this_?!

But Maleficent isn't the only guilty one. Regina knows she has every opportunity to say no and stop this game. But she doesn't. She allows it to happen.

And those smart fingers keep stroking her teasingly without actually giving her anything.

"Regina? What do you think of that?" Snow's voice shifts Regina's focus.

"Pardon?" Regina says strained.

"New computers and a new board for the school?"

"Pay attention," Maleficent interjects quietly and her fingers creeps closer to where Regina needs them the most.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Regina agrees and smiles like the good and attentive Mayor she is.

"Okay. Good. That's settled then. We can cross that off our list," Snow says briskly.

"How well you're doing, darling," Maleficent purrs softly as her fingers starts circling Regina's clit.

Regina seeks comfort in the glass of water and takes another sip. What she wouldn't give to be able to rock into the touch. Just once. Or have Maleficent remove the barrier between them. What she wouldn't give for a bit of skin to skin contact instead of these torturous strokes on the outside of her panties. _Come on, come on, just shove them to the side already. Nobody will notice. Just get on with it_.

Maleficent's face remains completely composed as she speeds up her movement under the table and rubs tight circles on Regina's clit. Unfortunately, she doesn't make any attempt to remove the damned panties, so Regina will have to settle for this.

"…And does our Mayor agree to that?"

 _Bla, bla, bla, oh god I'm so we.…_ "Yes, of course. That sounds like a good idea," Regina grits out and swallows thickly.

Killian smiles widely. "New police cars. Wonderful. It would appear that our Mayor is feeling magnanimous today."

 _Wait, what? No! Hold on, we can't afford to buy new cars._

"About time those got replaced," Emma comments. "They've been junkyard material for years."

"Well, consider yourself… Lucky," Regina says and shoots Maleficent a look. Not to stop her, but to silently ask her to _just let me come already_. _This is getting unbearable, for gods sake_.

Maleficent smirks silently and finally, _finally_ her fingers hooks around Regina's panties and pushes them to the side.

Regina's teeth sinks into her bottom lip when she feels Maleficent's fingers on her clit again. This time with no clothing between them. And this time, Maleficent doesn't waste any time with messing around. She simply starts rubbing tight, unyielding circles on Regina's clit.

That's all it takes, really. She takes Regina's clit between two fingers and Regina curls her hands into fists. She digs her high heels into the floor to prevent herself from arching forward and reveal what's going on. And by some miracle, she actually manages to look completely calm and composed as her body is taken over by a silent but _very_ satisfying orgasm.

"…So to conclude this meeting," Snow continues, and Regina doesn't even try to look like she's paying attention. The pleasure is rolling through her veins like dragon fire, and she's certain her thighs are quaking uncontrollably.

"..Think there was something in it for everybody, don't you, Regina?"

Maleficent removes her fingers and adjusts Regina's clothing.

"Yes," Regina says as she crosses her legs again. "Absolutely." _There was definitely something in this for everybody_.

"You are terrible," she dryly informs her wife once the good citizens of Storybrooke has left the Town Hall.

Maleficent smirks. "You could have said "red" and you didn't. You wanted this just as much as I did."

"Yes, okay I did. But your timing…"

"Was perfect. Now the town gets their police cars."

"Oh, so you did this for the _town_?"

"No," Maleficent purrs. "I did it to give you an orgasm. And I succeeded. Again."

"You are one smug…"

"And _excellent_ job on being quiet," Maleficent interrupts. "You did wonderful."

Regina shouldn't blush or feel proud over that compliment. But she does. "Thanks.2 she mutters halfheartedly.

Maleficent wraps her arms around her waist. "Good girl," she purrs softly into Regina's ear.

Regina scoffs. But she doesn't protest.

 **To Be Continued….**


	59. Fifty Shades of Dragon

**(A/N: Do I even have an excuse for this loooooong smut packed BDSM-y chapter? No, no I don't :D I think the chapter title is a pretty good indicator for what happens in this particular chapter, so if that's not really you're thing, you're more than welcome to just skip it ;) and to the people who does read it: Sorry. (No I'm not :P)**

 **Everything She Wanted**

 **Fifty Shades of Dragon**

The mansion is uncharacteristically quiet when Regina steps inside. Odd.

Regina checks her watch. Maleficent and the babies are supposed to be home now, aren't they?

"Hello? Mal?"

No answer.

Interesting. Regina shrugs her coat off and leaves her briefcase in the hall. Then she walks into the kitchen. Empty.

"Maleficent?"

Still absolutely nothing. _Maybe she fled with the children_ , Regina thinks dryly and almost laughs at the absurdity.

She continues upstairs. Peeks into Jonathan's nursery. The crib is empty apart from a note informing Regina that Jonathan is with Lily and Mulan

Right then. She continues into Amelia and Emerald's room. Just as empty. Apart from two little notes. Apparently, the twins are hanging out with their aunt Zelena.

"So I'm just home alone?" Regina asks the quiet house. "Is that it?"

Obviously, the house doesn't answer.

Regina frowns a little as she pads down the hall. Why is it that Maleficent has decided that Regina should be home alone? _I'm not supposed to be anywhere am I? did I miss a meeting or something_?

But deep down she knows she hasn't. She hasn't any meetings scheduled for tonight, so this is all very mysterious.

She purses her lips as she goes into the bedroom. Surprisingly enough, there's some sort of answer waiting for her on the bed. In the shape of a rather skimpy looking black lace nightgown.

 _Well, well_. Regina smirks a little as she lifts the nightgown to take a closer look at it. a note falls from it, and she picks it up. " _Be a good girl. Put this on and wait for me._ "

Regina sucks in a breath. _Good girl_. Are they playing? Tonight?

Well, an order is an order. Regina shrugs off her blazer, wiggles out of her pencil skirt and unbuttons her blouse. She swiftly unhooks her bra and puts the nightgown on like Maleficent asked.

And a very pretty nightgown it is. And _very_ well fitting too.

So, now she's wearing the nightgown. Now what? _Wait for me_ , Maleficent wrote in her note, but that is a broad subject.

"Are we talking hours or…?" Regina asks the silent bedroom.

Immediately, her phone buzzes. She quickly checks the text. It's from Maleficent. _"Be patient. You're in enough trouble with me already_."

 _Trouble?_ Regina's eyes widen in surprise. But then she remembers. Oh right. The incident that night. The matter of her "taking things in her own hands" in the bathroom. Maleficent _had_ mentioned something about punishment for that, but so briefly that Regina had assumed she had forgotten about it.

 _Well, apparently not_. Regina's stomach tightens a little in anticipation. It would appear that she's about to be punished for her misdemeanor.

Her phone buzzes again. Another text. " _Nervous_?"

Regina scowls as she texts back. " **Do I have any reason to be**?"

" _I would be if I were the one who was about to be punished…_ "

Regina bites her lip. So that's how they're playing tonight.

The phone buzzes again. " _Sit down_."

Regina sits down on the edge of the bed.

 _Buzz, buzz._ " _Good girl_."

Regina scoffs and purses her lips. She's ninety nine percent sure that Maleficent isn't lurking inside the closet, but she's definitely watching her somehow. And Regina isn't sure she likes it.

 _Buzz, buzz._ " _Don't pout, darling_."

Regina quickly stops pouting and fiddles with her hands in her lap. Maleficent is doing a fine job in riling her up. And she's not even here.

She waits in silence and shoots glances at the silent phone. Soon five minutes passes. Ten.

After fifteen minutes, Regina is growing awfully impatient, but she tries to hide it. She knows Maleficent is watching her.

 _Buzz, buzz._ Regina picks up the phone to read the newly arrived text.

" _Feeling tense yet, my darling_?"

" **Yes**."

" _Good_."

" **Are you gonna be home soon, or…?** "

" _Patience._ "

Regina scoffs and grimaces again.

" _Don't pout. That's naughty._ "

Regina swallows her complains and tosses the phone aside. The muscles between her legs tightens again. Oh, she knows what's coming. And she's every bit grateful for her wife's sudden desire to play. It's been too long since they last did that. What does Maleficent have in store for her today? _I mentioned ropes, didn't I? Yes, I definitely told her that I had been dreaming of ropes. Oh god._

Regina groans when she feels a rush of wetness pooling between her legs. Now she's definitely tense. In more than one way. And Maleficent, that bastard is taking pleasure in making her wait in anticipation.

Regina glances at the phone again. Twenty minutes. She has been waiting for twenty minutes now. Oh _god_. This is actual torture. _Please come home already. This is definitely not…_

That's when she's engulfed in Maleficent's magic, and when the magic vaporizes again, Regina finds herself in the cabin in the woods. But it would appear that Mal has made certain changes to the place since they were there last.

The bed, for instance has been replaced with an enormous, black four poster bed with black sheets. Maleficent's favorite.

Regina reaches out and touches the sheets. Silk. Impressive.

That's when she notices all the little circular rings on the bed. _Are those for ropes_?

Regina's stomach tightens again.

The lamps in here has also been switched for torches secured to the wall.

 _Okay then_. Regina isn't completely sure what spurred this sudden need for change, but she doesn't mind it one bit.

"It's not a red room of pain, but I had a feeling you would apricate it anyway."

Regina whirls around and finds Maleficent standing behind her dressed in a red nightgown. Looking every bit delicious, but that's not what first catches Regina's attention.

"You've read my book," Regina notes and her voice breaks slightly.

"I have," Maleficent confirms with a smirk. "And I must say I was surprised to find such _interesting_ books in our bedside drawer. Miss Steele."

Regina's cheeks flushes pink. "Don't mock me."

Maleficent laughs warmly. "That wasn't my intention, darling. But I do believe you and I can do so much better than those fictional people. Don't you agree, sweetheart?"

Regina nods once.

Maleficent steps closer and cups Regina's cheek with her warm hand. "Do you remember your safe word, my darling?"

"Dragon." Regina chuckles a little.

"And when will you use it?" Maleficent asks and strokes Regina's cheek.

"If I feel uncomfortable and want you to stop."

"And do you trust me to stop when you tell me to?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me and don't want to hurt me," Regina smiles.

Maleficent returns the smile. "That's right." she says. "I love you _very_ much."

"I love you too." Regina leans in for a kiss, but Maleficent gently but firmly grasps her chin instead.

"Ah, ah, ah," the dragon says. "First things first, I'm afraid."

Regina waits.

Maleficent releases her chin and starts sauntering around in the bedroom. "I'd like to address your little misdemeanor the other night, darling."

Regina flushes again.

"That wasn't the cleverest thing to do was it, darling?" Maleficent inquires and finally stops her creeping around behind Regina.

"No."

"No _what_?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.

"No, Mistress." Regina immediately parrots.

"What should you have done instead?"

"I should have woken you, Mistress."

"And told me what?"

"That I was turned on."

"Try again," Maleficent coaxes.

Regina swallows something. "I should have told you that I was horny, Mistress."

"That's right, you should." Maleficent nods. "But instead you went and took matters into your own hands, isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's right."

Maleficent raises an eyebrow.

"Mistress." Regina quickly adds.

"Nicely caught," Maleficent praises with a slight smirk, and then grows serious again: "Do you think you're in trouble, darling?"

"Yes, I think so, Mistress."

"You know what," Maleficent says, and her tone is suddenly light. "I think so too." she creeps closer to Regina and cups grasps her chin again. "I think you're in _big_ trouble, sweet one."

Regina swallows something again. There's an ache between her legs, and she's completely soaked.

"And what happens when you're in trouble, my darling?" Maleficent asks sweetly.

"I get punished, Mistress."

"How do you get punished?"

"I…" Regina bites her lip and looks at the floor.

"Yes?" Maleficent says and tilts her chin upwards, making her look up again.

"I get spanked." Regina bites her lip again. "Mistress." She quickly adds.

"That is very true. Do you think you're about to be spanked now, Regina?"

 _I hope so_. "Yes, I think so, Mistress."

"And how right you are. Take off your panties." Maleficent leaves no room for arguments as she releases Regina's chin once more and resumes her creeping around in the bedroom.

Regina inhales as she wiggles a hand under the black nightgown and slides the panties down her legs. As she steps out of them she notices that she's still wearing her heels. She quickly bends down to unfasten the straps and take them off.

"Did I give you permission to do that?"

Regina looks back at Maleficent and raises an eyebrow.

"I'd like you to keep those on." Maleficent says plainly.

Regina raises to her full height again and breaks character for a second as she mutters: "You are one kinky…"

"I would strongly advise you not to finish that sentence. Unless you want the paddle."

 _Oh, god. The paddle_. Regina winces as she's supposed to do, but she's not sure she would actually mind the paddle.

And Maleficent knows that. She smirks wickedly at Regina as she waves her over to the bed. "Come here."

Regina obeys and moves closer to Maleficent.

"Give me those," Maleficent says and nods to the panties still balled together in Regina's hand.

 _Seriously_?

"Now, Regina." Maleficent adds. "Don't keep me waiting."

Regina gives her the panties.

Maleficent smirks again as she inspects them. "Why, my darling. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're _looking forward_ to being punished. Is that right?"

"No, Mistress." Regina quickly denies.

"I hope not. It's not supposed to be something you look forward to."

But it totally is supposed to be just that, and they both know that. Regina suffocates a smile.

Maleficent throws the panties over her shoulder. Regina isn't sure where they land. She doesn't look. She only looks at Maleficent who appears to consider next step.

Suddenly, Maleficent cackles rather gleefully. "Bend over the bed."

Regina's mouth goes completely dry and her legs turns to jelly.

"Are you gonna obey me, my darling?"

"Yes, Mistress." Regina croaks as she bends over the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable," Maleficent says, and her voice is less demanding now.

Regina wiggles slightly and props her elbows up on a few cushions.

"Is that better, my darling?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Now, do you know why you're about to be punished?"

"Because I touched myself in the bathroom instead of waking you. Mistress."

"That's right. And that's not what good girls do, is it?"

"No, Mistress."

Maleficent strokes her ass tenderly. "And how many swats should I give you for that?"

"I…" _careful. It's a trick question._

"Yes? Please speak your mind, Regina."

"That's up to you, Mistress."

"Yes, yes, it is," Maleficent cackles. "Good girl."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Hmm. I think fifteen is enough to teach you a lesson, don't you, my darling?"

"Yes, Mistress." Regina agrees but feels a twinge of disappointment low in her gut. _Only fifteen_?

Maleficent squeezes her ass and taps her fingertips against it. But she doesn't strike Regina. Not yet anyway. Then she strokes almost tenderly, taps again, squeezes.

Regina tries to stay calm even though the ache between her legs is getting unbearable.

"You are showing some restrain today," Maleficent comments as she strokes Regina's backside again. "Why is that?"

"I… I want to please you, Mistress," Regina grits out.

Suddenly, Maleficent's fingers strokes her cheek again. "You _always_ please me, my love. Always."

Regina swallows again.

Maleficent's fingers disappear, and a second later, Regina feels them on her backside again. "Back to the punishment I think, my darling. Count for me."

"U-up or down?"

"Up. And that's Mistress to you."

"Yes. Sorry, Mistress."

 _Swat_.

Regina swallows. Maleficent didn't smack her very hard, but it still took her by surprise. "One."

 _Swat_.

"Two."

 _Swat_.

"Three."

 _Swat._

"Four." _Ow, god damnit! That landed directly on my…_

 _Swat._

"Five." Regina bites back her protests. It doesn't hurt very much. It just bites.

 _Swat._

"Six."

 _Swat._

"Seven."

 _SWAT_.

Okay, that didn't just bite. That stung. _And_ it was aimed directly at her sit spot.

"Ow." Regina mutters.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Eight."

Maleficent appears to hold back her amusement. "Did you say ow? Was that what I heard, my darling?"

"No, Mistress."

"I hope not. I haven't even raised your nightgown yet."

Regina sucks in a breath.

Maleficent strokes her skin. "Do you need a second?"

"No, I'm fine. Mistress."

"Excellent."

 _Swat._

"Nine."

 _Swat_. Left sit spot.

Regina winces a little. That's gonna bite tomorrow. But oh, what relief! Cold air greets her when Maleficent raises her nightgown.

 _Swat._

"Ten." Regina bites her lip. _Oh, that is definitely gonna hurt tomorrow. How the fuck am I supposed to sit down tomorrow?_

 _Swat!_

"Eleven."

 _Swat!_

"Twelve."

 _Swat!_

"T-Thirteen." Regina quickly makes her peace with the fact that she just won't be able to sit down tomorrow. _Right then_.

 _Swat!_ The tops of her thighs.

"Fourteen."

 _Swat_! Her poor, abused sit spot again.

"Fifteen." Regina breathes.

"Very good," Maleficent praises softly. "You did well, my darling."

"Thank you, Mistre…" the word is cut short and Regina moans instead when Maleficent suddenly cups her.

"You're wet," Maleficent says nonchalantly. "Are you quite sure you didn't enjoy your punishment just a little bit, my darling?"

"Maybe… a little," Regina hisses.

 _Swat_! She's immediately rewarded with a smack to her ass.

"Speak truthfully," Maleficent snaps. "You enjoyed it more than just a little bit, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mistress. I did."

"Hmm... Naughty girl," Maleficent comments. She's still cupping Regina and Regina has to bite her lip not to beg.

"Stand up and take your nightgown off."

Regina immediately obeys. Her knees wobbles slightly as she stands and pulls the nightgown over her head.

"Have I ever told you how glorious your body is, my darling?"

"A few times," Regina answers and slips out of her role for a second.

Maleficent allows it and smirks. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. My ass hurts," Regina says a bit flatly.

Mal cackles. "I do believe that was the intention. You're lucky I didn't bring out the paddle. Or the hairbrush. Or the _spoon_."

Regina mutters a reply. She actually wouldn't have minded those equipment's…

Maleficent sniggers again. "But of course, the night is still young. You have plenty of time to earn yourself another spanking."

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Now," Maleficent says and returns to the game. "I would like you to lie down on your back."

"Can I take my shoes off, Mistress?"

"No. Do as you're told."

Regina reminds herself not to roll her eyes as she lies down on the bed. Maleficent is with her within seconds, and the dragon smirks as she toys with the circular hoops on the bed. "I do believe you mentioned something about ropes, didn't you, darling?"

"I did, Mistress."

"And was that a sincere request or just a bit of dreaming on your behalf?"

"That was a sincere request, Mistress."

"A truthful answer," Maleficent praises. "Good girl. Ropes you shall have." She snaps her fingers, and suddenly Regina's wrists are tied down above her head.

"Are those too tight, darling one?"

"No, Mistress."

"I'd like to see that for myself. Move your wrists, please."

Regina obeys. She can move her wrists, but only a little.

Maleficent carefully inspects the rope to make sure they don't bite into Regina's skin, and then her expression grows playful again: "Would you mind a few more ropes, darling?"

"No, Mistress. I'm good with ropes."

"Yes. You are." Maleficent chuckles and snaps her fingers again.

Regina gasps when her ankles are suddenly pulled to either side and she's spread wide.

"Don't you look lovely now," Maleficent sniggers and looks very much like a dragon ready to devour her prey.

Regina bites her lip not to give her cheek in return.

"Look at you being all controlled and restrained today," Maleficent comments. "Let's put that self-control to the test, shall we?"

Regina raises an eyebrow and waits.

"You're not allowed to come," Maleficent says plainly, and thereby turns Regina's worst fears into reality.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to obey, Mistress."

"You will give it a try," Maleficent brushes her aside. "Or the punishment will be most severe."

Regina groans quietly. Not allowed to come, and punished if she does. _Either way, I'm screwed._

"Is there something on your mind, sweet one?"

"No, Mistress."

"Do you need your safe word?"

"No, Mistress. I'm fine. I was just wondering… What kind of punishment will I receive if I _do_ come without permission?"

Maleficent appears to choke back her amusement again. "This," she says as she snaps her fingers and waves the wooden paddle in Regina's face. "I'm sure you're familiar with it…"

"Yes. We've met a few times," Regina says, and after a warning look from Maleficent: "Mistress."

"But I'm sure it won't come in handy tonight…"

Regina raises her eyebrow at the bad pun.

"If you're a good girl and do as you're told."

 _No way that's gonna happen_. "Yes Mistress."

Mal flashes her a smile. "Shall we begin then, sweet one?"

"Yes Mistress."

And oh, how Maleficent begins. Within seconds she's on top on Regina, and she kisses Regina's lips, her cheek, her jaw, then her neck, down to her chest, takes a nipple between her lips, and Regina moans and wonders how the hell she's gonna avoid the paddle.

And the torture only gets crueler. Maleficent spends ages on her breasts and then she trails her kisses lower, lower, lower. Regina groans when she dips her tongue into her navel. _Oh, god this is not fair._

Another kiss. This time to her lower stomach.

" _Mal_ …"

Maleficent stops immediately. "Who?" she asks warningly.

"M-Mistress," Regina parrots.

"That's better. Now hush." She continues the torture, dots sweet kisses all over Regina's hipbone.

And then, just as Regina thinks she's getting the hang of this, Maleficent dives in and swipes her tongue through her folds.

"Argh!" Regina hisses. _This is definitely not fair_. But she doesn't want to safe word. Not yet. She _will_ show restraint.

But that proves to be a _very_ difficult task when your wife is determined to eat you out right then and there.

The burning begins in her heels, travels up, up, up. Spreads in her belly like fire. _Oh god, I should warn Mal. I really should. I'm gonna…_

" _Fuck_!" Regina yells when the orgasm crashes down upon her and rolls through her veins like electricity. Her body convulses again and again, and she yanks at her bonds.

Maleficent waits until Regina has stopped shaking. Then she rises from her position between Regina's legs, licks her lips and clicks her tongue: "Oh dear."

"'m sorry," Regina slurs. "I couldn't…."

"No, you couldn't, could you?" Maleficent cuts her off. "Coming without permission _and_ swearing. That's a very bad thing to do, my darling."

"I know. I'm sorry, Mistress."

"I'm sure you are. But I'm afraid sorry won't cut it this time." She snaps her fingers and the ropes disappears.

Regina licks her own dry lips. Now she's really in trouble.

"I think I warned you what would happened if you came without permission, didn't I, darling?"

"You did, Mistress."

Maleficent sighs in mock sadness as she re-positions herself until she's sitting leaned back against the headboard. "Come here."

Regina shifts and sits up, wiggles her arms and legs slightly just to make sure that nothing hurts. And everything is indeed fine. Then she stretches out over Maleficent's lap.

Maleficent gives her ass a tender stroke. "You'll receive five spanks for your little mistake. And you will apologize to me for each spank. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Mistress."

There's a soft whizz of magic, and then Maleficent weights the paddler in her hand.

Regina glares at it. She both loves and hates that thing. Safe to say, this isn't her first encounter with it, and even though Mal never hits her very hard with it, it sure as hell stings the day after.

"Shall we begin, my darling?"

"Yes, Mistress," Regina parrots and it comes out slightly more attitude-y than intended.

Maleficent taps her ass warningly. "I don't think you're in any position to be argumentative, Regina. Attitude will only earn you five more spanks."

Regina holds her tongue. And then…

 _Swat_!

Regina inhales thickly. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

 _Swat_!

"So sorry."

 _Swat_!

"I shouldn't have come without permission," Regina grits out. "I'm so sorry."

 _Swat_!

"Ow! God! Fuc... I'm sorry!" Regina splutters.

 _Swat_!

"I'm _so_ sorry," Regina yelps as the last blows lands on her backside. And she actually believes it this time. "It won't happen again, Mistress."

Maleficent scoffs. "Yes, it will. I'm gonna have to give you one more for lying."

 _Swat_!

"Oh god…" Regina is panting now, her body is glistening with sweat and her voice is weak when she squeaks: "I'm sorry."

"Do you think this will teach you a lesson, darling?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Very good. Get off my lap then."

Regina does as she's told. Maleficent haven't given her further instructions, so Regina takes a risk and lies down on her belly. Her ass is on fire and her clit is throbbing. The first orgasm wasn't quite enough to satisfy her completely.

"Do you think I should be nice to you now?" Maleficent asks almost nonchalantly.

 _Another trick question_. "That's… That's up to you, Mistress."

"You're right. It is. Good girl," Maleficent praises and runs her fingers up and down Regina's shoulder. "Hmm. I think I've already been plenty nice to you, don't you think so?"

"You have, Mistress."

"So I reckon it's completely fair that _you'll_ be nice to me now. Let's make it a part of your apology." Maleficent continues as she shimmies out of her nightgown and stands from the bed. "Come here."

Regina bites back a groan and stands too. Looks pending at Maleficent.

"On your knees," Maleficent smirks.

Regina immediately sinks to her knees. She's just about to reach out and touch Maleficent's bare legs when she realizes that it could be dangerous. It's better to check before touching.

"Am I allowed to touch you, Mistress?"

"How clever of you to ask," Maleficent praises. "And you are."

Regina immediately grabs the back of Maleficent's thighs to pull her closer.

"I don't think you'll be needing my instructions for this," Maleficent says as Regina peels the sodden panties off her and slides them down her legs.

"No, Mistress." That's true. She doesn't need instructions for this. She might not be able to obey all the time, but she _is_ capable of pleasuring her wife. In fact, that's one of her talents.

And Maleficent certainly thinks so. She throws her head back and moans as Regina's tongue works between her legs.

Maleficent is drenched. Dripping. Regina squeezes the back of her thighs slightly as she moves her tongue within her, pushing her towards that edge.

And she reckons it won't take long. She withdraws her tongue and takes Mal's clit between her lips and sucks and sucks until…

Maleficent's hand immediately lands in her hair and she might be tugging a little as she cries: " _Regina_!"

And Regina feels every bit proud of herself when her tongue gets drenched in Maleficent's sweet juices.

For a moment, Mal is quiet as she grasps Regina's chin to guide her up.

Regina willingly stands and smiles a little at the look on Maleficent's face. Her neck and cheeks are flushed, and her blue eyes are sparkling.

"I tugged too harshly," Maleficent rasps and runs a finger through Regina's hair. "My apologies, sweet one."

"It's fine." They're breaking character for a moment to check in with each other.

"That was quite the apology, my darling," Maleficent continues. "I think you've earned my forgiveness. Lie down on the bed."

"Yes, Mistress." _And back to the game it is_.

She lies down on the bed and winces when her ass comes into contact with the sheet. _God, that's gonna sting tomorrow_.

Maleficent saunters over to the drawer and searches through it. Regina stretches her neck, but unfortunately, Maleficent's back is blocking the view.

 _Oh god, what's next? Blindfold? More torture?_

Maleficent comes back to the bed and Regina swallows thickly when she sees the strap on. It has definitely been a while since they played with that.

"Would you like me to fuck you with this, darling?" Maleficent asks crudely as she snaps the harness on.

"Y-yes, Mistress." Regina says and winces again as she shifts on the sheet.

Maleficent smirks. "How badly do you want it?"

" _Very_ badly, Mistress." _Well, if that isn't the truth_ … Her clit is throbbing, and her entire body is begging for release.

"And if I told you you'd have to endure another spanking to get what you want?" Maleficent says silkily. "Would you take that spanking willingly?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Maleficent laughs. "We'll have to try that some other time. I think I've abused your ass enough as it is."

 _Does that mean I'm actually getting what I want_?

Mal snaps her fingers, and once again, Regina finds herself bound with her hands above her head and her legs spread wide.

"Since you're so fond of ropes in your dreams," Maleficent mocks sweetly as she finally, _finally_ shuffles forward on her knees and positions the strap on.

Regina's sharp answer dies on her tongue as Maleficent enters her inch by inch, and the toy fills her completely. Her mouth falls open. What she wouldn't have given to be able to wrap her legs around Maleficent and dig her fingernails into her back.

"Good?" Maleficent asks and drops a kiss on Regina's sweaty forehead.

"Yes. Am I allowed to c-come?"

"You never let me have any fun," Maleficent teases as she starts moving slowly within Regina.

Regina's head lolls back and she moans deeply. _Oh, god, this feels so fucking…._

"Scream for me," Maleficent breathes. "Then we'll talk about coming."

And _that_ is an order Regina finds herself more than capable to follow. She yells and screams nonsense into the ceiling as Maleficent fucks her into the mattress. She thrusts harder and harder, and Regina is pretty sure she'll _die_ if she isn't given permission to come.

"Maleficent… Mistress, _please_! I have to come!" she yells. "Please let me come, please let me come! Godletmecome, Mal, please-please, please, I'm begging you to just let me…"

Her words of desperation are rather suddenly cut short when she comes. Messily, fiercely and entirely without permission. She cries out and yanks at the ropes as pleasure completely bluescreens her entire system. The world blurs around the edges, and for a moment, she's certain she's gonna black out right then and there.

And maybe she does. Maybe she blisses out just for a moment. Maybe the two seconds she closes her eyes is in fact longer than two seconds.

Regina exhales. Or, she tries to. The air comes out in little puffs and her throat burns a little. She'll need water in a moment. Water and twelve hours of sleep at least.

Maleficent smirks a little at her, but Regina isn't capable of saying anything just yet. She's still tied down. She'll also need to move her arms in a second. But she can't voice that either. Her ability to speak appears to be entirely gone.

Maleficent's smirk grows wider.

 _By all the…_ Regina finally exhales. Wasn't even aware that she had been holding her breath.

"So, what was it you said about what our sex life had come to?" Maleficent asks slyly.

"Taking that back," Regina groans and wiggles her fingers slightly. Now she's unbound and able to move her limbs again. Which she does. And she starts by snapping her fingers and make her damn shoes disappear in thin air.

Maleficent grins as she stands from the bed. Probably to find "aftercare"-stuff.

Regina settles for practicing how to breathe. Her body seems to have forgotten how to do that.

"How are you feeling?" Maleficent asks as she holds a glass of water up to Regina's lips.

"Thanks." Regina gratefully takes a large gulp. She feels all dried up. "I feel fine."

Maleficent sets the glass aside. "Roll on to your stomach, please."

"Haven't you given me enough orders already?" Regina snarks as she rolls on to her stomach.

Maleficent cackles. "My submissive little wife," she warmly quips.

"Oh, very funny." Regina says wryly and winces. "My ass hurts."

"Really?" Maleficent says with feigned surprise and Regina feels every bit grateful when she feels cold, soothing lotion on her backside.

"I _hate_ that paddle," Regina mumbles earnestly. And she almost believes it.

Maleficent doesn't. "You love that paddle, darling."

"I won't be able to sit down for a week, dragon."

"Aww," Maleficent coos as she rubs the lotion into Regina's skin. "Poor, little darling."

"Ha, ha, ha." Regina says wryly. "Are you almost finished with that?"

"Yes, almost. Why?"

"I'd like you to come down here," Regina mutters and gestures to the empty spot in the bed.

"Aftercare is important, my love. Otherwise you'll wake up all sore tomorrow."

"I'll do that anyway."

Maleficent chuckles a little at that.

Regina closes her eyes. She's getting sleepy, like she always does every time they've played like this. Submission is draining in the best kind of way.

"Tired?"

"Mm."

Maleficent drops a kiss on her lower back. "Was this better than that book of yours?" she inquires.

Now it's Regina who's laughing. "Was _that_ what spurred this?"

"No," Maleficent scoffs. "I've been cooking up this plan for a while now. I just happened upon your book by chance."

"Oh. Well, that book is going back to the library tomorrow," Regina vows. "I don't need it anymore."

Maleficent grins like the Cheshire cat as she finally sets the lotion aside and takes Regina in her arms.

"Mm, I think this might be my favorite part of the aftercare thing," Regina says as their legs tangles together.

"Yes, I think this might be my favorite thing too."

 **To Be Continued….**


	60. Waking the Dragon

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Waking the Dragon:**

When she wakes up the following morning, she's for a moment confused about her surroundings and the complete absence of children babbling and crying.

But then she rolls on to her stomach, and her backside reminds her of exactly what happened yesterday.

Regina winces but smiles despite it. Last night was fun. Maleficent gets an A+ for being spontaneous and taking Regina completely by surprise.

Speaking of Maleficent, the spot next to Regina in the bed is empty, but Regina can hear the faint sound of wings flapping.

Regina chuckles slightly. She can't blame Maleficent for bursting with magic on this particular morning.

She has an inkling that it's rather late, but for some reason, she isn't particularly hungry right now. A bath would be a better idea. She's sticky between her legs. Regina slowly sits up in the bed and tests herself. _Where does it hurt the most_? Her wrists and ankles are a little sore, but the ropes didn't leave any lasting marks.

That's more than one can say about her backside. Regina is quite sure there's a few marks there.

 _God, I hate that paddle_.

Regina scoffs as she wanders into the bathroom. Who's she kidding? She loves that paddle.

She quickly turns the tap on and waits patiently as the bathtub fills. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and scoffs again. Her hair is an absolute mess. In fact, it bears some similarities to a haystack.

But… Her cheeks are tinted pink and her eyes sparkles. She looks better somehow.

And she definitely _feels_ better. Like all the stress of having three young children has somehow magically disappeared.

 _I should make special requests more often_ , Regina thinks to herself as she switches the tap off and climbs into the bath. Ahh. How soothing.

She grabs the loofah, dips it into the hot water and drags it across her neck and shoulders. That feels nice. There's a hickey on her neck, Regina notes. She'll have to magic that away before they go home to the mansion.

When _are_ they going home to the mansion? Mal pretty much just whisked her away from everything, and Regina has no idea when they are supposed to be responsible parents again.

"And here I was, hoping that you would still be in bed."

Regina turns her head and smiles at Maleficent who is already in the process of stripping out of her clothes. It would appear that she's planning on joining Regina in the bath.

"I couldn't sleep any longer." Regina shrugs.

"And did I give you permission to get out of bed?" Mal says and Regina is only half certain that she's joking.

"Very funny." Regina says dryly. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Mmm, you certainly woke the dragon last night," Maleficent smirks as she glides over to the bathtub and climbs into the water.

Regina chuckles as she scoots slightly to make room.

Mal's arms immediately wraps around her. she runs a finger up and down Regina's shoulder and then she asks: "Any chance I might wake the Queen soon?"

Regina chuckles. So she's not the only one who has requests after all. "Perhaps." She says as she leans back against the top of Mal's shoulder. "Do you miss her?"

"I was just thinking…" Maleficent trails off slightly and drops a kiss on Regina's hair.

"Yes?" Regina encourages.

"It's been a while since she last visited," Mal says and flashes Regina a rather cheeky grin. "And she's so delightful."

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who thinks that."

"That's because I'm the only one who knows what she's like in the bedroom," Maleficent laughs, rubs Regina's shoulder and then: "How's that lovely backside of yours doing?"

Regina winces a little. "A bit sore."

"Oh yes? Well, I'm sure you've learned your lesson then."

"What lesson?" Regina scoffs. "You let me come without permission yesterday. Twice."

Mal shrugs. "I found it best to go easy on you. It's been a while since we last played."

"I'm pretty sure I've could have taken it," Regina muses.

"Now who's the kinky one, my love?"

Regina chuckles. "Don't you think it would be better to get back to our many, many children soon?"

"Our many, many children?" Maleficent echoes and smirks. "Says the woman who wants to carry the next one."

"I _do_ want to carry the next one," Regina agrees.

"Maybe we should go back to bed and see to that immediately?" Maleficent suggests with a teasing smile.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Not _now_."

"No, you're right. That would probably be too soon, wouldn't it? In a few years then." Maleficent says.

"I'm not sure I can wait a few years," Regina answers honestly.

"How soon do you want it to happen then?"

"Maybe… A year?" Regina suggests and then winces a little at the neediness in her own voice. "Or maybe that's too soon…"

"It's not." Maleficent interrupts firmly. And then the dragon squeezes Regina's shoulder and chuckles a little. "You really _do_ have baby fever, don't you?"

Regina sighs. She can't really run from that. "I don't understand why," she says. "I mean, Jonathan is still so little. It doesn't make sense."

"Things doesn't have to make sense all the time, my darling."

"Maybe it was seeing you pregnant that made me miss it," Regina muses.

"That is a possibility."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Regina asks plainly.

"No," Maleficent huffs, and then she grins a little. "As far as I'm concerned, we can have a whole pack of little dragons."

Regina rolls her eyes but chuckles anyway. "I was thinking just one more."

"That's fine too," Maleficent says. "And it'll be nice and planned this time."

"Exactly." that's one of the very few things she regrets regarding her first pregnancy. She spent most of it worrying about the twins' health and a million other things. This time she'll know what to expect and how to handle things.

"Four children," Maleficent chuckles. "We're gonna be busy."

"Mmm." Regina says.

And suddenly the conversation is very much over. Maleficent's hand wanders down and gropes Regina's breast rather unabashedly.

"Hey," Regina protests and laughs. "Didn't you get enough last night, dragon?"

"There are certain things I'll never get enough of. You being one of them." Mal says plainly.

And Regina wouldn't have minded a little repeat performance, but her stomach interferes and growls rather loudly.

"It would appear we're hungry after very different things," Maleficent comments and sniggers.

"I should have had breakfast the moment I woke up," Regina says a little bitterly. Who knows when they'll get the chance to "sneak off" again?

Maleficent chuckles as she gracefully stands from the bath and extends a hand out towards Regina. "Come on, my darling. Let's get some food in you."

"I'm not that hungry." Regina tries. She is, but food doesn't seem very important right now.

Her stomach growls again.

"Right. And I'm not a dragon," Maleficent says dryly and then smiles a little.

Regina rolls her eyes as she shrugs a robe on and follows her wife into the little kitchen.

Eventually, they have to leave the little "hideout". Maleficent pops over to the store to check up on a few things, and Regina picks up Emerald and Amelia from Zelena, and Jonathan from Lily and Mulan.

"Has he been good?" she inquires as Lily places the sleeping eight-month old in her arms.

"An angel," Lily assures and then wrinkles her nose a little. "I saw mom fly around earlier. Do I even want to know what gave this… sudden burst of energy?"

"No, probably not." Regina says plainly without blushing much.

Lily sniggers. "Well, nice to know you two still acts like newlyweds when the door closes…"

"Speaking of newlyweds," Regina interrupts firmly. "Where's Mulan?"

"At Granny's. I think they're looking for new waitresses."

"Oh."

"Mama," Amelia says and tugs insistently on Regina's skirt.

"Mama's talking to your sister, sweetie."

"Mama, _home_!" Amelia insists.

"Amelia." Regina says. "Please don't interrupt me while I'm talking to your sister."

"Home." This time it's Emerald, who pipes up.

Lily grins. "Aww. They're so cute. I want one too."

"I suggest you discuss that with your wife," Regina grimaces. Apparently, she's not the only one with baby fever.

Lily chuckles as she walks Regina and the little dragons to the door.

They don't go home. Not quite. Regina decides to stop by Granny's Diner first to have a cup of coffee. Lord knows she needs that after last night.

 _Again, who needs exercise?_ Regina asks herself as she finds an available table. _A night with Maleficent is far better than any type of exercise._ You certainly don't have any muscles the day after.

Except her backside muscles. Those exists very much, Regina notes as she sits down on the chair. _Man. It didn't feel that bad this morning._

Maybe a pillow wouldn't be half bad right now.

But then Emerald grasps after the too hot cup of cocoa in front of her, and Regina has to save her before she burns her fingers. Then she instructs her daughter to wait a little longer before she takes a sip of the cocoa.

Jonathan coos in the stroller, and Regina glances at him and her daughters. All of them look so cute. _And to think there'll be one more_.

Regina rolls her eyes. _Stop. You have baby fever again._

"Don't you look like the perfect family." Emma comments as she comes into the diner with Snow.

"I was just thinking the same," Regina says dead seriously.

"Hi, Emma!" Emerald says sweetly. Regina isn't completely sure why, but the twins are completely infatuated with Emma.

"Hi, little dragons," Emma chuckles. "You guys drinking cocoa?"

"Yes!" Amelia confirms with a grin.

The door to the diner opens and Maleficent comes inside. She grins as she spots Regina with the little ones.

"How idyllic," she comments.

"You should have been here two seconds ago when Emerald nearly burned her fingers on the mug."

"All we need is a dog to fulfill this image of perfection," Maleficent continues and ignores Regina's remark.

Regina scoffs. "I don't like animals."

Maleficent raises an eyebrow, and her tone is slightly chilled when she says: "Excuse me?"

"Says the woman who's married to a goddamn dragon…" Emma mutters under her breath.

"That's completely different," Regina insists. "My wife is not an animal."

Maleficent is smart enough to wait until Emma is out of earshot. Then she sits down next to Regina, leans in and whisper: "No? Then what was I last night?"

Regina doesn't have a sensible answer to that. Because Maleficent was in fact an animal last night.

Waking the dragon indeed…

 **To Be Continued….**


	61. Home Alone

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Home Alone:**

When Regina comes into "The Dragon's Lair" one afternoon, Maleficent looks like the world has come to an end. In fact, the look on her face bear some resemblance to how a sad puppy (or dragon) would look.

"Look at you being all delighted to see me," Regina teases lightly. "And I even brought you lunch."

She has. Lately, she and Maleficent has taken a liking to having lunch together in the shop.

"I'm always delighted to see you, darling." Maleficent says and quickly finds a smile as she slinks around the counter and kisses Regina.

"Yeah? Then why do you look like someone just stole your gemstones?" Regina teases.

" _Did_ you steal my gemstones?" Maleficent inquires and raises an eyebrow.

"No, of course not."

"I hope not. Because that would definitely earn you a…"

"Back to the subject," Regina says and brushes her words aside. "Why do you look like a sad dragon?"

Maleficent wrinkles her nose a little at the phrasing but doesn't comment on it. instead she says: "I've just been on the phone with a potential client."

"Ah. An interested customer?" Regina asks and digs into her chicken salad.

"Yes, I think she might be. She certainly seemed interested in buying a dozen of diamonds."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Regina chuckles. "Your business is going up. I can't see the harm in that."

"She wants to see the diamonds before deciding on whether to buy or not."

"Okay. And?"

Mal frowns. "She's in Boston for two days. She offered me to pay for my hotel room if I show up with the diamonds."

"That sounds fairly reasonable."

"Perhaps." Maleficent snatches a piece of chicken and stuffs it into her mouth. "But I said no."

Regina blinks. "What? Why?"

Maleficent gives her quite the stare. "Do you really need to ask the reason for it?"

"If you're staying home because of me…"

"I can't just swan off to Boston and leave you with the responsibility of the three little dragons."

"That's ridicu…"

"And I don't want to be away from you," Maleficent says plainly.

"Okay, can we please get a little perspective here?" Regina half-laughs. "You know how sweet I find your attachment-issues, but this is your business we're talking about…"

"It's not that important."

"If it wasn't, you wouldn't look like a beat dragon."

"Regina…"

"Maleficent, I'm serious," Regina says firmly. "You love your work. I know you do. You love talking about gemstones all day long, and now you have an actual opportunity to do it. You can't possibly let that opportunity go."

Maleficent purses her lips and looks doubtfully at Regina.

"Call your client again," Regina says. "And tell her that it was a misunderstanding and you'll be coming to Boston."

"But…"

"I _insist_."

"Are you really that eager to be rid of me?" Maleficent asks and cocks her head.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. The only thing I'm interested in, is boosting your career."

"If you're really sure…"

"Absolutely. Go to Boston and sell some diamonds," Regina lightly quips. "And rest assure I'll hold the fort while you're gone."

"It's only for two days," Maleficent says, and Regina isn't entirely sure who's she's trying to comfort.

"Of course," Regina smiles and places the phone in Mal's hand again. "Call her. Now. Tell her you're coming."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Maleficent smirks and Regina rolls her eyes again.

And thus, it's decided that Maleficent is going to Boston that very same night already. "The sooner I get on the road, the sooner I'll be back again," as she says.

Regina is completely fine with that. Of course, Mal should travel the short distance and expand her business a little. It's a huge opportunity. She was a fool for saying no in the first place.

The little dragons don't quite understand the concept of "Boston", but Regina explains that "mommy will be away for a little but will be coming home soon."

They seem fine with that.

"Do you have everything?" Regina asks as Maleficent stuffs her bag into the back of the car.

"Yes, I think so." the dragon puffs out air and purses her lips. "I don't like this."

Regina chuckles. "It's only a day and a half. It's not that bad."

"I'll be the judge of that," Maleficent says firmly. "If it wasn't for the babies I would ask you to come with me."

"On your business trip and hear you chat away about diamonds?" Regina sweetly mocks. "I think I'll be just fine."

"Don't be rude," Maleficent half-warns but still smiles. Then she sighs a little. "I just hadn't imagined my first trip out of Storybrooke would be without you."

"You'll be just fine. The car has GPS."

"Not quite what I meant, my darling."

"I know."

Maleficent had murmured about whisking Regina off on a holiday since they found that potion Gold left for them in his shop. The potion that lifted the "turning into dust if you leave Storybrooke"-curse.

Regina had been skeptical and had nearly forbidden Maleficent to drink the potion, and then she had panicked at the thought of Maleficent crossing the town line and turning to dust again.

But everything had worked out just fine, and Mal had stepped over the town line without any tragedies. Finally able to leave the town.

Maleficent sighed again. "It would appear that I'm ready to go. I'll go inside and say goodbye to the little ones."

"Okay. But don't upset them," Regina warns.

"I won't. I'll be the one who's upset," Maleficent darkly quips.

"Less of the drama, my dear."

Regina waits by the car, and after five minutes or so Maleficent comes back outside.

"Did you say goodbye to the little ones? Without upsetting them?"

"Yes, I did," Maleficent confirms as her long arms loops around Regina's waist. "And now I'll say goodbye to _you_. Without upsetting you."

And oh, what a fine job she does. She kisses Regina until the brunette is quite breathless and in dire need of air.

"Was that upsetting?" Mal teases as she finally lets Regina go.

"No, that was nice," Regina says truthfully.

" _Nice_ ," Maleficent scoffs mockingly.

"It was."

"If it's just "nice" I've lost my fire."

"Nonsense." Regina says firmly, leans in and peck her lips. "Get out of here."

"So you _are_ eager to be rid of me. I knew it."

"Yes, I can't wait to have fun while you're gone," Regina says completely dryly.

Maleficent chuckles a little. "Give Jonathan a kiss for me when he wakes."

"I will. Drive safely," Regina says as Maleficent finally climbs into the Mercedes and robs Regina at her vehicle for two days.

"Of course. I love you."

"I know," Regina teases, but after a stern look she immediately parrots: "I love you too."

"That's better," Maleficent chuckles. "Don't force me to straighten you out when I get back."

"Yes, because we both know how much you would _hate_ that."

Maleficent laughs and then, after giving Regina's hand a soft squeeze, she turns the engine on and drives towards the town line.

And then Regina is alone.

Not that she minds. Of course, not. She heads back inside the mansion and finds her two little dragons playing on the floor. Jonathan is still out cold, but it's only a matter of time before he wakes up and demands to be entertained. He's a _very_ energetic eight month old.

The toddlers are fairly content with playing on the floor. The toys scattered all over the floor is a small price to pay for her daughters' happiness. And Regina spends the time while they're occupied with going through some paperwork. There isn't a lot, but it still needs a throughout look. Of course, Snow came up with a dozen new suggestions on the last town meeting, and Regina is half amused, half horrified as she reviews every single one of them. Like the good Mayor she is.

She spends quite a while with that. Halfway through her reviewing, Jonathan wakes up, so Regina brings him downstairs and lets him crawl around in the study while she works. Her little home office has been thoroughly "baby secured", so there isn't anything he can get his pudgy little fingers in while she works.

She's silently asking herself what the hell Snow was thinking, when the already pushed ajar door is opened completely.

"Hi, baby." Regina greets Amelia as she comes into the study.

"Where's mommy?" the toddler inquires.

"Mommy's working. She said goodbye to you a little while ago. Don't you remember?"

Amelia nods but her little lower lip suddenly quivers.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Regina asks horrified and puts the pencil down. She's definitely done working.

"I miss mommy," Amelia announces as tears starts falling from her blue eyes.

Regina quickly rises from the chair, goes around the table and scoops her unhappy daughter up from the floor.

"I miss her too," she says and drops a kiss on Amelia's dark hair. "But mommy will be back real soon, okay?"

"I want her _now_." Amelia mutters and tightens her grip around Regina's neck.

Regina almost chuckles at that. _God, she sounds so much like Maleficent right now_.

"I know," Regina says gently as she carries her daughter out of the study. "But she'll be back real soon, and we can call her later. Does that sound good, little dragon?"

Amelia nods but doesn't seem completely happy.

"What do you want for dinner?" Regina inquires and tries to steer the toddler's attention elsewhere.

Big, blue eyes bores into brown ones. "Pizza?" Amelia asks hopefully.

Regina laughs, but for once she caves in. Pizza it is then.

Dinner with the little ones proceeds nicely. Amelia and Emerald are beyond thrilled to have pizza for dinner for once, and even Jonathan who's only eight months old seems to appreciate it too.

After dinner, it's time for Jonathan's bath. Regina lets the little ones play for a little while she takes care of the baby. After his bath she changes him into a sleeper and carries him upstairs. She sings him a lullaby and then he dozes off.

Then it's Emerald and Amelia's turn. The four-year-olds are not thrilled at the prospect of going to bed, but after forty five minutes, they finally crumble and fall asleep.

It's after the little ones have been tucked in it happens. It actually sneaks up on her.

The house is big and empty. And _quiet_. It's so quiet everywhere.

The only thing she can hear is her own footsteps as she walks around in the mansion.

Regina heads back downstairs and pours herself a glass of wine. She takes a sip. It doesn't help.

She scoffs as she sits down on the couch. _I used to cause fear and spread terror everywhere I went… And now I can't even manage to days without my wife. God, I'm turning into a right old…_

Her phone vibrates and pulls her out of her thoughts. It's a text from Maleficent, asking how she's doing, how the little ones are doing.

Regina truthfully texts back that the little ones had a lovely evening with pizza and all kinds of fun.

Maleficent again asks how she is doing.

Regina lies a tiny bit and texts back that everything is just fine. There's absolutely no reason to tell Maleficent about the loneliness that seems to be creeping up on her. Regina knows her wife. That would only upset her. And they really can't have that.

But she actually feels a little lost. What is she supposed to _do_? What did she do before Maleficent and the children? Twiddle her thumbs?

Regina tries her best to improvise. She tries to turn on the television. But there's nothing interesting. Then she tries to read one of those domestic noir books she loves so much. But it can't quite catch her attention.

 _I'm pathetic_ , Regina acknowledges. Maleficent leaves for _two days_ , and bam, all the sudden Regina feels completely homeless.

She remains sitting on the couch for quite a while and stares aimlessly into the television screen. _Tick, tick, tick_. She can hear the clock ticking away in the background, and somehow the noise seems to become louder and louder.

Regina waves her hand and silence the clock. There. That helped.

But only a little. _Tick, tick, tick_. That's her wrist watch ticking away. Regina undoes the strap and slides it off her wrist. What an annoying sound.

She glares at the watch as she rubs her wrist slightly. The damned watch informs her that it's actually twelve at night. She should go to bed. Jonathan normally wakes up at five. She can't be half asleep when he wakes up.

So, she heads upstairs and into the bathroom. Brushes her teeth. Dumps her clothes in the laundry basket and slips a robe on. Rubs over expensive cream into her skin. Brushes her hair. Heads into the bedroom and changes into one of her nightgowns. Then she slides into bed.

And it's too damn big.

The bed is too big. Way too big.

And the spot next to her, where Maleficent normally sleeps feels cold.

Yep, the bed feels _cold_ without its dragon occupant.

Regina wiggles and tries to find a comfortable sleeping position.

But nothing seems comfortable.

 _This is ridiculous. I'm ridiculous. Maybe I should go back downstairs again._ There's a foolproof way to avoid the cold spot in the bed.

 _No, stop being such an idiot and go to sleep, damnit!_

But that doesn't happen. Regina continues to toss and turn and wiggle around. And she's yet to sleep when Jonathan wakes up at five.

 **To Be Continued….**


	62. Home Alone part II

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Home Alone part II:**_

Things weren't exactly better the next morning.

Regina wakes up groggy after exactly a half an hour of sleep. She's exhausted. But, unfortunately, her children are _not_. They're as eager as ever and in dire need of breakfast.

Regina sees double when she stumbles out of bed. But she'll just have to forget about her double vision. It's a new day, and her children expects great things of her.

And on this particular morning, great things is going to Granny's for breakfast. So, Regina dresses all her little dragons and ushers them out of the mansion.

She had hoped that bringing them to Granny's and being out in public would get rid of her grogginess, but it doesn't have the wished effect, and Regina is barely awake when she finds an empty booth and sits down with the little ones.

Amelia and Emerald are quite the little chatterboxes today, and Regina does her best to answer all their many, many questions. And Jonathan isn't doing much to help her out in the way he wiggles on her lap and squeals. He wants to be sat down on the floor and crawl around, but Regina can't let him "loose" in the Diner. He'll have to wait until they get back home.

Regina orders blueberry pancakes for the little ones and cream cheese bagel for herself. And a _very_ large cup of black coffee.

That's how Emma and Killian find her when they come in for a quick cup of coffee before work.

Regina is so groggy she doesn't hear Emma's greeting the first time. Emma has to clear her throat repeatedly until Regina responds to it.

"What?" Regina asks bewildered and looks up. Damn. She almost fell asleep over her coffee cup. Impressive.

"I was just saying how well rested and chipper you look this morning," Emma grins.

"Ha, ha." Regina says and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Where's your wife?" Killian asks and looks around as if thinks Regina is hiding her somewhere in the diner. "Unusual to see one without the other."

Regina chooses to ignore that. "She left me," she answers nonchalantly.

"For some reason I find that extremely hard to believe," Emma says flatly.

"She has. At least for the weekend."

"Why?" Emma inquires and raises an eyebrow.

"Business," Regina shrugs. "She's in Boston and showing of some diamonds for a potential client."

"Oh." Emma nods. "And is that why you haven't been sleeping?"

"Who says I haven't been sleeping?"

"Well, your eyes for once," Emma half-teases. "They're a bit empty."

Regina accepts the defeat. "I'm afraid I'm not sleeping very well when she's not here," she admits.

"When did she leave?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

Emma scoffs. "And is there a particular reason you didn't come round with the little ones instead of staying alone in that big house?"

"I was fine."

"You look completely lost."

"I am not…" Regina doesn't even bother to finish that sentence. Because she _does_ feel ridiculously lost without her wife.

Emma chuckles a little. "I still say you should come over tonight."

"That's not necerssa…"

"I _insist_." Emma says firmly. "Saviors order. Or I'll tell your wife how lonely you've been without her."

" _Fine_." Regina snips. "But I'll have you know I don't like blackmailing, miss Swan."

"Tough."

Killian chuckles.

And Regina tries her best to stay awake while the little ones finishes their breakfast. A very difficult task indeed.

It didn't get much better that afternoon either. Regina had headed over to the office to check up on some paperwork real quick, and she had bought her daughters' silence with a few sheets of papers and crayons. They had done their best to charm Regina "lending" them her iPad, but Regina had firmly denied them that. Maleficent was terrible when it came to that. She constantly let Amelia and Emerald play with her iPad, and Regina found that it was a terrible habit to give the children.

So, paper and crayons it was. And they actually seemed fairly contended with coloring while Regina checked up on some paperwork.

She has only been there for approximately twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door and Snow White comes into the office with a big smile on her face.

Regina greets her but silently tries to remember whether she had asked Snow to come or not.

"A little bird told me that you were home alone," Snow smiles as she waves two lunch bags at Regina.

"And was that little bird by any chance blonde?" Regina asks and accepts the lunch bag. "Thanks."

"No, actually the little bird had a hook for a hand," Snow chuckles.

"Oh." What, now Killian was tattling to Snow White? Who would have thought.

"Is it hard being alone?" Snow inquires as she digs into her lunch bag and retrieves a sandwich.

Regina shrugs. "It's alright. I didn't sleep that well last night, but I guess…"

"You miss her." Snow finishes the sentence and smiles.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Regina agrees. "I mean, let's face it, we haven't been apart for very long since we started dating."

"Dating?" Snow echoes and raises an eyebrow. "Don't you mean _sneaking around_?"

"Who's sneaking around?" Emerald immediately asks curiously.

"Nobody is sneaking around, baby." Regina quickly dismisses.

Snow chuckles. "Just you wait until they get old enough to ask about how "mommy and mommy met"."

"Yes, that's gonna be an interesting tale," Regina dismisses. "I'll have to come up with some cliché love story."

Snow chuckles. "I'm looking forward to hearing that story."

"Yes, me too." Regina quips darkly and then mutters quietly: "Anything is better than bonding over a bottle of whiskey…"

"Best whiskey you ever had," Snow says and looks fondly at Emerald and Amelia.

"One hell of a lucky night out," Regina agrees plainly. If it hadn't been for that whiskey, Regina wouldn't have what she haves now.

She and Snow continues to chat while they eat their lunch, and Regina must admit that it's nice with a bit of company in the office.

In fact, they're having such fun talking about the good old days that Regina doesn't hear the faint buzzing coming from her phone. It's Snow who makes her aware of it.

"I think someone is trying to reach you, Madam Mayor."

She's right about that. Three missed calls. All of them from Maleficent.

"I probably shouldn't have muted it," Regina muses as the phone rings a fourth time. This time she immediately picks up. "Hello?"

"I don't like when you don't answer your phone."

"It was on mute. Sorry."

"What are you doing?" Maleficent asks. "And why is your phone on mute?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'm _working_ , Maleficent. That's why my phone is on mute."

"Such attitude," Maleficent comments in the other end.

"You're the one who's complaining," Regina reminds her.

"How are the little dragons doing?"

"They're just fine. Chipper as ever."

"Good. That's good. And how are _you_?"

"I'm fine too."

"Are you sure? You sound a bit tired."

"I'm alright," Regina assures and before Mal can dig deeper: "How did it go last night?"

"Quite satisfying. She's buying the diamonds."

"That's great," Regina says warmly. "I'm proud of you."

"Why thank you, my darling."

"What time will you be here?" Regina asks and shifts slightly in her chair.

"Late, I think. My client offered to buy dinner. To conclude the deal."

"Okay." For some reason Regina's stomach pinches uncomfortably at that. "That sounds good. I'll just leave the door unlocked then."

"I'll try not to wake you."

"Mm."

Maleficent is quiet for a while, and then she asks: "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, of course. I'm fine," Regina immediately says. But for some reason, she's not thrilled at the thought of Maleficent having dinner with some woman who shares her passion for gemstones.

"Are you sure? Your voice sounds…"

"I'm just tired, alright?" Regina cuts her off. And now she's definitely snapping. And being completely irrational. Damnit. It must be the lack of sleep that's messing with her.

"Okay," Maleficent says slowly. "I should let you get back to work."

"Yes, and I should let you get back to your client." Regina answers and the last word drips with venom. _Wow, you're seeing ghosts in broad daylight. Quit being such an…_

"I love you."

"Mm. Love you too. Bye." Regina yaps off and hangs up before Maleficent can anything else.

Her rational part short circuit for a moment as her thoughts spirals out of control. _Why did she offer to pay for Maleficent's hotel? Isn't that fishy? And didn't Maleficent only text you yesterday instead of calling? Isn't that strange? Doesn't she normally chime you down if you don't answer? shouldn't she have left you five thousand messages? Isn't that what she normally does? Why the hell does that woman want dinner with her tonight? I don't think that's normal business procedure. And why did Maleficent say yes to having dinner with her when she could drive home instead? I don't like this at all. How much contact have she even had with that client of hers?_

"Is everything okay?"

Regina blinks as Snow's voice brings her back to reality. She looks down. She's still clutching the phone in her hand. Her knuckles have turned white.

She nods slowly and releases her death grip on the phone.

But Snow doesn't buy it. "You snapped at her. What was that about?"

"That was about…" Regina sighs and shakes her head. _You are being completely irrational._ "That was about me being an idiot," she admits.

"Meaning what?" Snow asks and raises an eyebrow.

Regina shakes her head again. "Irrational jealousy on my part, I'm afraid."

"Why?" Snow asks plainly.

"It's… Never mind," Regina says. "I'm just overtired." _Right. Like that's an excuse for being bitchy._

"You do of course realize Maleficent would never…"

"I know that," Regina mutters. "Like I said, I was an idiot." _And you totally cut Maleficent off before she could say goodbye. Nice one._

"What spurred this irrational jealousy?" Snow inquires patiently.

Regina rolls her eyes at her own stupidity. "Maleficent mentioned something about the client buying her dinner to conclude their deal. Like I said, I was being stupid."

"Because of course you trust Maleficent, right?"

"Of course, I do. It's everybody else I don't trust," Regina attempts to quip. But it just comes off as jealous. Again.

Snow pats her arm lightly. "You're just exhausted. You've been a single parent of three little dragons for two days."

"I don't think that's an excuse." Regina mutters. "I should call her and apologize."

"Right. And I should let you get back to work."

Snow leaves, and Regina immediately dials Maleficent's number, but this time there's no answer. Maybe she's checking out of the hotel room or something like that.

 _It's probably better to apologize in person anyway,_ Regina muses to herself as she puts the phone down again.

"When's mommy coming home?" Emerald asks.

"You'll see her tomorrow, little one." Regina assures.

"I miss mommy," Emerald continues.

"Yeah. Me, too." _well, you sure as hell have a weird way of showing it._

Regina sighs and shakes her head. It would appear, that she's very bad at being home alone. Even worse than she thought.

 _Two days alone, and suddenly I'm imagining things… I thought Maleficent was the jealous one._

 **To Be Continued….**


	63. Guilty

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Guilty**_

Her sudden jealousy leaves Regina with a bitter taste in her mouth for the rest of that day. Talk about the Evil Queen suddenly rearing her head.

Regina feels so embarrassed over her irrational jealousy and sudden urge attack on Maleficent. She had been happy. She had been proud of making a deal with a client, and Regina had completely jumped down her throat for no apparent reason.

 _Way to ruin things for her_. Regina feels so very guilty. She's going to apologize to Maleficent when she comes home, that's for sure. Come hell or high water, she's going to stay awake tonight, and the first word out of her mouth will be "I'm sorry".

She bundles up Jonathan, places him in the stroller and ushers her other little dragons out of the office. The thought of returning home to the empty mansion is not a pleasant one.

Then she remembers Emma's insistence about coming over to her place, and for once, Regina decides to listen and guides her children in the direction of Emma and Killian's place instead.

And Emma is actually delighted when she opens the door for Regina.

"Regina. Hi." She smiles. "Come on in."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nope." The blonde grins. "I told you, you were welcome. And if you hadn't shown up I would have hauled your ass down here myself."

"That's… Nice." Regina says a little dryly as she steps inside and lets her little dragons loose.

"Why don't you run along into the living room?" Emma suggests. "Leia just started watching a Barbie movie."

Emerald and Amelia are delighted at that suggestion. The little dragons just so happen to love Barbie movies. They run into the living room and settle down in front of the television, and Regina follows Emma into the kitchen. She leaves Jonathan in his stroller in the hall. He's out cold and will probably be that for a solid hour.

Regina raises an eyebrow when Emma promptly finds a bottle of wine and pours her a glass.

"Drink," Emma says and pours herself a glass as well.

"Is that a demand?"

Emma shrugs. "It's a suggestion."

Regina takes a sip.

"No offense, but you look worse than you did this morning."

"And insulting my appearance is making me feel so much better," Regina says darkly and takes another sip.

"Sorry," Emma offers. "Still sleep deprived then?"

"I didn't exactly take a nap in the office if that's what you mean," Regina quips. "But that's not my main problem."

"What is your main problem then?"

"Me."

"Come again?" Emma says and frowns a little.

Regina sighs and shakes her head. "Maleficent called to tell me that she had gotten the deal with the client, and my first impulse was to be a right b-i-t-c-h," the children are very much occupied with the television, but Regina still choses to spell that one little word. It's better to be safe than sorry.

Emma's frown goes deeper.

"Her client is buying her dinner to conclude their deal, and instead of being happy for her I got jealous and snappy. I was short with her and sort of…" Regina cringes and takes a sip of the wine before continuing: "Hung up before she could say goodbye."

"Oh." Emma nods a little. "Not really a fan of the dinner thing?"

"It's ridiculous," Regina says firmly. "It was completely uncalled for."

"Everybody becomes jealous once in a while, Regina," Emma says as she pours more wine for both of them. "It's completely normal."

"Right."

"As far as I remember, there was an occasion where Maleficent were jealous because you showed interest in Angelina Jolie's version of Maleficent, isn't that right?"

"I don't think you can compare it."

"Sure I can," Emma shrugs. "My point is, jealousy is completely normal. I don't like if the ladies look for too long at Killian either. And I'm completely aware that it's completely irrational because Killian would never be interested in someone else, but still, it happens."

"I just wish I hadn't been so short with her," Regina says bitterly.

"I'm sure you'll think of some creative way to apologize to her later." Emma says and somehow manages to keep a straight face while she says it.

Regina grimaces. "That was uncalled for, Miss Swan."

Emma chuckles a little. "Do you think she's cross with you?" she inquires and takes a sip of her wine.

"Well, if she isn't I'll be plenty cross with myself for the both of us," Regina jokes.

"Don't." Emma huffs. "Seriously, don't beat yourself up over this, Regina. All couples argue."

"Really? I thought you and the lovey-dovey pirate _never_ argued," Regina quips.

"Oh, believe me, we argue plenty," Emma assures. "And I'm not even as hotheaded as you, Madam Mayor."

Regina decides to let that remark slide. She is well aware that she _is_ in fact a hothead.

She leaves Emma and Killian's place later than expected. Emerald and Amelia insisted on watching the entire movie, and honestly, Regina was too tired to argue with that. Dinner in front of the television watching Barbie? Who could argue with that?

And once the movie finally ended, it was rather late, and it's two, sleepy toddlers who follows Regina back to the mansion.

For once, they don't argue or protest when Regina reveals that it's bedtime. They just accept it, and Regina doesn't even have to read them a story before they fall asleep.

Jonathan takes a bit longer. Having napped that extra hour didn't do wonder for his sleep schedule, and Regina's patience is tested when she coaxes him into the bath and then to bed. She sits with him for almost two hours, rocks him back and forward and sings to him. And finally, _finally_ the eight-month-old caves in and falls asleep.

Regina is exhausted. To her very bones, but she knows she won't be able to go to sleep. The argument is still niggling in the back of her mind, plus she had wine. Not much, but it still keeps her awake.

She goes into the bathroom and takes a shower, brushes her teeth and moisturize for the night. Then she changes into one of her silk pajamas.

She pads back to the bedroom, slips into bed and stares at the ceiling. She can't sleep. Despite being exhausted, she can't sleep. She glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 23:15. _I wonder what Maleficent is doing right now? Is she still having dinner with that client of hers?_

Regina scoffs, unimpressed at her own train of thoughts. Of _course_ , Mal is not still having dinner with her client. No, she's on her way back to Storybrooke. _I hope_.

 _Seriously_? _What has gotten into me_? _Am I just overtired? If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was pregnant._

But Regina knows that's not the case. Not yet anyway. No, she has absolutely nothing to blame her irrational jealousy on.

 _I'm turning into a right old hag._

Regina scoffs again and curls up under the duvet. The bed feels cold again. _Suits me well for spitting venom and ruining my wife's joy._

No, she definitely doesn't deserve to sleep tonight. This is entirely what she deserves. A cold bed and a banger headache. _That's what you get for opening your fucking mouth._

Regina rolls on to her other side. That doesn't bring her any comfort. She rolls onto her stomach instead and buries her face in the pillow. She can hear the damned clock again. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._ Regina shoots the blastered thing a look. 23:30.

Now it's actually getting late. _Where is Maleficent_? _Oh, god, what if something happened? What if her GPS lost signal? What if she took the wrong turn and got lost? What if there's been an accident and she end up as some Jane Doe on a hospital without any memories of me and the children?_

Regina huffs into the pillow. Now she's just spiraling out of control. Of _course,_ there hasn't been any accident. Maleficent is a _very_ sensible driver. _Yes, what about the other drivers? What if they are_ _not_ _? What if there_ _has_ _been an accident and the last thing I did was hanging up on her? Oh god. I'm such an idiot. I am a terrible, terrible wife. I don't know how she can stand me._

What Regina wouldn't have given to make her overtired brain shut up for just five minutes. But her mind just keeps yelling about unlikely scenarios, and Regina feels like she might be going a bit mad. She's well aware that it's her guilty conscience that keeps her awake, and she's also very well aware that she deserves this for messing up.

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock._

Regina lies awake and listens to the clock. _Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick…_

The sound of the front door opening makes her stop her frantic counting, and her head snaps up.

Footsteps in the hall. Removal of coat. Shoes being taken off. _Pad, pad, pad_. Up the stairs. _Pad, pad, pad_. Into Emerald and Amelia's room. Regina looks at the clock again. Exactly ten and a half second later, she hears Maleficent continue into Jonathan's room and stand there for a moment. Then the bedroom door is pushed ajar, and Mal comes sneaking inside. She's being exceptionally quiet as she finds a nightgown and then creeps into the bathroom. She doesn't even turn the lights on in there. Maybe she thinks Regina is asleep.

Regina waits and listens as Maleficent brushes her teeth, brushes her hair and changes into her nightgown. _Thud_. There goes her clothes. Into the hamper basket.

Footsteps into the bedroom again, and finally, the covers are pushed aside and Maleficent slides into bed.

Regina allows herself to relax and feel the warmth return to the bed for a second, but then she snaps out of it. This is not about her comfort. This is about a sincere apology.

Mal's long arms loops around her, pulls her closer and Regina feels her fingers thread through her hair.

"You're awake," Maleficent comments. "I was trying to be as quiet as possible."

"I wasn't asleep." Regina mutters.

"Why not? It's late."

"Yes, well. You're not supposed to sleep when you feel guilty."

"Guilty you say?" Maleficent asks and her fingers skate over Regina's arm.

"Mmm," Regina mutters and turns around to look at her wife. "How much trouble am I in?"

Maleficent cocks her head. "Do you _want_ to be in trouble?"

Regina shakes her head. "I was actually being serious for once. I was a complete bitch to you earlier. I was barging up the wrong street, and I'm so sorry."

"Someone was a little jealous," Maleficent says softly, and Regina cringes.

"I was," she openly admits. "And obviously, I had absolutely no reason to be. I'm very sorry. I don't know what came over me, but it won't happen again, I promise you."

Maleficent actually chuckles a little. "So timid, my darling."

"I have every reason to be timid," Regina says darkly. "You were happy about having closed a deal, and instead of being happy for you, I was just being a jealous, stupid…"

"Stop." Maleficent says firmly. "That's enough. I won't hear you call yourself stupid."

Regina opens her mouth to protest. Being jealous for no apparent reason _is_ stupid. Surely, Maleficent knows that?

"I said stop it," Maleficent says firmly and places her finger on Regina's lips. "Call yourself stupid one more time and I'll have to give you a spanking."

She's not being very threading, but Regina doesn't for one moment doubt that Maleficent would go through with it.

"I certainly deserve one," Regina mutters.

Maleficent laughs quietly. "Don't you always?"

"I'm an idiot." Regina says darkly.

She's immediately rewarded with a very gentle swat to her bottom.

"Consider this a warning," Maleficent says lightly as she gathers Regina more firmly in her arms. "I will not hear you beat yourself up over this. I have a distinct feeling that you have been doing just that since you ended the call."

Regina squirms a little. "Will you at least accept my apology before you start being nice to me?"

"You don't have to apologize, sweet one."

"Please?" Regina begs. She needs it. She needs a clean slate.

"Fine," Maleficent says. "Apology accepted. Even if it's silly."

"It's not. I was suspicious for no reason."

"Protecting what's yours," Maleficent chuckles.

"Can you blame me?" Regina mutters. "I'm pretty sure half of Boston would throw themselves at you if they got the opportunity."

Mal chuckles again. "Perhaps I should bring you with me next time."

"No," Regina says firmly. "It's your business. Your shop. I shouldn't be involved in that just because I'm being irrational. I don't want you to make you feel like I don't trust you or something like that. Because I _do_. I really d…"

" _Shut_ up," Maleficent says and presses a finger against Regina's lips again. "I _know_ you trust me. Now stop apologizing."

But Regina isn't quite satisfied yet. "I'll make it up to you," she vows. "I swear."

Now Maleficent raises her eyebrows. "And how are you planning on doing that, my darling, my love, my jewel?"

Regina flashes her a meek smile. "If I wasn't so tired I would make it up to you right now."

"That sounds interesting. Fun for another day, I'm sure." Maleficent drops a light kiss on her forehead. "Sleep. Give that pretty head of yours a break. No more beating yourself up."

"Okay." Regina surrenders and snuggles into Mal's side.

"But just for the record, if you ever hang up on me again, I'll make sure you won't be able to sit down for a week."

The dark bedroom is filled with Regina's chuckles.

 **To Be Continued…**


	64. Role Reversal

_**(A/N: ladies, gentlemen and people in between! Behold, the smuttiest piece I've ever written :D This is a warning. Don't like, don't read ;))**_

 _ **Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Role Reversal:**_

Regina had pulled quite a few strings to make this thing happen. She had cancelled everything, found baby sitters for the little dragons, and then retired to the bedroom to prepare herself.

Because tonight she was going to accommodate Maleficent's biggest request. Tonight, she was going to surprise her wife, like said wife had surprised her a while ago. And that meant preparation time. She needs a moment or two to slip into her role.

Regina smirks at her own reflection. She's wearing a black dress that gives her a rather outrageous cleavage. Her hair is neatly styled in one of those intrigant hairdo's the queen so favored. Her makeup is dark and even if Regina prefers a softer look nowadays, it definitely highlights her eyes.

Regina applies just a bit more lipstick and brushes a tendril behind her ear. Tonight is gonna be fun. She sent word to Mal about meeting her in the cabin instead of at home, and now Regina is just waiting for her to finish up work in the shop and arrive at the cabin.

Regina rolls her shoulders slightly. It's been a while since they last did this. It's been a while since she last slipped into "Queen-mode", and it always takes her a while to find the right state of mind. It doesn't come as easy to her as it once did.

Regina chuckles. She's gone soft. She's definitely gone soft. _But not tonight_ , she decides. It's gonna be interesting to see how Maleficent will handle a little role reversal. How the dominating Mistress of all Evil will handle being the submissive one for once.

The brunette grabs the hairbrush and sits down in front of the mirror. She tugs at her high ponytail to bring it over her shoulder. She runs the brush through her magically longer hair. Now and then she glances up at her own reflection, and every time, she's ever so slightly startled at what she sees.

Regina clicks her tongue quietly. _Imagine if people knew_. _Imagine if people knew that Maleficent finds the Queen alluring and not scary._

Regina runs the brush through her hair again. That's probably one of the many, many reasons she loves Maleficent. She doesn't mind when the Evil Queen stops by for a visit. She's always on board with it, and has never once asked Regina to dial it down. She just goes with it and finds it attractive instead of terrifying.

Regina is pulled out of her musings by a sound coming from outside. She grins a little. It would appear that her wife is on her way. _Showtime_.

Regina is careful to turn her back to the door as she sits tight in front of the mirror, running the brush through her hair again and again. She hears footsteps on the soft forest floor outside, the door opens and then Maleficent calling out to her in the hall.

"Regina?"

Regina doesn't answer. Instead she remains quiet. _Come and find me._

Another lightening zigzags across the sky, and the rumbling sound of thunder follows. Regina doesn't look up at the sound. She grins a little. She couldn't have chosen a better day to invite the queen.

She listens as Maleficent takes off her coat, gloves and scarf. She could have made a sound. Just to let Mal know that she's actually here, but she doesn't. Instead she waits and brushes her hair almost lazily. The Queen's way of thinking, of moving is slowly coming back to her. _I'm definitely getting the hang of this again. Maybe it's been too long. Maybe I should invite the queen in more often._

"Regina? Are you here?"

Once again, Regina holds her tongue and doesn't answer. _Come and see for yourself, dragon._

More footsteps. Maleficent is coming closer and closer to actually stepping into the bedroom.

"Regina? I got your message. Why did you ask me to meet you here instead of at home? Is everything alri…"

Regina can pinpoint the exact moment Maleficent sees her. That's when she stops talking. Maybe she's swallowing something.

Regina continues her lazy brushing for a moment, and then she finally sets the hairbrush down on the table and stands from the chair. She slowly turns around to finally acknowledge Maleficent.

And for a moment, she nearly slips out of her role when she sees the look of pure delight on Maleficent's face. The dragon looks thrilled. More than thrilled. Ecstatic and surprised in the best kind of way.

"Why hello there," the dragon purrs and flashes Regina a grin.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Is that how you greet your queen? Show some respect."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Maleficent immediately parrots. "But I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"I see," Regina drawls. "And are you disappointed, dragon? Is this perhaps an inconvenience for you?"

"No. Absolutely not, Your Majesty. I'm delighted to see you."

"Good," Regina answers and is careful to lower her voice and use the exact same tone the Queen always spoke in. "Because I'm not about to go away."

Maleficent grins at her.

But Regina remains firmly in character. "Do you know why I'm here, dragon?"

"No."

"Beg your pardon?" Regina says with ice cold politeness. "No, _what_?"

"No, My Queen," Maleficent immediately amends. "I don't know why you're here, my Queen."

"Shall I enlighten you then?"

"Yes, please, Your Majesty."

"Well," Regina drawls as she saunters towards Maleficent. "I'm here because I'm tired of your bossy behavior, dragon. Always ordering me about and telling me what to do. That's not the correct way to treat your queen, is it?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"I think it's high time someone ordered _you_ about for a change," Regina continues. "You don't hold all the power, dragon."

Maleficent swallows something as Regina creeps closer to her, and Regina quite enjoys her reaction.

"Let your hair down," Regina orders. Heavens know she has a weakness for Maleficent with her hair hanging loose.

Maleficent obeys and releases her hair from the bun. Once her golden locks are flowing freely down her back, Regina takes one of the golden locks between her fingers and flicks it slightly. Brings it up to her nose and inhales. Maleficent's hair always smells good.

"Aren't you gonna kneel for your queen?" Regina drawls as she releases Maleficent's hair.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow, and Regina almost wants to laugh at the expression on her face. She is not used to being brought to her knees by anyone, and for a moment, Regina thinks that she's not gonna do it, but then Maleficent bites her lip and kneels as requested.

"See? That wasn't so difficult now was it?" Regina mocks gently and puts a finger under Mal's chin to make her look up. "I must say, I rather like you in this position."

Once again, Maleficent looks like she's about to say something crass in response, but she holds her tongue.

Regina can't help but to feel a little bit proud of Maleficent. She hasn't given her cheek yet. That deserves a reward, doesn't it?

Regina swiftly bends a little and captures Maleficent's lips in a kiss. Maleficent gingerly responds to the kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asks and breaks character for a second. "Good?"

"I don't think I've ever been happier," Maleficent answers, and when Regina raises an eyebrow: "Your Majesty."

"Good girl," Regina coos. "What's your safe word?"

"Apple." Maleficent answers.

"And when will you use it?"

"If I feel uncomfortable and want you to stop." Maleficent says and smirks a little. Clearly, she's delighted at the turn her quiet evening has taken.

"Don't be cheeky," Regina warns. "And I think you ought to address me properly."

"Yes. I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"That's better," Regina coos and bends down to kiss Maleficent again.

Maleficent's hand immediately travels up and tries to cup Regina's cheek, but Regina swiftly rises to her full height again.

"No touching," she reminds her wife. "Stand up."

Maleficent looks like she's trying not to pout as she stands again. Regina chokes back a grin as she grabs Maleficent's grey tie and wraps the edges of it around her fingers.

"I rather like this tie," she tells the blonde. "In fact, it's one of my favorites."

Maleficent's chest rises and falls quickly.

"But I'm afraid it'll have to go," Regina continues as she slinks away from her and sits down on the chair again. She nonchalantly crosses her legs as she orders: "Take off your clothes."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Maleficent replies and undoes the knot in her tie and then and starts to unbutton her blouse. She obeys the order, but Regina can see that something is bothering her.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Regina asks. _Well done, you. Not speaking out of turn._

"I'd rather have you do it, Your Majesty," Maleficent mutters so quietly it's almost inaudible.

"Speak up," Regina snaps.

"I would rather have you take of my clothes, Your Majesty," Maleficent repeats.

"Would you now?" Regina says silkily. "Well, that's too bad. Because I'm not here to make your every wish come true." Ironically. Because that's actually _exactly_ why she's here.

"No, Your Majesty," Maleficent says and drops her blouse to the floor.

But Regina happens to love to undress her wife, so she decides to be benevolent for once. "One item," she says. "I'll remove one piece of clothing of my own choice. Now get busy."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Maleficent says, and she appears to be forcing back a smile.

Regina crosses her legs more firmly as Maleficent unzips her skirt and drops it to the floor, revealing her long, smooth legs. The creamy color is enough to make Regina wiggle slightly on the chair. _Oh, it's gonna be a long night_. Regina knows that the Queens modus operandi is teasing. Driving Maleficent half mad with need. And that's gonna take all her willpower when all she wants is to have her this instant.

Meanwhile, Maleficent is taking off her shoes and sliding her sheer stockings down her legs. Then she reaches behind her to unhook her bra, turns her head slightly to look pending at Regina.

"Do go on," Regina urges silkily. "You're doing a very fine job so far."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Maleficent breathes as she unhooks her bra and drops it to the floor.

Regina lets her compliment linger for a while, let's Maleficent wonder for a moment. Just for the hell of it. Just because she has the opportunity for once.

And Maleficent looks every bit betrayed as her fingers hooks around the waistband of her red lace panties.

"That's enough," Regina orders and stands from the chair. "Hands behind your back."

Maleficent swallows again and her hands curls into fists as she puts them behind her back.

"I always honor my promises," Regina says silkily as she once again comes closer to Maleficent and hooks her fingers around the waistband of her panties. She slowly slides them down Mal's legs, and when they pool around her ankles, she orders Maleficent to step out of them.

Maleficent obeys instantly, and Regina smirks. She glides her fingertips over Mal's smooth, toned legs for a second, and then she takes the dragon completely by surprise as she cups her rather suddenly.

Maleficent inhales sharply and bites her lip.

"You _are_ happy to see me," Regina comments as she teases Mal with her fingers. _I'll say._ Mal is completely soaked.

Maleficent groans out a "Yes, Your Majesty."

"And exactly how long have you been creaming your panties?" Regina asks nonchalantly as she removes her fingers.

Maleficent whimpers a little at the loss.

Regina narrows her eyes. "I asked you a question, dragon. And I expect you to answer it."

"Since..." Maleficent swallows again. "Since I walked in here and saw you. Your Majesty."

"Hm," Regina nods with feigned impression. "I'd say. That's quite a while."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Get on the bed." Regina says and turns her back on her wife. She exaggerates her movements as she fixes her hair. She watches Maleficent in the mirror as she lies down on the bed, golden hair spreading out on the pillow.

Regina keeps up her hair fixing for a few minutes. Acts like she's completely disinterested in the waiting Maleficent. She's certain that Mal is squirming. This is rather fun. They should do this more often.

Finally, Regina turns her attention back to the waiting Maleficent. She struts over to the bed. Maleficent raises one hand, but then remember she's not allowed to touch, and lowers her hand again.

"Well done," Regina smirks. "You always were better at heeding the rules than I." she runs a finger over Maleficent's tight stomach. The blonde's muscles tenses, and Regina notes that her nipples already are hard points. _And I've barely touched her yet. Impressive._

"What have you imagined your queen doing to you?" Regina inquires.

Maleficent doesn't need much time to consider her answer. "Restraining me, Your Majesty."

"Is that so?" Regina chuckles haughtily. "And you say _I'm_ the kinky one."

Maleficent has nothing sensible to say to that.

"And exactly how would you like to be restrained, darling?" Regina purrs. "I'm all ears."

Maleficent blushes unexpectedly and Regina tilts her head. Maleficent blushing? Now there's something you don't see every day.

"Hmm?" Regina urges. "What's the matter with you? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Speak up then. How would you like me to restrain you? I suggest you speak your mind. You don't get to call many shots tonight."

Maleficent raises one hand again. She sucks in a breath as she points to the tie still lying on the floor. "With that, Your Majesty."

Regina cackles as she swiftly walks back to the center of the bedroom and snatches the tie. "Restrained with your own tie? Quite the imagination you've got."

"Is that a compliment, Your Majesty?" Maleficent asks, and her voice drips with sass.

"Are you interested in receiving a correction for your rudeness?" Regina shoots back and glares at her.

"No, Your Majesty."

"Then I suggest you tug that attitude far, far away. Otherwise a correction is all you'll be getting tonight." Regina warns.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. It won't happen again."

"I hope not. Arms up," Regina says as she finally makes it back to the bed with the tie dangling loosely in her hand.

Maleficent immediately raises her arms above her head.

"So willing," Regina comments as she ties Maleficent's wrists to the headboard with the tie. Then she checks the knots.

"Are those too tight?" she asks.

"No, Your Majesty. It's fine, Your Majesty."

"Lovely," Regina says silkily. "Now…" she sits down on the edge of the bed. "Do you think I'm about to let you come?"

"No, Your Majesty," Maleficent says immediately.

"That's correct. You always complain over my lack of self control when it comes orgasm denial, so why don't we put that to the test, hmm? I would _love_ to see whether you actually have more control than me…"

Maleficent groans.

"What was that?" Regina asks warningly. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Good. So, let's delve into our little test," Regina grins. "You are not allowed to come. You may ask for permission, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'll say yes. Kapeesh?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Excellent. Let's begin then." Regina smirks.

She starts out slowly by kissing Maleficent's cheek. Then her lips. And it's definitely not a gentle kiss. Regina nips eagerly at Mal's bottom lip.

Mal squirms a little and closes her eyes.

That provides Regina with a flash of inspiration. "I thought you'd missed your Queen?"

"I have, Your Majesty."

"Then why won't you look at her, hmm?" Regina inquires.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I only did it because it felt good to close my eyes." Maleficent tries her best to explain and lets out this little squeak of disappointment when Regina gets off the bed.

"Well, since you're so fond of not seeing anything," Regina mutters as she returns to the bed with a silk scarf. She dangles it in front of Maleficent's face.

Maleficent bites her lip but still nods eagerly.

Regina cackles as she ties the scarf over Maleficent's eyes. "Can you see anything, my darling?"

"No. Unfortunately not." Maleficent mumbles, and Regina cackles again.

"You should have kept your eyes open then." she teases as she goes back to the torture. She kisses Maleficent's lips again, gives her bottom lip an extra nip for good measurement. Then she trails her kisses lower and splays her attention over Maleficent's neck instead. Sucks at the skin until red marks blooms.

Maleficent hisses a little and tugs ever so slightly at the restrain, but Regina knows that she would use her words if she really wanted out of this situation.

Regina trails her attention lower still. Reaches the top of Maleficent's chest. Spends a bit of time there, makes new marks. Swirls her tongue and sinks her teeth into the soft flesh.

Maleficent hisses again.

Regina thoroughly ignores that. Instead she answers by wrapping her lips around Maleficent's completely hard nipple.

" _Regina_!"

Regina immediately ceases all action and grabs Maleficent leg instead. She hoists her thigh up and Maleficent squeaks in surprise when Regina rewards her insolence with a half-hard smack to her bottom.

"Who?" Regina demands.

"Y-Your Majesty," Maleficent immediately amends.

"That's better. Consider that to be my absolute last warning. Next time it won't be just one smack," Regina states matter of factly. "Now be quiet."

Maleficent immediately returns to her quiet state.

Regina takes a moment before continuing. The dress is beginning to feel rather tight everywhere, and she's well beyond the point of soaked. _Thank god I didn't chose the leather pants. That would have been unbearable._

Maleficent squirms again, and Regina snaps out of her musings and resumes the torture. She turns her attention back to Maleficent's swollen nipple and sucks eagerly until Maleficent bites her lip. Then she switches to the other nipple. God forbid she should neglect anything.

Next is the underside of Mal's breasts. She can't neglect those either. She nips and swirls her tongue over each mark she made and then she trails a series of hot, openmouthed kisses down Maleficent's belly. Her muscles contracts under Regina's lips, but she's still keeping her legs open. Haven't even tried to press them together.

"You _are_ better at this than me," Regina nonchalantly comments. "Good girl. If it were me, I would be screaming by now."

Maleficent moans and Regina isn't sure whether it's because she's torturing her, or because she envisions Regina screaming.

"I admire your ability to be quiet," Regina continues. "One would almost assume that you don't like this…" she lifts her head from Maleficent's stomach. "But that's not the case, is it, my dear?"

"N-no, Your Majesty," Maleficent pants. "I'm just trying to…"

"Yes?" Regina encourages. "Finish your sentences, please."

"I'm just trying to be good, Your Majesty," Maleficent mutters.

Regina cackles. _Just trying to be good, huh? That's really something when it comes from the dominating Mistress of all Evil_. And so very out of character too. Mal must be half-mad with need right now.

"And you're being _very_ good," Regina assures. "Makes one want to continue." With that, she lowers her mouth to Maleficent's stomach again and makes a new series of marks.

Once she finds that Maleficent's upper body is nicely decorated, she trails her attention lower, but purposely avoids getting anywhere near where Mal needs her. instead she dots kisses all over her hips, Maleficent squeals when Regina sinks her teeth into the soft flesh.

Regina continues her journey down Maleficent's thigh. Trails kisses and nips all the way down to her knee, makes her way up again in the same fashion. Stops when she reaches the junction of Mal's hips. Then she switches attention to the other leg and repeats her action.

Sweat trickles down Maleficent's neck by the time Regina reaches her other knee, and she squirms more than ever when Regina makes her way up to her thigh again. Again, she avoids the inner thigh completely.

"How was that, sweetheart?" Regina inquires as she raises her head slightly.

"G-good, Your Majesty."

Regina puts a hand on Maleficent's stomach. "You're very warm," she comments. "Do you need something to drink?"

"No, Your Majesty, it's all good, Your Majesty."

"Do you need to shake your arms for a moment?"

"No, Your Majesty. I'd like to continue. Please."

"Very well," Regina says. "You don't want water, but I'll have to cool you down somehow. We can't have the dragon burst into flames now, can we?"

"No, Your Majesty," Maleficent says and is forced to answer the bad joke.

Regina cackles as she waves her hand. The blindfold disappears from Maleficent's eyes. Another flick of Regina's wrist, and a small bucket with ice cubes appear.

Maleficent narrows her eyes at the ice cubes.

"Do you think these will be enough to cool you down?" Regina inquires as she takes one of the ice cubes between two fingers.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Maleficent parrots.

Regina chuckles quietly as she lets the ice cube glide over Maleficent's neck.

Maleficent immediately gasps and yanks at the restrain again.

"Cold?" Regina teases.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina cackles again. The ice cube travels lower. Down to Maleficent's breast, she circles it a few times over her nipple. Switches side and does the same to her other breast.

Maleficent moans deeply and her head lolls back against the pillow.

Regina keeps that up until the ice cube begins to melt away. Then she sticks the rest of it into her mouth and crushes the remaining ice between her teeth.

"I'm feeling warm too," she tells Maleficent as she takes a new ice cube and glides it over Maleficent's stomach. She was planning on bringing it all the way down Maleficent's legs, but Maleficent yanks at the tie and moans: "Please, my Queen! _Please_."

"What are you begging for?" Regina inquires. "Where would you like to have this ice cube?"

"B-between my legs, Your Majesty," Maleficent moans.

"Interesting request," Regina muses as she lets the ice cube travel lower and lower. Maleficent's back arches right off the bed when Regina slips the ice cube between her folds, and for a moment, Regina thinks that she came without permission, but she didn't. She just expressed her gratitude quite fiercely.

"The dragon likes ice," Regina states plainly.

"Uh-huh," Maleficent gasps, and then: "Please, Your Majesty, may I come?"

"No," Regina says immediately. "You may not. There's still plenty of ice cubes left in the bucket, and you're to keep this up until it's empty. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Maleficent says, and it almost comes out as a sob.

Regina continues her ice cold torture and teases Maleficent's nipples with the ice. And to make sure it stays pleasurable, she ever so often switches tactic and focuses the torture between Maleficent's legs. She teasingly rubs the ice cube over Mal's clit, slides it through her folds, and Maleficent cries out sharply, but she doesn't come.

Despite her warning, Regina had never intended to keep the torture up until the bucket is empty. There's still around fifteen ice cubes left when she decides to end this frosty thrill. _Maleficent wouldn't be able to take this until the bucket was empty. Sometimes you gotta be merciful._

"Well done, darling," she compliments.

"Is the bucket empty, Your Majesty?" Maleficent grits out. Her blue eyes are blown wide and despite having been tortured with ice for quite a while, her cheeks are rosy.

"Mhmm," Regina says vaguely. "You did good."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Maleficent pants, and then more hushed: "Oh, god, oh god, oh god…"

Regina chuckles lightly. "You look beautiful like this," she compliments. "All on edge for me."

Maleficent gives her a look and then pouts ever so slightly.

"What ever is the matter, sweetheart?" Regina asks. "Aren't you having fun?"

"I am, Your Majesty," Maleficent immediately says.

"Then what caused that look of discontent on your pretty face?"

"You're still dressed, Your Majesty."

"Oh," Regina chuckles. "Would you prefer if I wasn't?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Very much."

"Well," Regina drawls as she stands from the bed and begins tugging at the laces that holds her dress together. "Perhaps I should undress for you. Maybe I'll let that be your reward for being such a good, good girl."

Calling the Mistress of all Evil a good girl is definitely pushing it, but Regina knows she can get away with it. At least for tonight anyway.

She slowly undoes the laces on her dress and pushes the heavy material off her shoulders. The dress ends up on the floor. Regina smirks a little as she undoes the laces on her corset too and drops it to the floor. Her nipples are completely swollen, but it's nothing compared to the way the panties stick to her when she slides them down her legs. She's wet, so wet, and aching because she has denied herself for so long.

"My, my," Regina says dryly as she brings a hand down and slips a finger between her folds. "It would appear that you're not the only one having fun."

Maleficent struggles with the tie at that.

Regina ignores that and brings her hand up again to cup her breast instead. She rolls her nipple between her fingers and moans deeply. Admittedly, it's not as good as her hand between her legs were, but she's afraid she'll come on the spot if she touches herself down there again.

Maleficent hisses. "Your Majesty, _please_!"

Regina snaps her head up and gives Mal a look. "What's the matter?" she asks with feigned confusion. Then she grins a little and struggles to keep up her façade as she with feigned realization says: "Oh. Do _you_ want to do this?"

Maleficent nods frantically.

Regina tilts her head. "Words," she reminds her wife.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I would like to do that. Please."

"But…" Regina slinks over to the bed again. "How are you gonna do that with your hands tied down, hmm?"

"I still have my mouth, Your Majesty." Maleficent says and looks like she's swallowing down a grin.

"So you do," Regina concedes. "And what a lovely mouth you have. You want the Queen to use you as her throne? Is that it? Is that what you've been dreaming off, dragon?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Well then, by all means…" Regina purrs as she lowers herself onto Maleficent's face.

Maleficent's tongue immediately goes to work and Regina arches her back.

" _Fuck_!" she swears when Maleficent's tongue licks through her folds, plunges into her only to withdraw and plunge right back inside.

" _Yes_! Fuck! Oh _god_!" Regina's language isn't terrible coherent anymore, but her hips does the talking as she begins to move them in synch with Maleficent's movements. She should probably worry about her hips squashing Maleficent, but she can't quite think right now. The only thing that seems to be working right now is her mouth and she shouts profanity into the ceiling. Sweat is trickling down her neck, falls in droplets from her forehead. Her makeup is definitely suffering under it, but Regina doesn't care about that right now. The only thing she cares about is Maleficent, and the way her tongue flawlessly thrusts within her. Her pace quickens, and Regina finds a quicker rhythm too. Tries her best to keep up with her more than eager-to-please-wife. If Maleficent is choking underneath her, she's doing a mighty fine job at keeping it quiet.

Regina tries to hold back, she does. She really tries to prolong this as much as she can but teasing Maleficent all night has made its impact. She's already getting closer. _Maleficent is right. I really don't have any self contro- oh GOD!_

Maleficent's tongue is pressing flawlessly against that spot within her, Regina quickens her pace again, rides faster and faster. The pleasure intensifies within her, her vision blurs completely as she arches forward. For a moment it feels like her jaw is about to detach itself from her skull as her mouth falls open.

No sound comes out. She's out of words. Spent. Drained. Her thighs quakes as she falls apart in a silent, but thoroughly intense and satisfying orgasm.

She's still trembling as she rises on her knees and gets off Maleficent. The dragon has the nerve to smirk at her. _So, I didn't choke her this time either. Good._ Regina had been skittish the first time Maleficent coaxed her into trying this, but that was only until she found out how pleasurable it was.

Regina takes a couple of deep breaths and tries to calm herself. Maleficent still needs her well-earned release. _And I think that's gonna be the end of this_. Honestly, Regina isn't sure she can handle more tonight.

So, Regina bids Maleficent to spread her legs.

The dragon instantly complies and a grin spreads across her face as Regina positions herself.

"Can I come?" Maleficent asks hopeful. "Your Majesty," she quickly adds.

"May I," Regina corrects. "Try again."

" _May_ I come, Your Majest-oh!" the sentence is cut off when Regina brushes a finger through her wetness.

"You may," Regina says and licks her finger clean. "As much as you need to." With that she finally dives in and wraps her lips around Maleficent's swollen clit.

Maleficent doesn't even last a minute. And as opposed to Regina, she comes with a sharp cry and yanks at the tie again.

 _I ought to release her bonds_. _But not yet_. No, she's still having too much fun. A couple of more sucks, and Maleficent is pushed into her second orgasm that night.

Regina doesn't need much time to decide that two orgasms isn't quite enough. She slides two fingers into Maleficent. The intrusion meets absolutely no resistance. Maleficent is wetter than ever, and she screams Regina's name as Regina pushes her straight into a third orgasm.

"Think you can handle one more, dragon?" Regina inquires and smirks.

Maleficent nods frantically. "Yes, yes, yes, oh god, yes, please!"

Regina almost chuckles at that. _Someone is growing lax with her use of title_. But she decides to let it slide. And instead of scolding Mal she slips her tongue inside her.

Maleficent lasts a bit longer this time. But not much. Regina can feel how she clenches around her tongue, her legs wraps around Regina's neck, and then Maleficent comes undone for the fourth time and screams Regina's name into the ceiling.

Regina is sure to feed Mal's orgasm with each steady push of her tongue until she can feel how Maleficent melts back against the mattress. Then Regina withdraws her tongue and wipes her mouth with a finger.

The dragon is worn out, no doubt about that. For once, she doesn't have a smart remark ready.

Regina too is worn out. Completely worn out. Submissive or dominant part, this never fails to wear her out. She collapses next to Maleficent and tries her best to force the air all the way into her stomach and out again. Her hair is coming loose from that ridiculous evil Queen ponytail. Regina waves her hand and what's left to the updo falls in soft tendrils around her face instead.

 _God, I'm exhausted. And dried out._ Regina shuffles forward on her elbows and drags the bucket with ice cube across the carpet. Fortunately enough, the ice cubes haven't melted completely, and Regina eagerly sticks a hand into the bucket, grasps an ice cube and sticks it into her mouth. She crunches the ice between her teeth and closes her eyes. This was really fun.

A low groan brings Regina back, and she chuckles at what she sees. It would appear that Maleficent is coming back as well. And said blonde is currently tugging at her bonds again.

Regina quickly comes to her aid. She undoes the knot in the tie and examines Maleficent's wrists carefully. They are a little red, not much, but Regina would still like to tend to them. She finds the soothing lotion in the bedside drawer and rubs it into Maleficent's skin.

"Thank you, my darling." Maleficent mutters hoarsely. Her eyes are still closed.

"It's your Majesty," Regina teases.

Maleficent shakes her head a little. "Not anymore," she insists.

Regina chuckles and rolls onto her stomach.

But just as she's about to drift off, Maleficent comes to life next to her and puts a warm hand on her lower back.

"Did I fulfill your every fantasy?" Regina asks and suppresses a yawn.

"Very much so," Maleficent smiles. "The ice cubes were… Inspired."

"Thanks," Regina sniggers as she thrusts a hand into the bucket and finds yet another ice cube.

Maleficent's blue eyes widens. "You said the bucket was empty."

"I lied," Regina says nonchalantly and crushes the ice between her teeth. "Do you want one?"

Maleficent shakes her head in disbelief but never the less accepts the ice cube Regina is holding out towards her.

"How many _are_ there left?" the dragon inquires and sulks a little.

"Around fifteen I think," Regina shrugs. "I was going easy on you. I doubt you could have handled more."

"I'm pretty sure I could."

"Whatever you say, dear." Regina brushes her off and crushes more ice between her teeth.

Maleficent suddenly flashes her a rather wicked smile and reaches for another ice cube.

Regina yelps in surprise when she feels the cold from the ice cube on her naked lower back.

"You look a bit warm," Maleficent teases.

"Funny."

Mal continues to run the ice cube up and down Regina's naked back. Then she grins a little as she says: "Have I ever mentioned how good you are at this?"

"At what, lying in bed eating ice?"

"At being the dominant part. The Queen was delightful as ever."

"Oh." Regina chuckles a little.

"What do you prefer?" Maleficent asks casually. "Being the dominant part or the submissive?"

"Hmm," Regina is somewhat distracted. The ice cube is melting and the cold water trickles down her ass. "Being the dominant part _is_ very fun," she grins. "But I think I have a certain fondness for submission."

Maleficent chuckles warmly at that.

"You know," Regina stretches lazily. "It's incredibly calming to give up control for a while."

"So it is," Maleficent agrees.

Regina exhales softly. She could fall asleep like this. All tousled up and with Maleficent teasing her with ice cubes.

But she doesn't get the chance to drift off this time either. Maleficent is a chatterbox tonight.

"You never spank me."

"Pardon?" Regina says and lifts her head from the pillow again.

"You never spank me," Maleficent repeats and finds more ice cubes in the bucket. Maybe she's building a fortress of ice on Regina's back.

"I whapped you as a warning," Regina shrugs. "Isn't that basically the same time?"

"You didn't hit me very hard."

"I'm aware."

Maleficent's fingers glides up and down. Regina can feel how she spreads the cold water all over her naked back.

"You don't want to, do you?" Maleficent asks gently. Now her fingers are in Regina's too long hair.

 _Busted_. Regina turns her head and smiles a little. "I'm all for punishments and swatting when it comes to myself," she says. "But the idea of doing the same to you is… less than appealing."

"Why?" Maleficent asks tenderly and cups her cheek. "You know I can safe word my way out if I don't like it."

"I know," Regina nods. "But I just prefer to scold and stern talk when it comes to punishment. The idea of physically swatting you…" she grimaces. "I don't think I would be comfortable doing that."

"That's alright," Maleficent assures, and then with a mischievous glint in her eyes: "As long as you don't mind me doing it to you."

"You know I don't," Regina laughs.

Maleficent sniggers and yawns. "We should do this more often. Your Majesty."

And Regina can only agree with that.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


	65. From The Mouth of Babes

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **From the mouth of babes**_

"You do know you don't have to do the dishes, don't you darling?" Maleficent inquires. "You could just use magic."

Regina shrugs. "One doesn't have to use magic for everything. And I don't mind it. Why don't you go back into the living room and entertain our guests?"

"You're better at that than I." Maleficent says plainly. "Can't I entertain you instead? While you're doing the dishes?"

"It's rude to leave the guests," Regina admonishes.

"I think our daughters are doing a mighty fine job at entertaining them," Maleficent shrugs and puts a warm hand on Regina's lower back.

"You still ought to be polite and go back into the living room," Regina says.

"Mhmm," Maleficent answers noncommittally. Her hand slides down to Regina's arse.

" _O_ kay," Regina half-squeaks when Maleficent gropes her rather unabashedly. "That is definitely not polite."

"But very fun," Maleficent teases and gives Regina's rear another squeeze. "Have I ever told you how magnificent this is?"

Regina sighs deeply as she turns around and peels Maleficent's hand away from her backside and ignores the way Maleficent is rather blatantly checking her out. "Go. Go into the living room and talk to our guests. Now."

"Are you throwing me out of the kitchen, darling?" Maleficent mock pouts.

"Yes. When you can't keep your hands to yourself, I am." Regina answers sternly. "Leave."

Maleficent gives Regina her best martyr look and then disappears into the living room again.

Regina sighs gravely. Stupid dragon. Sometimes she's more an octopus than anything else, really.

After a little while, Regina finishes the dishes and goes back into the living room to entertain their guests. Emma and Killian, and Snow and David rather suddenly invited them self over for coffee, claimed that it had been too long since they last saw Regina and Maleficent and the little dragons.

And Regina supposes they are right about that. It's shockingly easy for them to disappear in their own little happiness bubble.

Jonathan was put to bed a few hours ago, but Amelia and Emerald are still up, and Emerald is currently trying her best to grab Killian's hook. Like her mother, she has a distinct fondness for shiny objects.

Emerald's insistent grabbing may look very entertaining, but Regina isn't a fan of seeing her daughter so close to such a sharp object, so she quickly says: "Emerald, honey. Leave Killian's hook alone. It's not a nice thing to do."

"Just wanna see it," Emerald protests and pouts like the four year old she is.

"I know, but not with your hands, baby. It's very sharp," Regina says gently.

"You should have taken it off before we arrived," Emma interjects and smiles. "We all know how miss Emerald is with shiny objects."

"She didn't get that from me," Regina says.

"She's every bit a dragon," Maleficent half-chuckles as she waves Emerald over to her. "Come here, baby."

Emerald reluctantly shuffles over to Maleficent and climbs onto her lap.

Meanwhile, Amelia can't settle down tonight, and she's currently snooping around in the living room instead of sitting down with the others. Maybe she's on the hunt for shiny objects too.

Regina is just about to ask her daughter to come and sit with them instead of snooping around when Amelia suddenly presses a pudgy finger to one of the many pictures of herself and Emerald. "Who's that, mama?" she inquires.

"That's you and Emerald when you were little, sweetie," Regina tells her.

"Why are we so small?" Amelia continues and Regina chuckles slightly. The twins are currently in a phase were everything needs questioning.

"Because you had just been born, sweetie," Regina answers. She's not sure the answer will suffice though.

But Amelia just nods and moves along to the next picture. A photograph of a recently born Jonathan. "Who's that?"

"That's your brother, sweetie." Regina says and grinds her teeth a little at the greasy mark Amelia just made on the glass frame. "That's after he got home from the hospital with mommy. Don't you remember?"

Amelia nods, even though Regina is fairly certain she doesn't have any memories of it. "Jonathan's a _boy_ ," the four year old continues and scrunches up her nose a little.

"Yes," Regina confirms while the guests laughs a little. "That's right. Jonathan is a boy."

"One has to wonder about the mind of a four year old sometimes," Maleficent interjects quietly, and Regina can only agree with that.

"Boy," Amelia repeats and scrunches up her nose again. "I want a sister."

That elicits several chuckles from Snow and David and Emma and Killian.

"You already have a sister, honey," Regina tries to reason with the little dragon.

"I want a new one," Amelia states firmly.

"Me too," Emerald pipes up.

"My, my." Maleficent says and her blue eyes sparkles. "Interesting suggestion, my darlings."

"I don't think that was a suggestion. That was a demand," Regina corrects rather dryly. "And I wouldn't take it too serious if I were you. Last week they wanted a puppy."

"No puppy. Sister." Amelia says firmly.

"Sister." Emerald agrees and wiggles off Maleficent's lap.

Maleficent's smirk grows bigger. "You know, I think we have a habit of giving our children everything they want, my darling," she says nonchalantly.

Snow chuckles lightly.

"I'm aware," Regina answers plainly. Maleficent is definitely not playing fair right now. She knows very well that Regina has raging baby fever, and hearing Amelia and Emerald ask for a sister is definitely not helping the matter.

"And the pressure is on," Emma grins.

"Yes, indeed. They're ganging up on me," Regina says and shudders in mock fear. But actually, she wouldn't mind give Amelia and Emerald what they want. They would probably be just as excited to get another baby brother.

Maleficent reaches out and puts a hand on Regina's knee. It's very possible she knows what Regina is thinking.

But Regina is pulled out of her thoughts when Emerald makes a new attempt at grabbing Killian's hook.

"Emerald, that's enough." The brunette says and checks her watch. "It's getting a bit late anyway."

"Mm," Maleficent says. "Do you want me to put them to b-e-d?"

"No, I'll do it," Regina says and stands from the couch. "Say goodnight, girls."

Emerald and Amelia are not keen on going to bed. It's much more interesting to stay up with the guests, but Regina manages to coax them upstairs.

When Regina finally comes back downstairs after tucking the girls in, forty five minutes have passed.

"Well, that took longer than I had imagined," Regina mutters and rubs her face tiredly.

"They were lively tonight," Snow smiles.

"They always are," Regina answers and suffocates a yawn. "I don't know what I even did before they were born."

" _I_ do," Maleficent says innocently and has the nerve to bat her blue eyes at Regina. "And it was very fun."

David makes a very bad attempt at fake coughing.

"You're being rude," Regina says dryly and silently wonders what Maleficent is getting at. As far as Regina know, they still have plenty of fun together.

Emma chuckles as Regina sits down next to Maleficent.

And Maleficent almost immediately encircles Regina's wrist with her long fingers and puts a hand on Regina's knee.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"I was a dragon earlier today. I need something to ground me back into my body," Maleficent says plainly.

"That's not a very good excuse for touching me," Regina mutters. So that explains Maleficent's "gropey" behavior earlier.

That elicits several new chuckles from their guests, and Regina silently wonders if tonight is the night she murders her wife.

It isn't. Mal is still very much alive when their guests leave. And Regina suspects she's getting ready for bed. Today was a long day, and the girls were _very_ active. So was Jonathan. At nine months old, he's an expert in crawling and babbles away all day long. Most of it is nonsense, and lately, he's developed a habit of sitting bolt upright in bed and staring in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. That's why Regina is sitting with him while Maleficent is getting ready for bed. To avoid that he wakes up. It sometimes works to sit with him, and sometimes Regina suspects that he wakes up in the middle of the night because the clever little fellow knows that either Regina or Maleficent is coming if he does.

But tonight he's fast asleep, and once Regina has determined that he probably won't wake tonight, she quietly slips out of his nursery.

She half expects to find Maleficent curled up under the covers already, but a quick peek into the bedroom reveals that the dragon isn't there. Water running in the bathroom quickly tells Regina where she is though, and the brunette pads into the bathroom instead.

The bathroom is full of steam and Regina has to wipe the mirror to see herself as she brushes her teeth.

"Are you almost done?" she asks the blurry figure behind the sheer glass.

"No," comes Maleficent voice a bit louder than Regina's to make herself heard over the sound of water.

Regina shakes her head and wonders why she even asked. Heavens know Maleficent loves her long, hot baths. Dragons has higher temperatures than humans, and therefore she always bathes in extremely warm water.

"Do you want some company in there?" Regina asks.

"Yes. Always," Maleficent answers and Regina can hear how she adjusts the temperature on the water slightly.

Regina quickly wiggles out of her pencil skirt, unbuttons her blouse, slides her stockings off and dumps the lot in the hamper basket. Her bra and panties soon follow, and she opens the glass door to the shower slightly.

Maleficent is quick to step aside and make a little room for the both of them in there, but Regina ignores that and steps in behind Maleficent instead. She kisses Maleficent's naked, wet shoulder and snakes an arm around her belly.

Mal exhales softly at that and leans back against Regina.

"Have you washed your hair yet? Or have you just been stewing in here?" Regina inquires with a slight smile.

"I was getting to it," Maleficent answers, and Regina knows what that means. She wasn't even considering washing her hair anytime soon.

With a smile, Regina reaches for the shampoo bottle and squeezes a bit out in her hand. "Lean your head back," she says.

Maleficent does as instructed and chuckles slightly when Regina rubs the shampoo into her golden hair. "Do you think me incapable of washing my own hair, darling?"

"No," Regina says. "But I'm better at it,"

"Oh, are you now?"

"Mhmm," Regina hums in response and scrunches Mal's wet hair up one last time before she frees the shower head from it's holder and rinses Maleficent's hair thoroughly.

"And what have I done to garner such a lovely treatment from you?" Mal asks as Regina secures the shower head again and reaches for the conditioner.

"Does there always have to be a reason?" Regina replies and squeezes a bit of conditioner into her hand.

Maleficent exhales softly as Regina rubs the conditioner into her hair. She enjoys this spontaneous hair wash, and so does Regina. She's careful to rub the conditioner into Maleficent's scalp. She knows how much Maleficent loves that.

And Maleficent seems almost disappointed when Regina's fingers leave her hair and she grabs the shower head again. "Tip your head back a little for me."

Maleficent does as instructed and Regina rinses her golden hair carefully to make sure all the conditioner is gone. They really can't have Maleficent going to bed with sticky hair.

"That was lovely," Maleficent says plainly and smiles when she continues: "Do you want me to wash your hair too, my darling?"

"No," Regina says as her arm snakes around Mal's waist again. "Let's just stay like this for a while, okay?"

"I can definitely live with that."

And for a moment, they stay exactly like that. Until Regina's hand creeps up and cups Maleficent's breast, that is.

"You're awfully spontaneous tonight," Maleficent comments and sounds like she's suppressing a moan.

"And you're awfully wet," Regina teases as she lifts Maleficent's wet hair to kiss her shoulder again.

"What prompted this?" Maleficent asks and ignores Regina's amazingly bad joke.

"I love you?" Regina suggests. "Is that a valid reason?"

"Yes, absolutely. And a very valid reason too that i…" Maleficent trails off when Regina's hand slips lower.

Regina smirks a little as she toys lightly with Maleficent's clit and probes around near her entrance.

Maleficent moans again and tosses one arm around the back of Regina's neck. Apparently, Regina's spontaneous ideas are more than welcome, and Regina notes that she's already quite wet.

"Did you like getting your hair washed that much?" the brunette asks gently and without teasing much.

"Mhmm," Maleficent breathes.

Regina chuckles as she sinks two fingers inside Maleficent. The dragon immediately presses one palm flatly against the wet shower tiles to steady herself.

"I should wash your hair more often," Regina murmurs and kisses Maleficent's shoulder again. She crooks her fingers slightly and begins to pump gently.

She doesn't get an answer, and Regina hadn't really expected one in the first place. and why waste time on talking anyway? She lets her action speaks instead and concentrates on hitting Maleficent's g-spot with each gentle thrust. Maleficent might be all for playing rough, but tonight she seems more than alright with slow and gentle.

Regina continues to thrust gently until she feels Maleficent clench around her fingers, Maleficent's head lolls back against the top of Regina's shoulder and the blonde makes this quiet "hnng" sound in the back of her throat. The arm tossed around Regina's neck goes slack.

The brunette slowly withdraws her fingers and drops another kiss on Maleficent's shoulder.

Mal slowly turns around and raises a still trembling hand to cup Regina's breast and reciprocate, but Regina catches her hand, chuckles and kisses her palm lightly.

"I'm not the one who needs to be grounded back into my body," she tells the dragon.

Maleficent's already big eyes goes a little bit rounder. "Oh, so _that's_ what this was about."

Regina just chuckles as she says: "Out of the shower, dragon. I need to wash my hair."

"By yourself?"

"Yes. By myself," Regina confirms and grins at the pout on Maleficent's face. We can't always get what we want.

After finishing her shower, Regina shrugs a pajama on and then slips into bed next to Mal. The dragon is already curled up under the covers, but Regina can't quite find her peaceful place. Her thoughts keep straying to all sorts of places.

She tries to stay as quiet as possible, but Maleficent must have heard her squirm, because she props herself up on one elbow and says: "You're not very tired tonight."

"I'm sorry," Regina says. She should be tired with the day she had running after the little dragons. "I can't sleep."

"You should have let me help you relax in the shower earlier."

Regina chuckles a little at that. "For once, it's not about that."

"What _is_ it about then, my darling?"

Regina lets the question hover in the air for a moment before answering. She rolls on to her back and looks at the ceiling when she says: "Do you think the girls were serious? About wanting a sister?"

"Oh." Maleficent says warmly. "I certainly wouldn't take any of their requests for granted if I were you."

"I have baby fever again," Regina admits and rolls her eyes.

"So I've gathered," Maleficent half chuckles as she runs a finger through Regina's hair.

"I'm hopeless." Regina sighs and keeps her gaze fixated on the ceiling.

"We don't have to wait a year you know," Maleficent says and ignores Regina's statement. "We don't have to wait at all."

"I'm needy. And pathetic."

"No, but you're definitely skirting a spanking for calling yourself names," Maleficent warns with feigned sternness.

Regina giggles a little.

"How about six months?" Maleficent suggests.

"Six months?"

"Yes. Instead of a year."

"Hmm." Regina nods a little. "I suppose I could work with that."

 **To Be Continued…**


	66. Planning

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Planning:**_

Regina is not amused.

And quite frankly, she has good reason not to be.

How can she be, when her vault is a fucking mess?

If there's one thing Regina despises in this world, it's mess.

And messy is exactly what her vault is. All the books once neatly stacked on the floor and table, are now scattered everywhere. A few of the rusty cupboards are standing wide open and they have clearly been searched through by someone.

No, Regina is not amused. In fact, she's _fuming_. Because who would be stupid enough to break into her vault?

"What the hell happened down here?" Emma asks and gapes.

"That is a _very_ good question," Regina replies darkly. "But I _do_ know that someone is going to pay for this. I swear, if I find out who's behind this, I will wring their…"

"Regina!" Snow admonishes with that shrill voice she often adopts when she finds that Regina has said something scandalizing.

"I don't think that's the right approach," the princess continues.

"You're right." Emma chirps in. "We have to treat this like a break in. Use the correct procedure."

"It would be faster to just wring their neck," Regina mutters and bends down to pick up one of the books.

Emma was the one who heard sounds coming from the vault. She had called Regina and for some reason, Snow. Both of them had rushed into the vault, and now here Regina was, fuming and ready to kill whoever was responsible for this mess.

"And it's not even two weeks since I last cleaned down here," Regina complains as she picks up another book and curses her luck. Why her? This had forced her to interrupt her work at the office. This was disrupting her rhythm completely. She was really on top of things, and then this happens.

It's no wonder she feels murderous.

"I just can't believe the nerve of…." Regina mutters without finishing the sentence. It's not so much that it's a right mess down here- that's easily fixed with a wave of her hand- no, it's the _principle_. The fact that someone has been down here and…

 _Clack, clack, clack_. Regina's angry thoughts are interrupted when they hear footsteps. It would appear that the intruder is still down here.

Regina is fully prepared to make them pay, but she's forced to reconsider that idea when Maleficent steps out of the hidden room in the back with Jonathan on her hip.

"Oh." The blonde says lightly as she acknowledges her wife. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Regina's temper flares up at that. What kind of comment is that when Maleficent is the guilty one?

"Well, this is unexpected development." Emma mutters.

"Indeed. And there better be a _very_ good excuse for this." Regina says through gritted teeth.

"I was looking for a book." Mal says.

Regina inhales and then exhales very, very slowly. _Count to ten_. "A book," she repeats mechanically. "You were looking for a book."

"Yes." Maleficent answers. She can't sense the danger she is.

Emma and Snow can. Regina is vaguely aware that they have taken a step back. Maybe they're afraid, Regina will burst into flames in pure anger or something like that.

"I see." Regina says almost silkily. "And of course, that's a perfectly valid excuse for thrashing this place."

Maleficent finally senses the danger. "Oh. You're angry at me for making a mess?" She says, and it comes out as a question.

"Yes, that would be correct." Regina answers tightlipped. "I thought there had been a break in. I was generally concerned for a moment."

"My apologies," Mal is quick to say. "But I needed to find that book."

Regina pinches the bridge of her nose. "And what book could possibly be so important you had to _thrash_ the place and make me think that a burglar…"

"This one," Maleficent interrupts and sets Jonathan down on the stone floor. She waves an old leather book with dragon language printed on the front.

"And why, pray tell do you need to study dragon magic?" Regina snaps. "One would think that you're an expert by now."

"I just had something I wanted to brush up on," Maleficent says vaguely.

Regina isn't satisfied with that answer. Maleficent doesn't need to study dragon magic. The thought alone is ridiculous. She already knows everything there is to know about dragon magic. Regina scowls at her wife as she waves her hand and sends a few of the scattered books onto the shelves again.

"Don't be angry." Maleficent says.

"Watch me," Regina grumbles. "You've made a fu…" she remembers the baby and clears her throat slightly before continuing: "You've made a mess of things."

"It was important to find the book."

"I seriously doubt that."

"It _was_."

Regina simply scoffs.

"Well, since there's been no break in," Emma mutters as she hesitantly takes a step back. clearly, she still thinks Regina is gonna snap and burn Maleficent to a crisp. That's probably why the Savior and Snow doesn't leave the vault.

"And if I tell you it was research for an upcoming… project?" Maleficent suggests.

Regina is in no mood for mind games. "Upcoming project? I don't what the hell you're on about." She walks back over to the table and starts re-stacking the books.

Maleficent sighs deeply as she follows. And quite discreetly she reaches out and touches Regina's stomach once.

"Oh." Regina is quick to catch on.

"As I said, research." Maleficent says silkily.

"Right then." Regina mutters.

"Am I forgiven then, my darling?"

"Yes, I suppose so." honestly, Maleficent's subtle hints at the "upcoming project" is enough to soften Regina.

Maleficent grins a little as she turns to Snow and Emma: "Crisis avoided. Goodbye."

"Right then. See you later." Emma mutters as she and Snow leaves the vault. Regina can hear the savior mumble something that sounds like "jeez!" on her way up.

But Regina pays little attention to that. Instead she turns her attention back to Maleficent: "Why this sudden urge to… plan?"

"Hmm, last time was a happy accident on my part," Maleficent says as she opens the book again. "I'd like to read into the procedure. Figure out exactly how to channel my magic when the time comes."

"You make it sound so technical," Regina mutters absentmindedly. She hadn't really thought of that. That it could actually be a tricky process. One that requires more planning that she had thought of. But Mal is absolutely right. The twins _had_ been a happy accident. She didn't even know what her magic was doing at the time. Of course, she wants to read up on it.

"Maybe I should let you get back to your reading then."

Maleficent simply nods. She's clearly completely enthralled already.

"See you later. Clean up when you're done." Regina says. She bends down and kisses Jonathan. "See you later, baby. Be a good boy, okay?"

"Hi," Jonathan says sweetly in return.

Regina chuckles as she leaves the mess behind.

A couple of hours later, Regina is finished at the office and is enjoying a quick cup of coffee on Granny's Diner before picking up the little dragons from daycare. Maleficent comes into the diner with Jonathan on her hip. She quickly spots Regina and walks over to the table.

"So, did you learn anything useful?" Regina inquires as Maleficent places Jonathan in one of those high chairs.

"Mhmm. I could impregnate you right now," Maleficent teases.

"I'm pretty sure the rest of the diner would find that pretty upsetting," Regina says dryly and without looking up from her coffee.

Mal sniggers. "But I've learned all the technical details."

"Good. That's good."

"And furthermore, I have also learned that I probably will have to drive to Boston this Friday," Maleficent continues. "Apparently, my client has recommended me to another interested customer."

"Okay." Regina says. "I'm not surprised, though. You're an expert when it comes to gemstones." This time, she's not gonna act like a jealous witch.

"I'll only be gone for one day this time."

"Fine."

"The appointment is with a _male_ client," Maleficent carefully emphasizes.

Regina cringes. "You don't have to tell me that. I don't care whether your appointments are with men or women. I trust you."

"I know you do, my darling."

Regina scowls into her cup of coffee. "You shouldn't feel obliged to tell me that. I was such a jealous bi…"

"Haven't I warned you about talking badly about yourself?" Maleficent interrupts and lowers her voice as she warns: "I'm not above correcting your attitude when we get home."

Regina just scowls again.

"I mean it," Maleficent assures and gives Regina's thigh a warning tap under the table.

"Mm, I'm sure you do." Regina says absentmindedly.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow.

"I'll stop," Regina promises. "If you promise that you don't feel obliged to tell me about your clients."

"You have my word," Maleficent half-chuckles.

"Good."

"But does that mean we can't have fun when we get home?" Maleficent mutters.

Regina snorts quietly. "I'm afraid that's off the table today, my dear. I have to pick up the girls in twenty minutes. And you know how our evenings go…"

Maleficent nods and smiles. "With dinner at six o'clock, bath time and then a story." Her smile widens.

Regina smiles too. Mal's enthusiasm over every day domestic life is very sweet. Not exactly what one could expect from the Mistress of all Evil. But it's been quite a while since Maleficent lived up to her title.

"What is it?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow again.

"Nothing," Regina chuckles.

"So, you're just laughing at nothing?"

Regina shrugs, still chuckling.

Maleficent shakes her head a little and then says: "Are you quite sure we don't have the time tonight, my darling? I've learned so many wonderful things about dragon magic…"

"Oh, I'm sure you have," Regina says. "And I'm looking forward to experiencing all of them. Another day."

Jonathan coos in his high chair and Maleficent reaches out and ruffles his thick, dark hair. "Do you think Jonathan would like to have a sister soon?"

"Or a brother," Regina interjects. "And I think he's too young to understand. But I'm sure Emerald and Amelia would be delighted."

Maleficent flashes Regina a smile. "They talked about it yesterday, did you hear them?"

"Yes, I did," Regina confirms. "I think they've reached the state where they repeatedly ask for a sister."

"And who are we to deny them that?" Maleficent says silkily. "Are you quite sure you aren't interested in doing the deed tonight?"

"You're just trying to get sex," Regina scoffs dryly.

"How dare you," Maleficent protests, but Regina can see that she's hit the nail on the head.

The brunette shakes her head.

"It'll have to be full moon anyway," Maleficent says nonchalantly. "And I don't think it's gonna be that tonight."

"Seriously?" Regina says and tries not to laugh. "It has to be _full moon_?"

"Yes."

"That sounds like humbug," Regina mutters. It really does. It sounds like a very bad cliché.

"Well, I can assure you it's not _humbug_ , my darling. It's a fact. It was full moon on our wedding night." Maleficent states.

"Fine. It has to be full moon," Regina says and decides to just go with it. "What about your magic? Does it require something special or any precautions?"

"Only precaution is that it can be quite the intense experience." Maleficent answers and flashes Regina a lopsided grin.

"I already knew that," Regina mutters. She still has fond memories about her wedding night.

"And I need to channel my magic the right way," Maleficent continues. "Focus it."

"Focus it? I don't think you were focusing much on our wedding night…"

"No, as I said, happy accident," Maleficent says.

"And how does that work?" Regina wonders out loud. "How are you supposed to _focus_ your magic?"

"Fire helps."

Regina chokes on a mouthful of coffee. " _Fire_?" she splutters.

"I'm not gonna _burn_ you," Maleficent huffs and looks horrified at the thought. "I just… have to be near it, that's all."

"Oh. I see." But actually, she doesn't. Not really. Maleficent is a dragon. Her fire comes from within. How can she need to be near fire when she already has it inside her?

But she doesn't ask further questions about the subject. Her mind is already spinning slightly.

Soon, the two sorceresses leave the diner with one little dragon and picks up the other two from daycare.

And as they come home to the mansion, Regina has one more question for her wife:

"Did you remember to clean up the vault?"

Maleficent visibly cringes. "Oops?" she tries with her sweetest voice.

Regina sighs gravely.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	67. A Little Flame

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **A Little Flame**_

Certain plans are put into actions.

Plans that involves fire and moonlight and a Maleficent who's almost bursting with magic.

And at first, Regina thinks that they've failed.

Maybe she worries because she's hyper alert and waiting for the first sign of something. But as the weeks creeps by and absolutely nothing happens, Regina assumes they've failed.

Maleficent comforts her and tells her that they'll just try again at next full moon.

And Regina does her best to quell her disappointment and settle with that.

But suddenly, one morning when Regina just so happens to be the first one awake, she's hit with a wave of dizziness when she gets out of bed. And as she steadies herself with one hand on the wall, she's hit with a new wave. This time, nausea.

She doesn't get a lot of time to consider the reason for her sudden sickness. She simply rushes into the bathroom vomits.

It's never pleasant to vomit, but Regina feels every bit happy when she raises her head again and scrapples for her toothbrush. Maybe they didn't fail after all. Maybe they don't have to try again at the next full moon. Maybe their little flame is already here.

Regina is in the process of brushing her teeth when the bathroom door suddenly is opened and Maleficent almost stumbles into the bathroom.

Regina opens her mouth and is just about to lecture her wife on privacy, but Maleficent completely ignores that and greets Regina good morning with a question: "Did you just throw up?" the dragon asks with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, I did." Regina confirms.

A grin spreads across Maleficent's face, and any other day Regina would have pointed out that she shouldn't be excited about Regina throwing up, but not today, obviously.

"Are you pregnant? Did you just experience your first row of morning sickness without waking me?"

Regina chuckles a little. "If I am pregnant, you'll have plenty of opportunity to experience my morning sickness."

"We'll have to get you a pregnancy test." Maleficent says. "Perhaps I should run along and buy you one right now."

Regina laughs. "I'm sure it can wait until we've had breakfast." she brushes her teeth one more time and brushes past Maleficent out of the bathroom.

Maleficent follows her like a shadow. "How are you feeling?"

"Splendidly. How are _you_ feeling?" Regina teases. She's over the moon about this.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow at the cheek, but Regina just ignores it as she wakes the twins and Jonathan.

But Maleficent seems determined to be overprotective and she keeps shooting Regina glances during breakfast.

Regina is just about to inform her that it's entirely unnecessary, when Maleficent opens her mouth again:

"Maybe you should stay home from work today."

Regina snorts. "Why? I'm not sick."

"No, but…"

"I have work to do at the town hall." Regina continues and takes another bite of her toast with jam.

Maleficent purses her lips slightly at that.

"Planning on keeping me cooped up in here for nine months, are you?" Regina drawls.

"No, I'm trying to look after you."

Regina chuckles. "It's a little early to get over protective." If she really is pregnant, she can't be more than four weeks along.

Maleficent appears to silently agree with that.

"But I'll take a pregnancy test," Regina promises. Just to accommodate one of Maleficent's wishes.

"Brilliant. When?" Maleficent asks.

"Tonight. When I get back from work?" Regina suggests.

"And am I just supposed to wait patiently until then?" Maleficent asks.

"Yes." Regina teases. "You are."

Regina drops the little ones off at kindergarten and heads over to work. Maleficent is indeed forced to wait.

She doesn't feel sick for the rest of that day, but she's having an awful hard time concentrating on doing her job. She's both excited and terrified at the prospect of taking a pregnancy test. She's terrified that she wants this so badly, her body might actually cheats her into believing that she's pregnant. If that's even possible.

She tries her best to work that day, but damn, it's hard.

Maleficent greets her in the door when Regina returns home from work. With a newly bought pregnancy test.

Amelia and Emerald comes rushing into the hall and hugs their mother tightly as they chat on about what they did at kindergarten.

"Careful," Maleficent admonishes as Amelia hugs Regina tightly once more.

Regina rolls her eyes. It's already starting.

"Now, will you please take that bloody test already?" Maleficent demands.

"Can I take off my coat first?" Regina asks dryly and smiles as Jonathan comes wobbling over to her on unsteady legs.

Mal agrees to that, but as soon as Regina has discarded of her coat, the blonde once again hovers over Regina and eyes her until Regina takes the not-so-subtle hint and goes into the bathroom with the pregnancy test.

Regina feels every bit nervous as she takes the test and then waits those darned three minutes. A sudden movement behind closed the door makes her ask:

"Are you hovering outside the door?"

"Yes," comes Maleficent's answer.

"Great." Regina mutters and debates whether to let Maleficent into the bathroom or not. She decides not to. She would like to just deliver the news instead.

Regina sighs. She's just as nervous as she was the last time she did this. And oh, how she hopes. She knows that she and Mal have every opportunity to try again at next full moon, but still, it could be so wonderful if the test lying by the sink was positive.

This is positively nerve wracking. Regina's palms are completely sweaty, and her gaze is fixated on her watch. She counts the minutes. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._

"I suspect this is how humans go mad," Maleficent comments from behind the closed door.

Regina suffocates a chuckle. "Need I remind you that you are human too?"

"Only partially," Maleficent teases and lets out this dragon like growl.

"Please don't set the house on fire," Regina jokes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Maleficent assures, and then: "I think the three minutes are up, my darling."

Regina quickly checks her watch. Mal is right. The three minutes are indeed up.

She sucks in a breath as she eyes the innocent little plastic stick lying on the sink. It's funny really, she's almost afraid of it. Afraid of turning it over and see the result.

But she knows that Maleficent is waiting outside the bathroom. Stalling definitely wouldn't be fair.

So she takes another deep breath and turns the plastic stick over. It's incredible how much power such a little plastic thing can have.

The result is as plain as day.

Two lines.

Two beautiful, and completely visible lines.

Now Regina's palms are sweaty for an entirely different reason and she can't stop grinning. She's pregnant again. She's really pregnant.

 _We're having another little dragon._ When this little dragon arrives, she'll have 5 children. Five. Henry and Jonathan. Amelia and Emerald, and, _I wonder what the next one will be? Boy or girl? Do we even want to know the gender, or should we let it be a complete surprise? Can it even be a surprise with Maleficent and her self-proclaimed "dragon instinct? I wonder if that even is reliabl…._

"Will you _please_ say something in there? Before I go insane?"

Regina blinks and snaps out of it. Oh right. Maleficent is still waiting outside and is probably going mad with anticipation. Regina should let her off the hook.

So, Regina opens the door so suddenly Mal takes several steps backwards to avoid a collision.

"Well?" Maleficent inquires.

"It's positive." Regina announces and smiles widely.

"Is it really, my darling?" Maleficent says. Now she's smiling too.

"Go see for yourself," Regina laughs.

Maleficent promptly walks into the bathroom and inspects the pregnancy test. "Two lines," she observes after the inspection. "I remember those."

"Mhmm," is all Regina says. She's feeling a bit lightheaded. In the best way possible.

That's when Maleficent wraps her arms around Regina and kisses her soundly.

Regina giggles a little when her feet leaves the floor and she's dangling in the air. "Maleficent, put me down!"

"No," Maleficent teases. But after a few seconds she actually puts Regina down. And then spills apologies for squeezing her.

"It's fine," Regina half-laughs. "No need to apologize."

"We have to take extra good care of you now." Maleficent replies and Regina shudders in mock horror as she magics the pregnancy test away.

"So, when are we breaking it to the girls?" Maleficent continues as they leave the hall.

"Let's try and keep it between us until I'm past the twelve week mark."

Maleficent pouts slightly at that. And Regina is certain the dragon would have shouted it from the rooftop today if she could.

"Keep your mouth shut, dragon," Regina warns. But she can't quite find her stern voice.

"What about doctor's appointment then?" Maleficent continues as they return to the kitchen.

"Yes, I suppose I better phone doctor Whale and book an appointment." Regina muses.

Maleficent waves her hand and summons Regina's cellphone. With a grin plastered to her face, she slides the phone across the table with a "here you go, my darling."

Regina rolls her eyes as she phones doctor Whale and books an appointment for the first ultrasound a few weeks later.

That first experience of morning sickness "breaks the damn" so to speak, and Regina throws up every morning. With no exception.

Maleficent holds her hair every single time.

And the bacon gets evicted from the fridge once more.

So does the eggs.

And Maleficent is forced to get her daily coffee fix at Granny's. Regina can no longer take the smell of it.

Fatigue follows.

It doesn't take long before Regina is absolutely exhausted and is able to sleep pretty much everywhere.

Which she would. If she could.

Today isn't one of those days. She has one of those monthly town hall meetings. It wouldn't look too good if she ditched that.

"I could fill in for you?" Maleficent suggests.

"That's sweet of you, dear. But I don't think you could." Regina says as she slips her coat on. "It'll be fine. It'll only be a few hours, that's all."

"If I didn't have to do inventory in the store I would definitely fill out for you," Maleficent says firmly. "You would be much better off with a nice nap here."

"I'm not sick," Regina reminds her wife.

"No, you're pregnant," Maleficent replies and that goofy smile is back on her lips.

"Indeed." Regina chuckles. "See you later."

"Have a good meeting, my darling."

"Don't forget to pick Amelia and Emerald up from kindergarten," Regina says as she drops a kiss on Jonathan's head. The one year old flashes her a drippily smile in return.

"How dare you imply that I have a habit of forgetting my own children," Maleficent mock scowls.

Regina chuckles all the way out to the car.

The town meeting is alright. As usually, Snow has a bunch of suggestions, but today they're actually not outrageous, and Regina authorizes a few of them on the spot. Killian and David chirps in along with the dwarves, and Regina willingly listens to their plots and planning.

Everything is fine and dandy until Emma, who seemingly forgot breakfast today, breaks out a grilled cheese sandwich. The blonde munches happily on the sandwich, but Regina finds that the smell of cheese is suddenly a huge trigger. This feels very much like a new case of morning sickness, but the timing is awful. She can't possibly excuse herself _now_. Not with the entire town is present. It's bad enough that Mal insists on holding her hair every time.

No, she'll have to wait. She silently orders her stomach and Little Flame to take it easy.

The meeting continues.

Emma munches on the sandwich.

Regina is taking deep breaths, sipping her water and trying her best to ignore the smell of cheese. _For gods sake, miss Swan, put that thing away. This is an office. Not a dining room. Oh god, I'm so nauseous. I should have followed Maleficent's advise and stayed home and taken a nap instead. Damnit. I hate when she's right._

For some unexplainable reason, Regina manages to hold it together until the meeting is over. She politely smiles and wishes the good citizens of Storybrooke a good day. But as soon as she's left alone, she flees the scene, scurries into her office and into the small bathroom in the back and throws up. Again and again and again.

She's panting by the time she's done emptying the contents of her stomach. _Well, I can't say that I missed this particular aspect of pregnancy._ But she knows that the morning sickness is a good thing. It's a prove that Little Flame is there and is getting settled in, so to speak.

Regina wipes her sweaty brow, gargles on a glass of water, summons her toothbrush and brushes her teeth thoroughly. _I'm definitely taking a nap when I get home_ , she silently vows as she wipes her hands and leaves the bathroom. _I think I'm entirely entitled to a nap when I get ho…_

"Mint drop?"

Regina blinks and stops completely in her tracks when Snow White's voice pulls her out of her musings. Apparently, she stayed back while the others left the town hall. And she's currently holding out a mint drop towards Regina.

"Thanks," Regina mutters and accepts the mint drop. She might as well take it.

"Your welcome. So, how far along are you?" Snow asks casually.

Regina does her best not to flinch. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Snow."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you do," Snow says and smiles widely. "You've been looking peaky and tired all week. I've birthed two children. I know what a tired pregnant woman looks like."

 _Right then. Battle lost. I conquer._ "Five weeks," Regina admits. "But I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone."

"Of course not," Snow assures and then smiles widely again. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Regina says and feels every bit benevolent when she accepts a hug from Snow.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asks with that expression that suggests they're gonna _girl talk_.

"Well, apart from the fact that your daughters grilled cheese sandwich just set of my morning sickness, quite well," Regina says flatly and hides a yawn behind her hand.

"Tired?" Snow smiles.

"A little. Pregnancy is more exhausting than I remember."

"It'll get better," Snow assures.

"I know."

Snow suddenly chuckles. "Now I understand why Maleficent has been even more protective of you than usual."

"I'm pretty sure she hasn't…"

"Regina, she has been acting like a dragon guarding a treasure."

"No, she hasn't." Regina says firmly. But she suspects Snow White is right.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


	68. Overprotective

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Overprotective**_

It's awfully hard to keep sleeping when someone is watching you. You have that instinctive feeling that someone is watching you, even when you're unconscious.

It's also hard to keep sleeping when someone is touching you.

And on this particular morning, Regina is being both watched _and_ touched.

She opens one eye and quickly finds the source for the disturbance.

Mal is lying only inches from Regina, watching the brunette intensely while she caresses Regina's flat stomach with her fingertips.

Regina suffocates a yawn. "It's a little early for that." She rasps and clears her throat. Her voice is always full of gravel in the morning.

"It's not," Maleficent insists.

"The baby is only the size of a sweetpea," Regina says and stretches lazily.

"It's never too early to let her know her other mommy is here too."

"You can't be certain it's a girl." Regina yawns and rubs a hand over her forehead.

"Perhaps not." Maleficent gives Regina's belly another fond rub. "How are you feeling, my darling?"

"Perfectly fine," Regina half-laughs. Mal has been asking her the same question every morning for a week now.

"You're so beautiful in the morning," Maleficent says warmly.

This time, Regina actually snorts. It would appear that Maleficent is "stealing" a few pregnancy symptoms. She's awfully sentimental this morning.

"My hair looks like a haystack and I'm having a twinge of morning sickness," Regina teases. "But hold that thought until I'm whale sized and angry."

Maleficent laughs. "I'm fairly certain I'll find you just as beautiful then."

"You better," Regina mock warns.

The door to the bedroom is pushed open and not one but two little dragons comes inside. Bleary eyed and with tousled hair.

"Why hello there," Maleficent smiles. "You're up early. Are we talking too much?"

"No." Emerald says shortly.

"Wanna come up," Amelia adds as both little dragons trots over to the bed.

Regina chuckles slightly as she lifts Emerald up in the bed.

"No lifting!" Maleficent immediately hisses as she helps Amelia up.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Relax."

"I'm perfectly relaxed. As long as you don't lift anything."

"Why can't Mama lift me?" Emerald asks plainly.

"Yes, Maleficent, why can't she?" Regina adds teasingly.

"Because… Because I _said_ so." Maleficent says.

Both Regina and the twins laughs at that.

They cuddle with the girls for a while until Jonathan wakes up and starts complaining because he's hungry.

And before Regina gets the chance to come to their youngest dragon's aid, Maleficent is out of bed and halfway into the nursery.

Regina scowls. They'll need to have a serious chat about Maleficent's insane need to coddle Regina. Pregnancy isn't a disease.

They make breakfast for the little ones. Amelia and Emerald happily digs into their cereal, and Regina helps Jonathan as he eats his oatmeal. He keeps reaching for the spoon, though. It would appear that it's only a matter of time before she doesn't have to help him anymore.

"Don't forget your vitamins." Maleficent says as she hands Regina a small tablet.

"Thank you." Regina says and willingly downs the pill with a glass of water.

It happens immediately after. Her stomach ties in knots and she can almost feels the bile rise in her throat.

"You're going green," Maleficent observes.

"Really?" Regina answers sardonically. She's actually feeling pretty queasy.

"Are you gonna be sick?" Maleficent asks.

Regina takes another sip of the water in hopes that it might relieve the nausea a little.

It doesn't.

In fact, it gets worse, and she has to leave the feeding of Jonathan to Maleficent's capable hands.

 _It's too early to complain over morning sickness_ , Regina reminds herself as she brushes her teeth and washes her hands for good measurements.

She opens the bathroom door and almost collides with Maleficent who has been lurking outside.

"Are you okay?" the dragon immediately asks.

"Yes," Regina says and tries not to roll her eyes. "You don't have to accompany me to the bathroom every single time I have morning sickness."

"I didn't accompany you. You slammed the door in my face."

"I didn't see you." Regina says truthfully. "And I was kind of in a rush, so…" her explanation is interrupted when her stomach growls loudly.

"Hungry?" Maleficent asks and smiles widely.

"Starving." Regina admits as they return to the kitchen where Jonathan has made a mighty mess of the oatmeal.

After breakfast, Maleficent heavily implies that she wants Regina to rest. But Regina has no plan of resting right now. It's a beautiful day, she's off the job. There's absolutely no reason as to why she shouldn't go for nice walk with the little dragons. The exercise will do them good. Amelia has already asked twice to "play with mommy's iPad", and Maleficent might be soft, but when it comes to that, Regina is hard as steel. She'll _not_ turn the twins into little iPad addicts this early. They're only four.

Maleficent keeps scowling as they help the girls getting dressed and puts their shoes on.

"You shouldn't be running around all the time," the dragon admonishes.

"I've taken my vitamins. I've eaten a full breakfast. I _think_ I can handle a walk to the playground, thank you very much." Regina answers and immediately notes that she's snapping at her wife. _The question is, is she just annoying, or am I experiencing mood swings already?_

Judging by the look Maleficent is giving her, Regina suspects that she is in fact experiencing mood swings. So, to avoid snapping at the children, she keeps her mouth entirely shut as they leave the mansion. God forbid she should snap at the children.

It's a beautiful day in Storybrooke. The girls are thrilled over being in the playground, and they immediately run over to the swings. Jonathan isn't too fond of swings yet. He prefers the sandbox, and Maleficent is more than willing to play with him there, and supervise him, so he doesn't eat the sand.

Regina ignores Maleficent's scowl as she lifts first Emerald and then Amelia up on the double swing.

"Push, mama! Push!" the little dragons demands.

"Okay, okay, be sure to hold on tightly." Regina says. She gives the swing a push, and Emerald and Amelia squeals in delight.

It doesn't take long before the girls demand "higher, higher!" and Regina has no problem with meeting their demands.

Until she suddenly is surprised by a wave of dizziness, that is.

"Higher, mama!" Emerald says.

"In a moment. Mama needs to sit down for a second." Regina says and retreats to a nearby bench. She's still feeling dizzy and has to rub her temples for a second.

It doesn't even take five seconds before Maleficent is standing right next to her. "What is it, Regina? Are you feeling sick again?" the dragon inquires and puts a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Minor dizzy spell. I'm fine. I just needed to sit for a second."

"I'll sit with you, then." Maleficent says plainly as she sits down next to Regina.

"There's really no reason…"

"Hush."

"Did you just shush me?" Regina says mock sternly.

"Yes," Maleficent teases as her arm wraps around Regina's shoulder.

"That was an awfully bold thing to do," Regina snickers.

"Mmm."

"You should know better than to make a pregnant woman angry, dragon."

Mal snickers as she leans forward slightly.

Regina isn't sure what spurred this. Maybe because she referred to herself as "pregnant", but she willingly accepts the kiss Maleficent lands on her lips.

 _Well, this is awfully nice_ , Regina thinks to herself as Maleficent wiggles slightly on the bench to kiss her a bit more thoroughly.

Regina almost chuckles into the kiss. Now she feels dizzy for entirely different reasons. _This is certainly no help when it comes to dizziness._

"Yuck."

Regina and Maleficent breaks apart, and Regina snickers a little when they find a very unamused Amelia standing right next to them. It would appear that someone got tired of swinging.

"Yuck." Emerald adds. She's still busy on the swing set.

"Don't be rude," Maleficent says mock sternly.

Regina laughs a little but notes that she's still feeling kind of dizzy. And tired. Which is kind of unfortunate when they're on the playground. And she was the one who insisted on this outing.

At first, she tries to ignore how tired she is and act like everything is fine.

Maleficent immediately sees right through her and punctuates every apology Regina comes up with. She won't hear of it and sternly sends Regina home with the order to rest. And then she threatens to do something absolutely scandalous to Regina if she doesn't obey.

Sensing that the battle is lost, Regina leaves the playground and her children's cheerful voices behind as she walks back home.

When she gets home, it doesn't even take two seconds before she's conked out on the couch. Which is ridiculous, because she's literally done nothing today. And she feels a little silly for having to lie down. But either way, lying down feels damn good. She could probably sleep if she wanted to.

And she actually ends up taking a twenty minute long power nap and wakes up disorientated because it feels like she's been asleep for hours. Her dizziness is gone. And she doesn't feel nauseous either. _Wouldn't it be wonderful if my morning sickness could happen in the morning_?

She doesn't get much time to consider that. Her sleepy train of thoughts are interrupted when there's a knock on the front door.

 _Did Mal forget her key or something like that_? Regina wonders as she raises from the couch and walks into the hall.

But it isn't a sheepish looking Maleficent outside the door. It's Snow White. And thanks to the basket of muffins she's carrying, she looks every bit like the fairytale princess she is.

"Hi," she smiles. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No." Regina says and suffocates a smile as she steps aside. She was literally doing nothing sensible.

Snow follows Regina into the living room and her gaze lingers on the blanket still lying on the couch for a moment.

"I was taking a nap," Regina admits.

Snow laughs. "I'm sure Maleficent will be pleased to hear that."

"Maleficent?" Regina echoes and frowns.

"I ran into her at the playground. She basically cornered me and gave me the third degree when she found out I was on my way over to you."

"Oh dear god," Regina sighs.

"And then she questioned me about the muffins and asked, and I quote "If there were any harmful substances" in them."

Regina palms her forehead. "She seriously needs to relax."

"Well guarded treasure." Snow snickers.

"It's ridiculous. She and I will have words when she gets back." Regina vows darkly.

"She means well."

"I'm sure she does. But I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." Regina scoffs, but her annoyance fizzles out. She's getting distracted. Those muffins smell absolutely _amazing_. The spell makes Regina's mouth water.

"Take one," Snow laughs. "They're for you."

Regina snatches one of the muffins from the basket and takes a bite of it. _Oh my god, that tastes SO good._ She has to be careful not to be too vocal in expressing her excitement.

"Why exactly are you making me muffins?" Regina inquires and silently scolds herself. _I'm having muffins before lunch. Shame on me._

"Let's call them congratulations muffins," Snow shrugs and smiles widely.

"You didn't have to…"

"I wanted too. If I can't speak of your pregnancy in public, at least I can do this."

"They're quite… good." Regina says. Actually, the muffins are fucking incredible, but she can't say that out loud.

"I'm glad they don't make you feel nauseous," Snow smiles.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Your wife might have mentioned your morning sickness."

"She needs to keep her mouth shut about my symptoms." Regina says darkly. But she's not much of a threat as she sits here and munches on one of Snow White's muffins.

"Aside from morning sickness, how are you feeling?"

"Alright. Just a bit tired."

"Mmm, I remember the tired phase quite clearly." Snow nods.

Regina has finished the first muffin and she's silently debating whether she can allow herself to have one more.

She really shouldn't. Those aren't healthy. The sugar will probably do all sorts of things to her blood pressure and cholesterol.

Snow isn't helping Regina's inner conflict much. "Have one more," she coaxes.

Regina mutters something about how she shouldn't.

"You should." Snow says. "You're pregnant. You deserve one."

"That's a horrible excuse for indulging." Regina mumbles as she takes another muffin.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


	69. Week 7

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Week 7**_

Pancakes.

Regina is fairly certain she hasn't been dreaming about said food all night, but when she wakes up on this particular morning, she wants, no she _craves_ pancakes.

As soon as she realizes that, her stomach growls in agreement. Yep, she definitely wants pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes. Mmm.

Regina pushes Maleficent's too warm hand away from her belly. The dragon has developed a habit of rubbing Regina's belly before they fall asleep. Regina has tried to tell her it's too early for that a million times, but obviously, Mal doesn't care about that.

Regina is careful to take things slo-oooo-wly as she stands from the bed. If she gets out of bed too fast she gets dizzy. Very uncomfortable. Better to take things slow.

Mal is still fast asleep, and Regina decides to just let her sleep. It's actually a bit early.

Regina shrugs a robe on and pads downstairs. She opens one of the cupboards and smiles triumphantly when she finds exactly what she was looking for. The pancake mixing.

It doesn't take long before the kitchen is filled with the delicious smell of pancakes and chocolate. The smell makes Regina's mouth water and she has to remind herself how hot the pancakes is. Otherwise she might have eaten them directly out of the pan.

She contains herself and her cravings until the last pancake is moved from the frying pan to plate. But that's it. As soon as the last pancake has been moved, she doesn't give a damn about them being too warm. She tears the pancake and stuffs the piece into her mouth. _Mmm! That tastes SO good._

But they could need a little something. Regina opens the fridge and considers the many possibilities. For a moment her gaze lingers on the chocolate sauce, but she silently scolds herself. Chocolate sauce this early? That's taking it to the extremes. She chooses the syrup instead and pours a bit of it on the pancake. Then she takes an experimental bite.

 _Oh god, that's perfect_. _Absolutely perfect._

The first pancake quickly disappears. Then the next one. Maybe she'll pay for it in a moment when her morning sickness sets in, but right now Regina doesn't care. These pancakes are really….

"So fucking good." Regina mutters sincerely to the silent kitchen. They _have_ to buy more of that pancake mixing. She has a feeling she'll need more of it in the very near future.

 _And possibly more syrup_ , she muses to herself as she pours a bit more on the next pancake. "Mmm!"

Someone laughs behind her, and Regina doesn't have to turn around to know that her little early breakfast session has been interrupted by her wife.

Maleficent's long arms loops around her waist and the dragon's breath tickles Regina's cheek when she says: "You're up early."

"I was hungry." Regina says truthfully.

Mal laughs and gives her a very soft squeeze. "You're very cute when you practically orgasm over food."

Regina blushes ferociously. "I was not…" she decides not to finish that sentence. Because it's possible that she was a little _too_ happy about the pancakes.

"I've been replaced," Maleficent teases sweetly.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you haven't," Regina says, even though it's quite a while since sex ranked high on her wish list.

Maleficent laughs again and plants a light kiss on Regina's cheek as she reaches across her and snatches one of the pancakes.

"Make your own pancakes," Regina mutters. Her cheeks are still a little pink.

"Were you planning on eating all of them?" Maleficent asks nonchalantly.

Regina measures the stack of pancakes. "Possibly."

"This certainly makes a nice change from the morning sickness." Maleficent says between mouthful of pancakes.

"Yes, so let's not jinx it. There's still plenty of morning left," Regina half quips as she treats herself to another pancake.

"Have you taken your vitamins yet?"

"I was about to."

Maleficent rolls her eyes in that "I don't believe you"-manner as she opens another cupboard, finds a bottle, opens it and then hands Regina a small pill.

"Thanks," Regina says as she takes the pill with some water.

They settle by the table. Or, Regina and the pancakes does. Maleficent runs upstairs and collects Jonathan who has just woken up. The twins are still asleep.

"So, any chance I can talk you into staying in bed and rest today?" Maleficent inquires as she places the wiggling Jonathan in the high chair.

"No," Regina scoffs. "I have to head down to the town hall and fetch some papers."

"I could get those for you."

"That's not necessary," Regina assures.

Maleficent makes a grimace. "I have a distinct feeling you don't get enough rest, my darling."

"Seriously?" Regina raises an eyebrow. "I conk out on the couch every afternoon and leaves all the children with you."

"You need plenty of rest."

"Oh please," Regina scoffs. "If you had your way, you would chain me to the bed for nine months."

Maleficent raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Chain you to the bed?" she echoes. "That sounds fun."

"It does. Makes me wish I was in the mood for it," Regina half-complains.

Maleficent reaches across the table and gives her hand a light pat. "I shall eagerly be awaiting the second trimester," the dragon quips.

Regina blushes again. Mal has a point there. Certain _things_ definitely skyrocketed in second trimester the last time.

Their conversation is interrupted when Amelia and Emerald comes trotting downstairs.

"Good morning my darlings," Maleficent greets.

"'Morning." Amelia says and rubs her eyes. It's very possible she isn't completely awake yet.

But Emerald is, and her eyes immediately lights up as she exclaims: "Pancakes!"

"Yes, that's right," Maleficent chuckles. "Your mama was in the mood for pancakes."

"So, how many of you wants corn flakes?" Regina jokes. She already knows the answer.

"Pancakes!" both Emerald and Amelia squeals.

"So, no corn flakes?" Regina says with feigned surprise.

"Nooo, Mama! Pancakes."

"Please," Emerald adds for good measurements.

"Alright, alright. Sit down then," Regina laughs as she stands from her chair to find two plates for the little dragons.

"Why is it that you have to run around all the time?" Maleficent growls. "You could have let _me_ find those plates…"

"Stop being so overprotective." Regina says lightly. "You'll get plenty of opportunity to fetch stuff when I'm whale sized."

After breakfast, Regina heads down to the town hall. Just for a few hours. She has some papers to sort through, and she leaves the little dragons in Maleficent's more than capable hands.

Mal tried to coax Regina into "forgetting about those papers today, it's Sunday", but Regina had just laughed and brushed her subtle concerns aside. She can't lie around all day. Not when she's gonna end up conked out on the couch at some point anyway.

Admittedly, there's not a lot of things to do at the town hall. The Mayor is almost unnecessary these days.

 _This pregnancy couldn't have come at a more appropriate time_ , Regina muses to herself as she sorts through the papers on her desk. The piles are getting smaller and smaller these days. Probably for the best. Maleficent will kill her if she works too much. Or at least that what she keeps saying.

Regina has only been working for about twenty minutes when a low rumbling coming from her stomach interferes with her work.

She frowns. How is this possible? How can she _possibly_ be hungry _again_? She just had breakfast for gods sake. This is unnatural.

But her stomach keeps growling, and Regina sighs gravely as she opens one of the drawers and finds a hidden bag of chips. _Might as well indulge_. She crunches several chips between her teeth and feels every bit guilty while doing so. This was an issue the last time she was pregnant. She was terrified at over eating, and her fears were first soothed when doctor Whale assured her that she was following the weight curve perfectly. Maybe that reassurance will work this time too.

The greasy snack helps though, and Regina is able to resume her work. The chips are fine, but they are not as good as those muffins Snow brought the other day. _Maybe I should ask for the recipe the next time I see her._

Regina snorts quietly. _Or maybe I should stop thinking about food all the time. That would probably be better._

But that's easier said than done when you happen to be fucking hungry all the time. And then there's the fatigue. She's been here what, thirty minutes, and she's already ready for a nap. _I wonder what would happen if I rested my head on the table for five minutes? Would I actually fall asleep?_

The answer to that is probably "yes". She's so tired she can literally sleep anywhere.

But now is not the time for sleep. She can do that later. Right now, she needs this paperwork out of the world.

She works until around noon where Maleficent and the little ones show up to "collect her" as Maleficent puts it.

"You're done working now, my darling." The dragon says plainly.

"Am I?"

"Yes. You are." Maleficent insists. "Now come on."

Regina abandons all thoughts of protesting and stands from the chair. But she got up too fast, and she's immediately rewarded with another dizzy spell.

Maleficent is immediately next to her and grabs her arm to support her.

"Thanks." Regina mutters. Maybe she _is_ done working after all.

"Perhaps I _should_ chain you to the bed after all," Maleficent half quips.

"Very funny. It was just a little dizziness. No harm done. You're worrying too much."

"Why are you dizzy, Mama?" Amelia asks.

"Mama just got up too fast, baby." Regina explains and ruffles Amelia's dark hair.

They leave the town hall and Regina settles for holding Amelia and Emerald's hands since Mal insists on pushing Jonathan's pram.

"I could have done that." Regina says flatly.

Maleficent completely ignores that.

"I am not incapable of doing simple tasks just because I'm…" the words die on Regina's tongue. She suddenly remembers they're in public. And her pregnancy is not a public affair just yet.

"My point is, that you don't have to do stuff for me all the time," she continues. "It's entirely unnecessary."

"I don't want you to do anything strenuous."

"Pushing a stroller is hardly strenuous." Regina grumbles.

Mal ignores that too and they continue their walk down Main Street. They have decided to have lunch at Granny's. Regina is yearning for one of those delicious burgers. And maybe some extra fries. Yes, she could definitely eat some fries right now.

They reach Granny's and are just about to walk inside when the door is suddenly opened, and Killian comes outside. The deputy Sheriff is looking down at his phone, and therefore not paying attention to how close he is to Regina.

"Watch it, _mate_!" Maleficent hisses and Regina swears, the blonde's blue eyes goes green and luminescent for a second.

"No harm done," Regina says quickly. She's really not interested in having Maleficent turn into a dragon and bite Killian's head off.

"Sorry?" Killian says, and he's clearly confused about Maleficent's outburst.

"It's fine," Regina assures.

He goes about his business and Regina, Maleficent and the little one's heads into Granny's Diner.

"You need to calm down," Regina says once they're seated in a booth.

"I was afraid he was gonna walk straight into…."

"But he didn't." Regina interrupts. "You have to stop treating me like I'm made of glass, okay? I'm not gonna break."

"I'm sorry," Maleficent sighs. "These new _circumstances_ seem to wake the dragon in me."

"You have to calm down," Regina repeats.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Regina pats her hand lightly. "Your overprotectiveness is very sweet, but try and dial it down a bit, okay?"

"Message received and understood." Maleficent says and smiles a little.

"Good. We can't have you going around and…" Regina interrupts herself and hides a yawn behind her hand.

"Tired?" Maleficent asks and tilts her head.

"Mmm." Regina nods. Fatigue is setting in again. But she'll be damned if she has to go home and nap before getting lunch.

Amelia and Emerald are thrilled to get their food, and Regina immediately digs into her burger and French fries.

But as soon as the burger is eaten, she starts regretting her choices. Her stomach flips slightly. Maybe Little Flame is getting revenge for those chips.

"What's happening? Are you feeling sick again?" Maleficent asks and immediately looks concerned.

"Mhmm," Regina says halfheartedly. "I had some chips at the office. It's possible my stomach didn't appreciate that."

"You had _chips_?" Maleficent echoes and raises an eyebrow.

"Bad idea, I know." Regina replies and tries to take some deep breaths.

It doesn't help. Of course, it doesn't. Only one thing helps in this particular situation. And that requires a trip to the bathroom.

Regina is less than thrilled when she's forced to an emergency trip to Granny's bathroom. There's nothing dignified about throwing up, but perhaps it's even less dignified in a cramped bathroom stall.

Once she's finished, so to speak, she rummages in her pocket and finds one of those mint drops she was so fond of when she was expecting the twins. The mint drop takes the edge of the foul taste in her mouth.

 _I wonder why it's called "morning sickness" when it happens at any time during the day_?

Regina leaves the bathroom stall and washes her hands in the sink. Once that's done, she looks at her reflection. She undeniably looks tired. She can't run from that. But does she look pregnant too? That's the question. No, she knows it's too early to look for baby bumps. _But if I keep eating like this it won't take long before I'll gain a pouch._ She can't be certain, but it _feels_ like her clothes are getting a bit tighter. But maybe it's just her mind messing with her.

Either way, her breasts are _definitely_ tender. She might not be showing yet, but she can definitely feel certain things change.

Regina suppresses another yawn and rubs her forehead a moment. _Damn this fatigue is getting to me_.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opens and Emma comes into the bathroom. "Oh hey, Regina." the blonde greets as she washes her hands in the sink. Then she frowns and looks at Regina. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, absolutely," Regina says quickly.

"Good, good. You just look a bit…. Tired."

Regina chuckles sardonically. "Yes, well with a one year old in the house…" she doesn't finish the sentence.

And Emma nods. "I hear ya. Leia was a little nightmare at that age."

Regina chuckles slightly. "Fortunately enough, they tend to outgrow the nightmare phase."

"Mmm."

"See you later, miss Swan," Regina says as she leaves the bathroom. She would like to go home and take a nap now.

 _ **To Be Continued…..**_


	70. Week 8

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Week 8**_

She can't be certain, but it _feels_ like her clothes is getting a bit tighter.

Nothing serious yet, just her pants and skirts getting a bit more difficult to zip.

And admittedly, that concerns her a little. She's only eight weeks along. She shouldn't have difficulties with fitting into her clothes yet.

She had twins once. There's a very real possibility that there's more than once baby in there.

Regina tries not to think too much of that. She hopes she's only carrying one baby. she isn't sure she can go through another twin pregnancy. She's not getting any younger.

Either way, they're going to find out today. She's getting her first ultrasound.

 _And hopefully there'll only be one baby_ , Regina thinks to herself as she buttons her coat.

Regina suddenly stops mid movement and sniffs into the air. What is that smell? She scoffs. Probably nothing. Or something minor. Her sense of smell has become heightened. And the "muffin top" isn't the only reason she's having some difficulties with buttoning her clothes. Her breasts have grown quite a bit lately. And it'll only get "worse".

Maleficent is delighted.

Regina is mentally preparing herself to say goodbye to some of her favorite bras.

The door to the bedroom opens and Maleficent comes inside. "All ready my darling?"

"Almost." Regina answers and runs a comb through her hair.

Mal's arms wraps around her and her hands rests on Regina's stomach. "Let's find out how many little dragons we're having," the blonde quips.

"That's not even remotely funny." Regina says sternly. _Oh, god what if it's triplets?!_

"I'm fairly certain we're only having one this time, my dear."

"Let me guess…. Dragon instinct?" Regina says sardonically.

"Yes," Mal says plainly. "And you should learn to trust it by now."

"I trust doctor Whale and his ultrasound wand," Regina quips darkly. "Shall we get going?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to drive instead?"

"Why?" Regina chuckles. "It's a waste of petrol."

For once, Maleficent doesn't protest.

They're quite lucky. There aren't that many people in the waiting room. That's a good thing. Regina prefers to keep this pregnancy under wraps for a little while longer. Not that she minds people knowing. She just likes that it's her and Maleficent's sweet secret.

"How is the nausea?" Maleficent asks quietly.

Regina frowns in response. The nausea could be better.

"I'm sorry you're feeling so sick, my darling."

"It's alright." Regina says. "It won't last forever."

They chat for a while, and then the door to doctor Whale's consultant room opens. Lily steps out in the waiting room with a bag of medicine and she looks quite surprised to see Regina and Maleficent.

"Hey mom. Hey Regina. Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Maleficent assures.

Lily looks like she's about to ask why they're there, but they are "saved" by doctor Whale who pokes his head out of his consultant room and says:

"Regina? You can come in now."

Both Regina and Maleficent jumps up from their chair, and Regina tries to look perfectly innocent as they walk past Lily.

But she has a distinct feeling that Lily will be asking questions in the very near future.

Doctor Whale asks her a few questions about her symptoms. Inquires whether she remembers to take her vitamins, and Regina is proud to report that she does.

Regina expresses her concern about "over eating" but doctor Whale establishes right then and there that she follows the weight curve perfectly.

That elicits an "I told you so" from Maleficent.

But Regina still has some doubts about her eating habits, so to be on the safe side doctor Whale hands her a list over things that are good for her.

"If you don't have any further questions, I think we should see how baby is doing."

"And how many babies there is," Regina says a bit darkly as she hops onto the hospital bed.

Maleficent snickers quietly.

Regina lifts her shirt up and shivers slightly when doctor Whale spreads the cold gel on her stomach.

"I don't remember it being this cold," she comments.

"I do," Maleficent teases lightly and takes her hand.

"Okay, lets see…" Doctor Whale says as he runs the ultrasound wand over Regina's stomach.

Both Regina and Maleficent watches the screen intensely. At first there's nothing. But then they see the tiny, grainy blob on the screen and hear the reassuring _ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum_ sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"And there's only one this time?" Maleficent asks just to be sure.

"Only one." Doctor Whale smiles. "And he or she is doing splendidly.

"Wonderful," Regina says a bit timidly. The hormones make her emotional, and if not careful, she might just start blubbering. In front of Doctor Whale. Imagine that.

Maleficent probably knows her state of mind. She squeezes Regina's hand a bit tighter.

"Well, everything looks fine," Doctor Whale says as he wipes the gooey stuff of Regina's stomach. "But there were some issues with your blood pressure during your last pregnancy, isn't that right?"

"Yes, but that was a twin pregnancy," Regina defends.

"That may be, Madam Mayor. But I would still like to keep taps on it. Just to be sure that everything is going smoothly with you and baby."

Regina can't very well argue with that, so she has to endure getting her blood pressure taken. And her blood pressure is fine. She does her best not to triumph.

"You should be good for another month," Doctor Whale says. "Remember to get lots of fluid and rest when you feel the need to."

"Could you say that a bit louder please?" Maleficent mutters quietly.

Regina glares at her.

Doctor Whale instructs them to watch out for extreme dizziness and then he hands them a bunch of pamphlets along with the sonogram picture.

They schedule the next appointment for next month, and just like that, Regina's first ultrasound appointment is done.

They treat the sonogram picture like it's a golden treasure (which it is), but Regina stuffs the pamphlets away in a drawer.

Maleficent reaches an eyebrow. "What have those pamphlets ever done to you?"

Regina shrugs. "They all involve giving birth in the hospital, and I was thinking maybe…" she hesitates. She doesn't want to make Maleficent concerned. Especially given how and where Jonathan came into this world.

"Yes? You can share your ideas with me, my darling," Maleficent says gently and her long arms loops around Regina.

"I was thinking I'd like to have the baby here." Regina says.

"I see."

"I didn't really like all the monitoring and poking around when I was in the hospital to have the twins. And I think it would be a lot less stressing to have the baby in my own home. Where I feel comfortable."

"Well, if that's what you want, my darling, I see absolutely no problem with that," Maleficent says and drops a kiss on her hair.

"Really? It wouldn't be upsetting for you? I know how worried you get…"

"You're right, I worry about you," Maleficent agrees and chuckles slightly. "And it's possible that I might be overdoing it a little from time to time…"

"You've got _that_ right," Regina mutters.

"Don't be cheeky darling. You know how that ends for you." Maleficent threatens.

Regina once again feels deeply sad that she doesn't feel up for sex. She might even be pouting a little.

Maleficent laughs. Once again, she demonstrates her ability to read Regina's mind when she says: "It'll come back, my darling."

"I hope you're right," Regina says darkly.

"…But as I was saying, if you want to give birth here, that's what you'll do." Maleficent says firmly. "I don't like hospitals anyway."

"Me neither," Regina half-chuckles.

Maleficent rests her warm hand on Regina's stomach.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


	71. Week 9

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Week 9**_

She's supposed to be working.

She's _trying_ to work.

Her mind wants to work.

But her body wants to sleep.

And it would appear that her mind is losing _that_ battle.

Regina leans back in the office chair and glares at the pile of papers in front of her. She feels tempted to set the papers on fire instead of doing her job. Everything annoys her these days. Her hormones are racing and everyone around her feels the brunt of her mood swings. She tries to keep her irrational anger at bay when the children are around, for the mostly she keeps her mouth entirely shut when the little dragons are around, but she doesn't quite succeed when it comes to Maleficent. She constantly snaps at the dragon. And immediately regrets it afterwards. Until she does it again.

That's why she "escaped" to the office today. To avoid snapping at Maleficent. She may be annoying from time to time, but she definitely doesn't deserve the treatment Regina's been giving her lately.

Regina knows that her racing hormones and mood swings will get better once she reaches second trimester- it would appear that everything gets better in second trimester- and she tries her best to stay patient. Tries to remind herself that this part of the pregnancy won't last forever. The fatigue will get better. Her exhaustion will lessen. Her aching breasts will get better.

But deep down she feels guilty about how she's been acting lately. Her attitude is horrible. She has never required an attitude adjustment more than she does right now.

She's surprised Maleficent has given her one already. But of course, Maleficent has been nothing but sweet and patient with her.

And that only annoys Regina further. What happened to dragon tempter? Why the hell can't Maleficent _challenge_ her?

And then she feels guilty again. Why the hell is she so eager to pick a fight with her wife?

 _I'm hopeless_ , Regina dully acknowledges. Her temperament is as stable as a rollercoaster. When she's not angry, she's weepy. Yesterday she cried over a commercial. _A commercial_. And she had been terribly embarrassed over it afterwards. Since when does she cries over kitten commercials?

Regina rubs her temples. She's getting a headache. It would appear she's getting _every_ single pregnancy symptom there is. Maybe she hasn't eaten enough. She finds the not-so-hidden bag of chips in her drawer and starts munching. Mmm. That's better.

Maybe she should take a little break. Regina stands from the chair and brings the bag of chips over to the couch with her. She's getting tired again. With a quiet groan she lies down on the couch. She rubs her stomach slightly. She's beginning to show a little. Not much. Nothing that leads to questions yet, but her clothes are definitely getting a bit tighter.

Regina closes her eyes and tries to relax, but she only ends up thinking about how hellish her behavior has been the past week. She's been acting like a right bitch. An old hag. Or a very angry queen.

 _I'm an awful wife_ , Regina thinks to herself. Mal has been nothing but sweet and patient and incredibly attentive in every way. And this is how Regina thanks her? By snapping at her and act like Maleficent can't do anything right.

 _Somebody ought to lock me up until this baby is born. That way I wouldn't be able to snap at anyone._

Maybe she should just seal herself off in her vault for nine months. Regina almost snorts at that. She really can't remember her temper being _this_ bad when she was pregnant with the twins.

 _Maybe I was too busy being amazed and surprised_. She thrusts her hand into the bag of chips and crunches another one between her teeth.

Perhaps she should stop eating and take a little nap instead. Maybe that would do her some good. Doesn't everything look better after a nap? Maybe her attitude will get better after she had a nap.

She has no trouble with finding sleep. That's how fatigue works. She can sleep pretty much everywhere. And all the time. Even on the too small couch in the office.

Her dreams are messed up. This time she dreams about drowning in chips. Maybe that's her punishment for being snappy.

She isn't sure for how long she sleeps. Maybe a few hours. Or maybe just for five minutes. But either way, Maleficent is sitting nonchalantly on the desk when Regina wakes up.

"Hi?" Regina says slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're resting like you're supposed to," Maleficent smiles. "But I can see that you are."

"How long have you been here?" Regina inquires.

"Only ten minutes or so. I didn't quite have the heart to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

Regina laughs bitterly. "I'm not so sure I deserve to be peaceful."

"Why ever not?" Mal asks and raises an eyebrow.

Regina almost snorts again. Does Maleficent really have to ask?

"I've been a crappy wife lately," the brunette explains. "I'm sorry."

Maleficent hops of the table and strides over to Regina. "Darling," she says sweetly as she kneels down to be in eye level with Regina. "You're _pregnant_. You're entitled to…"

"No. I'm not." Regina says firmly. "Being pregnant is not an excuse for acting like a bitch."

"That's enough," Maleficent scolds. "I will not hear you call yourself that."

"Why not?" Regina scoffs. "It's the truth."

"Don't force me to take you over my knee," Maleficent warns and chuckles.

"You would find that horrible, wouldn't you?" Regina says a bit gloomily. She doesn't like when she's like this. This snappy behavior definitely doesn't suit her.

"Don't be upset," Maleficent soothes and cups her cheek. "You're just a little tired right now, that's all."

"Yes, but I'm taking it out on _you_ , and that is not okay." Regina mutters and feels to her horror how her eyes wells up. _Again? This is getting ridiculous_.

Maleficent instantly sits down on the couch and takes Regina in her arms. "Don't upset yourself, my darling." She says gently as she strokes Regina's cheek. "There's no harm done."

Regina feels every bit underserving and admittedly, ever so slightly embarrassed as she asks: "You wouldn't happen to have a handkerchief, right?"

That elicits a slight chuckle from Maleficent. She does in fact have a handkerchief, and Regina willingly accepts the white cloth.

"Thanks." She mutters and dabs her eyes.

"Maybe I should bring you back home, so you could get a proper rest," Maleficent muses. "We can't have you upsetting yourself like this. It's not good for the baby. Or you."

"I'm fine. I'm just irrationally emotional," Regina mumbles.

"And it's not even a kitten commercial," Maleficent says and flashes her a little smile. "I hereby forbid you to be emotional over anything besides kitten commercials."

Regina laughs wetly at that. "God, this is ridiculous."

"Get your chips. You're done working," Maleficent says firmly.

And Regina knows better than to argue.

Twenty minutes later she's curled up in their bed with a very overprotective dragon next to her. Maleficent insists upon staying with her. Just to "make sure she's okay".

"Now I've worried you," Regina observes. "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention."

"Will you stop apologizing," Mal says and rolls her eyes.

"No," Regina scoffs. "There's no excuse for being a bit-"

 _Swat, swat, swat._

Maleficent was definitely not smacking her very hard, but Regina still squeaks in surprise.

"Consider that your last warning. Now hush," Maleficent laughs.

"Fine. I'll stop."

"Good."

"That was nice." Regina says nonchalantly.

Maleficent splutters slightly. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm." Regina giggles slightly. In fact it was _very_ nice. Maybe the nap can wait a little. Maybe she can muster up the energy to….

She leans in and kisses Maleficent.

Maleficent returns the kiss, but she chuckles slightly when Regina tries to flip them.

"I appreciate the effort, my love, but I think you're tired."

"I can do this," Regina insists.

"I'm sure your mind is more than up for it. But I think your body might be tired."

Regina frowns a little. "You don't want to?"

"Always," Maleficent assures with a little laugh. "But I have a feeling your fatigue would appreciate if rest is the only thing happening in the bedroom right now."

"Alright." Regina drops all her intentions without much of a fight and curses her non-existent sex drive.

Maleficent's arms wraps around her once more. "Lily's been asking questions," she tells Regina.

"Oh yes? And what have you told her?" Regina replies sleepily.

"Nothing. We agreed to keep it a secret until you reached week twelve. I'm surprised that flake of Snow can keep her mouth shut."

Regina chuckles. "Me too. But maybe we should tell Lily and Henry."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm. My clothes are getting tighter anyway," Regina says and chokes down a yawn.

Maleficent snickers. "I _did_ see you wrestle with your zipper this morning."

"I might have to break out the comfy pants," Regina says. She both loves and hates the comfy not-quite-pregnant-enough-to-wear-maternity-clothes-yet-pants. She doesn't look pregnant when she wears those. She just looks like she's gained a few.

"I can't wait to see you properly pregnant," Maleficent says warmly.

Regina smiles and runs a finger over her not-quite-there stomach. "What do you think? Boy or girl?"

Mal outstretches a hand and places it on Regina's stomach. "Hmm, I'm not sure. My dragon instinct hasn't quite set in."

"I still say your so-called dragon instinct is bogus."

"But if I had to say something, I would say it's a boy," Maleficent continues and ignores Regina's comment.

"Really?" that surprises Regina. She has a hunch that Little Flame is in fact a girl.

"It's gonna be interesting to see who of us is correct."

"Yes, indeed."

"So, we can tell the children?" Maleficent asks and her eyes sparkles.

"Yes," Regina smiles. She knows how much Mal longs to make the pregnancy a public affair.

"Lovely. Maybe I should phone Lily right away."

But she makes very few attempts at getting out of bed.

A few days later, Regina facetimes Henry. He's busy with his studies in Boston, but he mentions something about coming home in fourteen days or so. It almost seems silly to tell him now when he's coming home in two weeks anyway, but Regina still lets him in on the secret, and her voice brims over with excitement when she announces that she's pregnant again.

Henry's face splits into a grin. "Seriously? I'm getting another sister or brother?"

"Yes," Maleficent confirms proudly.

"Wow," he grins. "I'm so happy to hear that! Maybe I should take monthly trips to Storybrooke," he grins cheekily at Regina. "Compare how much your stomach grows when I'm away."

"Don't be cheeky," Regina warns and Maleficent laughs.

"Have you told the others?"

"No, not yet. Well, Snow knows. She sort of… caught me throw up," Regina says halfheartedly. "But apart from her, no one knows yet."

Henry laughs and then demands to see the sonogram picture. Regina tries to argue that he's going to see it in two weeks any way, but he insists, so Maleficent grabs the picture and they show it to him.

Henry grins all over again and then asks his mother how she's feeling.

Regina assures him that apart from a bit of nausea now and again she's doing fine, just fine. She doesn't mention her tendency to bite off people's head.

And Maleficent doesn't sell her out.

After a while, and a bunch of other questions Henry says goodbye and gives Regina strict instructions to "take care of herself and Little Flame."

"Tomorrow I'm telling Lily," Maleficent vows.

"I hope she takes the news well."

"And why wouldn't she be over the moon at getting another little sibling, my darling?"

Regina shrugs. "Maybe she thinks we're too old."

"Well, I certainly feel as young as ever," Maleficent teases. "And you look like the nineteen year old girl who stumbled into my castle and wanted to learn magic."

"I am hardly nineteen years old. That was a long time ago."

"I see no difference, darling."

Regina rolls her eyes.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	72. Week 10

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 10**

 _Come on,_ Regina chants to herself. _Come on, come on, come on._

But the zipper doesn't budge. It's undeniable stuck where it is. Which is zipped halfway up.

She has officially reached the state where she can't zip her pants. _Hello there, baby bump._

Her shirts aren't too happy about being buttoned either. The buttons gapes and her blouses are _very_ snug across her chest.

 _Well, this is a problem_ , she acknowledges as she abandons the buttons in her blouse and tries the zipper one more time. _Come on, almost there_.

Nope. Absolutely nothing is happening. It feels like the battle is lost, but Regina has never been one for backing down. She takes a firmer hold of the zipper and tries one last time. She tries a new tactic and buttons the top button in her slacks instead. Maybe it'll be easier that way.

No such luck. The only thing she accomplices is having her air supply cut off. The button strains and it looks _very_ unflattering.

"God damnit," Regina mutters quietly as she continues to wrestle with the stupid zipper. Maybe she's stubborn for keep trying, but she can't possibly need to break out her maternity clothes, can she?

She's still fighting an intense battle with the zipper when the bedroom door open and Maleficent comes into the bedroom.

"Oh dear," the dragon comments warmly when she realizes Regina is in the middle of a battle.

"Oh, damn!" Regina mutters in earnestly and slightly more annoyed.

"Clothes not cooperating?"

"Clothes definitely not cooperating," Regina replies and opens the top button again. Phew. Now she can breathe. What a relief.

"Little Flame is making herself known." Maleficent chuckles.

"Yes, it would appear so. She _could_ have waited a few more weeks." Regina tries the zipper _one. Last. Time,_ but absolutely nothing happens. Battle lost.

Regina sighs deeply. She can't get annoyed over this. She can't get annoyed over a physical sign of Little Flame. But she obviously has to wear something else.

"Okay, screw this," she says and unzips the slacks and unbuttons her blouse. She wiggles out of both items and stands in her underwear for a second as she considers what's next.

Maleficent tilts her head as she looks at Regina.

"What?" Regina demands and raises an eyebrow.

"You look beautiful."

"I'm not wearing anything," Regina says flatly.

"Exactly." Maleficent flashes her a crooked smile.

Regina shakes her head and grimaces slightly as she peeks inside the closet to find something appropriate. _Ouch._ Round ligament pains are well… Painful. Admittedly, not as bad as when she was pregnant with the twins, but still. She tries her best just to go with it. As much as you can do with your abdomen stretches to make room for baby, that is.

She finally finds something appropriate. A burgundy dress with a bit of room. That'll have to do for now. She refuses to break out her pants with "stretchy" waistband already. It's too soon.

Regina pulls the dress over her head. "Zip me up?" she asks over her shoulder.

"Of course." Maleficent zips the dress up. "How's that?"

Regina smoothens the dress. "It'll have to do for now."

"Or you could just…"

"No," Regina interrupts firmly. "I'm _not_ gonna wear maternity clothes already. It would look silly."

But maybe it would be a very appropriate thing to do. Regina frowns slightly as looks at herself in the mirror. Her stomach is already curving nicely and it's beginning to look more like an actual bump and not a pouch.

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_." Maleficent chuckles. "I think it will rouse quite a few questions if you wear that."

Regina huffs. "Seriously, why am I showing already? I shouldn't be. There's only one baby in there."

"I started showing in my tenth week too," Maleficent says gently.

"Right. So you did." Regina ponders for a second. "Does it look like I'm pregnant, or does it look like I've just gained a few?"

"You obviously look like you're pregnant."

Regina isn't too convinced. "Are you just saying that because you know I'm pregnant, or…"

"Stop _obsessing_ ," Maleficent interrupts. "You look like you're pregnant, okay? Believe me, no one will question that."

Regina purses her lips slightly. Maybe that's a problem. They haven't announced her pregnancy yet. Maybe she shouldn't wear this dress. She reaches into the closet once more and finds a cardigan.

"Ahh, good old cardigan trick," Maleficent comments.

"Mmm, precisely," Regina says and chuckles a little. This reminds her of her previous pregnancy. She went to great lengths to hide her stomach back then too.

"You know what, maybe we should just tell people," Maleficent muses as her arms snakes around Regina's waist.

"But I'm not past the twelve week mark yet," Regina protests.

"Regina, my darling. This baby isn't going anywhere," Maleficent says and gives Regina's stomach a fond rub. "Little Flame was made with magic, and it will protect her."

Regina doesn't respond to that. Mostly because Maleficent probably is right.

"I've planted her myself," Maleficent says wittily. "And I can assure you, the things I plant always grows roots."

"Stop comparing our child to a plant."

Maleficent chuckles. "But I think you get the point, don't you?"

"This baby isn't going anywhere," Regina echoes.

"That's right. She isn't," Maleficent says gently and plants a light kiss on the side of Regina's neck.

Regina shivers slightly at that. "That tickles."

"Does it indeed?" Maleficent says innocently and kisses her neck again.

"Stop it!" Regina protests and squirms.

Maleficent laughs and looks like she's about to tease again, but then the bedroom door opens, and two little dragons comes storming in.

"Jonathan is crying," Emerald announces.

"I can hear that," Regina says. "Have you two been teasing him?"

"Noooo," Emerald says but her gaze flickers.

"Emerald," Maleficent coaxes.

"A little bit?" Emerald admits.

"You shouldn't do that," Regina admonishes. "Teasing isn't nice."

"But it was just a little bit," Amelia says.

"That doesn't matter," Regina says. "It's still not a nice thing to do."

"Sorry…"

Regina and Maleficent shares a look and Mal shakes her head slightly.

"I'll get him," Regina says and scurries out of the bedroom before Maleficent gets the chance to argue.

After consoling one little dragon and receiving a scolding from the bigger dragon for lifting, Regina heads down to the town hall.

She quickly goes over the paperwork. There isn't much to do here today. So she ends up looking closer at that silly pregnancy app Maleficent so kindly has installed on her phone. Regina isn't sure why. She doesn't need an app to keep up with her pregnancy.

But still, it's rather interesting to see how baby is developing. According to the app, Little Flame is the size of a strawberry. A strawberry. Regina chuckles slightly.

She's reading all about how the baby is developing while she munches on a piece of chocolate. She has a twinge of nausea, and the piece of dark chocolate helps quite a bit. She feels a little guilty for snacking so early after breakfast, but doctor Whale _did_ say she should eat what she wanted _when_ she wanted, so snacking it is.

Her stomach rumbles approvingly. Or maybe it is Little Flame who's hungry.

Regina scoffs. Even this silly app recommends her to start considering maternity clothes. _It's way too early_.

She scrolls down a bit and almost chokes a little on the piece of chocolate. "Learn all about your morning sickness". _No thanks, I'm already learning plenty as it is._

Maybe just reading about it triggers her. She certainly feels queasy again. Regina puts the chocolate down and takes some deep breaths. She's not downright nauseous, just queasy. But of course, that's annoying enough.

Regina waves her hand and a bottle of orange juice appears in front of her. For some reason, she _craves_ orange juice these days, and their fridge has become a regular stash of said beverage.

She decides to drop the app for today and reaches into her drawer once more. The pamphlets doctor Whale gave them has been moved to the office because of little hands getting everywhere.

Regina starts reading through one of the pamphlets. It mostly rambles on about what's good for her and what isn't. And there's a whole passage about the birth. Regina touches her small bump. She's not gonna change her mind when it comes to that. She still wants to give birth at home. In familiar surroundings. Right now, Maleficent supports her in that decision and Regina hopes that the dragon won't have second thoughts and get anxious about it when they get a bit closer to the birth.

And she doesn't want doctor Whale there this time either. She wants a midwife. A midwife and Maleficent. And that's it. She doesn't need no doctor hovering around her.

 _Beep-beep, beep-beep._

Regina puts the pamphlet down and checks the newly arrived message on her phone. It's a text from Henry. His messages have become more frequent since they revealed the pregnancy to him.

And this time he asks how Little Flame is doing.

Regina wittily responds that Little Flame is doing fine and dandy. And craves chocolate.

Henry is amused by that. Easy for him to be amused. He's not the one who's gonna end up whale sized.

After texting back and forward with Henry for a few minutes, Regina resumes her reading again. There's a very long passage about water birth in the pamphlet. Water birth. Hmm. Maybe that's worth considering. From what she reads, the warm water is supposed to be very calming, and less stressing for the baby.

 _I'll consider that._

Then she's interrupted again. This time by a knock on the door.

Regina puts the pamphlet down on the table and is prepared to magic it away. Just in case. "Come in."

Snow White pokes her head inside the office. "Busy?"

Regina almost scoffs. "Not even in the slightest. Come in."

Snow comes into the office.

"So, what brings you to my office, Mary Margaret?" Regina inquires and stands from her chair. She suddenly feels a bit warm and wiggles out of her cardigan.

"An invitation-" Snow pauses and smiles. "I think someone is starting to show a bit."

"Yes, the new situation is becoming more and more obvious. You were saying?"

"Right. David and I decided to have a dinner next weekend when Henry is coming home from college. It's been a while since the whole family has been together."

"And now you're here to inquire whether Maleficent and myself are available?" Regina guesses.

"Yes, exactly."

"Well, I can only speak for myself," Regina quips. "And I just so happen to be available next weekend."

Snow smiles. "And that means Maleficent is coming too. I doubt she would let you go alone."

"No, I suppose she wouldn't."

"How are you feeling? Is the morning sickness better?"

"No," Regina says gravely. "It's becoming quite the event every morning."

"It'll get better."

"So I've heard. I'm still waiting."

"You know, some people say that bad morning sickness means you'll have a daughter," Snow smiles.

"That sounds like humbug to me," Regina says flatly. But she can't quite suppress a little smile.

"Have you and Maleficent considered any names yet?"

"No," Regina half-chuckles. "That's way too soon."

"Maleficent wants the baby named after her, right?" Snow jokes.

"I'm sure she would be delighted." Regina says dryly. "She's certainly full of herself enough to…"

"Pardon me, my darling?"

Regina turns around. Obviously, Maleficent chose _this_ moment to transport to the town hall.

"Hello, Snow," the dragon acknowledges before turning to Regina. "You were saying?"

"Nothing," Regina says perfectly innocently.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Strange. I could have sworn you were speaking ill of me."

"I would never do that."

Snow chuckles. "Well, now that you're both here, I might as well make sure both of you are coming for dinner next Friday."

"We are. If Regina feels up for it," Maleficent says.

"Of course I feel _up_ for it," Regina snips. "I'm not some china doll."

"And did I ever say you were?"

"You implied it."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

" _No_ , I didn't."

Snow laughs. "Ladies, ladies. Don't start fighting."

Regina holds her tongue. It's very possible that her temper is flaring up again. Woops.

After discussing a few details about the dinner Snow leaves, and Maleficent turns to Regina again: "So, what were you saying about me, darling?"

Regina's sudden moodiness melts away at that, and she grins. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Maleficent. "To me, it sounded like you were being rude."

Regina grins again. "Maybe I was." she admits and then challenges: "What are you gonna do about it?"

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Dangerous question, my darling."

"Oh yes?" Regina drawls and surprises herself by going along on their little game. She might not feel "up" for sex, but flirting is different.

"Well, you know how much I like danger," she teases.

"You're a bad girl," Maleficent says plainly.

"Am I?" Regina teases playfully and takes a step closer to Maleficent.

"A _very_ bad girl," Maleficent assures.

"I'll ask again, dragon. What are you gonna do about it?"

Maleficent answers that question by kissing her, and Regina finds it's to be a perfectly acceptable way to spend her morning.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


	73. Week 11

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 11**

She feels warm.

That's Regina's first thought when she wakes that morning.

And the reason is fairly obvious.

Maleficent is acting like an octopus this morning. It feels like she's grown several new arms during the night.

But apart from feeling a little warm, this is all very nice. Regina turns around. Maleficent is still asleep, but Regina reckons it won't be along before the dragon wakes up. She always knows when Regina is awake.

"Mmm," Maleficent mutters.

Regina chuckles. She was right. Maleficent is waking up.

Regina pushes Mal's hand away from her small baby bump. It's very nice, but it's also kind of warm.

Maleficent mutters something again, and then she opens her eyes and looks at Regina.

"Good morning," Regina smiles.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Excellent," Regina chuckles. "You know, you don't have to ask me that every morning."

"Yes, I do." Maleficent says plainly. "I have to make sure you and Little Flame are okay."

Regina chuckles again. They're quite entangled this morning. Their legs are nicely entwined.

And for once, Regina doesn't mind it. Nor does she feel particularly nauseous. She tilts her head slightly. Maleficent looks beautiful this morning. She took a shower last night, and after air drying, her hair is completely curly. Regina reaches out and wraps one of her blonde curls around her fingers. So soft. Her hair smells so good. And so does the rest of her for that matter. She releases the curl and brushes her fingertips over Maleficent's bare arm.

Mal raises an eyebrow.

Regina feigns innocence as she continues to skate her fingers up and down Maleficent's arm. How long has it been since she last paid her wife any attention? She certainly hasn't been in the mood for quite a while now, but it would appear that that's changing. About time. Regina snuggles closer and presses a light kiss to the side of Maleficent's neck.

Maleficent shudders slightly. "What are _you_ up to, little one?"

"I'm just saying good morning," Regina says lightly.

"You have an interesting way of saying good morning."

"Should I stop then?"

"No. Definitely not."

That's what I thought," Regina chuckles as she brushes her lips against Maleficent's.

Maleficent immediately returns the kiss and her fingers disappears into Regina's tousled hair.

 _Oh, this is nice_. It would appear her libido is coming back. _Finally_. Regina has every intention of taking advantage of that. She shifts slightly until she's on top of Maleficent.

And Maleficent seems rather delighted. "Why, hello there."

"Hi," Regina chuckles. "This okay?"

"A little more than okay, I should say." Maleficent says warmly and her fingers skates up and down Regina's back.

Regina dips down and kisses her again. Their legs entwine and Maleficent teasingly rubs her foot against Regina's calf. The dragon is obviously delighted with Regina's little morning surprise.

And Regina feels quite ecstatic over this shift in her hormones. After enduring nausea and fatigue, this is a most welcome surprise. Not taking advantage of it would be a _shame_. She lets her hands roam freely without breaking the kiss. Maleficent shudders a little at that, and her fingers leaves Regina's shoulders and pushes her dark hair away from her face instead. But only for a while. Soon Regina feels Mal's warm fingers on her back, on her shoulders, fumbling with the thin straps of her nightgown, and then Mal's hands are on her front instead, lightly cupping Regina's growing breasts. She's barely grazing them. She knows full well how sensitive they are these days.

 _Oh, it's been too long since we had a morning like this one_. Regina shifts slightly. She wants this nightgown off right now. And she wants Maleficent's nightgown off too. But given how nicely things proceed, it will only be a matter of time before that happens.

Maleficent smirks up at her as Regina begins rucking her nightgown up. "It's been too long, my darling."

"Mmm, I know. Let's rectify that right now," Regina murmurs. Maleficent's hands replace her own.

"Let _me_ ," Maleficent insists huskily. "You're supposed to relax, remember?"

Regina chuckles. Maleficent uses some cute excuses for wanting to take Regina's clothes off herself, _but if that's what she wants, then by all means…_

"Mommy!"

Regina blinks. The mood completely disrupts thanks to the little voice calling out to them.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!"

Maleficent completely deflates underneath her. "I love our children dearly, but…"

"That was ill timing," Regina agrees.

"Mommy!"

Regina finally identifies the voice as Emerald's. "We'll be right there, baby." she assures. She tries to quieten her annoyance as she climbs off Maleficent and adjusts the straps on her nightgown.

"That was _cruel_ ," Maleficent mutters.

"Quite." Regina says plainly. And it was especially cruel because she knows there will be no "re-match" later. They're going to Snow and David's dinner, and by the time they get back home, Regina will be exhausted and conk out before Mal is finished brushing her teeth.

Yes, the interruption was cruel.

Regina climbs out of bed and shrugs a robe on. She quickly runs a finger through her hair to make sure it doesn't look _too_ crazy.

Maleficent looks incredibly glumly as she stands from the bed and slips into her own robe. "So much for morning surprises."

"A few more seconds and the surprise would have been on us," Regina mutters. The twins, and especially Emerald has a habit of bursting into the bedroom without knocking. Thank god for magic. That has saved them a few times already.

"Fortunately, it didn't come to _that_." Maleficent says.

"And god forbid it," Regina replies. She would rather wait a thousand year than traumatize her children.

Maleficent chuckles slightly, but Regina, who has just shifted her weight from one leg to the other is less than pleased. That _hurts_.

"What is it? What?" Maleficent asks, immediately alarmed.

"Leg cramp," Regina explains and rubs her legs slightly.

"Oh. Must have been the awkward position," Maleficent says innocently.

"Very funny, dragon."

They eat breakfast, Amelia and Emerald gets their cornflakes, Jonathan his oatmeal and Maleficent opts for scrambled eggs this morning. Regina chooses one bagel with butter and a glass of orange juice. It's not a lot to go on, but she feels nauseous again.

"You need to eat more than just that," Maleficent admonishes.

"I will. Later." Regina says.

"Morning sickness?"

"Yeah," she admits and takes a gulp of her orange juice.

"Do you promise you'll eat later?"

"Of course."

"Ooof!" Jonathan interjects and waves his spoon around.

"I agree. Ooof." Regina mutters. Morning sickness is no fun.

"Jonathan, honey. That spoon is supposed to go in our breakfast. Not everywhere else," Maleficent points out and ducks when Jonathan waves the spoon dangerously close to her head.

"Don't hit mama with the spoon, Jonathan." Regina says. "Be careful."

"Ooof." Jonathan says again and dips his spoon into the oatmeal.

"Good boy," Maleficent praises and reaches out to smoothen Jonathan's mop of thick, black hair. He's still the spitting image of Regina.

"When are we going to see Emma?" Amelia asks.

"Later tonight. And we're not just going to see Emma, sweetie. Snow and David and Zelena and Killian will be there too," Regina answers.

"Emma!" Emerald pipes up and giggles into her cereal.

"Yes. Emma." Regina agrees.

"Why are our children so obsessed with the Savior?" Maleficent wonders out loud.

"I have no idea," Regina says flatly. "Maybe she used her savior powers on them?"

"If that's the case, she and I will have words," Maleficent mock threatens.

Regina snickers.

"HENRY!" Emerald suddenly bellows, so loud Jonathan drops his spoon and wails in surprise.

"Emerald, don't shout!" Regina says sternly. "You scare your brother. Henry isn't…"

But it would appear that she's wrong and Emerald is right. Henry _is_ standing outside. He's peering in through the window and he's grinning broadly.

"Henry!" Amelia squeals and hops off her chair, races into the hall and opens the door. Two seconds later, Regina and Maleficent can hear the little dragon's enthusiasm over seeing her brother.

Emerald soon abandons her cereal too and rushes into the hall to join her sister.

"Did you know he was coming today?" Maleficent asks and chuckles slightly as she tries to calm Jonathan.

"No. I was under the impression that he was gonna show up at the Charming's later." Regina says and stands from her chair to walk into the hall and greet her son. She gets dizzy when she stands, but this time she ignores it firmly.

"Hi mom," Henry grins when he spots Regina.

Regina smiles widely. It's been too long since he last was home, and it's like he continues to grow and mature the longer he's away. Her little boy is grown up. There's very little she can do about it, but sometimes it feels like she can't keep up. _I swear, I was packing his lunch box yesterday._

"Alright you two," Henry laughs to the two little dragons who are currently hugging his knees. "Let me say hi to mom, okay?"

They only reluctantly let him go, and Henry chuckles at their pout as he hugs Regina.

"It's so good to see you. You don't come home often enough," Regina mock scolds as she gives Henry a kiss on the cheek.

"School's been so busy," Henry says. "It's good to see you too, mom. You look like you're doing well." He chuckles as he nods towards her growing bump.

"I'm not complaining," Regina says warmly.

"And why should you?" Maleficent teases as she comes into the hall. "Nice to see you again, young man."

"Hey, Mal," Henry grins as he hugs his "step-dragon".

"Have you had any breakfast?" Regina inquires as they head back into the kitchen where Jonathan squeals loudly when he sees Henry.

"Uh no, not yet. I didn't want to stop on the way." Henry says as he tickles Jonathan's cheek

"Henry! You must be starving," Regina scolds. "Come and sit down and I'll fix you something."

"You don't need to fuss, mom." Henry protests as he sits down.

But Regina ignores that. She'll fuss as much as much as she wants to.

"Your timing is impeccable," Maleficent says to Henry. "Maybe _you_ can coax your mother into eating something."

Henry raises an eyebrow at Regina.

"I'm nauseous!" Regina defends. She knows full well when they're ganging up on her. "Leave me and my morning sickness alone please."

"What's morning sickness?" Amelia asks curiously.

Maleficent does her best to hide her grin.

"It's… nothing, sweetheart." Regina says. "Just boring grown up talk."

Amelia seems satisfied enough with that answer, but Henry snickers slightly.

After a while, Henry and Maleficent coaxes Regina into eating a bit more, and Regina manages to do so. Hopefully it will stay down this time.

Regina is delighted at Henry's surprise visit, and the hours flies by. They don't do anything in particular. They just talk and catch up, and Henry asks a boatload of questions about the "newest addition to the family".

Suddenly, the day has gone by and they head over to the Charming residence.

Regina is beginning to regret her quick answer to Snow last week. Because to be honest, she's so damn _tired_. It's possible she might have been better off staying at home with Netflix and a bag of chips. Or some cookies.

But what's done is done, it's too late to bail now. She might as well try and make the best of their night out.

The little dragons certainly are. If Regina didn't know better, she would say they have been eating sugar all day, but she knows they haven't. They're just very, _very_ excited about going out. Emerald has babbled on about a certain blonde sheriff all day. Henry finds that to be adorable, but Emerald's fondness for Emma still puzzles Regina.

"Let's hope the next one will like _us_ better," Maleficent says and chuckles.

"Shush," Regina admonishes. "We're in public."

"Right. My apologies."

"Yeah, mom. When are you planning on announcing it to the rest of the family?" Henry inquires and chuckles.

"Soon." Regina says vaguely. She actually finds it kind of nice that her pregnancy is a secret.

"I'm surprised you've been able to keep your mouth shut for this long," Henry teases and grins at Maleficent.

Maleficent huffs. "Excuse me? I am perfectly capable off..."

"You were the one who spilled the beans the two previous times," Regina interrupts dryly.

Maleficent tries to defend her actions right until they reached the Charming residence. Then she shuts up and finds her politest smile instead.

Regina presses the doorbell and it doesn't even take ten seconds before Snow appears smiling in the door.

"Come in, come in," the princess says and hugs her grandson. "We've missed you, Henry. You don't come home often enough."

Regina suffocates a chuckle and then turns to Emerald and Amelia: "Say hi to Snow, girls."

"Hi aunty Snow," Emerald and Amelia says sweetly.

"Hello little dragons," Snow chuckles and ruffles both Emerald and Amelia's hair. "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah!" both Amelia and Emerald squeals.

Regina sighs. The little dragons are always hungry. They inherited their appetite from Maleficent, that's for sure.

"Good, good. Why don't you head inside?"

They don't need to be told twice; the little dragons race off, and Regina's scolding about not running is completely lost.

"High on sugar. And we didn't even give them anything," Maleficent mutters.

Henry snickers as he follows his little siblings inside.

"And hello you two," Snow smiles to Regina and Maleficent. And then she reaches out and snatches Jonathan out of Maleficent's arms. "Hello Jonathan. How are you doing tonight?"

Jonathan flashes Snow a drippily smile in return and tries to pull on the shiny necklace around her neck. Like Amelia and Emerald, he can't resist shiny objects.

They head inside. Emma and Killian are already there, and the twins are currently hanging around Emma.

"Don't crowd Emma. That's not a nice thing to do," Regina says tiredly. It would appear that she hasn't quite beat the fatigue yet.

"They appear to be quite overexcited tonight," Maleficent comments and adjusts her tie where Jonathan has pulled a bit.

"I don't mind," Emma assures. "You guys all good?"

"Couldn't be better," Maleficent replies and her arm snakes around Regina's waist.

Emma raises an eyebrow at Regina. "You look a little tired, Madam Mayor."

"You would be tired too if you had three young children." _And is pregnant with number four_. She doesn't say the last part out loud. She just settles for hugging Neal.

"Touché," Emma snickers and hugs Henry one more time.

David comes into the living room and offers all of them a glass of wine.

Regina finds herself to be in a dilemma. She can't have wine. But won't it raise questions if she says no?

"No wine for us," Maleficent says before Regina gets the chance to say anything. "We're trying a new habit aren't we, Regina?"

"Yes, that's right." Regina happily agrees.

 _Situation saved_. Nobody asks question about their new "habit", and suddenly there's a knock on the door. It turns out to be Zelena. The last arriving guest.

"Sorry for the delay," the redhead says. "Robyn had a dress emergency, hadn't you, little munchkin?"

Robyn nods slightly. "Hello, aunt Regina!"

"Hello there," Regina smiles and ruffles the child's blonde hair.

With Zelena and Robyn there they all sit down at the table. The conversation goes above Regina's head, though. She's currently trying to stay awake.

"I asked you if you were sure you were up for this," Maleficent whispers in her ear.

" _Of course_ I'm up for it," Regina hisses back. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"What are you two whispering about?" Zelena asks and smirks a little.

"Nothing." Regina dismisses.

She tries to "zone back in", and she does. Just in time to hear Emma, who's discussing something regarding Leia with Killian say: "I'm just saying, you never know what's gonna happen in a week, or a month. Or next year for that matter."

Regina smiles a little. She actually has a pretty good idea about what's gonna happen next year.

 **To Be Continued….**


	74. Week 12

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 12**

 _Bad. Terrible. No. Out of the question. Even worse. Absolutely not_

Regina sighs gravely. This is hopeless. Her mission had been to just quickly pop into the store, buy a few things and then be gone again.

But Storybrooke doesn't have a lot to offer when it comes to maternity clothes. And the selection of "sensible" bras are even worse.

 _Why did I get rid of so much of my old maternity clothes anyway_?

Regina sighs again. _Oh right. Because you thought you would never get pregnant again_.

Well… Here she is. Twelve weeks along and in dire need of maternity clothes. Her "comfortable" pants aren't gonna cut it anymore. Her bump is only getting bigger, and she can't keep wrestling with her zippers anymore.

Regina rubs her temples. Is it another side effect from being pregnant, or is it perhaps pure frustration over the situation she's currently in?

Probably the latter.

 _I should just use magic and MAKE some suitable maternity clothes instead._ But deep down, she knows that's cheating. Using magic to get the clothes she wants is unnecessary. So she once again searches through the rack of clothes.

 _This is ridiculous. I already have plenty of things to do as it is_. She has to phone Doctor Whale and schedule her 16 weeks appointment, remind Emerald and Amelia to tidy their room (for the tenth time), return the books they borrowed for Jonathan at the library, come up with a birthday present for Henry, _and_ the vault could do with a clear out.

Maleficent was most unhelpful when Regina told her about all the stuff she needed to do. " _Just concentrate on growing our baby, my darling_." She said.

Pff. Regina scoffs. What a luxury that would have been.

She grabs a dress from one of the hangers. Hmm. That's… Actually a fairly decent dress. It's a lovely shade of red and there's room enough for both her growing stomach and two other things that also happens to grow a lot these days. To Maleficent's delight.

Encouraged by her success, Regina started pottering around in the clothes store with far greater enthusiasm than before.

She has moved away from the maternity clothes and is despairing a little over not being able to wear pretty bras for at least a while when she hears some shuffling behind her.

Regina turns around and sees Emma behind her. With two brand-new leather jackets hanging over her arm.

"Hey, Regina."

"Miss Swan. Stocking up on leather jackets?"

"You bet," Emma grins. "One can never have too many leather jackets."

"If you say so." Regina had her own opinion about leather jackets.

"Looking for something in particular?"

"Not really." She could have chosen to let Emma in on the secret right then and there, but it wouldn't really be fair given how Maleficent isn't here. Regina knows that the dragon is practically bursting to share the news.

"Oh. Just out spoiling the little dragons again?" Emma chuckles.

"My children are not spoiled," Regina denies. But that's a direct lie.

Regina is actually fairly satisfied with her shopping when she dumps the bags at home and then heads over to Granny's diner to order food for Maleficent. Regina already had lunch at home. She can't quite contain herself when it comes to food these days.

And Maleficent looks quite pleased when Regina comes into the store.

"My darling," she acknowledges.

"Hello there," Regina smiles and waves the lunch bag. "I've brought lunch."

"That sounds nice. Is your headache any better?"

"A little," Regina shrugs as she takes her coat off and reveals her now pronounced bump. Little Flame is growing quite nicely.

"You need to drink more." Maleficent says half-sternly and shoots the curve on Regina's stomach a fond look.

Regina grins cheekily. "I've been in this store for five seconds and you're already giving me orders."

"You love when I give you orders, darling."

"You're very presumptuous, _dragon_."

Maleficent smirks. "And you appear to be feeling better."

"Well, not having morning sickness all the time seems to be doing quite the trick," Regina quips as she leans in over the counter and pecks Maleficent's lips.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?"

"Not today," Regina sasses.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow at that. "Did you get any shopping done?"

"Mhmm," Regina answers. "The closet is overflowing with maternity clothes."

"Good." Maleficent chuckles. "And when are you supposed to pick Jonathan up from Lily's?"

"In an hour. Why?"

Maleficent smirks again as she comes around the counter. Her long fingers lands on Regina's hips as she leans in and kisses Regina.

Regina has absolutely no problem with _that_. Now that the fog of morning sickness is finally lifting, she's feeling more like herself again.

Maleficent pulls her closer until they're pressed flush together. Regina has no problem with that either. Their kiss quickly goes from "half decent" to tongue and teeth, and suddenly Maleficent effortlessly lifts Regina onto the counter.

Regina raises an eyebrow and chuckles slightly when Maleficent comes closer to stand between her legs. "Easy, dragon."

"No," Maleficent says plainly and then grins cheekily. "You look good on top of my counter, darling." She kisses Regina again and her finger quickly lands in her dark hair.

"What about your lunch?" Regina interjects slightly breathlessly between kisses.

"Maybe I'll just have _you_ for lunch today."

That answer isn't terrible sufficient, but today Regina is willing to go with it. She's twelve weeks along and can feel something shifting. More specifically, her _hormones_. She seems to be more interested in things that doesn't involve conking out on the couch by five.

Maleficent's hands squeezes her hips slightly, and Regina wraps her legs around the blonde to keep her exactly where she is. Her arms winds around Maleficent's neck. This is _very_ nice, and she should ask Maleficent to skip lunch today. Maybe they should just take this to the backroom instead. They've done that before, and Regina would have no problem with doing it again. There's a _very_ sufficient bed in the backroom. But the floor would also do. Or against the wall. Or..

"Hrm, hrm,"

They break the kiss instantly and when Maleficent steps aside and stops blocking the view, Regina can see it's Killian Jones who has interrupted their…. _Lunch break_.

Regina actually feels more annoyed than embarrassed, really. _Great. Just great. Another failed attempt_. That's the second time within two weeks they've been interrupted, and Regina is suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to flick her wrist and transport Killian Jones far, far away.

"You ought to put a "closed" sign on the door if you don't want interruptions," the former pirate grins, and Regina completely agrees with him. They really _should_ have locked the door and shut the blinds.

Maleficent ignores his cheekiness. "How may I help you, pirate?" she asks silkily.

"I'm looking for an anniversary gift for Emma. Got anything in that department?"

"I'm sure we can find something appropriate," Maleficent says.

Regina hops off the counter. Maleficent has customers. She might as well head home.

She grabs her coat from the hanger and slings it over her arm instead of wearing it. Their little makeout session has made her feel awfully warm. Or maybe that's just her hormones.

"Are you leaving?" Maleficent asks while Killian inspects the selection of rings.

"Yes, I think I've done enough damage for one afternoon," Regina quips a bit darkly.

Maleficent appears to be sulking at that, but Killian chuckles jovially as he turns around.

"Good to see you, Madam Mayor," he says, and his grin widens as his eyes wanders towards the bump on Regina's stomach. "And your newest accessory."

 _Oh, shit_. Regina feels tempted to bang her head against the desk. _I completely forgot that people can actually see it now. Why didn't I wear a cardigan today? Or I could just have kept that stupid coat on._

"Don't go around and talk too loudly about it, pirate," Regina grumbles. "I don't think my sister would appreciate hearing it from you instead of me."

Killian grins again. "So, when are we getting the official statement then?"

Regina looks at Maleficent.

"I would say this week," Maleficent says and smiles a little. "Can't exactly run from it anymore, can you Regina?"

"Apparently not," Regina jokes as she shrugs her coat on. "See you tonight. Don't forget your lunch."

"Don't worry. I won't."

On that note, Regina leaves "The Dragon's Lair", despairing slightly over the interruption.

If only they had locked the door. And closed the drapes.

A few days later, Regina gives up and slips into a pair of her brand-new maternity pants. She can't keep wearing her usual pencil skirts. They're simply too snug. She had hoped her normal clothes would last a bit longer, but the maternity pants are _so_ comfortable. _And_ with elastic waistband. What a luxury.

That day they decide to have lunch at Granny's. Maleficent is taking a day off from the store. Amelia and Emerald are at kindergarten, but Jonathan is home and the almost two year old is full of energy and walks around on unsteady legs until Maleficent scoops him into her arms and places him in the stroller so they can head out. He's not satisfied with that and lets out this ear piercing wail.

"He's probably hungry," Regina guesses.

"Let's get going then. Are you ready my darling?"

"Mhmm," Regina says absentmindedly as she pulls slightly at the waistband on the maternity pants.

"They suit you," Maleficent assures.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You look beautiful."

"You're biased." Regina says flatly.

"No, darling. I'm _honest_." Maleficent corrects.

Regina rolls her eyes at that.

Jonathan wails again, and the sound is enough to make Regina and Maleficent leave the mansion in a hurry. And this time Regina leaves without her coat. If she's gonna wear maternity pants from now on, she might as well go all in. It's about time they let the rest of the family in on the secret anyway. Pretty soon she'll be thirteen weeks along.

So, they head over to Granny's Diner and find an empty booth. Jonathan is served his food, and he goes from wailing to munching happily on his toast.

It doesn't take long before their little lunch séance is interrupted by Zelena.

"There you are," she says as she with no further ado sits down next to Regina. "I was looking for you."

"Well, you've found me. How can I help you?"

"Do you have any plans this Friday?"

"Probably not. Why?" Regina inquires. The door to the diner opens and Emma comes inside along with Killian and Snow and David. Apparently, the Swan-Jones/ Charming clan are having lunch together today.

"I was considering having a night out at the Rabbit Hole," Zelena says briskly. "And I was wondering whether you would like to come along for once? If I can drag you away from your wife, that is."

Regina ignores that little teasing remark and says: "I'm afraid I can't."

"And why not?" Zelena scoffs. "It's gonna be fun. We'll have a couple of drinks and chat. It's been ages since we last did that."

"It has," Regina agrees. "And I'm all for chatting, but I can't have any alcohol at the moment."

Snow suddenly starts grinning when she gets what Regina is hinting.

"Why not?" Zelena asks and frowns slightly.

Maleficent looks like she's about to burst.

"I'm pregnant. Twelve weeks." Regina announces calmly and takes another sip of her tea. God, she misses coffee.

"No way," Emma grins. "Again?"

"Yes, miss Swan. _Again._ "

Maleficent chuckles and gives Regina's hand a soft squeeze.

"Have you told our son that?" Emma asks.

"Yes, Henry is aware of the situation."

"And he didn't even tell me," Emma teases. "Damn."

"I knew it too!" Snow announces proudly.

Killian grins as he gives Regina a wink, but he doesn't say anything.

"Planned or unplanned?" Zelena asks dryly. "I mean, you two do have a history of…"

"Planned," Maleficent interrupts. "Down to the last detail I dare say."

"Maleficent." Regina warns. "That's hardly important."

"Congratulations," David smiles.

"Yeah, congratulations you two!" Emma chirps in and grins.

"Thank you," Maleficent says for both of them. "We're very happy aren't we, Regina?"

"Very," Regina confirms and flashes her dragon a smile.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


	75. Week 13 part I

**Everything She Wanted**

 _ **Week 13 part I**_

Regina frowns when Maleficent comes into Granny's Diner. It doesn't add up for several reasons. First off, Maleficent shouldn't be at Granny's Diner _now_. She told Regina she was going to be busy at the store today, so it doesn't make sense that she shows up at Granny's in the middle of lunch.

And secondly, there's the expression on Maleficent's face. She looks quite... Distraught. And Regina can't get that to make sense either, because Maleficent was in an excellent mood when she left this morning.

Maleficent comes over to the table Regina is "sharing" with Snow, Emma and Zelena. The dragon bends down and kisses Jonathan on the cheek. The baby giggles in return, but that doesn't seem to lift Maleficent's spirit in any way. She still looks distraught.

"What's wrong?" Regina inquires and takes another sip of her orange juice. "You look like the world has come to an end."

"Yes, well. Maybe it has," Maleficent mutters.

Regina raises an eyebrow. That's not like Maleficent. Normally, Regina is the moody one of them.

"What's the matter?" Regina asks and sets the orange juice down. Now she's actually a bit worried about her dragon. What could have caused that look on Maleficent's face?

"I've got a new client," Maleficent mutters.

The mystery deepens. Regina can't think of a single thing wrong with that. Unless said client tried to come on to Maleficent of course. But Regina doubts that would cause sadness.

"And what's so bad about that?" Regina chuckles.

"In _Boston_." Maleficent says gravely.

"Okay?" Regina says. "So?"

" _So_ my new client has asked me to come to Boston with the goods." Maleficent groans and snatches the glass of orange juice and takes a sip.

"That's _my_ orange juice," Regina interjects. She's still craving orange juice. "I still fail to see the issue with it, by the way."

"You fail to see the issue?" Maleficent echoes.

"Yes," Regina says lightly. "You're getting a new client. Last time I checked, that's a good thing."

"But I can't possibly go to Boston _now_!" Maleficent exclaims so loud Jonathan drops the spoon he's playing with.

"Why not?" Regina asks as she swiftly ducks under the table and picks the spoon up. Before he can get upset about it, she gives it back to Jonathan. The baby immediately pops the spoon back into his mouth.

"Because you're _pregnant_!" Maleficent huffs.

Regina raises an eyebrow while Emma, Snow and Zelena all chuckles.

"And why is that an issue?" Regina asks carefully.

"I don't like the idea of leaving when you're pregnant..."

"You don't like the idea of leaving when she's _not_ pregnant either," Zelena interjects.

Regina ignores that and turns her attention to Maleficent instead. "I feel perfectly fine," she says very, very slowly. "And the baby is doing great too. You saw it yourself when we were at the doctor's..."

"I know, but..."

"There's absolutely no reason why you _shouldn't_ go to Boston," Regina interrupts.

Maleficent's blue eyes gleams dangerously. "And leave my pregnant wife alone with three young children? I don't think so."

Regina sighs deeply and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Will someone tell her she's overreacting?"

"I think it's sweet," Snow beams.

"Not really helping." Regina mutters and palms her forehead.

"But bad for business," Emma comments.

"Thank you."

"You're rubbing your forehead. Do you have a headache again?" Maleficent asks Regina. "Have you gotten enough fluid today? Eaten enough? Do you need to lie down?"

Snow chuckles again.

"No, what I _need_ is for you to stop coddling me!" Regina says exasperated. "I'm not sick. I'm pregnant. And I'm doing wonderfully. So will you _please_ stop acting like I'm some delicate little china doll who can't handle..."

"Okay!" Maleficent interrupts and holds her hands up in mock surrender. "I hear you."

" _Thank_ you."

"But I'm still not going to Boston."

Regina sighs gravely and counts to ten. _Don't murder your wife, you'll be sorry later_. "Yes you are."

"No. I am not." Maleficent says firmly.

" _Yes_ you are!" Regina counters. "Staying home is completely ridiculous! And it would only make me feel guilty."

"Guilty?" Maleficent raises an eyebrow.

"Knowing you were gonna miss a deal because of me certainly wouldn't make me feel good." Regina says plainly. The method she's using is absolutely cruel, but she knows it'll work. Of course Maleficent should go to Boston and make a deal.

"You really want me to go, don't you?" Maleficent says hesitantly.

"Of course I do," Regina answers. "Because you love your job. And you're very good at it. You're doing something good with your profound knowledge of gemstones. You've been making new clients every month."

Maleficent raises an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Are you _complimenting_ me, my darling? What has gotten into you? Has pregnancy softened..."

"I would not finish that sentence if I were you," Regina says gravely. "Believe me, I'm not above setting you alight right now."

"Somehow I doubt that," Zelena says and grins.

"Me too," Maleficent teases.

Regina opens her palm and makes a tiny flame appear.

"Ohhh!" Jonathan says and flaps his hands excitedly. "'ire!"

Regina levitates the fireball into the air only to catch it in her palm seconds later.

Jonathan giggles and reaches for the fireball.

"Careful, honey." Regina says gently.

"You can't possibly keep a dragon away from the fire, my darling." Maleficent comments.

Regina tosses the little ball of fire at Maleficent who swiftly catches it in her palm and makes it disappear.

"Forgive me, but I'm above throwing things at a pregnant woman." Mal says dead seriously.

"How noble of you." Regina says flatly.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow at Regina's tone, and Regina knows exactly why. She's being _cheeky._ And whether they're in public or at home, Maleficent always reacts to it somehow.

And this time too. Maleficent leans forward slightly and looks Regina in the eye. Regina boldly returns Maleficent's stare. She feels rather challenging today. Maybe that happens in the second trimester. That would certainly make a nice change from all the nausea and fatigue. There hasn't been much opportunity for much else.

 _Come at me, dragon_. Regina almost chuckles.

Maleficent keeps the staring contest up and her eyebrow raises again as she smirks slightly. Her hand discreetly slips under the table and lands on Regina's thigh.

Regina almost inhales at that. _Oh my. I think my libido just returned_. That makes a nice change too.

Then Zelena clears her throat loudly.

Regina immediately comes back to reality. Oh, right. They're in public right now.

"So, when will you be going to Boston?" she asks in an attempt to banish all her "inappropriate" thoughts.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay." _Tomorrow morning._ That'll mean Maleficent will need her rest tonight. _unfortunately._ Regina wouldn't have minded spending the night doing something that doesn't involve much rest. But that's fun for another time. Maleficent needs to be well rested for her drive to Boston tomorrow.

"What?" Maleficent suddenly asks and raises an eyebrow. Clearly, she has picked up on Regina's little journey into her own mind.

"What?" Regina parrots. "I didn't say anything."

"Is something wrong?" Maleficent asks.

"No, not at all." she can't very well proclaim that her libido just reared its head for the first time since she found out she was pregnant. Zelena, Snow and Emma probably wouldn't appreciate that information.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Shouldn't you be heading back to the store?"

Maleficent sighs and glances at her watch. "Yes, yes I should." she stands from her chair and kisses Jonathan on the way. "I'll pick up the girls on the way home."

"Great."

Regina watches as she walks away, and she finds herself to appreciate the view a bit more than usual. Sure, Mal is always beautiful, but there's just something about her today. The way she walks. The way her golden curls bounces with each step. _She should wear her hair down more often. And that skirt... Why haven't I noticed how well it fits before now?_ Thinking about it, it's not just Maleficent's skirts that's rather well fitting. So was her blouse. Regina is pretty sure she saw the buttons straining. _It would be so easy to pop those buttons open. Literally. The slightest touch. Or maybe I didn't even have to touch. Maybe I could just use magic to_...

Zelena clears her throat again. "Are you done gawking at your wife anytime soon, or should we just come back later?"

Regina immediately blinks and snaps out of it. "I was not..."

"Could have fooled me." Zelena says dully.

"Shut up." Regina mutters.

Emma and Snow snickers.

 _If that's how second trimester is gonna be_...

Regina sighs a little.

Not having to think about picking the girls up gives Regina a few unexpectedly empty hours. So after Jonathan has been put down for a nap, she decides to take a bath. It's been a while since she last treated herself to one of those.

She quickly prepares the bath and slips out of her clothes. Her bump continues to grow steadily. At first, Regina thought she was gaining weight very fast, but thanks to that pregnancy tracker Maleficent installed on her phone, Regina knows that she's following the weight curve perfectly. That's good. Little Flame is growing like she's supposed to.

 _Or he_ , Regina reminds herself. She can't know for sure that it's gonna be a girl. As long as the baby is healthy. That's the most important thing.

She climbs into the bath and tips her head back. She rubs her stomach a little and mutters nonsense. Then she chuckles. She's already talking to the baby. It's definitely too early for that, but she can't quite help it.

"Let's hope I'm better at being home alone this time around," Regina says. She still remembers her irrational jealousy the previous time. It was so uncalled and so unfair to Maleficent. Regina was embarrassed for several days afterwards.

She'll do better this time. This time, she'll just be happy for Maleficent and nothing else. Like she's supposed to be.

She rubs a hand over her neck. She slept funny last night, and now there's a kink in her neck. But as she rubs the side of her neck her libido awakens once more. Regina sighs deeply. _Seriously? I'm not even touching... anything._ The touch had been innocent, and at first, she tries to dismiss it as nothing. She rubs at neck again. Heat flows down her spine and turns into a wetness that settles between her legs.

 _Great_. She's officially horny. There's no other way to phrase it. How _embarrassing_.

If there had been an actual reason for it, Regina would have been fine with it. But just by touching her neck, really? That's crazy.

 _Second trimester is gonna be fun_ , Regina thinks a bit sardonically to herself. And she doesn't get the time to do anything about it. suddenly, Jonathan lets out this wail that indicates he's been having some sort of nightmare, and Regina is out of the bathtub so fast Maleficent would have scolded her if she was here.

She might have left the bathtub, but the feeling of being a cat in heat sticks with her as she takes care of their youngest little dragon. Soothes him, plays with him, serves him an afternoon snack. Her hormones are officially racing. And it's a little bit aggravating, being turned on for no apparent reason.

She almost wishes she had to pick up the girls. Jonathan is too good at entertaining himself. Regina could have used the distraction. In fact, she will do just about anything to think of something else.

But thanks to her racing hormones, her mind is fixated on one thing and one thing alone. Damnit.

Regina sighs. She can already feel how second trimester is gonna unfurl. Of course, it's better than being nauseous and tired all the time. She obviously appreciates her new boost of energy. Anything else would be ungrateful.

 _If only I could stop thinking with my hormones and start thinking with my actual brain instead. That would be great. I thought Maleficent was the one with the insane sex drive. Not me._

She's still struggling when Maleficent comes home from work. And it doesn't get better when the dragon kisses her sweetly. That gesture is enough to make Regina crave more immediately.

"The little dragons ran into Emma on the way home and begged to spend the night there," Maleficent says, oblivious to Regina's mood.

"Really?" Regina says a bit strained. "And was Emma okay with that?"

"Absolutely," Maleficent assures. "And Leia was more than thrilled."

"Good. That's good."

"Where's Jonathan?"

"Down for the night. Or at least the next three hours or so."

Maleficent frowns as she brushes her fingertips against Regina's forehead. "You're a bit warm. Do you feel ill?"

"No, I'm fine."

Maleficent purses her lips slightly. "Maybe you should go to bed and let me handle..."

"I said I was fine," Regina dismisses. "Just a bit of a hot flash."

"Alright..."

Maleficent drops the subject, and Regina tries unsuccessfully to calm down. Nothing seems to work, and it only gets worse when Maleficent suggests that they sit on the couch and watch a movie for a while before going to bed.

Regina would have been fine with that if movie time just meant sitting and watching a movie together. But it doesn't, and she knows. To Maleficent, movie time equals snuggle time.

Regina grits her teeth and tries to relax as Maleficent wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer. Even that innocent touch is enough, and Regina tries with all her might to _just think about something else, damnit. Maleficent is going to Boston tomorrow. She needs her rest. Stop being so damn selfish._

But "things take a turn for the worse" when Maleficent starts playing with Regina's hair like she so often does. It's a habit of hers, and normally, Regina finds it to be mildly irritating, but obviously not tonight.

She inhales sharply as tingles erupts in her stomach. Then she becomes irritated at her overreaction and squirms away from Maleficent.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "What's with you tonight?"

"Nothing," Regina dismisses. "I'm just trying to watch the movie."

"Oh yes? And what's it about?"

"It's..." Regina pauses. Wow. She has no idea what the movie is about. That's how distracted she is.

"I thought so," Maleficent snickers. "Now spit it out. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"Say that one more time and I'll call doctor Whale and have him examine you," Maleficent threatens.

Regina lets out a dry laugh at that. "I don't think doctor Whale can fix this particular problem." _The thought alone._

"So there _is_ a problem then?"

"Yes."

Maleficent switches the movie off. "And what is the problem, my darling?"

"The problem is that I'm going insane," Regina snips.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow again.

"You... You keep _touching_ me, and my mind seems to swirl around one thing only, which is a bad thing because you're going to Boston tomorrow, and I would prefer if you were well rested for the drive, and you're not going to be that if..."

Maleficent interrupts her frantic explanation by slotting their lips together. The next second her fingers are in Regina's hair.

Regina returns the kiss. But only for a moment. Then she breaks it and tries to explain why they can't do this tonight.

Maleficent doesn't listen. Instead she flicks her wrist and transports both of them upstairs to the bedroom.

"How long have you been up for something else than rest?" she demands as her arms loops around Regina's waist.

"Since this afternoon," Regina admits. "It's been a nightmare."

"Why didn't you call me? Or even better, came and visited me in the store? That would have been delightful."

"You were busy preparing for tomorrow," Regina shrugs. "I didn't want to interrupt."

Maleficent practically scowls at her. "You're being foolish."

"No, I'm being practical."

Maleficent groans as she leans in and kisses Regina again. Her hands quickly wander from Regina's waist to her arse and Regina swallows audible at that.

And suddenly she's no longer standing anymore. Suddenly, she's been pushed down on the bed. Like she so often has been by Maleficent.

But the difference is that this time, Maleficent hesitates before positioning herself on top of Regina.

"Oh, sorry my darling," the dragon says sincerely as she affectionately touches Regina's bump. "I was being too rough with you."

"No, no. You're fine," Regina assures.

"I'll be gentler," Maleficent says firmly and completely ignores Regina's assurance. "In fact..." she quickly flips them, so Regina is the one on top.

"You don't have to..."

"Yes I do," Maleficent says plainly. "Now kiss me."

Regina does just that, but she very nearly looses focus when Maleficent gropes her rear again.

"Mmm!" she breathes.

Maleficent chuckles slightly as she gives her rear a squeeze. "You like that, don't you?"

"You know I do," Regina says. And she likes something else too. If only Maleficent would just...

 _Swat_!

Regina's "mmm!" goes slightly more breathes and her lead lolls back for a second. _That's what I'm talking about._

"I've missed doing that," Maleficent grins.

"I've missed that too," Regina says truthfully.

"Spoken like a true bad girl."

"Shut up."

 _Swat_!

"Ow," Regina laughs. "That _hurt_."

"You were being cheeky," Maleficent says. "Now _please_ take off your clothes."

"Is that an order... _Mistress_?" Regina teases.

"Careful," Maleficent warns. "Or we'll have a very different kind of night."

Regina snickers as she hikes her dress up and pulls it over her head. That could have been fun, but unfortunately, they don't have all night to play.

She quickly unhooks her bra and tosses it over her shoulder. Maleficent's hands are immediately on her body again.

"I'm cancelling Boston tomorrow," Maleficent mutters.

"No you do-ooon't," Regina replies and slurs slightly when Maleficent cups her breasts.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't," Regina says firmly as she wiggles slightly on Maleficent's lap.

"Watch me." Maleficent warns, but she quickly stops arguing when Regina unbuttons her blouse, slides it down her shoulders and then makes short process of the bra.

"That's better," Regina murmurs as she admires the view.

Maleficent smirks. "You're all riled up tonight, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Regina says plainly.

Maleficent chuckles as she kisses Regina again. Which is very nice and all, but Regina has something else in mind. She shifts and wiggles until she's the one beneath Maleficent. That's better.

"Regina..." Maleficent warns.

"It's fine," Regina assures.

"I'm really not interested in squashing..."

"You're not," Regina half chuckles.

Maleficent doesn't look too convinced, but she never the less kisses Regina again.

And it's absolutely perfect. Regina returns the kiss with all her might. Oh, it's been too long since they last did this. She gasps when Maleficent begins trailing her kisses lower. She kisses Regina's jaw, her neck, the soft spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

Regina lets out a little "mmm!" sound at that.

Maleficent smirks in return as she kisses her way down to Regina's chest.

Regina inhales sharply at that. _Oh god, that feels so good_. And she doesn't hesitate to tell Maleficent that.

Maleficent smirks again. "Do you..." she kisses the top of Regina's chest. "Have any idea..." she swirls her tongue over the areola. "How fucking gorgeous you are?"

Regina giggles breathlessly at that. That was a new one.

Maleficent clearly doesn't expect an answer, and Regina becomes unable to say _anything_ when the blonde's lips wraps around her nipple.

Regina needs something to hold on to. She reaches up and grabs the headboard for support. That elicits another groan from Maleficent who lifts her head briefly.

"I am _so_ not going to Boston tomorrow," the blonde murmurs. "I'm going to stay here with you. And we're not gonna leave the bedroom."

Regina giggles again. "Don't you want to make a beneficial deal?"

"No," Maleficent says plainly as she comes up to kiss Regina's neck again. " _This_ seems far more important."

Regina laughs. "You have a one track mind."

"Says the woman who's been horny all day."

"How dare you," Regina mocks. "It's hardly my fault my hormones are out of control."

"Oh believe me, darling, I _love_ your hormones."

"And I would _love_ if you could..." Regina wiggles her hips slightly.

Maleficent flashes her a rather mischievous smile. "Something like _this_?" she asks with faux innocence as she starts stroking Regina through her panties.

Regina's fingers tighten around the headboard. _Yes, that definitely works._

And it works even better when Maleficent finally rids her of the panties and trails her kisses lower and lower until she's right where Regina so desires her. Unable to control her reaction, she cries out sharply. Pregnancy has definitely heightened her senses in the most delightful way.

After a while, it's Regina's turn to revel in the sweet sounds she can draw from Maleficent's lips.

Regina looks up at her writhing wife. It really is a pity Maleficent is going to Boston tomorrow...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	76. Week 13 part II

**(A/N: In case anyone is wondering, the answer is "no". I'm never gonna stop this fanfiction. Ever. I love this pairing too much. This fanfiction will probably end up being a thousand chapters long :D oh, and by the way, this chapter is naughty. Don't like, don't read ;))**

 **Everything She Wanted**

 _ **Week 13 part II**_

Maleficent looks quite distraught when they rise from bed the following morning. She still doesn't want to go to Boston.

And honestly, Regina understands her reluctance. Last night was... Well, nothing short of amazing. But it came with a price though. She's awfully tired this morning and judging by the way she keeps hiding yawns behind her hand, the same thing applies for Maleficent.

"Shall I pick up the girls before I leave?" Maleficent inquires as they have breakfast.

"No, I'll collect them after you've left," Regina answers. "I doubt Emma and Killian are up yet."

Maleficent mock gasps. "And you think The Savior and her pirate succeeded in getting the little dragons to sleep in?"

"Yes, probably." Regina scoffs. "God knows Emma have some sort of hypnotic influence on them."

Maleficent smirks. "You look tired, sweet one."

"So do _you_ ," Regina retorts. "You look worse than I do."

"I doubt it," Maleficent drawls. " _I_ wasn't the one who begged for round two and three and four and..."

"Shut up." Regina interrupts. "You're talking too much when I'm tired."

"Are you getting embarrassed, little one?" Maleficent asks.

"No," Regina denies even though her cheeks tinges pink. She stands from her chair and carries her plate and cup over to the sink. She's done having breakfast now.

"I wasn't trying to embarrass you, darling."

"I'm _not_ embarrassed!" Regina denies firmly. "It's just..." she deflates. "My hormones are out of control."

Maleficent laughs gently as she cups Regina's cheek. "So I've noticed, my beauty. And have I informed you how utterly _delightful_ I find it?"

"It's embarrassing," Regina mutters.

"It's not," Maleficent says firmly. "It's crazily irresistible. And I shall _gladly_ take you for another spin when I get home..."

"Another spin?" Regina echoes and grimaces. That's definitely a new one.

Maleficent ignores that. "Would you like that, darling one?"

"You already know that I would." Regina mumbles, feeling utterly defeated.

Maleficent suddenly goes from cupping her cheek to pulling Regina against her almost roughly.

Regina gasps a little. God, that little ministration alone is enough to make the blood roll quicker in her veins.

"I'm staying home," Maleficent says plainly.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you're not."

"I _am_ ," Mal assures her as her hands wanders to Regina's backside. "Let's go back to bed this instant."

"It would have been nice, I'll give you that," Regina agrees and squirms a little. _God, stop touching my ass._ "But we can't exactly do that..."

"Stop contradict me," Mal mutters and gives her rear a squeeze. "And more importantly, stop being _right_."

"I'm always right, dear." Regina says as she wiggles out of Maleficent's grasp. "Now go. The sooner you'll leave, the sooner you'll get back."

"I suppose you have a point." Maleficent sighs. "Walk me out?"

"Of course."

They walk out to the Mercedes Maleficent has already packed and rigged up for the upcoming drive.

"Alright. I'll be off." Maleficent groans. "Give the babies a kiss for me?"

"Of course."

"And take care of Little Flame." Maleficent instructs and gives Regina's stomach a fond rub.

"I will. Don't worry."

"And," Maleficent continues. And now her tone is slightly more teasing. "Be good while I'm gone."

"I'm not sure I can promise you that," Regina sasses back.

"Oh, I'm sure you can, my darling. Otherwise the consequences will be most... _severe_."

Regina just laughs.

"I mean it," Maleficent threatens silkily. "I won't be too tired to give you an attitude adjustment when I get back."

"Maybe I should misbehave on purpose then," Regina says with faux innocence.

Maleficent's jaw tightens for a moment. "Alright, that's it. I'm dragging you right back upstairs and..."

"Yes, yes, yes, now get on the road." Regina waves her off.

"Don't be cheeky."

"Why not? It's _fun_."

Maleficent practically snarls at that as her arms loops around Regina once more. "Why is it that you have to be like _this_ when I have to leave town?"

"What? I'm just giving you something nice to come home to," Regina teases.

"If this is how it's going to be, I should get you pregnant more often."

Regina giggles at that and throws her arms around Maleficent's neck. She kisses the blonde soundly. And she doesn't feel like letting go anytime soon.

Neither does Maleficent. Her grip around Regina becomes tighter.

But eventually, they have to give up the kissing marathon. Eventually, Mal sighs gravely as she releases Regina's lips with a soft _pop_.

"Be good while I'm gone," the dragon repeats.

"No," Regina says plainly and grins. "You're just gonna have to live with the knowledge that I'll misbehave while you're away."

"You are in a _very_ good mood. And I hate you." Maleficent mutters.

"You know what," Regina says as she grabs Maleficent by her tie. "I don't think you do."

Maleficent groans and kisses Regina one last time. Then she finally gets into the car.

"Drive safely," Regina says.

"Of course," Maleficent stretches a hand out of the window and places it on Regina's growing stomach again. "Take care of our hatching."

"I will."

Maleficent withdraws her hand from Regina's belly and starts the engine. "I love you," the dragon says spontaneously.

"I thought you hated me."

Maleficent glares at her.

"I love you too," Regina quickly amends. She has a distinct feeling she doesn't say that often enough, and they really can't have that.

"You better." Maleficent chuckles. On that note she turns the Mercedes around and drives down Mifflin Street.

Regina keeps looking until she can't see the car anymore. Then she sighs a little. She's still not a fan of being home alone. Well, obviously, she has the little dragons to keep her busy, but she isn't good at being at home without her big dragon. She's not quite sure when she developed that problem, but she has a feeling it happened sometime before Maleficent moved into the mansion.

Regina chuckles a little. It was quite ridiculous, really. Before they moved in together, she spent almost every night at Maleficent's. And each morning, she told the dragon that she couldn't come back that night because bla-bla. But she always ended up going back anyway. A few times she simply transported. And Maleficent was delighted every single time.

 _I guess my addiction developed quite quickly_ , Regina muses to herself. _Seriously, how am I supposed to go to sleep tonight when one side of the bed is empty and cold_? _I'll have to bring in the little ones._ They would probably be overjoyed at getting to sleep in Regina and Maleficent's bed.

Regina sighs again. She's already missing her wife. She can already sense that she's gonna be miserable today. Great.

 _Well, I can't keep standing here and staring at the road like a moron._ It was time to get a move on. And that meant waking Jonathan and collecting the little dragons.

Regina goes back into the mansion and wakes Jonathan. The baby is for some reason incredibly cranky this morning, and he demonstrates that by throwing his bowl of oatmeal onto the floor as soon as he's presented with it.

 _Right then. It's gonna be that kind of morning. Splendidly._ Regina tells Jonathan that he's supposed to _eat_ the food. Not throw it. Then she scrapes the ruined food into the rubbish bin and serves him a new portion.

Jonathan immediately starts pushing the bowl. And he does it while staring Regina dead in the eye.

"Jonathan." Regina warns. "Don't throw the food. Mommy will have to get angry then, and I don't want to be angry with you."

"Bad." Jonathan says defyingly.

"It's not bad food, honey. It's _great_ food." Regina corrects.

Jonathan pouts.

"Well, if _you_ don't want it, Mommy will have to take it for herself," Regina warns and begins moving the bowel away from Jonathan.

"No!" Jonathan wails.

"Then _eat_ it, honey." Regina says gently. It might be a bit of a mean trick, but it works every single time.

Jonathan clumsily sticks his spoon into the oatmeal and begins to eat his breakfast messily.

"That's my boy," Regina praises and runs her fingers through his thick, black hair. "Good job."

Regina is rewarded with a drippily smile in return. Maybe it's not gonna be "that" kind of morning anyway.

"Are you ready to head over to Emma's and find your sisters?" Regina asks a little while later when Jonathan is finished eating, dressed and his wild hair has been tamed with a comb.

She's flashed another smile at that. Jonathan adores his sisters. And they adore him.

 _They'll adore the next one too_. Regina is certain of that. They haven't told Amelia and Emerald about the new baby yet. It's too soon. She's only thirteen weeks along. It'll have to wait a little longer. Otherwise Amelia and Emerald will be exited every single day and all the more disappointed when they find out that no baby will come for a long time.

"Come on, honey. Let's go."

They leave the mansion. It's not exactly a quick trip. Jonathan insists upon stopping every fifth second and look at the different rocks on the ground, and the different birds in the sky. Regina quickly grows impatient, but maybe this is good for her. She's supposed to mind her blood pressure and take things slow and all that.

"Bird!" Jonathan says and raises a pudgy finger towards the sky.

"Yes, that's right, honey. That's definitely a bird," Regina agrees with her son.

"'Mma!" Jonathan continues when they pass the Sheriff's station.

"Yes, that's right. Emma is working there," Regina confirms. _Why this endless fascination with Emma? I don't understand it_.

"'Mma!" Jonathan repeats and smiles. And suddenly, his chubby little legs have no trouble with running down the street. He's on a quest. A quest to find Emma.

Unfortunately, his excitement only results in him tripping. He let's out a wail so loud Regina is certain Maleficent can hear him.

"Oh, honey," Regina soothes as she bends down and picks him up. Maleficent would scowl if she saw her lift Jonathan.

"You're going too fast," Regina says gently. "Is it this knee? Let me see that."

His knee is only scraped slightly, but the littlest dragon is done walking. He wraps his pudgy little arms tightly around Regina, and Regina decides to abandon ship in advantage. If Jonathan doesn't want to walk anymore, then so be it. She'll just carry him. That's probably quicker anyway.

They soon make it to the Swan-Jones' residence, and after the first knock, the door is opened by a smiling Emma Swan.

"Oh hey, Regina. Here to collect the little dragons? You're lucky they're awake. For a moment, I thought they were gonna sleep all day and-" her expression changes as she frowns. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look kinda... tired," Emma says and raises an eyebrow.

Regina suffocates her amusement. _No kidding? Well, I didn't get much sleep last night, so..._

"Mama! Mama!" Amelia and Emerald interrupts their conversation when they come sprinting into the hall.

"Hello there my darlings. Goodness. What an energy you have this morning. Have your aunt been feeding you sugar for breakfast?"

"Yes, and buckets of it," Killian teases when he comes into the hall with a very clingy Leia on his hip. "Good morning Madam Mayor."

"Good morning, pirate." Regina says and smirks a little. "Have the girls been good?"

"As gold," Emma assures.

"Where's mommy?" Amelia asks.

"Mommy's in Boston today, baby. She told you that yesterday," Regina reminds her daughter.

Emerald pouts. "I don't like when she's in Boston," she proclaims.

"Me neither," Regina wholeheartedly agrees. "But you just have to sleep one night. Then she'll be home again."

"Promise?" Amelia asks.

"Pinky promise," Regina assures.

Emma chuckles. "So neither of you like when Maleficent is away."

"Not really," Regina admits with a slight sigh. There's that feeling of being lost again.

"But she wasn't a fan herself, was she?" Emma continues.

"No, she really wasn't," Regina replies. "I think you heard as much yesterday."

"And especially not when... things are like _that_ ," Emma says and nods discreetly towards Regina's growing bump.

"It's my impression that this was her last appointment in Boston for a while," Regina says.

Emma chuckles.

Regina hides a yawn behind her hand. "Come on girls. Let's go home."

They leave the Swan-Jones residence, and Regina once again thanks Emma and Killian for taking the little dragons last night. Emma promptly brushes that off and says that Regina just "has to howl" if she needs a nap longer than five minutes.

And Regina brushes _that_ off and denies all allegations about being tired.

She returns to the mansion with the little ones and they spend a lovely afternoon all four of them. And as Regina is just beginning to consider what to make for dinner, Zelena calls and spontaneously invites them over for dinner at the farmhouse. Regina quickly accepts that offer, and the little ones are delighted at the prospect of seeing their aunt tonight.

Regina is a little tired when they get back from Zelena's.

So are the children. Amelia and Emerald speed talk and Jonathan are cranky, poor thing.

Regina spends most of an hour getting all the little dragons settled. Amelia and Jonathan go to sleep relatively quickly, but Emerald is quite the little rebel and refuses to go sleep. It takes several songs and _two_ stories before she too is down for the night.

Regina checks her watch. She has exactly two hours before Jonathan wakes up, and she's planning on making the most of those two hours.

So, she heads into the bathroom and draws herself a bath. She quickly slips out of her clothes and lowers herself into the bathtub. _Ahh_. Perfect. She waits until the water starts to go lukewarm. Then she grabs the loofah and starts scrubbing down. Everything is fine and dandy until she reaches _that_ spot on her neck. Her stomach tingles dangerously and the heat licks at her. Regina pauses with the loofah in her hand. _Not again, damnit_. Didn't she get that out of system last night?

No, apparently not. Regina bites her lip. This is definitely not fair. This is no fun at all. Thanks to her insane hormones, her body is already on edge.

She could scoff and ignore it, but that would definitely be sadistic, wouldn't it?

 _Might as well take advantage of this alone time._ Regina wiggles a little in the bathtub and spreads her legs. Then she finds her clit with the tip of her finger. A shudder runs through her body at that and Regina bites her lip to prevent herself from making any noise. This isn't about being noisy. This is about bringing herself over the edge quick and easy.

And quick and easy is exactly what she's aiming for when she starts rubbing the bundle of nerves roughly. That's apparently something that happens when she's pregnant. Her interest for slow and gentle lessens and her interest for playing rough peaks.

Regina pants out a few breaths and grabs on to the bathtub with one hand for support. She rubs herself harder and harder and _oh, god_! Her grip on the bathtub tightens, her knuckles turns white and she lets out a very quiet whimper as she's overwhelmed by a small, but thoroughly satisfyingly and shattering orgasm.

She doesn't even get a chance to catch her breath before her "alone time" is interrupted by the ruthlessly ringing phone.

Regina's eyes snap open and she shifts slightly in the tub as she fumbles after her slacks. And the phone in the pocket of the slacks.

The caller ID quickly tells her that it's Maleficent who's calling her.

"Hello?" Regina says slightly breathless as she answers the phone. She wasn't quite done recovering.

"Hello, darling." Maleficent greets in the other end. And in the same breath: "You sound out of breath. Are you alright?"

"Mhmm, I'm fine," Regina says a bit halfheartedly. Her abdomen is still tingling. She could probably benefit from resuming her ministrations once she's done talking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Did you get the deal?"

"Yes, yes I did." Maleficent says.

"Congratulations. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, my love. Are the little ones asleep?"

"Yes. We had dinner at Zelena's and they were a bit tired when we got home."

"I see. What are you doing? Did I interrupt you in the middle of a nap?"

"No, not at all. I'm taking a bath." Regina says nonchalantly.

"Are you indeed?" Maleficent replies and now her voice sounds a bit strained.

"I am," Regina teases. "A pity you're not here. It's a nice bath."

" _How_ nice?" Maleficent asks, sounding very much on edge.

" _Very_ nice," Regina laughs. "But I'm afraid all the bubbles have disappeared. There's not much cover for..."

" _O_ kay!" Maleficent interjects. "You can stop talking now, darling."

"Why?" Regina asks with faux innocence. "I thought you wanted to know about my day?"

"I do, but there are certain things I don't need to know when I'm four hours away and stuck at a hotel room."

"Oh, right," Regina says lightly. "Then you _definitely_ don't want to know what I did a few minutes ago. Don't worry. I promise I won't tell you."

There's silence a few seconds, but then Maleficent takes the bait: " _What_ did you do a few minutes ago?"

"I thought you didn't want to know?" Regina retorts and suffocates her amusement. This is fun.

"I've changed my mind. I want you to tell me right now."

Regina laughs as she begins her tale: "Well, you know how sensitive my body is these days..."

Maleficent groans and mutters something that sounds very much like "fuck you".

"Ah, that's the case in a nutshell," Regina drawls. "Apparently, _anything_ turns me on at the moment. I had to..."

"Stop talking."

"Touch myself," Regina continues relentlessly. She's getting aroused all over again. "Unfortunately, it was over far too quickly. I might have to do it again once we're done talking."

"Or how about you wait until I get back?" Maleficent suggests and Regina is sure her teeth are gritted.

"Oh, I don't think I can," Regina says with faux sadness. "But don't worry. I'll think about you all the time."

"Regina..."

"I'll imagine it's _you_ touching me instead," Regina assures, and her voice drops an octave. "I'll close my eyes and imagine your fingers stroking me and rubbing my clit."

"God, I hate you."

"Maybe I'll even ask you to go faster," Regina continues and squeezes her legs together to relieve some of the pressure. "Slow and gentle isn't really my cup of tea right now..."

"Regi _na_!" Maleficent protests and now her voice is more than strained.

"But the question is, would you do it?" Regina asks and works a hand in between her legs. "Would you flick my clit harder if I asked you?"

"You are seriously walking on thin..."

"And if I asked you to use your tongue? Would you do that for me?" Regina continues and ignores Maleficent's protests. "If I asked you to lick me until I couldn't take it anymore, would you do it?"

"I swear to god, I am going to _kill_ you!"

Regina laughs strangled as she finds her clit with the tip of her finger and starts flicking the hard nub again. "A shame. I was hoping for nicer things..." she moans and bites her lip as her little fantasy makes her core throb.

" _What_ are you doing right now?" Maleficent hisses.

"Living out a fantasy," Regina breathes and swings her leg up for better access. She closes her eyes and bites her lip again. The fantasy is surprisingly effective.

"I am going to hang up on you right now."

"Are you?" Regina moans. "And miss the best part?"

"And what _is_ the best part?"

"I'm clo-oose," Regina breathes. "You wouldn't want to miss that, would you?" she flicks her clit harder and lets out a breathy moan.

"I really, _really_ hate you."

"You're making me so wet," Regina moans. "I'm so fucking close!"

"I'm going to make you pay big time for this, my darling," Maleficent warns.

Regina laughs shakily, but only for a moment. Her little game pays off and she cries Maleficent's name as pleasure washes over her for the second time. This orgasm is definitely better than the first one.

"Oh god!" she moans. Her fingers trembles around the edge of the tub.

"You're in so much trouble." Maleficent states plainly.

"Am I?" Regina breathes.

"It's not gonna be fun being you when I get back," Maleficent warns.

"I'm _so_ scared," Regina assures. "Are you gonna punish me... _Mistress_?"

Maleficent only answers that with a: "You're in _so_ much trouble, my darling. Now get out of that bath!"

"But I'm not done," Regina teases. "I have a feeling I could keep going all night."

"Get out of the bath."

Regina pretends to consider that. "Hmm, you're right. The bed is probably warmer. It'll be more comfortable to do it there."

Maleficent hisses another warning, but Regina pays little attention to that.

"Maybe I'll even use some of the toys from the drawer," she says silkily. "There's that purple one... Well, we both know how much I love that one."

Maleficent practically _whines_ at that.

"But don't worry," Regina says. "I'll be sure to think of _you_ all the time. All night."

"I am definitely gonna give you a..."

"I'm going to hang up now," Regina announces and interrupts Maleficent. "Sleep well, my love."

"You've got to be fucking _kidding_ me!"

"I love you. Goodnight." Regina says. Then she hangs up and chuckles all the way into the bedroom. Now that was a fun game. She should tease her wife more often.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	77. Week 13 part III

**(A/N: You know the drill. This chapter is naughty. Don't like, don't read ;) )**

 **Everything She Wanted**

 _ **Week 13 part III**_

It seemed like such a good idea last night, but the disappointment is real the next morning when Regina is woken up by a text from Maleficent. A text telling Regina that Maleficent will be delayed. _Delayed._

The dragon gives Regina a rather vague answer when Regina asks _when_ she's gonna be home then. The only answer Regina gets is:

" _I suggest you abstain from more wrongdoing until I get home. You're already in enough trouble_."

Regina swallows thickly at that and then curses her luck. Maleficent is _delayed._ That is _so_ not fair. Maybe there's queue on the highway or something like that. That's hardly Mal's fault, but still...

Regina quickly texts back:

" **What if I can't wait until you get back**?"

The reply comes instantly.

" _You can, and you will._ "

Regina groans. But it would appear that she has no choice. Yes, she could choose to "take care of her hormones herself", but it's not half as satisfying as it is when Mal does it.

It seems almost impossible, but she's forced to get up, get dressed, tend to the babies, have breakfast and then drop them off at daycare and kindergarten.

After that, she has no choice but to head off to work. _Damnit. Why couldn't Maleficent be home early? Like she_ _said_ _she would. This sucks._

Her mood doesn't get better when she reaches the town hall and sees the pile of papers waking for her. This is definitely not her day.

She's going over the budget for a completely new Sheriff's Station when her phone buzzes. She quickly checks the message.

" _Are you being a good girl_?"

Regina groans. _Thanks a lot, Mal._

" **Of course I am."**

" _Oh yes? And why couldn't you be that last night, hmm? Why couldn't you behave?_ "

" **My hormones were out of control.** "

" _Are you aware that your little demonstration robbed me of my sleep last night_?"

Regina chuckles as she types her answer:

" **I'm sorry.** "

" _I'll make sure you won't be able to sit down for a week._ "

Regina shudders. She's beginning to feel slightly damp between her legs.

" **Anymore of that and I might have to take care of things myself. Again.** "

The response comes almost immediately:

" _Do that, and I'll make it two weeks._ "

Okay. Maleficent wasn't messing around, that much was obvious.

" **I'll be good.** "

She half expects it to be the end of that conversation, but a few minutes later, her phone buzzes again:

" _Tell me, did you really use that purple toy last night_?"

Regina flushes slightly with the phone in her hand.

" _Answer me, Regina._ "

 _God, she's trying to kill me._

" **Yes. I did. Happy now**?"

" _I would strongly advise you to find a different tone. Whether we're talking or texting. Is that clear_?"

Regina flushes a little. Texting or talking, Maleficent's ability to scold her is never failing.

" **Yes**."

" _Yes_ _what_ _?_ "

Regina groans. Seriously? They're doing this over text?

" **Mistress**."

" _That's better. Good girl. Tell me, my darling are you behaving_?"

Regina glances at the paperwork. " **Yes, Mistress.** "

" _Good_."

Regina puts the phone down and returns to the paperwork. But only a few minutes later her phone buzzes again.

" _A pity you couldn't be this well behaved last night. If you had behaved, I didn't have to give you an attitude adjustment when I get home._ "

Regina closes her eyes for a moment and squeezes her legs together. _Oh, Maleficent is not playing fair._

" **I guess I find it hard to behave when you're away, Mistress.** "

She doesn't have to wait long for the reply.

" _You need me to straighten you out, don't you_?"

" **Yes, Mistress. I do.** "

" _You're such a bad girl_."

Regina closes her eyes again. Why do they have to do this via text? It's not fair. And _why_ does Mal have to be stuck in some queue on the highway? That's not fair either.

" _And you know what I do with bad girls, don't you, Regina_?"

Regina groans quietly. Yes, she knows exactly what Maleficent does with bad girls.

" _Are you thinking about what I'm gonna do to you_?"

" **Yes, Mistress. I am**."

" _Good. Are you sitting down?_ "

Regina's eyebrow raises slightly as she types her answer.

" **Yes, Mistress.** "

" _I would enjoy that luxury if I were you..._ "

Oh. _Shit._ Her abdomen tightens again, and she has to squeeze her legs together to get some relief. And then she remembers she can't do that. She quickly uncrosses her legs again and tries a couple of deep breaths instead.

The day passes agonizingly s-l-o-w-l-y. Regina tries her best to work and concentrate entirely about that, but she doesn't quite succeed.

And Maleficent continues to send her texts throughout the day, making threats and explaining _very_ thoroughly what she's gonna do to Regina when she gets home.

That doesn't really make things any easier for Regina, but Maleficent wills her to answer each texts she sends, threatens to add several "things" to the punishment if Regina doesn't answer.

So, Regina answers each time Maleficent sends a new text. Which she does quite often. Sometimes she "just" wants to know if Regina is "still behaving" and at other times she nonchalantly scolds Regina for her actions last night.

Regina is completely distracted by the time she's done for the day and can head back to the mansion. Her plan is to drop of her briefcase at home and then make arrangements for the little dragons for tonight.

But she's surprised to see Maleficent's coat hanging in the hall. Is the dragon already home? She didn't mention that the last time she texted Regina, and that was only ten minutes ago.

Regina leaves her briefcase on the kitchen table and heads upstairs.

The first thing that greets her when she steps inside the bedroom, is Maleficent sitting in one of the armchairs and smirking in an "I've been expecting you"-manner.

"Regina, dear." The dragon acknowledges.

"H-hi." Regina says a bit lamely. "I didn't know you were already..." she trails off when she spots her black lace nightgown lying ready on the bed. She swallows something.

"I'd like you to put that on." Maleficent says silkily.

Regina swallows again.

"Now," Maleficent adds. "Be a good girl and strip. Don't keep me waiting."

Regina gulps as she unbuttons her blouse, drops it to the floor and then unzips her skirts.

Maleficent smirks Regina unhooks her bra and the garment falls to the floor.

Regina pauses with one finger hooked into the waistband of her panties.

"Yes, do take those off too, darling. You won't need them."

Regina inhales as she does as she's told and slides the panties down her legs. Then she puts the black nightgown on like Mal told her to do.

"Excellent." Maleficent says and crosses her legs. She doesn't get up from the armchair but looks Regina in the eyes when she says: "You were a bad girl last night. isn't that right?"

"Y-yes, Mistress."

"Not only did you pleasure yourself while I was away," Maleficent says dully. "But you also teased me and made me _listen_ to your little ministrations..."

Regina blushes.

"I simply can't let that slide my darling," Mal continues. "I'm afraid I have to do something about your attitude right now. Don't you think that's what you deserve? An attitude adjustment?"

"Y-yes, Mistress." Regina breathes.

"Come here," Maleficent says plainly and pats her lap. "Over my knee."

Regina more wobbles than walks as she moves closer to Maleficent. As soon as she's within reach, Maleficent grasps her hand and Regina are hauled face down over her lap.

 _Oh, god._ The brunette is eternally grateful that Maleficent still wants to play even though Regina is pregnant. She had feared that her pregnancy was gonna put a damper on that part of their relationship, but apparently not.

"This is what happens to bad girls, Regina," Maleficent says silkily as she squeezes Regina's ass. "But I'm sure you already know that."

Regina suffocates a groan. Yes, this position has landed her with a sore ass more than once.

"You've earned yourself twenty swats for your little _show_ last night. You are to be quiet and keep entirely still during the punishment, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Mistress."

"Less of the attitude," Maleficent warns. "You value your ability to sit down, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Maleficent raises Regina's nightgown and gives her rear another squeeze. Then she taps against it and rubs it slightly.

Regina wiggles a little bit for better support and grabs on to Maleficent's ankle.

Maleficent rubs her ass once more time. Then she lifts her hand.

Regina braces herself, but she still inhales sharply when the first spank lands on her ass.

The next smack is aimed directly at her sit spot, but Maleficent isn't swatting her very hard. Not yet anyway.

The third spank lands on her other cheek.

Regina silently counts the fourth, fifth and sixth spank. It doesn't hurt very much, but the wetness between her legs is definitely growing, and she's sure Maleficent can feel it.

By the tenth spank Regina has a question for Maleficent even though she's not supposed to say anything: "M-Mistress?"

"Yes?" Maleficent replies and her hands still immediately. Regina doesn't normally speak mid through their little game.

"Can I..." Regina blushes profusely as she re-phrases her question: " _May_ I have it a bit harder please? I don't think this will teach me a lesson."

"Hmm," Maleficent says, and Regina knows why she hesitates. Normally, the dragon has no problem with being a little rougher, but Regina being pregnant is a different situation. "Let's try this, then..."

 _SWAT!_

Regina's breath hitches at that smack. It's definitely harder than before, but she knows that Maleficent is still holding back.

"Is that better, my darling?"

"Y-yes," Regina says shakily. "T-thank you, Mistress."

"Do you have anything else on your mind?"

"No, Mistress."

"Then be quiet." Maleficent says as she gives Regina's backside another swat. "And be still," she adds as an afterthought.

But Regina knows that being still is not an option. Especially not with these harder smacks Maleficent is demonstrating.

 _Swat!_ Maleficent's palm once again connects with her bottom.

 _Swat_! Left sit spot.

 _Swat_! Right sit spot.

 _Swat! Swat! Swat_! Down her thighs and up again. Regina grinds her teeth not to make any noise. God, if this isn't enough to "adjust her attitude" for at least a month...

 _Swat_!

Regina still refuses to make any noise, but _fuck_ it's getting hard. Her clit is throbbing. Pounding. She's sure Maleficent can feel how wet she is.

 _Swat_!

"Your backside is reaching a lovely shade of pink," Maleficent comments nonchalantly as she rubs Regina's ass. "We're nearly done. How are you feeling?"

 _Like I could easily take five more_. "Good, Mistress."

"Do you think this will teach you a lesson?"

"I..." Regina considers her answer for a moment. The way her clit throbs is very distracting. "I hope so, Mistress."

"You _hope_ so?"

 _Shit, wrong answer_. Regina silently curses herself.

"And since when has hoping been enough, my jewel? I prefer certainty."

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Hmm..." Maleficent says somewhere above her. "I think you will benefit from five more spanks my darling. That should remove whatever uncertainty you have left."

"Yes, Mistress. Five more," Regina parrots. Maybe giving the wrong answer isn't entirely bad.

She feels Maleficent's palm lift again and then it comes down with another thudding smack, leaving a stinging pain in its wake.

 _Ow! Oh god! Fuck! Okay, last five. I can do this without making noise._ But she can't do it without moving. She grinds against Maleficent's leg, but Maleficent doesn't scold her for it in the slightest.

 _ **Swat!**_

 _ **Swat**_ _!_

 _ **Swat**_!

Regina gulps and braces herself for the last two spanks. She's so close. Her clit is throbbing almost agonizingly, and she's completely soaked.

Then comes the last two spanks, and the blows landing on her now very sore backside almost makes her cry out.

"All done," Maleficent says and rubs her back. "You can speak now."

"Ow." Regina mutters into the fabric of Maleficent's slacks.

Maleficent chuckles lightly. "Are you ready to get up?"

"No. Not yet." Regina half-moans and grinds herself against Mal's leg again.

"Are you sure you deserve that?" Maleficent teases.

"You've just made me a good girl," Regina defends and blushes slightly. _I've referred to myself as a "good girl". What the hell has the world come to_? _I'm blaming this on the hormones. I'm definitely blaming this on the hormones._

Maleficent laughs rather shamelessly at Regina's statement, and Regina has a feeling she's not gonna live that one down anytime soon.

But it doesn't really matter. Nothing matters when Maleficent rather suddenly slides three fingers into her and starts rubbing her clit.

Regina cries out sharply at that and grips Mal's leg hard again.

Maleficent gives a few sharp, deep thrusts and rubs her clit roughly. That's all it takes. Regina tumbles over the edge with a sharp cry and a loud: " _Maleficent_!" and some profanity for good measurement.

She groans into Maleficent's slacks. _Oh god, that was_...

"What are you doing?" she half yelps. Her train of thoughts are interrupted when Maleficent suddenly scoops her up from her lap and carries her over to the bed, bridal style.

"Making sure you're comfortable my darling," Maleficent replies. "Now, let's find that lotion..."

"No, that can wait," Regina says firmly. "Come here."

"Aftercare is important, darling."

"So are _you_ ," Regina retorts and makes short process of Mal's clothes. Then she pushes the dragon down on the bed.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "You're eager."

"Yes. I am." Regina says as she begins trailing kisses down Maleficent chest. She spends quite some time on her breasts before going lower and positioning herself between Maleficent's spread legs.

"I can't hold back," Maleficent warns as Regina kisses the apex of her thigh.

"Then don't," Regina says plainly and smirks before she swipes her tongue through Mal's wetness. To say the dragon is wet would be quite the understatement. Regina licks through her folds, teases the dragon with long, languid thrusts before she withdraws her tongue.

"Regina..." Maleficent warns, clearly unhappy about loosing Regina's tongue. "Don't make me spank you again."

Regina would have laughed if she was in any position to do so. Instead she takes Mal's clit between her lips and starts sucking.

Maleficent yells something Regina can't quite hear, and her hands tightens a little in Regina's hair.

Regina sucks harder, and that's all it takes, really. Maleficent comes undone with a wail and her thighs quakes.

Regina gingerly licks Mal clean and decides to "pamper" her dragon once more. _Since I'm down here, anyway_. This time she licks Maleficent from entrance to clit and then slips her tongue inside.

It doesn't take long before Maleficent cries out a second time.

Regina licks her clean once more, but before she gets a chance to "continue the party", Maleficent puts a warm hand on her shoulder and says: "Aftercare. Now."

 _Oh, right_. She almost forgot all about her throbbing arse, but now that Mal mentions it... Regina winces a little.

"I thought so," Maleficent comments. "Lie on your front, please."

"A few more months and I can't," Regina says, and rubs a hand over her growing bump.

"We'll have to stop playing then," Maleficent says as she whips out the lotion.

Regina winces again. She doesn't like the sound of that.

"I've created a monster," Maleficent laughs.

"Shut up."

 _Smack_!

"Ow! Hey!" Regina protests.

"You were being rude. Again. I'm beginning to think these spanking doesn't work," Maleficent quips.

"Then why bother spanking me at all?" Regina asks innocently and rolls with the punches.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "I think we both know the answer to that, little one."

Regina chuckles. That's true.

Maleficent begins rubbing the lotion into her throbbing backside and Regina groans in pure relief.

"Does that feel good, my darling?"

"Mmm, very. Was there a massive queue on the highway or something?"

"Queue?" Maleficent echoes.

"I mean, since you were delayed?"

"Delayed," Maleficent laughs. "Darling, I was already here when I sent you the first message."

"You're kidding me?!"

"No," Maleficent cackles. "I was in the cottage. I just wanted to make sure you were nicely riled up by the time you got home."

"Oh, you fuc..."

"Ah, ah, ah," Maleficent interrupts and taps her backside warningly. "I still have the upper hand here. And I'm not above taking you over my knee a second time."

Regina bites back her harsh comment and mutters instead: "Well, you're awfully clever."

"I know," Maleficent chuckles and rubs a new dollop of lotion into Regina's abused bottom.

"I can't believe you..." Regina mutters. To think that Maleficent was in the cottage all the time. That's just...

"I got a ticket, by the way." Maleficent announces casually.

"You did what?!"

"I might have been speeding a little bit," Maleficent shrugs.

Regina lifts her head to glance at her wife. Maleficent appears to be serious.

"What?" Maleficent defends. "I had to get home to my pregnant, naughty and not to mention ridiculously _horny_ wife."

"You got a ticket..." Regina mutters and her forehead collides with the pillow with a soft thud.

"I sure did," Maleficent says.

"It's not something to be proud of." Regina sighs.

"Perhaps not. The officer was definitely not impressed."

"I can't imagine why..."

"I might have tried to talk my way out of the ticket," Maleficent snickers as she gives Regina's backside a final rub and sets the lotion aside. "But _please, my wife is pregnant_ works better in the movies for some reason."

Regina splutters quietly. "Try playing on your appearance the next time."

"Have _you_ ever tried that, my love?"

"Maybe..." Regina cackles. "I guess you'll never find out, dragon."

"Minx." Maleficent says and laughs. "Do you think you can lay on your back?"

"Possibly. Why?"

"Because I happen to remember what you said over the phone," Maleficent smirks as Regina turns around.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Wasn't _lick me until I can't take anymore_ the exact words, darling?" Maleficent drawls.

Regina blushes. "I might have said that."

"Excellent. My memory hasn't failed me then. Grab the headboard and make yourself comfortable. We're gonna be here for a while."

She nudges Regina's legs apart and smirks before she settles between them.

Regina reaches up and grabs the headboard. God bless Maleficent's excellent memory. And god bless her own, racing hormones.

 **To Be Continued...**


	78. Week 16 part I

**(A/N: I decided to skip week 14 and 15)**

 **Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 16:**

Regina checks her watch again. Only ten minutes until Maleficent picks her up.

She has another doctor's appointment today. More specifically, her 16 weeks ultrasound scan. And she's looking forward to seeing their baby again. So does Maleficent. She hasn't been talking about anything else for two weeks.

Regina wiggles a little on the chair. She's beginning to feel a twinge of back pains. One would think it was way too early for that, but considering how she's expanding these days, maybe it isn't.

She's just about to check her watch once more time, but before she gets the chance to do so, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and Zelena steps in. "Am I disturbing?"

"Not at all."

Zelena flashes her a little smile. "Your next appointment is today, isn't it?"

"Yes. In..." Regina checks her watch again. "Twenty minutes, actually."

"Any chance you and Mal will reveal the gender of the little dragon today?"

"No," Regina grins. "We don't even want to know ourselves."

"Why not?" Zelena asks. "It'll be easier to paint the nursery and shop for clothes."

"Is that your way of telling me that you want to buy clothes for your new niece or nephew already?"

"Maybe," Zelena smirks. "And maybe I already have bought some clothes."

"In that case you're ahead of me and Maleficent," Regina points out. "And we have plenty of clothes from Amelia and Emerald and Jonathan already."

Zelena scoffs. "New baby means _new_ clothes, sister dear."

"Sounds expensive," Regina says dryly.

"Should have thought about that before you got pregnant again."

"Very funny."

The two sisters chat back and forward until the door opens and Maleficent breezes into the office.

"Ever heard of knocking, dragon?" Regina drawls.

"No. What's that?" Maleficent teases.

Zelena rolls her eyes.

Maleficent rubs her hands together and looks at Regina. "Are you ready, my darling?"

"Absolutely." Regina answers and stands from the office chair.

"Let me know how it went," Zelena demands. "And maybe the gender..."

"Absolutely not." Maleficent interrupts.

Zelena narrows her eyes.

"You'll have to contain yourself until the baby is born, dear," Regina drawls.

Zelena scowls as she leaves the Mayor's office.

But both Regina and Maleficent chuckles amusedly and Mal gives Regina's stomach a fond rub.

"I'm getting bigger and bigger," Regina comments.

"And have I ever told you how much pregnancy suits you?" Maleficent asks, still with both her hands on Regina's belly.

"A few times."

"Only a few times?"

"Constantly. Every single day. Every hour. No, scratch that. Every _minute_." Regina teases.

"Less of the cheek, I think, my darling."

"You asked," Regina drawls.

"Mind your attitude."

"No."

Mal sighs gravely. "We better get going. We wouldn't want to miss your doctor's appointment."

Doctor Whale's office is not very full, so it doesn't take long before Regina's name is up.

"Come right in, Madam Mayor," Doctor Whale says. "Ready to see how baby is doing?"

"Absolutely. More than ready," Maleficent says for both of them.

"Alright, well if you hop up, I'll do the rest," Doctor Whale says wittily.

Regina "hops" up on the hospital cot and raises her shirt to expose her nicely rounded stomach.

Maleficent glances at her stomach like it's an extremely costly diamond.

"Right then, let's see how the little dragon is doing," doctor Whale says as she spreads the gel on Regina's stomach and starts moving the transducer around. Soon they hear the heartbeat and Maleficent beams.

"Well, everything appears to be in shipsha-... Just a moment," Doctor Whale says.

"What?" Maleficent asks, already alarmed. "What is it?!"

Doctor Whale moves the ultrasound wand around once more and then the former dr. Frankenstein grins.

"Double up," he tells Regina.

It takes Regina five full seconds to understand what Doctor Whale is getting at, but then her eyes widens as she splutters. " _What_?!"

"It's twins," Doctor Whale informs them, still grinning.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me?! Regina bellows. "You said there was only _one_!"

"Because Baby B has been hiding behind Baby A," Doctor Whale explains and points to the screen. "But if you look at this," he points again, "You can clearly see Baby B this time."

Regina just stares at the screen. But there are indeed two babies on the grainy screen. Twins. _Twins._ Again. Good Lord.

"You _have_ to be kidding me," she mutters and isn't quite sure to laugh or cry.

"I can promise you, I am not," Doctor Whale says. "But it's actually fairly common if you already had twins once..."

Regina shoots him a look. _Fairly common, my ass._

"Well, I suppose this explains my rapid weight gain," she mutters pragmatically.

"Yes, indeed."

"Can I still give birth at home?" she inquires.

"You can, but there are certain risks with two babies," Doctor Whale says.

"Peachy." Regina says sardonically.

It suddenly occurs to her that Maleficent has gone completely silent. The dragon hasn't said anything for _minutes_ , and that's a bit worryingly, because Mal is not the quiet type.

Regina turns her head to look up at Mal. The blonde's eyes are wide with surprise and her face is drained of color. And then Regina notices that the hand Mal has on her shoulder is trembling.

 _Oh, god, is she going into shock_?

Regina shoots doctor Whale a look to make him aware of the current situation.

And the good doctor immediately springs into action: "Do you need to sit down?" he asks Maleficent.

Maleficent doesn't answers. She just _stares_ at the screen.

"Maleficent..." Doctor Whale says and puts a hand on her shoulder. Bold man.

Still absolutely no reaction.

And now Regina is honestly growing a bit concerned. She can't have Maleficent fainting. Things are chaotic enough as it is already.

"Maleficent, _sit down_." She says very, very firmly.

Maleficent's head snaps up and she scurries over to the nearest chair.

"Here. Water. Drink all of it." Doctor Whale says plainly as he hands Mal a glass.

Maleficent's hands trembles violently as she accepts the glass and takes a few solid gulps from it.

"All of it." Doctor Whale repeats as he hands Regina a glass too.

"I don't feel faint," Regina protests.

"Better to be safe than sorry. Drink."

Regina obediently drinks the water and she almost chuckles when Doctor Whale hands Maleficent a piece of the sugar, he normally gives to the children.

Maleficent doesn't protest in the slightest, though. She just munches on the piece of sugar.

And Regina silently wonders whether a dragon can go into shock.

Doctor Whale seems to think the same. He rolls Mal's sleeve up and keeps his gaze fixated on his watch as he checks the dragon's pulse.

"A little high," he observes as he reaches within a drawer and brings out a stethoscope. "I better check her heartbeat. Just to make sure."

 _Yes, please. Do that._

But that seems to wake Maleficent from her trance. She swallows the piece of sugar and glares at Doctor Whale.

"Don't you _dare_ ," she hisses.

"It's standard procedure," Doctor Whale says. "You've got a shock."

"I said don't you dare..."

"Just listen to him," Regina interrupts.

And surprisingly enough, Maleficent does. And she also lets him check her heartbeat.

Regina wipes the gel of her stomach, tugs her blouse back in place and hops off the cot. The ultrasound is done, and who knows, maybe Maleficent will need to lie down in a moment.

But Doctor Whale chuckles slightly as he removes the stethoscope. "That sounds fairly normal for a dragon. I'm not a vet, but..."

"Stop referring to my wife as an _animal_ ," Regina snarls.

"I would recommend taking it easy for the rest of the day," Doctor Whale continues, speaking to Maleficent.

"I'm _fine_ ," Maleficent says.

"A few more minutes and you would have conked out on the floor," Doctor Whale brushes her off. "Get plenty of fluid. Both of you."

"Right. Are we done here?" Regina inquires.

"You can leave," Doctor Whale says as he hands her the sonogram pictures. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Regina mutters as she walks over to Maleficent and grabs her arm as she helps her up from the chair. "Come along, you."

Maleficent still looks very pale as she follows Regina out of the doctor's office. She wobbles more than she walks, and Regina is suddenly taken back to a drunken night long ago...

None of them say anything as they walk to Granny's. They have time for that before having to pick the children up from daycare and kindergarten.

Maleficent doesn't protest when Regina half-drags her over to a booth in the corner. And Regina reckons they'll need more than sugar and a glass of water. So for once she orders a single glass of whiskey for Maleficent. What she wouldn't have sacrificed to have a glass herself, but she has to settle for a cup of tea.

Mal looks up when Regina places the glass of whiskey in front of her. "What's this?"

"It's whiskey," Regina says truthfully. "Drink."

"I don't need..."

"Yes. You do. Now _drink_."

Maleficent takes a too large gulp of the whiskey and immediately coughs when the alcohol burns her throat.

"Careful," Regina admonishes as she takes a sip of her tea.

Maleficent coughs in response.

Regina momentarily zones out as she "reflects" on what they just learned. _Double up. Twins. Again. How is it even possible? He_ _said_ _there was only one. He_ _said_ _so!_ She thoroughly blames Doctor Whale for this. Because how the _fuck_ could he not have noticed "Twin B" at the first ultrasound? Hiding behind Twin A sounds like a bad excuse for incompetence to Regina. _I should never have made him a doctor here in Storybrooke in the first place_ , _how is it possible to not notice..._

"So..."

Regina looks up. Maleficent has finally decided to break her uncharacteristic silence. _Thank god._

"Yeah..." Regina says plainly.

"That was..."

"Indeed."

Normally, they don't have half conversations like this, but normally, Mal doesn't have whiskey at two in the afternoon. This is a special case.

"This is really..." Maleficent mutters and takes another gulp of her whiskey. She doesn't cough this time.

"Yes." Regina says vaguely and takes a sip of her tea. It has been well sugared.

Maleficent settles for taking another gulp of her whiskey, and Regina zones out again. They'll need two of everything again. Two cots. Double up on diapers. Double-nursing. They'll have to dig out the twin stroller from the basement. Thank god they didn't throw that out.

Six children. By the end of all this she'll have six children. _Six_. And to think she once took a potion to make herself barren. This is one hell of a twist.

Regina takes another sip of her tea. She's getting a headache.

The door to Granny's Diner opens, but Regina doesn't look up to see who's arriving. At least not until someone clears their throat.

Regina looks up at Maleficent's daughter who's smiling at both of them.

"So?" Lily inquires. "How did it go at the doctors?"

"Splendidly." Regina says a bit flatly.

Lily frowns. "If that's the case, why are you both looking like this? Is something wrong with the baby?" she sounds worried.

Regina opens her mouth, but for once, words fails her.

"Seriously," Lily continues. "What's going on? Why is mom drinking whiskey? Throw me a bone, I'm getting kinda worried here."

"It's, uhh..." Regina takes a new sip of her tea, hoping that it will somehow strengthen her.

It doesn't.

"Double up," Maleficent croaks.

"What?" Lily says and frowns again.

"Double up," Maleficent repeats.

"What does that mea...Wait a second, are you saying that it's...?"

"Yes." Regina mutters.

"No way!" Lily exclaims, and now she's grinning. " _Again_?"

"Not so loud, dear. Your mother is in shock," Regina says.

"I'm _not_ ," Maleficent denies. "I am just surprised, that's all!"

"You and me both." Regina cups her forehead.

"Do you have a headache?" Maleficent asks immediately.

"Yes."

"Drink your tea."

"Drink your whiskey."

Lily chuckles. "Isn't this supposed to be good news?"

"It is." Mal assures. "And once I'm done feeling lightheaded, I'll be ecstatic instead."

Regina rubs her forehead. She's happy. Of course she is. But the shock is still blocking her joy. Two babies. That wasn't exactly what she expected.

"I better tell Henry," she mutters, suddenly feeling rather pragmatic again.

"And the rest of the family," Mal adds.

 _Oh, right._ Zelena wants to know how the doctor appointment went. Regina almost snorts. She can already imagine the look of surprise on Zelena's face.

"Maybe we should allow ourselves to get a bit used to the thought first?" Regina suggests.

"I _am_ used to it," Maleficent assures. "Look. I'm completely calm."

"Your knuckles are turning white," Regina dryly points out.

Maleficent slowly loosens her grip on the glass of whiskey.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	79. Week 16 part II

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 16 part II**

Maleficent quickly goes from stunned to thrilled, but Regina is a bit more hesitant.

Of course, she's happy, _of course_ she is. How can she be anything else?

But she's also deeply surprised and a bit shook up. She had been told she was only expecting one child this time. Getting used to the idea that they're having twins _again_ takes a bit. She needs to adjust to the idea.

Therefore, she doesn't say much as Maleficent chats on with Lily. She's a little too busy processing everything.

Suddenly, it makes a lot of sense, the way her belly has been expanding. She couldn't quite understand why it grew so rapidly, but now that she knows she's expecting twins again, it makes a lot of sense.

 _Twins_. The idea still seems a little foreign in her brain. She shakes her head slightly and tries once again wrap her head around it, when her phone vibrates. It's a text from Doctor Whale, informing Regina that he has left a couple of pamphlets in her mailbox, since Maleficent's dizzy spell made him forget about it.

Regina texts him back and thanks him. And Doctor Whale congratulates her again.

Regina takes another sip of her tea while she wonders how the hell they're gonna manage this. Amelia and Emerald turn five in a couple of weeks. Jonathan has just turned two. And now there's two more to come. How the hell are they supposed to manage five children under the age of seven?

She's getting a headache. She's most definitely getting a headache.

"Regina? My darling?"

"Hmm?" Regina looks up. Both Lily and Maleficent are both eyeing her concerned. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Regina asks.

"I was just asking how you are feeling?" Maleficent gently repeats.

"I'm fine." Regina replies. And physically, she's as healthy as can be. It's her mental state that has some trouble with catching up.

Maleficent doesn't look too convinced, but for once she doesn't push the matter.

Regina sips the rest of her tea and waits patiently until Mal is done talking to Lily.

Once they get back to the mansion, Maleficent offers to pick up their three little dragons from kindergarten and daycare.

Regina gladly takes that offer, and as soon as Mal has left, she retrieves those pamphlets from the mailbox.

Of course, all of them are about twin pregnancy. About fetal development, diet, fatigue, etc.

And then there's a whole paragraph about the birth. About the risks and factors, especially if the mother "is older than average". Regina scoffs. _Is that a hint_?

But there are certain risks, she knows that. And these pamphlets don't recommend home births. Quite a few of them actually recommends a c-section. It minimizes the risk for both mother and children, it says.

But the thing is, Regina _still_ wants a home birth. She doesn't want to give birth in the hospital. And she _certainly_ doesn't want a C-section.

But if it's risky for the babies...

She closes the pamphlets and sets them down on the table. She sighs a little as she rubs her stomach. This was definitely not what she had planned.

A moment later, the door opens, and all the little dragons and one big dragon comes into the living room, and Regina puts on her best happy face for her children.

Amelia and Emerald and Jonathan all flocks around Regina and fight for her attention, and Regina listens to their tales, offers kisses and cuddles and makes them afternoon snacks.

But she's not fooling Maleficent. The dragon keeps shooting her worried glances every so often, but with all the children here, she can't very well say anything.

Regina carries on like it's a completely normal day. Carries on like she hasn't just learned that she's expecting twins again. She entertains her children and later on sits down and have dinner with them and her wife. The children chat on, and Maleficent fully engages in their conversation.

So does Regina. When she's spoken to, that is. Whenever the conversation reaches a point where the children are talking to Maleficent only, Regina slips back into her state of puzzlement and admittedly, _concern_.

Because she _is_ concerned. How are they gonna handle this? How are the other children gonna react to two new babies? How is Regina gonna divide her attention between the two new babies and her three other children? She can't very well be five places at once. What if one of them falls and injure him or herself while Regina is busy nursing the other two's?

What if Amelia and Emerald becomes jealous of the two new babies? What if they won't be excited about it?

Regina forces another mouthful of dinner down. Maybe it's the control freak in her running amok because They Planned This. Seriously, they had covered every aspect of this. They were Prepared.

Except for the fact that there could be more than one baby. None of them had really thought of that.

And Regina curses herself for being so naïve. She's been pregnant with twins before. Why did it never occur to her that it could happen again?

"Mama!"

Regina immediately snaps out of it and looks at Emerald. "What is it, baby?"

"I need help," Emerald says and gestures to her plate.

Regina quickly helps Emerald cutting her potato in smaller bites.

"Thank you, Mama," Emerald says and flashes Regina a smile.

"You're welcome, baby," Regina says and pats Emerald on her blonde hair.

"Isn't it tomorrow we're invited for that dinner at Emma and Killian's?" Maleficent asks and takes the opportunity to Talk To Regina.

"Oh, right. So it is," Regina nods. She completely forgot about that.

"Do you still feel up for it?" Maleficent asks nonchalantly and takes a sip of her water.

"Of course," Regina replies, just as nonchalant. None of them speaks about the elephant in the room. Or the extra little dragon.

Maleficent opens her mouth. Probably to ask Regina if she's sure or something like that, but Jonathan interrupts by unceremoniously shoving his cup of orange juice onto the floor.

"Not supposed to do that!" Amelia says firmly.

The rest of that evening goes as their evenings normally do. The little ones have their baths (Jonathan under some protests) a piece of fruit and then twenty minutes of movie time for Amelia and Emerald. Tonight's choice is _The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh._ That's one of their favorites. Amelia loves the big, yellow bear, but Emerald has a certain fondness for Eeyore.

Once the twenty minutes are up, Maleficent offers to tuck the little ones in, but Regina immediately assures that she'll do it.

And she does. And it's possible she might drag it out a little. She's not particular eager to talk. Not yet, anyway. She's still processing.

"A song, Mama!" Amelia demands.

"Which one, baby?" Regina asks gently and brushes a lock of dark hair behind her daughters' ear.

"The star one!"

Regina chuckles slightly as she sings "The Second Star To The Right" for her girls. Both of them immediately stops fiddling and turns their attention to their mother's song.

While she sings, Regina picks up on a slight movement in the hall, and she guesses that Maleficent is listening in. Again. Regina has asked her not to listen in, but the dragon can't quite help herself. She loves hearing Regina sing to their children.

And the song works as intended. It doesn't take long before first Emerald, and then Amelia surrenders to sleep.

Regina stands from the edge of Emerald's bed and pads into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

It's when she stands leaned over the sink, she suddenly picks up on it. It's nothing major yet, and certainly not visible when she lifts her blouse to inspect her rounded stomach, but it's there. A slight bubbling in her stomach. And she's fairly certain it's not just her stomach reacting to Maleficent's cooking.

"Why, hello there," she says and puts a hand on her stomach. "Dare I presume that this is Baby B checking in?"

Her stomach bubbles in response.

"Troublemaker," Regina says softly.

The bubbling gradually stops, and she finishes brushing her teeth.

She pads back downstairs and finds the living room in perfect condition. Maleficent must have cleaned up the mess while Regina tucked the little dragons in.

Regina snatches the pamphlets from the coffee table and tugs them away in a drawer. She can look at them tomorrow if she needs to. Right now, she wants to sit down and do nothing. She has a headache after everything that happened today, and there's a slight ache in her back too.

She sits down on the couch, takes her shoes off, wiggles out of her blazer. After giving it some thought, she snaps her fingers and trades her slacks and crisp blouse for a pair of sweatpants and a boxy, shapeless shirt. Ahh. Much better.

She's rolling her head from side to side when Maleficent comes into the living room. The dragon has changed into her soft, blue pajamas and her hair is hanging loose.

Mal sits down next to Regina and without saying anything, she starts rubbing Regina's neck.

"Thanks. That feels nice." Regina says.

"I must apologize for overreacting at the doctor's," Maleficent says as she works the kinks in Regina's neck.

"You were surprised."

"Yes, but it wasn't about me. It was about you. It _is_ about you."

"Pregnancy affects the whole family," Regina jokes.

Maleficent's fingers stills for a moment, and then the dragon asks gently: "Are you upset about this?"

Regina snorts quietly. "No. I'm baffled. And a little worried."

"About what?"

"I don't want a C-section," Regina mutters.

"What? I might have been close to fainting, but I don't think I heard anyone suggest that."

"No, but according to those leaflets he gave us, that's the best thing to do when you're AMA."

"AMA?" Maleficent echoes and raises an eyebrow.

"Of advanced maternal age. Which basically just means you're o..."

"Alright, for firstly, you're not _old_ ," Maleficent interrupts. "And secondly, it's your choice whether you want a C-section or not."

"All the leaflets recommend it."

"You gave birth to Amelia and Emerald naturally." Maleficent reminds her. "And you did wonderfully."

"But I was in the hospital," Regina says.

"Because it was a first time twin pregnancy." Maleficent replies. "None of us really knew what to expect at the time, but this time..."

"We know a little more." Regina finishes the sentence.

"Exactly. I see no reason why you can't deliver the babies here. Your wishes come first. Not what some leaflet tells you to do."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Then it's very fortunate I'm an expert in poofing us straight to hospital and yell until Doctor Whale comes and helps us." Maleficent half-chuckles.

Regina chuckles too. She feels a bit lighter now.

Her stomach bubbles in agreement.

Regina tilts her head slightly. She has a feeling it's very early to feel the babies already, but it's possible that it's normal the second time around.

"What?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I think I can feel them, but I'm not su..."

Within seconds, Maleficent's hands are on her stomach, and the blonde moves her hands around like she's on the hunt for something.

"I said I _think_ I can feel them," Regina quietly points out.

"I can't feel them," Maleficent says a bit disappointed.

"It's probably a little early for you," Regina muses.

Maleficent pouts a little. "A shame. I would have loved to be able to feel them already."

"There will be plenty of time for that," Regina mutters and shakes her head slightly. "How the hell are we gonna manage five children?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way, my darling."

"Right. And what happens when my maternity leave is over? Both of us have full time jobs, and..."

"Then I'll quit and become a stay at home mom," Maleficent interrupts. "Now stop worrying. It's not good for you or the baby."

Regina splutters. " _Babies_ , Maleficent. There's two of them, remember?"

"Right. Of course."

For a millisecond they look at each other, and then both women start chuckling like maniacs.

"This is ridiculous," Regina says once her laughter has turned into hiccupping.

"It would appear that dragon magic is quite effective," Maleficent jokes.

Regina shakes her head. "I doubt that's the reason."

Or maybe it is. Maleficent only gave birth to _one_ baby.

"Well, we could wonder about the reason or we could go upstairs and get some sleep?" Maleficent suggests.

"Some sleep sounds nice."

They head upstairs, and surprisingly enough, Regina falls asleep immediately.

The next evening, Regina and Maleficent drops Jonathan off at Lily and Mulan's. Maleficent's daughter has been kind enough to offer to take them while Regina and Maleficent and the twins heads over to Emma and Killian's to have dinner with the rest of the family. Jonathan would only get cranky by the end of the night. He's far better of spending the evening with Lily and Mulan. And he adores his older sister, so Regina and Maleficent has no doubts about leaving him there for the evening.

Amelia and Emerald are the first ones to reach the Swan-Jones residence and before Regina and Maleficent gets a chance to argue, Amelia has pressed the doorbell.

It doesn't take long before Emma smilingly opens the door and greets the little dragons. Both of them hugs Emma's knees.

Regina rolls her eyes slightly at that. The girls act like it's been ages since they last saw Emma.

"Hey, Maleficent. Hey, Regina," Emma greets. "Come in."

"Thank you. Mia, Emerald, let Emma go please," Maleficent admonishes.

"I don't mind," Emma assures. "Come in, little dragons. Let's see if we can find Leia."

The twins races inside, completely ignoring their mothers.

"Looks like you and your belly are doing wonderfully," Emma comments as Regina takes her coat off.

"We're doing splendidly." Regina assures.

"Let me," Maleficent says and quickly snatches the coat from Regina and hangs it on the coat rack.

"I could have done that myself."

"I know you could. Doesn't mean you should."

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Jonathan couldn't come tonight?" Emma asks.

"He's at Lily's." Maleficent says. "She wanted to spend time with her brother."

 _Ohhh, speaking of brother. I better tell Henry about the newest development tomorrow,_ Regina reminds herself as they head into the dining room where Zelena, Snow, David and Killian already are seated.

"Oh. We're late," Regina realizes.

"No, the rest of us are just early," Snow quips.

Emerald giggles. In her opinion, Snow is an expert in great jokes.

"Don't forget to wash your hands before dinner," Maleficent tells the twins, and both little dragons disappear out of the door to the bathroom.

"Sit down," Emma encourages and checks the time on her phone. "Dinner should be done in two minutes."

Regina and Maleficent sits down at the table, and Zelena turns to Regina: "You never got back to me yesterday. How did it go at the doctor's? Is the baby happy and healthy?"

Regina looks at Maleficent. Do they announce it now, or do they wait?

Maleficent shrugs in a "why not"-manner. And Regina supposes she's right. They might as well just announce it.

"Is something wrong?" Zelena asks and raises an eyebrow.

"No, there was just an... Shall we say, unexpected development at the doctor's." Regina says.

"Meaning what?" Snow asks with a hint of concern in her voice. Emma isn't looking at her phone anymore.

"Meaning that there were two babies on the screen instead of one," Maleficent says plainly.

There's silence. But only for about two seconds. Then Snow splutters and bursts out: " _Again_?"

David and Killian chuckles.

"Oh yes," Regina nods.

"Surprise, surprise," Maleficent adds.

"There's no stopping you two, is there?" Zelena says a bit dryly.

"Excuse me?" Maleficent answers and narrows her eyes, she clearly feels under attack. "I didn't exactly plan to add one more."

"What _did_ you plan then?" Emma teases.

"Well, Savior..."

"Be quiet." Regina says plainly.

"She asked." Maleficent defends.

"Rhetorical question." Regina says dully.

"Ah."

"What's a resorical question?" Emerald asks when she and Amelia come back from the bathroom.

" _Rhetorical_ question, baby," Maleficent corrects.

"What is it?" Emerald asks again. "What's a retorial question?"

"That's the kind of question your Mama often asks me," Maleficent replies and chuckles shamelessly.

"You're not sleeping in the bedroom tonight." Regina hisses.

"Have mercy," Maleficent says.

"Why should I? You've just teased a pregnant woman."

"What's "pregnant"?" Amelia asks curiously.

"Well, that's, uhh..." Maleficent says and clearly grapples for something to say.

"Dinner's ready!" Emma interrupts loudly.

And Amelia and Emerald immediately forgets about what "pregnant" is.

"Were you serious about me not sleeping in the bedroom?" Maleficent asks quietly.

"Possibly." Regina teases. "You teased your pregnant wife."

"And what if I promise to make it up to said pregnant wife?" Maleficent suggests.

"And how are you planning on doing _that_?"

"I have several ideas," Maleficent whispers in her ear. "For example..."

Regina is every bit grateful the chatter around the table is so loud no one picks up on what Maleficent just said to her.

Regina blushes a little. Damn hormones. "Well, I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding," she tells Maleficent.

Maleficent smirks.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	80. Week 17

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 **Week 17**

Regina is awake for three reasons that night.

One: she just had a _very_ strange and slightly disturbing dream about laying two eggs instead of giving birth to two babies.

Two: Her belly is itching like crazy. She needs some of that cream Maleficent bought for her.

And three: A quiet, but consistent voice keeps calling: "Mama!" from the twin's bedroom.

Maleficent is still fast asleep next to her. And Regina doesn't quite have the heart to wake her. Pretty soon, _none_ of them will get any sleep. It would be so unfair if Regina woke her. And besides, Regina needs to rub her stomach with that cream anyway, so...

She slips out of bed and pads into her daughter's room to see what this is about.

Emerald greets her in the door. The little girl is red faced and her eyes quite watery.

"What's the matter, baby?" Regina asks.

"I don't feel so good," Emerald moans

Regina puts a hand on her daughters' forehead.

"You're a little warm. Let's get you downstairs." She lifts Emerald into her arms and carries her downstairs.

"But I'm _cold_!" Emerald interjects as Regina gently sets her down on the couch. "Why am I cold if I'm warm?"

"I think you have a little bit of a fever, baby." Regina says gently as she bundles the little dragon up. "Are you hungry?"

"Nooooo," Emerald says and her little mouth twists.

"Okay, but you have to drink something. What can Mama get you?"

"Warm milk?" Emerald asks hopefully.

"With honey?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay," Regina smiles. "Coming right up."

So Emerald isn't _that_ sick. Otherwise she wouldn't asking for warm milk. Her temperature is just a little higher than normal, that's all.

Regina ignores her itching belly as she pads into the kitchen and whips out the casserole and prepares the milk. Soon the warm milk bubbles in the casserole, and Regina pours it into a cup and adds a dash of honey.

"Here you go, baby."

"Thanks, Mama." Emerald says and takes a small sip of the milk.

"Be careful. It's very hot."

"I'm careful," Emerald confirms.

Regina sits down next to her daughter on the couch. She scratches her belly until she remembers that she's not supposed to actually do that.

"Where's mommy?" Emerald asks.

Regina chuckles. The milk has given the little dragon a bit of a moustache. "Mommy's sleeping."

"Can't we wake her?"

"Why would you want to wake her, baby?"

"Because I want both of you."

Regina's heart melts a little at that, but she says: "But mommy is sleeping, honey. Mommy had such a long day at the store yesterday. Don't you think it would be bad if we woke her?"

"'Suppose so," Emerald mutters. And that's definitely an expression she has learned from Mal.

Maleficent might not be waking up, but someone else is. Soon Regina and Emerald's late night party is joined by Amelia who comes padding into the living room.

"Hi, honey," Regina softly greets as her daughter rubs sleep from her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asks suspiciously. God forbid she should miss out on any fun.

"Well, your sister wasn't feeling so good, so instead of staying upstairs and wake you, we went downstairs. But we didn't do a very good job, did we?"

"No," Amelia says plainly, and Regina laughs at her frankness. Another trait from Maleficent.

"Can I have some milk too?" Amelia continues.

"Of course. Maybe I'll have something too." Regina says as she jumps to her feet and pads back to the kitchen to prepare another cup of warm milk.

Amelia gladly accepts the cup of warm milk, and Regina actually follows through and pours herself a cup. It doesn't taste half bad.

"How are you feeling now, baby?" she asks Emerald. "A little better?"

"My throat is all yucky," Emerald replies and makes a face.

"Maybe you'll have to stay home from kindergarten tomorrow."

"Nooooo!" Emerald immediately protests. "I don't wanna stay home, Mama!"

Regina chuckles a little. Both girls adore their kindergarten.

"We'll see," she says. But she has already decided that Emerald _definitely_ stays home tomorrow. She won't send her sick child to kindergarten.

All three of them sips their warm milk and chats cozily about everything and nothing. More than once, the twins' answer makes Regina chuckle. She has almost forgotten about her itching belly and the soothing cream in the bathroom upstairs.

Amelia rubs her eyes, and the cup of milk tilts dangerously in her hand.

"I think you're tired, baby." Regina says and catches the cup before disaster hits.

"Nooo," Amelia denies. "Not tired."

Regina doesn't comment on it. But she knows better. Amelia _is_ tired. In fact she's _very_ tired. But she's also terrified at missing out on anything.

As to confirm Regina's suspicion, Amelia snuggles closer to her on the couch.

Regina wraps an arm around her daughter and notes how her stomach is bubbling again. Maybe the little dragons can sense that their sisters are close.

"How are you feeling now, baby?" she asks Emerald.

"My tummy's yucky."

Regina can't quite determine whether Emerald is speaking truthfully or putting on a bit of a show to get her mother's pity, but she chooses to take her word for it and says: "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Maybe that warm milk wasn't such a good idea..."

She sees how Emerald's grip around the cup tightens. Yucky stomach or not, the little dragon is _not_ ready to give up her warm milk.

Oh, well. Regina is not about to take it from her. She takes another sip of her own cup and brushes her fingertips over Emerald forehead. She's still a little warm, but not much.

Suddenly, Amelia's head ends up in Regina's lap. The little dragon is fast asleep.

Regina chuckles quietly as she strokes her daughters' mass of thick, dark hair _. So much for not being tired_.

"I think Mia fell asleep," Emerald comments.

"I think you're right about that, baby."

Emerald giggles.

"Shh, we mustn't wake her, honey."

" _I_ ' _m_ not tired," Emerald proudly announces.

"You must be feeling better," Regina teases.

"Nooo. Tummy's still yucky."

Now it's Regina who giggles slightly. Emerald doesn't look particular ill.

 _Bubble, bubble_. Regina rubs her still growing belly. Then she yawns. Emerald might not be tired, but Regina sure is.

"Mama?"

"What is it, baby?"

"Can I have some more milk?"

Regina purses her lips.

"Pleeeaaase?" Emerald adds sweetly.

And that's a deeply unfair talent to unleash on a pregnant woman. How can Regina possibly say no to _that_?

Emerald gets her second cup of warm milk.

"Thank you, Mama." The four year old says sweetly.

"You're welcome, baby."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"When can we go see Emma?"

Regina quells a sigh. "You saw her yesterday at the diner, honey. Don't you remember?"

"But I want to see her again!"

"Not so loud honey. Your sister is sleeping."

" _But I want to see her again_ ," Emerald whispers.

This time Regina doesn't quite succeed in suppressing a sigh. _Why this endless fascination with Emma? What does she have that Mal and I don't?_

"I want to see aunty Emma." Emerald states firmly.

"Well, maybe we can go and see her tomorrow if you're well enough."

"Yay!" Emerald squeals. "She promised me a bear claw the next time I see her!"

"Not so loud, honey. Mia's sleeping." Regina says and chooses not to comment on Emerald's statement about Emma and her promise. _Did she indeed? I'll have to have a little chat with her about filling my daughters with sugar._

Regina scoffs. Emma has absolutely no right to buy Emerald and Amelia _bear claws_. Like they need that kind of food. They're four years old. No four year old needs to be fed sugar.

"And what's going on down here?"

Regina looks up just in time to see Mal come down the stairs, wearing a baby blue bathrobe over her nightgown.

"Mommy!" Emerald exclaims so loud Amelia wakes up with a start.

"Emerald, I told you not to yell so loud."

"Are you three having a late night party without me?" Maleficent half accuses.

"Yeah!" Amelia giggles.

"Well, that's not very nice," Maleficent mutters and then puts a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Is everything alright, my darling?"

"Yes, everything is fine," Regina assures and tells Mal about the three reasons that made her leave the bed an hour before.

Maleficent laughs quite a bit at the dream Regina had, and once she's done laughing she asks: "And _have_ you rubbed your stomach with that cream?"

"No, fate had other things in the store for tonight." Regina half-chuckles and nods towards the two little dragons.

"Why don't you run along and do it now then?" Maleficent suggests. "And let me take over here for a second."

Regina gently lifts Amelia's head from her lap and stands from the couch. She walks back upstairs, goes into the bathroom and lifts her pajama shirt. Her round stomach stares back at her. It has gotten quite a few stretch marks, and Regina purses her lips slightly at that. She knows that it's a very natural part of this process, but still, she'll need a little time to get used to her "tiger stripes".

But the lotion feels nice and soothing. It quells the itching feeling on her belly. After spending a few minutes on rubbing the cold lotion into her skin, Regina pads back downstairs.

Mal looks at her. "Shouldn't you be on your way back to bed?"

"No," Regina chuckles. "I'm not tired."

"Did the lotion help?"

"Yes. But I've gotten quite a few..."

"Tiger stripes?" Maleficent says warmly.

"Yes, exactly."

She sits down again and Maleficent pats her knee gently. "You know how much I love your tiger stripes, darling."

Regina flashes the dragon a smile. She appreciates that.

Mal returns the smile and entwines their fingers.

"Your tummy is so big, Mama!" Amelia suddenly pipes up.

" _Is_ it?" Regina asks with feigned surprise while Mal chuckles.

"Why's your tummy so big?" Emerald asks plainly.

"Yes, my darling, why _is_ your tummy so big?" Maleficent teases.

Regina is well aware that Maleficent wants to share the news with their four year olds. And especially since it was revealed that Regina is carrying twins again.

"Well..." Regina says. "Do you guys remember asking for a baby sister?"

"Yeah," both Emerald and Amelia says.

"Mama's stomach has gotten so big because two new little babies need plenty of room to play in," Regina tells the four year olds. She isn't quite sure how much they understand, but Emerald catches on fairly quickly:

"Mama's having a baby?" their dark eyed daughter asks.

"Mama's having _two_ babies, sweetie."

" _Two_?" Emerald's little face scrunches up in confusion. "Just like me and Mia?"

"That's right. Just like you and Mia."

"The babies in _there_?" Amelia asks and puts her little hand on Regina's stomach.

"Yes, that's right." Regina confirms.

"But... How do they get _out_?" Emerald asks, voice full of confusion.

"Well... When the babies are too big to fit inside, they'll let Mama know, and Mama will help them out." It's not a very satisfying answer, but it's the middle of the night and _definitely_ too late to talk about the wonders of the female body.

And thankfully, Emerald steers away from that particular subject and asks a new question instead: "When are the babies coming, Mama?"

"Not yet, baby. Mama's tummy needs to get real big first."

" _How_ big?"

Regina snaps her fingers and makes her phone appear in her hand. She scrolls through her photos until she finds one, taken two days before she gave birth to Amelia and Emerald.

"That big?" Amelia asks when Regina shows the photo.

"Yes, sweetie. That big."

"How're you gonna walk?" Emerald asks and stares at the picture on Regina's phone.

Regina and Maleficent looks at each other and chuckles.

" _That_ is an excellent question, baby," Maleficent snickers. "Do you think she'll let mommy carry her around?"

"No!" both Amelia and Emerald grins.

"No, I don't think so either."

Regina scowls a little at Maleficent and then asks the little dragons: "Are you guys happy about the two new babies coming?"

And the response she gets is far, far better than a cup of warm milk.

Emerald's "fever" is quite miraculous better the next day, and both her and Amelia begs Regina and Maleficent to go to Granny's and have breakfast.

Neither Regina nor Maleficent are awake enough to say no, so they end up agreeing and while Emerald and Amelia noisily gets dressed for the occasion, Maleficent bundles up Jonathan. And Regina... Well, she simply tries to stay awake as they walk the short distance to Granny's Diner.

" _How_ are they so unaffected?" Maleficent mutters as Amelia and Emerald sprints ahead.

"They're four." Regina says. Like that's explanation enough for the twin's energy.

"Were you this energetic when you were four, my darling?"

"No, but I'm not part dragon."

"So you mean it's my fault?"

"It always is," Regina teases.

Maleficent opens her mouth to protest.

"No arguing with a pregnant woman." Regina snickers.

"But if you weren't pregnant..."

"I'm sure you would eat me for breakfast."

Maleficent chuckles. "Or find some other way to punish you."

"Can you not?" Regina grimaces. "My hormones are out of control, remember?"

"Yes, yes I _do_ remember," Mal says and shoots Regina a rather dreamily smile.

Regina sighs gravely. Her hormones are still an "issue" and she's turned 98 percent of the time. Maleficent loves that particular "side effect" of pregnancy, but to Regina, it's beginning to become a bit irritating. Mainly because they _can't_ spend every single moment in bed.

What a _tragedy._

"Mommy, Mama! Come _on_!" Amelia insists.

"Mia, honey, don't yell in the street," Maleficent admonishes.

" _Come on_ ," Amelia whispers.

Regina shoots Mal a look. "They definitely got that attitude from you, dragon."

"Because you _never_ have an attitude."

"Never," Regina confirms. But she can't quite keep the teasing smile off her face.

"For someone who's been up half of the night, you're in a _very_ good mood," Maleficent comments.

"I feel good," Regina shrugs.

"I'm very happy to hear that, my love."

Regina smiles a little at that. "You know, for a dragon, you're pretty so..."

"Careful."

Regina snickers.

They finally reach their destination, and Emerald and Amelia barrels inside like little rockets.

They're barely inside before Emerald and Amelia's wish comes true. They find Emma sitting at a table along with Snow.

Both of them loudly express their excitement over seeing Emma.

"Hey there little dragons," Emma chuckles.

"I guess that means we're sitting here." Maleficent mutters as she and Regina sit down.

"Hey Emma, guess what?" Amelia says.

"What?" Emma asks and chuckles again.

"Mama's having _babies_!" Emerald announces loudly.

Snow chuckles.

" _Is_ she?" Emma says with feigned surprise. "I'll say. You guys exited?"

"Yeah!" Amelia says and grins.

Even Jonathan babbles: "Baby!" and he's not much of a talker.

"How come we're only having _two_?" Emerald asks.

Maleficent splutters.

"I want three," Amelia adds.

"I think two is enough, baby." Regina says.

"Why?" Amelia complains. "Why can't we have more than two?"

Maleficent struggles to keep a straight face.

"Because that would make Mama very tired, honey." Regina says. _In more than one way._

"Mama's cranky when she's tired." Emerald tells Emma and Snow.

"Emerald." Maleficent scolds, but her mouth is twitching dangerously.

 _And I do believe Mama's about to get tired again_. Regina stares at the cup of tea Granny just served for her. What she wouldn't give for a cup of coffee.

"So, it slipped out?" Emma asks with a little smile once Regina and Maleficent has ordered.

"Yes, last night." Regina says. "They were asking questions about the size of my stomach, and well..."

"But they're excited," Snow smiles.

"Very."

Amelia and Emerald spent at least an hour prodding and poking at Regina's stomach and asking questions.

"I hope they're prepared to wait a good while to meet the babies," Maleficent says.

"Mommy?" Amelia interrupts.

"Yes, little dragon? What is it?"

"How did the babies get inside Mama's tummy?"

Maleficent chokes on her tea and Regina turns her head so fast her neck makes a "crick" sound.

Snow and Emma starts laughing.

"Oh, that, uhh... Well..." Maleficent wheedles, for once she doesn't have a quick answer ready.

Regina says absolutely nothing. Mainly because she has absolutely no idea _how_ to explain it to her four year old. They can't exactly use the good old "birds and the bees"-model.

"Well, you see..."

Regina is just about to inform her wife that Granny's Diner hardly is an appropriate place for sex ed when Emerald saves the situation by exclaiming a loud: "Killian!"

Both little dragons leap off their seats and storms over to Killian. Thank god for the pirate.

"That was interesting." Maleficent mutters.

"Very." Regina says dryly.

"How the hell are we gonna explain it to them?" Maleficent asks and shakes her head.

"I have no idea." Regina admits. "I told Henry about the "birds and the bees" when he was seven and asking questions, but we can't exactly use that concept here."

"Indeed not. We'll have to think of something."

"I would have liked to wait a few years," Regina interjects.

"Fine. Then I'll get you pregnant again in a few years and then explain how things works," Maleficent teases.

"Like hell you won't," Regina barks. "Say that again and I'll never sleep with you again."

"Hello!" Emma protests as she dramatically covers her ears. "I don't want to hear this."

"Don't be such a prude, Savior," Maleficent teases.

"I'm not a prude. I'm just not interested in hearing about your private life."

Regina scoffs dryly. "You're currently _looking_ at the result of our private life, miss Swan. Grow up."

Snow snickers amused as she takes a sip of her coffee.

But Regina zones out as she feels a slight bubbling in her stomach again.

"What?" Maleficent asks. "Are they bubbling without me again?"

"Yes," Regina chuckles.

Maleficent pouts. "Seriously, _when_ will I be able to feel them too? I'm missing out."

"That's rubbish," Regina dismisses, quite uninterested in Mal's complaints. She has just spotted their food, and the sight of the scrambled eggs makes her mouth water.

 **To Be Continued...**


	81. Week 18

**Everything She Wanted**

 _ **Week 18**_

She's officially Big. Very big. In her own humble opinion, she's a whole _house_.

But according to Maleficent, she looks "absolutely beautiful". And for a little while longer, Regina is willing to believe her wife.

And new symptoms keep popping up everywhere. Her feet swell. Then her leg cramps. Then her back is suddenly aching. And due to the pressure, the twins are putting on her entire body, she's having more and more trouble sleeping at night.

But of course, it's all worth it. Since the big news slipped out, the twins have been treating Regina as if she's some sort of walking wonder. They constantly put their little hands on Regina's growing belly and talking to the babies. It has come to a point where Regina can't sit down for two minutes without being crowded by both the little dragons and the biggest dragon. And all three of them are treating Regina like she's an extremely costly diamond.

Regina often quips that her stomach is guarded by three dragons.

Mal finds that to be a very funny joke. Amelia and Emerald doesn't quite understand it yet, but they laugh anyway.

And very slowly, Regina is getting used to the thought of having twins again. Slowly, she begins to realize that there are things she has no control over. And maybe that's completely fine. Maybe it's good for her to give up control once in a while.

Maleficent is of course already completely used to the idea. And now that it's not a forbidden subject anymore, she talks about the twins every single day. Keeps reminding Regina that they'll need to think of names soon.

And every time, Regina scoffs and informs her wife that it's too soon to think of names.

She reminds herself not to walk too fast as she crosses the street on her way over to the Sheriff's Station. She has some files for the Sheriff's. Storybrooke is getting a brand-new security system. In the end, Regina surrendered and gave permission, and Mal teased a little. Said that pregnancy has softened her. Regina had firmly claimed that she only did it to make Snow shut up.

Regina groans a little as she pushes the door to the Sheriff's station open. Her back is acting up. _Again_. If it's this bad already, what's it gonna be like when she's even more pregnant?

She tries not to think too much of that.

The sheriff station is quite empty, and that annoys Regina. She did not come all this way only to be greeted by an empty station.

Oh well. She dumps the papers on Emma's already overfilled desk and leans forward for a moment in an attempt to relive her back just a little.

"Oh, hey Regina. I didn't hear you come in."

Regina turns around at the greeting. It's David, who has just walked into the station with a cup of coffee.

"The signed papers for the new security system," Regina says. "Where is everybody?"

"I'm filling in for Emma and Killian today," David explains. "They've been taken down by the flu."

"Oh, I see. Poor dears," Regina says sympathetically. "Good thing you were available. I assume Snow is watching your granddaughter then?"

"Yes," David replies and chuckles slightly. "And I don't think she's planning on ever giving her back."

Regina chuckles. Snow is a very devoted grandmother to the four year old Leia.

"Well, I should probably be on my way. I only came to drop off those papers, so..."

"Give my best to Maleficent and the little ones."

"I will."

"Are they still asking for Emma?" David asks and grins a little. The little dragons' fascination with Emma is a constant source of amusement for him.

"Oh yes," Regina says a bit sardonically. "I don't understand what she has that is so fanta..." she trails off when she suddenly feels something. Something in her stomach. Something that definitely is different from the "bubbling" feeling she's been having for the past week.

 _Is that...? Really? Oh my._

"Regina? Is everything okay?" David asks and frowns.

"I think..." Regina trails off again when she feels it again. _Oh yes, it's definitely... Absolutely... There's no doubt about it_.

"Is everything okay?" David repeats, and now he looks a bit concerned.

"I think the babies are kicking," Regina half-whispers, like she's afraid to startle the little ones.

"Oh." David says and now he's smiling.

"Right here," Regina says softly and places a hand quite high on her stomach.

"First time kicking?" David guesses, still smiling.

"Yeah." Regina confirms and suddenly feels a little sad that neither Maleficent nor the little ones are around. The babies are kicking, and she has no one to share it with.

Well, except for...

Regina clears her throat a little as she says: "Would it be highly inappropriate to ask you to touch my stomach?"

"No," David says, surprised but still smiling widely. "I would be happy to feel the little dragons kick." He puts a hand on Regina's stomach, and a moment later, the little dragons kicks again.

"They're little firecrackers already," David comments and chuckles lightly.

"Yes, indeed." Regina answers. "Sorry for asking you to..."

"Don't worry," David chuckles. "First round of kicking. You wanted to share it with _someone_."

"Exactly. And you were the only one around," Regina teases, but the words aren't particularly harsh.

David chuckles as he follows the babies' movement on Regina's stomach.

Then someone clears their throat behind them.

Both Regina and David turn around, and David's hand is still resting on Regina's stomach when they see Emma standing leaned against the door.

"Anything you wanna tell me, Dad?" the blonde jokes.

David chuckles but Regina scowls.

"Very funny, miss Swan."

"I don't know, Regina. What am I supposed to think when I walk in and see my Dad rubbing your stomach?" Emma teases.

"The babies were kicking for the first time," Regina says and rolls her eyes. "And I had to share it with someone."

"And I was the perfect candidate," David interjects.

"You were the _only_ candidate."

"But still, I've never felt twins kicking, so thank you for that," David chuckles.

"Yeah... Anytime..." Regina mutters.

"Did you just invite my dad to rub your stomach a second time?" Emma teases. "I'm getting suspicious, Regina."

"Okay, now I'm leaving," Regina announces darkly as she struts outs of the sheriff's station.

As much as you _can_ strut when you're four months pregnant, that is.

She's been greeted by two little eager dragons when she comes back from the station. Both of them chanting "mama, mama!"

"Hello there," Regina chuckles.

"Hi, babies!" Emerald says and puts her little hand on Regina's swelling stomach.

"Hi, babies!" Amelia echoes and does the same.

"I think they've developed quite the fascination with your belly, my darling," Mal says as she comes out in the hall with Jonathan staggering after her.

"Yes, it would seem so." Regina says.

Jonathan comes over to her. He's not quite tall enough to reach her stomach. Regina has to bend down slightly.

"Babies," the two year old says and smiles widely.

Maleficent chuckles.

"What about _me_?" Regina huffs. "Am _I_ not interesting anymore?"

"Babies!"

"Babies!"

"Clearly not." Regina mutters.

"Don't worry, my darling," Maleficent says sweetly. " _I_ find you to be quite interesting."

"What a relief." Regina jokes. And then she feels another push from inside her belly.

"What was that?" Amelia asks curiously and splays her little hand wide over the spot on Regina's stomach were she just felt a kick.

"I think that was the babies kicking, sweetheart."

"They're _kicking_?" Maleficent asks as she quickly makes her way over to Regina. "Since _when_?"

Since twenty minutes ago," Regina says.

Maleficent quickly puts her hand on Regina's stomach, and her face lights up when she feels a kick.

"They're lively," Maleficent comments with a slight chuckle.

"They sure are."

"How come they're kicking?" Emerald asks.

"That's because they want to say hi," Regina half-chuckles.

"Doesn't it hurt when they kick you, Mama?" Amelia asks.

"No, it doesn't hurt, baby. It just feels a bit like popcorn popping in my belly."

Both girls giggles at that.

"I want popcorn!" Jonathan interjects.

"Not before lunch, Jonathan," Maleficent says.

Jonathan seems awfully affronted by that, and his lower lip starts quivering dangerously.

"Oops." Regina mutters.

Maleficent chuckles lightly as she explains the concept of not eating popcorn before lunch to Jonathan. And eventually, the two year old understands it and his attention is caught by something else.

" _I_ could have eaten some popcorn," Regina comments quietly.

Maleficent splutters.

"What, I _could_. It's hardly my fault the babies are hungry," Regina defends.

Maleficent looks amused but doesn't argue with her. A very smart thing.

They play with the children for a while, and then they make them lunch. Until Regina is taken down by a nasty cramp in her leg, that is. Mal more or less orders her to "sit the hell down", and for once, Regina does as she's told and sits down, rubbing her leg in earnestly.

After lunch, Lily arrives quite unexpectedly and claims she wants to spend time with her little siblings. Amelia and Emerald are more than eager to go with their sister. But first Lily _has_ to feel Regina's stomach. The twins demand that. And Lily chuckles as she places a hand on Regina's stomach and feels the little dragons kick.

"They're just kicking away in there," Maleficent's oldest daughter comments.

"I think they take after their mother," Regina says innocently.

"Oh you do, do you?" Maleficent mock sneers.

"Mhmm."

"I would be very, _very_ careful with my smart remarks if I were you, my darling."

"Or _what_?"

Lily makes a face. "Can't you at least wait until I've left?"

"Right. My apologies," Regina says a bit embarrassed. Her hormones are getting the best of her.

"Sorry dear," Maleficent laughs as she wraps an arm around Regina.

"You two are _impossible_ ," Lily says and sighs.

"No kissing," Emerald comments as she and Amelia comes down the stairs with their little backpacks strapped on.

"We _weren't_!" Maleficent protests.

"Don't believe you," Amelia shrugs.

Lily laughs whole heartedly as she and the twins leave.

Regina and Maleficent are left alone in the mansion. Well, almost. Jonathan is currently taking a nap upstairs.

The door has barely closed before Maleficent's hand slips lower and she rather blatantly starts groping Regina's ass.

"Hey!" Regina half-squeaks.

Maleficent answers by squeezing instead of groping.

"That's enough," Regina says and rolls her eyes as she starts clearing the table after their lunch.

She's in the process of stuffing their used plates into the dishwasher when she feels Maleficent's hands on her ass _again_.

"Seriously?" Regina says as she rises to her normal height.

"What? I'm not allowed to admire the view anymore?" Maleficent asks silkily.

"You could do that from a distance instead of... groping me."

" _Groping_ you?" Maleficent teases. "And since when don't you like when I'm groping you, my darling?"

"I'm actually trying to..."

"You're done with that now," Maleficent interrupts.

"I am?"

"Yes. You are." Maleficent spins Regina around and walks her backwards until her back collides with the kitchen table.

"Now what?" Regina challenges.

Maleficent answers her challenge by smirking and then easily lifting Regina onto the kitchen table.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Got a problem my darling?" Maleficent teases as she moves closer to stand between Regina's legs.

"My only concern is that the kitchen table might burst under my weight." Regina jokes.

"You're not that heavy, darling."

"Say that to my stomach."

Maleficent snickers and runs her fingers up and down Regina's thigh. "For once, I'd like to turn my attention away from your belly."

"That sounds nice." Regina says as she uses Maleficent's tie to pull her closer.

Maleficent keeps her hands firmly planted on Regina's thighs as she leans in and kisses her. And it's not a particular gentle kiss. It's actually pretty demanding.

"Are we gonna buy a new kitchen table after this?" Regina teases.

"Possibly. This seems like a pretty good place to ravish you..."

"Oh, so that's what you're planning on doing, dragon?"

"Yes, indeed." Maleficent purrs. "Now be a good girl and kiss me."

Regina does just that. For quite a few minutes they kiss each other without any interruptions, but when no "ravishing" happens, Regina breaks the kiss and scowls slightly at her wife.

"What?" Maleficent teases.

"You're dawdling." Regina dully informs her.

"Am I? Impatient, are we?" Maleficent drawls.

"Either you do something about it..."

"Or?" Maleficent teases as she swirls her tongue over a particularly sensitive spot on Regina's neck.

"Or I'll go upstairs and take care of things myself."

That little threat seems to wake the dragon. She immediately pushes Regina's skirt up and starts rubbing her through the fabric of her panties.

Regina quickly forgets all about teasing and taunting. Her head falls forward against the top of Maleficent's shoulder.

Maleficent snickers warmly. "I love your hormones, darling."

"D-don't be smug dra- _ahh_!" the sound is cut off when Maleficent roughly shoves her panties to the side.

"Oh, I think I have every reason to be smug, my love," Maleficent teases.

Regina would have given a lot to be able to tell her wife how rude it is to tease a pregnant woman. But she can't say anything right now. The only thing she can do is moan into the fabric of Mal's blouse.

And it doesn't take long before Mal's "hard work" pays off and Regina is sent flying over the edge. Their sex life has never been dull, quite the opposite, but everything is just a little _better_ while pregnant. The orgasms are a little more intense, and it takes Regina a good while before she's able to open her eyes and close her mouth. And loosen her death grip on Maleficent's blouse.

Maleficent chuckles again, this time a bit more hoarsely as she withdraws her long fingers from Regina, readjust Regina's clothing and then gently draws her thighs back together.

The table creaks in protest.

Both Regina and Maleficent looks at the wooden surface Regina is still sitting on.

The table creaks again. This time a bit more warningly.

Maleficent reacts instinctively as she quickly wraps her long arms around Regina and lifts her down from the table.

At the very last moment it would seem. The table lets out this drawn out creak- it could have been a sigh of defeat- and then the table legs simply gives in one by one.

The table actually goes very quietly. It's not this dramatic, loud creak. It's more of an ungrateful, quiet thud as the table legs slowly gives in.

Both Regina and Maleficent stares at what was a fully functional kitchen table two seconds ago. And then the corners of Maleficent's mouth twitches dangerously.

"Okay then." Regina says plainly.

Maleficent's laughter starts out quietly. First small chuckles, she tries to choke down because she's afraid to hurt Regina's feelings.

But for once, Regina can see the humor in the current situation and it doesn't take long before her shoulders start trembling with laughter she tries to quieten down because Jonathan is still asleep upstairs and if the table breaking didn't wake him, his mothers' hysterical laughter surely will.

Maleficent's discreet chuckles turns into full blown laughter and the sound echoes in the kitchen.

"So much for a quickie..." Regina mutters as she looks at the broken table.

"Are you saying it wasn't worth it, darling?"

"Of course it was. But this is the second time in the time I've been with you, I have to buy a new kitchen table," Regina replies and shudders slightly when she thinks back to that time were Henry and everyone else walked in on her and Maleficent. That was back when their relationship still was a secret.

"I'll buy the next one," Maleficent vows.

Regina scoffs. "Given how it's my fault this one broke, I think it's only fair that I buy the next one."

"It was my idea," Maleficent says and snickers. "Let's split the bill, darling."

"That sounds fairly reasonable."

"And this has made you never want to do this on a kitchen table while you're pregnant, hasn't it?" Maleficent asks and sulks a little.

"It will probably be wiser to wait," Regina mutters. "If you hadn't reacted, I would have ended up on the floor."

"Now there's a _real_ tragedy," Maleficent comments.

Regina chuckles. And then they magic the sad remains of the kitchen table away.

"I'm actually quite proud, darling," Maleficent tells her. "We've never managed to actually break the furniture's before."

"Let's not make a habit of it then," Regina says firmly.

"Why not?" Maleficent snickers. "You looked... quite sexy."

"Yes, I'm sure it was unbelievably sexy when my whale sized self _broke_ the kitchen table."

"It was a coincidence. The table would have given in anyway," Maleficent says firmly.

"You know, for some reason I seriously doubt that."

A few days after the "table incidence", Regina, Mal and all the little ones are gathered at Granny's. The children demanded cocoa with cinnamon, and their mothers couldn't deny them that.

They're sitting and chatting cozily when Emma comes over to their table. The little dragons instantly fawn over her, and Emma asks them how they're doing.

"Good!" both Emerald and Amelia giggles.

"How about you, Regina?" Emma asks and smirks as she continues: "Still dreaming about my dad?"

"Come again?" Maleficent says and raises an eyebrow.

Regina sighs deeply and scowls at Emma. "He happened to be the only one around when the little ones kicked for the first time. And I really wanted to share the experience with someone."

"I see," Mal says, and now she's teasing too when she continues: "Perhaps you have a thing for blue eyes and blonde hair."

Emma chuckles.

"Perhaps." Regina says completely flatly as she takes another sip of her cocoa.

"Or maybe you just have a thing for my dad," Emma teases. "Maybe you claiming him to be irritating is just a smokescreen..."

"He _is_ annoying," Regina shrugs. "But I've never said there's anything wrong with his appearance as such."

Emma splutters. "Okay, I'm totally telling mom you said that."

"Yes, do tell her to watch out," Regina says sardonically and rolls her eyes.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	82. Week 19

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 19**

Regina stuffs the big bag away under the table and sits down. The babies are putting pressure on _everything_ these days, and it's a relief to sit down. Even if it's only to have a cup of tea at Granny's before heading home.

She sighs and rubs her leg slightly. It's cramping up again. She already feels _very_ pregnant even though there's still a good while to go.

Tap, tap, tap. The babies take the opportunity to kick a little.

Regina rubs her stomach and takes a sip of the newly arrived cup of tea. Sitting down after being out and about in the stores feels good. She checks her phone. Maleficent has probably picked the little ones up from kindergarten and daycare now. Regina should finish her tea and go home to her family.

But unfortunately, her leg is still cramping.

She takes another sip of her tea and rubs her stomach a bit absentmindedly. _Boys or girls? Or perhaps even one of each_? Regina smiles. One of each could be fun. They'll have to think of names soon. The problem is that none of them have any idea what to call "baby B". They had talked about names, but that had been when they thought they were only having one.

Now neither Regina nor Maleficent have any idea what to name their children.

Regina takes another sip of her tea. Something smells good in the diner. She raises her head slightly to find the source. Granny's banana pie. Mmm. Maybe she should order a piece.

She looks at her bulging stomach. _Or maybe I shouldn't_.

The door to the diner opens and Leia comes storming inside in a flurry of blonde locks.

"Hi, Regina!" the four year old smiles widely.

"Hello there, miss Leia," Regina greets. "Have you just gotten back from kindergarten?"

"Aye," Leia replies and grins.

Regina chuckles too. Leia is indeed her father's daughter.

"What's that?" Leia asks and points to the big bag under the table.

"That's a very special pillow, sweetie," Regina answers.

"A pillow?" Leia echoes and her little nose scrunches up in confusion. "Why'd you need a pillow that big, Regina?"

"It's a pillow that makes you sleep more comfortably when you're pregnant," Regina explains. "Sometimes my big belly is in the way and makes my back hurt at night. But this pillow will hopefully make it a little better."

After enduring a week of hip and back pain that not even Maleficent's warm hands could soothe, Regina had surrendered and bought a pregnancy pillow. She's not happy about it, because the pillow is enormous and will fill half of the bed, but she's willing to sacrifice the extra space if it means she'll sleep more comfortably.

"Can I see it?" Leia asks curiously.

"Yeah, sure. Just take a look inside the bag, sweetie."

Leia curiously peeks inside the bag and giggles.

Regina fully understands the mini savior's reaction. The pregnancy pillow is absolutely ridiculous. Both in shape and size.

"Leia!"

Both Regina and Leia look up just in time to see the full grown Savior step inside Granny's diner.

" _There_ you are," Emma sighs. "Leia, you can't just run away from mommy!"

"Sorry," Leia offers but it doesn't sound very genuine.

Regina suffocates a chuckle.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Emma inquires as she comes over to Regina's table.

"Regina has a big pillow!" Leia proclaims and giggles.

"Regina has a _very_ big pillow," Regina agrees and takes a sip of her tea.

"It's all funny looking," Leia tells her mother.

Emma chuckles. "Let me guess... pregnancy pillow?"

"Oh yes," Regina says a bit flatly. "Apparently it's required these days." she suffocates a yawn behind her hand.

"Not getting any sleep?" Emma guesses.

"Not really. My back has officially decided to betray me."

"Maybe you should enlist Maleficent to give you a backrub," Emma suggests.

"That's no longer effective," Regina says and glares at the bag under the table. "Unfortunately..."

"Mal!" Leia suddenly pipes up.

Regina looks up. And Maleficent and the little ones are indeed standing in the door.

"Hey," Regina chuckles as she's showered with hugs from the twins. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Making sure you're behaving," Maleficent teases.

Emma chuckles.

"In all the time you've known me, when have I ever behaved?" Regina drawls and goes along with it.

"Oh, I could think of a few occasions," Maleficent teases.

Emma clears her throat.

"Did you get the pillow?" Maleficent asks and changes the subject.

"Oh yeah," Regina says and shoots the bag under the table another death stare.

Maleficent chuckles. "It's just a pillow, my love."

"A pillow that will occupy the entire bed," Regina grumbles.

"Is that your way of telling me that I'm gonna sleep on the couch from now on?" Mal snickers.

"Why are you gonna sleep on the couch, mommy?" Amelia asks.

Regina chuckles.

"I'm not, baby." Maleficent says and then frowns slightly. "At least I don't think so."

Regina snickers.

The twins, Leia and Jonathan quickly loosens interest in the adults' conversation and all four of them shuffles over to the counter to talk to Granny.

"I'm beginning to hate that bloody pillow," Maleficent mutters.

"Aww," Regina mocks. "And it hasn't even done anything."

"Yet." Maleficent sneers.

Regina laughs.

"Bad for Maleficent. Good for your back," Emma comments.

"Yes, indeed." Regina chuckles.

Maleficent scowls again but then take her eyes of the hated pillow and says to Regina: "I actually have a suggestion for you, darling."

"Uh-oh," Emma interjects and snickers.

Maleficent shoots Emma a deadly stare.

"What is your suggestion then?" Regina asks and tries to prevent her wife from murdering the Savior.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Maleficent asks casually.

"Are you asking me on a _date_?" Regina chuckles.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Little late for that," Regina says dryly and looks at her swelling belly.

"Excuse me, I'm actually trying to court you. Stop making it difficult."

"You're trying to _court_ me?" Regina repeats and actually splutters. "Little late for _that_ too."

"Says who?" Maleficent retorts. "Is there some sort of law that forbids me to court my wife once in a while?"

"No, but I still say it's a bit late for..."

"It's not," Maleficent says stubbornly.

"Done something wrong?" Regina teases.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Am I really that bad at wooing you?"

"Of course you're not. I was just kidding."

"We don't go out often enough," Maleficent says firmly.

"We have three kids."

"Which I have made arrangements for tonight."

"Have you now? And what spurred this sudden urge to wanting to go out on a... _date_?"

Maleficent grins at her. "For once, my memory is better than yours, darling."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that it's our anniversary."

"No, it's not," Regina says. She's a hundredth percent sure of that. "Pregnancy brain or not, I _do_ remember the date of our wedding."

"No, no, no." Maleficent says impatiently and shakes her head. "Not _that_ anniversary."

"Which one then?" Regina frowns. They really have too many anniversaries.

"The whiskey one," Maleficent smirks.

"Oh. That one." Regina says a bit flatly while Emma cackles.

"I think that's worth celebrating, don't you, darling?"

"I can only remember snippets."

"So can I. But _very_ good snippets."

"Ahem!" Emma says and fake coughs.

Maleficent ignores that. "So, are we going out tonight darling?"

"I suppose we could do that," Regina says. "But I'm not going to the Rabbit Hole."

Maleficent snickers. "That could have been fun. Recreating our first date."

"You really shouldn't consider too much whiskey and a drunken stumble back to my place a _date_." Regina mutters and grimaces. She can still remember the headache she had the next morning.

"It was a fun night," Maleficent says and smirks.

"I nearly walked into a lamppost," Regina states flatly.

"Really?" Emma interjects and chuckles.

"Yes. Really."

"Oh, right. You did," Maleficent cackles. "And _I_ tripped on our porch, didn't I?"

"You sure did."

"And then I _kissed_ you," Maleficent fondly remembers.

"Yes, you sure did that too." Regina says and shakes her head slightly.

"It was a fun night," Maleficent says and chuckles.

"Mmm." Regina agrees and smiles a little. "So, where are we going tonight? Back to Granny's Diner?" she suffocates a chuckle.

"No," Maleficent huffs. "We're going to Tony's."

"Are we indeed?" Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Mhmm. Are you impressed yet, my love?"

"Keep talking and I might be."

"Oh god, just get a room already," Emma groans. "This is agonizing."

But Regina just laughs as she and Maleficent "catches" their many children and heads back home. With Regina's pillow.

Regina is impressed with her wife's sudden resourcefulness. It's very nice to be out on a "date" without their children for once. Adult time is a rarity.

The restaurant is very nice too. With white table cloths and lit candles on the tables. And the food... Well, let's just say Regina's constant hunger appreciates the food the restaurant has to offer.

"This is nice," she tells Maleficent and smiles.

"Even if you can't have any alcohol?" Maleficent teases lightly.

"I think I'll survive."

Mal chuckles and then asks: "What do you want to name our children, my darling?"

"Got a whole list with strange suggestions?" Regina teases.

"Be nice."

"Or _what_?" Regina quietly challenges and a smile tugs at her lips.

"Or I'll _make_ you. Later. When we get home."

"Now I'm _really_ scared," Regina drawls.

"Good. You should be," Maleficent says dead seriously, and then both of them laughs.

"But jokes aside," Regina says and takes a sip of her water. "Do you have any name suggestions?"

"A few," Maleficent smiles.

"Let's hear them then."

"Sapphira..."

"And the insanity begins," Regina quietly interrupts and rolls her eyes. " _Sapphira_? Really, Maleficent?"

"No," Maleficent chuckles. "That was a joke."

"Thank god." Regina mutters.

"But I _do_ like the name Phoenix though."

"Phoenix?" Regina repeats and scrunches up her nose. "That sounds a little foreign to me."

"There's nothing foreign about rising from the ashes. We've both done that a few times."

"Acknowledged," Regina nods. "But going as far as naming our potential son Phoenix? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"I don't see why," Maleficent shrugs. "It's a great name."

Regina decides to take that discussion another day. "Got any other suggestions?"

"Perla."

"Is that to be taken seriously?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay," Regina says and tries to be diplomatic. "Have you been watching documentaries about pearls again?"

"Maybe."

"Okay then." _Phoenix and Perla_. _That's ridiculous._

"You don't like that one either, do you?" Maleficent asks and takes a sip of her water.

Regina grimaces. "It's a little... extravagant."

"I don't see why," Maleficent scoffs. "With our names, what's the problem with Perla?"

"Exactly. With our names. They're a little extravagant too," Regina half-chuckles.

"I really don't see the issue... _Gina_."

" _Don't_ call me Gina," Regina warns.

Mal chuckles. "Do you have any name suggestions, my darling?"

"I was thinking Nathan for a boy," Regina says a bit hesitantly.

"Nathan?" Maleficent repeats and looks like she's tasting a new dish. "Well, that's certainly..."

"Normal?" Regina suggests with a laugh.

"Yes. Very normal. Suppose we get two boys? Can I name the other one Phoenix if I let you name one of them Nathan?"

"Phoenix and Nathan," Regina says. "I suppose that doesn't sound _that_ bad."

"How about Celestia for a girl?" Maleficent thinks out loud.

"Celestia? Where did you pick that up?" Regina asks.

Mal shrugs. "I think I read it in a book when I was a little girl."

"Hmm. Celestia. I like that name. What do you think about Matilda?"

"That sounds rather cute," Maleficent chuckles. "Where did you pick _that_ up?"

"Henry used to watch a movie about a little witch called Matilda," Regina admits. "I think it was a very sweet movie."

"I'm sure it was. And I do believe we're being watched, my darling."

"We are?" Regina says and raises an eyebrow. "By who?"

"The princess and her charming prince. Why are they always out whenever we are?"

Regina quickly glances over her shoulder, and they are indeed being watched discreetly by Snow White.

"Is this the moment I kiss you inappropriately?" Maleficent snickers.

"You could," Regina says with a light shrug. "But I'm pretty sure that would get us kicked out of the restaurant."

"Ah."

Regina leans forward and lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper as she says: "How about we leave the restaurant right now, hmm? And _then_ you can kiss me inappropriately."

"Let's _go_ ," Maleficent says plainly as she quickly stands from her chair.

Regina chuckles as she follows her impatient wife out of the restaurant.

They've barely made it out of the restaurant before Maleficent grabs Regina and kisses her rather passionately.

Regina doesn't mind that one bit. But she does mind doing it out in the open. So she waves her hand. Purple smoke engulfs them for a moment, and then they're back in the bedroom.

"That was very resourceful of you, darling," Maleficent compliments.

"Why thank you. Now get busy and kiss me inappropriately."

"As you wish, my love."

Maleficent does a rather remarkable job at kissing her, but the problems start when they end up on the bed.

"Your goddamn pillow is in the way!" Maleficent complains as she shoves the massive body pillow off the bed.

Regina just chuckles.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	83. Week 20

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Week 20**_

" _Fuck_!" Maleficent breathes as she melts back against the mattress and her thighs quakes slightly.

Regina smirks as she emerges from under the covers and grins slightly at the expression on Maleficent's face.

"That was amazing," Maleficent says in awe. She's still panting slightly.

"I agree. That was some of my best work," Regina drawls nonchalantly and wipes her mouth with her thumb.

"How modest you are," Maleficent says sardonically.

"Mhmm," Regina replies noncommittally. This _was_ some of her best work. She's not about to deny that.

"Have I ever told you how amazingly good you are at that?" Maleficent inquires and wraps her arms around Regina.

"I've had a good teacher," Regina quips and shoots her round belly a fond look. "A few more months, and I won't be able to do that anymore."

"Don't say that," Mal warns.

"It's the truth," Regina says and rubs her belly a little.

"We'll just have to get creative." Maleficent states.

"Aren't we already pretty creative as it is?" Regina half-laughs and then yawns. Staying up late comes with a price.

Maleficent snickers at that. "And people say pregnancy puts a damper on the sex."

"I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts," Regina half-warns. "Pretty soon I'll be too huge to do _anything_."

Maleficent ignores that. Maybe she's planning on pretending that it's never gonna happen.

Regina yawns again, and a second later, both of them are asleep.

But after only a few hours of sleep, Regina is awakened rather brutally by the most awful heartburn. That's one of the less glamorous side effects of being pregnant. And it's very annoying. She slips out of bed, shrugs a robe over her crumbled pajamas and then pads downstairs.

As soon as she reaches the kitchen, she immediately senses that she's not alone. There's quite high activity down here. _Dragon_ activity.

One of the twins are awake, that much is obvious. Had it been Jonathan, he would have called out, but the twins have the strange and sometimes unfortunate hobby of going downstairs when they wake up during the night.

Regina goes into the living room to investigate, and soon she finds Amelia sitting in the couch, wearing her blue pajamas with the little white clouds, humming softly to herself. Her hair is ruffled from sleeping.

"Amelia? What are you doing down here in the middle of the night?"

Amelia offers a little half-shrug. "Woke up."

"Well, then why didn't you wake me or mommy?"

"Didn't wanna wake the babies," Amelia explains.

Regina chuckles. "Amelia, honey, waking me isn't the same thing as waking the babies. They can easily go back to sleep if I'm awake."

"Are they awake right now?" Amelia inquires.

"No, I don't think so," Regina replies.

"Can I feel anyway?" Amelia asks excitedly and jumps to her feet.

"Of course," Regina chuckles and crouches down slightly so Amelia can put her little hand on Regina's belly.

Amelia giggles and bounces on her little feet. "Your belly's getting so _big_ , Mama!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Regina chuckles warmly and ruffles Amelia's dark curls slightly.

"How will it go back to normal?" Amelia asks a bit worriedly and looks at her own stomach.

Regina suffocates her amusement and tries to give a satisfying answer to the genuine question: "It will take a while, baby. But if Mama makes sure to exercise and eat properly, her belly will go back to normal again, don't worry."

She walks back into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk. That's the only thing that helps with the heartburn.

"Do you want a glass of milk too, baby?" she asks Amelia.

"Yes, please." Amelia says and climbs up on one of the chairs.

"Here you go, little dragon."

"Thanks, Mama."

"Now," Regina says as she sits down next to Amelia. "Why did you wake up in the middle of the night?"

Amelia just shrugs.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Regina gently prods.

"Nooo," Amelia says but her little shoulders tightens.

"Are you sure?" Regina says softly and one of her hands comes up to rub Amelia's back.

"Yeah..." Amelia says, but she doesn't sound too certain. Her little thumb wanders into her mouth, as it so often does when something upsets her.

"What then?" Regina asks. "You can tell Mama anything, baby."

"It was just something Giselle said," Amelia mutters.

"What did Giselle say, honey?" Regina asks. This is unusual. Normally, Giselle, Aurora and Phillips' second child are source of great joy for both Amelia and Emerald.

"She said that when her mommy had Briar, she had to go away to the hospital for a very long time," Amelia says, and her bottom lip trembles a bit.

"Oh." Regina says. Things are beginning to dawn on her now.

"I don't want you to be in the hospital for a long time, Mama!" Amelia exclaims with wet eyes. "I want you to stay _here_."

"Mama doesn't need to go to the hospital, baby," Regina soothes.

"But Giselle said..."

"Giselle might not be old enough to know this, but not every mama needs to go to the hospital," Regina explains to the little dragon. "Aurora's baby was a bit small, that's why she needed to go to the hospital. So dr. Whale could keep a close eye on baby and make sure she and Aurora was alright. Do you understand that?"

Amelia frowns. "I think so. Our babies aren't small, are they?"

"No, little dragon. Our babies are not small."

Amelia frowns again as she takes a gulp of her milk. "Mama?" she asks.

"What is it, darling?"

"Isn't it dangerous to have two babies instead of one?"

"No, sweetie. It's not dangerous to have two babies," Regina says quickly and tries to soothe whatever fear Amelia might be having. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Giselle said that having a baby _hurts_!" Amelia continues, and her dark eyes widens.

Regina takes a sip of her own milk before continuing. It's possible that she'll have to have a little chat with Aurora and Phillip. Or maybe she'll even let Maleficent have that little chat with them. To make sure the message is received and understood.

"It'll hurt a little bit," Regina tells Amelia, and decides that this is the one time she's allowed to lie a little. "But once the babies are born, it won't hurt anymore."

" _How_ do they get out?" Amelia asks earnestly, and a tad frustrated. "How can they be inside your belly and then be _here_? I don't understand, Mama."

Regina suffocates a sigh; it's 3:30 in the morning. She's tired, she has heartburn and she's _definitely_ not up for this conversation.

But there's no way around it. As gently and moderated as possible she tells Amelia about the wonders of childbirth.

Amelia's little nose scrunches up in disgust. "That sounds _yucky_!" she exclaims.

Regina chuckles at that. "It's not yucky, baby." she promises. "It's very natural."

"But it _hurts_!" to someone who's almost five years old, nothing is natural when it causes you pain.

"Only for a little while," Regina says and sugarcoats the truth a bit. "But as soon as the babies are born, it won't hurt Mama anymore. And then you guys will have two new brothers or sisters to play with! Doesn't that sound good?"

Amelia giggles. "Yeah!"

Regina chuckles and ruffles her daughter's hair again. "Do you feel better now, baby?"

"Yes, Mama."

"How about we go back to bed then?" Regina suggests. "It's very late and you have kindergarten tomorrow."

Amelia scrubs at her eyes with her little fist. Clearly, Regina isn't the only one who's tired.

"Up!" the four year old demands.

Regina quickly scoops her daughter up from the chair and carries her upstairs.

Emerald is peacefully asleep in her own bed, so Regina gently shushes Amelia as she tucks her in.

"Sleep well, baby."

"Goodnight, Mama. Goodnight, babies!" Amelia says and rubs Regina's stomach once. "Please don't hurt Mama when you need to get out."

Regina tries to keep a straight face at that. Amelia's concern is rather adorable.

"Promise Mama that you won't lie awake and think about this, okay? There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Okay, Mama." Amelia yawns and then closes her eyes.

Regina hovers for a while. Just to make sure that Amelia actually is asleep and doesn't wander back downstairs.

But the only thing happening, is the little dragon curling up under her blanket, peacefully asleep.

Regina quickly estimates that Amelia is in fact asleep now, so she quietly slips out of the twins' bedroom, pads down the hallway, remembers her milk and waves her hand, making the glass appear in her hand, and then she retires to her and Mal's bedroom.

Maleficent is of course awake when Regina steps inside, and the bigger dragon is full of questions too:

"Is everything okay? What were you doing downstairs? Was that Amelia I heard?"

"Everything is fine. I woke up with heartburn and needed something to drink," Regina says and waves the glass of milk at Maleficent. "And yes, that was Amelia you heard. She was lurking downstairs."

"Again?" Maleficent asks. "What was she doing?"

"She had some concerns regarding the babies. Apparently, Giselle has been telling her about how it was when Aurora was pregnant with Briar."

"Oh." Maleficent nods. "The baby was premature, wasn't it? Aurora had to go to the hospital for quite a while, hadn't she?"

"The case in a nutshell," Regina says and nods too as she sits down on the edge of the bed as she sets the glass of milk on the nightstand. "So Amelia and I had a little chat about how pregnancies are different from woman to woman, and not all mommies have to go to the hospital for a long time."

"Were you able to soothe her fears?"

"I think so. But I had to explain to her how babies are born, so now _I_ ' _m_ the one who's afraid," Regina quips and yawns. "Try explaining _that_ to your four year old daughter at three thirty in the morning..."

Maleficent chuckles.

"At least she didn't ask about how babies are made," Regina says a bit darkly. "I still have no idea how to explain that to either of them."

"Can't we just say we have a special cuddle or something like that?" Maleficent yawns.

"A special cuddle, really?" Regina snorts.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Maleficent shoots back.

"No, but seriously, _a special cuddle_." Regina guffaws as she slips into bed next to Mal.

Maleficent smirks slightly. "And have I ever mentioned how much I love your special cuddles?"

" _Don't_ call it that," Regina says and cringes.

"In fact, I think you're an _expert_ in special cuddles," Maleficent continues and snickers.

"Call it that one more time and I'll never sleep with you again," Regina threatens.

"Consider it deleted from my vocabulary." Maleficent says. "And please come closer to me."

Regina chuckles as she scoots closer to Maleficent. "I think you have a separation problem," she informs her wife.

"No, I just like to keep a close eye on my children," Maleficent jokes and gives Regina's stomach a fond rub. She's immediately rewarded with a soft kick.

"Great," Regina says a bit dryly. "Now they'll probably be awake all night. Thanks to you."

Maleficent chuckles and rubs Regina's stomach again. "Goodnight, Phoenix. Goodnight, Matilda."

"Hey, we did _not_ agree on Phoenix!" Regina protests.

Maleficent ignores that and turns out the light with a flick of her wrist. "Goodnight, my darling."

"We're not naming a potential son Phoenix, Maleficent!"

"Sleep well, my love."

"Right. Goodnight." Regina mutters. She's honestly too tired to put up much of a fight.

Amelia is a bit tired the next morning because of her nightly adventure, but she's as happy and contend as always, so Regina reckons she won't have to have a heart to heart with Aurora regarding the things Giselle shares with her little kindergarten friends.

They drop the twins off at kindergarten, and Jonathan at his daycare, and Maleficent suggests they stop at Granny's before she heads over to the store.

Regina is more than up for that. She herself is cutting down drastically on her working hours at the office. She prefers working from home now that she's getting bigger and bigger.

Normally, Maleficent loves her work at the store, but lately, she's been lingering longer and longer. She's drawn her pregnant wife like a moth to a flame. Since Regina got pregnant again, Maleficent's need to be around her has intensified tenfold.

"Maybe I'll stay home from work today," Maleficent muses as they sit in a booth at Granny's Diner.

"Why?" Regina half-chuckles.

"We're not done discussing baby names," Maleficent says, like that's excuse enough.

"And I don't think we ever will be." Regina retorts a bit darkly.

"I don't know, we're pretty settled on Matilda for a girl, aren't we?"

"Matilda? As in the movie?" Emma Swan-Jones interjects as she passes their booth.

"It was one of Henry's favorite movies when he was a child," Regina says fondly.

Emma nods a little. "Of course it was."

Regina chuckles, and so does Emma.

"But seriously, what do you have against the name Phoenix?" Maleficent asks. "It's a _great_ name!"

"For a bird." Regina says sardonically.

Emma chuckles again. "Phoenix Mills? I actually think it sounds kind of..."

"Don't." Regina interrupts. "We're _not_ naming our child Phoenix, Maleficent!"

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds silly."

"No, it doesn't. It sounds strong."

"Mmm, so does pepper. But you don't hear me wanting to name one of our children "Pepper Mills", do you?"

" _Pepper Mills_ ," Emma guffaws with sparkling eyes and shakes her head.

"Isn't that a good name, Mal?" Regina asks teasingly and takes another sip of her cocoa. "It sounds so _strong_."

"I _hate_ you." Maleficent mutters.

"Strange. I could have sworn you loved me last night," Regina retorts without taking her eyes off her cup of cocoa.

"Okay, really?" Emma grimaces. "I'm leaving right now." and with that the Savior exits Granny's Diner.

Regina just shrugs without feeling very guilty.

"You're right. I did love you last night," Maleficent says with sparkling eyes. "As I said, you're an expert in special cu..."

"Don't." Regina warns. "I meant what I said last night."

"If I stop calling it that, will you at least _consider_ the name Phoenix?"

"Are you honestly blackmailing me right now?" Regina huffs.

"Maybe a little bit," Maleficent teases. "I heard what you said last night, but honestly? I don't think you're serious about it."

"And why is that?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Because you can't stay away from me," Maleficent says and shrugs lightly.

Regina splutters. "That's _very_ presumptuous of you, dragon!"

"Your hormones are racing, darling," Maleficent snickers. " _You_ were the dragon last night. Not I."

"That is so not true," Regina mutters, but she doesn't sound very certain. Maleficent actually has a point.

Maleficent smirks at her. "As I said, I think I'll stay home from work today."

Regina perks up at that. "Oh yes?"

"Absolutely," Maleficent purrs as she leans forward slightly. "I don't think my attention is needed at the store today."

"No?"

"No," Maleficent grins. "I think perhaps it's needed elsewhere."

"Maybe you're right about that." Regina openly admits.

Maleficent flashes her a grin. "Finish your cocoa, darling."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	84. Week 21

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Week 21**_

 _Seriously, where did I even go_?! Regina silently wonders to herself. Her waistline is gone. Disappeared. It's almost like it was never there in the first place. Amelia's words of concern echoes in her head, and suddenly, she finds herself sharing Amelia's concern.

How _is_ her stomach ever gonna go back to normal?

She purses her lips as she looks at her reflection in the big hallway mirror. A few more weeks and her feet will be a faint memory.

"Are you ready, darling?"

Regina looks up as Maleficent's reflection joins her own in the mirror.

"Yes." Regina answers and nods.

"Excellent." Maleficent turns around and calls up the stairs. "Emerald, Amelia!"

"Coming, mommy!"

Then Jonathan comes into the hallway. He flashes Regina a smile and outstretches his arms. "Up, mommy!"

But before Regina can get the chance to pick him up, Mal beats her to it and scoops their son into her arms.

"I could have taken him," Regina points out.

"I know. Doesn't meant you should, though," Maleficent grins and then gives Regina's belly a fond look. "And I think you're carrying enough already."

"Quite." Is all Regina says as she glances at herself in the mirror again. God, she's huge.

"Mommy's pretty," Jonathan says spontaneously.

"That's right, little dragon," Maleficent says warmly. "Mommy's _very_ pretty."

"Stop it. Both of you." Regina orders, but the words aren't quite as stern as intended.

Maleficent snickers. "Why? Afraid to hear the truth, darling?"

"I look like I've swallowed a very big watermelon," Regina says sardonically.

"Definitely not," Maleficent says and snickers slightly again. "You look beautiful."

Regina decides to go along with that and then she rolls her shoulders slightly. Nothing gives, and she's not surprised. The problem isn't in her shoulders. It's her lower back that aches under the pressure.

"You're wincing, my dear." Maleficent points out and raises an eyebrow. "Should I be concerned in any way?"

"No, it's just my back," Regina says and shrugs lightly.

"Ah. I'll give you a back massage later."

"You have work in the store." Regina dully reminds her.

"Damn it."

"Maleficent. Language." Regina admonishes and nods towards Jonathan. The two year old has reached a phase where he loves to repeat words over and over again.

"Damn- it." Jonathan pipes up from Maleficent's arms.

"Great." Regina says sardonically.

"Jonathan don't say that," Maleficent quickly says. "That's really naughty."

"Damn- it?" Jonathan repeats, perfectly innocent.

"Nice." Regina compliments. "Well done."

"Sorry." Maleficent mutters.

Regina just rolls her eyes. _Too little, too late._

Then Amelia and Emerald comes downstairs, fully dressed and wearing matching hairbows.

"You guys ready to go?" Regina asks as she fixes Emerald's hairbow a little. It's a bit crooked.

"Yeah!" both girls says excitedly.

"Great. Then let's go see the babies," Mal smiles.

Little feet dances slightly on the carpet at that.

Regina smiles too. The twins are excited, and she's happy about that. After her nightly chat with Amelia, it soon became obvious that Emerald was sharing her sister's concerns about the babies growing in Regina's belly being "too small like Aurora's baby", so to puncture their fear, Regina and Maleficent are bringing the twins with them over to the hospital today. Regina is having her third and probably last ultrasound, and that is an excellent opportunity to show Amelia and Emerald that there's nothing to worry about.

The little family leaves the mansion, and as soon as they're outside, Emerald points to the sky and cries:

"Lily, Lily!"

Both Regina and Maleficent looks up towards the sky, and Emerald is correct. There's indeed a dragon flying around above them.

"When can _we_ fly, Mama?" Amelia asks impatiently.

"Not yet, baby," Regina half-chuckles.

"You guys still have to wait some years, my darlings," Mal says gently.

Emerald pouts a little at that. "But I want to fly _now_!"

"In a few years, mommy will fly with you," Regina promises.

"Really?" Maleficent says quietly and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. If you're being careful."

"Have I ever flown reckless when there was someone on my back?"

"No."

"How come you're not a dragon, Mama?" Amelia asks and interrupts their discussion.

Regina chuckles a little at that. "I guess things just didn't turn out that way, baby."

"But I bet you're jealous that you don't have any wings," Maleficent interjects and smirks.

"Keep dreaming," Regina scoffs as all five of them climbs into the Mercedes.

Maleficent only looks partially offended as she starts the engine and they drive off to the hospital.

The waiting room is nowhere near filled, but it doesn't take long before the little family run into Snow White.

"Oh. I see the whole family is here today," Snow says and ruffles both Amelia and Emerald's hair and tickles Jonathan's cheek.

"Yes, we had some irrational fears that needed calming," Regina says and then she quickly explains the situation to Snow.

"Oh, I see," Snow says and nods understandingly.

"I'm still not above having a little heart to heart with Aurora about it," Maleficent says silkily.

"I'm sure she would just _love_ that," Regina says sardonically.

"Do you think she's still afraid of me?" Maleficent asks and almost sounds a bit hopeful.

"No. You have never been less intimidating to anyone," Regina teases.

"Why, you little..." Maleficent mutters as she gives Jonathan a hand with climbing up on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Snow snickers quietly, and then turns to Regina: "How are the little dragons doing?"

"Fine!" Amelia answers and flashes Snow a toothy smile before Regina can answer.

"I think Aunty Snow meant the babies in my belly, baby," Regina says and chuckles slightly.

"Oh."

"They're thriving," Regina assures Snow. "Kicking away in there."

"Like they're supposed to," Snow smiles.

"Yes, but it's starting to keep me up at night," Regina says and puffs out air as she sits down on one of the low plastic chairs.

"And sitting down is getting difficult too," Maleficent adds and snickers slightly.

"Ha, ha, ha." Regina says sardonically.

"I want to see those sonogram pictures later!" Snow warns as she continues her volunteer work.

It doesn't take much more than a couple of minutes before Doctor Whale pokes his head out of the office and says: "Regina? Come in."

Regina stands from the chair with some difficulty- why did she even sit down in the first place?- and then she and all the dragon's heads into the doctor's office.

"So," Doctor Whale says briskly as he motions for Regina to sit down. "How are we feeling today?"

"Big." Regina says plainly.

Amelia and Emerald giggles and Maleficent shakes her head.

"But apart from that, great." Regina amends. "My stomach's been really itchy, but I suppose there's no way around that."

"Have you been using the cream I recommended for you?"

"Yes."

"Every night?"

"Well..."

"Be sure to use it every night. That should relieve some of the itching."

"Alright."

"And how is the heartburn?" Doctor Whale inquires.

Regina shrugs. "Nothing a glass of milk can't help."

"Good, good. Well, let's see how the little dragons are doing then. Come over to the couch if you please, Your Majesty."

Maleficent sniggers at that, and Regina feels as everything but a queen when she stands from Doctor Whale's chair and half-waddles over to the couch.

She cringes slightly as she lifts her blouse. Her stomach is covered in stretch marks, and she sometimes wonders how on earth her stomach will ever go back to normal. But she knows that stretchmarks are a very natural part of pregnancy. Especially if you're carrying twins. Maleficent fondly refers to the stretchmarks as "dragon markings", and Regina must admit she has a certain fondness for that name.

"Okay, let's check on the little dragons," doctor Whale says as he spreads the gel on Regina's stomach.

"What that?" Jonathan asks curiously.

"It's something called "gel", little dragon," Maleficent explains. "It's something that makes it easier to see the babies."

"Here we go," Doctor Whale says as he runs the ultrasound wand up and down Regina's large bump.

It doesn't take long before the grey, grainy images appears on the screen, and they hear the reassuring: _thump, thump, thump, thump_ of the babies' heartbeat.

"Are those the babies?" Emerald asks and squints as she looks at the screen.

"Yes, honey. That's the babies," Maleficent confirms as a grin blossoms on her face.

"They look weird," Amelia pipes up.

Regina chuckles. "Yes, I suppose they look a bit strange on the screen, but they won't look like that when they arrive."

"And they are thriving," Doctor Whale smiles. "And growing rapidly, if I might add. They're bigger than Amelia and Emerald were at this rate."

"Are they really?" Regina says and grimaces a little. Not that her children gaining weight is a bad thing, of course not. But she's the one who has to give birth to them.

"Mhmm," Doctor Whale says and runs the ultrasound wand over Regina's stomach again.

"They're not too small like Aurora's baby?" Amelia interjects worriedly.

"No, little dragon, not at all," Mal quickly assures the worried little dragon. She points to the screen. "See how big they are?"

"Yeah," Amelia answers and giggles a little when she looks at the screen.

"Think they're having fun in there?" Maleficent chuckles.

"Mhmm," Amelia says with sparkling eyes. The smile never leaves her face.

"I think so too," Maleficent says warmly. "And that's a good thing."

"A very good thing," Doctor Whale agrees, and then he lets Mal in on a little trick: if she tries to press her palm lightly against Regina's stomach, there's a very good chance the babies will push back.

"We'll have to try that," Maleficent grins.

"Are we interested in knowing the genders?" Doctor Whale inquires.

Regina and Maleficent looks at each other for a few moments. They've been debating whether to find out or not. In many ways, it would be practical to know, but...

"No." Regina says. "We would like to keep that a secret."

"Aww, _Mama_!" Emerald protests and pouts. "I wanna know!"

"Me too!" Amelia chirps in.

"No, my darlings. Mama and I have decided to keep it a secret," Maleficent says gently and ruffles the twins' hair.

Both girls' pouts. Jonathan seems more interested in the funny gel on Regina's stomach.

"Well, everything is in shipshape, Madam Mayor," Doctor Whale says and wipes the gel off Regina's stomach.

"Wonderful," Regina says briskly as she stands from the bed and adjusts her clothes.

"Make sure to avoid spicy food. That'll relieve some of the heartburn."

"Right."

"And Braxton Hicks contractions is to be expected at this rate. It's a little uncomfortable, but nothing to worry about."

"I know what Braxton Hicks is," Regina mutters defiantly. She clearly remembers those false labor pains.

"And make sure to use that cream every night. It really will soothe the itching."

"Roger that," Regina says a bit sarcastically. _Do this, do that._ She _has_ been pregnant before. She knows the drill.

But it's actually not Doctor Whale's advices that makes her cranky. It's the sight of herself in his full figure mirror on the wall. _Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the chubbiest one of all_?

Regina sighs a little as Maleficent thanks doctor Whale and all five of them leaves his office.

The twins were one big smile when Regina and Mal drops them off at kindergarten. Regina knows that this will be the end of their fears about the babies. She can sense that Amelia and Emerald from now on will be excited about the babies, and not concerned.

Next, they drop off Jonathan at daycare. He's a little too young to fully understand what they just did, but he's never the less grinning.

All of her children, including the unborn ones are happy and contend. Regina is happy about that. What she's less happy about is her swollen feet. Well, they're not _enormously_ swollen, just enough to be annoying.

"I do believe we just soothed our daughters' fears," Maleficent points out as she parks the car in front of Granny's Diner.

"Yes, I think so too, and- wait, what are we doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to work?"

"Maybe I've decided to meet for work a little later today," Maleficent shrugs.

"Right. Like you did yesterday. And the day before that. And last week you didn't even-"

"Yes, so I like being around you," Maleficent interrupts and rolls her eyes. "And so what?"

"I'm beginning to think my belly is some sort of dragon magnet," Regina half-laughs as they climb out of the Mercedes and walks the short distance to Granny's Diner.

Mal looks back over her shoulder and smirks slightly. "Not just your belly, darling. In fact I could think of _several_ parts of you that works as a magnet."

Regina rolls her eyes at that.

They head into Granny's Diner and finds an available table in the corner.

"So, Matilda and Phoenix are thriving," Maleficent says warmly and grasps Regina's hand across the table.

"Matilda and Phoenix?" Regina echoes and raises an eyebrow. "You can't be certain we're having one of each."

"Nathan and Phoenix then."

"You can't be certain it's gonna be two boys either."

"Celestia and Phoenix."

"And you can't be sure we're- wait a second, you want to keep the name Phoenix if we're having two girls?"

"Yes," Maleficent shrugs.

"Seriously, why are you so attached to that name?" Regina questions.

"It's beautiful," Maleficent says plainly, and clearly believes that's reason enough.

Regina scoffs. "It's over the top."

"What nonsense."

Regina sighs and wiggles her feet slightly.

"I'll give you a foot rub." Maleficent immediately offers.

"Why is it that you keep forgetting you are going to work?" Regina wonders out loud.

"Want to be rid of me?" Maleficent asks silkily.

Regina shrugs. "Not in particular, but I should also be heading over to the town hall and..."

"Why don't we take the day off the both of us?" Maleficent suggests.

"The girls would kill us if they found out we had a day off without them."

"We won't tell them," Maleficent says and waggles an eyebrow conspiratorially.

Regina raises her own eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what you want to do if we were to take the day off?"

"Well..." Maleficent drawls. "I have _several_ suggestions."

"You're _very_ predictable, darling."

"You would have _loved_ every single one of my suggestions," Maleficent says confidently.

Regina doesn't argue with that. Maleficent is right.

The dragon smirks.

That's when the door to Granny's Diner opens and Zelena comes inside. The redhead quickly scans the room and then walks right over to Regina and Maleficent.

"So?" the former wicked witch inquires as she puts a hand on her hip. "Pink or blue?"

"Excuse me?" Regina says politely and raises an eyebrow.

Zelena drags a chair over to their table and sits down.

"And _do_ sit down, dear," Maleficent says sardonically.

Regina chuckles. She knows that Mal is irritated over having their "interesting" conversation interrupted.

"Ta," Zelena says and ignores Mal's tone. Then she turns to Regina: "So? Should I decorate this place with blue or pink balloons for your baby shower?"

Regina sighs deeply. Zelena is incredibly stubborn.

"We don't want to know the genders," Regina says and tries to be patient. "And I specifically told you that I don't want a baby shower."

"And I specifically told _you_ , that that's rubbish," Zelena brushes her off. "Of course, you're having a baby shower."

"Why is it that that's so important?" Regina groans. "I didn't have a baby shower when I was pregnant with Amelia and Emerald either!"

"Exactly."

"And you certainly didn't throw _me_ a baby shower when I was pregnant with Jonathan," Maleficent interjects.

Zelena scoffs as she looks at Maleficent. "You're a dragon. A little bit of wrongdoing on my behalf, and you might eat me. But Regina..."

"Might char you to a crisp." Regina dully finishes the sentence. "I _really_ don't want a baby shower, okay? I appreciate the meaning behind it, but..."

"A shame. Snow will be _so_ disappointed." Zelena says innocently.

"You... You _told_ her that I'm having a baby shower?"

"Oops." The redhead says without sounding very remorseful. "But I can just tell her that it's not gonna happen."

"Don't," Regina says and pinches the bridge of her nose. Disappointing Snow White is like disappointing a baby animal. She'll look at you with her big, big eyes, and you'll feel awful afterwards.

"Keep it on a reasonable level," Regina grits out. "Go overboard with anything, and I _will_ kill you."

"Got it," Zelena grins.

"The things I'm willing to endure for Snow White..." Regina mutters and shakes her head. "It's unnerving."

Maleficent snickers and pats Regina's hand. "For once I agree with your sister, my love. You deserve a baby shower."

"I don't see the point with it," Regina mutters.

"You couldn't see the point in acknowledging what had happened between you and I, either."

Regina glares at her wife. "Shut up."

"Just stating the truth," Mal chuckles.

That's when Snow comes into the diner. Regina sees the pixie haired woman exchange a look with Zelena. The redhead flashes the princess a thumbs up, and Snow beams back at Zelena.

"I think I'm being plotted against," Regina observes.

"I do believe you're right," Maleficent says absentmindedly and presses her palm against Regina's stomach. It doesn't take more than a few seconds before Regina feels one of the babies kick against Mal's palm.

"It works. Doctor Whale was right," Mal chuckles.

"Yes indeed."

Maleficent presses her palm against Regina's stomach again, and then Regina feels a second kick.

"I'm almost getting jealous," Maleficent says and grins a little.

"Why?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

"You get double up on kicking."

Regina scoffs. "You're the one who gave me twins, dear," she dully reminds her wife.

"Excuse me, I wasn't exactly thinking about numbers that night!" Maleficent huffs.

"Not entirely true," Regina mutters quietly. Maleficent had been quite focused on making her come again and again _and again_ that night. the dragon had insisted, that it wasn't just about getting Regina pregnant. It was about _having fun_ too.

Her body murmurs a little too loudly when she thinks back to that night, and Regina almost groans. The hormones are still racing around in her body.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow, and Regina is willing to bet everything she owns that the dragon somehow has picked up on her change of mood. And then the blonde pouts. Probably because neither of them can take the day off.

"I better head down to the store," Mal mutters.

"Right. See you tonight."

Maleficent stands from her chair. She looks like she's about to head out of the door, but then she suddenly smirks rather mischievously.

Before Regina can ask her what the meaning of that smirk is, Maleficent bends down, cups Regina's face and kisses her rather passionately. Too passionately for a public place, but what the hell. Today, Regina is willing to go with it. She willingly returns the kiss with all her might. She can smell Maleficent's shampoo and that damned expensive perfume she insists upon spending too much money on. Right now, Regina is grateful for it.

Both Zelena and Snow clears their throats, and Granny says gruffly: "Alright you two, don't force me to kick a pregnant woman out of my diner, please."

Maleficent breaks the kiss rather abruptly and glares at Granny. "Use the words "kick" and "pregnant" in the same sentence again, and I will have you for lunch." With that, she turns her attention back to Regina, drops a light kiss on her forehead as she sweetly says: "Have a good day at work, my love."

"You too." Regina mutters as Maleficent leaves the Diner. That kiss didn't do much to calm her hormones. Maybe she should stop by for "lunch" at Maleficent's store.

Snow and Zelena clears their throats again, and Regina realizes that she's been caught gawking at her wife. Again.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	85. Week 22

_**[[Right! you know the drill. This is filthy :D Sorry not sorry]]**_

 _ **Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Week 22**_

"Happy birthday!" Snow gushes as she and Emma brings two cakes with five candles over to the table.

"Thank you, Auntie Snow!" Emerald beams.

"Thank you, Auntie Emma!" Amelia giggles.

Maleficent smiles as Amelia and Emerald gushes over the cakes, and then she turns to Regina: "How are they already five?"

"I have no idea," Regina sighs.

"Seriously, didn't you just have them?" Maleficent continues. "Where did the time go?"

"That is a very good question," Regina murmurs. She can't quite comprehend the fact that her babies are turning five today.

"Okay, guys. Make a wish!" Emma chuckles.

Both Amelia and Emerald leans in and gets ready to blow out the birthday candles, and Maleficent quickly leans forward too and guides Amelia's hair away from her face. "No fire accidents, please."

"She needs a haircut," Regina comments. "Both of them does."

"What, why?" Maleficent asks and her eyes widens dramatically, like Regina had just suggested to shave their daughters' heads.

"Haven't you noticed how hard it is to brush out in the morning?"

Maleficent huffs a little. "They didn't inherit that from me."

"Excuse me, my hair is _not_ that thick," Regina protests and suddenly gets a flashback of her first meeting with Maleficent. A Maleficent high on curse and with _very_ thick, unruly hair.

"Alright you two, no arguing on the little dragons' birthday!" Zelena warns.

"We're not arguing," Maleficent protests and smiles when the twins blows out the candles. "Good job!"

"Dragon shaped cakes, really?" Regina mutters quietly.

Zelena just shrugs. "You were the one who suddenly wanted a house full of dragons, little sis."

Maleficent snickers. "She has a point there, my love. You were."

"Right. Blame the shape of the cakes on me."

David and Killian snickers at that.

"So, what did you guys wish for?" Lily asks Amelia and Emerald and ruffles her sisters' hair.

"Don't answer that, darlings," Mal says and adjusts the wiggling Jonathan on her lap. Then she shoots Lily a look as she continues: "You're not actually supposed to tell anyone. Otherwise it won't come true."

"I _want_ it to come true," Emerald says firmly and shoots Regina's round stomach a look.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is about the babies?" Regina says with false surprise.

More snickers at that.

Amelia suddenly raises a hand and points outside. "Henry!" the five year old loudly proclaims.

"What?" Emma says and follows Amelia's pointed finger. Then the blonde smiles when she spots her son. "Did _you_ know the kid was coming home today, Regina?"

"I had no idea," Regina says.

Henry comes into the diner, and Amelia and Emerald quickly forgets all about birthday cakes. They leap off their chairs and straight into Henry's arms. "Henry, Henry, Henry!"

"Hey guys," Henry chuckles as he lifts both of them up and carries them back to the table. "Hey, Mal."

"Quite the surprise. We didn't know you were coming home today," Maleficent smiles as Henry sets the little dragons down and snatches Jonathan from Mal's arms.

"I didn't want to miss out on the little dragons' birthday," Henry chuckles as he holds onto Jonathan with one arm and then ruffles Leia's hair. "Hi, little princess."

Leia giggles at that, and Henry quickly lifts her up so he's carrying both Jonathan and Leia.

"Jonathan, let your brother breathe, please." Regina interjects. The two year old is clinging rather rightly to Henry.

Jonathan pouts but Henry just chuckles as he sets him down. Then he gives Emma a hug, slaps Killian's shoulder lightly, gives Snow a hug and receives a half-hug from David and a smile from Zelena and Lily.

"Hi, mom." Henry grins as he turns his attention to Regina.

"It is so good to see you, sweetheart," Regina says as she stands up to give him a hug. "You too, mom. Wow." He chuckles as his eyes wanders to Regina's round stomach. "I'll say. You look great."

"I think that's to exaggerate, but I certainly appreciates it." Regina says a bit dryly as she gives him a hug.

"What nonsense. You look beautiful." Maleficent says firmly in her "don't even think of arguing with me"-tone.

And Regina doesn't argue. She's much too focused on the way the twins stretches and kicks.

Henry chuckles as he feels it too, and he presses his palm against Regina's stomach. Regina immediately feels one of the babies push back, and then she feels something else too. A slight, almost tightening feeling. She knows full well what it is, and it doesn't even hurt as such, but it _does_ take her by surprise, so she ends up muttering a quiet and unnecessary: "Ow."

"Ow?" Maleficent repeats and immediately looks alarmed. "Ow _what_? Where does it hurt?"

"It's nothing. Just Braxton Hicks. Will you relax?"

"You were the one saying "ow"," Maleficent huffs. "What was I supposed to think?"

"It just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Does it hurt, Mama?" Amelia pipes up.

"No, baby. Nothing hurts," Regina soothes as she sits down, rubbing her stomach slightly.

"Braxton Hicks?" Maleficent questions.

"Oh yes," Regina says and takes a sip of her tea. "I'm sure you remember those."

"Yes. Yes, I do." Maleficent nods and gives Regina's stomach a soft rub. That little motion is immediately rewarded with a soft kick.

Not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to feel the little dragons kick, Amelia and Emerald abandons their birthday cake, shuffles closer and presses their little palms against Regina's stomach. Jonathan is a bit too young to realize what all the fuss is about, but he never the less does the same.

"Okay then." Regina mutters. Suddenly, there's four dragons who all has their hands on her stomach.

Henry chuckles. "Feeling crowded yet, mom?"

"Yes. In more than one way," Regina says a bit dryly and glares at Maleficent: "I'm actually trying to have some tea here!"

"And I'm just trying to communicate with my children," Mal teases.

Regina sighs in faux sadness. "So I'm just supposed to sit here and dream about a piece of that birthday cake while you communicate with your children?"

Within seconds, Maleficent moves her hand and presents Regina with a piece of Amelia's birthday cake.

" _Thank_ you." Regina says sardonically. She doesn't mean to come of as snappy, and _especially_ not on the twin's birthday, but her lower back is absolutely _killing_ her. And that's to put it lightly.

"Alright girls, Jonathan. Give Mama some room to breathe," Maleficent admonishes.

 _Yes, please give mama some room to breathe_. All hands, big and small are instantly removed from her stomach, and Regina pushes herself up from the low bench she and Mal are sitting on.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow.

"I need some air," Regina says and answers her wife's unasked question. With that she crosses the floor and walks outside.

She cringes as she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the window. God, she's huge. She's a fucking _elephant_. Regina's certain her hips are wider than they were when she was pregnant with Amelia and Emerald. Her waistline is a faint memory, and her arse is well...No, she's not gonna think about what happened to that particular body part. That would only make her depressed.

She rubs her lower back. God, it's absolutely _killing_ her today. And she didn't even sleep funny last night. Her back just decided that today would be a good day to betray her completely. Regina arches backwards and leans her upper back against the building in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure on her lower back. And as she does that, she catches a glimpse of her fingers. They're swollen. Of course they are. Her feet are the same. It's water retention. A few days ago, she was forced to magically enlarge her wedding ring. Otherwise her finger might just have turned blue and fallen off completely.

Regina sighs. She's in a terrible mood. She'll just have to face that. She's in a terrible mood on the twin's birthday, and she feels every bit guilty for being so. She's supposed to be _happy_ , for fucks sake.

Her petty backaches, her swollen hands and feet and her general state of being out of breath isn't an excuse for being sour.

She pulls at the tight fabric of her dress covering her swollen belly. _God, I should have worn something else. This fucking dress is too tight everywhere. I am literally pouring out of this._ Regina sighs deeply. Mal was delighted with her choice of wardrobe this morning, but Regina herself isdreaming about sweatpants and boxy sweaters. And flats. _Why_ is she still torturing herself by forcing her feet into high heeled shoes? And _why_ didn't she just say "fuck it" when she got dressed this morning and opted for sweatpants?

 _Because my entire family probably would have stared if I arrived at Granny's wearing sweatpants._

Right. What about yoga pants then?

 _Nope. Still not acceptable_.

She rubs her back again. Now she's not only dreaming of loose, shapeless clothes. She's dreaming about long, refreshing, hot baths too.

 _Maybe that would be enough to actually wash the feeling of being whale sized off of me_.

The door to Granny's open and then Emma steps outside. The blonde nonchalantly leans against the building like Regina, and then the blonde asks casually: "Everything okay out here?"

"I feel like..." Regina holds her tongue. She almost said, "like shit", but that's hardly a fitting language, is it.

Emma quizzingly raises an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Regina says halfheartedly. "Everything is fine."

"Right." Emma nods a little and looks a bit aloof, not really looking at anything as she continues: "You feel like shit, don't you?"

"A little bit," Regina admits.

"Lower back killing ya?"

"Yes."

"And the general feeling of killing the party because you're in a bad mood?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Sometimes you see things very clear, miss Swan."

"I've been there myself," Emma shrugs. "Admittedly, not with twins, but still."

"I'm almost as bad as Maleficent were when she reached this state," Regina mutters.

"Careful," Emma chuckles. "You might get in trouble if she hears you."

"Ha, ha, ha." Regina rubs her back again. The twins reward her with a half-hard kick. "Oh. Well, at least they're happy. That's what matters, right?"

"Not entirely," Emma points out.

Regina shrugs and changes the subject: "It's nice to have Henry back home again."

"It sure is," Emma smiles as she looks in at the ongoing party where Amelia, Emerald, Jonathan and Leia all are fighting to get their older brothers' attention. "He's certainly gotten himself quite a few admirers."

Regina chuckles.

"Speaking of admirers," Emma says and frowns slightly. "There seems to be a dire absence of...

"Violet." Regina finishes the sentence. "So I've noticed."

"Do you think there's trouble in paradise?" Emma asks, and her frown goes deeper.

"I hope not," Regina says. It had been impossible _not_ to notice Violet's absence. Normally, she and Henry always came home to Storybrooke together, but apparently not this time.

"They'll figure it out," Emma says, more to herself than to Regina.

"Mhmm." Regina nods.

That's when the door opens a second time, and Maleficent joins them outside.

"Come to give me the third degree about my whereabouts?" Regina asks crisply and immediately cringes. _That was just bitchy. Damnit._

"I'm sorry," she immediately amends. "I obviously didn't mean it like that."

"I know that, darling." Maleficent says gently, but there's still a little wrinkle between her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Regina repeats.

"Don't worry," Maleficent brushes her off and thoroughly ignores Emma as she wraps an arm around Regina's waist and pulls her closer. "Any chance I can convince you to go home and rest?"

"Not at all," Regina says firmly. "We're celebrating Amelia and Emerald's birthday."

"And you're tired."

"I can be tired later."

"Your back hurts."

"I'll live through it."

"You need to lie down," Maleficent insists.

"No, I don't."

Maleficent sighs gravely. "Would it kill you to just do as you're told for once in your life?"

"Probably," Regina says completely flatly.

Emma snickers.

"You're _tired_ ," Maleficent says again, not paying attention to Emma.

"Well, the babies _have_ reached some sort of growth spurt."

"The girls would understand if you went home and rested."

"They're five. They would be disappointed."

Mal sighs gravely as she grasps Regina by the elbow and gently turns her around. "Look at that."

Regina looks inside Granny's Diner. Amelia and Emerald are giggling and messing around with Henry and Lily.

"They wouldn't mind." Maleficent says plainly.

"Are you saying they wouldn't miss me?" Regina shoots back.

" _No_." Maleficent says firmly. "God, I can't do anything right today, can I?"

Regina instantly feels guilty for snapping. _Again_. "Yeah, you know what, I think I _am_ going home. I am definitely not fit to be around people today. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Maleficent says gently as she rubs Regina's arm fondly. "Get some rest."

"I will. Please make sure the girls doesn't overdose on cake."

"Don't worry, I will," Maleficent chuckles.

Regina quickly pops back inside Granny's to let the little ones and Henry know that she's leaving the party early. Amelia, Emerald and Jonathan are completely unaffected, the birthday cakes and the general hustle and bustle are far more important, but Henry lifts an eyebrow and asks if Regina is alright. Regina answers that she is. She's just a little tired, that's all.

She feels ever so slightly miserable when she gets back to the quiet mansion. She feels like a bad wife for continuously snapping at Maleficent, and like a bad mother for barely exchanging two words with Henry before leaving. _And_ for leaving Amelia and Emerald's birthday celebration early.

But lying down does feel good. She'll willingly admit that. After taking off her shoes she had ended up on her back on the bed, wiggling her swollen feet slightly. Ahh. That feels so good. _Kick-kick-kick_ , the babies seems to agree with her.

Regina flicks her wrist and replaces the too tight dress with a pair of loose sweatpants and a shapeless sweatshirt. That's better. It might not be too flattering, but it definitely feels better.

She lies on the bed until she's on the brink of falling asleep. Then she remembers her daydreams about a warm bath and stands from the bed with some trouble. It's getting difficult to balance.

Regina tries not to look at herself in the mirror as she quickly undresses. That would only make her depressed. She already knows that _everything_ on her is swollen. Her breasts looks like two, overinflated balloons, her stomach is sticking out, and when she straightens her posture slightly, she can't even see her feet. Not that she really has a desire too. They're swollen too.

 _Next thing to go will probably be my face_ , she thinks a little bitterly to herself as she with a flick of her wrist fills the tub with nice, hot water. She immediately climbs into the tub and a sigh of pure relief escapes her as the hot water hits her skin.

She adjusts slightly and leans back in the tub. She can't help but chuckle at the way her belly sticks out of the water. It's ridiculous. She looks like a stranded whale.

Regina rubs her stomach slightly. Her guilty conscience is niggling somewhere in the back of her head. She really shouldn't have snapped at Maleficent like that. That was honestly so uncalled for.

She sighs deeply. Mal isn't the one who can't do anything right these days. Regina is. She's the sinner. The snappy, brusque wife. Damnit. There's goes the calming effect of the bath. But she supposes that's fitting. She shouldn't be enjoying her bath when her conscience is black.

But black conscience or not, she actually ends up dozing off in the bath, and given how she's not interested in drowning, she reluctantly stands from the bath and slips a bathrobe over her naked frame. She can get dressed later. For right now...

She ends up more or less passing out on the bed. Maleficent was right. She's most definitely tired.

When she wakes again, it's to soft fingers gently rubbing her lower back, and hot breath on the side of her neck.

"Mmm," Regina moans sleepily. "That feels nice."

Maleficent chuckles. "Hello, darling. Was it a nice nap?"

"Mmm, it was. Where's the girls and Jonathan?" Regina questions and makes an attempt at pushing herself up from the bed.

"Stay down," Maleficent mock warns. "I'm not done rubbing your back."

"Why do I get the feeling that you've been doing that for a while now?"

Maleficent neither confirms nor denies that assumption.

"Anyway, you shouldn't be this nice to me," Regina mutters. "I don't deserve it."

"You don't? Why not?"

Regina shrugs. "Because I snapped at you."

"Did you?"

"Mmm, I'm surprised you haven't adjusted my attitude yet," Regina quips a bit darkly. "Where's our children?"

"They're enjoying the last bit of birthday cake at "auntie Snow's". I was a bit worried about you."

"I was just tired. Like you said. But I've had a nap now. I should probably get up. I promised to make pizza for dinner."

"I can make that."

Regina scoffs and chuckles. "We both know I'm better at it."

"The little ones won't be home quite yet. There's still cake left."

"Not too much, I hope. That would only ruin their appetite."

"Henry promised to monitor how much cake they had."

"Good. But I should probably still get up," Regina says and pushes herself up from the bed. She's in the process of closing her robe, when Maleficent grasps her wrist and tries to guide her back in bed.

"What are you doing?" Regina questions and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent sighs gravely. "Pardon me, but you're awfully dense this afternoon, darling."

"I've just slept. Excuse me for being..."

"I'm trying to have some alone time with you," Maleficent interrupts. "But you're making it mighty hard."

"Alone time?" Regina echoes.

"Mmm," Maleficent says and sits up on her heels so she's in eye level with Regina. "Alone time." She shamelessly undoes the knot holding Regina's robe together and gives the top of her chest a light kiss.

"Seriously?"

" _Very_ seriously," Maleficent says huskily as she plays with the collar on Regina's bathrobe.

"But I'm _huge_!" Regina protests.

"You're _beautiful_ ," Maleficent corrects. "Are you aware that I've wanted you since this morning?"

"Uhh..." Regina's throat goes dry. "No, no I wasn't."

"Ever since I saw you in that dress of yours," Maleficent tells her as she pushes the bathrobe down Regina's shoulders.

"That dress _was_ a bit tight," Regina nods.

"Mmm, it was. Deliciously so," Mal murmurs. Regina's bathrobe lands on the floor with a quiet thud, and Maleficent's eyes wanders up and down her body.

Regina bites her lip. Her hormones are still blessedly out of control. It doesn't take much more than a certain look from Mal before Regina's body reacts to it.

Maleficent crooks her finger in a "come hither"-motion.

Regina shuffles closer to her wife.

"Do you have _any_ idea how gorgeous you are?" Maleficent asks as she lowers her hands to Regina's breasts.

"I feel a bit hu-uuge." The word comes out slurred and drawn out because of what Maleficent is doing.

"You are _so_ beautiful," Maleficent whispers in her ear as her finger zeroes in on Regina's nipples.

"C-careful," the brunette stutters. Her breasts are _very much_ prepping for breastfeeding, and she's really, really not interested in experiencing a leakage. _Another_ leakage. That would be embarrassing.

"Of course," Maleficent says. "I'll be careful." Her tone suggests that it wouldn't be the end of the world if there _should_ be a leakage, but Regina isn't taking any chances.

"I should have kept my bra on for this," she mutters quietly.

"Don't be silly. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, my love."

"You're not the one with leaky tits." Regina points out and bites her lip again.

Maleficent laughs into her chest at that. "Leaky tits?" she echoes and shoots Regina an amused look.

"Forget I ever said that."

"Too late. Dragons never forget," Maleficent teases and places a featherlight kiss on Regina's right nipple.

"And if I- _urgh_!- order you to?"

"I don't take orders, sweetheart. That's more your style."

Regina's abdomen tightens. She wouldn't mind taking a few orders tonight.

Maleficent fingers keeps kneading her breasts as she kisses Regina and nips at her bottom lip.

Regina tries not to let that distract her as she unbuttons Maleficent's shirt and pushes it down her shoulder. Her wife is overdressed. Her wife is most certainly overdressed.

But she hits a metaphorical wall as she gets to the point where it's time to unhook Mal's bra. Maleficent is doing too god a job at distracting her, with her hands on Regina's breasts.

"You're distracting me," Regina mutters and her head lolls back.

"Yes." Maleficent says plainly.

"Don't you want me to take your clothes off?"

"There are far more important things," Maleficent says as she grasps Regina's hips and guides her until she's basically sitting in Mal's lap.

"I'll crush you to death." Regina warns.

"What a sweet demise that would be," Maleficent teases as she lowers her mouth to Regina's nipple again.

"Tha-that's a bit morbid, my love."

"Oh yes?" Maleficent says as her hands travels lower and presses against Regina's back to keep her firmly positioned on her lap.

Regina can't come up with an answer to that. Maleficent's tongue swirling over her nipple is too goddamn distracting.

After keeping that up for a while, Maleficent switches side and Regina's breath goes from kind-of-controlled to actual panting and she throws her head backwards. She's wet. Beyond that. She's fucking _soaked_ , that's what she is, and she's currently making a mess of Maleficent's slacks.

In her hazed state, Regina finds the capacity to flick her wrist and rid Maleficent of her remaining clothes.

Maleficent looks up at her.

"T-those are nice slacks," Regina mutters.

"You are most definitely worrying too much about our clothes, darling." Maleficent says plainly. "Am I not good enough at distracting you?"

"Of course you are."

"Hmm. I'm not so sure." Maleficent's eyes goes purposefully doe-like, and her smile is wolfish as she drops her fingers to Regina's clit.

Regina's jaw falls open at the sudden contact.

"How about this? Is _this_ distracting?"

"Mmmph," is the only thing Regina gets out. She's trying to stay quiet even though she doesn't have to. They're home alone.

"I thought so," Maleficent half-snickers. "Come on, darling. Make a little noise for me. Show your wife that you appreciate what she's doing."

" _Fuck_! God!" Regina pants out.

"Oh yes, that's exactly what I was looking for, darling," Maleficent croons. She brushes the tip of her finger over Regina's clit.

"This is- _oh, fuck_!- not gonna take long," Regina breathlessly warns as she wiggles on Mal's lap.

"Aww," Mal coos. Her fingers never stops toying with Regina's clit. "But I want you to last."

"C-can't," Regina says and supports herself by burying her face in the crook of Mal's neck.

Maleficent tugs at her hair. Not hard in anyway, but enough to tilt Regina's face up again, and to make a moan spill from her lip.

"Then I suppose I'll have to sweettalk you into round two," Maleficent murmurs as her fingers wanders from Regina's hair to her cheek. She cups it and kisses Regina roughly.

Regina moans into the kiss. _Sweettalk. That's definitely not gonna be necessary._ She's more than up for round two. And round three. And four. And five.

Maleficent's fingers flicks against her clit, and Regina grabs on to her shoulders as she rocks into the touch. How can she already be this close? They've barely _started_.

"Noise," Maleficent reminds her with a particular hard flick to her clit.

"Maleficent! _Fuck_! I can't last!" Regina moans. "I'm gonna..."

"Finish your sentences?" Maleficent suggests slyly as her fingers continues their work.

Regina shakes her head at that. But she has no idea what she's agreeing or not agreeing to right now. Did Maleficent just suggest flipping them? To have Regina on her hands and knees? Possibly. She has no idea. And she doesn't really care either.

"I love you," Maleficent says spontaneously.

"Hnng!" Regina's abdomen chooses _that_ moment to tighten almost painfully. Her fingers tightens their grip on Mal's shoulder, her mouth falls open, and she garbles a string of nonsense mixed with less pretty words as she comes.

She can feel it the moment her body releases. That was intense. More intense than usually. She has most definitely just made a mess of her wife. Well. At least Mal wasn't wearing her slacks anymore.

"That was hot," Maleficent states plainly, and even though Regina hasn't lifted her head yet, she's certain her wife is grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"That was messy," Regina muffled corrects into the crook of Mal's neck. She's not quite ready to lift her head yet.

"I don't think I've ever seen you react this strongly to a declaration of love before," Maleficent teases warmly as her hand skims up and down Regina's back.

"Coincidence," Regina mutters.

"Not a chance." Maleficent chuckles.

Regina grimaces as she finally releases her death grip on Mal's shoulder. She winces when she sees the angry, red marks she made on Maleficent's pale skin. "Oops. Sorry."

"Don't worry. And don't make them disappear," Maleficent warns as she grasps Regina's wrist. "I want to keep them."

Regina rolls her eyes as she finally shuffles off Mal's lap.

"Where are you going? We're not done," Maleficent huffs.

"I know," Regina says and smirks slightly as she lowers her hands to Maleficent's breasts.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Maleficent chuckles as she catches Regina's hand and kisses her palm lightly. " _I_ am not done with _you_."

"But don't you want to..."

"What I _want_ ," Maleficent interrupts as she grabs a pillow and motions for Regina to lie down. "Is to make you come again. And again. And again. And possibly again. If you're up for it, that is."

" _Up for it_?" Regina huffs. "You have some nerve to..."

"Prove it," Maleficent says with a twinkle in her eyes as she cuts her off again. "Lie down."

Regina does as she's told and lies down. The pillow supports her lower back nicely.

"Are you comfortable, darling?" Maleficent asks and almost purrs. "Because if you're not, I'm more than open for other positions..."

"This is fine."

"Good. Ready to have your mind blown?"

"How are you planning on doing that, dragon?" Regina drawls as she stretches her limbs.

"With a little help," Maleficent snickers and waves her hand. Within seconds, the familiar, purple strap on appears in her hand.

Regina swallows.

"Interested?" Maleficent teases as she slips the harness on.

"Possibly," Regina drawls. She can play that game too.

"Possibly?" Maleficent echoes and dips down to kiss Regina. "I'll show you _possibly_." Her fingers slips in between Regina's legs, and Regina gasps slightly.

" _Very_ interested it would seem," Maleficent teases. "You my darling, are soaking wet."

"Are you gonna help me out?" Regina asks innocently and looks up at Maleficent through her lashes.

"Oh, _absolutely_ , darling. How about you spread those lovely legs for me?"

Regina does as she's told. She's completely forgotten that there's absolutely nothing lovely about her swollen ankles.

Maleficent adjusts herself above her, and Regina is ever so grateful for the fact that Mal is a dragon and possess out worldly strength. Otherwise there's no way the blonde would have been able to uphold her own bodyweight with her wrists alone. She's not even in contact with Regina's four months and four weeks pregnant belly.

Regina gasps when she feels the tip of the toy gradually enter her.

Maleficent has the nerve to smirk down at her. She knows full well what she's doing. She doesn't even _have_ to push inside Regina gradually. Regina's wet enough for the toy to just slip right in.

Regina lets out another gasps and her palms ends up on Maleficent's back as the toy fills her completely.

Maleficent starts moving her hips. First slowly, gently, to give Regina the chance to adjust, but once she finds that spot inside Regina, and Regina starts moaning, the dragon gets the hint and moves her hips faster, hitting Regina's g-spot perfectly with each thrust.

"There you are," Maleficent says warmly. "Good girl."

That's really not helpful at all. No matter how many times Mal has used that line, Regina _always_ lights up like a torch. And thus, also today. Her back arches as the toy hits her g-spot again.

"Oh is it perhaps bad girl today?" Maleficent breathes into her ear. "Are you still a bad girl, Regina?" she stresses out her words by moving her hips, sharp and hard.

"Oh _God_! _Yes_!" Regina yells. She doesn't know exactly _what_ she's confirming right now, but the hell with it. "D-don't stop!"

"Never," Maleficent assures her with a little half-snicker she rams into Regina's g-spot again.

Regina's blunt fingernails digs into Mal's shoulder. She's too far gone to worry about leaving lasting marks. Oh god, they should do this more often.

"Are you close, darling?" Maleficent asks with her mouth close to Regina's ear.

"S-so _fucking_ close!" Regina pants.

"So soon?" Maleficent purrs. "You really do like it rough, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," Regina answers halfheartedly. God, she can't concentrate on what Mal is saying right now. And Mal _always_ insists upon having a conversation right in the middle of it.

"Then why don't you come?" Maleficent suggests her mouth is now inches from Regina's neck. "Why don't you let go and _make a mess_ like you did before? Without any sort of warning, she sinks her teeth into Regina's neck like some sort of vampire, and not the dragon she actually is.

This time, Regina squeezes the bedding between her fingers and she squeezes her eyes shut. Her back arches almost painfully as her muscles contracts and spasms and squeezes around the toy only to release a second later. Her voice returns at that and she moans and croaks out something similar to " _Maleficent_!" as she's swept away by another and equally satisfying orgasm. She manages to make a mess of things this time too.

Her legs splays open and she melts back against the mattress, completely boneless.

She tosses one arm around Mal's neck to indicate that she doesn't want the blonde to move quite yet.

And Maleficent stays exactly where she is. Her nose nuzzles Regina's neck gently, and she breathes sweet "I love you's into Regina's skin.

"Mmmm," Regina half-moans.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Maleficent says earnestly.

Regina laughs at that, and her laughter does something interesting to the toy that's still buried inside her. "And I didn't even _do_ anything."

"Believe me, you did plenty," Maleficent says. She's practically purring into Regina's skin.

Regina cups Mal's face and kisses her ruby lips. " _That_ was amazing."

"How nice of you to feed my ego, darling," Maleficent snickers.

Regina chuckles hoarsely and releases her grip on the back on Mal's neck. "Can I reciprocate _now_?"

"No," Maleficent teases as she slowly withdraws the toy from within Regina.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm hungry," the dragon shrugs nonchalantly.

"You're hungry." Regina repeats dumbly. "I'm offering you sex and you want food instead. Are you pregnant too?"

Maleficent's façade drops at that and she laughs wholeheartedly. "No, but I just had to see your face."

"Oh, _very_ funny. I would be nice if I were you, otherwise I might not do _anything_. Apart from going downstairs and finding something to _eat_."

Maleficent tilts her head. " _I_ have something you can..."

"If you finish that sentence so help me god."

Maleficent laughs shamelessly as she leans in and kisses Regina.

And Regina quickly forgets all about crude jokes as she nudges her wife onto her back.

 **To Be Continued...**


	86. Week 23

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Week 23**_

"Are you laughing at my bellybutton?" Regina half-grumbles as she opens one eye and glares at Mal.

"No, of course not," Maleficent denies, but her mouth is still twitching in that revealing way.

"You know what, I think you _are_ ," Regina accuses.

"Okay, maybe I am, but definitely not in a malevolent way," Maleficent says sweetly.

"It's not my fault it's sticking out," Regina mutters and smoothens a hand over her protruding bellybutton.

"It's cute," Maleficent assures.

"Cute?"

" _Very_ cute," Maleficent says as she bats Regina's hand away and lowers her mouth to Regina's belly button.

Regina knows it's silly, but she can't quite help the soft gasp that escapes her when Maleficent kisses her bellybutton.

Maleficent gives Regina's five months pregnant belly another kiss, and Regina gasps softly again.

"Want to start the day on a happy note, my beautiful?" Maleficent smirks. "Because I would certainly not have a problem with that."

"I'm already pretty happy," Regina mutters.

"I bet I could make you even happier."

"I bet you could," Regina says and then winces slightly when her belly tightens and her muscles flexes uncomfortably. Of course she knows it'll be over fairly quickly, but that doesn't make it any less uncomfortable.

"What just happened?" Maleficent asks, still with her lips close to Regina's stomach.

"Nothing. Just a bit of Braxton Hicks to start my morning. I'm fine."

"I'm happy to hear that."

Regina flashes her a smile. The pain is already subsiding again, but it's a stark reminder of what's to come.

"It's raining," Maleficent comments.

"Yes, I can hear that." Regina says and pulls her pajama shirt down to cover her stomach.

"We should have a lazy morning," the dragon says plainly.

"We should?"

"Mhmm."

Regina laughs and shakes her head when the bedroom door is pushed ajar, and two little sleepy dragons are standing in the doorway. "Think again, dear."

Maleficent looks over Regina's shoulder. "Oh."

"Hello my darlings," Regina coos. "Did the rain wake you?"

"Yeah," Amelia says and scrubs at her eyes with her little fist.

Both girls shuffles closer, and Maleficent lifts first Emerald and then Amelia into the bed.

"Mama?" Emerald asks and looks at Regina with her dark eyes.

"What is it, baby?"

"Can we stay home from kindergarten today?" the little dragon asks.

"Please?" Amelia adds.

"You guys wanna stay home?" Regina says and frowns slightly. This is unusual. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Did anyone tease you?" Maleficent asks and looks like she's prepared to start a war over it.

"No," Amelia says. "But Mama said yesterday that she's gonna stay home from work today."

And Regina actually did say that. She and Mal were talking about something, and Regina mentioned something about working from home today.

"Were you two eavesdropping?" Maleficent chuckles.

"What does that mean?" Emerald frowns.

"Never mind. Why do you guys wanna stay home today?" Regina inquires. "I think that's gonna be boring, just hanging around me instead of being with your friends."

"We wanna stay home with you and the babies!" Amelia says.

"Can we, please?" Emerald adds.

Regina purses her lips slightly. If Emerald and Amelia stays home, that means Jonathan is staying home too. She can't very well let the twins stay home while she sends her son off to daycare. That wouldn't be fair. But that means she won't get any work done today.

Oh well. Maybe work can wait one more day.

"Pleeeaaase?" Amelia asks sweetly and bats her big, blue eyes at Regina.

"Alright," Regina surrenders. How is she supposed to argue with that? "We'll have a day in."

"Yay!" Emerald says and claps her hands.

Maleficent groans. "And of course, I'm the only one who's going to work. That is really not fair."

"Aww," Regina coos. "Poor little dragon."

Maleficent scowls at her.

But Regina laughs as she pushes the covers aside. "Alright, let's have some breakfast, yeah?"

Amelia and Emerald are more than up for that, and they eagerly jumps out of the bed. But when Regina tries to be as quick on her feet, she wobbles and has to grab on to the dresser not to stumble.

"Are you dizzy?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.

"No. Gravity is just not my friend this morning." Regina says gravely. Plus she can't really see her feet.

"Will you please be careful? Otherwise I'll have to stay home from work today and keep an eye on you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Amelia and Emerald will help me make sure you don't get up too fast, won't you, my darlings?" Maleficent asks the twins.

"Yes, mommy!" both little dragons confirms.

"Good. We have to take care of mommy, isn't that right?"

"Yes, mommy."

"I'm not a china doll," Regina huffs as she yanks clothes out of the closet and vanishes into the bathroom.

Maleficent and the twins laughs at her, but Regina can't see that there's anything to laugh at when she glances at herself in the bathroom mirror. She's _huge_. And what's more, she feels _fat_. Even though Maleficent has forbidden her to feel that.

But she can't quite quell the feeling of looking like some stranded whale. She barely fits in the shower anymore. Regina sighs a little as she shimmies into a pencil skirt and a burgundy blouse. She might be staying in today, but that's no excuse for not looking her best. She almost looks like her old self. Except for the fact that there's an elastic waistband in her pencil skirt and the buttons on her blouse are being stretched to the maximum with the way her breasts have swelled up during the past few months.

She briefly considers whether she can actually wear this blouse or not, but then she decides the hell with it. Why should she cover up? Why should she hide her body?

"You know, I think there's a fair chance I'll never get back to my original size," Regina announces as she strolls into the kitchen where Mal is in the process of serving cornflakes for the girls and Jonathan.

Emerald and Amelia finds that remark immensely funny, but Maleficent looks somewhat distraught as she looks up and down at Regina's body.

"Why is it that I have to go to work today?" the dragon questions out loud.

"Didn't you have inventory?" Regina asks as she takes the first sip of her morning tea.

"Fuck inventory."

" _Maleficent_!"

"Mommy said a bad word," Amelia announces.

"Fuck!" Jonathan immediately singsongs. The two year old has reached the famous repeat phase.

"Don't say that word, honey," Maleficent immediately scolds.

" _You_ just said it." Emerald points out.

"Mommy's sorry about that, sweetie."

"Maybe you should stop thinking out loud for once," Regina quietly interjects and takes a bite of her toast with jam.

"Duly noted."

The rest of their breakfast séance is spent trying to make Jonathan repeat the bad word, but obviously "fuck" is the two year old's new favorite word to repeat.

"Mama?" Amelia asks once they're done with breakfast.

"What is it, baby?"

"Can we make cookies today?"

Regina considers that for a moment. Cookies. Her stomach certainly seems to think that's a very good idea.

So she smiles at her daughter. "Yes, that was a good idea, sweetie. We'll do that later once Mama is done working, alright?"

"Yay!"

Maleficent grits her teeth. "Seriously, _must_ you make all these plans I can't participate in?"

"We'll save you a cookie," Regina promises and tries to hold back her amusement.

Maleficent groans, and Regina can hear her mutter complains all the way up the stairs.

A second later, said dragon arrives downstairs again. Dressed and ready to go to work. But every bit reluctant. Her eyes keeps darting back and forward between Regina and the kids.

"The sooner you'll leave, the sooner you'll be done," Regina says gently.

"Mmm, I guess you're right about that," Maleficent sighs as she crouches down and kisses Emerald and Amelia and Jonathan. "Alright, don't be too hard on Mama, okay?"

"Promise." Amelia says while Emerald nods in affirmative.

"That's my girls," Maleficent says, and then she turns to Regina: "And _you_ don't lift anything too heavy, is that understood? That includes our children."

"Roger that," Regina snickers.

"Good. See you tonight."

"Indeed so."

Maleficent gives her a sweet kiss. It's actually a fairly modest one, but Amelia and Emerald still groans: "Eww!"

Maleficent chuckles as she kisses Regina again for good measurement.

"Stop _kissing_!" Amelia complains.

"Kissing's _gross_!" Emerald agrees.

"I have to disagree my darlings," Maleficent snickers.

"Get out of here," Regina laughs.

"Fine. I'm leaving. Remember what I said about lifting."

"Yes." It would have been rather fun to add a "Mistress" to rattle Maleficent, but for the sake of their children, Regina decides to save that for later.

Maleficent pecks Regina's lips again, rubs her stomach affectionately, and then she finally leaves the mansion.

Once she's out of the door, Regina helps her children get dressed, brushes teeth, braids hair while she makes sure Jonathan doesn't get a hold of her mascara. The youngest dragon has a habit of stealing her mascara and munching on it. Both Regina and Maleficent has tried to make him stop doing it, but they haven't quite succeeded yet, and it's _always_ Regina's mascara he steals. Never Maleficent's.

Once all tree little dragons are dressed and Amelia and Emerald's hair are braided, they head back downstairs, and Regina has a sad announcement for her daughters:

"Alright, Mama has to work for a little while."

"But _moooom_ ," Emerald protests.

"I know, I know. It sucks. But if I start working now, I'll be done by lunchtime and then we can make cookies afterwards, yeah? Does that sound good?"

"Can we watch a movie while you work?" Amelia asks and bats her blue eyes at Regina.

Normally, Regina is skittish with letting them watch television right after breakfast, but she _has_ some work, so...

"Which movie do you want to watch?"

"Peter Pan!"

"Nooo, I wanna watch Snow White!" Emerald protests.

"Sweetie, you just watched that the other day," Regina says gently. "Why don't we go with Peter Pan today, hmm?"

"Okay."

Regina puts the movie on for them and congratulates herself with dodging Queen Grimhilde for once.

She manages to work for exactly one and a half hour. Then her rhythm is disrupted when Emerald comes trotting in through the open slide door and proclaims: "There's someone at the door, Mama."

"Emmy!" Jonathan exclaims loudly as he comes racing through the living room, heading straight for the door.

Regina quickly calculates that there's no way she'll be able to get to the door before her son, so she says to Emerald: "Emerald, honey, do you mind catching your brother before he opens the front door?" that's another unfortunate habit the two year old has developed. Constantly opening the front door.

Emerald immediately does as she's asked. In a _very_ loud manner. Judging by the wail, it sounds like she's choking Jonathan.

Regina ignores all Maleficent's previous warnings about this and that as she quickly stands from the office chair. "Emerald, stopping your brother from opening the door, doesn't mean you should be mean to him!"

Her back protests as she walks into the hall, frees Jonathan from Emerald's clutches and then lifts him up into her arms to soothe him.

"Emerald," she scolds. "That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry," the five year old says and looks slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be mean to your brother, okay?"

"I won't. I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry, Jonathan."

Jonathan isn't quite ready to forgive and forget, but Regina pats her daughter's hair lightly to indicate that it's all good.

Then she opens the front door, and Jonathan was right. It is indeed Emma who is standing on the porch.

"Hey," the blonde grins. "I tried your office, but that was empty."

"You found the reason," Regina jokes and adjusts Jonathan in her arms. He's pressing a bit on her stomach, and it's not too comfortable. "What can I do for you?"

"I have the report you asked for," Emma says, and waves said report.

"Oh. Excellent. Come on in."

She steps aside to let Emma come inside, and then it's time to deal with the little monkey currently clinging to her.

"Jonathan, sweetie. Mommy's getting tired," Regina says gently as she frees his arms from her neck.

"No," the two-year old says plainly and clings tighter to her.

 _Okay then._ Setting him down on the floor when he's still upset over Emerald's rough treatment will be the direct way to a hysterical fit, but he's actually quite heavy. And he's _most definitely_ sitting on her stomach and pressing on all sorts of things.

"Come on, little dude," Emma says and comes to Regina's aid by stretching her arms out towards Jonathan. "Aren't you gonna say hi to Aunty Emma today?"

Jonathan's defying attitude disappears, and he splits into a grin as he stretches his arms out towards Emma. "Emmy!"

Regina is every bit grateful when she hands Jonathan over to Emma. "Thank you," she mutters.

"No problem," Emma grins as she tickles Jonathan's cheek. "Hey, buddy."

"Emmy!" Jonathan says again and tightens his grip around Emma's neck.

Regina chuckles, but then she quickly picks up on the way her stomach suddenly goes completely tight like it did this morning. That's not too comfortable either.

"Regina? You okay?"

"Mama are you sick?" Amelia asks and tugs slightly at Regina's skirt.

"No, no, sweetheart. I'm just fine," Regina assures and pats her hair. And to Emma: "Braxton Hicks. They've been chasing me this week."

"Ah. That sucks," the blonde comments.

"That we can agree on." Regina nods. "Now, let me see that report. If you can free yourself from Jonathan, that is."

Emma chuckles at that as she follows Regina into the living room. The blonde doesn't escape the little dragons for long. As soon as she has put Jonathan down, Amelia and Emerald crowds around her and demands her attention.

"Your kids loves me," Emma teases Regina.

"I can't imagine why." Regina deadpans.

Emma chuckles, but then grows serious: "So, did Henry call you and give you the full story?"

"Yes, I heard what happened between him and Violet," Regina frowns. She liked Violet, but she can't quite understand why she would wish for someone else than Henry. Who could _possibly_ be better than him?

"He's pretty bummed out about it."

"Yes, I suggested that he came home for a while," Regina says.

"Think he's considering it?"

"I hope so. I don't like the idea of him being this upset when he's four hours away."

Neither does the babies. They kick in agreement, and Regina is sure she can feel a foot. Or possibly a little hand.

Emma stays while she and Regina goes over the report together, and then she somehow manages to talk Regina into making enough cookies for her and Killian and Leia.

Regina makes a joke about baking to the whole town, and Emerald and Amelia loudly declares what a good idea _that_ is.

After lunch, they finally make those cookies. Emerald and Amelia might not be much of a help, really, but it's very cozy all the same, so Regina doesn't mind one bit.

"Mia, you're not supposed to eat the dough," she says patiently.

"But it smells so good, Mama!"

"It sure does." Regina is more than willing to agree to that. "But raw cookie dough isn't good for your stomach."

Or for her own for that matter. She has to keep reminding herself of that. The cookie dough smells absolutely _fantastic_. She's getting hungry again. And it's been fifteen minutes since she had lunch.

In the middle of their cookie baking session, Regina's phone beeps. It's a text from Maleficent. The dragon is one big apology as she tells Regina that inventory is taking longer than she expected. She won't be home till after the little dragons has been put to bed.

"Is that mommy?" Emerald asks.

"Yes."

"When's she coming home?" Amelia inquires. "Soon?"

"I'm afraid not. She has to work late in the store."

"That _sucks_!" Emerald huffs.

"It does," Regina agrees. "But you'll see her first thing tomorrow." She knows it's not a satisfying explanation, but there's not much else she can say.

The cookies are popped into the oven, and Amelia and Emerald coaxes Regina into watching the rest of Peter Pan with them while they wait for the cookies.

"Do you like the movie, Mama?" Emerald asks as all four of them cuddles together on the couch.

"Of course I do," Regina assures. And she does. Watching the cartoon version of Killian Jones on the screen is _very_ amusing.

Amelia has her hand firmly planted on Regina's stomach, and now the five year old giggles. "The babies are kicking!"

"They sure are," Regina says warmly and ruffles Amelia's hair. She leaves out the part about her back being entirely uncomfortable in this position, and the fact that she won't be able to get up from the couch anytime soon.

"I wanna feel," Emerald says and puts her hand on Regina's stomach.

Jonathan is a bit too young to fully understand what all the fuss is about, but he never the less copies his sisters' actions and puts his little hand on Regina's stomach.

Regina finds herself to be endlessly patient with her children today, and willingly let's them feel the babies kick for as much as they want, but her smile is a tiny bit forced. A tiny bit. _Ohhh, this is not just cute hiccups and fluttering._ No, these are solid kicks. Real solid. _Ow. One of these days my lower back is going to kill me_. It would appear that her unborn children are kung-Fu fighters. Or so it feels.

"They kick so hard," Emerald comments as she moves her hand around on Regina's stomach.

"Uh-huh." Regina swallows something. It would be very unfortunate if she was to curse out loud. "They sure do."

Emerald and Amelia giggles. They love to feel the babies kick. So does Regina. But how she wishes the couch was a bit bigger. Lying down right now wouldn't be half bad.

But there isn't time for lying down. The alarm on Regina's phone chimes, indicating that the cookies are done, and Regina has to rely on Amelia and Emerald's ability to pull when she has to get up from the couch.

They're surprisingly good at that. And very helpful as they pull Regina up from the couch. Regina smiles and thanks them while she ignores the pain in her lower back.

The cookies are a hit. The little dragons happily munches on them, and Regina has to remind herself that they have to save some for Maleficent. A shame really. Regina could easily have eaten the entire plate of cookies herself.

"Good cookies." Amelia comments with her mouth full.

Regina settles for a nod. She too has her mouth full of chocolate chip cookies. _Very_ good cookies.

They agree on two cookies for each, but that quickly turns into three. And then four. And then five.

But when Jonathan reaches for his six cookie, Regina's stop button finally sets in, and she stuffs the cookies away in the fridge, so they can cool off.

The rest of that day passes quickly. Regina doesn't get any work done at all. Not in the slightest. Instead she spends the time running around after the little dragons, both inside the house and outside in the garden. It's especially Jonathan who's up for mischief on this fine Thursday, and he manages to fall face first when all four of them are playing in the garden.

He settles down for about two minutes when they're having dinner, but not enough to actually sit still and eat his food. Instead he repeatedly pushes his plastic cup on the floor. The first time, the cup is full of orange juice, and Regina is more than a little dissatisfied with her youngling. But she never the less pours him a new cup of orange juice.

The second time he does it, there's only a few drops lefts, but the behavior is still unacceptable, so Regina scolds him and asks him not to do it again.

But he does. And the third time he does it, Regina's patience is wearing thin, and the warning is obvious when she scolds him. She's getting awfully tired of retrieving the damned cup from the floor again and again.

He doesn't do it again. Instead he starts hammering his fork into the table.

Regina nearly gives up at that point. And Jonathan is just as unhappy as she when Regina takes the fork away from him.

Due to his behavior, dinner drags out, and by the time they're done, Regina decides that it's very much Bedtime for Mr. Jonathan.

He is _not_ satisfied with that. Nor is he satisfied with the bad Regina gives him. She ends up equally as drenched as him, but that doesn't matter. She succeeds in giving him a bath. _And_ washing his hair.

He's not satisfied with Regina helping him into his pajama. And he's not satisfied with being tugged into bed by Regina. He wiggles and kicks the covers away. Then he sits up in the bed. For about a million times. Regina sits with him until he settles down, and eventually, "The Second Star To The Right" sends him off to dreamland.

She waits fifteen minutes before she dares moving. God forbid he should wake up. But thankfully he doesn't. He's still soundly asleep by the time Regina is out of his room.

Amelia and Emerald shows no sign of settling down for the night when Regina returns downstairs. She reminds them to be quiet and not wake their brother. She lets them play in the living room for a little while longer, and as they play, she nods off on the couch, and doesn't wake up before Emerald is standing in front of her and nearly shouting into her face.

"Emerald!" Regina gasps and clutches at her heart. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry, Mama."

"What is it?" Regina says, still trying to breathe normally.

"Need help with brushing our teeth."

"Of course, of course, I'm coming." Regina says as she pushes herself up from the couch too quickly. Her back protests.

Getting the twins ready for bed and sitting with them until they're asleep takes an extra thirty minutes, and Regina is absolutely _done for_ when she returns to the living room.

She flicks her wrist and replaces her "work-clothes" with a pair of sweatpants and a top that well... doesn't cover much of anything, really.

Then she opens the fridge and feels somewhat like a criminal when she steals a couple of cookies. Regina settles down on the couch and grabs her book with the very telltale title _What To Except When You're Excepting_. She kind of already knows what to expect, but it doesn't hurt to brush up on her knowledge. The passage about the birth is still exactly as unsettling as it was the first time she read it, but at least she knows what she's in for this time.

The house is so quiet now that the little ones are asleep. The silence is almost ringing in Regina's ears. She chuckles a little. Rainy days at home with Disney movies and cookies are nice. But admittedly, they can be a bit stressful too.

She shifts on the couch and stretches in an attempt to crack her back. She's "only" 23 weeks along. _Imagine how it's gonna be at thirty weeks_. Regina shudders a little. She won't be able to _move_ by that time. She'll end up stranded in her bed.

Eventually, she loses interest in the book. She'll have plenty of time to read up on the subject anyway, and she puts it down on the coffee table. Then she switches on the television and zaps around on the channels for a while until she finds something that interests her. Black and white colors. Janet Leigh pulling up in front of a creepy looking motel. Perfect. There's nothing like a bit of Alfred Hitchcock to end her night.

The movie is definitely much more interesting than the book, and Regina curls up under a blanket with the cookies within reach as she watches Janet Leigh book a room on the motel.

Her children seems to like the movie too. They kick away in her stomach, and Regina winces slightly. One of them is kicking rather hard. She rubs her stomach in an attempt to make them stop, but that only encourages the little dragons.

"Mama's trying to watch a movie. You are disturbing me," she half-chuckles.

But the babies just continues to kick away in there, and maybe that's okay. It definitely feels very soothing when the movie reaches the famous shower scene. Everything is calm for a second. Janet Leigh is enjoying her shower, but then a black shadow appears outside the shower curtain, and...

"Are you eating my cookies?"

"Oh my god!" Regina yelps in pure terror at Maleficent's unexpected appearance and clutches the blanket. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again! That's the kind of stuff that will send me into early labors!"

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "What are you even watching? You're not normally this jumpy."

On the television screen, Janet Leigh screams convincingly as the shower curtain is being pulled away and an unknown figure begins stabbing her.

With a flick of her wrist, Maleficent switches the television off.

"I was watching that!" Regina protests.

"Think of your blood pressure, my darling." Maleficent just brushes her off. "You nearly jumped out of your skin when I showed up."

Regina huffs. "No, I didn't." she reaches for the remote, but Maleficent quickly flicks her wrist again and makes it disappear.

"Seriously? Where's the remote, Maleficent?"

"Gone." Maleficent says plainly. "You don't need the remote right now."

"I was actually watching something."

"Talk to me instead," Maleficent says briskly as she sits down next to Regina on the couch. With another flick of her wrist, she frees her hair from the bun and lets it flow freely down her back.

"What do you want to talk about?" Regina says a bit irritated. She was actually trying to watch something.

"How was your day with the little ones? Did you get any work done?" Maleficent asks as she snatches a cookie from the plate.

Regina laughs. "No. Not in the slightest. But we had a very nice. But a bit stressful too. I think Jonathan is starting some sort of rebellion against me."

Maleficent chuckles at that and mm's appreciatively at the cookies. "These are very good cookies, darling."

"I'm glad you like them."

"I'm glad you saved me some."

"I always honor my deals, dragon. How was _your_ day?"

Maleficent groans a little. "A fucking waste of time. I've just missed an entire day with you and the children."

"It sure looks like you survived, though."

Maleficent ignores that comment and glances at Regina's clothes. More specifically, her top. "How long have you been looking like that?"

"Not that long," Regina assures with a slight chuckle.

"No? Really, darling, you could have sent me a picture."

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"To give me something nice to look at?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Regina yawns and shifts again.

"Why don't you come over here, so I can rub your back?" Maleficent suggest.

"You've had a long day."

"So did you, darling. Come on." Maleficent says and waggles her finger at her.

Regina willingly shuffles closer until she's sitting with her back against Maleficent. Maleficent immediately goes to work and finds all the sore spots on Regina's back.

"Ow."

"Sorry, my love."

"No, it's fine. They've just been kicking away in there."

"And I've missed most of it."

"Only a day," Regina yawns. "You'll have plenty of months to catch up on the kicking."

Maleficent snickers softly as she continues to rub Regina's back. "I'll stay home tomorrow. We better finish that nursery once and for all."

"That sounds like a plan," Regina yawns.

"You're tired. We should go to bed."

"I was actually planning on getting some work do..."

"Absolutely not."

"I'm not a china doll," Regina reminds her wife.

"That may be, my darling. But you still need all the sleep you can get."

Regina changes the subject. "Would you be terribly disappointed if I deleted that pregnancy ticker you've downloaded to my phone?"

"Why on earth would you delete it? It's useful."

"It keeps leaving me these stupid reminders every day," Regina complains. "And it stresses me."

"What was today's reminder then?"

" _Remember to spend time with your partner_ ," Regina quotes sardonically. "As I need a stupid _app_ to remember..."

"Now _that's_ a useful reminder," Maleficent chuckles and drops a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Not really, no." Regina argues. "I don't need to be reminded of that. We spend all of our time together anyway, so..."

"Are you complaining?" Maleficent teases.

"No. Of course not."

"Excellent. Then let's go to bed. And spend some time together."

"If that was meant to be innocent..."

"Oh, of course it was." Maleficent teases. "Get your mind out of the gutter, darling."

Regina rolls her eyes as she follows her wife upstairs.

It actually ends up being a pretty innocent night. Regina brings her "birth bible" with her upstairs and brushes up on her knowledge about labor pains while Maleficent is in the bathroom.

"Are you sure that's advisable to read right before bedtime?" Maleficent comments as she emerges from the bathroom.

"I think so." Regina nods and is for a millisecond distracted by how beautiful Mal looks in her purple nightgown.

"Most twins are born prematurely," Maleficent reads up from the book and frowns as she shuffles into the bed.

"In the majority of twin pregnancies, labor will begin before 37 weeks," Regina continues.

"Rest several times a day once you've reached 20 weeks," Maleficent reads aloud. "That's what I keep telling you, darling. Avoid heavy activity. Consider stopping working."

"You want me to stop working, don't you?" Regina says gently and looks at Mal over her shoulder.

"Honestly? Yes. I would like that very much." Maleficent says. "I would be a lot calmer if I knew that you..."

"Alright." Regina interrupts.

Maleficent blinks in surprise. "Alright?" she repeats.

"I'll stop working," Regina says. "I don't really feel up for sitting in the office anyway, so..."

Maleficent gives her back a fond rub. "Thank you."

"It's not an enormous sacrifice," Regina snorts.

"Perhaps I'll stop working too," Maleficent quips. "If you're going to be home all day I better be here to watch over you."

"Yes, I'm sure that's the reason you want to stay away from work."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	87. Week 24

_**Everything She Wanted**_

 _ **Week 24**_

"Mom!"

Regina opens one eye and hopes for a millisecond that she heard wrong.

"Mom!"

Nope. No such luck. It's 4:15 in the morning, and one of the twins is screaming bloody murders. Regina isn't quite sure whether it's Emerald or Amelia right now, but one of them.

"Mom." This time the sound is right next to her. Regina sits up in the bed and finds Emerald standing right by their bed.

The sound has woken Maleficent too, and her voice is tired when she asks: "What's wrong, Emerald?"

"There's somebody downstairs!" Emerald whispers and her eyes are wide with fear.

Regina and Maleficent looks at each other. Okay then.

"Interesting," Maleficent says as she stands from the bed and slips a robe over her nightgown. "I better go and see who it is then."

"I'll go with you," Regina says and stands from the bed too.

"Absolutely not!" Maleficent growls. "You are going to stay right here."

"Let's not be silly," Regina scoffs.

"I'm serious, Regina. You are _not_ going downstairs. Is that clear?"

For once, Regina knows better than to argue. "Alright," she quickly surrenders. "Just don't burn the house down."

"Can I at least incinerate the burglar?"

"I doubt a burglar would be stupid enough to choose _this_ house." Regina yawns and strokes Emerald's hair reassuringly. "Don't worry, baby."

"But there's someone downstairs!" Emerald whispers with wide eyes.

"That's why mommy is going downstairs to see who it is," Regina says and suffocates another yawn as Emerald climbs into the bed.

Maleficent leaves the bedroom. Regina hears her walk downstairs, but she hears no dragon roar. Instead she hears voices.

"It's just Henry," Maleficent calls up the stairs.

"Ask him why he didn't call to let us know he were coming," Regina calls back.

"He apologies for that," Mal says as she comes into the bedroom again. "But his phone "died", as he put it."

"Right." Regina says.

"Henry!" Emerald giggles. Her fear has quickly been replaced with happiness. "Can I go downstairs and say hi?"

"Tomorrow, baby." Regina says. "It's late now. Go back to bed, okay?"

Emerald doesn't look too pleased with that. In fact she sulks a bit as she grumbles: "Ooookay."

"And don't wake your sister!" Maleficent interjects as the little dragon trots out of the bedroom.

They're met with nothing but silence. It would appear that Emerald has gone back to bed. Without waking Amelia.

Maleficent shrugs her robe off and slips back in bed, but Regina doesn't have that luxury. Instead of following her wife's example, she shrugs a robe over her pajamas and moves towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Maleficent immediately asks and looks a bit like a giraffe as she stretches her neck.

"To the bathroom. Again." Regina says a bit darkly.

"Oh."

Regina trots down the hallway and into the bathroom to relieve herself for the millionth time that night. God, these babies puts pressure on _everything_.

As soon as she's done in the bathroom, she realizes that she's hungry. _Again_. How is it even _possible_?

Ice cream. She wants ice cream. Chocolate ice cream. And she wants it right now.

So instead of going back to bed, she walks downstairs. She has to go through the living room to get into the kitchen, and on the couch in the living room, she finds Henry.

"Hi mom," her son grins.

"We didn't know you were coming tonight," Regina says warmly as Henry stands from the couch. "Don't you want to sleep in the guest room instead of on the couch?"

"Nah. I can move into the guest room tomorrow. I don't wanna wake the whole house," he says as he gives her a hug. He chuckles slightly.

"What?" Regina says and raises an eyebrow.

"I can't reach around you anymore," he observes and chuckles again.

"It's getting quite ridiculous. Oh!" the babies joins the party and starts kicking.

"Hey guys," Henry chuckles as he rubs his mother's stomach once.

"Don't wake them too much," Regina begs. "Otherwise they'll keep going for the rest of the night."

She frees herself from Henry's embrace and walks into the kitchen to find what she came for. The chocolate ice cream.

She quickly finds what she came for and retrieves the carton of ice cream from the freezer.

"Hungry?" Henry snickers.

"Is that a hint of judgment I'm sensing?" Regina teases. "Are you gonna judge me for bringing a whole carton of ice cream with me upstairs and eat it?"

"Uhh..."

"Because you should," Regina laughs and shakes her head as she looks at the carton of ice cream. "This is awful."

"But if the babies wants ice cream, they want ice cream, right?" Henry says and snickers again.

"Right. That's the approach I'm choosing too. Goodnight, honey."

"G'night, mom. Share the ice cream with Maleficent."

"Never," Regina scoffs. "She's not the one who's pregnant."

"But you know how much she loves ice cream."

"That may be, but I _need_ the ice cream," Regina quips. With that she grabs a spoon and walks back upstairs. With the ice cream.

Maleficent is, of course still awake. And sitting up in the bed, waiting for her.

"There you are. I thought perhaps you had fallen asleep in the bathroom."

"Don't be silly. I was just hungry," Regina shrugs.

"Hungry?" Maleficent repeats and looks at the whole carton of ice cream in Regina's hands. "So I see."

"Judge me for my choices and I'm kicking you out of the bedroom," Regina warns as she sets the carton of ice cream down on the nightstand. She slips the robe off and slides into bed and winces immediately after doing so. There's that annoying, shooting pain that keeps flaring up in her lower back and buttocks every time she shifts from one position to another.

"What?" Maleficent asks. "Need I remind you that I don't like it when you're wincing?"

"My arse hurts. And it's for all the wrong reasons," Regina mutters as she shifts once more in an attempt to relieve some of the pain.

Maleficent cackles at that. "And how _do_ you want it to hurt, darling?"

"Not like this." Regina says flatly as she digs into the ice cream.

Maleficent cackles again, and then she asks: "Are you gonna share that ice cream with your devoted wife?"

"Why would I do that?" Regina inquires and raises an eyebrow.

"Because if you don't... I'll make your ass hurt for all the right reasons," Maleficent says dead seriously.

"You've got some nerve to threaten a pregnant woman," Regina says as she flicks her wrists and makes a second spoon appear.

"Thank you, darling." Mal says and scoops some of the ice cream up. "Mmm. This _is_ good."

"And supposed to be eaten by me alone," Regina grumbles.

Maleficent frowns at her tone. "Did I kick you in my sleep or something?"

"No," Regina sighs. "I'm just sick of these backaches!"

Maleficent softens at that. "Why don't you put that ice cream aside and let me give you a backrub?"

"I can't. It'll melt."

"Is the ice cream more important than your sore back?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

Maleficent chuckles slightly. "Very well. _Finish_ your ice cream and then I shall give you a backrub afterwards."

"It's 4:30 in the morning. You should get some sleep."

"And how could I possibly be asleep, knowing that my wife is in pain?"

"I'm not in _pain_ , it's just..."

"Your back hurts. That's pain in my book."

Regina rolls her eyes slightly as she scoops up another spoonful of ice cream.

Maleficent waits patiently until Regina has eaten as much as she possibly can of the ice cream. Then she motions for Regina to come closer.

"This is nice," Regina comments when she's lying snuggled into Maleficent.

"Very. Now, where does it hurt, my dear?"

"Lower back."

Maleficent's fingers slides down and starts kneading her back. Regina sighs in pure relief. That feels _so_ good.

It doesn't take long before Mal's ministrations sends her right off to dreamland.

The back pain is better the next morning, but unfortunately, a new symptom has popped up sometimes during the night.

Her belly is itching like crazy.

That's what prompts Regina to shove the covers aside and slip out of bed before Mal is awake.

Getting into the bathroom and rubbing the cream into her stomach is pure relief, and Regina sighs as some of the worst itching goes away. This wasn't exactly how she planned on starting her morning, but now that she's here, she might as well take a shower before the bathroom gets crowded by little dragons who has to get ready for kindergarten.

Five minutes. That's how long she gets in the bathroom. Five minutes, and she's already well into the process of washing her hair when the shower curtain is suddenly pulled aside.

"Oh!" Regina yelps and drops the bottle of shampoo on the tiles because she honestly wasn't prepared for that.

"Sorry," Maleficent apologies. "You just left in a hurry. I thought something was wrong."

"Everything is absolutely fine," Regina says. "Itchy stomach."

"Right."

"And how many times have I told you that I _really_ don't appreciate you bursting in on me while I'm in the shower?"

"We're married," Maleficent says like that's a perfect excuse for her actions. "What could you possibly be hiding that I haven't seen already?"

"That is not the point," Regina sighs. "You could at least, you know... Announce yourself before coming in? In my current state, I really don't appreciate surprises. That includes sudden appearances."

Maleficent instantly looks genuinely apologetic. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think of that. To think that I could actually _scare_ you into-" she grimaces and guilt washes over her face.

"It's fine," Regina assures. "No harm done."

"I should have known better than to..."

"It's _fine_. Now, are you just gonna stand there or take a shower with me?"

Maleficent tilts her head at that.

"Hurry," Regina half warns and snickers. "I'm almost done."

Maleficent is _very_ quick to shrug her robe off and dump her nightgown and underwear in the hamper basket. Then she steps inside the shower.

Regina tries to make as much room as possible, but honestly? The space is getting pretty cramped.

"Not much room anymore," she comments.

"There's plenty of room, dearest," Maleficent assures.

Regina laughs, because there totally isn't. Her belly is currently taking up any available space in the shower. If she turns around, there's a very fair chance she might just knock Maleficent over with her stomach.

"Maybe this wasn't the brightest idea," she muses.

Maleficent's long arms loops around her. "And why ever not?" she wants to know, and Regina is partially distracted by the way her hands slides over her stomach.

"Because the shower is too small for the both of us."

"Nonsense," Maleficent brushes her off and bends down to grab the bottle of shampoo still lying on the tiles.

Regina cranes her neck as she extends her hand back to take the bottle of shampoo from Mal. "Thanks."

But Mal just dangles the bottle of shampoo above her head and laughs.

Regina frowns. "Can I have the shampoo back, please? I wasn't done."

"No, you cannot have the shampoo back," Maleficent grins.

"Okay. Is there a particular reason, or did you just choose to be annoying this morni..."

"Tip your head back, darling. I want to do the rest."

Regina purses her lips for a moment. She supposes she can work with that. "Alright. But no funny business."

" _Funny business_?" Maleficent sweetly mocks as she squeezes the shampoo bottle and then spreads the shampoo in Regina's hair. "What's that?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain that to you."

"But I have no idea what you're talking about?" Maleficent teases. "Please enlighten me, darling. What is _funny business_?"

Regina just scowls.

"Is it this?" Maleficent asks innocently as she plants a light kiss on the side of Regina's neck.

"Maleficent..."

"Or it is perhaps _this_?" Mal continues even more innocently.

Regina inhales sharply when the blonde cups her breast.

"Maleficent, that is not what we're doing right now," she reminds her wife.

"But it could be? I think you want to, my love."

"Yes, you're right," Regina acknowledges plainly. "I want to. But we don't have the time right now. Our children will be late for kindergarten."

Maleficent's hand slides up to her hair again.

"Thank you," Regina says earnestly. "Now I can _think_ again."

Maleficent laughs warmly as she resumes her self-chosen task of washing Regina's hair. "I love that it doesn't take more than that."

"Are you mocking me again?"

"No. Definitely not."

Regina scowls, but doesn't investigate further. Maleficent's fingers is once again running through her wet hair, and that's enough to distract Regina.

Getting Emerald and Amelia ready for kindergarten proves to be a bit of a difficult task this morning. Neither of them wants to go today. Normally, they adore their kindergarten, but Henry's presence makes them hellbent on staying home. They adore their kindergarten, but it's a lost cause when Henry's home.

It's Henry who ultimately saves the situation by offering to walk the little dragons off to kindergarten, followed by the promise that he's going to be there when they get home from kindergarten too.

Suddenly, the twins are all smiles. And bursting with pride at the prospect of being walked to kindergarten by their brother.

"We owe you one," Maleficent says as Henry succeeds in making Amelia and Emerald put on their coats.

"Nah. It's not a problem," Henry chuckles. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

"What is his secret?" Regina wonders out loud as he walks off with the twins who happily follows him down the street. Without complaining.

"He's Henry," Maleficent chuckles. " _That_ ' _s_ his secret, my darling."

"Right you are."

Maleficent's arms loops around her waist, and for a moment, Regina thinks that her wife is about to suggest _funny business_. Again.

But she doesn't. Instead she says: "I have time for a cup of tea at Granny's before dropping that little guy-" she ruffles Jonathan's hair. "Off at daycare. Care to join me, darling?"

"Why not," Regina says. "It's not like I have any plans..."

"Are you upset that you're not working anymore?"

"No," Regina scoffs. "Right now, trying to carry these babies to at least week 36 is a full time job."

"I wish Dr. Frankenstein would stop going on and on about "preterm delivery"," Maleficent snips. "It's making you anxious."

"Yes, it is," Regina acknowledges. "But he's right. There's a very good chance I'll deliver early."

"You won't." Maleficent says plainly. "I've told the babies to stay put."

Regina splutters. "I don't think it's _that_ easy."

"Of course they'll listen to their mother."

But Regina isn't too convinced of that. At 24 weeks she's already _very_ big. At week 30... No, she doesn't dare thinking of how she's gonna look by that time.

"Are we ready to go?" she says and changes the subject to think of something else.

"Absolutely," Mal says and lifts Jonathan into her arms.

"Shouldn't he be walking?" Regina questions and frowns slightly.

"Mama!" Jonathan immediately says and clings to Mal.

Regina gives up _that_ battle. Why bother? Instead she brushes invisible dust off her jeans. _Jeans._ She's wearing jeans. Maternity jeans with elastic waistband that goes all the way up to her breasts. Or so it feels. Jeans. What has the world come to?

She twists slightly to see herself in profile in the big mirror in the hall. Her belly is definitely the first thing one notice. And the second thing is her ass. It's fucking _huge_. No, maybe huge is the wrong word to use. It's _wide_. That's what it is. It's a bit sad, really. _I swear it used to look good. I just can't remember when exactly._

"Seeing something you like, darling?" Maleficent teases.

"More like seeing something I _don't_ like," Regina mutters and glances at what used to be her rather nice backside.

"Beg your pardon?" Maleficent says and frowns.

"Never mind. Let's go."

Maleficent grasps her wrist. "I don't think so. We're not leaving until you tell me what's upsetting you."

"I'm not _upset_ ," Regina says. She glances quickly at Jonathan who's still clinging to Mal. "But a certain body part of mine used to look quite different, and since I'm wearing jeans, I couldn't help but notice it."

Mal frowns again and then it dawns on her. "Are you talking about your a..."

"Ahem!" Regina interrupts. "Our son is present."

Maleficent re-phrases: "I can _assure_ you, there's nothing wrong with your certain body part."

"It's enormous." Regina says a bit flatly.

" _No_ , it's not. It's _magnificent_."

Regina scoffs. "Not convinced. Now let's go."

Before Mal can protest, Regina has pulled her wrist out of her grasp.

At Granny's Diner, it doesn't take long before they run into their entire family.

"Good morning," Snow smiles. "How are you guys doing?"

"Mommy's enormous," Jonathan sweetly. He's hyper alert these days and picks up on everything.

" _Ex_ cuse me?" Regina answers, and even though it's silly, even though it's her two year old son who doesn't quite understand what he's saying, she still can't keep the hurt out of her voice. Her self consciousness is ridiculous.

"Jonathan!" Maleficent immediately scolds. "Don't say that to mommy, okay? That's really, really not nice. You don't want to make her sad, do you?"

"Nooo," the two year old says quickly. "Sorry, mommy."

Regina smiles and ruffles his hair, but she has a distinct feeling that her son is just saying what everyone at this table is thinking. Including herself. She _is_ enormous. She's _fat_.

"He doesn't know what he's saying, darling. Don't listen to him." Maleficent says gently.

"I'm not," Regina answers, but she still folds her arms over her stomach in an attempt to make herself smaller.

Maleficent, of course spots that, and she quickly finds her phone and starts texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" Regina asks.

"Lily."

"Why?"

Maleficent shrugs nonchalantly.

"You're not asking her to cover for you in the store, are you?"

Maleficent shrugs again.

"I didn't _ask_ to do that!" Regina exclaims. Shit. Her voice is breaking. She silently curses her hormones.

"Lily doesn't mind. She loves working in the store."

" _I_ mind!" Regina says. Now her voice is close to actually shaking. Maybe she should keep her mouth entirely shut.

"I would much rather spend the day with you anyway," Maleficent says and flashes Regina a warm smile.

 _Oh, fuck. Stop being nice to me god damnit._ This is getting dangerous. In a moment, she'll start blubbering. In front of her family.

 _Nope. Not today._ "Bathroom." She quickly excuses herself and waddles off as fast as she possibly can.

The bathroom is empty, thank god. Regina feels utterly defeated as she finds a handkerchief in her pocket and wipes her eyes quickly. This is ridiculous. Her hormones are out of control. Again.

She really need to get that under control. Otherwise it'll only lead to embarrassment.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	88. Week 25

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 25**

"Okay, bye guys! Have a nice day."

"Bye, Mama! Bye, mommy!"

And with that, Emerald and Amelia storms inside with their other little friends from kindergarten.

"So, my love, shall I transport us both home, so you can get that extra nap?" Maleficent asks sweetly.

"No, I think I'll hold it together for at least a few hours," Regina quips.

"A cup of tea then?" Maleficent offers. "I have exactly... twenty minutes before I have to be at work."

"Tea sounds great. Not that I miss coffee or anything," Regina jokes.

Maleficent chuckles as they leave the kindergarten and walks towards Granny's.

"Especially today," Regina mutters lowly. The babies decided that last night was a great night to do some hula dancing inside her. Or so it felt. And it left Regina sleepless for several hours.

"You should have woken me, my darling." Maleficent scolds lightly as she opens the door for Regina.

"And told you what? The babies are kicking and preventing me from sleeping, entertain me?"

"Yes, something like that."

"It seemed silly that both of us should suffer," Regina says a bit darkly.

"I would have been happy to suffer with you, darling."

Regina sighs a little and rolls her eyes.

They find an available table. Regina gets her tea. Not that it helps much on her drowsy state. She catches herself eyeing Maleficent's coffee jealously.

"I am sorry, my darling," Maleficent says and reaches out to give her hand a soft squeeze.

"I don't need your pity right now. I need you to drink that coffee slower," Regina mutters. What she wouldn't _give_ for a cup of coffee. She shifts slightly on the bench. It feels like the table is coming closer and closer to her belly. But Regina knows it isn't. It's her stomach still growing.

What she wouldn't give to fit at the table.

"You _are_ gonna take that nap, aren't you?" Maleficent asks and frowns a bit.

"You bet," Regina says. "If I don't, you might have to scoop me up from the floor when you get home."

Maleficent's frown deepens at that.

"That was a joke," Regina assures.

"I'm aware. But not a very funny one."

"Right. Sorry." Regina says and hides a yawn behind her hand.

"Don't ever say that again."

"Duly noted."

Their little half-argument is interrupted when Snow White, closely followed by Emma and Killian comes into the diner.

Snow is one big smile, and to Regina's confusion, the pixie haired woman walks straight over to their booth and proclaims loudly, with a big smile on her lips:

"Congratulations, you two!"

Regina and Maleficent exchanges a look, and Maleficent's eyebrows rises so far, they almost disappears into her hair.

"Why are you congratulating us?" she asks, and then she turns to Regina: "Regina, why is she congratulating us?"

"I have no idea." Regina says and turns her palms upwards to indicate that she doesn't have a clue.

"Did I miss something?" Maleficent asks. "As far as I'm concerned, you didn't have the babies yet, so there's no reason to congratulate yet."

Regina snickers into her tea.

"No, no, no, I'm not congratulating you about the babies. At least not yet. I'm congratulating you about-" Snow cuts herself off and turns to her daughter: "They forgot. Both of them. Can you believe that, Emma?"

Now Emma is the one who snickers, and Maleficent has had enough:

"Okay, is there anyone who want to explain to me what the hell is going on?" she demands and folds her arms across her chest.

"It's your _anniversary_!" Snow exclaims.

"Anniversary?" Maleficent echoes with a blank expression on her face. "I'm pretty sure it's not. We already celebrated that a while ago."

"Not _that_ anniversary!" Snow says exasperated. "Your _wedding_ anniversary!"

"No, it's no..." Maleficent begins, but then closes her mouth with a sharp click. She turns to Regina.

Regina is just as baffled as her wife, though. She's fairly certain that Snow is right. _How can it be our wedding anniversary already_?

"It _is_?" Maleficent asks, still completely puzzled. "Did _you_ have any idea that our anniversary was today, darling?"

"None." Regina says honestly. That sort of got lost in sleepless nights and the fact that they're raising three children.

"Okay then." Maleficent says and raises her cup of coffee. "Happy anniversary, darling."

"You too." Regina replies and clinks her teacup with Mal's coffee cup.

Maleficent frowns again as she sets her cup down. "Wait, how long have we been married?"

"Uhh..." Regina wracks her brain and begins to silently count backwards.

"You don't remember that either?!" Snow says.

"I'm pretty sure I would have killed you by now if you didn't remember," Emma tells Killian.

"Five years!" Regina interrupts before Killian can answer. "It's five years."

" _Really_?" Maleficent says and her blue eyes widens slightly. "Impressive."

"Very," Regina nods. "To think that we actually managed to- ouch! Son of a..." she zones out momentarily and shifts on the bench and bites the ugly word back. She can't exactly blurt that out in public. Even though she wants to, and even though these "false labor pains" hurts.

"Braxton Hicks?" Maleficent guesses and purses her lips.

"Yeah. Don't worry, they're gone now. Sorry, what was I saying?"

"Something about it being impressive that we haven't gotten a divorce yet," Maleficent quips.

"Right. That _is_ impressive," Regina agrees and goes along on the joke.

"To think it's been five years already," Maleficent smiles and gives her hand a soft pat.

"Mmm, I suppose we ought to do something special," Regina says and hides a yawn behind her hand.

"Like taking an extra long nap after lunch?" Maleficent suggests amusedly.

"Something like that," Regina nods and curses how tired she is. It's their wedding anniversary. Five years. That's special. They ought to celebrate it in some way, right?

They ought to go out or something. But the _idea_ of going out when she's this tired is a bit excruciating.

So they'll stay in tonight and eat something nice instead. That doesn't sound too bad. They could do that.

Regina takes another sip of her tea. Wedding anniversaries are supposed to be romantic, and their other anniversaries have been. _Very_ romantic.

But "romance" and the size she has reached doesn't exactly go well together. She feels horribly swollen and bloated all over.

 _How long has it even been since we last had sex_? Regina silently counts backwards again. A few weeks. Wow. It's been a few weeks since they last... That's a little... Not _sad_ , but definitely unusual for them.

 _Have we really been that busy_?

The answer is yes. Yes, they have.

Regina suddenly becomes aware that her wife's long fingers currently are fluttering around very close to her face, and she immediately jerks her head backwards.

"What?" she asks bewildered and pushes Maleficent's fingers away. "Stop doing that."

"I've been talking to you for the past two minutes and you didn't seem to hear a word I was saying."

"Oh."

"Where did you go?" Maleficent asks. "Is it those damned Braxton Hick's again?"

"No, no. I'm good. I was just..."

"Zoning out?" Emma suggests and snickers.

"Something like that, yes. But I'm here now, so what were you saying?" Regina asks and turns to Mal.

"I was just expressing my concern with your wellbeing."

"Oh, well, you don't have to do that. I'm absolutely fine." Regina assures. "I'm just surprised that I actually forgot our wedding anniversary."

"So did I, darling."

Regina brushes that off. "You constantly forget dates, this is no different..."

"Excuse me, but I've lived for three thousand years, forgive me if I slip up once in a while!"

"I wasn't _blaming_ you, I was stating a fact," Regina quickly says. "I don't care that you forget things once in a while, okay? But if _I_ start to slip up..."

"You're pregnant. You're entitled to..."

"Being pregnant is not an excuse for forgetting important things," Regina grumbles. "In fact, being pregnant is not an excuse for _anything_."

"Not true," Maleficent says and then chuckles a little. "I suppose I'll stay home from work today. We might actually have a real possibility to take that nap."

"I'm all on board for that," Regina says. "But I wasn't aware _you_ needed a nap?"

"Have I ever turned down an opportunity to sleep with you?"

Killian fake coughs loudly and Emma "ahems"

"That definitely sounded wrong," Regina grimaces.

"In my opinion, it sounded absolutely right," Maleficent snickers. "But never the less, that wasn't what I meant."

"A nap sounds niii-ce," Regina says and doesn't quite succeed in suffocating a yawn.

"I think a nap would be most appropriate. Drink up, darling."

Regina willingly drinks her tea.

Fifteen minutes later, she's lying on the bed. It's definitely too warm to pull the covers up, but Maleficent insists upon holding Regina in her arms, so it's actually pretty warm anyway.

Regina sighs a little. Lying down is nice. The way Maleficent is rubbing slow circles on her back is nice. The luxury of having changed into a pair of pajama pants and a loose shirt is nice, but still...

 _I can't believe I actually forgot our wedding day_. This must be just about the worst case of pregnancy brain to ever have occurred.

 _Kick-kick-kick-kick_. The babies seems to agree with that. Maleficent's hand immediately slides from Regina's back to her stomach, and she snickers slightly.

"They're quite lively." She says warmly.

"Mmm, imagine how it's gonna be when they actually get here," Regina quips.

"There will never be a dull moment."

"Has there been any so far?" Regina asks and turns around in Maleficent's arms.

"Pardon?" Maleficent asks and blinks. Perhaps the dragon was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Dull moments. Has there been many dull moments so far?" Regina asks as she wraps a lock of Mal's golden hair around her fingers.

"Definitely not," Maleficent chuckles. "And I'm certain the next five years will be just as interesting."

"Are you sure I'll be able to stand you for five more years?" Regina teases.

"Thread carefully, my darling." Maleficent warns with feigned sternness.

Regina giggles at that.

Maleficent goes back to kneading her back, and it doesn't take long before she finds a particular spot on Regina's back that makes the brunette think of anything else but sleep.

Maybe she's not that sleepy anyway. She stretches her neck slightly and glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand. They have a fair amount of time before they have to pick Jonathan up from daycare. Maybe they should make the most of that time.

"Do you feel like celebrating our anniversary?" she asks nonchalantly.

"I thought we were already doing that?" Maleficent replies and her fingers stills on Regina's back.

"I was thinking another way to celebrate," Regina clarifies and rolls over with some trouble. Her stomach is in the way pretty much all the time.

There's a moment where Maleficent appears to be confused, but then she chuckles warmly. "Is this an attempt at seducing me, my darling?"

"Yes," Regina says, and then she frowns slightly. "A pretty clumsy one, but never the less..."

Maleficent snickers amusedly.

 _Okay, that was definitely the least seductive I have ever been_ , Regina dully acknowledges. If Maleficent has reached the point where she's _laughing_ , Regina is definitely doing something wrong. _Why_ is it so difficult to be seductive when she's whale sized?

"It was just a suggestion," Regina mutters into the pillow and her cheeks tinges pink. "I was just thinking... since the kids isn't here..." courage completely deserts her, and she curses her clumsy way of approaching the subject. "Never mind," she back-pedals.

The warm fingers returns to her back. "What just happened?" Maleficent inquires.

"What do you mean?" Regina replies. "Nothing happened."

"That's not true. A moment ago you were making a rather lovely suggestion, and now you're upset."

"I'm not upset," Regina denies.

"You are," Maleficent says plainly as her fingers strokes up and down Regina's back. "Please tell me what's wrong? I can't stand seeing you upset."

"You were _laughing_ at me," Regina mutters. Now she doesn't sound clumsy. Now she just sounds pathetic. Great. That's even less seductive than clumsy. She shouldn't have said anything at all. She's probably too big anyway, so...

And big _and_ pathetic is definitely not at all attractive. She's not surprised that Maleficent is laughing.

"Oh my god," Maleficent says when she understands what Regina is getting at. "Regina, I was not laughing _at_ you. I was laughing because your suggestion took me by surprise..."

"It _was_ a pretty clumsy suggestion."

Maleficent ignores that. "...And I was delighted about what you were initiating," she continues. "That's why I was laughing. And most certainly not for any other reason, okay?"

"Okay," Regina nods. She finds that she's shockingly close to tears. And for _what_ reason? What the hell is _wrong_ with her hormones?

"I've upset you," Maleficent says. "I am so sorry, my darling. That was not my intention."

Regina lets out a little bitter laugh at that. "You? You haven't done anything wrong. The problem is me and my _fucking_ hormones. I'm a fucking wreck."

"No, you're not," Maleficent says gently. Her fingers begin stroking up and down Regina's back again, and it doesn't take long before she finds a sensitive spot again.

"You don't have to do that," Regina mumbles. "I'm too much of a mess now. And I'm too big to..."

"You're not," Maleficent interrupts. "You are perfect."

Regina lets out a disagreeing sound. She's so far from perfect these days. Her haywire hormones are a proof of _that_.

"Come here," Maleficent says and gathers her more firmly in her arms.

Regina lets out another muffled sound. But her body is never the less reacting to being close to Maleficent.

"Do you want to celebrate our wedding anniversary with me, my darling?" Maleficent asks and brushes a strand of hair behind Regina's ear.

Regina cringes. "Please stop saying it like that. Even if I tried, I couldn't possibly have chosen a clumsier approach..."

"It wasn't clumsy," Mal interrupts. "It was sweet. And the message went through loud and clear."

Regina flushes at that.

"There you are," Maleficent coos as she lifts Regina's shirt slightly. "I think a celebration is in order."

"Y-you want to?" Regina asks and swallows and Maleficent's hand crawls up.

Maleficent sighs deeply and grasps Regina's chin. "Regina, I _always_ want to. After five years of marriage, how is it even possible for you to doubt that? And _don't_ start babbling nonsense about your size, because that's absolute rubbish, do you hear me? I _love_ your size. I love how you look no matter what, is that clear?"

"Crystal." Regina mutters, and then adds a bit darkly: "If you say more, I might start crying."

"We can't have that," Maleficent says and smiles a little. "Allow me to distract you." Her fingers curls around Regina's shirt as she pushes it up.

"I don't understand how you can stand me," Regina mutters. Frankly, she can't stand _herself_ these days. She feels like a ticking bomb.

"Be. Quiet." Maleficent says plainly. "None of that."

 _Duly noted_. Regina shudders a little when Maleficent's warm fingers travels up once more and starts kneading her breasts.

"Sit up." Maleficent says gently.

Regina obeys and struggles a bit with her big belly. Maleficent chuckles again, but this time, Regina has no problem with seeing the joke.

Maleficent flashes her a little smile as she lifts Regina's shirt and pulls it over her head.

Regina shivers slightly again. The bedroom is a bit chilly, but Maleficent's fingers are as always warm.

Mal smirks slightly as her hands creeps behind Regina and starts fiddling with her bra.

"Maybe I should keep that on," Regina interjects quietly.

"And keep me from two things I love so dearly? Have mercy," Maleficent half-chuckles.

"I'm just not interested in having..."

"It'll be fine," Maleficent gently assures. "I'll be careful."

Regina nods once and Maleficent slips the bra off her.

"Beautiful." Mal says plainly.

And yeah, that's enough to make Regina emotional _again_ , but instead of turning into mush and ruining their moment, she leans forward and kisses Maleficent soundly all the while she flicks her wrist and makes Maleficent's shirt disappear.

"That's cheating, my darling," Maleficent gently informs her.

"Mmm, possibly," Regina acknowledges. "But I don't care."

The rest of their clothes soon ends up on the bedroom floor, and Maleficent gives Regina a nudge and a "lie down, darling." She helps Regina lying down on her back, and as she does, the babies starts kicking.

Regina stiffens at that. The babies normally don't kick right in the middle of it. Afterwards, yes indeed, but never in the middle of it. This is almost enough to make her feel awkward.

But Maleficent simply laughs, kisses Regina's belly and murmurs: Quiet, you two. This is between me and your mother."

Regina laughs wholeheartedly at that.

Until Maleficent's hands slides down and starts kneading her breasts. Then she's done laughing.

And she's most certainly done thinking.

She conks out completely afterwards. Is barely done coming before she falls asleep. Oh well. At least she managed to satisfy Maleficent, before falling asleep.

The bed is quite empty when Regina returns to the world of consciousness, but Maleficent has helpfully left a note, explaining that she went to fetch Jonathan.

Regina stretches in the bed and yawns. She and Maleficent should celebrate their wedding anniversary more often. She runs a hand over her stomach, the babies are kicking away again.

She would have paid a lot to just keep lying here and do nothing for a while, but sadly, that's not in store for her right now. Someone is knocking on the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Regina mutters as she stands from the bed and slips her clothes back on. It's actually a bit unacceptable to answer the door in this clothes, but right now she doesn't give a damn.

She pads downstairs, into the hallway and opens the door.

It's Mary Margaret and Zelena standing on her porch. Snow has this unmistakable, familiar resolute expression going on, and Regina almost regrets opening the door.

"Can I help you?" she asks and suppresses a yawn. She has a distinct feeling she hasn't slept long enough.

"Yes, you could let us in," Snow grins.

Regina rolls her eyes as she steps aside and lets her unwelcome visitors inside.

They've barely sat foot into the kitchen before Snow asks briskly: "So, what kind of food do you want for your baby shower?"

Regina suppresses a groan. Oh god, the _baby shower_.

"No, I haven't forgotten about it," Snow laughs. "In fact I'm working day and night to arrange it."

"I still don't understand why it is necessary," Regina grumbles.

"Because it is," Snow says plainly. "Now, what kind of food do you want?"

"Hmm... Let's see... Oh, right! I don't care."

"Regina." Snow warns.

"Fine. _Fine_. Sandwiches. And chocolate. Plenty of it." that's the only way she'll live through that silly baby shower.

She yawns again and rubs her eyes slightly.

"Tired?" Zelena asks.

"Yes, you just managed to wake me from a nap."

"I see. Nice nap was it?" Zelena continues.

"Very refreshing. Why do you ask?"

"Your hair is messed up, sister dear," Zelena smirks.

Regina reflectively brings a hand up. Zelena is absolutely right. Her hair _is_ a mess. Damnit. _Why didn't I check that before going downstairs?_

It's pregnancy brain. It's definitely pregnancy brain.

"Why don't your wife come downstairs and say hi?" Zelena snickers. "Is she still asleep?"

"She's not here at the moment," Regina snips. "And kindly mind your own business."

She waves her hand and makes her hair perfect once more.

"Okay, if we could return to the subject," Snow says and waves her "baby-shower briefcase" in Regina's face.

Regina is forced to sit down and indulge her former stepdaughter who doesn't take no for answer.

They're still discussing the baby shower down to the last detail when the front door opens and Maleficent and Jonathan comes inside the mansion.

Jonathan immediately staggers over to Regina, says "up, up, up", and Regina chuckles as she lifts him.

"Oh. Guests." Maleficent observes and then smirks at Regina: "I see that Sleeping Beauty has woken up."

"Very funny. You should tell that joke to Aurora instead."

"You know, considering _I_ was the one who put her to sleep, I don't think she would appreciate it," Maleficent says almost musingly.

"No, probably not," Regina says and doesn't quite succeed in suffocating a chuckle. Not that there's _anything_ funny about Maleficent's former sins.

"So? Is there any particular reason you two decided to wake my wife from her well deserved nap?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.

Zelena smirks.

"Baby shower!" Snow says before Zelena gets the chance to say anything rude.

"Oh, I see," Maleficent smiles.

"I still don't understand why it's such a big deal," Regina interjects.

"Because it is," Maleficent says plainly as she sits down next to Regina.

"Right. Why don't you take a look at it then? Then _I'll_ be going back to bed," Regina mutters.

Maleficent snickers. "Indulge them for a moment, darling. Then you can go back to bed."

"I'll be looking forward to that."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	89. Week 26

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 26**

"Mummy!"

Regina wakes with a start. It's a bit difficult to keep sleeping when her two year old son is practically yelling in her face. She rubs her eyes and releases her death grip on the pregnancy pillow. It would appear that her nap is over.

Next, the overexcited little dragon climbs up in the bed, still speaking too loudly as he eagerly tells her about something that happened on the way home from daycare. Regina isn't quite sure exactly what, but it sure sounds exciting.

The door to the bedroom is opened again, and this time it's Emerald and Amelia who comes inside. Both little dragons wears matching scowls.

"Jonathan, you're not supposed to yell when Mama is sleeping!" Emerald scowls.

"Now you've woken her!" Amelia adds.

Jonathan's lower lip quivers slightly as he's confronted with his sisters disapprove.

"It's okay, baby," Regina immediately soothes. "Mommy needed to wake up anyway." That's not a lie. She pushes herself up from her sleeping position and gives Jonathan a kiss on his pudgy cheek.

That immediately elicits a smile from the youngest little dragon. Perhaps they've avoided disaster.

"What happened on the way home from daycare, baby?" Regina asks to fully steer his attention elsewhere.

"We saw Lily!" Jonathan tells her.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah, she was flying!" Jonathan emphasizes and points to the ceiling.

Regina chuckles.

Then the bedroom is opened for the third time. This time it's Maleficent who comes inside. She purses her lips slightly at what she sees.

"What's this?" she asks. "My darlings, you know you're not supposed to disturb when your mother is sleeping. She needs all the rest she can get."

"Was Jonathan," Emerald says and scowls. She doesn't like what her mother is accusing her of.

Jonathan shakes his head ferociously. "Was not," he firmly denies.

Regina laughs and gives him another kiss. "It's okay, baby. You're not in trouble."

Maleficent chuckles too. "Mia, Emerald, could you take your brother downstairs?"

The twins nods. "Come on, Jonathan," Amelia says and extends her hand out towards her brother.

Jonathan only reluctantly climbs off his mothers' bed and trots over to Amelia.

"Now go downstairs," Maleficent gently commands. "Go along. Go, go, go."

"Goodnight, Mama!" Amelia says over her shoulder as she leaves the bedroom with Emerald and Jonathan. Apparently, she thinks that Regina is going back to sleep.

Regina chuckles at that.

"I'm sorry," Maleficent says. "They got away from me."

"Don't worry," Regina scoffs. "I need to get out of bed anyway."

"Did you catch up on some sleep?" Maleficent asks.

"You bet," Regina says a bit dryly. She doesn't get much sleep at night. It's impossible to find a comfortable sleep position, the babies kicks away inside her at night, and when she finally _does_ succeed in finding a comfortable sleeping position, she has to pee.

The nights are difficult.

"Do you still have a headache?" Maleficent asks a bit concerned.

"It's not that bad," Regina says as she places her feet on the floor. They're swollen. Her feet are swollen. It's at times like these she's grateful she can't see much of her feet.

She manages to defy gravity and actually get out of bed. Rubbing her ever growing belly, she checks her watch. "I better get a move on. Otherwise I'll be late."

Maleficent's hands lands on her shoulders. "Why don't you let me fill in for you today?" she murmurs into Regina's hair.

"What do _you_ know of mayoring?" Regina teases.

"Quite a bit actually." Maleficent replies. "I mean it. Let me fill out for you today."

"I think they're expecting the Mayor to the monthly town meeting, dear."

"Surely, the Mayor's wife is a good enough substitute?" Maleficent half-quips, but then grows serious again. "You had a sleepless night. I would like if you stay home and rest. No one can demand that you show up. You're _pregnant_. You're on maternity leave, for god's sake! You _need_ your rest."

"Okay, okay!" Regina half-laughs and reaches up to give Mal's hand a squeeze. "I'll stay home and rest. No reason to go all dragon on me."

"I'm sorry," Maleficent sighs. "I just don't like that you have a headache."

"It's fine. It'll go away." Regina snickers when the babies starts kicking.

"I know it will," Maleficent says as she brings one hand down to Regina's swollen belly. "It's just the idea of you running around when you're this..."

"Big?" Regina suggests dryly.

"I would have said "pregnant"." Maleficent gently corrects.

"Right. I shall phone Snow White and let her know that you just put me on bedrest," Regina quips.

Maleficent's long fingers skates up and down Regina's belly. "I wouldn't mind being put on bedrest with you, darling."

Regina grins slightly. "I do believe you have a one tracked mind."

"I don't think you've ever been this tempting," Maleficent teases.

Regina snorts. "You don't have to suck up. I'm already pregnant with your children."

"I was not sucking up, my love. I was speaking the truth. But I shall gladly ah, _suck up_ later if you'd like..."

"That was a horrible innuendo," Regina says and grimaces and wiggles out of Maleficent's grasp. "I'll phone Snow White."

She pads downstairs where her children are highly engrossed in some sort of cartoon movie on the television. Regina asks them to turn the volume down a notch, and then she dials Snow's number.

The reply comes after a minute or so. "Regina, hi." Snow says. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Regina chuckles at that. "Hello, dear. I'm just calling to inform you that Maleficent will be filling out for me at the meeting. I do hope that's not a problem."

"Of course not," Snow says in the other end. "There isn't anything wrong, is there?"

"No, no. Not at all. Maleficent would just prefer if I stay home and rest. I didn't get much rest last night."

"I hear you," Snow replies. "You just sit this one out then."

"Actually, I was thinking of laying," Regina jokes. "Maleficent will be there in a twenty minutes. Don't let her authorize anything too outrageous."

Snow laughs. "I won't.

"And Snow?"

"Yes?"

"Don't _suggest_ anything too outrageous."

"I won't," Snow huffs. "Bye, Regina. Oh, wait a second! Now that I have you, would you be so kind to provide me with a wish list anytime soon?"

"A wish list for what, dear?"

"The baby shower."

Regina sighs. "I don't have any wishes, dear. And I certainly don't want anyone to buy me baby stuff. Goodbye."

She ends the call and pads upstairs. Her belly is itching _again_. She needs to rub her skin with some of that soothing cream. And that just so happens to be in the bathroom.

She finds the bottle of cream and has every intention of bringing it into bedroom with her, but she only makes it to the hallway before she nearly runs into Maleficent.

"Oh." Regina says, because it was her impression that Mal had gone downstairs to watch the children.

"I'll do that, darling," Maleficent says briskly and snatches the bottle of cream from Regina.

"I am _perfectly_ capable of putting cream on my..."

"But I want to do it," Maleficent says plainly and takes Regina's hand. "Come on."

Regina has no choice but to follow her wife into their bedroom.

"Sit." Maleficent says and points to the edge of the bed.

"I might never get up again," Regina quips. The bed creaks slightly as she sits down. Maybe that will burst under her weight too.

"Lift your shirt, my darling." Maleficent half-orders with a slight smirk.

Regina lifts her shirt and winces slightly when she's confronted with all the million stretchmarks this pregnancy has left her with. She tries her best to accept them. Knows that they're a very natural process of pregnancy, but she still isn't particularly fond of the marks on her stomach.

Mal knows. Of course she does. Even though Regina hasn't spoken directly of it or complained over her newly acquired "tiger stripes", Maleficent knows. The bottle of lotion is dumped on the bed, and Maleficent bends her knees slightly as she kneels down and begins dotting kisses all over Regina's swollen belly.

"You don't have to do that," Regina mutters.

"I know," Maleficent answers plainly and plants a few more kisses on Regina's belly. She doesn't miss a spot, covers every inch. Including the marks on Regina's skin.

Finally, she lifts her head, reaches for the cream and then drags a chair over to the bed so she can sit in front of Regina.

"Well, that certainly didn't lessen the itching," Regina says dryly.

Maleficent chuckles as she pops the lid of the bottle of cream.

"But it was very nice," Regina continues. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now let's lessen that damned itching," Maleficent quips, and a moment later, the cold, soothing cream is splayed all over Regina's belly.

Regina "mm's" softly at that.

"Does it help, my darling?"

"Mmm, yeah. It does. Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," Maleficent teases. "It's my pleasure."

However nice their little moment is, it doesn't take long before it's interrupted by Amelia. Emerald, the little trickster has paused the movie and then stolen the remote. And refuses to give it back.

Regina and Maleficent has to go downstairs and meddle. One little dragon is scolded for stealing the remote, and the other little dragon is consoled. Peace is once again restored, and then it's time for Maleficent to leave.

"Be nice to your mother," the big dragon tells the little dragons. "Don't make her run around after you, okay? That'll make her feet hurt, and that wouldn't be nice, would it?"

"No, mommy." Both Emerald and Amelia parrots, only partially listening to their mother. The cartoon is just a little bit more exciting.

Regina snickers as they walk into the hall and Mal puts on her coat.

"Don't strain yourself," Maleficent emphasizes. "Take it easy."

"Don't worry, I will," Regina stifles a yawn. "Have fun. _Madam Mayor_."

Maleficent's eyebrow lifts at that. "I could get used to that," she tells Regina with a grin.

"You just love having all the power, don't you?" Regina says and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, you know I do, darling," Maleficent replies. Her arms suddenly winds around Regina's waist, and one hand squeezes the brunette's ass rather unabashedly.

Regina can't quite stifle the moan that escapes her at that.

"Oh." Maleficent's eyebrow raises again as she squeezes Regina's ass again. "Perhaps I should stay at home instead."

"No, you shouldn't." Regina dismisses and pries Maleficent's hand away from her backside. "I'm too tired anyway."

Maleficent chuckles. "Oh, darling." She brushes a kiss against Regina's forehead. "I hope the children are benevolent enough to let you take a nap."

"Now that would be amazing," Regina says earnestly. She stands on her tippy toes as she pecks Mal's lips. "Have a good meeting."

"Sleep well," Maleficent quips as she summons her hat from upstairs and leaves the mansion.

She's barely alone before Amelia has a request for her: "Can we watch Snow White?"

Regina grimaces. "Again? Wouldn't you rather watch..."

"No!" Amelia interrupts. "Snow White. _Pleeeaaase?_ "

 _Lost battle._ Regina quickly finds the DVD and pops it into the DVD player. A moment later, Disney's logo appears on the television screen. Amelia and Emerald and Jonathan are delighted.

Regina isn't. Not because the movie is _that_ horrible. She has learned to accept how much her children loves Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, but because her belly tightens uncomfortably. Damn those Braxton Hicks.

"Mama, does it hurt?" Emerald asks and looks at Regina with her dark eyes. She has picked up on the way Regina winces slightly.

"No, no, no, baby," Regina assures and ruffles her blonde hair. "Everything is fine."

Emerald turns her attention back to the movie.

The twins snuggles into Regina. They're clearly delighted that their mother is watching the movie with them, and Regina chooses to focus on spending time with her children. Not the movie on the screen.

Jonathan too is enjoying the movie. Or he tries too. Now and then his little fist comes up to scrub at his eyes.

"Is it naptime, baby?" Regina asks.

"No." Jonathan says firmly. The denial is followed by a headshake.

Regina doesn't argue. But she very well knows that it is in fact naptime. And soon. Before Queen Grimhilde turns herself into the Old Hag. That sight would scare her son, and Regina isn't interested in that.

She lets him watch a little bit longer. Until he's nearly conked out on the couch and too tired to protest. Then she strikes and overhears Maleficent's many warnings as she scoops Jonathan up in her arms and carries him upstairs.

She changes him into a pajamas, overhears his vague protests as she does so, and then carries him into his room. Sitting down on a chair next to his crib is ever so slightly difficult, but she manages.

"Story," Jonathan demands.

"Which one do you want to hear, baby?" Regina inquires and strokes his dark mop of hair.

"Pan." Jonathan says firmly.

Very well. Peter Pan it is. Again. Instead of actually finding the book on the shelf, Regina settles for waving her hand, making the book appear in her lap. She opens it, clears her throat and then she begins to read:

" _All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, "Oh, why can't you remain like this forever!" this was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end..._ "

After a few questions about the mysteries of growing up, and before they're done with chapter one, Jonathan falls asleep, and watching him sleep with his teddy bear hugged into his chest, makes Regina awfully sleepy too. Maybe she should take a short nap in the chair.

But she knows her back won't be grateful for that. Therefore, she stands from the chair with some difficulties, drops a kiss on Jonathan's forehead, whispers a soft "sleep well, baby", and then she slinks out of her youngest sons' room.

All is still well downstairs. Her children are highly engrossed in the cartoon movie. The dwarves are singing "heigh ho" on the screen. Everything is perfectly fine.

"Mama watch the movie with us," Amelia demands as soon as she sees Regina.

Regina takes one look at Queen Grimhilde on the screen and considers that offer.

"Please?" Emerald adds sweetly.

And how is Regina gonna argue with _that_? She'll just have to suck it up and endure her cartoon doppelganger. Again.

She settles down on the couch next to her children. Amelia instantly puts her little hand on Regina's stomach. And the reward soon arrives. The babies starts kicking away.

"Owie," Amelia comments and frowns.

Regina laughs. "It doesn't hurt, baby," she assures. At least these particular kicks didn't. "They're just saying hi."

"Hi, Phoenix. Hi, Matilda," Amelia singsongs.

"Less of the Phoenix, my dear," Regina half-scolds.

"But mommy says we're naming the boy that?"

"Mommy says a lot of stuff," Regina says. "And there might not be a boy in there. Maybe it's two little girls again."

"Like me and Emerald?"

"Exactly. Like you and Emerald," Regina confirms and ruffles Amelia's dark hair.

"When are the babies coming?" Amelia asks impatiently. "We've waited _forever_!"

Regina chuckles at that. "We have to wait a bit longer, sweetheart. The babies are still not quite ready yet."

" _How_ much longer?" Amelia asks. "I wanna see them now!"

Regina patiently explains how she's only five months and three weeks pregnant. She has to be nine months pregnant before the babies can come. Then she shows Amelia pictures of how she looked when she was pregnant with said little dragon and Emerald. They compare Regina's belly size, and eventually Amelia understands that Regina's stomach has to be much bigger before the babies can come.

Amelia's attention is once again turned towards the television screen, and Regina watches the action unfold with mild interest. She can't quite stifle a yawn and hides it behind her hand instead.

"Are you sleepy, Mama?" Emerald immediately asks.

"No, no, not at all," Regina denies and smiles. "I'm watching the movies with you guys."

She lasts for exactly ten minutes. For ten minutes she manages to keep up with the action on the screen. She really tries, mostly for her children, but also because if she falls asleep _now_ she won't be able to sleep tonight.

She fails utterly. Somewhere between hearing Snow White singing "Whistle While You Work", her body becomes more and more limp and she falls asleep on the couch.

She returns to the world of consciousness when she hears either Emerald or Amelia (she can't quite terminate which one) say: "Mommy!"

Regina doesn't open her eyes. Instead she simply listens as Maleficent greets the twins.

"What are you guys watching?" Maleficent asks, and her voice is full of warmth.

"Snow White. I think Mama fell asleep," Emerald- yes, that's definitely Emerald- informs Maleficent.

Maleficent chuckles at that. "I think you're right about that."

Then there are hands on Regina's stomach. Soft, warm hands palming her still growing belly.

"Uhh, aren't you supposed to _not_ touch her when she's sleeping?" Lily inquires. Lily. Maleficent must have ran into her on the way back from the meeting.

"I'm incapable of helping myself," Maleficent brushes her daughters' half-accusation off. "And besides, you said it yourself. She's sleeping. She'll never know that I- oh!"

Regina knows what caused that "oh". She can feel how her stomach goes all tight again.

"What is it?" Lily asks.

"Braxton Hicks, I think," Mal answers. "I'm surprised she can sleep through _that_."

"Actually, "she" can't," Regina drawls and opens her eyes.

Maleficent grins. "Hello, darling. Nice nap?"

"Very," Regina says as she pushes herself up in a sitting position. "But I think I missed the movie. Hi, Lily."

"Hey, Regina." Lily chuckles. Emerald is already nestled in her arms. The little dragons adore their big sister.

Regina turns her attention back to her wife. "So _that's_ what's going on when I'm sleeping, huh? How much do you grab my stomach when I'm unconscious?"

Maleficent has the decency to look a bit sheepish. "A lot," she admits.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"I just don't want to miss any kicks!" Maleficent defends.

"That's creepy," Regina says a bit flatly.

"It's not," Maleficent retorts.

"It totally is," Lily interjects. " _Very_ creepy."

"I'm not _creepy_!" Maleficent insists.

"You are," Regina says and yawns.

Maleficent takes a moment to digest that. "Well, if that's the case, let me make amends."

Lily groans. "Mom, I'm _standing_ right here! Can't you, you know, wait until you're alone or something like that?"

"What?" Maleficent's eyebrow raises. "No!" she protests. "No, no, no! Nothing like _that_!" she quickly scurries into the kitchen and returns seconds later with a bag from Granny's Diner. "I come bearing gifts."

Regina can feel how her eyes lights up. "Is that..."

"Onion rings? Yes." Maleficent chuckles. "I figured you would be pleased."

Regina can't focus on what she's saying. The only thing she can focus on is the brown paper bag in Maleficent's hand. _Onion rings_. God, she didn't know how much she needed that until right now.

Maleficent chuckles as she hands Regina the bag. "Here you go, my darling."

"Thanks." Regina says and thrusts a hand inside the bag. The first bite of an onion ring is enough to make her consider "thanking" Maleficent for her thoughtfulness later.

Her enthusiasm doesn't go unnoticed. Maleficent snickers.

Regina carefully swallows the bite before she says: "Stop laughing at me."

"You're quite adorable." Maleficent tells her.

Regina wants to argue with her, but she's not really in any position to do so. She's wearing sweatpants. _And_ those horrible, fuzzy slippers. No, she's definitely not in any position to protest.

"Was it a good meeting?" she asks instead.

"Yes, it was very fun to be you for an hour or so," Maleficent chuckles.

"Emma said she sounded exactly like you," Lily interjects and grins.

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head. And then she takes another onion ring.

"I might have authorized a new playground," Maleficent continues as she and Lily sits down next to Regina.

"Alright." Regina says and shrugs. "I suppose that's not the worst thing you could have authorized."

"I'm _so_ happy the Mayor approves," Maleficent teases and rests her hands on Regina's stomach again. "Has the babies been good?"

"Mama had an owie," Emerald informs her blonde mother.

Maleficent tilts her head. "An owie?"

"Just a bit of Braxton Hicks."

"Oh. You get those a lot," Maleficent comments and frowns.

"Yeah." Regina says plainly and winces slightly. It's a constant reminder of the impending birth.

"Are you having one right now?" Maleficent asks as her hand rubs Regina's stomach soothingly.

"No, I just remembered that I have to actually deliver these babies at some point," Regina says darkly.

"Which you'll do in flying colors."

Regina takes another bite of an onion ring. "I'm nervous," she admits. "Which is ridiculous because _you_ gave birth to our son in a bloody cottage in the middle of a snowstorm."

"That doesn't make you less entitled to be nervous, my darling." Maleficent tells her.

"Have you guys considered going to one of those Lamaze classes?" Lily suggests.

"Lama classes?" Amelia asks and bursts out laughing.

"No, sweetie. _Lamaze_ classes," Regina gently corrects.

"What's that?" Emerald asks. "What's a Lamaze class?"

"It's something that teaches pregnant mommies how breathe when the babies are born," Regina says. That's definitely cooked down, but it's the best she can do.

Emerald quickly looses interest in the subject, but Lily doesn't.

"So?" she inquires. "Have you?"

"Absolutely not," Regina dismisses firmly. "I'm perfectly capable of knowing how to breathe."

"But perhaps it could help with your anxiety," Maleficent says gently.

Regina shakes her head. "I'm not anxious. I had a moment of being nervous, yes. But I am _not_ anxious. I'm already forced to endure a baby shower hosted by Snow White. Don't force me to endure Lamaze classes too."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	90. Week 27 part I

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 27 part I**

"Regina?"

Regina answers that by moaning deeply and wiggle around in the bed.

"Regina?"

 _*The punishment is over. Maleficent hauls her up so she's sitting in the blonde's lap. Then she's kissing Regina, deeply and fiercely. A hand comes down to soothe the skin she just smacked. Regina gasps at the sudden contact._

 _Maleficent smirks, her other hand comes up, squeezes Regina's breast, and...*_

"Regina?"

Regina pauses mid-moan. Maleficent saying her name like that is not a part of her dream. And she's not asleep anymore. She's waking up, whether she likes it or not. Maleficent has successfully roused her from her sleep and the delicious dream she was having.

Regina slowly opens her eyes. She's currently holding on to the pregnancy pillow for dear life. She's damp between her legs. And a little aggravated at her wife for waking her. This is one of the rare occasions where she prefers the dream version of Maleficent. A dream version the real Maleficent just forced her to give up.

Annoyed, she turns her head to look at Maleficent. "What?" she snaps.

"I am sorry my darling, but I had to wake you," Maleficent says. Her eyes sparkles slightly.

"Why?" Regina whines. Damn. That was _such_ a good dream. And now it's gone.

"You were being quite vocal," Mal says. Her eyes are still sparkling.

"So? That's not a problem normally." Regina grumbles and wrestles with her own body weight as she turns her back on Maleficent again.

"I couldn't sleep," Maleficent continues, and now she's definitely amused.

"Oh." Is all Regina say. Her cheeks tinges pink, but she's more frustrated than embarrassed, really.

"What were you dreaming about?" Maleficent inquires and puts a warm hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Never mind. You _ruined_ it." Regina grouses.

"I'm sorry," Mal says again. "But the lovely sounds you were making were so terribly distracting. I had to wake you."

Okay, now Regina is definitely blushing. Maybe she _was_ too loud. But that dream...

She chews at her bottom lip. She can't quite shake the dream off.

Mal raises an eyebrow. " _That_ good?"

"Mhmm," Regina says vaguely and closes her eyes. Perhaps, if she's _really_ lucky, she can return to the wonderful scenario Mal just interrupted.

But Maleficent seems eager to put a stop to _that_. She squeezes Regina's shoulder slightly as she asks: "What are you doing?"

Regina opens one eye. Shouldn't that be fairly obvious? "I'm going back to sleep," she informs her wife. "Goodnight."

"Not until you've told me what your dream was about, you're not!" Maleficent says firmly.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "I'm pregnant. I need all the sleep I can get. You said it yourself."

Maleficent sighs deeply. "I _know_ what I said, but when your... enthusiasm wakes me, I think I'm entitled to know what you're dreaming about."

"Maleficent, I'm trying to sleep," Regina protests.

"Yes, so was I, darling." Maleficent chuckles warmly. "And then my lovely wife started moaning my name in her sleep."

Regina rolls her eyes. She's well aware that she might have mentioned Maleficent's name a few times.

Mal chuckles again and squeezes Regina's shoulder slightly. "Come now, Regina. Tell me what we were doing."

Regina rolls her eyes again. "There may have been a spanking, okay?"

"Oh, I see," Maleficent says, still chuckling warmly. "And what had you done to garner such treatment?"

Regina frowns slightly. "Good question. I'm not sure actually. But I'm sure there was some sort of reason." Or maybe there wasn't. It was a wet dream after all. Those aren't designed to make sense.

Maleficent makes a little dissatisfied noise in the back of her throat. "We can't do that right now."

"I'm well aware," Regina says bitterly. "Why do you think my subconscience brought out exactly _that_ scenario?" she supposes that's the reason. There are certain _things_ she and Mal can't do. And then she dreams of the scenario.

"Can we go back to sleep _now_?" Regina asks slightly aggravated. She probably won't return to that wonderful scenario, but it's worth a shot, right?

"No!" Maleficent says firmly. "We _cannot_."

Regina groans. "Why not? You were just about to be nice to me."

"How about you trade the dream for the real deal, hmm?" Mal suggests and squeezes Regina's shoulder.

"It's the middle of the night," Regina points out.

Maleficent rather unabashedly slides a hand under the covers, in the between Regina's legs.

Regina inhales sharply at that.

"And you're wet," Maleficent counters.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Regina says dryly and pushes Mal's hand away. She's well aware that she's wet. Her panties are currently sticking to her in a most uncomfortable way.

"Let me help you out," Maleficent says sweetly.

"But aren't you tired?" Regina argues.

"Not too tired for _that_."

"So first I ruin your sleep and then I leave you unsatisfied because I'm too tired to return the favor?" Regina asks sardonically. That definitely doesn't add up. Maleficent is getting the short end of the stick tonight.

Maleficent chuckles at that statement. "I don't mind this just being for you tonight."

"But..."

"Shh. Relax," Maleficent coos. "All this arguing isn't good for the babies."

Regina grimaces. "Please don't bring up the babies when we're about to have sex."

Maleficent chuckles again. "But if we _hadn't_ had sex, there wouldn't be any babies."

"I mean it." Regina says gravely.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Maleficent says. But she doesn't _sound_ very sorry. In fact she's snickering.

Regina becomes less focused on that, though. There's still this nagging pressure going on between her legs. She wiggles slightly and tries to squeeze her legs together to relieve some of the pressure.

But Maleficent quickly spots what she's doing and once again shoves her hand in between Regina's legs.

Regina inhales again.

"Let's see what I can do," Maleficent drawls and wiggles her hand inside Regina's panties.

Regina swallows thickly.

Mal's smugness doesn't become better when she finds the telltale wetness between Regina's legs. "My, my. Is this all for me?" she asks silkily.

"Yes. At least for the dream version of you," Regina grumbles. Maleficent always chooses the wrong time to be smug.

"Careful now," Maleficent warns. "Or I might just do what the dream version of me did to you."

Regina laughs wholeheartedly. "Well, good luck with rolling me onto my stomach then."

Maleficent laughs too, because turning Regina over right _now_ is quite frankly an impossible task.

But Regina however is done laughing when Maleficent's ministrations becomes more targeted. She's currently stroking Regina in a certain way that has Regina squirming already.

Obviously, _that_ doesn't do anything to better Mal's smug attitude. Regina can hear her snicker into her hair.

"Shut up." Regina grouses.

Maleficent's fingers stills.

"I'm sorry," Regina immediately amends.

Maleficent's fingers begins moving again, and she's trying to quieten her amusement as she slips a finger inside Regina.

Regina whimpers slightly at that. This is _exactly_ what she needs.

Maleficent kisses her neck tenderly and mutters into her skin: "How does _that_ feel, my love?"

"Mmm! Amazing," Regina breathes. And her amazement doesn't lessen when Maleficent slips a second finger into her and starts pumping slowly.

Regina moans deeply at that.

"That must have been _some_ dream," Maleficent comments.

"It was- _Mmm_!- it was a very good dream," Regina replies shakily. "But this- _oh god_!- is better!"

"Is it now?" Maleficent asks and crooks her fingers slightly inside Regina.

Regina's back arches at that and she squeezes the sheet between her fingers.

"Yes, it would appear that it is," Maleficent says slyly. "You didn't make _that_ noise," she presses the heel of her hand lightly against Regina's clit.

Regina feels her legs twitch and despite her big belly, she tries her best to rock into the touch.

"You didn't do that either," Maleficent almost grins. "This _must_ be better."

"It i-iiis," Regina whines. The world comes out completely garbled, and she can hear Maleficent chuckle somewhere behind her.

"Shall I make you come, my darling?" Maleficent inquires and plants another kiss on Regina's neck.

Regina feels torn. On the one hand, _god,_ _this is so fucking good_ , _don't stop, don't stop,_ and she would _love_ to continue all night, but on the other hand, she has reached the point where her voice is getting louder and louder. And she really can't risk waking the whole house. That would be awful.

" _Ahh_!"

Maleficent doesn't do much, really. She only presses the heel of her hand a bit more firmly against Regina's clit, applies a bit more pressure. But it's enough. And instead of debating with herself whether she wants to come now or in another minute, Regina simply... Comes.

Maleficent is snickering again as she slowly withdraws her fingers and pets Regina's inner thigh.

Regina is reveling in the post-coital bliss. Or, she's _trying_ to. The sudden tightening in her belly immediately after her orgasm is not very pleasant.

"Ow," she quietly complains. This is definitely not fair.

"Ow?" Maleficent repeats and a soft, warm hand lands on Regina's shoulder. "Not quite the reaction I had expected from you, my darling. Exactly where does it hurt and why?"

"Braxton Hicks," Regina grumbles. Those damned false labor pains pops up every so often and now they're messing with her sex life too. Great. Just perfect.

"Now?" Maleficent asks completely dumbfounded. "You're having Braxton Hicks _now_?"

"Yes," Regina confirms and rubs her belly. "That helpful little app you installed on my phone claims that it's ever so normal to get that right after an orgasm."

"Oh." Maleficent says. "That... didn't happen when I was pregnant with Jonathan."

"No, it did not," Regina dully acknowledges. No, the universe has decided to mess with _her_ sex life.

"Is there anything one can do to prevent the pains from happening?" Maleficent inquires.

"Stop having sex?" Regina suggests dryly and clumsily rolls onto her other side to face Maleficent.

Maleficent pales visibly at that.

Regina snorts quietly. Maleficent looks as though Christmas has been cancelled.

"If that's what it takes to make you comfortable, then yes, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Maleficent says.

Regina snorts again. "Let's hope it won't come to that."

A moment later both of them are fast asleep. Regina comfortably snuggled up under the covers, and Maleficent with one hand resting on Regina's belly.

But waking up the next morning is far from comfortable. Normally, getting out of bed is a bit tricky because of her belly, but today it's a right nightmare.

She has a banger headache. No scratch that, it feels like her skull is splitting in half.

Regina sits up and rubs a hand over her head. God, what a headache. Maybe that's what she gets for staying up late.

Oh well. Perhaps a nice, warm shower is gonna help.

Regina shoves the covers aside and stumbles into the bathroom. The headache is quite terrible. It actually makes her vision blur slightly.

And the warm water doesn't have the healing effect she'd hoped for. It doesn't make it worse as such, but it's not actually helping, either.

She finishes showering and is in the process of brushing her teeth when the bathroom door opens and Maleficent comes inside.

"You're doing it again." Regina points out and spits toothpaste into the sink.

"You weren't in the shower this time, darling. Unfortunately."

"No, you just missed it," Regina says and tries to return her wife's smirk. But she doesn't quite succeed. The headache is too excruciating. She ends up rubbing her palm over her head instead.

"Is everything okay?" Maleficent asks with one foot out of the door.

"I have this really bad headache," Regina mutters and rubs her head again.

Maleficent immediately stops with one hand on the doorknob. Then she turns around and measures Regina from head to toe.

"Perhaps you should take an extra nap," she suggests.

The thing is, Regina is fully aware that her wife is saying _something_ to her, but she can't focus nor answer. The headache is simply too intense. She lets go of the toothbrush and clutches at her head with both hands.

There's a soft swirl of magic and then Maleficent is standing right next to her and supporting her with a hand on her arm.

"Or perhaps I should take you to the hospital instead." The Dragon continues and there's a flicker of genuine fear in her voice.

"Maybe it'll pass," Regina says halfheartedly. But she doesn't quite believe that. She knows enough to know that _this_ isn't normal.

"Mama! Mommy!"

Regina looks up. That's their children calling out for them. They need their breakfast served and their hair braided.

Maleficent's head whips around. She's clearly considering the situation for a second. Then she says firmly: "Sit down. Don't move. Don't do _anything_ until I get back, okay?"

"Okay." Regina nods vaguely and for once she does as she's told and sits down on the bathroom floor.

There's another swirl of magic, and then Maleficent poofs herself downstairs instead of walking. Regina can hear her say something to the children, and then she's clearly on the phone with someone, because her voice goes a bit shriller and hectic.

After something that feels like two seconds, Maleficent appears right in front of her, and the Dragon flicks her wrist once more, and Regina finds herself dressed.

"Come on," Maleficent says as gently as she guides Regina back on her feet. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"The children _cannot_ see me like this!" Regina protests. "It'll scare them!" that's her top priority. The children _can't_ be scared, even if _she's_ scared.

"I phoned Emma. She'll be here in two seconds. She'll watch the children," Mal says as she wraps an arm around Regina's waist. "Come on, my darling."

They've barely made it out in the hallway before Regina hears Emma greet the children, and she realizes the blonde used magic to get here. And from what she can hear, the children are more than happy to see her.

By the time they reach the kitchen, Emma has sent the children into the living room to watch television while she makes them breakfast.

"Sorry to drag you out of bed like this," Regina says halfheartedly. Her head still hurts.

"Screw that," Emma scoffs. "Go. Get sorted out. I'll handle things here."

"I owe you one," Regina mutters.

"No. You don't."

"You know what, screw driving," Maleficent says plainly and flicks her wrist, transporting them straight to the hospital.

Regina has never seen her wife act so much like a dragon whilst being in human form as she does at the hospital. She's practically shouting at the nurses to "get a fucking move on!"

Any other day, Regina would have found that amusing.

Maleficent's shouting pays off. It doesn't take long before Doctor Whale himself presents himself and ushers them into his consultation room where he does a number of tests.

"And this headache was there when you woke up this morning?"

"Yes," Regina confirms with a slight nod.

"Have you experienced this sort of headache before?"

"No. I mean, there was a bit last week, but it was nowhere near as bad as this."

"Any swelling?" Doctor Whale asks and now he's frowning.

"A bit," Regina answers.

"Any nausea or abdominal pains?"

"No."

"Blurry vision?"

"Not until this morning. Exactly what do you think is wrong with me?" Regina asks plainly. She's really not in the mood for guessing games.

"I'd like to admit you and keep you under observation for pre-eclampsia," Doctor Whale says, and his voice is for once purely professional.

"Pre-eclampsia?!" Maleficent repeats. Not because she doesn't know what that is, but because she knows that can be bad in some cases.

"I'll check your blood pressure, and we'll listen to the babies and see how they're doing, then I'll find you a bed, and then we'll take it from there, okay?"

Regina nods mutely.

Doctor Whale quickly leaves the room to set things in motion.

"Damnit!" Regina mutters in earnestly. It's definitely an understatement, but it's the best she can come up with right now.

"You are going to be _fine_ ," Maleficent says through gritted teeth.

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about," Regina mutters. She knows what pre-eclampsia can mean in some cases. That she'll have to deliver these babies right away, and at twenty seven weeks, they're much too small to enter this world.

She wants to panic, but she can't. That would be bad for the babies.

But she _can_ cry a little bit.

"I'm going to lose them," she whispers and clutches at her forehead again.

Maleficent immediately comes up in front of her and cups her cheek. "You are _not_ going to lose them," she says firmly. "They babies will be fine. And so will you. The doctor will get you fixed and then we can go home so I can monitor you and dote on you at any given time."

Despite the rotten situation, Regina splutters at Maleficent's matter of fact way to cheer her up. "You think so?"

"I _know_ so. These babies are not going anywhere, my darling."

Before Regina can puncture Maleficent's statement, Doctor Whale returns and announces he has found a bed for Regina, and thus, Regina and Maleficent are guided into one of the many rooms in the hospital.

With Maleficent's help, Regina is guided into the hospital bed, and doctor Whale takes several new tests. Including blood work and testing her blood pressure, which actually isn't that high. And then he check on the babies.

This situation is scary as hell, but Regina still feels that rush of joy when she sees the grainy images of the babies on the screen.

"Your babies are still thriving," Doctor Whale tells Regina and Maleficent. "Good, solid heartbeats and steady growth."

"So, what happens now?" Maleficent demands and squeezes Regina's hand slightly.

Doctor Whale isn't one bit intimidated. "This looks like a case of mild pre-eclampsia. I'm keeping Regina at least overnight to monitor her blood pressure and check on the babies regularly." He turns to Regina: "How is the headache now, Madam Mayor?"

"Better," Regina says. And it is.

Doctor Whale nods. "Mild pre-eclampsia," he repeats. "The best cure for that is careful monitoring, possibly some tablets for high blood pressure. And bedrest. Lots of bedrest."

"Okay," Regina says.

"Not to worry," Doctor Whale says as Regina wipes the sticky gel off her stomach. "The babies are thriving, and the headache is fading. That's a very good sign. I'll have a nurse come in with some breakfast for you. Eating well is also important."

He then instructs Regina to make herself comfortable in the hospital bed, and then he leaves the room.

"How are you feeling?" Maleficent immediately asks as she drags a chair over to the hospital bed. "Okay?"

"Yes," Regina nods. And health wise she's doing pretty well, but mentally...

"I promised Amelia that I wouldn't be going away to the hospital for a long time," Regina whispers and new tears forms in her eyes.

"He's keeping you overnight. That is not a long time," Maleficent corrects gently and strokes Regina's cheek. "And even if you have to be here longer, it's to help you and the little ones. Amelia will understand that."

"I wanted to deliver the babies at home," Regina mumbles defeated. She had been so ready for that. So focused on giving birth at home and not at the hospital.

"And that might still be possible, my darling," Maleficent soothes. "Doctor Whale said not to worry."

Regina turns her head slightly to look at her wife. Her blue eyes are slightly luminescent, a bit bigger than normal, and Regina realizes that her wife is currently in some sort of pre-state to transform into her dragon form.

"I scared you," Regina says gently. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. Don't ever apologize."

"You need to breathe," Regina continues and guides Maleficent's hand to her round belly. Just in time. The babies starts kicking.

"We can't have you transform and wreck the hospital, can we?" Regina says and tries to joke a bit.

Her attempt isn't very good, but Maleficent still cracks a smile. "No, that would be rather unfortunate."

"There you are," Regina says and returns the smile.

"How is the head?" Maleficent asks. "Still okay?"

"Yes." Regina checks her watch. "Amelia and Emerald is supposed to be at kindergarten now. And Jonathan will be late for daycare."

"Emma is taking care of all that," Mal reminds her.

"And you have to give them some sort of explanation as to why I'm not there when you get back," Regina continues.

"Get back?" Maleficent echoes and raises an eyebrow.

"Get _home_ ," Regina clarifies.

"Home?" Maleficent almost sneers. "My darling, I'm going _nowhere_ today. I'm staying right here."

"You have to go home to our children."

"I'll phone Lily and ask her and Mulan to take them."

"You still have to talk to them," Regina says gently. "They have to see you. Anything else would confuse and scare them."

Maleficent remains quiet. She can't argue with that.

"Maybe you can even bring them over for a visit," Regina suggests. "If Doctor Whale says it's fine. So they can see that everything is okay and there's nothing to be afraid off."

Maleficent nods slightly, and then: "You know I have to phone Henry, right?"

Regina sighs. "I wish you didn't have to. He'll come flying back to Storybrooke right in the middle of his exams."

"With all due respect my darling, your health is far more important than his exams."

"Doctor Whale says I'm going to be fine."

"And I don't doubt that for a moment. But I still have to phone your son. Anything else wouldn't be fair."

Regina sighs. She knows Mal is right.

What a turn their quiet morning took.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	91. Week 27 part II

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 27 part II**

Landing herself in the hospital wasn't quite on Regina's schedule this morning.

But she very quickly accepts that's the new reality, and she's more than willing to stay there for as long as it takes to make sure the two little babies inside her are gonna be okay.

Doctor Whale has tried to explain that it's not the babies they have to worry about, it's _her_ , but Regina doesn't quite listen to him.

Within the next few hours, she's instructed to change into "a pajamas and make herself comfortable in the hospital bed" and then informed that a nurse will come in every hour to check her blood pressure, ask about her headache, and "listen to the little dragons."

So far so good.

Or perhaps not.

This is far from ideal. So very far. This wasn't how she had envisioned her quiet morning. Regina knows how bad it would be for the babies if she had a panic attack, but she's gradually getting more and more afraid. Not for herself. Her only concern are her children. If her pre-eclampsia leads to she has to give birth here and now...

No. She refuses to finish that thought. She doesn't dare to. Her babies. Her little dragons.

The machine bleeps slightly as her heart speeds up.

"Hey," Maleficent takes her hand. "Breathe."

"I _am_ breathing," Regina snips.

Maleficent takes a quick glance at the machinery and Regina's heightened heart rate. "This isn't good for you, my love. You have to try and relax."

" _I'm_ not the one you should be worried about," Regina mumbles. Doesn't Maleficent understand that? It's the _babies_. Everything is about the babies. God, if there was a potion that would secure the babies inside her, Regina would sure as hell drink it.

"These babies aren't going anywhere, my darling." Maleficent says firmly. "And therefore, I'm worried about _you_. Please try and breathe as calmly as possible."

Regina tries her best to do as her wife says as she takes a couple of deep breaths.

The bleeping from the machine ceases.

"There you go," Maleficent says gently. "That's better."

Regina checks her watch again. Only an hour until Jonathan comes back from daycare. He'll wonder where his mommies are. He'll ask for her and Maleficent. Her stomach tightens, and this time it has nothing to do with Braxton Hicks.

Then Maleficent's phone beeps. Regina looks up.

"It's Emma," Maleficent says. "She's asking how you're doing."

"Tell her I'm alive and kicking."

Maleficent shoots her a look. "I'll be more than happy to do that, darling."

"I think you better inform my sister too," Regina muses. "I'm sure she'll want to know that I've landed myself in hospital. Or perhaps I should just do it myself..."

"No, I'll do it. You mustn't strain yourself."

Regina barks out a laugh. "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be straining to send my sister a text."

But Maleficent insists, and for once, Regina doesn't argue.

After a little while, doctor Whale comes into the room _again_ and checks Regina's blood pressure, shines a light into her eyes and asks about her previous headache.

Regina is happy to report that the headache is gone.

"That is a very good sign," Doctor Whale repeats and smiles reassuringly. "This is only mild pre-eclampsia. Keeping you here is just a precaution."

"Keep me as long as you want to if it means the babies are gonna be okay," Regina mutters.

"And yourself," Doctor Whale reminds her.

"That's what I keep telling her," Maleficent interjects. "But she won't listen."

"Perhaps she'll listen to her doctor then," Doctor Whale half quips. "Regina, listen to me. Your children are fine. Right now, our main concern is to make sure that _you_ are okay."

"Right," Regina mutters. How is it that Dr. Frankenstein manages to make her feel like a scolded child?

"I'll come back in an hour and check your blood pressure," Doctor Whale says. "Rest. Get an extra nap."

Regina scoffs. How can she even _think_ of sleeping right now?

Dr. Whale turns to Maleficent: "make sure she rests."

"I will."

He leaves the room, and Mal immediately turns to Regina: "Did you hear any of that? Phoenix and Matilda are fine. This is about _you_."

"If I end up having to deliver earlier because of this, it's sure as hell about the babies."

"You are _not_ gonna deliver early!" Maleficent says firmly. "Doctor Whale is making sure of that."

Regina fiddles with her hands. She's not convinced.

"The best thing you can do is relax," Maleficent says gently. "Worrying isn't good for you. You have to listen to dr. Whale."

"Okay, okay. I will," Regina mutters. But the sense of dread refuses to leave.

 _Beep-beep_. For a moment, Regina thinks it's one of the many monitors around her, but it turns out to be Maleficent's phone again.

"Zelena," Maleficent says. "She's giving her best to you and the little ones."

"Tell her I said thanks. And tell her that the babies are okay."

"I will."

Regina leans back in the hospital and rubs her growing belly. A moment later she can feel something push back against her hand. Maybe it's a little hand. Or a foot, perhaps.

"Oh," she chuckles. This situation is definitely crappy, but her babies are kicking. That means they're doing okay.

Maleficent's head instantly snaps up at her quiet exclamation. "What is it? What?" she asks slightly panicked. "Is it your head again?"

"No. The babies are kicking," Regina explains and then lightly scolds: "If _I'm_ not allowed to panic, neither are you."

"Duly noted," Maleficent says as she puts a hand on Regina's stomach. She smiles as she feels the babies kick.

And then her phone chimes again. This time, someone is calling her instead of texting.

"It's Henry," Maleficent says after glancing at her phone.

"You better answer it then. But I don't think you're supposed to be on the phone in here. You have to go outside."

Maleficent scoffs. "Why? Surely, being on the phone isn't a..."

"You were right. He needs to know," Regina interrupts. "Lily too. Why don't you go outside and talk to them? Get it over with."

Maleficent still looks torn.

"I'm not going anywhere," Regina assures lightly.

"No, you're not," Maleficent almost sneers as she surrenders. "And _I_ won't be going outside. I'll go down the hall. But I'll be back in two minutes."

"Okay."

"Don't move," Maleficent warns. "Don't do anything."

"Alright."

She leaves the room with her phone in her hand, her heels clack-clack-clack's down the hall, and thus, Regina is left alone with nothing but the quietness in the room. And her anxiety.

She somehow blames herself for this. She's convinced that _she_ could have done something different. _I should have rested more. Had more water_. _I should have noticed how swelled my ankles were._

Deep down she _knows_ that's she's not to blame for this, but she can't help it.

She's damn well _scared_. Actually scared. she's scared of every little tightening in her belly, she's scared that she might get a headache again, but what she's most scared of, is the thought of having to deliver the babies here and now.

 _No._ She can't think like that. She knows she can't.

She's supposed to rest. That's what Maleficent said. That's what Dr. Whale said.

 _Ha. Easier said that done. What if this_ _is_ _my fault?_

Regina scoffs. But convincing herself that she's not actually to blame for this is easier said than done.

She picks at the eggs and bacon a helpful nurse served for her a moment ago. However horrible this may be, she can't deny herself food. She's _hungry._

 _Kick-kick-kick_. It would appear that the babies are hungry too. Regina chuckles They're just kicking away in there. That's good. A good sign. _Please keep kicking guys._

And oh, how they do. They clearly appreciates the bacon.

So does Regina. For once, she's far too hungry to worry about her waistline. That went south a long time ago anyway, so...

Regina scarfs down the rest of the bacon, and just as she's about to "attack" the scrambled eggs, the door opens and Maleficent comes back inside.

"You're eating. Good." Maleficent smiles.

Regina scoffs. "I think eating is the only thing I do these days. Did you get a hold of Henry? And Lily?"

"Indeed I did. Lily sends her warmest regards, and as for Henry he's currently in the process of dropping everything and coming home."

"Oh _no_ ," Regina mutters. "What did you tell him? Please tell me you didn't say it was something serious."

"I didn't," Maleficent quickly assures, "but he still wanted to come home."

"His studies..."

"He seemed adamant that _you_ were far more important."

Regina rolls her eyes. "He shouldn't have to come home. I'll be fine."

"Yes, and until you are, you'll just have to accept that your family wants to be near you," Maleficent says rather dryly.

Regina sighs. "I'm not interested in making any of you worried."

"Being worried and wanting to be near you is two very different things, my darling."

"Right."

Maleficent seems hellbent to stay with Regina, but as the hours ticks by and reaches the point where Amelia and Emerald are coming home from kindergarten, Regina has to insist:

"I know you don't want to," she says gently, "but I think you have to go home."

"No." Maleficent says plainly. "That's not gonna happen."

"Think of the children," Regina gently admonishes. "What do you think they'll say if they come home and neither of us still aren't there? They won't understand."

Maleficent folds her arms across her chest in that way she always does when Regina is right.

"Somebody has to explain why I'm not there," Regina continues. "And as much as I like Emma, I would prefer if _you_ were the one to tell our children. Not her."

"I hear what you're saying," Maleficent sighs. "But if I leave now I won't be able to come back until tomorrow..."

"Which is completely fine," Regina finishes the sentence. "I'm well looked after by dr. Frankenstein."

Mal cracks a smile at that, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I don't like leaving you," she states plainly.

"I doubt you'll find a safer place for me than the hospital, dear." Regina tries her best to quip. Maleficent is already nervous because of the scare they had this morning. She doesn't have to worry about Regina's mental state too. _Everything is going to be fine._

"Very well," Maleficent surrenders. "I'll go home to our children."

"Good plan. Give them an extra kiss for me?"

"You got it."

"And tell Amelia I'm sorry." Regina mutters. The very specific promise she made to her five year old daughter about _not_ having to go to the hospital still tears her apart a little.

"No," Maleficent huffs. "I'm not gonna tell her that. Because you have _nothing_ to feel sorry about, is that clear?"

Regina nods mutely.

"I'll tell them that you suddenly felt a little sick and that you have to stay here for a little while to make sure you and the babies are okay. Amelia will understand that. And so will Emerald."

"Just promise me that you'll make sure they understand that this _isn't_ dangerous," Regina pleads.

"I will," Maleficent assures. "And you..." she leans forward and busses Regina on the lips. "Mustn't worry about _anything_ , okay?"

Regina laughs dryly. "Little hard not to given the situation."

"The only thing you're allowed to worry about is getting enough rest," Maleficent says firmly. "Leave everything else to me. That's an order."

Regina laughs again, and this time it's far more genuine. "Yes, Mistress," she teases.

Maleficent lifts an eyebrow. "I think you're the only woman who could manage to flirt whilst being in the hospital, dearest."

Regina chuckles. "Perhaps."

"Less of the "Mistress"," Maleficent admonishes. "Calling me that will only make me want to stay here with you."

Regina chuckles again. "Give the babies a kiss for me," she reminds her wife.

"I will," Maleficent says. And then she gives _Regina_ a kiss. And a pretty "serious" one too, that leaves Regina quite breathless when they finally break apart.

"Okay then," Regina says with a slight squeak.

Maleficent smirks at her. "Rest." She says with feigned sternness.

"I will."

"Good girl."

Now Regina is the one to raise an eyebrow.

"See you tomorrow, darling. I shall be here first thing. And I'll bring the babies. If Dr. Whale says it's okay, obviously. I don't want you to get stressed or anything."

"And I don't want _you_ to be stressed," Regina points out.

"I won't. I'll enlist Lily to help me with her siblings," Maleficent quips. Then she kisses Regina's forehead. "Sleep well."

"Yeah. You too."

Maleficent smiles reassuringly as she leaves, but Regina has the nastiest feeling that her wife won't get any sleep tonight. She has made it clear several times that she can't sleep without Regina.

Regina sighs. _Damn it_. She catches herself hoping that she won't have to be in the hospital for _too_ long. Otherwise Mal might not get the sleep she needs.

She shifts slightly in the hospital bed. _Now what_? It's a very good thing she's here, but what's she actually supposed to _do_?

 _Rest, obviously_. All the rest in the world won't be enough to soothe her anxiety.

She's not alone with her thoughts for long, though. Approximately ten minutes after Maleficent has left, a nurse pops inside and checks Regina's blood pressure. Again.

"So? What's the verdict?" Regina asks once the nurse is done checking her blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure is still a little high," the nurse says.

"I imagine it's the anxiety," Regina mutters.

"I know it's hard, but try not to worry," the nurse says kindly. "Your headache is gone, and your blood pressure isn't alarmingly high. This is a mild case. You and the babies are going to be fine. We're keeping you here as a precaution, not because the situation is serious."

"I know that," Regina mutters. But she actually feel a bit better. The nurse is _very_ reassuring.

The nurse instructs Regina to rest on her left side, then pats her arm once, gives her an encouraging smile, and then Regina is left alone again. With her brand-new blood pressure medicine.

And the babies kicking lively inside her, of course.

"Well, as long as you two are happy," Regina half-chuckles and rubs her stomach slightly. Anything for her children.

And the little dragons growing inside her are indeed happy, Regina however is _not_. The twins insists on practicing their kicks in a most violent manner.

"Ow," Regina complains quietly and rubs her stomach again. "I felt that one."

The babies kicks again.

"I think you two have inherited your mother's temperament," Regina quips.

 _Kick-kick-kick._ The babies are excellent company.

Regina's phone beeps. It's Maleficent texting her, asking how she's feeling.

Regina is happy to report that she's feeling fine. She doesn't mention the fact that she's bored. That's the least of her problem.

And a moment later, her boredom is forgotten when something happens. Something unexpected.

Someone is knocking on the door to her room.

Regina frowns. _Who is that_? Neither doctor Whale nor the nurse would knock, would they? No. They would simply poke their heads inside the room.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. It would appear that someone is eager to come in.

"Uhh... Come in?" Regina says slightly confused. _If that's Maleficent coming back announcing that Lily is staying the night with the children, so help me god..._

The door opens, and the first thing Regina sees is the "Get Well Soon"-balloon floating into the room, seemingly out of nowhere, and for a moment she thinks she's about to be murdered by an insane killer clown, but then a familiar voice says:

"Oh, shoot! That wasn't supposed to get away from me."

Regina snickers. So it's not a killer clown. Not this time at least.

The next moment, Snow White steps inside with a large basket of muffins dangling from her arm. And _another_ balloon.

"Uh-oh. Who tattled?" Regina asks and turns her eyes towards the ceiling where the other balloon is currently stuck. Helium. The may need a ladder to get that down. Or maybe a bit of magic. Not that she dares using magic right now. She's afraid it might trigger something.

"Emma," Snow says as she carefully ties the other balloon to Regina's hospital bed. "She phoned me and told you had been admitted into hospital."

"And you flew home and made muffins?" Regina half-teases.

"Yes," Snow scoffs. "I'm a firm believer that a bit of sweets can ease any situation."

Regina chuckles at that.

"The muffins are from me and David," Snow says, "and the balloons..." she shakes her head as she points to the ceiling. "Are from Neal."

"That was sweet of him. Tell him I said thanks."

"You can tell him that yourself," Snow smiles. "'Cause he's coming to visit you tomorrow."

"Is he indeed?"

"Yes. I asked Whale. And he said it was okay."

"Well, if the doctor said it was alright..." Regina jokes.

Snow sits down on the chair Maleficent was sitting on a little while ago. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I've had worse," Regina shrugs.

"Not exactly what I meant."

"The sudden headache scared us," Regina admits as she snatches a muffin from the basket.

"I understand that," Snow says and pats Regina's arm. "Any idea how long you're gonna be in the hospital?"

"I'm not sure. A few days. Maybe even a week," Regina sighs. "Either way, I've just made Maleficent the single parent of three young children."

"She'll manage," Snow says firmly. "You need to focus on..."

"Getting better. Yes, I know," Regina dully finishes the sentence. "I just keep worrying."

"About what?" Snow asks gently.

"Early delivery," Regina admits, and her throat tightens uncomfortably. Great. Now she's gonna _cry_? Really?

She clears her throat and tries to sober up: "I would rather not have that be the outcome of this." it's and understatement to say the least, but she really can't start blubbering in front of Snow White.

"That won't happen," Snow says and pats Regina's arm again. "Your babies are going to be fine, Regina."

"Yes, that's what everybody keeps telling me," Regina sighs. "I just wish... I wish I could be as certain as you."

"Here. Have another muffin," Snow says abruptly and waves the basket at Regina.

"Really? That's your answer?" Regina says and eyes the basket. She wants another muffin, she really does.

"Yes, because even though you deep down know that everything will be fine, nothing I can say will reassure you completely. So right now, my answer is that we have some muffins."

Regina chuckles. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

"No, it isn't," Snow says with a gleam in her green eyes. "You should listen to me more often."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Don't push it."

Then she takes another muffin.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	92. Week 27 part III

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 27 part III**

Regina feels absolute fine when she wakes up the following morning. Better than fine. Well rested and ready to meet the day. Fine enough to head over to Granny's for a cup of tea and some breakfast.

But she can't head over to Granny's for anything. Because oh, right, she's stuck in the hospital.

Regina stretches her neck and looks out of the window. What a beautiful day. Clear blue sky. Sunshine. And she can't go out there and enjoy it.

What are the chances that doctor Whale will discharge her today?

Ha. _Slim_. Very slim. There's no way he'll let her go home today.

And obviously, he shouldn't. She's here because of the babies. To make sure her little dragons are okay. Her desire to go outside is just a selfish one.

Regina checks her watch. The nurse will serve her breakfast in ten minutes or so, she informed Regina of that yesterday. The brunette looks out of the window again. That window shouldn't be closed. Not on a beautiful day like today.

She nibbles on her bottom lip. She's allowed to get up, isn't she? They're not gonna forbid her to stretch her legs, are they?

No, of course not. Of course, she's allowed out of bed. Lying still for too long can't be good either.

She swings one leg out of bed. Then the other. Now she's standing, and she's a little dizzy, but that's probably just because she's been lying down for so long. It's not a cause for concern, she's sure of that.

She quickly shrugs a robe over the less than attractive hospital gown. Then she smoothens her hair slightly and waddles over to the window. It creaks a bit when she pries it open, but the fresh air feels good. Regina takes a deep breath to inhale the air all the way into her lungs. God, what if she have to stay here for a week? She'll go crazy.

There's footsteps approaching, and Regina frowns slightly as she glances at her watch again. The nurse is early.

It's not the nurse coming in with a breakfast trey. It's Maleficent, and she's scowling slightly at Regina.

"What do you you're doing out of bed?" she asks and folds her arms across her chest.

"Good morning to you too," Regina says sardonically. "Bright and early. Where are the children?"

"I've dropped them off at kindergarten and daycare a little earlier than normal," Maleficent explains and then she smiles a little. "They'd like to come and see you later."

"I would _love_ that," Regina says earnestly. "Are they okay? They weren't too upset about this, were they? Did you tell them that this isn't anything dangero..."

"You are not supposed to worry, my darling," Maleficent interrupts. "You are supposed to relax. Now back to bed, if you please."

"I just needed to stretch my legs for a moment."

"And I'm sure you've had your moment. Back to bed."

Regina scowls as she waddles back to bed and settles with a few pillows tugged behind her back.

"That's better," Maleficent says as she sits down in the chair she was sitting in yesterday.

Regina rolls her eyes, gently, lovingly. Maleficent can't help herself when it comes to worrying about Regina and her ever growing belly.

Speaking of belly... _kick-kick-kick_. The babies are waking too. Perhaps they're hungry.

As on timing, there's a knock on the door and then the nurse steps inside with the breakfast tray and a big smile plastered to her face.

"Breakfast for the patient," she announces.

"Thank you," Regina says. Bacon and eggs again. She can definitely work with that.

"And I found this one wandering around in the hallway," the nurse continues.

Regina frowns. "What are you talking..."

There's a new knock on the door, and then Henry pokes his head inside. "Knock, knock," he grins.

"Henry!" Regina smiles and curses herself for being unable to getting out of bed and giving her son a hug this instant.

"I see Mal beat me to it," Henry snickers as he comes inside and gives his mother a hug. "Where are the little ones?"

"Otherwise engaged," Maleficent quips. "They're coming later."

"Regina, I'm just gonna check your blood pressure before you eat," the nurse says.

"Can't that wait?" Regina half-complains.

"I'm afraid not. Don't worry. It'll only take a moment."

And so Regina has to endure having her blood pressure checked in front of her wife and son. Damn it. This makes her looks like a _patient_.

"That looks fine," the nurse smiles. "You've had a calm night, I can tell."

"That's correct," Regina confirms.

The nurse instructs her to eat her breakfast and then leaves the room.

"How are you feeling?" Maleficent asks immediately. "How is the headache?"

"I feel fine. The headache is gone. I'm actually starting to think we might have overreacted yesterday."

"You were dizzy, had a headache and could barely stand. No, we did _not_ overreact," Maleficent huffs sternly.

Regina swallows a piece of bacon and looks at her wife. "Did you even get any sleep last night?"

No," Maleficent says. "I was worried about..."

"As you can see, I'm _absolutely fine_ ," Regina says and punctuates each word carefully.

"Yes, so I see," Maleficent smiles. "How are our little dragons? Are they awake?"

"Very much so," Regina says a bit dryly. "After they're born, I'll run to the bathroom out of habit."

Henry chuckles as he leans forward and puts a hand on Regina's swelling belly. "Oh," he comments and grins again. "I felt that."

"Yes, so did I," Regina quips and stuffs a piece of the scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Maleficent eyes her food, and after doing that for a while, she can't contain herself and asks: "Can I taste?"

Regina frowns as she puts her fork down. "Did you not have any breakfast?"

"Of course I did," Maleficent says in that too-innocent tone she uses when she's lying.

"Maleficent..." Regina warns. "Don't lie to your wife."

"I forgot," Maleficent admits. "I was busy with the children, and..."

"Worrying about _me_ ," Regina dully finishes the sentence.

"Mmm," Maleficent mutters sheepishly.

"Okay, that's it," Regina says and shakes her head. "Next time doctor Whale comes in here, I'll ask him to discharge me."

"You'll do nothing of the sorts!" Maleficent huffs. "You're supposed to _rest_."

"I can do that at home."

"No, you _cannot_. I'll remember to eat, okay?"

"I don't believe you," Regina says plainly. "You are clearly incapable of managing on your own, so I have to..."

"Don't start fighting," Henry warns as he chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"You're right. Fighting isn't good for you and the babies, my darling," Maleficent says to Regina.

Regina grumbles. And then she shares her bacon with her wife. She's not too happy knowing that Maleficent clearly struggles on her own, but Henry does a fine job with distracting her. He's telling Regina everything about his life at college.

"But for now, it's holiday," Henry smiles. "So I'm thinking of staying in Storybrooke for a while."

"That would be very nice," Regina smiles.

Maleficent thinks so too.

She waits until Maleficent pops outside to find a cup of tea, and then she turns to Henry.

"Is there any way you could stay at the mansion while I'm here? I know there's quieter and more room at Emma's, but I would be ever so grateful. Just while I'm in the hospital. I don't want Maleficent to be alone with three young children and worry about me. It's silly. There's nothing to worry about. And if the forgets to eat-"

"Mom." Henry chuckles. "Slow down. Breathe."

Regina puffs air out in his honor.

Henry snickers again. "Of course I'll stay with Mal and the little dragons. It's not a problem at all. I'll happily babysit the dragons. All of them."

Now Regina chuckles too. "I suppose she _does_ need a babysitter while I'm gone, doesn't she?"

"She sure does," Henry says and shakes his head. "I could barely understand her yesterday. She sounded completely panic-y. The first twenty seconds I only heard your name and the word "hospital" over and over again."

"Oh dear god," Regina shakes her head again.

"She had me worried there for a second," Henry says and frowns. "I thought something really bad had happened to you or the babies. It wasn't until she called me back later I found out the real story."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, sweetheart," Regina says gently and gives Henry's hand a little squeeze. "I _told_ Mal not to blow this out of proportion."

"She can't help it," Henry smiles and squeezes Regina's hand back. "She loves you."

"I don't think that's a valid reason to scare you, dear." Regina says and purses her lips. "Sometimes she's just so-"

"Talking about me, are you?" Maleficent interrupts as she strides back into the room with a cup of tea.

"Yes. You successfully scared Henry yesterday," Regina says sternly.

"Which I apologized for when I called him back yesterday afternoon," Maleficent says quickly. "I realize the way I said it was..."

"Strongly overstated?" Regina suggests as she digs into her breakfast again.

"Yes. Something like that," Maleficent mutters. "I panicked, okay? You could barely stand..."

"But I'm completely fine now," Regina is quick to assure as she reaches out and pats Mal's hand.

"Which I'm very happy to see, darling."

Regina smiles and then she sets her breakfast aside on the table next to the bed. Huffing slightly, she pushes herself out of bed and puts her feet on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Maleficent asks immediately.

"To the bathroom. Again." Regina says gravely. "And I'll have you know I was up _four_ times last night."

"Oh. I'm... Sorry?" Maleficent tries.

Henry snickers.

"You should be," Regina says darkly. "Apparently, you're supposed to ring for the _night nurse_ when you wish to leave your bed at night. I don't know which one of us I feel the most for. The nurse or myself."

A smile tugs at Mal's lips.

Regina mock scowls as she waddles into the bathroom. For something that feel like the millionth time that morning.

Actually, it's only the third time, but who counts?

And who _cares_.

Certainly not her bladder.

Regina is relishing in how nice it is to have her wife and son here when the nurse comes in and tell them that visiting hours are over for now.

"I'll bring the little ones with me tonight," Mal promises.

"I'll be fine," Regina says and tries to put on a brave face. "Zelena texted me and said something about coming later. You just go home. And _eat_."

"I'll make sure she eats," Henry chuckles.

"Thank you."

"See you later, my darling," Maleficent says as she bends down and gives Regina the quickest of kisses and rubs Regina's belly fondly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, mom," Henry chirps in as he hugs Regina.

"See you," Regina says and smiles at both of them.

But the minute the door closes behind Henry and Mal, Regina's smile disappear. That was a _very_ quick kiss Maleficent just gave her.

 _Great. My wife is afraid of kissing me. Just wonderful._ The experience must have scared Mal more than she lets on. And the result is her, treating Regina like a porcelain doll. Splendid.

Regina silently prays to whatever god out there that Doctor Whale doesn't keep her in the hospital for too long.

She has to squash this idea before it starts growing in Mal's brain. The idea that Regina is some Delicate Little Flower That Must Be Coddled just because she's stuck in the hospital right now. Regina has to kill that idea. And kill it with fire. Fast.

That quick kiss was certainly enough for Regina to know _exactly_ what was going on in Mal's brain.

 _God, I have to get out of here. And as soon as possible, please._ The longer she spends in the hospital, the more this crazy idea will take root in Maleficent's brain.

Regina sighs gravely as she reaches for the stack of magazines next to the bed. If she can't do anything else, she might as well catch up on some gossip.

But a few hours after the helpful nurse has brought in her lunch, and Zelena just said her goodbye, Regina starts getting bored. She keeps looking at her watch and wondering what Maleficent is doing. _She's picked up the children now. I wonder what they're doing. I wonder if the kids had a nice day. Do they miss me? Oh god, what if they're really worried? I should be home with them, so they can see everything is okay._

Regina sighs as she swings her legs out of bed again. She can't stay in this damn bed all the time. She has to move around. Otherwise she'll go insane.

She stands from the bed and shuffles over to the window. If she can't go outside, at least she can _look_ at the people outside. It's highly unsatisfied to be stuck in here, but there's nothing much she can do. She has already read all the magazines, updated her pregnancy tracker, and spending the afternoon playing "Candy Crush" on her phone is definitely below her. Even if Maleficent loves playing it.

She shifts her weight from one foot to the other and rubs her lower back slightly. The hospital bed is screwing up her back.

She's grumbling complains about the situation to herself when there suddenly is a brisk knock on the door.

Regina frowns. It can't be Maleficent and the children already, can it? No, that's too early. There's no way the children have had their dinner yet.

"Come in." she says.

It's not Maleficent. It's Emma. And she's smiling widely at Regina. "Afternoon, Madam Mayor."

"Miss Swan," Regina drawls.

Emma frowns slightly as she shrugs off her leather jacket. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Regina turns her gaze to the ceiling. "God, not you too."

"I'm guessing your wife caught you out of bed then?" Emma asks and grins slightly.

"Yes. And I can't handle more than one overprotective blonde," Regina quips.

"Well, good thing I'm not here to coddle you, I'm here to feed you unhealthy snacks," Emma says as she hands Regina a bag from Granny's.

"Onion rings," Regina says appreciatively "Thank you. The hospital food isn't very..."

"I can only imagine," Emma says and snickers.

"Thank you for swooping in and save the day yesterday," Regina says and takes a bite of an onion ring. It crunches deliciously between her teeth. God, she didn't even know how much she needed this.

"I'm the Savior," Emma jokes. "Swooping in and saving the day is what I'm here for."

Regina chuckles as she fishes another onion ring out of the bag.

"Seriously, though. How are you feeling?" Emma asks.

"I'm alright," Regina shrugs. "I'd like to go home, actually. I have a distinct feeling my wife isn't handling this very well."

"She'll be fine. Henry is with her." Emma says. "He called me a few hours ago and told me he's staying there until you get back."

"That's not a problem is it?" Regina asks. "It's only until I get back. So Maleficent doesn't have to be alone with the children.

"It's fine with me," Emma says and shrugs lightly. "If it can help Maleficent, he can stay there as long as it takes."

"Thanks. I hope I'll be out of here in a few days," Regina frowns. "Otherwise Maleficent just thinks I'm _sick_."

"Maleficent will be fine. You have to think of yourself," Emma insists. "And the little dragons of course."

"Right now, I'm actually more worried about the big dragon..." Regina mutters and her attempt to joke is worse than halfhearted.

Emma doesn't quite succeed in reassuring Regina that Maleficent will be fine even though she tries. The Savior stays and chats until there's a new knock on the door.

Regina doesn't even get the chance to say come in before the door is flung open and three little voices calls "Mama!"

The next second, she's showered with hugs and kisses from Amelia, Emerald and Jonathan. The twins instantly crawls up in the bed and practically "attacks" Regina with hugs, and Jonathan tugs eagerly at her arm to be lifted up as well.

"Be careful with your mother," Maleficent quickly admonishes.

"It's alright," Regina assures. "I don't mind."

Emma chuckles. "Family reunion. I better get going then."

"Thank you for stopping by," Regina says a bit distracted as she hugs her little dragons tightly. Well, as tightly as she can with her big belly and all. For once, the children doesn't even _notice_ Emma. The only thing they see is Regina.

"Thanks for the onion rings," Regina calls as Emma is halfway out of the door.

"Anytime," Emma grins. "Text me if you need more tomorrow."

"I might actually do that."

" _I_ can bring my wife onion rings if that's what she wants," Maleficent mutters under her breath.

Emma chuckles as she says her goodbye.

As soon as she's out of the door, Emerald asks seriously: "Mama, are you sick?"

"No, baby, I'm not sick," Regina immediately assures. "I'm fine."

"Then how come you're in the hospital? Are the babies sick? Are they too small?" Amelia asks, and her lower lip trembles a little.

"No, no, no. Not at all," Regina soothes and pats Amelia's cheek. "Mama just got a bit of headache yesterday, that's why I'm in the hospital."

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Maleficent asks gently. "Mama's okay. This is just..."

"A precaution," Amelia and Emerald says in unison.

"Precawsion," Jonathan chirps in.

Regina snickers. "Very good, baby," she praises. "What a big word you've learned."

Jonathan smiles widely and his chubby cheeks bulges in a way that makes Regina's heart go all soft.

"When are you coming home, mama?" Emerald asks.

"In a few days," Regina assures. Technically, she can't know that for sure, but she damn well will do her best to be back home in a few days. Come hell or high waters.

"But Mama has to rest and take it easy when she gets home," Maleficent says sternly. "That's what the doctor said."

"Maleficent," Regina says quietly and shoots her wife a look.

"I mean it," Maleficent half-growls.

"And I _will_ rest," Regina assures. "But _you_ have to rest too. And more importantly, you have to stop blowing this out of proportions. You said it yourself. This is just a precaution."

"Precawsion," Jonathan says helpfully.

Maleficent shoots Regina a look that suggests she will _not_ stop blowing this out of proportion any time soon.

Regina sighs quietly as she looks at the drawings the children brought for her. It'll take more than just one conversation to make Maleficent calm down...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	93. Week 28 & 29

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 28 & 29**

"Welcome home, my darling," Maleficent says as she escorts Regina into the living room.

"Thank you. It's good to be home," Regina smiles.

"Why don't you sit down and let me make us some lunch?" Maleficent suggests.

"Actually, I think I want to take a shower. Wash the hospital smell off me once and for all."

"Do you want to join me?" Regina asks and tilts her head.

Maleficent flashes her a smile. "I think I'll start making that lunch, so I'm afraid I have to decline this time, my love."

 _Right. Of course_ , Regina thinks a little bitterly to herself as she waddles upstairs. Her five day stay at the hospital has only worsened the "Maleficent-situation". Even though Henry has stayed with her all the time and only five minutes ago, Maleficent is still a hundredth percent careful around Regina.

It was like that when Regina was in hospital too. Maleficent was almost overly worried, and if Regina didn't know any better, she would say that her wife has become scared to touch her. Of course, Mal is still affectionate, holds her hand and rubs her enormous belly and all that, but there has been a distinct lack of kisses since Regina got admitted to hospital. Obviously, there hasn't been a lot of time either, but the last time Regina was in hospital was when she had given birth to Amelia and Emerald, and she clearly remembers the kiss Maleficent gave her before she had to leave the hospital for the night.

The only kisses Regina has gotten during these five days, are forehead kisses, light kisses on the cheek, and the briefest of pecks on the lips once or twice.

Regina closes the door to the bathroom and takes a moment to catch her breath before undressing. She's often out of breath because of the way the babies are squeezing everything. But that's fine. They can squeeze as much as they like. The babies are fine. Her midwife told her so when she examined Regina this morning. Both little dragons are growing as they should, Regina's headache is gone. All she needs to do is rest, schedule her 30 weeks appointment and then just wait for the Big Day.

And Regina would have _loved_ to just lean back and prepare for the big day, but how can she when her wife is acting like this?

Maleficent has become afraid of touching her, that much is abundantly clear. And that's despite the fact that both Doctor Whale, the nurse _and_ the midwife has given Regina the all clear. The only thing Regina has to do is rest and don't "run around too much".

Regina chuckles dryly as she slips her leggings and long shirt off. As if it's possible for her to _run_ anywhere right now. _The only thing I'm capable of is waddling_.

She slips her underwear off and heads into the shower. Her feet is officially gone, her belly is obstructing her view, so she's being extra careful as she washes. Her belly is damn nearly taking up all the space in the shower. _Maybe it's a good thing Maleficent declined_.

Regina sighs gravely. Who's she kidding? She would have loved having Maleficent in here with her. _God, has there even been a point where Mal declined to have a shower with me_?

Regina knows the brutal answer to that. No, there has not. Maleficent has _always_ been willing to take a shower with her. But apparently not anymore.

It would have been easy to feel blue about _that_ , but Regina does her best to stay positive. She's back from the hospital. That'll change things, right? Of course, of course it will. Once Maleficent realizes that Regina is back to her old self, she'll stop treating Regina like a porcelain doll.

Regina switches the water off and steps out of the shower. She quickly dries herself off and chuckles when the babies answers her "towel-rub" by kicking. Wrapping a robe around herself, she smiles a little. It's _so_ good to be back. She can't wait to see the children when they get back from kindergarten and daycare.

She waddles into the bedroom and slips on a fresh set of underwear. Then she frowns a little as she looks at Dr. Whale's newest invention on the bed. A maternity belt. Regina mentioned her backpains, dr. Whale suggested using such a belt, and Maleficent immediately rushed out and bought one.

After a few minutes of wrestling with the belt, Regina acknowledges her defeat. She can't get this belt on alone.

"Mal? Can you come and help me? I need a hand." _Or possibly two_.

The door to the bedroom immediately opens and Maleficent comes inside.

"I can't get this belt on," Regina says and sighs a little. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, my darling," Maleficent replies and immediately comes to Regina's rescue. In no time, she has secured the front and back piece, and Regina's belly and back is effectively supported.

"Thank you," Regina says gratefully. There was no way she could have done that alone.

"You're welcome, my love. Lunch will be ready in five minutes."

"That sounds nice."

With that Maleficent leaves the bedroom, and Regina sighs again. This time a bit deeper. No playing with her hair. No kissing her neck. No teasing touches. No nothing. The only thing Mal did was helping her with the belt, like she was supposed to, but still, she normally wouldn't miss an opportunity to touch or tease Regina a bit.

 _We really need to get back on track_ , Regina thinks to herself as she quickly finishes getting dressed and waddles downstairs.

Lunch is indeed ready when Regina comes back downstairs.

"That looks nice," she smiles.

"Made especially for you," Maleficent quips. "Here, let me pull out your chair, my darling."

"Far out," Regina jokes. "I don't fit at the table anymore."

Maleficent chuckles as she helps Regina sit down. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mhmm," Regina says as she digs into her lunch. _And hungry_.

They chit chat and Maleficent fills Regina in on the little things she missed during her stay in the hospital. Things there wasn't time to tell during visiting hours.

Regina shakes her head a little. "To imagine I'm already six months along. Where did the time go?"

Maleficent chuckles. "It won't be long before we get to meet the little ones."

"Mmm, I just have to actually give birth to them first," Regina jokes. "I don't know whether you heard or not, but Doctor Whale gave me the all clear to give birth here."

"I see," Maleficent says and purses her lips slightly. "You don't think it would be better to have them at the hospital, darling?"

"No," Regina says firmly. "I want to give birth here. At home. That was the plan right from the beginning."

"Alright," Maleficent says quickly. "I just thought perhaps it would be safer to..."

"Mal, I'm _fine_ ," Regina assures.

"I know you are," Maleficent replies, but Regina doesn't believe her one bit.

"And besides," Regina says lightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You gave birth to our son in a cottage with me as your midwife."

Mal chuckles slightly. "So I did."

They finish their lunch, and Maleficent firmly declines Regina's offer to help clearing the table.

Regina grinds her teeth but doesn't protest. She has to pick her fights carefully.

"Do you want to go upstairs and rest?" Maleficent asks. "Take a nap perhaps?"

"No, I'm good," Regina says. "Why don't we go into the living room and watch television or something? We have time before we have to pick u the children."

"That sounds nice," Maleficent smiles.

They settle down on the couch and end up watching an episode _Antique Roadtrip_. Maleficent loves that show. She loves seeing the experts finding old knickknack in the antique shops, and she loves seeing the knickknack being sold on auction.

It's not Regina's favorite program, but it could have been way worse. It could have been one of those documentaries about gemstones Mal is so fond of. Regina finds those documentaries to be excruciatingly boring.

But this, this is alright. Regina chuckles and rubs her belly. Her unborn children seems to agree with her.

"Are they kicking?" Maleficent asks.

"Mhmm," Regina confirms. "Either that, or dancing."

Maleficent snickers as she puts a hand on Regina's stomach. She rubs it slightly and presses her palm against it. It doesn't take long before either Phoenix or Matilda is pushing back against her hand.

"They're lively today," Maleficent comments warmly.

"They sure are," Regina nods. "But they were way worse last night. They kept me up for almost two hours."

"Little troublemakers," Mal says and chuckles.

"Of course they are. They're _your_ children," Regina teases.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

Regina snuggles into Mal. Well, as much as she _can_ snuggle with her big belly constantly being in the way. Maleficent puts an arm around her, but she doesn't kiss Regina. She doesn't even try to. Nor does she play with her hair like she normally does. For whatever ridiculous reason, she's still holding back.

Regina tries not to grumble under her breath over the lack of affection. They'll get back on track. Maleficent just have to get used to having Regina home from the hospital.

Regina will follow Doctor Whale's order and rest as much as she can, and once Mal sees her resting, she'll calm down and stop walking on eggshells around Regina.

Regina settles with that. And then she turns her attention back to the television screen. It's so nice to be home from the hospital again. She has missed watching television with Mal.

They stay lounged on the couch until Mal glances at her watch and announces its time to pick up the girls.

"I'll go with you," Regina says as she pushes herself up from the couch. She can already see the look on the little ones faces when they discover Regina is there to pick them up.

"There's no need to make you waddle into the car and then back again, my love," Maleficent chuckles as she herself stands from the couch. With much more elegance than Regina.

"But I want to..."

"I'll be back with our children in ten minutes," Maleficent interrupts. "You stay here and rest. Put your feet up." with that she coerces Regina to sit back in the couch.

"Okay..." Regina mutters. "I guess I could do that."

"Ten minutes," Maleficent says as she gives Regina's hand a light squeeze and then disappears out of the house.

"See you in a bit," Regina mutters as the front door closes behind Maleficent.

The children are ecstatic to see Regina. Truly ecstatic. They flock around her, all three of them battling for her attention, and Regina revels in the attention.

"Up, up!" Jonathan says and stretches his chubby arms up towards Regina.

"Mommy can't lift you right now," Maleficent says before Regina gets the chance to speak up. "Here, I'll lift you up." she easily lifts Jonathan and holds him up, so Regina can kiss his cheeks and forehead and little nose.

Jonathan giggles at that.

Both Amelia and Emerald tugs at Regina's trouser leg in an attempt to get her attention, and Regina is just about to tell them that there's plenty of attention for both of them, when Maleficent swoops in and says:

"Girls be careful with Mama. You can't pull at her like that. She could fall."

"It's fine. They're fine," Regina says and shoots her wife a look.

Maleficent doesn't pick up on it, and Regina turns her attention back to her children.

They spend the rest of the day at home with the children. And it's very nice. Regina revels in being home again with her children. Amelia and Emerald worriedly asks if she's "okay now", and Regina assures she is.

"No more headache?" Amelia asks.

"No more headache, baby." Regina assures and ruffles her daughter's hair.

"Good." Amelia says plainly.

The next glitch, however, comes when they're about to prepare for dinner.

"I'll make us something," Regina says briskly and pushes herself up from the couch once more. She's halfway out on the kitchen when she's overrun by Maleficent.

"No, no, let me," Maleficent says sweetly. "You rest."

"I can make dinner," Regina does her best to insist. "It's not straining in anyway..."

"Let _me_ ," Maleficent gently interrupts her. "The less you're on your feet, the happier I am."

"Mama!" Amelia calls from the living room.

That cuts off the discussion and Regina is forced to go into the living room again. Without having made dinner for her family.

Dinner goes swimmingly, Amelia and Emerald are little chatterboxes, and Jonathan is just generally thrilled to have Regina back, even though he doesn't fully understand all that talk about hospitals.

After dinner, Maleficent puts Jonathan to bed. She doesn't even give Regina the option to offer doing it. She simply snatches the two year old out of his high chair with a "say goodnight to mommy and your sisters."

Afterwards, they spend two more hours with the twins and Amelia and Emerald fills Regina in on everything that has happened in their kindergarten while Regina was at the hospital.

Regina listens and comments and laughs at the stories the children tell her. They definitely inherited Mal's imagination.

After a bit more talking, Maleficent glances at her watch and says: "I think it's time for bed now, my darlings."

"Nooo! Five more minutes," Emerald begs.

"Emerald." Mal scolds lightly.

"Pleeeaaase?" Amelia adds and snuggles into Regina. "Wanna stay up with Mama and the babies."

"Just five minutes then," Regina says before Maleficent can protests.

"Yay!"

Regina wins that little "battle", and she's every bit satisfied with that.

A few hours after Amelia and Emerald has been tucked in, it's time for Regina and Maleficent to go to bed, and both women heads upstairs.

"How are you feeling?" Maleficent asks as they get ready for bed in the bathroom.

"Quite well," Regina replies and spits toothpaste out in the sink. "I haven't even had any Braxton Hicks today."

"That's right, you haven't," Maleficent smiles.

They finish up in the bathroom and heads into the bedroom. Once again, Regina needs help with the maternity belt, and once the belt is off, she changes into one of her long silk nightgowns. She always feels warm at this rate. Putting on a pajama would be cruel.

She purses her lips slightly as she glances at her own reflection. Her big belly is pushing the nightgown out, and her breasts is almost spilling out of the nightgown. She doesn't mind the enhancement of her breasts, but she _does_ miss her waistline these days.

"You look beautiful," Maleficent tells her. She's standing by the bed, in the process of putting her own nightgown on.

 _And yet you're standing all the way over there_ , Regina thinks to herself. "Thanks."

"The fairest of them all," Maleficent quips as she slides into bed.

Regina flashes her a tiny smile at that.

"Aren't you coming to bed, darling?"

"Of course," Regina mutters as she waddles over to the bed and slips into bed next to Mal.

She struggles a little with her own weight as she rolls to lie on her side, so she's face to face with Maleficent.

"Are you feeling okay?" Maleficent asks gently.

"Absolutely. Have you missed me?" Regina half-teases.

"Of course I have, my darling," Maleficent says and gives her hand a little squeeze.

 _Then start showing it, damn it._ "Yeah?" Regina asks as she slides closer to Maleficent and rubs her foot over the blonde's ankle. Normally, that's a pretty good indicator for what she's getting at.

But either Maleficent doesn't get it today, or she simply chooses to ignore it. "Now sleep," she tells Regina. "I'm sure you could do with some proper sleep after five days in a hospital bed."

"Well, actually..."

"Goodnight, my darling," Maleficent says sweetly. She gives Regina a light kiss on the forehead, and then she turns out the light with a flick of her wrist.

The rejection feels like a sucker punch right in the gut, but Regina tries her best not to get affected by it. There's no need to make a big deal out of it.

It's her first day home. That's probably why Maleficent is a bit jittery and worried. She just needs a little time to get adjusted to having Regina home again, that's all. It'll get better. Once she realizes that Regina is absolute fine and doesn't need to be coddled or carried on hands and feet, she'll calm down.

Regina huffs out a breath as she rolls onto her other side. It's good to be back. She has missed Mal and the children so much, and the way the children greeted her was worth a million bucks.

Regina smiles as she hears the little puffs of air Mal is letting out. She'll calm down and stop treating Regina like a porcelain doll. It'll get better.

It doesn't get better.

If anything, it gets worse.

During the next few days, Maleficent's protective instinct completely takes over. Regina isn't allowed to do anything for herself. Maleficent insists upon doing everything for her. She makes breakfast, lunch, cooks' dinner, delivers and fetches the little ones from kindergarten and daycare. She shops for groceries, and if Regina tries to help, Maleficent brushes her off and insists that Regina should "rest instead".

But it's not just that. Not only is Maleficent insisting upon doing everything, she's also overly careful around Regina. She barely kisses her anymore. Has limited their kisses to a good morning and a goodnight kiss and then a few quick pecks here and there.

That's not enough. That's nowhere _near_ enough. Not compared to the kisses they used to share. Regina needs to make things right.

One night, after the little ones have been put to bed, and Regina and Maleficent are in their own bedroom, Regina slides closer to Maleficent and kisses her. Their first proper kiss in what feels like forever.

Maleficent returns the kiss. For a split second. Then she gently pushes Regina away and asks: "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing my wife," Regina says plainly and leans in for another kiss.

But Maleficent stops her and says sweetly: "Regina, my darling, you need to rest."

"I'm fine," Regina insists and leans in once more. This time, she plays with the straps on Maleficent's nightgown. That should be more than enough to tell Maleficent what Regina is getting at, right?

Maleficent gives her shoulder a slight squeeze. "Perhaps not tonight, my love. You need to rest. That's what Doctor Whale said."

"But..." Regina tries to protest, and her cheeks heats up unpleasantly at the way Maleficent is rejecting her. Maleficent _never_ rejects her.

Mal pecks her lips lightly. "I'm just trying to look out for you and the little dragons, my darling. Let's go to sleep, okay?"

"Alright..." Regina mutters as Maleficent pulls her into her arms. _At least she's holding me close when we're going to sleep._

 _Perhaps not tonight, my love._ That stings, and Regina doesn't feel looked after. She feels rejected. But she tells herself that it'll get better in the morning.

Her hopes however, are shattered the following morning when she's met by nothing more than a dry good morning kiss, immediately followed by a question about how she's feeling.

Regina tells herself that Mal means well. Hell, she _knows_ Maleficent means well, but she still feels pushed out and rejected.

It feels like she hasn't come home from the hospital. Maleficent is starting to feel more and more like a nurse and not her wife, and it's starting to get to Regina. She keeps telling herself that it'll get better. And she keeps telling Maleficent that she feels absolutely fine.

Regina tries again and again to get their romantic life back on track, but Maleficent dodges every single attempt. She doesn't reject Regina directly, but she always has some sort of excuse ready. Then she needs to go to the grocery store to buy something, then she needs to do the laundry, she says as she slinks out of Regina's grasp and away from her. And she obviously won't hear of it when Regina offers to do the laundry.

The lack of affection and getting rejected time after time is starting to get to Regina, and she's beginning to feel more and more upset over what their relationship has come to. And she even begins considering the possibility that Maleficent perhaps doesn't find her desirable anymore.

But it's not just that. She misses their intimacy, but it would have been tolerable if it hadn't been for the way Maleficent is insisting upon being double the mother for their children. It's like she's trying to be both herself _and_ Regina.

And that's what upsets Regina the most, the way Maleficent is just pushing her out when it comes to their children. She's more or less constantly brushing Regina's many, _many_ attempts at doing something for their children, off.

Regina has tried to tell many, many times that she's alright and doesn't need to be coddled like this. But it's like Maleficent doesn't hear what she's saying.

For the first time in their relationship, Regina feels genuinely upset and unhappy, and it scares her.

It's not supposed to be like this.

This is all wrong. Maleficent isn't supposed to do everything for Regina.

They're supposed to do this together. Not like _this_. It's all wrong.

The thought of that has kept Regina awake during the night, and her insomnia has resulted in Maleficent being worried about her. _Again_.

Things are beginning to get real sour. Regina dully acknowledges that one morning after Maleficent has given her the now "customary" good morning peck on the lips.

 _This is no fucking marriage. This is Maleficent, running around doing stuff for me twenty four seven._

Regina grinds her teeth as she puts one foot on the floor and then waddles into the bathroom. For a moment, she considers asking Mal to join her in the shower, but she quickly abandons that idea. She already knows that the answer will be "no" so why even bother asking?

Things really get tense a week later when Regina has reached her 29th week of pregnancy, and she and Mal stops by Granny's Diner before fetching the little ones from daycare and kindergarten.

They've been sitting in the diner for a little while, they're sharing a booth with Emma and Killian and Zelena and David and Snow, and Regina has just muttered something about getting a cup of tea.

"Let me fetch you one, my darling," Maleficent immediately offers, already partially standing up.

"No." Regina says plainly.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said _no_ ," Regina repeats and tries to keep her voice and emotions controlled. "I am more than capable of fetching my own tea, thank you."

"I know you are, but I just wanted to make things easier for you. Help you a little, so you didn't have to stand u..."

"Maleficent, I can damn well get my own _fucking_ tea, alright?!" Regina spats.

Both Snow and Emma looks slightly surprised over her outburst, and Zelena raises an eyebrow.

But their surprise is nothing compared to the look on Maleficent's face. She looks genuinely _shocked_ over Regina's outburst.

"Alright..." she says surprised.

" _Thank_ you," Regina says sardonically as she stands from her chair and marches up to the counter. Well, actually she's more _waddling_ than marching, but she'd like to think she's marching.

It's like her little outburst has somehow opened up a can of worms, and Regina can feel how the aggravation over Mal's recent behavior is making her temper boil dangerously.

And it doesn't really help that she's getting those damned Braxton Hicks on the way back to the booth. She has to stop and hold the cup of tea with one hand and then rub her back with the other.

"Are you alright? Are you having Braxton Hicks again?" Maleficent asks worriedly as Regina sits down again.

"I'm _fine_ ," Regina says tightly and grinds her teeth.

"You're grinding your teeth," Maleficent comments and her blue eyes widens slightly. "I can see that you're..."

"I said I was _fine_!" Regina snaps. "Stop asking me!"

Great. Now _Snow_ looks worried too. Fucking marvelous.

"Regina..." Mal says gently and puts a hand on her arm. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with _me_?!" Regina exclaims and bats Mal's hand away. "I think _I'm_ the one who should ask _you_ that!"

"What do you mean?" Maleficent asks and her eyebrow raises in confusion.

Regina takes a too large sip of her too hot tea. "I'm amazed that you even have to _ask_."

That doesn't lessen Maleficent's confusion in any way, and her voice is full of concern when she asks: "What's upsetting you, my darling? If you don't tell me what it is, I can't help you."

" _You_!" Regina explodes and slams the tea cup down on the table. " _You_ are what's _upsetting_ me!"

" _Me_?" Maleficent asks, completely shocked over Regina's outburst.

"Yes, _you_! And you have been all week!" Regina snaps. She's faintly aware that the diner has gone quiet, but she doesn't give two shits right now. The lid has popped off, and her temper is getting the best of her.

"Regina, I don't understand what you..."

"No, _of course_ you don't," Regina interrupts and laughs bitterly. "And you know what? I'm not having this discussion with you here." with that, she flicks her wrist and transports herself away in a cloud of purple smoke.

She doesn't transport herself home. Instead she appears in front of the kindergarten/daycare. The little dragons are delighted to see Regina waiting for them, and all four of them are laughing as they walk back to the mansion.

But Regina's state of happiness is short lived. Maleficent is meeting them in the hall, and she looks quite surprised.

"You fetched the children," she says.

"Yes, I did." Regina says plainly.

The tension is thick at the dinner table. They have a firm rule about never arguing or _discussing_ in front of the children, so neither Regina nor Maleficent is saying much as they eat. Jonathan, Amelia and Emerald are talking for both of them, though. They're oblivious to what is going on between their mothers.

"Your big sister have invited you over for a sleepover tonight," Maleficent nonchalantly tells the little dragons.

"She has?" Amelia says with big eyes.

"Mmm," Mal smiles. "You're going over there after we've had dinner. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Lily!" Jonathan exclaims while Emerald grins at the prospect of seeing her older sister.

Maleficent shoots Regina a look.

Regina completely ignores it and continues eating her dinner.

But she can't very well keep ignoring Maleficent when said blonde returns home after dropping the little ones off at Lily's.

"Care to explain to me what _that_ was about?" she asks Regina.

Regina bites the inside of her cheek and continues to rinse the plates off in the sink. She's currently turned away from Maleficent.

"Regina," Maleficent says, and Regina can feel her inch closer. "I'm trying to talk to you."

"Oh, really?" Regina says sardonically.

Maleficent puts a hand on her shoulder and spins her around. "Talk to me," the dragon says gently. "What's going on?"

"I don't understand why you find it necessary to ask me that," Regina snips and looks at a point somewhere above Mal's head.

Maleficent remains oblivious as she continues: "My darling, talk to me. Please. I want to help you."

"Yes, I got that," Regina says with a bitter laugh. "You want to _help_ me. That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

Regina releases the plate from her grasp. Her hands has begun trembling slightly. "Ever since I got back from the hospital, you've walked on eggshells around me!"

"I have not," Maleficent firmly denies.

" _Yes_ , you have!" Regina snaps. "You've been acting more as my nurse and not my wife!"

"That is not true,"

"No? Then when's the last time you kissed me?"

"I kissed you good morning this morning when we..."

"Yes, exactly," Regina says flatly. "You kissed me _good morning_. I've been back from the hospital for _two weeks_ , and the only thing I get is a good morning and a goodnight kiss!"

Maleficent opens her mouth, but no words comes out. Maybe things are finally starting to dawn on her.

"And then there's the children," Regina continues, and her voice actually breaks. "You keep pushing me out and beat me to it every time they want _me_ to do something for them. I'm their m-mother too," now she might be sniffling a little. "And you just keep..." she shakes her head and tries to keep the irrational tears at bay. "I'm not a fucking porcelain doll, Mal! I'm their mother too! And I'm your _wife_. But you've clearly forgotten that!"

"Regina, I'm so..."

But Regina shakes her head and rips her arm out of Maleficent's grip. She's not done yet. "Stop acting as my goddamn nurse and start acting as my wife again!" she bellows. There. _Now_ she's done.

"Regina, my darling..." Maleficent tries again and puts her warm hands on Regina's upper arms.

But Regina once again brushes her wife's hands away. She might be done talking, but she's not quite ready to forgive. Not yet.

"I'm going upstairs to _rest_ ," she bites. "Goodnight."

With that she waddles upstairs and for the first time in a _very_ long time, she actually slams the door behind her. She can do that. This is definitely a situation that requires a slammed door.

She feels incredibly frustrated as she changes into a nightgown and slips under the covers. So frustrated she might be shedding a few tears. She wipes her cheeks. Damn hormones.

But she's certain the tongue lashing she just gave Maleficent was required. It _was_ right? _Right_?

Regina settles for believing it was. Maleficent _has_ been acting as her nurse and personal guard dog instead of her wife for the past two weeks, and that is in no way okay.

 _Two weeks, and the only thing I've been getting is good morning and goodnight kisses_. Regina huffs as she rolls onto her left side as Doctor Whale instructed her to.

It doesn't really help that Regina has been more or less constantly turned on since she got back from the hospital.

Doctor Whale hasn't said anything about her and Mal not being allowed to...

 _Maybe she just doesn't want me anymore_ , Regina thinks to herself. _Maybe she thinks I'm too huge_.

Deep down, she knows that's not true, but right now she's miserable enough to believe that that's the case. She curls up under the covers. Well, as much as she _can_ curl up with her big belly.

The twins kicks lightly inside her, and Regina rubs her stomach slightly. _Just look at what you two are doing to my hormones. Little troublemakers._

She sighs gravely. She doesn't for one minute believe that she'll actually fall asleep now. She's far too frustrated for that to happen.

 _I raised my voice in the middle of Granny's Diner._ She'll have to do some damage control tomorrow.

Then there's a knock on the door. A _knock_. Maleficent never knocks.

"Go away," Regina rasps.

For a second she actually thinks her vague command worked, but then she hears movement in the hall again.

"Are you _crying_?!" Maleficent asks behind the door, and she sounds completely horrified.

"No," Regina denies. Because she's _not_ crying. At least not really.

"You are," Maleficent's voice says behind the door.

"Go away!"

But Maleficent doesn't go away. Quite the contrary. The door to the bedroom opens and she comes inside.

Regina promptly rolls onto her other side.

But that doesn't stop Maleficent. Her soft, warm hand lands on Regina's shoulder and the bed dips as she sits down. She says: "Every day for these past two weeks, I've wracking my brain to think of new ways I could make things comfortable for you and spare you, and instead I've managed to upset you."

Regina huffs slightly in agreement.

"I'm so very sorry, my darling," Maleficent says softly, and her fingers strokes Regina's back gently.

Regina huffs again, but to her horror, the sound comes out way waterier than intended.

"Oh _no_ ," Maleficent exclaims quietly and the bed creaks as she lies down. A moment later she's pulling Regina closer. "Please don't cry, my darling."

"I'm _not_ crying," Regina foolishly denies, but her voice is thick when she continues: "It's just... You have been rejecting me for two weeks, and I miss... my wife." Her voice breaks.

"I'm a damned fool," Maleficent says plainly as she pulls Regina even closer. "I should have realized that I wasn't helping you."

"That would have been good," Regina mumbles.

"I am so, _so_ sorry for pushing you out, sweetheart. That really wasn't my intention, but now I see..." Maleficent sighs gravely as she strokes Regina's hair. "I was so focused on trying to make things comfortable for you that I managed to forget you in the process. And as for the children..."

Regina sniffles quietly. Fuck pregnancy hormones and the way they're screwing with her.

"They're my children too," she mutters and curses herself for sounding so bloody weak.

"Of _course_ they are!" Maleficent says firmly. "And I'll make sure to remember that in the future."

Regina clears her throat. "I know we had a scare with the pre-eclampsia, and I _know_ you were just trying to help, I _do_ know that, but you've basically been a single mom for two weeks and I miss you and I miss the children..." she trails off and bites her lip in an attempt to stifle those ridiculous sniffles.

"Oh, darling," Maleficent says. "I am so, _so_ sorry about this. I really, truly am."

"I know," Regina mutters. Her voice comes out muffled because of the way her head is buried in Maleficent's neck.

Maleficent scratches lightly up and down her back and then draws big circles with her fingers.

"That feels nice," Regina mumbles.

"Will you forgive me for acting as your nurse instead of your wife?"

"Only if I can have my wife back," Regina murmurs. "I miss her."

Maleficent promptly puts a finger under her chin, and finally, _finally_ , she's kissing Regina. _Really_ kissing her. Not just a peck. An "arms around her"-kiss. And then she's shifting them, so Regina is straddling her lap instead.

That makes things so much easier. The belly isn't as much in the way as it was a second ago. Regina wraps her arms around Maleficent's neck and returns the kiss with all her might. God, she has missed this _so_ much.

Maleficent's hands disappears from her hair, but before Regina can ask why, the blonde is sliding down the straps on Regina's nightgown.

"Maleficent," Regina mutters. "We don't have to... Tonight. You've been working so hard for two weeks. You need to..." she can't help but laugh at how ridiculous it is. "Rest."

Maleficent flashes her a little, embarrassed smile. "Thank you for your concern, my love. But I'm absolutely fine. Better than fine." she starts sliding Regina's nightgown up, so it bunches around her waist.

"Are you doing this to make me feel better?" Regina inquires.

"No," Maleficent says firmly. "I'm doing this because I want you."

"You do?" Regina asks, and her voice drops to a whisper.

Maleficent's face twists. "God, I really messed up. Yes, I want you, my darling. I always want you. So. _Fucking_. Much. _Always_. Do you hear me?"

Regina nods and smiles down at Maleficent.

"Can I take this off now?" Maleficent asks gently and toys with the straps on Regina's nightgown.

Regina nods again. "Yes."

Maleficent promptly lifts the nightgown and pulls it over her head. Then she inhales sharply.

"Yeah, things have grown a bit," Regina says and shrugs slightly as she glances down at her breasts.

"Yes, so I see," Maleficent smirks as she cups one of Regina's swelling breasts.

It's Regina's turn to inhale sharply, and she wraps her arms around Mal's neck and kisses her again. Fiercely and a bit desperate, but that doesn't matter. The way Maleficent is returning the kiss is just as desperate.

And the way her hand travels down and wiggles into Regina's panties is absolutely jaw-dropping. Regina instantly forgets how frustrated she's been these past two weeks. Her head lolls back and she moans deeply.

They're back on track. They're finally back on track.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	94. Week 30

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 30**

Their bed wasn't occupied by little dragons when they went to bed last night.

Regina is certain of that. Maleficent was the only dragon present in the bedroom last night. But on this morning, their bed is invaded by little dragons. Amelia is cuddled into her side. Emerald is hawking her pillow, and Jonathan is cocooned in Maleficent's arms.

Regina blinks. This is a bit unusual. Sometimes, one of the children comes into the bedroom, but never all of them at once. _What's going on here_?

She doesn't get long to ponder about it. The way Amelia is lying, is intensifying the pressure on Regina's bladder, and the brunette groans when she realizes that she has to go to the bathroom. Again. She was in the bathroom _three_ times last night.

 _Taking permanent refugee in the bathroom would be easier at this state_ , Regina thinks to herself as she flicks her wrist and transports herself into the bathroom. It's easier than waddling. And had she chosen to waddle, she might not have made it in there in time.

When she gets back from the bathroom, Maleficent is partially awake and grappling blindly after Regina.

"I'm right here," Regina says as she gives her wife's arm a light pat and then slips into bed again.

"Mmm, where did you run off to?" Maleficent asks sleepily and rubs her eyes.

"I had to go to the bathroom. Urgently." Regina answers a bit stiffly. "But I can assure you, I didn't _run_."

Maleficent's sleepy, bubbly laughter fills the bedroom, and once she's done laughing she asks: "why is our bed full of children?"

"I haven't got the slightest," Regina says with a light shrug. "I was hoping _you_ knew."

"I have no idea," Maleficent assures her.

Regina frowns softly. "So you didn't bring them in here?"

"No."

"Hmm. Interesting," Regina muses as she tries to peel her sleeping daughter away from her pillow.

Maleficent snickers quietly.

"She's stealing my pillow," Regina murmurs as she gives Emerald a soft nudge.

That results in Emerald, still fast asleep, crawls away from the pillow and snuggles into Regina instead.

"And now she's squashing my belly," Regina observes.

"Do you want me to move her, my darling?" Maleficent inquires with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"No, leave her be," Regina whispers. "She looks so peaceful."

All of their children do, really. Jonathan is currently sucking his thumb, and Amelia's dark hair is spread out like a halo.

Regina chuckles. Normally, their children doesn't creep into their bed like this, but she could definitely get used to these kind of mornings. It's very nice.

"We should have more mornings like these," she tells Maleficent.

"I agree. Unfortunately we have a doctor's appointment in two hours." Maleficent says.

"We _do_?" Regina says ruefully. "Damn it. Maybe we should cancel and stay in bed instead."

"I don't think missing our doctor's appointment would be wise, my love," Maleficent yawns. "But this _is_ very nice."

"Do you think they'd do this every morning if I asked them to?" Regina snickers.

"Probably. But not _every_ morning," Maleficent chuckles. "I happen to value the kind of early mornings you and I sometimes have..."

"I value those too," Regina says warmly. Her little emotional outburst last week sat the record straight, and she and Maleficent have been back on track ever since.

"Mama," Emerald mutters in her sleep and snuggles into Regina again.

Regina's heart completely melts at that, and she finds herself shockingly close to getting emotional.

Maybe they _should_ cancel the doctor's appointment and stay in bed all day.

Her stomach growls.

 _Or maybe not._

Maleficent snickers. "I do believe you're hungry, my darling."

"Mmm, I want donuts," Regina says spontaneously.

" _Donuts_?" Maleficent repeats and chuckles warmly. Clearly, Regina's sudden urge surprises her.

"Yes. With chocolate frosting," Regina says a bit defiantly. God, she could commit _murder_ for a couple of donuts right now.

"Do you want me to get you some?" Maleficent asks amusedly and indicates that she's ready to flick her wrist.

"No," Regina says and shakes her head. "Have you forgot the rules? There's no..."

"Eating in the bedroom," Maleficent finishes the sentence. "I know. I just thought we could bend the rules since you're pregnant."

"Being pregnant isn't an excuse to bend the rules." Regina says firmly.

"Can I invite you to Granny's and have donuts later then?" Maleficent asks and grins.

"That you can," Regina nods and flashes her wife a little smile.

"Where's the donuts?" Amelia asks as she lifts her head and looks around. Her nostrils flares as she sniffs, and for the first time, Regina can see that her daughter is half dragon. This unmistakably looks like she's _hunting_.

"That's my girl," Maleficent praises and snickers. She can see the similarity too.

Amelia shoots her mother a confused look, and then she asks again: "where's the donuts?"

"Donuts?" Emerald pipes up as she rubs her tired eyes. "Where?"

"'Onuts!" Jonathan squeals so loud, Regina cringes. Their son is always so alert in the morning.

"There are no donuts, my darlings," Maleficent says patiently. "Your mother was just dreaming out loud."

"I want donuts!" Amelia proclaims. She's wide awake now.

"Yeah. Me too," Regina mutters quietly.

Maleficent laughs shamelessly at her little admission, and then she checks the clock radio on the nightstand. "It breaks my heart to say this, but..."

"We're going to be late," Regina finishes the sentence with a nod. "Alright, lets get up. Come on, girls, Jonathan. Up you to."

Amelia and Emerald quickly hops off the bed, but Jonathan needs a bit of help from Maleficent to get down. It makes Regina wonder how he got up on the bed. Maybe Emerald or Amelia helped him.

"Why don't you guys run along downstairs?" Maleficent suggests. "We'll be there in a moment."

All three little dragons immediately runs down the hall. It sounds more like a horde of elephants. Regina can't help but smile when she hears Amelia instruct Jonathan to hold her hand as they reach the stairs. She has learned that from Regina and Maleficent.

"Do _you_ need help with getting off the bed too, my darling?" Maleficent half-teases and shoots Regina's round stomach a fond look.

"Give me a chance," Regina mutters. She fights valiantly to get up from the bed, but her stomach is in the way, and she can't see her feet, damn it.

"Alright, I might need a hand," she surrenders.

Maleficent laughs as she extends a hand out towards Regina.

"Stop _laughing_ at me," Regina grumbles as she gets on her feet. Actually, _she's_ not doing much. Maleficent is the one pulling and making sure Regina doesn't trip over her own feet. Which easily could happen, since she can't see them at the moment.

"Thank you," Regina says a little defeated and rubs her back. All this extra weight puts pressure on _everything_.

"Anytime. Do you have backpains again?"

"Yes. I'll have to do some yoga later," Regina says, and then they both laugh because any exercise apart from occasional walks is impossible right now.

But hey, on the bright side, she's becoming a real champion when it comes to resting.

Regina glances at the clock radio. Now they're actually in a little bit of a hurry, but she _must_ have a shower before doing anything else. She has been out of bed for ten seconds and she's already warm. Carrying all that extra weight does that.

"Are we gonna have a shower?" Maleficent asks eagerly as Regina finds a fresh set of clothing in their closet.

"We?" Regina asks over her shoulder and chuckles slightly.

"I'm going with you. Obviously." Maleficent says with a nonchalant shrug.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" either Amelia or Emerald calls from downstairs.

"Ah, well here's the thing, I don't think you are," Regina snickers.

"No, apparently not," Maleficent agrees and looks a little sad.

"I'm open for another shower. Later." Regina says conspiratorially.

"Excellent. I'll hold you to that."

"If we both fit in there, that is," Regina adds slightly doubtfully. Seriously, _how_ can her belly just keep expanding and expanding? It's ridiculous.

"Of course we fit," Maleficent brushes her off.

"Alright, well. Don't come crying to me if you end up stuck beside me."

Mal laughs. "I could think of worse situations to be stuck in, darling." And with that she brushes her lips over Regina's forehead and pads downstairs to make breakfast for their hungry little dragons.

Once again, all the little dragons accompany their mothers to the doctors. Mainly because Regina requested it. She would like to kill every last idea that "mama is sick" here and now. The hospital is _not_ just a place you go when something is wrong, and it's certainly not dangerous in any way.

"Regina?" Doctor Whale calls. "Come in."

Regina stands from the chair with some trouble and waddles into doctor Whale's consultation room. Maleficent and the children follows.

Doctor Whale looks like he's suffocating a smile, and Regina can't blame him. The first thing to enter his consultation room, is her belly. She's a walking belly, that's what she is.

"I see you brought the whole family," Doctor Whale smiles. "Hello, little dragons."

"'Ello," Amelia and Emerald says in unison and gives doctor Whale their best Colgate smile.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "'"Ello"? Where did _that_ come from?

Jonathan settles for waving his chubby little hand. He's a bit shy around "strangers".

"Please take a seat," Doctor Whale says and motions to the chair in front of Regina.

"Thank you." Regina says politely, but she's already worried about how the fuck she's gonna come up from that chair again.

Doctor Whale first asks her a series of questions. How's she feeling? Is she very uncomfortable?

Regina answers truthfully that things are starting to get rather heavy.

How about sleep then? Does she get enough sleep?

Regina openly complains about how she can't sleep at night. It's difficult to get comfortable.

Doctor Whale recommends different kinds of teas that should have a "nice and soothing effect".

Regina smiles and nods, but she feels tempted to scoff. _Tea? Seriously? Like I need another reason to having to rush to the bathroom every ten minutes..._

"And are you experiencing many Braxton Hicks?" Doctor Whale asks.

"A few here and there."

"More than a few," Maleficent corrects.

Regina glares at her.

The dragon shrugs. "It's the truth."

"And it's very normal," Doctor Whale assures. "But make sure to switch position or get up and walk when you're experiencing them. That should help."

"Right."

"Any shortness of breath?"

"A bit. But the babies haven't dropped yet."

"No, but they could do in week 33 or 34 already. That should make it easier to breathe again."

"Looking forward to that," Regina quips halfheartedly.

Doctor Whale then makes Amelia and Emerald giggles by saying that the unborn little dragons are the size of zucchini's now. Things get a little serious when he starts talking about pre-term labor, though, but he makes sure to stress out that Regina is far along enough for it not to be a "huge problem", _should_ she go into pre-term labors.

"The babies would be fine," he stresses out.

"Okay. Well, I would prefer to keep them in there for a little bit longer," Regina says.

"So far, so good," Doctor Whale nods. "Shall we see what they're up too?"

"That would be nice," Regina says and looks at Maleficent. "Care to lend me a hand?"

"Always," Mal snickers as she helps Regina up from the chair.

But Regina's sense of humor is beginning to fail. Needing help to stand up every time isn't that funny.

Maleficent is more than helpful, though, and her patience is endless when she helps Regina up on the bed.

And Regina is beginning to feel like she's participating in some super complicated circus number every time she needs help.

"Excellent. Let's see what the little dragons are doing," Doctor Whale says as Regina lifts her cardigan and camisole to reveal her round belly underneath.

Amelia and Emerald looks interested at the screen as Doctor Whale spreads the cold gel over Regina's stomach and starts moving the ultrasound wand around on her now slippery skin.

Jonathan giggles, and Regina has a distinct feeling that her belly button is the source of his amusement. Oh well. As long as he's happy.

"Alright. Here we go," Doctor Whale mutters more to himself than to Regina and Maleficent, and the next moment, Maleficent grins from ear to ear as they hear the steady _ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._

"Is that the babies?" Emerald asks.

"Mmm, it's their heartbeats, baby." Regina says and smiles as she reaches out and ruffles Emerald's blonde hair.

"Wow," Amelia says plainly and grins.

"I agree," Maleficent chuckles as Jonathan tilts his head at the grainy image on the screen. For someone who's nearly three, it's a bit hard to comprehend that the image on the screen are of his siblings. Amelia and Emerald understands it a little better, though not fully. They don't understand _how_ the babies goes from being inside Regina's belly to actually being _here_ , and both Regina and Maleficent has tried to explain it as best as they can, but Regina is wary of the subject. She doesn't want to give away too many gory details.

But the twins have been explained that "it's gonna hurt a little bit" when the babies come.

And that's about as G-rated as it will be.

"Your children are still thriving, Madam Mayor. And wiggling a bit," Doctor Whale says with a small chuckle.

"They've been _wiggling_ so much I wouldn't be surprised if they're upside down by now," Regina answers. Honestly, that's one of her biggest fears right now. That one or both babies should be breeched.

"Well, I can assure you, none of them is upside down," Doctor Whale says. "But they're growing rapidly." He sets the ultrasound wand aside and puts his hands on Regina's belly, showing Regina and Maleficent just _how_ big the babies have gotten since the last time.

Regina swallows something. That is _very_ big.

"Great," she says a bit timidly. Obviously, it's wonderful that her children are gaining weight and growing, but sooner rather than later, they have to be brought into this world, and she can't help but think how most unpleasant that's gonna feel when they're this big.

Maleficent puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes a little. Maybe she already knows what Regina is thinking.

After a bit more listening to the babies' heartbeat and seeing them "wave" on the screen, Regina is given permission to "hop off" the bed again.

Another circus number starring Regina Mills.

Both Regina and Maleficent thanks Doctor Whale, and Regina is fully prepared to leave when Doctor Whale asks her to wait a second. Then he hands her something.

"Compression stockings," he says helpfully when Regina frowns.

"Seriously?" Regina says, and her frowns deepens.

"It helps with the swelling and maintains the blood flow in your legs."

"Right. Thank you." God, this pregnancy is getting more and more glamorous every day.

"Say goodbye to Doctor Whale, girls," Maleficent says.

"Bye," Amelia and Emerald says sweetly as they shake hands with the doctor, and even Jonathan manages a little "bu-bye!"

Maleficent chuckles at that and ruffles Jonathan's hair.

"So, our children are growing," Regina observes when they are back on the street.

"Indeed they are," Mal says warmly and wraps an arm around Regina.

"Rapidly," Regina adds quietly.

"It'll be alright," Maleficent assures gently.

"Ha. Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to push them out."

"Push what out?" Emerald asks curiously.

"Nothing, baby."

"Who wants donuts?" Maleficent asks to change the subject.

"Me," Regina says quietly.

That elicits a snicker from Maleficent. "Well, you certainly deserve one, my darling. No one is working as hard as you are right now."

"DONUTS!" Amelia squeals excitedly.

"Mia don't shout in the street, please," Regina admonishes.

"Sorry."

They head into Granny's Diner, Amelia and Emerald rushes ahead and Regina abandons all thought of scolding them for it. She simply don't have the energy for it.

They've barely ordered donuts before they are "ambushed" by Snow White and Zelena.

"How did it go at the doctors?" the pixie haired woman asks as she sits down without any further ado.

"Well, I'm not gonna make it to forty weeks, that's for sure," Regina says. "So if you still insists on having that silly baby shower..."

"I do."

"Then I suggest you throw it pretty soon," Regina continues. "Because I will probably pop before week 37..."

"There's no way of saying," Maleficent interrupts. "You might make it to week forty."

Regina scoffs. "I seriously doubt that, my love."

"You never know."

Regina mock shudders. "Imagine how big they'll be at week forty."

Maleficent grimaces slightly.

"Exactly." Regina nods.

"Still planning on home delivery?" Zelena asks and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, of course," Regina nods and catches herself sniffing like Amelia did this morning. Mmm. Coffee. She misses coffee _so_ much. And wine. She misses wine too.

"You should have picked me as your midwife," Zelena says.

Regina rolls her eyes at the week long discussion her sister keeps bringing up again and again. "For the last time, Zelena. You've never actually _been_ a midwife."

Zelena shrugs. "I know enough of the procedure..."

"I'm sure you do," Regina interrupts, "but there are certain sisterly experiences I'd rather be without, thank you very much."

Zelena huffs slightly.

"Don't argue," Maleficent warns. "You're supposed to take it easy, my darling."

"For someone who is as pregnant as I am right now, I think I'm being remarkably calm," Regina quips and breathes a genuine sign of relief when she sees her salvation arrive in the shape of donuts.

" _Donuts_!" Emerald bellows and bounces a little in her seat.

"Donuts," Regina agrees. Her voice is calmer, but she's definitely just as excited at the prospect of getting donuts as Emerald are.

As soon as the plate of donuts are placed on the table, Amelia, Emerald and Jonathan all reaches for them like the hungry little dragons they are.

"Let mommy have one first," Maleficent admonishes. "She's hungrier than you."

"Should I be offended by that?" Regina mumbles as she reaches for the donuts and takes one.

"No, darling. Just stating the obvious."

"Shame on you," Regina says vaguely and takes a bite of the donut. It tastes so good she actually have to suppress a teeny tiny moan. That's what this has come to. She's getting excited over _food_ , and for the first time since marrying Maleficent, food ranks higher than sex.

Maleficent glances at Regina's pink cheeks and raises an eyebrow.

Regina has her mouth full of donut and settles for a shrug, hoping that Maleficent will write her pink cheeks of as "pregnancy glow" or something like that.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	95. Week 31

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 31**

The baby shower actually isn't that horrible. It takes place at Granny's, and the Diner has been "prepped" appropriately for the occasion, and it's for "adults only". The little dragons are currently being babysat by Lily and Mulan.

There's delicious snacks and plenty of cake, rich on sugar.

Snow has really made an effort, and Regina is showered with gifts for "the little ones".

The baby shower is nice.

So, why is it that Regina's temper keeps bubbling in that threatening manner? The one that suggests that she wants to kill every last guest present.

Obviously, she's not gonna kill _anybody_ , but good god it's hard to smile and pretend when all she wants is to curl up and sleep for a few hours.

She's very, very tired of being pregnant. _Very, very tired._

But she has been good. She has endured all of it. Every single "game" Snow White had coerced her into participating in, including "Don't Say Baby", a game that included putting clothing pins on whoever says "baby", and "guess Mommy's measurement", a game that included guessing how large Regina's stomach was.

Maleficent had "lost" the "Don't Say Baby"-game, and Regina felt as though she had lost the "Guess Mommy's Measurement"-game.

None of her family members had succeeded in guessing the right measurement of Regina's stomach, all of them had guessed it to be a lot smaller than it actually was, and Regina had refused to reveal the correct measurement.

Maleficent had backed her up on that one. Maybe she could see that Regina was getting upset.

Then there had been a competion. Snow had "forced" them into teams and had given each team a baby doll and a diaper. The team that first had succeeded in putting the diaper on correctly, won.

Hook and Charming lost that game spectacularly.

Another game had followed. "Guess the Nursery Rhyme". Each of them had been given a snippet of a well-known nursery rhyme, and then they were supposed to guess the rest of them by themselves.

Maleficent had lost that one. She wasn't that well-versed in this world's nursery rhymes.

Regina had refused any "diaper games". Even though Snow had claimed it to be "funny", Regina had blankly refused to participate in "something so disgusting".

But the "Who Knows Mommy Best"-game was actually quite amusing. Maleficent had been forbidden to participate in that game, she wasn't completely satisfied with that, but found it to be hysterically funny when Emma won that game instead of Snow.

Another "funny" game was the "My Water Broke"-game. Which included Snow giving each member of the family a frozen baby doll. Everyone kept a close eye on their "ice block baby", and the owner of the first doll to "melt" got up and said, "my water broke!" whilst showing their newborn "child".

Lily found that game to be hysterical. And her "water" broke first.

Regina smiles and tries to take it all in strides, but _god_ , her back hurts. And so does her feet. She just wants to sleep. And the babies are squeezing her bladder. Again.

So, after opening another present (two dragon shaped pacifiers), Regina excuses herself to the bathroom.

"My water broke," she proclaims sardonically.

" _Beg your pardon_?!" Maleficent says loudly as she looks up.

"That was a joke."

"Oh. That wasn't funny," Maleficent scowls.

"Yes, it was," Regina says as she heads into the bathroom.

After doing her business in the bathroom, she sighs a little and smoothens a hand over the grey fabric stretching out over her round belly. How she's still walking around, is a mystery.

And why she's indulging Snow in playing silly games is an even bigger mystery.

Seriously, when did she get this soft? Why is she suddenly just smiling and agreeing whenever Snow wants to do something?

But some of the games has been funny, she'll admit that.

If only she wasn't so damn tired.

She'll need to lie down soon, she can feel it. Her back is starting to protest.

Regina winces when her belly tightens. And now she's having another one of those damned Braxton hicks. That _hurts_. Regina grinds her teeth as she reaches inside her purse and finds her lipstick. She tries to ignore the pain as she applies more lipstick. This one seems to last longer than the other ones, but that's fine. That neat little pregnancy app has told her that the Braxton hicks can last up to two minutes. It's all good.

She has just finished applying more lipstick and is in the process of freshening up her mascara, when the door to the bathroom swings open rather abruptly, and Maleficent steps inside.

"You know, that's the kind of things that could make someone poke themselves in the eye by accident," Regina scolds lightly as she briefly looks at Maleficent in the bathroom mirror.

"I'm sorry," Maleficent says sheepishly. "I just wanted to see if everything were okay."

"You don't think I'm capable of going to the bathroom alone anymore?" Regina teases.

Maleficent shrugs and goes along on the joke. "I had to make sure your water hadn't broken yet."

"Not yet," Regina chuckles. "But any day now."

"Let's hope not," Maleficent says firmly. "It's still a bit too soon."

"Mmm." Regina sets the mascara back in her purse and scrunches up her hair.

"Are you ready to return to the party, darling? Zelena is serving a cake now. Or, her idea of a cake, at least."

"Is it green?" Regina chuckles.

"It sure is," Maleficent confirms.

"Right. Why don't you go back and save me a piece then? I won't be a moment."

But Maleficent stays put. And her head is tilted slightly when she asks: "is everything okay?"

"Braxton hicks," Regina groans. "This one is taking a bit longer."

Maleficent immediately opens her mouth, but Regina quickly beats her to it:

"Up to two minutes," she reminds her over concerned wife. "Nothing to worry about. Just a bit of mild discomfort."

Mild discomfort. Ha. That's definitely sugarcoating it, but she'll get plenty of time to moan about being in pain later on. There's no reason to start already.

"Come here," Maleficent says sweetly and grabs Regina's elbow as she turns her around.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks with a little half chuckle as she steps into Maleficent's arms.

"You're in pain. So I'm distracting you," Maleficent says plainly as she circles Regina's shoulders with her fingertips.

"I don't think I ever said anything about being in pain," Regina points out.

"No, but I know you well enough to know when you're lying," Maleficent snickers. "And right now, you _are_."

"Only a little bit," Regina defends vaguely as she rests her forehead on the top of Mal's shoulder. "Do you think if the rest of our family would be outraged I transported us home right now?"

"Possibly," Maleficent chuckles. "Do you want to leave, my darling?"

"Mmm. My back and feet are getting tired. And I suspect that Granny is filling our children with sugar as we speak."

"So, you want to save our children from the old wolf?" Maleficent jokes.

"And save my feet from being miserable. But Zelena will probably be cranky if we leave before tasting her green cake."

"Yes, probably."

Regina sighs again. The false labor pain is long gone, but she doesn't need to tell Maleficent that yet. This is nice.

"But if you want to go home, we can easily leave right now," Maleficent says. "Nobody would bat an eye if we left the cake eating to the rest of the family."

"No, but they would think I'm _tired_ ," Regina says and grimaces.

"Which you are entitled to be."

Regina shakes her head. "Snow would be disappointed if we left now."

"We're not doing this to please Snow White."

Regina laughs. "We kind of are, though. Why do I keep indulging her?"

"I can't think of any reason," Maleficent jokes.

"Me neither. I must be insane," Regina says as she reaches back and rubs her back lightly.

Maleficent laughs and leans forward slightly to capture Regina's lips in a sweet kiss.

 _Oh._ Regina willingly returns the gesture and moves her hands from her back to Maleficent's shoulders instead.

Maleficent probably hadn't intended it to be more than just an innocent kiss, but Regina's enthusiasm is probably rubbing off, for she wraps her arms around Regina and pulls her as close as Regina's massive belly allows.

Which isn't close enough. That belly is more or less constantly in the way, and Regina chuckles into the kiss. Body contact is getting somewhat impossible.

This is nice. Despite this being Granny's bathroom, Regina doesn't mind this one bit. They should kiss in public restrooms more often.

Or maybe they shouldn't. The door is opened for the second time, and they're interrupted when Emma says: "Oh. Right. Should have known."

Regina almost groans at the interruption. This was _nice_ damn it. She and Maleficent pulls away, and Maleficent turns to look at Emma, and then drawls: "Something the matter, Savior?"

"Zelena is cutting the cake," Emma grins. "And she asked me to make sure that there wasn't a delivery happening in the bathroom."

"Hardly," Regina scoffs. "It's too early for that."

Emma grins. "A little word of advice: a public bathroom isn't the best place to have a full on makeout session."

"Ex _cuse_ me," Regina huffs. "We were doing nothing of the sort, _miss_ Swan."

"Unfortunately," Maleficent interjects. "I wouldn't have minded..."

"Shut up," Regina says darkly.

"Rude." Maleficent says plainly.

Emma chuckles. "If you're done arguing or kissing or whatever the hell you're doing..."

"We're coming," Regina assures.

"Great. Might wanna re-apply that lipstick, Madam Mayor," Emma smirks as she leaves the bathroom.

Regina mutters under her breath as she finds her lipstick in her purse again. They should have transported home.

"So, are you ready to go out and have some green cake, my darling?" Maleficent chuckles.

"In a moment," Regina says and then she carefully re-applies her lipstick.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Maleficent says sweetly.

"I'm swollen and puffy and grumpy and I want to go home," Regina says plainly.

Maleficent chuckles. "At least the games are over, my love."

"Thank god. I don't think I could have endured another game," Regina says dully.

Maleficent laughs again. "Surely, you can endure a piece of cake, right?"

"I suppose I can."

Maleficent is still snickering as they leave the too-public-for-affection-bathroom.

Zelena's cake is definitely not bad. The green frosting is perhaps a tad over done, but the cake is still delicious, and Regina ends up having not one but two pieces of it.

Zelena is entirely too triumphant about that, and Regina sets the record straight by reminding that she's pregnant and "will eat whatever she can get".

Maleficent and Killian are amused by that.

After toasting to the "new baby dragons", Regina only lies a little bit as she announces as she and Mal will be leaving now. She actually uses the "I need to rest"-excuse, and Maleficent is amused by _that_ too.

Their family is very understanding, and Regina thanks Snow for a lovely baby shower and surprises both of them by giving Snow a quick but tight hug.

Afterwards, she's wondering what the hell prompted her to do _that_.

"Well, you certainly made her evening," Maleficent chuckles as they walk down Main Street. "She looked like she had just won the lottery."

"It won't happen again," Regina mutters. Seriously, she was damn nearly suffocated by Snow's perfume.

"You liked the baby shower," Maleficent sweetly teases.

"It went surprisingly well," Regina acknowledges.

"Nobody will crave anything else from you now," Maleficent assures, still grinning.

"No, I just need to give birth to two, big children," Regina points out and mock shudders.

"Right." Maleficent frowns slightly.

"I was joking." Regina assures.

"I'm still up for those Lamaze classes," Maleficent says. "Maybe it would be a good idea."

"I already know how to breathe," Regina dismisses and shakes her head. "I've done this once before."

"I know, but never the less. It might still be a good idea."

Regina huffs. "Says the woman who blankly refused to attend _any_ Lamaze classes when she was pregnant..."

"That's different," Maleficent says firmly.

"I fail to see how."

"You are carrying twins. I wasn't."

"That's _your_ fault," Regina says testily. "It's _your_ magic that keeps giving me twins instead of just _one_ baby."

"You act as if I _planned_ to give you two babies instead of one," Maleficent huffs.

"Your magic is screwed up."

"It's _not_."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it is _not_."

"It _is_."

"It isn't," Maleficent says and then laughs wholeheartedly as she wraps an arm around Regina's shoulder. "Oh, darling, I do so _love_ our arguments."

Regina snickers. "I suppose our arguments are rather nice. Almost as good as what we did in the bathroom."

"Oh?" Maleficent is interested now. "Liked that, didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

"Then perhaps you'd be open to more of the sorts when we get home?"

"Perhaps."

And they actually _do_ end up in a similar situation when they get home. The only two exceptions are, that they're _not_ in a public bathroom. And they're not standing either. They're lying on the bed. Fully dressed. Well, Regina _did_ trade her grey dress and stockings for a pair of rather unfashionable sweatpants and a pajama shirt, but they're still dressed.

They'll have to settle for "just kissing" for right now. Maleficent soon has to head out and pick up Amelia and Emerald and Jonathan. Starting something they can't finish would be a _pity_.

"But this is nice too," Maleficent chuckles as they come up for air.

"Mmm," Regina hums. She actually wouldn't have minded "taking things a step further". She's half-way in the mood already, and she's almost prepared to live with the fact that she'll get Braxton Hicks afterwards.

The false labor pains are messing with her sex life. Unfortunately.

"I should help you rest more often," Maleficent says and bares her teeth in a grin.

"You should," Regina says and grins back at her wife.

"Phoenix and Matilda agrees with me," Maleficent says as she touches the spot on Regina's belly where the babies just kicked.

"That _hurt_ ," Regina mock-complains.

"Shall I kiss it better, my darling?" Maleficent teases.

"I'm not sure that's such a good id..."

Maleficent quickly lifts her pajama shirt and kisses her exposed belly once, just below her out sticking belly button. "There."

"Right," Regina says a bit strangled. "That helped."

"Did it? You're squirming."

"Yes, because you just _teased_ me."

"Oh." Maleficent frowns slightly. "Will you believe me if I say that I was just trying to help?"

"No," Regina laughs.

Maleficent gives her cheek a soft caress. "Perhaps later, when the children are asleep..." she murmurs.

Regina laughs asleep. " _I'll_ be asleep too by then. And I think you will too. Today was a long day."

"Maybe if we rested now?" Maleficent suggests.

"I'll get Braxton hicks afterwards," Regina says, and this time the complain is quite genuine. "It'll barely be enjoyable before it starts to hurt."

"Then I shall _command_ the Braxton hicks to go away," Maleficent says as she pulls the pajama shirt down to cover Regina's belly again.

"I don't think Braxton hicks obeys commands. Mistress."

Maleficent turns her head. "Mistress?" she echoes and raises an eyebrow. "Now _that's_ been a while."

"It's been too long," Regina says darkly. Giving up that aspect of their relationship had been harder than expected.

"You miss it?"

"Yes," Regina says without a lick of shame.

"You miss being bossed around by me?" Maleficent teases.

"Mmm. I do."

Maleficent laughs. "Once you're not pregnant anymore..."

"Once I'm not pregnant anymore, sex will be the _last_ thing on my mind."

"Yes. For a while," Maleficent acknowledges. "But it'll come back again. And when it does, I'll take you out to the cabin and _boss you around_."

Regina chuckles. "That sounds nice. A shame we can't do that now."

"It'll have to wait," Mal says as she touches Regina's belly tenderly.

Regina stretches her neck slightly to look at the clock radio. "You know, we can get exactly... Twenty minutes of sleep before you have to pick up the children."

Maleficent immediately pulls Regina closer and drops a light kiss on the side of her neck. "Then I suggest we make the most of those twenty minutes. God knows how awake Jonathan decides to be tonight."

"If Lily and Mulan dosed him up on sugar, then I reckon we won't get much sleep," Regina murmurs and closes her eyes.

"You will," Maleficent says firmly. "I'll handle Jonathan. You just sleep, my darling."

"I don't mind taking him at night. You know that."

" _I_ mind," Maleficent teases. "God forbid that my pregnant wife should be anything but asleep at night."

"Always so valiant," Regina yawns.

"I try my best."

Regina curls up in Mal's arms. Well, as much as she _can_ curl up with her big belly constantly being in the way. Their chest-to-back position prevents her from looking at her wife, but she can feel Maleficent's hot breath on the back of her neck. Her breathing is gradually becoming slower. The Dragon is falling asleep. So is Regina.

"Mmm, have I told you that I love you lately?" Regina mumbles sleepily.

"Are you talking in your sleep?" Maleficent teases. "Or was that a genuine statement?"

"That was a very genuine statement," Regina murmurs.

Maleficent squeezes her a bit tighter. "I love you too."

"You better."

A moment later, both of them are asleep.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	96. Everything She Wanted Week 34

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 34**

"Hey! You haven't popped yet," Emma grins as Regina comes through the door and apologies for being late.

"No, but any day now," Regina replies jokingly as she discards of her coat and then shakes her head slightly. God, she's _huge_.

But at least she has regained the ability to breathe. The babies have finally dropped. That means her lungs doesn't feel crowded. But it also means that she has to go to the bathroom ten times more often than before.

Regina is torn. On the one hand she wants to keep these babies in here for as long as possible. Making it past week 37 would be amazing, but on the other hand, she's selfishly tired of being pregnant. She wants to meet the babies.

And she wants to be able to sit down for more than twenty minutes before having to go to the bathroom. That would be great.

"We had expected Maleficent to fill in for you," Snow says and smiles a little. "We weren't sure that..."

Maleficent is at home with the children. I decided to go to the meeting myself instead," Regina says and scrunches up her hair a bit. It's a bit windy outside today-

"Well, god forbid the Mayor should miss out on the monthly town hall meeting," Zelena jokes.

"Exactly," Regina deadpans. "We can't have that. And I have a distinct feeling that Maleficent leaves out a lot when she tells me how the meeting went."

"Then I think we should get started," Snow says. "Everyone else is waiting in the meeting hall."

"In that case, let the meeting commence," Regina says with false authorization.

The big question is, does she need to go to the bathroom before they start? Hmm. Tricky. _Should I? Maybe I ought to? Wouldn't it be for the best?_

No, she decides. She'll wait. Snow will do the talking for the most of it, and it'll probably be "healthy" for her to be interrupted while talking.

They walk into the meeting hall where everyone else is waiting, and Regina encounters her next problem.

Attending the monthly town hall meeting involves sitting down. In a chair. Regina measures said chair with her eyes. Damn it. There's no way she can get into _that_. It's too low. Even if she tries, she can't possibly get into that. And trying would only be humiliating. It would mean asking for help. From someone that isn't her wife. No. She can't do that.

So to spare herself the humiliation, Regina lifts her hand and aims it at the chair. The chair instantly creaks as it starts growing taller and taller. Once it's tall enough for her to get into without any disasters happening, Regina lowers her hand again.

 _There. That's better_. At least she doesn't have to struggle to sit down now.

"Neat trick," Zelena comments with a grin.

"Necessary trick, I'm afraid," Regina corrects a bit gloomily as she sits down in the magically taller chair. It's not exactly comfortable. She should have brought a pillow. Or two. Or maybe she should just have let Mal fill out for her.

She's already doubting whether this decision was a wise one. She's on maternity leave. She shouldn't be working. And attending this meeting is definitely "working".

"Shall we get started? Is everyone seated?" Snow asks and claps her hands.

"Everyone is seated," Regina confirms and opens the button in her blazer. She shouldn't have worn a blazer today. Everything feels constricting.

"And is everyone comfortable?" Snow continues and grins a little.

"I'm fairly certain I've never been more uncomfortable in my life, but I'm here and ready to attend the meeting," Regina half-jokes. She _is_ very uncomfortable these days. The babies are constantly pressing on her bladder. She feels out of breath. Her feet and ankles are swollen. She can't sleep at night, the babies are constantly kicking, and sometimes it hurt enough to make her eyes water. And then there's the Braxton hicks. Those are getting more and more frequent. One night she was on the brink of waking Maleficent because she thought she had gone into labor, but it had "just" been Braxton hicks.

Pregnancy is a magical experience, no doubt about that, but the glamour is beginning to wear off.

"Right. Let's begin then..."

Regina zones out a bit as Snow White starts the meeting and begins walking them through everything. Storybrooke apparently needs new mailboxes, and Aurora has gotten idea that she wants to start her own business. A bakery. She just needs the Mayor's approval to go ahead with her plans.

Regina leans back a little and the chair creaks dangerously. She dearly hopes it won't follow her old kitchen table's example and collapse underneath her. Now _that_ would be embarrassing. And probably rather bad for the babies at this rate.

Her stomach twitches. Is that another kick? Or more Braxton hicks perhaps? Nope. That's one of the babies having the hiccups. That always does feels strange, the way her belly twitches. And she can even _see_ it. Maleficent finds it to be highly amusing, but the joke is wearing thin when it keeps happening at night where Regina is trying to _sleep_.

Regina rubs her belly slightly and hopes that will be enough to make either Phoenix or Matilda stop hiccupping, but no, it doesn't help one bit. The hiccupping continues, and her stomach keeps twitching again and again.

She'll have to endure that as Granny voices her concern over Aurora's bakery plans. She's afraid it'll make her business go downhill. Regina listens patiently and says that a bakery will be good for the town, and she's confident that it won't mean anything for Granny's Diner.

Granny complains that Tony's already is "taking" her customers, she doesn't need more competition, thank you very much.

Aurora glares at Granny, and Granny glares back.

Snow quickly starts talking again to prevent any possible arguments between the princess and the old wolf.

Regina actually finds it to be pretty amusing, and judging by the look Emma sends her, she's of the same opinion.

Drama in Storybrooke. That's a rarity these days.

"I'm sure there's room for everyone," Regina cuts in. "I don't see what harm a bakery should do."

Aurora beams at that, but Granny seems dissatisfied. Regina hopes this won't affect her future meals.

The meeting continues on to less dangerous subjects, and as peace returns, Regina suddenly finds it immensely hard to stay awake.

God, she's tired. She barely got any sleep last night. And she supposes that this chair maybe _is_ rather comfortable, coming to think of it. One could sink into it. One could lean back and maybe just...

Regina is brought back to reality by a half-hard whap to her arm. She blinks confused and immediately straightens her posture.

"Careful, little sis," Zelena whispers. "I don't think it would look too good if our Mayor fell asleep during the meeting."

"You're right, it wouldn't," Regina whispers back and rubs her arm slightly. "Thank you."

"What are sisters for," Zelena chuckles quietly.

"Indeed."

Regina does her utmost to stay awake during the rest of the meeting. It really _wouldn't_ look good if the Mayor fell asleep in her chair. However tired she may be. and however comfortable the chair may be. Pillow or not.

She's relieved when Snow finally wrap up this month's meeting. That took longer than expected. Next time she'll end Maleficent instead. Like she should have done this time too.

"Bye, Regina," Snow calls.

"Goodbye, dear."

"Maybe you should take a nap when you get home," Zelena murmurs helpfully.

"Yes, maybe I should," Regina says gravely.

Zelena snickers. "Sleep well, little sis."

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Give my best to Maleficent," Snow says, completely overhearing the conversation between the two sisters.

"I will." Next time, Maleficent will be the one attending this unnecessary meeting.

Regina heads home, and she has barely discarded of her coat before she's invaded by little dragons all claiming her attention.

"Mama!" Amelia cries and tugs at her skirt.

"Hello, sweetheart. Please don't tug at Mama's skirt."

Amelia pouts, but never the less releases Regina's skirt.

"There's a good girl," Regina says softly and drops a light kiss on Amelia's hair.

"Come and watch the movie with us, Mama!" Emerald says and tugs at Regina's hand.

"What are you guys watching?" _please don't let it be Snow White & The Seven Dwarves again_.

"Cinderella!" Amelia proclaims and grins from ear to ear.

"Oh, I see." So it isn't Snow White & The Seven Dwarves. That's good. And even better, Regina hasn't been directly involved in something bad happening to Cinderella.

Wait. The Evil Queen did something to Cinderella during her charade in Storybrooke. Damn it. So she _has_ been involved in something bad happening to Cinderella. Or, at least a _part_ of her has. Damn it.

Damn it. The children should have watched "Dumbo" instead. Regina's evil schemes never included flying baby elephants.

Regina suffocates a sigh. Why can't her children love "My Little Pony"-movies instead? Why does it _have_ to be Disney?

"Come and watch the movie with us, Mama," Amelia insists and bats her eyelashes at Regina.

And how is Regina supposed to fight against _that_?

"Alright, I'm coming. Just let me get my shoes off."

The children scurries back into the living room to the waiting movie, and Regina slips her shoes off, grimaces as she wiggles her feet slightly and then follows the little ones into the living room.

Cinderella is dancing with her Prince, and the children are completely enthralled with the movie, but Maleficent looks up when Regina comes in. "My darling."

"Hey," Regina greets as she walks over to the couch. She can't wait to sit down. Her feet aches, and she might be limping a little.

"How was the meeting?"

"Well, Granny and Aurora almost got into a fist fight," Regina jokes as she sits down and wiggles her feet again. "Granny wasn't a fan of Aurora's bakery plan."

Maleficent chuckles. "I would like to have seen _that_."

"I'm sure you would. But it _was_ pretty entertaining, I'll give you that."

"Apart from that, how was the meeting?"

"Pretty straightforward. I almost fell asleep. And I mean that quite literally."

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Mmm, quite," Regina confirms and grins as Jonathan snuggles into her side. "Zelena had to whap my arm. That how close I came to falling asleep."

"You should have let me fill out for you instead."

"I should. And I'll do that the next time," Regina vows.

"You'll probably be too big to leave the house by the next meeting anyway."

"Exactly. If I make it that far."

"Of course you will. We agreed on week 37," Maleficent jokes.

"I hope I can hold them in until then," Regina laughs. "I hope I won't go _insane_ before week 37."

Maleficent chuckles.

Regina suffocates a groan as she leans back in the couch. "God, why does it feel like I've been pregnant for two years?"

"Two and half," Maleficent jokes. "Give me your foot."

"My foot?"

"Mmm. You keep wriggling your right foot. It hurts. Now give it to me."

Regina chuckles lightly as she stretches her foot into Maleficent's lap. "One foot, coming up."

"Thank you." Maleficent clicks her tongue as she starts rubbing Regina's sore foot. "Oh, Regina, your foot is swollen again."

"Is it indeed?" Regina says with feigned surprise. "I had no idea."

"Don't be cheeky," Maleficent warns as she presses down a bit harder on Regina's foot. "I'm afraid I have to forbid you to leave the house while your feet are like this."

"Fine by me."

"In fact I think I have to banish you to the bedroom for quite a while."

Regina chuckles. "Are you _grounding_ me, Dragon? Is that it? Hmm?"

The little dragons are completely enthralled by their movie and doesn't pay attention to anything beside that, but the tone doesn't go unnoticed by Maleficent. She raises an eyebrow.

"Now that's interesting," she says plainly.

Regina snickers. She should like to be a little "nice" to Maleficent later. When the little ones has been put to bed. She has a distinct feeling that she's been neglecting her wife lately, and they really can't have that.

No, she'll make tonight about Maleficent. Regina herself can wait. She has no other choice. Those Braxton hick's contraction is making pleasure... Well, _un_ pleasurable. And that is really something that irritates her. Being robbed of her sex life is ever so frustrating, but there's little to be done about it. She can't lie on her back for a longer period of time anyway, so...

But she _can_ be nice to Maleficent later. And she _will_.

She flashes Maleficent a little smile and reaches forward to put a hand on her thigh. A bit higher than if it had been an innocent touch and nothing more.

Maleficent's eyebrow raises again and she tilts her head slightly. She knows exactly what that touch means.

Regina just maintains a completely innocent look as she turns her attention back to the television screen and Cinderella.

"The children had a long day today," Maleficent says, also with her eyes glued to the screen. "I think they would benefit from an early night."

Regina suffocates a chuckle. "You do, do you?"

"Mmm. I think it would be advisable. We wouldn't want them to be overtired. And I think they're going on a picnic with the rest of the kindergarten tomorrow. It would be a shame if they weren't well-rested for that."

"I think you have a point," Regina nods and somehow, she manages to say it with a straight face.

Maleficent isn't quite as straight faced as her. The Dragon turns to Regina and grins rather shamelessly as she gives Regina's foot another rub.

Regina reaches out and gives her wife's hand a little squeeze. _Later, my dearest. Now please rub my feet._

Maleficent grins again, and Regina shrugs innocently as she pulls Jonathan closer and drops a light kiss on his wild hair. This is nice. All of them cuddled up in the couch. More afternoons like these, please.

The only thing missing is the two new little dragons. Regina puts a hand on her belly.

"Are they kicking?" Maleficent asks immediately.

"No, not right now. Just hiccupping. Again."

"Oh," Maleficent chuckles as she puts her own hand on Regina's stomach.

"Can you feel it?"

"Yes, I can,"

"Feel what?" Emerald asks and turns her attention away from the movie.

"Phoenix or Matilda has the hiccups," Regina tells her daughter with a slight chuckle.

"I wanna feel!" Emerald immediately proclaims and shuffles closer to put a hand on Regina's belly.

Amelia shuffles closer too and does the same. And it doesn't take long before Jonathan catches on and presses his little palm against Regina's swollen belly.

Now Regina is crowded with dragons in every sense of the word, but today she doesn't mind. Today, the extra attention is nice.

 _Speaking of extra attention..._. She looks at Mal. The biggest Dragon is still grinning at her, and Regina grins back, and only feels partially guilty for using tomorrow's picnic as an excuse for sending her children to bed early tonight.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	97. Week 34 part II

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 34 part II**

By some mere miracle, they actually succeeds in putting the kids to bed early.

Regina doesn't quite understand what has come over the little dragons tonight, why are they suddenly so cooperative? Normally, they detest coming to bed early.

But maybe Maleficent was right. Maybe the kids _were_ tired after the long day they had.

Or maybe the sudden urge to go to bed early had something to do with the excitement about tomorrow's picnic. There's that old thing about how sleeping makes time pass quicker.

Either way, Regina is grateful. Now she can give her wife a little "extra attention". It's been too long since she last did that. Time to make up for that.

So they clear the table, clean whatever mess the children left behind, and once that's done, Maleficent comes up behind her and puts her hands on Regina's still-swelling belly.

"Do you want to take a shower, my darling?" the Dragon suggests into her hair.

"Do I smell?" Regina teases lightly and chuckles.

"Definitely not," Maleficent says plainly and sighs over the remarkably bad joke Regina just made. Her arms winds around Regina's waist. Sort of.

"I need longer arms," Maleficent snickers as she tries and fails to make "the ends meet" so to speak.

"Or I need a smaller belly," Regina suggests and suppresses another chuckle.

"Definitely not," Maleficent says again as she spins Regina around. Her hands lands on the brunette's swollen belly again. "Your belly is _perfect_ , my darling. Just let it grow."

"Be careful what you wish for," Regina mock warns. "Imagine what'll happen if I _don't_ pop before week 37. I'll be enormous."

"Yes," Maleficent agrees with a chuckle. "But you'll also be beautiful. You always are."

Regina snickers and slides her hands up to rest them on Mal's shoulders. "Look at you being all mushy. What's the reason?"

"You," Maleficent says sweetly.

Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head a little. What a predicable answer.

"I mean it," Maleficent continues. "You are doing great. The babies are doing great. Everything is going smoothly again. Do I need further reason?"

"No, I suppose you don't," Regina grins. Mal is right. Things _are_ going rather smoothly.

"Come here," Maleficent says plainly and pulls Regina closer with a little more force than she has used in a long time.

Regina snickers when the jerked movement makes her teether on her heels and nearly crash into Maleficent. "Careful," she mockingly admonishes.

"My apologies," Maleficent immediately amends. "Let me be _really_ careful."

Regina is just about to ask what _that_ means, but she doesn't get the chance to before Maleficent rather suddenly sweeps her off her feet and lifts her up.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Regina asks, genuinely surprised when she finds herself in Maleficent's arms.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, my darling?" Maleficent chuckles as she hooks her arm underneath Regina's knees to adjusts the brunette a little better in her arms.

"You are _lifting_ me," Regina says flabbergasted.

"Yes, I do believe I am," Maleficent teases.

"How the hell is that even _possible_?" Regina wonders out loud as she tightens her grip around Mal's neck just a little. Seriously, she's as huge as a house. She can barely lift herself these days.

"I'm a Dragon, darling," Maleficent says proudly. "Lifting you is the easiest thing in the world."

"You..." Regina says, but she doesn't finish the sentence. Instead she shakes her head in pure disbelief. Dragon or not, Maleficent just successfully _lifted_ her 34 weeks pregnant wife. That is really something.

"We have to spare those poor feet of yours, don't we?" Maleficent teases as she effortlessly carries Regina over to the couch and sits down with said woman in her lap.

"This is not the shower," Regina comments. "Or the bedroom for that matter."

"I know, but I simply can't control myself," Maleficent drawls. "Let's stay down here. If we go upstairs, we might wake the children, and..."

"Mmm, that would be unfortunate," Regina purrs and toys with one of Mal's blonde locks.

"It certainly would. Now kiss me," Maleficent all but demands.

"You are getting a bit bossy, Dragon," Regina teases.

"And you _like_ it," Maleficent says plainly, but she still bares her teeth in a grin as her hands slides down to first cup and then squeeze Regina's ass rather firmly.

"Well, look who's in a good mood," Regina teases lightly and doesn't even try and suppress a moan.

"So are you it would seem," Maleficent teases and squeezes Regina's rear again. "You like this, darling?"

"Mmm, I like it a lot," Regina says truthfully. And then she leans in and does what Maleficent requested a second ago. She kisses her.

Maleficent instantly returns the kiss. Her hands never leaves Regina's rear, and Regina almost chuckles into the kiss, because it's a little incredible that there's actually room in their busy schedule for _this_.

For a while they just kiss each other heatedly, and the only sound in the otherwise quiet living room is lips against lips, and Regina's occasional chuckles when Maleficent can't help herself and squeezes a bit.

But as their "kissing session" turns a little more intense, Regina can't help but think that this is gonna be mighty difficult to do on the couch. It's not a very big couch. Regina can't be on top of Maleficent, her baby bump doesn't allow that. And she can't be underneath the Dragon either. Her baby bump doesn't allow _that_.

And so, Regina giggles into the kiss again.

"What?" Maleficent asks as she releases lips with a soft pop and trails her kiss lower, to Regina's neck. "What's so funny, my darling?"

"I don't think we thought this through properly," Regina says, and then she tells her wife about the problematic issues.

Once she's done explaining, Maleficent laughs too. "Well, there's a lovely kitchen table right out there, my darling."

"No way," Regina says firmly. "I'm not gonna make a _second_ kitchen table burst under my weight."

Maleficent laughs again. "We'll think of something when the time comes. For now, let's just..." and then she kisses Regina's neck again.

Regina's head lolls back at that, and she almost forgets her plan. Her plan to unbutton Maleficent's blouse. Yes. That. That was her plan. She pulls herself together and opens the first two buttons in Mal's blouse. That's a start. She had planned to open the rest of them immediately, but it would appear that she can't concentrate.

Maleficent knows exactly what she is doing. She chuckles into Regina's neck, and it makes Regina's skin vibrate in a most _delicious_ way.

"T-this was supposed to be about _you_ ," she argues halfheartedly.

"Why can't it be about both of us?" Maleficent murmurs into her neck.

Regina shakes her head slightly. "I'll get Braxton Hicks. You know that."

"Not fair," Maleficent says and pulls slightly at her skin again.

Regina silently agrees with _that_. But unfortunately, there's little to be done about that. That helpful little pregnancy app on her phone said so. It even encouraged her to "not power through" and "enjoy the foreplay without climax" instead.

So that's exactly what she's gonna do right now. She pulls Maleficent's face up and kisses her again. She opens the rest of the buttons and slides her hands inside Mal's blouse.

Maleficent growls into the kiss again and gives her ass another squeeze again.

Regina almost chuckles at that. _Somebody really liked that_. She gives Mal's breasts a little squeeze again.

Maleficent squeezes back.

And _oh_ , this is almost getting a bit funny. The babies have decided that now would be a good time to wake up and kick.

Regina breaks the kiss to mutter: "Did you feel that?"

"I sure did," Maleficent chuckles as her hands slides up to Regina's belly instead.

Regina whimpers a little.

"What?" Maleficent asks and frowns slightly. "Are they kicking that hard again?"

"No," Regina says halfheartedly and shakes her head. "But I liked where your hands was."

"Oh?" Maleficent says, and now she's really chuckling. "Would you like me to put them back there, my love?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Well in that case..." Maleficent purrs huskily and slides her hands round back and rests them on Regina's ass. "Was _this_ what you wanted, sweetheart?"

"Mmm," Regina says and leans in for another kiss.

"Or was it perhaps _this_?" Maleficent continues. Her palm lifts and then comes back with somewhat of a sting.

Regina's plan about another kiss completely disrupts and she moans instead. Yes, that was _exactly_ what she wanted. Even though she hadn't even said it. A bloody _shame_ orgasm only leads to Braxton hicks.

Maleficent laughs rather shamelessly at her, and then _she_ leans in and takes that kiss herself.

Regina finds herself to be quite resourceful this evening as she quickly slides Mal's blouse down her shoulders, yanks it off and then throws it on the floor.

Maleficent snickers into the kiss, but Regina quickly shuts her up by lowering her hands to the blonde's breasts again. Maleficent is very much done laughing then, and she answers by nipping at Regina's bottom lip. She's _biting_. That's what she's doing.

But Regina doesn't care one bit. Nor does she care about the swollen lip she'll undoubtedly end up with tomorrow. Seriously, _why_ should she care about that when Maleficent is kissing her like _this_?

The only thing in the world that could make her care about things is this. Maleficent breaks the kiss and grins up at her.

"Why are we stopping?" Regina complains and licks her lips. Yep, they're gonna be swollen tomorrow.

"We're not," Maleficent assures. "I just have a suggestion for you, my darling."

"What kind of suggestion?"

Maleficent answers that question by wiggling, holding on to Regina to make sure the movement doesn't accidentally send the brunette onto the floor. Then she lies back on the couch.

"Oh," Regina breathes. Maleficent is lying on the couch now. Completely at Regina's mercy. Which is all very tempting, but...

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Regina asks. "I _am_ pretty heavy."

"You are no..."

Regina interrupts her. "I'm not trying to insult myself. I'm stating a _fact_. I mean, look at me."

"I _am_ looking at you, dearest," Maleficent teases as she reaches up and pushes a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "And you are so beautiful. And not heavy in the slightest."

"Are you sure?" Regina asks again. "I want this to be enjoyable for you. Not painful because you can't breathe but are too polite to actually _tell_ me."

Maleficent chuckles again. "I assure you, you are _not_ heavy, my darling. Now come down here and kiss me again. I'm cold."

Regina chuckles over the bad joke. The Dragon being cold. That's ridiculous. She pushes her hair over one shoulder to get it out the way. Then she adjusts slightly, leans down and finds Mal's lips with her own.

This new position actually works fairly well. Yes, Regina's big belly might be a little bit in the way, but when is it _not_? They make it work, and Regina thoroughly enjoys the way Maleficent's warm fingers wiggles under her blouse to stroke up and down her naked back.

They'll have to change position again soon though. Unfortunately, there are limits when Regina is this pregnant.

But for right now, this is fine. More than fine.

Regina moans when Mal's hand wanders to her front and starts kneading her breasts. Even beneath her, Mal is still trying to get the upper hand. Time to rectify that. Regina slides her own hand down, in between Mal's legs and rubs her shamelessly through her slacks.

The hand on her breast goes limp.

Regina giggles. Balance restored.

"Do you want to come like this?" Regina teases. "Because trust me, dear. I could make you come like this."

"So cocky," Maleficent comments. "I like it." she leans up and kisses Regina again. Her hands wanders up to her hair and tugs slightly.

Regina almost looses focus at that.

Maleficent grins, and then she's clutching Regina's lower back once more as she sits up again and brings them back to their original position.

"Thank you," Regina mutters lowly.

"Straining something would be unfortunate," Maleficent breathes back.

"Mmm, it sure would," Regina drawls as her hands slides down and she unzips Mal's slacks.

Maleficent swallows audible at that, and then she's attacking Regina's neck with kisses again. And bitemarks. Quite a few of those actually.

Regina wiggles a hand inside Maleficent's now unzipped slacks, and she smirks at what she finds. Maleficent is deliciously warm and slippery.

"Well, well," Regina drawls.

"What are you gonna do about that?" Maleficent shoots back and gives Regina's neck another not-too-gentle-bite.

"I don't know," Regina teases as she strokes slowly between Mal's legs. "There are so many options, my dear."

"I suggest you d-decide on one then."

Regina snickers triumphantly. "Did you just stutter?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"I think you _did_. I think you are positively _dying_ for me to make you come. Isn't that right, Dragon?"

"Yes," Maleficent breathes. "That would be correct."

Regina snickers again. "Well in that case..." her fingers slowly presses against Mal's clit through the fabric of her panties.

Maleficent inhales sharply, and it's her turn to throw her head back.

Regina grins. She has the upper hand. She definitely has the upper hand. _Making Maleficent come should be the easiest thing in the world. A little bit of attention and she'll be completel-_

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Both Regina and Maleficent looks up at the unexpected disturbance.

"We'll ignore that, right?" Regina says and looks back at Maleficent.

"Absolutely," Maleficent says plainly and slot their lips together in another heated kiss.

 _Excellent_. Regina returns the kiss with all her might and slides her hands up to cup Maleficent's breasts again.

Maleficent whimpers into her mouth at the loss.

Regina snickers as she breaks the kiss. "Patience, my dearest," she murmurs as she places a light kiss on Mal's jaw.

"No," Maleficent growls, and the word comes out a bit garbled. "You are such a tease!"

"And you are awfully impatient," Regina shoots back and gives Mal's right breast a slight squeeze.

Maleficent whimpers again.

Regina chuckles slightly as she slides one bra strap down Maleficent's shoulder.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Maleficent growls dangerously again.

"Let's not answer it," Regina murmurs.

"It can wait," Maleficent quickly agrees. "It can _definitely_ wait." Her hands comes up and she swiftly unbuttons Regina's blouse and yanks it off of her. Her blue eyes goes a bit darker as she gives Regina's breasts a certain look.

"They'll never go back to normal," Regina says with faux sadness.

"I believe I would be able to live with that," Maleficent drawls as she stretches her neck and plants a light kiss just above Regina's right breast.

"Really?" Regina teases and goes along on the joke.

"Yes. Certainly." Maleficent says huskily. "Why don't we get this off you? I think you're a bit overdressed at the moment, dearest."

"Am I indeed?" Regina chuckles. "Are you sure _you're_ not the one who's overdressed, my love?" she scratches her blunt fingernails against Mal's naked back in the way she knows drives Maleficent _crazy_.

And that's also the case today. Maleficent's hands lands on her ass again, and the dragon growls dangerously again.

"Have anyone ever told you, you're a bit animalistic?" Regina teases.

 _Swat_!

Regina yelps in surprise and stiffens with her fingers still on Mal's back.

"That was an awful joke, my love," Maleficent snickers and rubs the spot on Regina's ass she just smacked. "And _you're_ a fine one to talk. You are the one with the claws at the moment."

Regina snickers lightly and lets her fingers crawl up. She plays a bit with the clasp on Mal's bra. _Maleficent is most definitely overdressed._

"Mom? Regina? Are you guys home?"

Regina and Maleficent stiffens for exactly five seconds when they hear Lily's voice in the hallway. But then both witches comes alive. Wrists are flicked, and clothes magically reappears in the right place. Hair is smoothed out, and by the time Lily steps into the living room, Regina and Maleficent are sitting in the couch in front of the television, like they would any other day.

The only unusual thing is Regina's too-fast beating heart. She'll need a moment to adjust that. _God, that was close_.

"Oh, you guys _are_ home," Lily says. "I knocked but there was no answer. I thought you were out."

"No, no, not at all, dear," Maleficent says. "We just didn't hear you because of the television."

Regina suffocates a chuckle as she smiles and greets Maleficent's daughter. _Nicely dodged_.

"Good thing I have my own key then," Lily grins as she stuffs the key back in her pocket.

"Yes, indeed," Maleficent says.

Lily looks around in the living room. "Where are all my little siblings?"

"They're asleep," Regina says truthfully.

Lily frowns and glances at her watch. "This early? Are they sick?"

"No, no, not at all. Just tired."

"Oh. Well, I actually came to invite you a party Mulan and I are hosting."

"A party?" Maleficent asks and looks quite intrigued.

"Yep," Lily grins. "A _Halloween_ party. With costumes."

"That sounds interesting," Maleficent says and chuckles. "And _when_ is this costume party exactly?"

"In two weeks," Lily says. "I know it's a bit short notice."

"That sounds nice, but..." Maleficent trails off as she looks at Regina's round belly.

"If I haven't popped I'll come," Regina says firmly. "But only for an hour or so."

"Excellent compromise," Maleficent praises and grins. "In that case, it's a yes from us. We'll be there. For only an hour."

"I said _I_ was gonna be there for an hour," Regina corrects.

"Which means so will I," Maleficent shrugs.

Regina rolls her eyes. She'll have to find a way to convince Maleficent to stay at the party. The Dragon has a soft spot for Halloween, and it would be a shame to rob her off the opportunity to party a little.

"Great. I'll see you then," Lily smiles. "Have a nice night, guys."

"You too, sweetheart," Maleficent says as she stands and hugs her daughter.

"I would hug you too, but..." Regina motions to her belly. "I can't get up."

"Lily chuckles. "Don't bother." She quickly bends down and gives Regina a quick hug. "Bye, you two,"

"Bye, sweetheart." Maleficent says as Lily walks back towards the hall from where she came.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that hickey on your neck, Regina!" Lily singsongs, and the next second, Regina and Maleficent hear the front door open and close.

Regina and Maleficent looks at each other. The corner of Maleficent's mouth twitches amusedly.

" _Why_ does this keep happening to us?" Regina asks exasperated. "It's not fair."

"Lily's a big girl," Maleficent shrugs. "I'm sure she can handle it."

" _I_ can't," Regina mutters. She's definitely embarrassed now.

"No! Stop saying it like that," Maleficent says firmly.

"Like _what_?" Regina says and turns her gaze towards the ceiling.

"Like your mood just disappeared. It can't. We were in the middle of something."

"And then we were interrupted. Like we always are."

Maleficent scoots closer and gives Regina a light kiss on the cheek. "You can't loose your wonderful mood now, sweetheart. You can't just leave me hanging like this."

Regina mutters something incoherent. Why is there some sort of unwritten rule that says she and Mal must be interrupted every time they're trying to have a little alone time?

"Let's continue?" Maleficent murmurs and kisses her cheek again. Then her jaw. "Please?"

Regina still isn't too convinced, so Maleficent quickly flicks her wrist like she did a moment ago. "There. Protection spell. No one can get in here. Not even those who has their own key."

Regina chuckles a little. "I suppose I could work with that."

"Then start working please!" Maleficent says, and then she's grabbing Regina so she's sitting on the blonde's lap again. "We were in the middle of something."

But despite the protection spell, this is still the living room, and Regina has become paranoid. She quickly flicks her own wrist and transport both of them upstairs to the bedroom.

"That's better," she says, adjusts on Mal's lap and chuckles as she flicks her wrist a second time.

Maleficent's clothes disappears in a puff of smoke. So does Regina's.

"Even better," Regina grins. "Now..." she lowers her hands to Maleficent's breasts. "Where were we?"

"I can't remember," Mal teases. "But that seems like a _very_ good place to start."

"Mmm, the _best_ place to start," Regina agrees and wraps her legs around Mal's waist. Then she kisses her wife once more.

And this time there's no interruptions. Maleficent groans slightly as Regina's hand travels down again.

Regina chuckles slightly into the kiss. She had a plan about giving her wife a bit of extra attention, and extra attention is _exactly_ what she's giving her right now...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	98. Week 35

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 35**

When it comes to indulging her children, Regina is some sort of expert. She's incapable of saying no to the little dragons. She simply _cannot_ disappoint them.

That's why she's doing this. For the children. It's the children's idea, really.

She still hasn't popped in week 36. No water had broken, no Braxton Hicks had turned out to be more than just that, and no baby dragons had made their arrival, so on this night, she's attending Lily and Mulan's Halloween-costume party.

But only for an hour or so. That's her limit. She can't handle being there for a longer amount of time. She's too heavy. Much too heavy.

But _not_ too heavy to dress up in a costume like she's supposed to. She had tried to decline, but the children had begged her, they've even had a particular costume in mind for her, and Regina couldn't disappoint the little ones.

She'll have to work on saying no to them in the very near future.

There's a knock on the bathroom door, and then Maleficent's voice: "Are you almost ready my love?"

"Yes, in a second," Regina says and pushes a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hurry up," Maleficent teases behind the door. "I want to see your costume."

"Patience is a virtue," Regina calls back.

That had been the children's idea too. Keeping her costume a "secret".

Regina wiggles slightly and adjusts her black dress a bit. Ordinarily, this dress is a particular tight one, but she has used her magic on it until it accommodated her "circumstances" nicely, and the result is actually pretty good. She still looks good in this dress. Obviously, it's interesting to be pregnant in this dress, she never thought she would see _that_.

Regina chuckles a bit as she smoothens the black material over her ridiculously large baby bump. Then she adjusts the feather cape a bit. She has had some doubts whether to wear it or not, but again, the children insisted.

Hopefully, the cape won't catch fire.

The last things she does is fastening the well-known necklace around her neck and then carefully putting the headpiece in place. Her hair is swept up in a high ponytail, held up by the black headpiece. It's been a while since the last time her hair was this long, and it's been even longer since she last wore this dress, and these leather pants underneath.

But everything has been magically altered to fit her. It's all good. Hopefully, she won't scare anyone. Hopefully she won't scare _Snow White_.

Lord knows Snow White probably has less than fond memories about this particular dress.

Regina scoffs a little. _I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do_.

So very dramatic, but never the less a very sincere threat at the time. God, that was _such_ a long time ago.

"Regina? Are you almost done?"

Regina scoffs again. Her wife is getting impatient.

"Just a moment," she says and gives her magically longer hair one last combing.

"What is taking you so long?" Maleficent asks impatiently. " _I've_ been ready for _ages_."

"No, you haven't. You've been ready for five minutes exactly. Stop lying," Regina drawls.

She looks at herself in the mirror. She looks... Well, very _pregnant_ , but also rather nice. She grins a little to herself. Seeing Maleficent's reaction should be _very_ interesting. And seeing Maleficent's _costume_ should also be very interesting. It's all been very hush-hush.

"Regina?" Maleficent calls again. "I hate to rush you, but we're gonna be late."

"You are rushing a pregnant woman," Regina deadpans. "My water could be breaking as we speak."

"That's not at _all_ funny."

But Regina snickers anyway. Maleficent moves away from the door.

And after a moment or so, she opens the bathroom door. She's eager to see Maleficent's reaction to her "costume", and she's eager to see Maleficent's costume too. The children had insisted that everything had to be done in secret.

Regina's high heels echoes as she walks down the hallway. Maleficent has gone back inside the bedroom. Probably to take one last look at her own costume.

Regina jokingly knocks on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Maleficent says immediately. "And do hurry."

Regina snickers again. _Impatient as always._

She opens the bedroom door and for a moment, she forgets entirely about her own Halloween costume. Really, she forgets _everything._

Maleficent is wearing this long black dress with bat sleeves and a cleavage that's eye catching without being vulgar. Her blonde hair has been tucked away in favor of a black wig. For some reason, the long, black hair really suits her. Her face is paler than usual, her eyebrows darker. Her eye makeup is almost silvery, her blue eyes are framed by thick, black lashes and she has done a cat eye for the occasion.

Her lips are painted a darker shade of red than normally, she's wearing fake, red nails which are ridiculously long, but still matches the style. Hell, she's even wearing these sheer, black lace gloves.

Regina shakes her head a little and smiles. She should have seen this coming. She should have known that Maleficent's newfound love for Morticia Addams would show up somehow.

And Maleficent makes for one hell of a Morticia Addams, no doubt about that. Regina is already debating whether they should blow off the party and stay right here in the bedroom instead.

She doesn't suggest that, though. Instead she chuckles and shakes her head one more time.

Maleficent raises her eyebrow expectantly.

" _Cara Mia_ ," Regina says plainly and laughs.

" _Mon Cheri_ ," Maleficent drawls back and chuckles. "You like my costume."

"I _love_ your costume," Regina assures. "You look amazing."

"And _you_ look..." Maleficent trails off and stares rather unabashedly at Regina.

"What?" Regina teases and does a little spin. "What do you think about my costume, Mal?"

"Many things," Maleficent says and creeps closer. "And most of them are sordid."

"Good," Regina grins. So she doesn't just look ridiculously pregnant in this attire.

Maleficent shakes her head slightly as her hands lands on Regina's hips. "Really, darling, last time you wore one of your dresses we were in the cottage. How am I supposed to think of anything but that?"

"You tell me. _Morticia_ ," Regina teases and plays with one of Mal's black "locks".

"Aren't you scared that you might scare Snow White?" Maleficent chuckles and her hands squeezes Regina's hips a bit.

"It's Halloween, _Cara Mia_ , it's supposed to be scary," Regina drawls.

"You're bad," Maleficent states plainly.

"Oh yes? Well, isn't that _unfortunate_ ," Regina grins and lowers her voice slightly.

"Have mercy," Maleficent half-groans. " _Don't_ use your Queen-voice on me, darling."

"Why not? It's _fun_ ," Regina chuckles.

"If you weren't this big you would be in trouble."

"Then it's lucky I _am_ this big," Regina jokes. More like bloody unfortunate she's this big at the moment. She would have _loved_ to be in trouble.

Maleficent grins at her, and then she leans in and kisses Regina.

Regina immediately returns the kiss and finds herself goes dangerously soft and "un-queenly" when Maleficent's hands slides up to rest on her round belly.

They would probably have kept kissing for a while if it hadn't been for the little dragons growing inside Regina. They found it appropriately to kick _right_ _now_ , and kick _hard_ that is.

"That wasn't very nice," Maleficent scolds as she rubs Regina's stomach fondly.

Regina chuckles slightly. "So _that's_ how Morticia Addams kiss. I've always wondered about that."

"Oh yes?" Maleficent says silkily and raises an eyebrow. "And are there _other_ things you've wondered about?"

"Maybe," Regina flirts back and smoothens her dress over her bump.

"Good," Maleficent purrs. "I'm sure Morticia is just _dying_ to show you."

Regina chuckles again and clicks her tongue. "I'm beginning to think we should stay here instead of going to that party."

The bedroom door is slammed open, and in comes all the little dragons.

"How I wish that was possible," Maleficent says quietly and chuckles.

"You guys looks pretty," Amelia says sweetly.

"Mama is wearing her Queen dress!" Emerald points out and giggles.

"That's right. She does," Regina nods. "You guys told me too, didn't you?"

"So pretty," Amelia gushes. "Can I have feather cape too?"

Maleficent suffocates a grin.

"Maybe when you're a little older, baby."

Maleficent doesn't quite succeed in suffocating her amusement this time. "Don't you three look sweet."

"You do," Regina agrees.

Her inability to say no to the little dragons have led them to deciding their Halloween costumes on their own. None of them wanted _any_ help. Well, Jonathan required _some_ help. At three years old, he couldn't quite figure out what to wear for the spookiest night, but with a little bit of help, he decided on a soft, plushy dragon onesie, complete with feet and tail and soft spikes on the back.

Both Regina and Mal finds that to be unbelievably adorable.

But Amelia and Emerald... That's a different story. _No,_ they did _not_ want any help, and _no_ they did _not_ want to wear traditional Halloween costumes. No princesses or ghosts for them.

Regina and Maleficent had decided that the twins were old enough to decide their own costumes and hadn't tried to coax them into anything.

That's the reason why Amelia and Emerald now are dressed in dark blue "skinny" jeans, the world's tiniest white tanktops, and something that took Regina and Maleficent's combined magic to make: matching red leather jackets in size five years old.

And to fulfill the image, both girls are wearing grey beanies.

Amelia had been in great distress when she realized that her dark hair didn't match the costume. It wasn't _fair_ that Emerald was blonde, and Amelia _wasn't_. The little dragon had thrown a regular fit, and it had only ended once Regina had caved in and bought her daughter a blonde wig. Normally, she would _never_ let her daughter wear a wig, but this _was_ Halloween for god's sake. Wigs were allowed tonight.

Regina shakes her head as Maleficent bends down and helps the twins with tying the laces on their matching brown booths. For once, the twins are completely identical.

"My daughters, the mini-Saviors," Regina jokes and shakes her head once more. Oh, Emma Swan is gonna have a laugh about this.

"This is funny in so many ways," Maleficent chuckles as she teasingly ruffles Emerald's curly-for-the-night blonde hair.

"Hysterical," Regina says flatly. "Remind me to take pictures before the evening is over."

"Of course. Jonathan, honey, don't put your tail in your mouth."

Jonathan pouts a little as he stops munching on his fur tail.

"Alright, we're already running late. Let's get going," Regina says as she glances at the clock radio.

"Yes, lets. You probably need to sit down, don't you?" Maleficent asks a bit concerned.

"After standing for exactly ten minutes? Yes, absolutely," Regina quips.

And then the little family leaves the mansion.

Amelia and Emerald immediately jumps out of the car the minute they pull up in front of Lily and Mulan's place, and neither Regina nor Maleficent does anything to prevent them from knocking on the door. Maleficent settles for an overbearing headshake as she lifts Jonathan out of the car.

"Ready, my darling?"

"Oh yes, indeed. _Cara Mia_ ," Regina jokes.

Maleficent raises her eyebrow and grins. "I think I like when you call me that."

Regina chuckles as Maleficent takes her head.

They're halfway up at the door when it's opened, and Lily greets the little dragons.

"Hey there, guys," the young brunette chuckles. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Emma!" both Emerald and Amelia squeals.

"Oh, I see," Lily grins. "Well you look _exactly_ like her. I'm sure she'll be delighted."

"Yes. I'm sure she will," Regina says a bit flatly.

Lily grins again as she lets the twins inside.

"Nice costume," Maleficent compliments her daughter and chuckles.

"Thanks, mom," Lily says and adjusts her pointy hat slightly. She has clearly aimed for looking like a witch tonight.

"You look very nice too," Lily continues and chuckles slightly as she tugs a little at Jonathan's fur tail.

" _One_ of them had to come as a dragon," Maleficent says firmly. "Otherwise I would be gravely disappointed."

Lily laughs as she scoops Jonathan into her arms. "Come here, little dude. Come and say hi to your sister."

Jonathan instantly flashes his older sister a smile and wraps his little arms tightly around her neck.

"Just for the record, you're stuck with him for the rest of the night now," Regina warns.

"That's fine," Lily assures. "I don't mind." The young brunette tilts her head at Regina and Maleficent and grins when she says: "Morticia Addams, really, mom?"

"Yes, why not," Maleficent scoffs and pushes a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I think I make a _fine_ Morticia. Don't I, Regina?"

"You do," Regina confirms and smiles. _A very fine Morticia indeed._

"And you choose to come as yourself?" Lily continues, and her grin widens when she looks at Regina.

"Perfect for the occasion," Regina nods. "And I expect to be taken seriously all night."

"I wouldn't count on that," Lily chuckles. "But you look nice. And a little scary."

"Exactly like I planned. Thank you, dear."

"Come in, come in," Lily says briskly as she steps away from the door and lets Regina and Maleficent inside.

There's already plenty of people inside Lily and Mulan's home, which has been festively decorated with ghosts hanging from the ceiling, fake spiders every where and pumpkin lanterns.

"I think we're the last ones to arrive. Again," Regina mutters. _Why_ are they always late?

"We're here now," Maleficent scoffs. "And I suggest we find somewhere where you can sit down, my dear."

"Not until I've said hello to everyone," Regina dismisses. She didn't come to this Halloween party to sit down immediately. And after a bit of soul searching, she has decided to re-evaluate her decision about "only staying for an hour". She's feeling absolutely fine, so why not stay a little longer?

"You made it!" Snow's cheerful voice says behind them.

"Indeed," Regina says as they turn around.

The look of shock on Snow's face would have been quite amusing if Regina hadn't been so busy despairing over the younger woman's choice of costume. She's literally dressed as her cartoon counterpart. Complete with a red hair bow and everything. Regina isn't sure whether to laugh or feel sick, so she settles for a "nice costume, dear."

"Yeah, thanks. You too..." Snow's green eyes are wider than usual. "Sorry, it's just..."

"I came as myself. Exactly like you did," Regina laughs.

Snow grins too. "I see you adapted it."

"I had too," Regina says with a light shrug. "It wasn't quite roomy enough for... everything."

Maleficent chuckles lightly and wraps an arm around her.

Snow's gaze flicker between Regina and Maleficent. "The not-so-Evil-Queen and Morticia Addams. You two know how to dress up for Halloween."

"Yes, don't we?" Maleficent drawls. "That's a lovely hairbow, by the way."

Regina suffocates a chuckle.

David comes over to join them, and Regina feels tempted to roll her eyes. Obviously, he's dressed as _his_ cartoon counterpart. It's almost an improvement, but still...

"Let me guess, Snow decided your costumes?" she says as they greet each other.

David ignores the meaning behind the comment. "I think we look rather nice. _Your Majesty_."

" _I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do_ ," Regina says deeply sarcastic and makes a grand gesture with her hands, indicating that she's about to throw Snow and Charming's guards to the side.

"I remember that," Snow nods and her mouth twitches. "You weren't that popular with me that day."

"I can't imagine why," Regina says sardonically.

That's when they're interrupted by Zelena who comes over to greet them. The redhead laughs unabashedly at Regina's costume, compliments Maleficent's outfit and then asks for their opinion on _her_ costume.

"Very fitting," Regina jokes as she looks at her sister's devil costume, complete with pointy ears and fork and everything.

"How _dare_ you," Zelena mock sneers. "Up for another witch-fight, sis?"

Regina looks down at her massive belly. "No, not really."

Zelena laughs wholeheartedly and gives Regina another hug for good measurements. "I saw Lily with Jonathan. Did my eyes deceive me, or was he dressed as a dragon?"

"He was," Maleficent confirms with a proud smile.

"And I'm guessing that's _your_ doing?" Zelena asks the Dragon.

"I might have given him a little nudge, but it was his own decision," Maleficent says with a light shrug.

Regina fake coughs. Maleficent gave their son more than just a "nudge" towards the decision of being a dragon for the night.

"Oh my _god_!"

That was Emma Swan's voice, and Regina and Maleficent quickly finds out the source for her outburst. The Savior has stumbled upon the little dragons.

Regina gathers her skirt with one hand as she walks over to the Savior. Maleficent quickly abandons the conversation with Zelena, Snow and Charming and follows her.

They find Emma crouched down in front of the little dragons, manically snapping pictures with her phone.

"Who decided this?" Killian asks and chuckles.

"They did," Regina replies. "Believe me, neither of us had any influence on their costumes. Unfortunately."

"Are you joking me?" the former pirate says, "they look perfect."

"But not very Halloween-y," Maleficent interjects.

"As opposed to you two," Killian snickers as he mock bows for Regina. "Your Majesty."

"Pirate," Regina drawls in her best Queen-voice. "Nice costume."

"Why thank you. It was Swan's idea."

"I bet it was," Regina chuckles. Emma and Killian are dressed as Bonnie and Clyde.

"You two look _amazing_ ," Emma gushes as she inspects Amelia's blonde wig. "Absolutely perfect."

Emerald and Amelia giggles and looks adoringly at the Savior.

Regina exchanges a look with her wife.

"What does she have that we don't?" Maleficent mutters quietly.

"I have no idea," Regina mutters back.

"Could it be that I'm awesome?" Emma says and grins at the couple. "I'm totally gonna send this picture to Henry!"

"Do that. I actually promised him some photos," Regina remembers.

"If there was a competition for best costume tonight, Mia and Emerald would definitely win it," Emma snickers as she looks properly at Regina and Maleficent. The Savior's eyebrow rises when she looks at Regina's "costume". "Or maybe _you_ would."

Maleficent finds that to be incredible amusing. "She looks nice, doesn't she?"

"Very," Emma agrees and adds a teasingly: " _Morticia_."

"I'm so happy everyone knows who I'm supposed to be," Maleficent drawls.

"I think _everyone_ knows who Morticia Addams is," Regina interjects.

"As they should," Maleficent says smoothly. "She's a fine looking woman."

Killian snickers at that.

But Regina's eyebrow raises. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. _Cara Mia_."

This time, Emma chuckles. "I would watch my mouth when she's dressed like _that_."

"I would too," Regina says sardonically.

"I assure you, Morticia Addams has nothing on _you_ , my darling," Maleficent says, and her arm wraps around Regina once more.

"Good." Regina says plainly.

That's when they're interrupted by another outburst. This time it's Snow White, who has stumbled upon the little dragons, and the princess wastes no time in fawning over their costumes.

Regina chuckles lightly as Leia comes over and "demands" a hug from "the Queen".

"Odette from the Swan Princess?" Regina guesses as Leia hugs her.

"Aye," Leia grins.

"You look very nice, sweetie."

"Thanks, R'gina!"

"Do you want to sit down _now_?" Maleficent asks when they have greeted first Mulan and then Neal. "I think you've said hello to everyone."

"Yes, _now_ I'd like to sit down," Regina replies and winces at the way her feet aches.

"Do you want me to carry you again? Because I can easily do that."

Regina chuckles richly at that. "Maybe later, my dearest."

Maleficent flashes her a certain look with her eyebrow raised. "Later?" she asks hopefully.

"Mmm," Regina says a bit absentmindedly as she plays with a lock of Mal's dark "hair". "I _really_ like your costume."

"And I like yours, _Car... Cara..._ What was it you called me?"

" _Cara Mia_ ," Regina laughs.

"Yes. That." Maleficent's arms loops around her. "Say it again."

" _Cara Mia_ ," Regina repeats and lowers her voice an octave or two. " _Cara Mia_."

"You are driving me crazy," Maleficent says plainly.

"Good," Regina chuckles and stands on her tippy toes to plant a light kiss on Mal's cheek.

"We won't stay long, will we?" Maleficent breathes into her ear.

"Why ever not?" Regina teases. "Really, Mal, I think our children would be _gravely_ disappointed if we left early."

"Maybe we could leave them with Lily..."

"Oh no, you don't," Regina laughs. "We can't leave. That would be impolite."

"We can use your condition as an excuse?" Maleficent suggests and touches Regina's enormous baby bump again.

Regina laughs and shakes her head. "I can't believe I haven't popped yet."

"Maybe we can say that you _have_?" Maleficent suggests teasingly.

"Now _that_ would be a mean version of "trick or treat", _Cara Mia_."

"Stop it," Maleficent warns.

" _Cara Mia_ ," Regina teases.

"I said _stop it_ ," Maleficent says mock sternly. "Or I'll adjust your attitude once we get back."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Keep testing me, and I will, my darling."

Regina chuckles and plants another light kiss on Mal's cheek.

"Mama! Look what Emma gave us!" Amelia says excitedly as she comes over to them.

"That looks very nice, baby," Regina says and smiles at the two little plastic swords Emma gifted the little dragons with.

"That definitely completes the costumes," Maleficent chuckles.

"Oh yes, indeed."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	99. Week 36

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 36**

" _Why_ is nothing happening?" Regina asks exasperated and feels tempted to throw her hands in the air.

"I don't know, my darling," Maleficent replies and takes another sip of her tea. "Things looked rather promising last night."

"It did." Regina nods. She had some pretty mean contractions last night. So mean, she for a moment thought It Was Time.

But then they had fizzled out and turned into nothing.

Braxton Hicks. Just Braxton Hicks.

Regina is frustrated. She's thirty six weeks pregnant. She's tired. She's swollen and puffy all over. She's uncomfortable all the time. She can't sleep at night. She gets winded if she stands for longer than five minutes. And she has a distinct feeling that this is turning her into a right bitch.

She spends a lot of time counting to ten before she opens her mouth. A few days she snapped in a way that made Emerald cry.

The little dragon had been inconsolable because "Mama is mean".

Regina had been horrified over herself.

Maleficent had first consoled the upset little dragon, and then she had consoled Regina. Or she had tried to.

Regina had locked herself in the bedroom and insisted that Maleficent gave her ten minutes to feel guilty and horrible over her outburst.

Maleficent had claimed that to be ridiculous, but she had never the less done what Regina had asked. Almost. She magicked her way into the bedroom after nine minutes, not ten. And then she had hugged Regina and insisted that "everything was fine".

Regina had insisted on the opposite and profusely called herself a "horrible excuse for a mother".

Maleficent had firmly dismissed that and forbidden Regina to "ever call herself that again".

But Regina had been quite distraught about the incident and wasn't exactly listening to common sense at the moment.

Then she had apologized profusely to Emerald more than a few times, which had resulted in more tears. Not on Emerald's behalf, but on Regina's. And _that_ had resulted in Emerald getting scared because "Mama is crying".

The incident had ended with Emerald consoling Regina and not the other way around, and that was so bizarre Regina had started laughing in the middle of it all, asked for her daughters' forgiveness one more time and then she had given Emerald a hug so tight the little dragon had said that Regina was choking her.

After the little dragon had hugged Regina one more time and then left the bedroom, Maleficent had been the next in line to hug Regina.

Regina had accepted the hug but had at the same time told Maleficent to never make excuses for her again. Because no matter how pregnant and annoyed Regina felt, it wasn't an excuse for snapping at their children. That was _never_ acceptable no matter what.

After that particular incident, Regina had spent a lot of time keeping her mouth shut. She was terrified of snapping of either the kids or Maleficent for that manner.

And she had felt horrible guilty for making one of her children cry. That could _not_ happen again. Ever.

Regina feels like some sort of ticking bomb. She's literally just waiting to give birth. Waiting to feel something that isn't Braxton Hicks. Waiting for her water to break. Waiting for _anything_ , really.

And for a blessed moment last night, it really felt like things were getting started. It had felt like real contractions and not just Braxton hicks.

But then the pain had vanished, and Regina had been endlessly disappointed when she realized that it had in fact just been Braxton hicks.

"Imagine if I actually make it to week forty," Regina says and shudders in real fear. She can't possible do that. Oh god, that would be unbearable.

"Doctor Whale said that twins mostly arrives between week 35 and week 37," Maleficent gently reminds her.

"Yes, but what if these don't?" Regina says and buries her face in her hands. "How am I supposed to function if I'm going to be pregnant until week _forty_? I can't do that, Mal. I'll go insane."

"Don't upset yourself, my darling," Maleficent gently admonishes and gives her back a fond rub. "You remember what doctor Whale told you."

"But they're getting so big," Regina groans into her hands. "The babies will just continue to grow, and grow, and..."

"Relax," Maleficent gently interrupts and pries Regina's hands away from her face. "The babies will come soon enough."

"Yes, but _when_?" Regina asks hopelessly. "I'd really like an exact time."

Maleficent chuckles lightly. "I know you would, sweetheart."

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if the babies came now, would it?" Regina asks and takes a sip of her iced tea.

"No, it would not, but it would appear that we will have to wait a bit longer."

Regina suffocates a groan. "But I suppose it's a good thing that they keep growing and gets stronger..."

"You are allowed to be tired of being pregnant," Maleficent reminds her and gives her back another soft rub.

"Saying it out loud makes me feel like a villain," Regina mutters.

Maleficent chuckles again.

"How am I even still walking around?" Regina wonders out loud and drums her fingers against her glass of iced tea. That _is_ a miracle. "I'm an elephant," she continues and shakes her head.

"You're not," Maleficent says and gives her shoulder a little squeeze. "You're beautiful."

Regina grimaces. Swollen and puffy as she is, she has never felt less attractive in her life.

But saying that out loud would only encourage Maleficent to delve into a rather long monologue where in she forbids Regina to ever say that again.

So Regina doesn't argue. Instead she takes another sip of her iced tea and grimaces again. She needs to go to the ladies' room. For the third time since they arrived at Granny's Diner. Everything is running through her these days.

She huffs slightly and grabs onto the table as she struggles to stand up.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow.

"Bathroom. Again." Regina mutters as an explanation.

"Ah." Maleficent nods.

Regina manages to stand and waddles into the bathroom.

What she sees in the mirror isn't exactly uplifting. God, her face is puffy. Her belly has swelled to almost impossible proportion. She wasn't kidding when she asked how she was still capable of walking.

 _A few more weeks of this and I might actually end up stuck in bed._ Regina sighs as she turns her back on the mirror and heads into one of the too small bathroom stalls. Seriously, these bathroom stalls need an upgrade. They should be roomier. More appropriate for pregnant women.

She comes out of the bathroom just in time to see Lily arrive at the diner with all the little dragons trailing behind her. She was kind enough to take them to the playground this afternoon.

"Mama!" Amelia immediately says when she spots Regina.

"Hello my darlings," Regina greets. "Did you have fun at the playground?"

"We did," Lily confirms and chuckles. "But Jonathan tripped."

"I can see that," Regina laughs as she takes a look at Jonathan's soiled pants and jacket. "Was he very unhappy about it?"

"Nope. Little dude laughed his head off," Lily tells her and grins again.

"Very well then," Regina laughs. Sometimes their youngest little dragon has some strange reactions.

"That looks interesting," Maleficent comments as she comes over to greet her adult daughter and the little dragons.

"Mommy!" Jonathan squeals in delight as he promptly hugs Maleficent's knees.

"Playground accident that involved a puddle of water," Lily explains.

"My, my," Maleficent says rather dryly as she herself inspects Jonathan's soiled pants and jacket. "Well, I suppose that means he had fun."

"That he did," Lily chuckles.

"Perhaps we ought to go home and get you cleaned up then," Regina says as she ruffles Jonathan's thick mop of dark hair.

"Bath?" the youngest little dragon asks and tilts his head adorably.

"I'm afraid there's no way around it, baby," Regina says gently.

Jonathan pouts. "I don't want a bath."

"I know you don't," Maleficent says and suffocates a grin. "But you have too, baby. otherwise you'll end up getting a cold."

Jonathan pouts again but doesn't protest. He actually isn't _that_ bad when it comes to having a bath. Like Amelia, he likes the warm water. The answer he just gave is nothing more than an automatic response. Both Regina and Maleficent knows that.

They thank Lily one more time for taking the little dragons to the playground.

"Anytime," Lily chuckles. "We had fun. Didn't we, little dragons?"

"Yeah!" both Amelia and Emerald confirms and flashes their big sister a big smile.

"Shall we?" Maleficent asks and gives Regina's elbow a soft squeeze.

"Yes, I do believe that would be a good idea," Regina nods. Jonathan _really_ needs a bath.

And Regina _really_ needs to put her feet up.

And so, the little family leaves Granny's Diner and heads back home to the mansion to give the littlest dragon a bath.

Maleficent had sweetly suggested to be the one to bathe Jonathan, but Regina had encouraged her to "sit down and relax" while Regina herself took care of their son.

Maleficent had laughed at the absurdity in that, nodded towards Regina's belly and asked if she was sure.

Regina had assured that she was.

She brings Jonathan upstairs, helps him undress and then helps into the tub. The little dragon finds it very satisfying to splash water onto the bathroom floor until Regina asks him not to. They don't need a flooding out here.

"But it's fun!" the little tyke protests.

"That may be," Regina nods, "but Mommy's clothes is completely wet because you splashed water on it. See?"

Jonathan giggles unashamed when he's confronted with the large, wet stains on Regina's clothes.

Regina shakes her head in mock sadness.

"Mommy?" Jonathan asks and looks at Regina with his big, dark eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?" Regina asks and muffles a laugh. He looks rather adorable with his hair sticking up like that.

"When's the babies coming?" the four year old asks spontaneously.

Regina reaches out and smoothens his wild hair. _Now that's a very good question. When ARE the babies coming?_

It seems like they've waited forever.

"Soon, sweetie," Regina says and reaches for the shampoo bottle.

"When is _soon_?" Jonathan asks and pouts. "Your belly has been big _forever_!"

Regina smothers another laughter as she carefully shampoo's his hair. _He isn't entirely wrong about that._

"I think we have to wait a bit longer, baby," she tells him. "Are you ready to have your hair washed?"

"No," Jonathan sing songs as he grabs a fistful of bubbles and blows as hard as he can.

Regina tries to be patient when the white foam ends up in her hair and her son laughs delighted.

"Head back. Close your eyes," she instructs.

Jonathan narrows his dark eyes at her. He isn't entirely satisfied with being confronted with his sworn enemy. Getting Shampoo In His Eyes.

Thankfully, they avoid that, and Jonathan is as delighted as can be when Regina lets him splash around in the bathtub with his rubber duck for a bit longer.

Regina chuckles. Where he inherited his love for water is a bit of a mystery.

"Is the water warm enough, baby?" she asks as she wipes her wet hands on her slacks. She might as well. She's already soaked.

"Yes, Mommy," Jonathan says sweetly.

"Are you ready to-"

"No!" Jonathan interrupts firmly. "Wanna stay in the water, Mommy!"

Regina chuckles again and shakes her head.

"Do you think I'll grow a tail if I stay in bath?" Jonathan asks sweetly.

Regina bursts out laughing. "Oh, so _that's_ what this is about."

Jonathan just tilts his head in confusion.

"Do you want to be a merman, baby?" Regina inquires and does her best to keep a straight face.

"Yeah!" Jonathan exclaims loudly and grins from ear to ear.

"Wouldn't you rather want to have wings like Mama and Lily?"

"Noooo," Jonathan says firmly. "Boring!"

Regina laughs so loudly, Maleficent hears it and calls up the stairs to find out "what's so funny".

After his bath, it's time for Jonathan's nap. Very soon, he'll be too old for afternoon naps, and getting him to sleep is getting more and more difficult, but eventually Regina succeeds, and after she has cleaned up the bathroom, she heads back downstairs where she finds the twins lying on the floor with their paper and crayons, and Maleficent sitting on the couch, probably monitoring them to make sure they don't color on the floor instead of on the paper.

"Nice," Maleficent comments with a grin as she nods towards Regina's drenched blouse and slacks.

"Oh, right," Regina says and quickly flicks her wrist to replace her wet clothes with a dry pair of sweatpants and a tanktop.

"Even better," Maleficent chuckles.

"Was that sarcastic?" Regina inquires and groans a little as she sits down.

"No, not at all, my beauty. You look nice."

"I doubt it," Regina says and tugs the tanktop down to cover her massive belly.

"You _do._ Especially when you have foam in your hair." Maleficent says as she runs her fingers through Regina's dark locks.

"You should have seen the bathroom after he'd finished," Regina quips.

"Did he soak the entire floor again?"

"He sure did," Regina nods and teases: "I think he gets that from you. You often-"

"Excuse me, I _never_ soak the bathroom floor," Maleficent firmly denies and huffs.

"Right," Regina says and rolls her eyes.

"What were you laughing at upstairs?" Maleficent asks and ignores Regina's cheek.

"Our son would rather be a merman than a dragon," Regina says as she leans back in the couch and yawns.

"How dare he. That little traitor," Maleficent jokes and clicks her tongue in mock disapproval.

Regina chuckles and closes her eyes. Obviously, she's not gonna fall asleep in the couch. She just needs to close her eyes for five seconds.

"Perhaps you need a nap too, my darling," Maleficent half-suggests as she promptly grabs hold of Regina's foot and starts rubbing it.

"Mmm. That feels nice," Regina says appreciatingly. "And no, I do not need a nap. I'm merely gonna close my eyes for five seconds."

"I see," Maleficent murmurs as she presses the pads of her fingers against Regina's foot. "Are you sure I shouldn't take the little dragons upstairs to play while you sleep?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Regina says firmly.

"Very well then."

It would appear that Regina isn't the only one who's tired. Amelia too is rather bleary eyed after her playground adventure with Lily. After a while, the little dragon gets tired of coloring and climbs up in the couch. It doesn't take long before the little dragon curls into Regina side.

And it doesn't take long before Regina is asleep either.

When she wakes again, Amelia is still snuggling into her side. But Maleficent has moved a bit, and she's currently snapping pictures at Regina and the still sleeping Amelia.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks sleepily and blinks. When she realizes that Mal is holding her phone up, she huffs: "are you taking pictures of me?"

"Yes," Maleficent says unashamed.

"Don't do that," Regina protests and tries to take the phone from Maleficent. "Stop taking pictures of me while I'm sleeping!"

"Why? You look adorable," Maleficent says.

"I do _not_ ," Regina huffs.

"You do," Maleficent says plainly. "And so does Amelia. Now kindly go back to sleep so I can take more pictures of you, darling."

"Very funny, dragon."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	100. Week 38

**(A/N: An observant reader picked up on the fact that Jonathan's age keeps bouncing around like a crazy curveball, and observant reader, you are absolutely correct! Jonathan's bouncing age is slacker on my part. To make it clear: Jonathan is three. Not four. Three. Whilst Amelia and Emerald are five years old. Also, I decided to skip week 37 :D)**

 **Everything She Wanted**

 **Week 38**

Snow White had firmly claimed that today was an excellent day for "family dinner". And once Snow White had claimed something, one didn't argue with her.

So Regina and Maleficent are currently "hold up" at Snow and Charming's big farmhouse, enjoying dinner with the rest of the family.

And it's a very nice dinner, no doubt about that. Nothing is wrong with the lunch. Or the company for that matter. It's Regina's mood there's something wrong with. She's beginning to feel ever so slightly awful. She can barely walk, and her entire body aches every time she takes a step. She gets winded, and she has to pee all the time.

It's Doctor Whale's fault, really. He was the one who told Regina that they could expect the twins to arrive "between week 35 and week 37". And here they are, she's in week 38. And _still no babies_.

On the one hand it's great that the babies won't be _that_ premature. As long as they're in her belly, they're growing stronger every day.

But as long as they're in her belly, she's growing all the more miserable.

She's practically just waiting to give birth. Literally. That's all she does. She can't lift her children. She can't help out much when it comes to housework, and she _certainly_ can't sleep at night. That's a bit of a problem, really. She's so sleep deprived all the time, and she's constantly afraid of snapping because of it.

Which is why she's trying extra hard to smile today. God forbid she should bust up the family dinner by being grumpy.

"More potatoes, Regina?" David offers.

"Yes, please." Regina says a bit defeated and accepts the bowl of potatoes. That's another problem. She's constantly hungry. She isn't quite sure how she's gonna lose all the weight after the babies have been born. She sighs a little.

"Don't look so defeated, my darling," Maleficent says gently and gives her arm a little rub.

"This is the second time I say yes to potatoes," Regina whispers.

"So what?" Maleficent whispers back.

"I'm over eating," Regina mutters and puts her fork down with a little clatter. Maybe she shouldn't eat that second portion of roast and potatoes.

"What sort of nonsense is that?" Maleficent scoffs.

"I _am_." Regina says through gritted teeth.

"You're _not_ ," Maleficent hisses back. "You're pregnant. You are more than entitled to have two portions. Or three. Or four, if that's what you want."

Regina mutters a reply, but she can feel how her mood just plummets. She looks terrible. She _feels_ terrible. She's _fat_. She's _bloated_. And as good as that portion of roast and potatoes will be now, the more she'll pay with heartburn for it later.

"Eat," Maleficent says threateningly. "Or I'll phone doctor Whale and tell him that my pregnant wife refuses to eat."

Regina holds her tongue and settles for an eyeroll, but what she really wants is to give a sharp answer. It's very hard for her _not_ to murder anyone these days. Even her beloved wife.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow and shoots Regina a sideway glance. Maybe the dragon knows what she just narrowly escaped.

Regina takes a bite of her piece of roast and reminds herself to count to ten. _I should have stayed at home_ , she dully acknowledges. She really should. She's a danger to her surroundings.

"There's chocolate cake for desert," Snow announces. And that's a statement that truly delights all the children present, but Regina groans. _Chocolate cake._ How is she supposed to refuse that?

She's not gonna win this battle.

After dinner, she eats a large piece of chocolate cake. If she's going down, she might as well do it properly.

"That's better," Maleficent chuckles appreciatively.

"Nobody told me to stop," Regina mutters as she scarfs down the last piece of chocolate cake.

"And why should you?" Snow asks and scoffs. "I think you are more than entitled to eat whatever you want."

"Mmm, 38 weeks. That's impressive," Zelena nods.

"I'm beginning to think they won't come out. Ever." Regina quips dryly.

"That's hardly the case, my darling," Maleficent says gently.

"Between week 35 and week 37. That's what the doctor said," Regina says and tries her best not to sound like she's complaining.

Maleficent gives her arm another rub, and Regina does her best not to bat her wife's hand away. It's not Maleficent's fault Regina is miserable.

Well, it kind of _is_ , but Regina had a pretty strong desire to get pregnant, so it doesn't really count.

After dinner they settle down in the living room, and Jonathan immediately stretches his pudgy little arms up towards Regina.

"Up," the three year old demands.

Regina willingly leans forward in the couch and lifts her son up. Her back protests rather loudly, and she wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if it were to pop in a minute.

"I can't sit on your lap," Jonathan complains and shoots Regina's big belly a glare.

"You can sit on my lap, sweetheart," Maleficent suggests.

" _No_ ," Jonathan says stubbornly. "I want to sit on _mommy's_ lap." He glares at Regina's rounded stomach again and then gives it a prod with his finger. "I want the belly to go away."

"Jonathan!" Maleficent immediately scolds. "Don't poke Mommy's stomach like that."

"He's fine," Regina assures and then hisses a bit quieter: "and if you ever refer to me as "mommy" again I'll have your head."

"And they say romance is dead," Maleficent drawls, and that elicits a few snickers here and there.

Regina mulls over it for a moment. Was she being too crass again? Is she spitting venom without knowing it?

Possibly. But she will _not_ be referred to as "mommy" by Maleficent.

"So," Snow says and takes a sip of her wine (Regina is immensely jealous of that) "I hear there's still a quarrel going on between Aurora and Granny."

"Mmm, I've heard the same," Regina says. "I think it's the placement of Aurora's bakery that's causing some trouble."

"Well, she _could_ have chosen a different place for it," Killian chirps in. "I mean, right next to Granny's Diner? That is a bit-"

"Granny has about a million customers," Maleficent interrupts. "I'm sure one little bakery won't cause any damage to her business."

Emma raises an eyebrow and snickers. "Since when are you on Aurora's side?"

Mal shrugs. "I'm not. But I happen to like pastries."

Regina laughs at that, and when she does, her back protests again. Odd. Laughter shouldn't inflict pain. But then again, _everything_ inflicts pain these days. Sitting down. Standing up. Even lying down. She reaches back and rubs her back slightly.

"Mama needs her hot water bottle," Amelia observes and looks up from the coloring book the little dragons brought with them.

"Nothing escapes you, huh?" Regina chuckles and shakes her head slightly.

"Are you in pain?" Maleficent asks immediately and frowns.

"No-no," Regina assures and shakes her head. "It's just my back having a party."

"Ah. It tends to do that a lot these days."

Regina nods gravely. "I'm not quite sure how I manage to get out of bed every morning."

"I don't see why you have to," Maleficent says plainly. "You could rest and let me handle things."

Regina scoffs. "Right. So you want to be in charge of taking care of the children, managing the house _and_ your store while I just lay in bed all day?"

"Gladly."

Regina rolls her eyes. "That is _not_ how things works, Maleficent."

"It could be."

"No, it could _not_. I refuse to just lie around while waiting to deliver," Regina huffs and rubs her back again. Damn back acting up.

"You don't rest enough." Maleficent states plainly.

"I don't think it's possible to rest more than I do at the moment, dear," Regina says and reaches out to give Mal's hand a soft squeeze.

Maleficent squeezes back.

The little "after dinner"-séance continue, and it's all very nice. Except for the fact that Regina's back is _still_ acting up. No matter how many times she shifts to sit in a different position, it doesn't help. She tries no to speak too loudly about it, but she's beginning to think that it would be far better to go home and lie down.

Not that she's ever gonna admit that. Nor does she want to be the first one to leave this little gathering. If she leaves now, it would mean that so would Maleficent. And the children. And the little dragons are having such a nice time with Leia. It would be a terrible shame if they all were to leave because of Regina's minor backpain.

Regina leans back in the couch again. Her stomach bubbles slightly and the babies kick lightly inside her. She rubs her stomach lightly.

"They kicking?" Jonathan asks curiously.

"Mmm," Regina confirms with a smile. "Do you want to feel, baby?"

"Yeah!" Jonathan chuckles.

"Alright. Give me your hand then," Regina says and grins back at her son.

Jonathan willingly extends his hand out, and Regina carefully guides his little hand to the spot on her stomach where she can feel the babies.

Jonathan giggles. "Kicking a lot," he comments.

"Yes, they're kicking a lot," Regina agrees and grimaces slightly. Now it feels more like one of the babies are using her bladder as a squeeze toy.

She gently pushes Jonathan's little hand away, and when the three year old frowns at her, she explains: "mommy needs to get up."

"Do you need a hand?" Maleficent offers.

"That would be appreciated," Regina huffs. Snow and Charming's couch really are too low. It's not built for pregnancy. How _did_ Snow manage when she was pregnant with Neal?

Maleficent quickly stands and extends her hand out to her wife.

"Thank you," Regina says appreciatingly as Maleficent hauls her on her feet.

"You are most welcome, my darling," Maleficent chuckles. "Don't trip on your way out there."

"I'll try not to."

"You'll do more than try."

Regina suffocates a chuckle as she waddles to the bathroom. It truly is a miracle that she can still walk around.

By the time she has reached Snow and Charming's bathroom, the babies have stopped "playing" with her bladder, so her bathroom errand isn't as urgent anymore.

Oh well. Look on the bright side. Now she has time to re-apply her makeup and fix her hair. Regina quickly reaches within her pocket and finds her lipstick. She carefully re-applies a new layer, and then she finds her mascara. She should have brought her concealer. She looks a bit tired after the sleepless night she had last night.

She studies her reflection. Scrunches her hair up a bit. The mascara helped, but she still looks tired. Probably because she _is_.

Regina sighs a bit. Maybe they _should_ head home. Maybe she should go to bed early with her hot water bottle. Or maybe she should ask Maleficent to give her a backrub. Again.

It happens the moment she turns away from the mirror. A rather distinct popping sound, (Regina herself makes a rather distinct sound of surprise) and then the unpleasant feeling of having a hose on full blast between her legs. The water quite literally gushes out of her, _no slow trickle here,_ soaks her trousers and makes a horrible mess on Snow and Charming's bathroom floor.

Regina completely freezes for a moment. _No way. Not_ _now_ _._ She's in the middle of a dinner with everyone. A grand splash wasn't exactly what she had in mind for tonight.

Regina looks down at her wet trousers. _Well, this is bad timing._ Seriously, why does her water _have_ to break when she's attending a family dinner?

And god, what a _puddle_. How _did_ it manage to land on her shoes as well? _Was it really this profuse the last time_? She can't quite recall.

One thing is certain though. She can't leave the bathroom _like this_. She's fairly certain that Snow isn't interested in having her bathroom tiles ruined. Regina quickly flicks her wrist. The puddle disappears from the floor. And her trousers. And her shoes. God, what a mess.

 _Well, this changes the plans a little_. They might have to leave this family dinner early anyway.

Regina chuckles. She had been mulling over possible excuses to leave, but she hadn't considered her water breaking as one of them.

Then there's knock on the bathroom door and Maleficent's voice: "Regina? Are you alright in there?"

"Have I been gone for more than five minutes?" Regina sasses.

"Six and a half minutes to be precise," Maleficent replies. "You are making me awfully nervous, my darling."

Regina chuckles. "There's no need for that." She washes her hands and opens the bathroom door. She has forgotten the actual purpose of her bathroom break.

She's greeted by Maleficent who's standing right outside the bathroom, lurking as usually.

"Everything okay?" the dragon asks.

"Mmm," Regina nods and then adds very quietly, not to draw attention to herself: "My water just broke."

Maleficent's mouth falls open with a little pop, and for a moment she looks like she's on the verge of an outburst, but then she closes her mouth and nods a little: "I see."

"I think we need to pack up the kids and call the midwife. It might be a good idea to have the water checked," Regina says nonchalantly.

"Absolutely," Maleficent quickly agrees. She's not quite as nonchalant. "We're leaving right now."

"Quietly," Regina adds. "I don't want any fuss. And I don't want to scare the children."

"Of course not," Maleficent says. "Are you in any kind of pain, my darling?"

"No, beside the water breaking, nothing has happened." Regina assures.

Maleficent nods again, and then she turns her attention to the little dragons: "come on, Emerald, Amelia, Jonathan. We're going home."

The little dragons doesn't like that one bit. "But _moooom_ ," Amelia complains. "We're playing!"

"Don't "but mom" me, Mia," Maleficent scolds lightly. "It's getting late. Be good little dragons and gather your stuff."

The twin's pouts but never the less does as they're told.

"Is everything okay?" Snow asks and raises an eyebrow. "This is a bit abrupt."

"Everything is fine," Regina assures quietly. "Mal is just making a fuss because my water just broke."

Snow instantly claps a hand over her mouth. "Right _now_?"

"Yes. Sorry about the mess. I've cleaned your bathroom floor, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm not worried about the _floor_ ," Snow scoffs. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"Splendidly," Regina half-chuckles and raises an eyebrow as Maleficent rushes to get the girls and Jonathan ready to leave. "But I would feel much better if my dear wife could calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm," Maleficent assures.

"Jonathan's coat isn't buttoned correctly," Regina drawls and rolls her eyes as she walks over to her youngest son and crouches down slightly to button his coat correctly. "There."

"Stop moving," Maleficent hisses.

"Or what?" Regina shoots back. "My water already broke."

"Someone is nervous," Emma snickers. "And for some reason it's not Regina."

"One of us has to stay calm," Regina jokes.

"Goodbye," Maleficent says plainly to their family. "We're leaving right now."

"There's no reason to be rude," Regina hisses. "Our children are present. Is that the behavior you want to teach them?"

"My apologies," Maleficent says stiffly as she walks over to Regina and takes her hand. "Now _come on_."

"Goodbye then," Regina says and smiles at her family.

"Good luck," Emma says and grins.

"Keep us posted," Snow adds.

"I want regular messages," Zelena warns. "And give me a shout when you need a babysitter for the little dragons."

"Why do we need a babysitter, Mama?" Amelia inquires curiously.

Regina ruffles her daughter's hair. "I'll explain that when we get back, baby."

"'kay," the little dragon says and shrugs.

And on that note, the little family leaves Snow and Charming's house.

 **To Be Continued...**


	101. Labors of Love part I

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Labors of love part I**

"How are you feeling?" Maleficent asks the minute they step inside the mansion.

"How are _you_ feeling?" Regina shoots back and snickers slightly.

"Good, but I am not the one who is in labors, my darling."

"Nor am I," Regina says. "At least not yet."

"What's going on, Mama?" Emerald asks and tilts her little head. "Are you sick?"

"No, baby," Regina assures. "I'm not sick. Not at all."

"Then what?" Emerald asks a bit more demandingly. "Why did we have to leave?"

Regina ruffles her daughter's blonde hair. "Do you guys remember what we read about in that baby book?"

The twin's nods, and Regina isn't surprised that they remember. They've "read" that baby book about a million times during Regina's pregnancy.

"Owie?" Amelia guesses.

"No, sweetheart," Regina quickly assures. "Not owie." _At least not yet._ "The other thing happening when the babies are almost ready to come out. Do you guys remember what that thing was?"

"Balloon popping!" Emerald says triumphantly.

Regina chuckles. That wasn't quite what the book said about the water breaking, but it was what Emerald deduced from it, and in this case she's shockingly correct.

"That's right," Regina confirms. "Balloon popping."

"Are the babies coming _now_?" Amelia asks with wide eyes.

"Not _right_ now, but we won't have to wait that long for them anymore."

The girls are rather delighted by that, but Jonathan on the other hand seems concerned. The three year old shuffles forward and puts his little hand on Regina's belly.

"What's wrong, my little dragon?" Maleficent asks and frowns at the way his lip quivers slightly.

"I p-poked Mommy's belly," Jonathan says and looks completely crestfallen. "I popped the balloon!"

If it hadn't been for his crestfallen expression, Regina would have found it rather funny, the way his three year old mind "connects" things, but obviously she chokes back her amusement in crouches down instead. Ruffling his hair, she says: "oh no, no, no, baby. It was nothing you did. The babies are simply ready to come out now. That's all. It didn't happen because you poked my belly."

"You sure?" Jonathan asks and his little nose scrunches up.

"Absolutely."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise," Regina assures and kisses the top of his head.

"'kay," the three year old says and giggles a bit.

Maleficent urges them to change out of their coats and booths, and then she "installs" them in front of the television with a movie. And then she phones doctor Whale. He promises he'll be there in a short while to examine Regina.

"Well, I suppose that's one way to end a family dinner," Regina says when Mal comes back.

"Indeed," Maleficent nods and her gaze flickers anxiously.

Regina chuckles slightly. "Don't be nervous, my darling. Things have barely started yet."

"I know that," Maleficent says. "And it makes me nervous that I'm nervous already."

Regina rolls her eyes at the absurdity in that.

"Will you please go upstairs and lay down until doctor Whale is coming?"

Regina scoffs. "Maleficent, that's completely ridiculous. I'll get plenty of time to lay down lat-"

" _Please_?" Maleficent interrupts. "For my sanity's sake?"

Regina still finds it to be completely ridiculous, but for once she doesn't argue with it. Instead she simply nods and says: "very well. For your sanity then."

"Thank you."

Regina shakes her head slightly as she walks upstairs. Silly dragon. There's absolutely nothing to be nervous about.

But she never the less plays the part of the "good wife" and lies down on the bed. She hopes doctor Whale will hurry. She's currently craving a shower after her "watery surprise".

And soon her wish is granted. Doctor Whale shows up. First, he asks Regina a couple of questions, and then he gives her a quick examination. All the while Maleficent nervously awaits the "verdict".

"Everything looks fine," he tells them. "Any signs of labor yet?"

"No. None."

"Alright. Seeing that this is a second time pregnancy, it probably won't be too long before they're here."

"Great," Regina says and adjusts her weight in the bed. She wouldn't mind a speedy delivery one bit. "Am I allowed to take a shower?"

"You are allowed to do whatever you find comfortable," doctor Whale replies.

"Splendidly."

Doctor Whale re-packs his little bag. "I'll send Nova over first thing in the morning to check up on you, and if you need her sooner, you have her number."

"Tomorrow?" Maleficent echoes and raises an eyebrow. "Is that safe? Shouldn't she be tonight instead?"

Regina sighs deeply. _Overprotective fool._

"It's perfectly safe," Doctor Whale assures the overly concerned dragon. "Regina isn't that far along in the process yet."

"This is not a process, _doctor_ ," Maleficent snips. "This is the birth of my _children_."

"Maleficent," Regina quietly admonishes. There really isn't any reason to be rude to Doctor Whale. Yet.

Doctor Whale stoically ignores Maleficent's venom and says to Regina: "Tomorrow. Rest, if that's what you feel like doing. Or take a walk if that's what you want."

"Tomorrow," Regina confirms with a nod. She really wants him to leave now. She desperately craves a shower.

Maleficent finds her good manner just in time to show doctor Whale out, and as soon as they're out of the door, Regina stands from the bed and waddles into the bathroom. _Now_ she gets to take her shower. Finally.

She rids herself of her trousers and her blouse is partially undone when Maleficent bursts into the bathroom. Without knocking.

"Seriously?" Regina says and shakes her head.

"How are you feeling?" Maleficent asks.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Annoyed."

"Apart from that."

"I feel excellent, okay? There's no reason to make a fuss," Regina huffs as she shrugs her blouse off.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Maleficent amends and holds up her hands.

"Mmm," Regina says and nods a little. Then she continues to rid herself of her clothes. With her bra being the last thing to go, she switches on the water.

Maleficent seems reluctant to leave the bathroom, and Regina knows why. Mal has a habit of insisting that they shower together whether she needs a shower or not. Every time Regina showers, Maleficent showers too. Unwritten rule.

"I don't mind a bit of company in here," Regina says as she steps under the stream of water.

"Are you sure?" Mal asks hesitantly. "I can leave you alone if you..."

"No," Regina interrupts with a chuckle. "Get in the shower, dragon. I _think_ there's room enough for two."

"Very well," Maleficent says with a nod as she begins to fumble with her tie.

Regina chuckles again. She has never seen her wife undress _that_ fast. After something that feels like only five seconds, Maleficent is with her in the shower.

Regina sighs contended and leans back against the top of Mal's shoulder. Maleficent's warm hands slides up to rest on her belly. "Can you feel anything?" the dragon inquires.

"No, not yet," Regina half-chuckles.

Maleficent sighs a little. "I do know I'm being overprotective, but-"

"You're sweet," Regina interrupts. "Even if you are a bit intense."

"I'll try and calm down," Maleficent promises.

Regina doesn't give much for her promises, but she nods anyway, and a few moments later she has a question for her wife: "how can it be that the same woman who gave birth in a remote cabin far from civilization is so nervous right now when we're in our own home?"

"This is about you." Maleficent says plainly.

Regina chuckles. Such a predicable answer.

"You do know that everything is gonna be fine, right?" she says as she bends slightly to get the shampoo.

"I'm aware that you'll do this in flying colors. And no bending down," Maleficent says as she beats Regina to it and finds the shampoo.

"I could have taken that myself," Regina says with a little scowl.

"Could. Doesn't mean that you should," Maleficent teases. "Shall I wash your hair, my darling?"

"I think I _am_ capable of doing that myself," Regina replies and she might be snapping a little as she takes the shampoo bottle from Maleficent.

Maleficent's face falls a little in sheer disappointment.

"But if you really want to..." Regina immediately amends and hands Mal the shampoo bottle all the while she wonders why the hell she's incapable of denying her wife anything.

"I _really_ do," Maleficent purrs, as satisfied as if she were a dragon who stumbled over a treasure. "Head back, my darling."

Regina willingly tips her head back and lets Maleficent wash her hair. First with the shampoo. And _then_ with conditioner.

They don't stay in the shower as long as they normally would. The children are downstairs, and while they might be watching a movie right now, there's no way of telling what they're doing in five minutes.

They get dressed (Regina trades her "party attire" for a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop) and then they venture downstairs to see what the little dragons are up to.

The little dragons are on their very best behavior tonight. All three of them are sitting in front of the television, watching _Lady & The Tramp_.

"Are the babies coming now, mommy?" Emerald asks the moment Maleficent and Regina steps into the living room.

"No, not yet, little dragon," Maleficent answers. "We have to be a little patient."

" _When_ then?" Amelia asks and sounds distinctively _im_ patient.

"They might be here tomorrow, my dear."

"Night," Regina adds as she slinks past her wife and into the kitchen. "Tomorrow night."

"Right. Tomorrow night. What are you looking for out here?" Maleficent inquires as Regina begins searching through the cupboards.

"I had hoped there were some onion rings left," Regina mutters and only feels half-embarrassed about being peckish again so soon after having eaten two portions of roast and potatoes, _and_ two pieces of chocolate.

The cupboards are shockingly empty, though. They're all out of onion rings.

Regina sighs a little. "Oh well. I suppose I can find something else." Or maybe this is the universe' way of reminding her to stop eating all the time.

Maleficent instantly flicks her wrist once, and Regina finds herself standing with a bag of onion rings in her hand.

"Whatever my pregnant wife desires, she shall have," the dragon says with a little gleam in her eyes.

"I'm gonna eat the entire bag," Regina half-warns. "You do know that, right?"

"Eat away, my darling," Maleficent says warmly. "You deserve it."

"I haven't done anything," Regina chuckles as she takes a bite of the onion ring. _God, that tastes SO good. All crispy and greasy._ Crispy and greasy is _exactly_ what she needs right now.

"Can I have one?" Emerald asks and eyes the bag of greasy goods.

"No, those are for Mama," Maleficent says immediately.

"But _moooom_."

"Amelia," Maleficent admonishes with a twinge of rare sternness in her voice.

Amelia mutters something half-heartedly about "not fair", but Maleficent ignores that.

And while it might be a little unfair to eat onion rings in front of the children, Regina knows for a fact that both Amelia and Emerald had two pieces of chocolate cake at the dinner. They don't need anymore food tonight.

Regina finishes the bag of onion rings shockingly fast, and while it's entirely worth it for a moment or so, the babies don't seem to think so. She's rewarded with a rather brutal kick for eating so fast.

"What is it?" Maleficent asks immediately. "Do you feel anything, my darling?"

"Yes, a kick," Regina says humorlessly and rubs her stomach. That _hurt_. The next second, she wants to scoff. _If I can't handle a little kick, how am I gonna handle labors then_?

The little dragons highly encourages Regina to "come and watch the movie" and Regina willingly agrees to do so. She can easily handle a bit of "Lady & The Tramp" before bedtime.

The little dragons enjoys watching the movie with both their mothers. Unbeknownst to them, Maleficent doesn't watch much of the movie. She mostly watches Regina. And Regina returns every glance with a reassuring smile and a fond rub to the dragon's arm. This is actually rather cozy. If one doesn't think of the labor pains that's yet to come, obviously.

Jonathan is the first one to go down for the night. He doesn't argue much. He's had a long night. Regina offers to tuck him in, but Maleficent insists that she rests, and for once, Regina doesn't argue.

Exactly forty five minutes after Jonathan has been put down for the night, it's Amelia and Emerald's turn. They protest a bit more.

"Why can't we stay up and wait for the babies?" Emerald pouts.

"The babies won't be here until tomorrow, sweetie," Regina patiently explains.

It takes a little more explaining before the little dragons finally cave in and accepts the fact that it's bedtime.

Once again, Maleficent insists that she'll be the one to put their daughters to bed, so Regina gives each of the twins a big hug.

"Goodnight, my darlings. Sweet dreams."

"'Night, Mama," Amelia says and pats Regina's stomach. "Goodnight, babies. See you tomorrow!"

Maleficent chuckles, and her amusement doesn't lessen when Emerald does the same.

As her three dragons goes upstairs, Regina spends the time zapping through the channels on the television. She lingers on a cooking show for a few minutes, but then she scoffs and orders herself to find something else to watch. If she stays too long on that cooking show, she'll just end up feeling hungry. Again.

 _So what?_ A defiant little voice in the back of her mind asks. _I probably won't be hungry come morning._

Regina valiantly ignores the little voice and finds a different television show. Properties being sold. Yes. That seems like a safe choice. At least there won't be any food in that program.

The program is only mildly interesting though, and she ends up dozing off. Which is not her fault, really. The speaker just _really_ have a soft voice.

She's half asleep by the time Maleficent comes back and puts a gentle hand on her arm.

"Mmmph?" Regina says as she returns to the world of consciousness. "Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't. And I'm sorry. I didn't know you were asleep, my darling."

"I wasn't," Regina immediately denies. "I'm awake."

Maleficent raises an eyebrow.

"I _am_ ," Regina insists. "I'm completely-oh!" she interrupts herself and tilts her head curiously when she feels something that definitely _wasn't_ a kick.

"Oh?" Maleficent repeats. "What's "oh"? is something happening?"

"I think so," Regina says and rubs her stomach slightly. No, that wasn't just a kick.

"Does it hurt?" Maleficent asks immediately and lays her own hand on Regina's stomach.

"No, it just feels like pressure," Regina says truthfully and yawns.

"Okay. That's good," Maleficent murmurs, and there's that flicker of anxiety in her voice again.

"Relax," Regina chuckles. "It doesn't hurt yet."

"I would prefer if it didn't hurt at all." Maleficent states matter of factly.

"Oh. Well," Regina says with a little huff as she with some trouble stands from the couch. "I don't think you'll get it your way this time, dear."

Maleficent silently agrees with that, and then she asks: "is there anything I can do for you, my darling? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Regina suffocates her amusement. Maleficent is always sweet and attentive, but tonight is a different level.

"More onion rings?" Maleficent sweetly offers. "I know how much you like those."

"You're right, I do," Regina agrees. "But I think I've had plenty of onion rings tonight."

"If you want onion rings..."

"I almost made our children angry," Regina interrupts with a chuckle. "But I suppose it _was_ a little unfair of me to eat onion rings in front of them."

"I'm sure they'll get over it," Maleficent brushes her off. "Do you _want_ more onion rings?"

"No," Regina decides, but she never the less bites her lip as she mulls over what to say next. There happen to be something else she wants, but she already had plenty to eat tonight, so...

"Is there something else you want?" Maleficent gently probes. "Say it and it's yours."

"Ice cream," Regina admits almost a bit darkly. "Do we have anymore of that?"

"Well..." Maleficent flicks her wrist and a tub of ice cream appears on coffee table. "Now we do."

Regina shakes her head a little. "I really shouldn't be eating this, you know."

"No, I don't," Mal says plainly. "You should eat whatever the fuck you want."

Regina frowns. "I'm sure there's no need for curse words, dear." She snatches the tub of ice cream. _Mmm. Chocolate chip cookie. Perfect._

"I'm going to ignore every single rule I've ever made and eat this in bed," she declares as she waddles into the kitchen to fetch a spoon. "Do you want to come along?"

"Do I get a taste of the ice cream?" Maleficent teases warmly.

"Perhaps," Regina chuckles. "If you're really lucky."

"In that case, I do believe I'll have an early night for once," Maleficent grins as both of them walk upstairs.

"And I thought dragons were night creatures," Regina quips.

Maleficent shrugs. "I have to keep an eye on you and the little ones, don't I?"

"Yes, because I can't possible be waiting for the next contraction without you," Regina jokes.

"That's right. You can't." Maleficent says plainly and frowns a little. "I missed the first stage the last time. I'm not gonna do that this time. This time I'm going to be here every single minute of it all."

"My, it's gonna be a long night," Regina jokes and grins as they walk into the bedroom. She doesn't even bother to change her tanktop and sweatpants for a pajama. This is acceptable sleepwear.

"I hope you'll be able to sleep after we've finished that tub of ice cream," Maleficent says as they slide into bed.

"Yes, that would be nice," Regina nods. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. It would be terrific to be properly rested once things really start to move along.

"But if that isn't the case, I'll be here to entertain you all night," Maleficent assures.

Regina cackles as she props herself up with pillows behind her. Now she's all set for eating ice cream in bed. She quickly dunks the spoon into the ice cream and takes the first bite. Mmm. Exactly as divine as one could have hoped for.

"I love you," Maleficent says sweetly as she brushes a stray lock of hair behind Regina's ear.

"You're only saying that because your children are on the way," Regina teases.

"Yes. You got me. That's the only reason," Maleficent says with an eye roll. "Now let me have some of that ice cream."

Regina grins as she offers Maleficent a taste of the ice cream.

 **To Be Continued...**


	102. Labors of Love part II

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Labors of Love part II**

Sleep is only sporadic that night. And that's to put it lightly. Every so often she wakes up. Not because it hurts badly, but because her subconscience keeps reminding her what's happening right now.

Every time Regina is awake, so is Maleficent, and despite the late hours, she's every bit sweet and attentive. She probably would have offered to steal the moon if that's what Regina wanted.

At 4 AM Regina gives up. She's not gonna get any more sleep tonight. She might as well go downstairs where she doesn't bother her wife all the time. Maleficent is finally sleeping, and it would be a damned shame to wake her up. _Again._

She slips out of bed as quietly as she possibly can, and then she pads downstairs.

She ends up sitting on the couch like last night. Maybe she can get some more sleep down here. Or maybe not. Maybe she's entirely too excited to sleep. Regina rubs her stomach. The labors doesn't hurt as such yet. It's more a slight pinch than anything, really.

She leans back and huffs a little. She ends up switching the television on. Another cooking show. She mutes the sound. She doesn't need to hear what they're saying. She's satisfied with just watching the professionals cook.

It's not entirely enough to keep her mind fully occupied, though. She's hyper aware of her body and she keeps waiting for the next pinching sensation.

She's "rewarded" soon after. Another pinching sensation. Actually, this is a bit more than just a pinch.

"Oh," Regina says as she rubs her enormous belly. "I could feel that one."

She turns her attention back to the television screen, and after a while she actually begins paying attention to the cooking show. Maybe it isn't half bad after all.

But what _is_ "half bad" is the contractions she's experiencing. There are still reasonable time between them, but when they come, they _really_ pinch. It's especially her lower back that's starting to feel it. She leans forward with some trouble and rubs her lower back.

"Can't you guys wait until the midwife gets here?" Regina asks and rubs her palm over her belly once more. "I have a hunch this is going too fast."

The babies doesn't provide her with much of an answer, not even a kick, so Regina leans back in the couch and turns her attention to the cooking show once more.

She's partially paying attention to the television, partially paying attention to what's happening inside her, when a sound distracts her. Regina looks up. Someone is creaking around upstairs. _Who can it be? Big dragon or little dragon?_

"I'm guessing big dragon," she says to the babies. "What do you guys think? Little dragon? Hmm, we'll see who's right then."

Regina "wins that round". After a few more moments of "creaking around", Maleficent appears in the living room.

"I think I might have to put a bell on you. That way I would be able to hear you every time you leave the bed," the blonde says as a greeting.

"Very funny." Regina chuckles.

"It alarms me when my wife, who just so happens to be in the early stages of labors, chooses to leave the bed in the middle of the night," Maleficent lightly scolds and waggles a finger at Regina.

"Think of it this way. When I'm in labor, I can't make it very far," Regina replies and shifts slightly on the couch.

The movement doesn't go unnoticed by Maleficent. "Does it hurt?" she asks immediately.

"It's starting to."

"Come back to bed," Maleficent says gently. "You can still get a few hours sleep before the midwife comes."

"I don't think I can sleep. And it doesn't make sense to keep _you_ up too."

"Actually, it makes perfect sense," Mal says as she extends a hand out towards Regina. "Come on. Back to bed. It's an order."

Regina rolls her eyes as she follows her wife upstairs.

She actually manages to fall asleep again, and she does indeed get a few more hours of sleep.

But waking up is far from pleasurable. She quite literally wakes up in the middle of a particular nasty contraction.

"Ow," she mutters quietly and immediately feels like a wimp. It's definitely too early to whine.

Her little exclamation doesn't go unnoticed. A warm hand lands softly on her shoulder. "Ow?" Maleficent echoes.

"Yes. Ow." Regina says shortly and grinds her teeth a little.

The hand on her shoulder starts rubbing gently.

"I'm a wimp," Regina dully acknowledges. "This is only the early stages..."

"You," Maleficent firmly interrupts. "Are anything but a wimp, my love."

Regina ignores that. She feels like a wimp right now. "What time is it?" she asks.

"6:30."

"The girls are probably awake and on the way into our room as we speak, then." Regina says. She knows her little dragons.

And she's right. Before Mal has reacted to her predictions, the door is pushed ajar, and two little sleepyheads comes into the bedroom, rubbing their eyes and telling their mothers that they're hungry.

"Where are the babies?" Emerald asks and looks around in the bedroom as though Regina or Maleficent are hiding the babies there.

"They haven't arrived yet, sweetie," Regina says as she shoves the covers aside and puts her feet on the floor.

"Should you get out of bed?" Maleficent asks very quietly. "Wouldn't it be better to stay here and-"

"No," Regina interrupts. "You've plowed through every single book about pregnancy. You know that walking around is recommended."

"That's true," Maleficent acknowledges. "But I'm worried that you might trip over your own feet in the process."

Regina snickers. "Well, if I really should trip, it's very fortunate my devoted wife is following me around like a shadow."

" _That_ she does," Maleficent says firmly.

"I'm hungry," Amelia says again.

"Well, we better head downstairs and find you some breakfast then, huh?" Regina says, and then she follows the little dragons' downstairs while Maleficent wakes their _littlest_ dragon.

Breakfast this morning isn't very different from their usual breakfast. Emerald and Amelia gets their cereal, Jonathan who is cranky as usual, gets his oatmeal. Maleficent digs into her toast with jam. Regina isn't very hungry, but for Maleficent's peace of mind, she still manages to eat a slice of bread with jam and drink a cup of tea.

Every so often, Maleficent shoots her a look. A look, Regina calmly returns.

"Are you alright, my darling?" Maleficent asks so quietly it slips past the children's attention.

"Yes." Regina replies. And she is.

Until she isn't. They're halfway through breakfast when she feels another contraction. This time she doesn't say "ow", but the ache in her lower back and the distinct pressure in her pelvis is enough to make her zone out of the conversation for a moment.

The pain subsides fairly quickly, but it's definitely starting to bite more than the one she felt right before going back to sleep at 4 AM.

"Mama?"

Regina immediately looks up at Emerald. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Are the babies hurting you?" the five year old asks concerned and her little forehead wrinkles.

Regina laughs bubbly at that. "No, sweetie, I'm fine."

Emerald seems very satisfied with that answer, but Maleficent shoots her a sideway glance and mouths: " _contraction_?"

" _Yes_." Regina mouths back and takes a sip of her tea.

Maleficent nods a little and empties her own teacup. "Finish your breakfast, my darlings. We can't have you to go kindergarten in your pajamas, can we?"

Amelia and Emerald giggles. They find that that sounds like a very fun idea, and Jonathan seems to agree with that, but Maleficent quickly assures that she was only joking. Nobody is leaving for daycare or kindergarten in their pajamas.

The little dragons finishes their breakfast. Amelia and Emerald heads upstairs to get dressed, and Maleficent follows Jonathan to help him. But it doesn't take long before mother and son returns downstairs. Both of them fully dressed. Regina should probably get dressed too. Or maybe she shouldn't.

Maleficent sends Jonathan into the hallway to find his little bag, and then she turns her attention back to Regina and says: "I'm gonna call Zelena and ask her to follow the little ones to daycare and kindergarten."

"It's a five minute drive from here," Regina points out as she carries their used plates and cups over to the sink. "I can handle being alone for five minutes while you-"

"No. Absolutely not." Maleficent interrupts firmly.

"But..."

"Regina, _I said no_." Maleficent says very, very firmly. "It's not something that's up for discussion."

"Alright," Regina says and holds her hands up in surrender. "It was just a suggestion. There's no reason to go all dragon on me."

Maleficent snickers a little, and then she does as intended. She calls Zelena.

"She'll be here in five minutes," the blonde informs Regina.

"Splendidly. The midwife is coming right after," Regina says. What great timing.

That's when Amelia and Emerald comes downstairs, dressed and ready to head to kindergarten. Almost. Regina snickers a little. Amelia's headband is a little crooked, and she quickly fixes that.

"Alright, little dragons," Maleficent says and ruffles Jonathan's hair as he comes trotting back into the kitchen. "Auntie Zelena is gonna drive you to kindergarten and daycare today."

Amelia shakes her head. "But I want you and Mama to do it." she can clearly sense that something that she can't be a part of is happening.

"Not today, honey," Maleficent says gently. "Phoenix and Matilda are on the way. That's why Mama can't go with you. And I have to stay here and look after her. You understand that, don't you, my darlings?"

Amelia and Emerald pouts but never the less nods.

"That's my girls," Maleficent praises and gives each of the twins a kiss. "And my good boy," she adds when Jonathan insistently pushes Emerald out of the way to claim Maleficent's attention.

"Don't push your sister, honey," Regina adds. "That's not a nice thing to do."

The look of disdain Jonathan gives her can easily measure up to the looks Maleficent sometimes give, and Regina has a hard time taking it seriously. God, mother and son are so alike.

"Sowry," Jonathan mumbles, but he doesn't sound very sincere.

"Jonathan," Maleficent scolds lightly.

"Sow- _ry_ ," Jonathan says again.

Regina and Maleficent exchanges a look. Now he's just giving them attitude.

"Where _does_ he get it from?" Regina wonders out loud and shakes her head.

"Certainly not from _me_ ," Maleficent snickers. "That is attitude is all you, my darling."

"How dare you," Regina says and tries to sound offended. She ends up chuckling instead.

Maleficent laughs too, and so does the twins. Even if they don't get the joke completely.

Then there's a knock on the door.

"That's either the midwife or Zelena," Regina says.

Despite all the rules about letting the adults handle the task of opening the door, Amelia and Emerald both sprints out in the hall and open the door. Regina and Maleficent exchanges another look. They've _got_ to make that rule a bit clearer. But they don't get the chance to scold or do anything else for that matter before Emerald loudly proclaims: "Auntie Zelena!"

Two seconds later, Zelena comes into the kitchen, closely followed by two little dragons who seems to have forgotten that they didn't want their aunt to take them to kindergarten today.

"Good morning," Zelena says briskly and crouches down to greet Jonathan. "Good morning, buddy. Are you ready for daycare?"

Jonathan flashes Zelena a rather goofy smile. Where Emerald and Amelia has chosen Emma as "their favorite", Jonathan has a certain weakness for his redheaded aunt.

"Glad you could make it," Maleficent says.

"Well, I told you to just give me a howl when you needed a babysitter, didn't I?" Zelena says with a light shrug. "How are you doing, sis?"

"Never better," Regina says and keeps the smile plastered to her face despite the rather nasty stabbing pain she's currently feeling in her lower back. Another contraction. Yep. They're definitely getting worse. She shifts a little on her feet and grips onto the kitchen table to support herself.

"Moving along nicely I see," Zelena comments sympathetically.

"Mmm," Regina says vaguely. This seems like a good time to remember those breathing exercises. She bows her head and concentrates on just that. This is pretty bad timing. She would have preferred to experience contractions _after_ the children had left, but on the other hand she can't very well stop natures cause.

Maleficent gives her arm a light rub. Then her back. Regina mutters something halfhearted in response.

Regina is still in the middle of this rather nasty contraction when there's another knock on the door. This time, Maleficent opens the door before either of the twins gets the chance to.

It's Nova, doctor Whale's newest midwife, and also the least irritating one. The former nun greets everyone and then says to Regina: "Contractions are getting a bit stronger now."

"You could say that," Regina replies. Maybe Nova is annoying anyway.

"Well, why don't we pop upstairs and see how things are moving along?" Nova suggests.

"Great," Regina says. The pain is subsiding again. She's able to walk upstairs.

Maleficent seems rather torn between following them upstairs and sending the children off to kindergarten and daycare.

"You three have a good day, okay?" Regina says as she hugs first Emerald, then Amelia and then Jonathan.

"Are we going home with aunty Zelena?" Amelia asks observantly.

"That's right, sweet pea," Zelena says. "You are. Robin is so looking forward to see you guys!"

"Sounds good, doesn't it?" Regina chuckles and shoots Zelena a grateful look for being smart enough to choose this approach.

The twins agree with that.

Regina leaves it to Mal to send the children off, and then she goes upstairs with Nova.

She gets ready and then lies down on the bed while Nova examines her. Now seems like a very good time to remember her breathing as well, because lets face it, having some midwife poke around between her legs is less than fun. No matter how necessary it is.

Regina closes her eyes and thinks of something else. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._

"I have some good news," Nova says as she covers Regina with the blanket again. "You are 4 centimeters dilated, and thereby in what we call in the "active labors" phase."

"Marvelous." Regina says. So the first phase is done. _Now comes the hard part._

"Should we wait for your wife, so she can hear the heartbeats as well?"

"Yes, I believe she would appreciate that. She'll probably be here in a short while." Regina answers and adjusts herself a little in the bed.

"A short while" is apparently two minutes. At least that's what it takes before Maleficent comes into the bedroom and looks at Regina. "Well?" the dragon asks.

"4 centimeters," Regina says with faux excitement. "The active labor phase is right around the corner."

"Already?" Maleficent says. "Well done, darling."

Regina chuckles. "I slept through most of it."

"Shall we listen to the babies' heartbeat now?" Nova suggests and opens her bag and finds the handheld heartbeat monitor.

"Yes, that would be splendid," Maleficent says as she sits down on the edge of the bed and takes Regina's hand.

Regina's massive belly is uncovered, and Nova spreads the gel all over it. Then she runs the ultrasound wand over the large bump.

 _Thump-thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump-thump._

Both Regina and Maleficent smiles at that.

"That sounds perfectly healthy to me," Nova says. "Both babies have a good, strong heartbeat."

"Good," Regina says. "So, I can stay here, right?" after her surprise visit to the hospital and her nasty run in with the mild case of pre-eclampsia, there had been some mutterings about her having to give birth at the hospital anyway.

"Everything is coming along nicely," Nova says as she wipes Regina's stomach with a tissue. "The babies are doing great. You are doing great. There is no indications of any problems what so ever, so I don't see any problem with you giving birth here."

Regina and Maleficent exchanges smiles at that. A home birth was what Regina had aimed for all the time.

"It's really important that you drink plenty of water during this phase. And switch position. Maybe take a walk. That often help things along even more," Nova says as she puts the heartbeat monitor back in her bag. "And we also recommend a nice warm bath. That really eases some of the pain."

"I'll remember that," Regina says and tugs her shirt back down in place.

"I'll come back in an hour to check up on you, okay?" Nova says and smiles. "You are doing great."

Regina feels tempted to scoff. She _knows_ she's doing great. She doesn't need a midwife to tell her that.

Maleficent offers Nova her gratitude as she walks the midwife out, and Regina "has fun" with the next contraction. That wasn't long she got to rest. _Ouch! Son of a..._ She huffs slightly. _That one was almost curse worthy._ Not quite, but pretty damn close. A few more hours, and it will _definitely_ be curse worthy. _Ugh, this is no fun at all. Is it too late to back out_? She sits up a little and leans forward slightly so she can rub her back. It won't be long before she'll need Maleficent to do that. She huffs again and tries to remember everything she has learned about breathing. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

The pain subsides as she slowly exhales. The contractions are still fairly short, but they are getting rather intense now. Were they really that intense the last time?

They probably were, but Regina can't quite recall. It was five years ago, and what she remembers the best is how happy she was when she first held Amelia and Emerald in her arms.

The door opens, and Maleficent comes inside the bedroom. "How much did I miss?"

"A contraction. But don't worry, there will be plenty more," Regina quips as she stands from the bed. "Did you send Nova off?"

"Mhmm. How are you doing, my darling? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, you can stop asking me how I'm doing," Regina says a bit snippily. "I'm in labor. How do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"Point taken," Maleficent says. "But apart from that, is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can tell me why I picked doctor Whale as the one present for the birth instead of Nova," Regina says and smoothens her long shirt over her bump. "She's far less irritating than doctor Whale."

Maleficent snickers. "That she is."

They return downstairs, and they're still discussing their midwife when Regina gets yet another contraction. She still refuses to curse, but this one makes her bite her lip a little and make this odd little humming sound in an attempt to not curse. It's still too early for that.

Maleficent immediately jumps into action and uses the pads of her fingers to rub Regina's back.

"Thank you," Regina mutters and leans back against the touch.

"You have absolutely no reason to thank me, sweetheart," Maleficent says gently.

"It feels really nice," Regina says appreciatingly.

"I'm glad to hear that, darling."

Regina inhales slowly, like she has learned. After a few more seconds where Maleficent rubs her back in gentle circles, the pain starts to subside again.

"I love you," Regina says spontaneously.

"I love you too," Maleficent says a bit surprised. "But is there a particular reason you're telling me right now? I hope it isn't because you are anxious, because you know that everything is going to be just fine, ri-"

"I know," Regina interrupts her wife's rambling. "I'm just... making sure you know. In case I start cursing you later on."

"Oh," Maleficent snickers a little. "That's very thoughtful of you, my love."

"I know," Regina says a bit sardonically.

"By the way," Maleficent says as she gives Regina's arm a soft caress. "Did I mention that Henry texted me this morning?"

"No, you didn't," Regina says and straightens her posture. "What did he want?"

"Well, I might have texted him last night after your water broke," Maleficent confesses.

"Something I forgot to do," Regina acknowledges and shakes her head a little. She really can't forget to keep her eldest son updated. It really isn't fair. "That was clever of you. Thank you."

"He's on his way to Storybrooke," Maleficent announces and grins.

"He's what?" Regina shakes her head again. "After I told him specifically _not_ to make a fuss and disrupts his studies on my behalf?"

"I'm sorry, my darling," Maleficent says without sounding very sorry. "Once he found out the little dragons were on the way, there was no stopping him."

"Typical," Regina mutters. "I _told_ him that he shouldn't rush here..."

"And he told me, and I quote: "that he didn't give two shits about your rules," Maleficent chuckles.

"He said that?" Regina asks and frowns.

"He sure did."

"Mmph. Well, he inherited _that_ from Emma. Not me." Regina says firmly.

"Very well then," Maleficent says overbearingly. "I won't argue with you today, my darling."

"You better not," Regina grumbles. She would have loved to continue this discussion, but she's prevented from doing so. The next contraction is right around the corner, and she huffs as she leans forward and supports herself by putting her elbows on the table.

Maleficent rubs her back again.

Regina groans slightly. This is gonna be a long day.

 **To Be Continued...**


	103. Labors of Love part III

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Labors of Love part III**

"I find Nova to be less irritating than doctor Whale, but if she says "cervix" one more time I might just have to kill her," Regina says dully.

Nova just left the house for the third time this day, (she promised to be back in a few hours) and during the examination the former nun managed to say "cervix" five times. _Five_. And sure, Regina appreciates that things are moving along the way they are supposed to, but still, less of the word "cervix", please.

Maleficent chuckles lightly. "Yes, she is rather fond of that word, isn't she?"

" _Too_ fond," Regina says and clenches her jaw slightly. That wasn't long she got to relax. She managed to move downstairs and into the kitchen, but that was about it. Another contraction. This one has her leaning forward on her elbows and supporting herself on the kitchen table.

Maleficent is immediately with her and starts rubbing circles on her back.

"Mmm!" Regina hisses, and then manages a meek: "thanks."

"Don't thank me, my darling," Maleficent says gently. "Are you sure you don't want to get in the bath?"

"Nu-uh. Not yet," Regina replies with a headshake. These labor pains might start to pinch more and more, but she has a feeling she'll enjoy a bath more later.

"Okay. Whenever you want," Maleficent says gently. "Just say the word."

"Mmm," Regina nods vaguely and buries her head in the crook of her arm. Jesus Christ, this really hurts.

Maleficent continues to rub her lower back, but she doesn't mutter encouraging nonsense. Something Regina is entirely grateful for.

Regina sort of seals herself off in a little bubble. She has no desire to voice how much this hurts. At least not yet. She's completely fine with remaining silent and practicing her breathing until the pain subsides.

Maleficent's hand comes up and brushes Regina's hair away from her face. Regina is grateful for that too. She's starting to get a little sweaty, and that strand of hair was sticking to her forehead in a most uncomfortable manner.

Finally, Regina is able to lift her head and straighten her posture just a little. It would appear that this contraction is done. She managed another one.

Maleficent senses that back rubbing isn't required right now, and the dragon moves so she's in front of Regina instead.

"Hi," Regina says vaguely as she meets Maleficent's gaze.

"Hello, my darling," Maleficent says softly.

"That was a good one," Regina says as she shifts her weight and brushes her hair away from her face.

"You are doing _so_ well, sweetheart," Maleficent gushes as she takes Regina's hand and squeezes it a little.

Regina chuckles hoarsely. "I've barely done anything yet."

"You've done plenty. Are you sure I can't persuade you to have at least a little bit to eat?"

Regina shakes her head. "I'm not hungry. Sorry."

Maleficent purses her lips slightly. She really isn't a fan of things that involves A: Regina being in pain, and B: Regina not eating, and right now she's dealing with both things.

"Something to drink then?" the dragon offers, and even adds a: "please?"

Regina chuckles again. "Something to drink would be nice. Do we have any more orange juice left?"

"That's what you want?"

"Mmm."

It turns out they don't have anymore orange juice left, but Maleficent promptly flicks her wrist and makes a brand new carton of said beverage appear on the kitchen table. Within seconds, she has found a glass in the cupboard and poured Regina a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you," Regina says as she takes a sip of the orange juice. And then another. It turns out she was way thirstier than she thought. She ends up emptying the glass completely.

She gets a little bit of peace. Five minutes, to be exact. And it's five _blessed_ minutes where she and Maleficent manages to have something similar to an actual conversation.

But once those five precious minutes are up, another stabbing pain shoots through her lower back, and she instantly leans forward and supports herself against the table once more.

Mal is with her again. Rubbing her back in firm circles.

"This is not..." Regina groans. The remains of the sentence gets away from her.

"What?" Maleficent asks behind her. "What did you say, darling? Do you need anything?"

Regina shakes her head and clenches her jaw slightly as she finishes the sentence: "This is not... the type of pain... I enjoy."

Maleficent's fingers stills on her back, and Regina fully understands why. Did she seriously just _say_ that?

Despite the pain shooting through her lower back and abdomen, a little bubbly laughter escapes her.

Maleficent's fingers resumes the circles on her back, but the blonde's voice is coated with surprise when she asks: "are you _laughing_?"

"Little... bit," Regina says and snickers again for good measurement.

The pain gradually subsides and once again, Regina is able to guide herself up in a fairly normal standing position. She wipes her forehead. She's starting to get rather sweaty. Maybe a bath wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"These are just getting better and better," she says a little bit sardonically. They're really biting now, but she supposes that's a good thing. That means they're getting somewhere.

She turns around to look at Mal. "If you ever get bored with owning a store, I'm fairly certain you could settle down as a masseuse."

Maleficent shakes her head in sheer disbelief. "I can't believe you were _laughing_."

"Well, I said something funny, didn't I?" Regina retorts and shakes her own head.

"Only you could joke about what sort of pain you like while being in labor," Maleficent says, and now it's her turn to snicker.

"Well, I can assure you, this type is _not_ on the list," Regina mutters and straightens her back a little.

"I'll bear that in mind," Maleficent quips.

Regina chuckles dryly and wipes her forehead once more. "This is no fun," she states plainly. She's allowed to complain a little bit, right?

Maleficent kisses her forehead tenderly. "Am I allowed to say you are doing really well, little one?"

"I think you just did," Regina says and chuckles a little again. "As long as you don't fill me with nonsense when I'm in pain."

"I won't," Maleficent promises.

"Good." Regina says and waddles away from the kitchen table. She needs to move around.

Maleficent follows her like a shadow, and Regina is just about to inform her that it isn't required right now, but her plan of scolding is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is _that_?!" Maleficent wonders out loud.

"Snow White." Regina informs her wife.

"What?"

"She asked if she could be of any help, and I asked her to cook up something you could eat for dinner. I'm not exactly in any shape to cook, and I had a nasty feeling you wouldn't think of making dinner for yourself." Regina quickly sums up. "You forget to eat when you're distracted."

Maleficent stares at her.

But Regina isn't phased by her wife's surprise. "Are you gonna let Snow in, or should I?"

"No, I'll do it," Maleficent says, still recovering from surprise, but she never the less scurries into the hall and two seconds later, Regina hears Snow's voice.

Regina snickers a little. She knows her wife. And she knows that something as ordinary and human as _eating_ would never occur to Maleficent while this is going on.

There's a bit more muttering coming from the hall, and then Maleficent comes back into the kitchen, followed closely by Snow who looks every bit like the fairytale princess she is, with that picnic basket dangling from one arm.

"Hello," the princess greets Regina and flashes her a little smile. "You're up."

"I am," Regina confirms. "It's still a little too early to retire to the bedroom. What have you got there?" she asks and nods towards the picnic basket.

Snow quickly removes the checkered cloth and reveals a lidded pot. "It's soup," she says. "It just needs to be reheated, that's all."

"You're a star," Regina smiles. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Snow beams. "You just let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Mmm," Regina says a bit halfheartedly. She's not smiling anymore. Another stabbing pain shoots through her lower back and makes it a little bit impossible to focus on the conversation.

Bearing in mind that Snow is present, Regina doesn't go as far as burying her head in the crook of her arm this time. Instead she taps her fist lightly against the kitchen counter in an attempt to react _somehow_.

Maleficent immediately turns her attention away from the soup and looks at Regina.

"Mmm," Regina grimaces as she lightly sways. "I cannot tell you how _good_ these contractions are."

Maleficent is quick to step closer and cup Regina's elbows to support her.

"Seriously," Regina continues a bit strangled because of the way her jaw is currently clenched. "These labor pains are _exquisite_!"

"Oh dear," Snow says sympathetically.

"You _are_ allowed to curse, my love," Maleficent gently reminds her as she tightens her grip on Regina's elbow just a little.

Regina is grateful for that. Had it not been for Maleficent's dragon strength, she would probably have ended up on the floor.

"This is fu..." okay, so she doesn't go as far as cursing, but she comes pretty damn close. Because despite her earlier statement, these labor pains aren't exquisite. They hurt like a bitch. She clutches a little at the lapels of Mal's blazer. In her moment of pain, she's still aware enough to notice that her palms are growing alarmingly warm. Maybe she'll end up burning a hole in Maleficent's blazer in a second. Or even worse, burn _Maleficent_. Her hand trembles a little as she lets go off Mal's blazer.

But Mal is quick to grab her hand and guide it back to her blazer. "It's okay," she gently assures Regina. "I can take it."

Regina isn't capable of answering right now, but she's grateful she's allowed to clutch onto Maleficent's blazer. This contraction is by far the worst one she's experienced so far, and it takes all her willpower not to make a sound. She refuses to make noise. Seriously, what good would it do?

Screaming and crying wouldn't make a wink of difference. She would still be in pain no matter how much she screamed and yelled.

Maleficent rubs her back soothingly, and she's not speaking the common language as she quietly whispers into Regina's hair. Dragon language, Regina realizes somewhere between breathing. Maleficent is speaking dragon language. Possibly because she knows how soothing Regina always finds that language.

Finally, Regina finds herself capable of lifting her head from where she was leaning it against the top of Mal's shoulder. She stretches her neck. Stretches her back. Rubs a hand over her enormous belly.

"Ow," she says plainly and runs a finger through her hair. "ow" is definitely an understatement, but it's the best she can come up with.

"I can't believe you didn't say a word," Snow says and shakes her head in disbelief. "I know I did at this rate."

"Perhaps you have less self-control than I," Regina teases tiredly.

"You should have seen her a moment ago," Maleficent adds. "She was _laughing_."

"It was a good joke," Regina defends.

Snow chuckles a little. "Well, now I can inform Henry that things are progressing."

"Is Henry here?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, he just got here. He wasn't sure whether he could call or not."

"Of _course_ he can call," Regina huffs. "As long as he doesn't come over here. I don't want him to be traumatized."

Maleficent snickers lightly. "I'm sure he can handle seeing his mother in labor, my love. He's seen it once before."

"I don't care," Regina mumbles and then takes a closer look at the two, black, rather crispy smelling marks on Mal's blazer. "Did I just do that?"

"It's okay," Maleficent quickly assures. "Don't you worry about it."

"I'll buy you a new blazer," Regina vows.

Maleficent chuckles. "I don't need a new blazer, my love. Two baby dragons will do nicely."

Regina manages a wry smile. "I'm working on that one."

"And you are doing _amazing_ work."

"No talking nonsense." Regina reminds her wife.

"Right."

Snow chuckles a little. "I'll leave you to it. I just wanted to stop by with the soup."

"Yes, thank you for that," Regina says.

Maleficent seems torn between being polite and showing Snow out and staying with Regina.

"I can show myself out," Snow assures and smiles. "You just stay here and take care of your wife."

"I will."

"Keep us updated," Snow says as she disappears out in the hall.

"Or maybe we'll settle for texting when it's over," Regina mutters quietly.

Maleficent snickers again as she stuffs the soup away in the fridge.

Regina huffs. She feels clammy all over. And there's two solutions to that problem. Either a bath, or...

"I want to go outside," she proclaims. "I need air."

"I'll go with you," Maleficent says immediately.

"I _know_ you will," Regina replies and rolls her eyes just a little. How could she ever be in doubt of _that_? Maleficent Mills, part time dragon, full time shadow.

They head outside, but they barely make it off the porch before Regina has to stop and lean forward slightly.

Maleficent supports her again. Maleficent makes sure she doesn't topple over. Maleficent rubs her back in soothing circles.

This time, it's no laughing manner. This time, it really fucking _hurts_. Regina grinds her teeth. Her jaw clenches, but she still refuses to complain out loud. It's too early for that. She'll complain later. She'll get plenty of time to complain later.

Maleficent gently draws Regina into her arms. Gives her the opportunity to rest her head against the top of Mal's shoulder.

And as opposed to the last time, where touch wasn't welcome, Regina willingly leans into the touch and lets Mal's long arms encircle her. She drapes her arms loosely around Mal's neck to support herself.

Regina focuses entirely on inhaling and exhaling slowly and the way Maleficent gently rubs her back. It's tempting to "loose her head" and curse the house down, but at the same time, she knows it won't help one bit. No, remembering her breathing technique is much, much better.

 _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._

Yep, the contractions are definitely getting worse. Way worse. After a few more shaky breaths and the general feeling of Maleficent being the sole reason she's still standing upright, Regina is finally able to lift her head and release her grip on Mal's neck.

"Another good one," she manages weakly and flashes her wife a rather wobbly smile.

Maleficent gives her back another rub. "I really wish you would curse, my darling. Watching you biting it back is..."

"I'm not biting anything back," Regina interrupts. "I'm _saving_ it. That's a completely different thing."

Maleficent shakes her head in disagreement, but she doesn't comment further on it. instead she asks: "is there something I can do for you, my love?"

"You just did something. You prevented me from falling over," Regina quips halfheartedly.

"That doesn't count," Maleficent brushes her off. "Is there something _else_ I can do?"

Regina considers. She _did_ say she wanted to go outside, but the air is actually fairly chilly. And there is something else she would rather do.

"I think I'll take that bath now," she says. The warm water has to have _some_ kind of soothing effect, right?

"Of course, my darling," Maleficent says as she gently drapes an arm around Regina to guide her back inside.

Regina is so grateful she doesn't get a contraction on the way up the stairs. She's not sure she could have handled that.

And her body is kind enough to leave her alone as she undresses and gets into the water.

"Is that nice, sweetheart?" Maleficent asks as Regina leans back in the tub.

"Mmm," Regina says and tips her head back and closes her eyes. God, she's exhausted already, and the "best" is still to come.

"You're doing so well, my darling."

"I think you've already told me that. Several times."

"So I have," Maleficent acknowledges with a little nod as she stretches one hand into the water and touches Regina's bare shoulder. "Is the water warm enough?"

"Mm, it's fine." Regina replies and wiggles a little. "Is it too late to change my mind about this whole giving birth thing? I don't think I want to do it anyway."

Maleficent chuckles softly at that, and Regina ends up snickering a little too.

Time passes by slowly. The warm water is wonderfully soothing, and thanks to Maleficent's constant presence in the bathroom, adjusting the temperature or pouring warmer water in the tub isn't required. Maleficent uses her magic to make sure the water stays warm. She refuses to leave the bathroom. Nothing can make her leave Regina, except...

"You need to eat," Regina says when she hears Maleficent's stomach growl for the third time.

"It's fine. I can eat later."

Regina laughs wryly despite the massive contraction she just experienced. "When, exactly? When I'm ready to push? Or when the children have been born and you're too busy fawning over them? No, you'll eat something right _now_. Don't argue."

"But if I leave, the water will..."

"I can manage alone the five seconds you're downstairs," Regina interrupts. "Now _go._ You're of no use to me when you're hungry."

That seems to do the trick. Maleficent reluctantly leaves the bathroom to find something to eat.

Regina leans back in the tub. She's relieved her wife decided to eat. She needs food. And it would be a shame to let Snow White's soup go to waste.

While Maleficent is downstairs, heating up the soup, Regina "has fun" with the next contraction. Another nasty one. Actually, it's a _very_ nasty one. She grips on to the edge of the tub, and her knuckles turns white. She'll end up scorching the bathtub, like she scorched Mal's blazer.

Maybe Maleficent is capable of sensing what's going on in the bathroom, for she appears ridiculously fast, sets the bowl of soup down and offers Regina her hand instead.

Regina gratefully accepts that offer and takes Maleficent's hand. Maleficent's hand makes a slight creaking sound. She's squeezing too hard.

"S-s-sorry," she pants, but for some reason it's only her mouth that works. Her grip on Mal's hand doesn't loosen in the slightest.

"Don't you apologize," Maleficent says firmly. "It's completely fine."

"I'm hu-hu-hurting y-y-" Regina gives up. She can't talk right now. It's too fucking painful.

Maleficent is excellent when it comes to making sure Regina stays upright in the water and doesn't accidentally drown in the middle of it all. She crouches down next to the tub and once again lets Regina wrap her arms around her neck. The blonde's clothes gets soaked, but she doesn't seem to mind that one bit. She would probably have climbed into the tub if Regina had asked her to.

Okay, this contraction sure as hell lasts longer. The pain almost leaves Regina breathless, and she ends up whimpering just a little bit.

Maleficent rubs her naked back. Strokes her hair. Kisses her forehead. Tells her how well she's doing, how amazing she is, how brave she is.

Regina whimpers again. She doesn't feel particularly brave right now. Or amazing. And she definitely don't feel like she's doing well. She's not handling the labor pains; the labor pains are handling _her_.

While she's still in the middle of this jaw-droppingly painful contraction, she's vaguely aware that she hears the front door open and close. Footsteps up the stairs. Maleficent greeting someone.

Regina lifts her head and looks up at the newly arrived. It just so happens to be Nova. Again. Nova with her little bag full of instruments. Nova who wants to check "her progress" to see "how far along she is".

"If you touch me right now, I assure you it will be the last thing you ever do," Regina threatens through gritted teeth even though Nova hasn't said anything.

She's vaguely aware that Nova looks a little concerned. Oh. Sometimes Regina forgets that she actually _is_ capable of killing people. She'll have to apologize for that later.

But for right now, she settles for dropping her head and leaning it against the tub. _God,_ this is agonizing!

Maleficent rubs her back again. Mutters something to Nova. Something about the birth getting closer.

Regina bites back the groan building in her throat. The birth can't come soon enough.

 **To Be Continued...**


	104. Welcome to the World

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Welcome to the world**

The next part is overwhelming. The pain is excruciating. Indescribable. It washes over her in a way that leaves her panting and gasping and silently wondering _how_ she's still alive.

Nova keeps saying that she's very close to being fully dilated. Regina silently wants to murder the stupid fairy on the spot.

But she doesn't. Of course she doesn't. She's not that person anymore. Even if it feels as though labors might blur the line a little.

Everything hurts, and she just wants to sleep.

She's not allowed to sleep. Of course she isn't.

Maleficent strokes her hair. Dabs her forehead with a washcloth. Holds her hand. Murmurs how good she is. How well she's doing. How brave she is.

Regina doesn't feel good. Or brave. And definitely not like she's doing well.

"I can't do this, Mal," she croaks. "It's too hard. I'm not strong enough."

Maleficent kisses her forehead. "Of course you are, my darling. You are the strongest person in the world. And I assure you, you _can_ do this."

Regina shakes her head. "No. I can't. Find someone else to do it."

That elicits a very small chuckle from Maleficent. She kisses Regina's forehead again. "You can do this, my darling."

Regina groans in disagreement.

"It'll all be over soon," Maleficent promises. "And then you never have to do it again."

"Do you p-promise?" Regina mumbles and curses herself for stuttering. She sounds exactly as weak as she feels.

"You have my word," Maleficent vows.

But Regina can't really focus on it. Once again, the pain washes over her and makes it impossible to talk. It's excruciating. She can't for the life of her remember that it was _this_ bad the last time.

She wants to die a little bit.

At some point, Nova examines her. Again. And Regina vows that she will kill her once this is over.

"Almost there," Nova says after finishing the examination. "You're doing really well, Regina."

"Shut _up_ ," Regina growls. She's so tired. Tired of being told she's doing well. Tired to be told that she's "almost there". Tired of being encouraged. Tired of having some midwife poke around between her legs. And most of all, she's tired of these intense pain constantly washing over her and drowning her ability to think clearly.

This is all Maleficent's fault, and Regina doesn't hesitate to tell her that.

Maleficent nods and fully takes the blame while she holds Regina's hand.

And suddenly, Regina wants to murder her wife too. Just a little bit, at least.

She's so fucking miserable. Doesn't quite understand _how_ she ever agreed to this. She ends up in this odd sitting position with her arms hanging over the edge of the tub and her forehead resting on her arms. She whimpers a little as she shrinks further into herself. It feels as though every last muscle in her body is wound tight.

A hand lands softly on her shoulder. Regina is vaguely aware that Maleficent is murmuring soothing words again, but she's more focused on the fact that the hand on her shoulder is trembling. Maleficent's hands never trembles. Not unless she's really affected by something. Affected and worried.

They can't have that. Regina swallows thickly as she takes advantage of this very short break between labors and lifts her head to look up.

"H-hi," she mutters as Maleficent meets her gaze.

"My darling," Maleficent greets, and her eyes are a bit glassy. Her mouth is a thin line. Worried.

"Can I... Have some water?" Regina asks meekly. It's surprisingly easy to forget Nova's existence right now.

"Of course, of course," Maleficent says and rushes as she brings the glass of water up to Regina's lips.

Regina drinks gingerly. She feels dried out. Next, she requests a bite of a cracker, and the smile Maleficent's flashes her is entirely worth it.

She manages one mouthful of cracker before pain washes over her again. She squeezes Maleficent's hand this time.

She gets through that one as well. She survives another wave of pain.

Once the pain is subsided, she asks Maleficent to do the unthinkable: to leave the room. Just for a minute. Just to make Nova a cup of coffee.

Mal definitely doesn't look one bit pleased with what Regina is asking her to do, but Regina mutters that she just needs a moment alone. A moment where she's not watched by anyone. A moment to despair a little.

She doesn't tell Mal that. And after a bit more coaxing, Maleficent reluctantly agrees and she and Nova leaves the bathroom. But only for one minute, as the dragon threatens.

Once both Nova and Maleficent are out of the door, Regina rests her head against the tub once more and breathes heavily. She really needs a moment to herself. A moment to remind herself that everything is going well. She's okay. The babies are okay. They're okay.

" _Fuck!_ " Regina mutters earnestly. She's allowed to curse a bit. At least when she's alone. She rubs a hand over her sweaty brow. _God, how much longer_? She's running out of energy. She just wants to sleep.

Sleep is nothing but a vain hope right now. Two mouthfuls of air and the next contraction washes over her. Her fingers curls around the tub as she breathes through the pain. _In and out, in and out. Huff, huff, huff._

"Oh _god_!" she grits out and then mutters a few more curse words for good measurements. Seriously, how could she _ever_ have thought that _this_ wasa good idea?

This was _not_ a good idea.

This is fucking excruciating.

It's excruciating, and she doesn't want to do it anymore.

She's had enough. She's calling the quits.

Her body is rudely reminding her that she can't just "call the quits" on contractions. Once again, she's rocked by these excruciating pains.

She whimpers a little and buries her head in the crook of her arm again. _Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this!_

Admittedly, thinking it is not nearly as satisfying as _saying_ it, but she's not interested in cursing the whole house down.

She's still panting by the time Maleficent comes back into the bathroom. Unable to stay away for longer. She doesn't say anything. She can see that Regina is "otherwise engaged" right now.

Regina huffs and her knuckles turns white. The pain is getting worse and worse. She's surprised that she's not screaming to the high heavens.

"I don't want to do this anymore," she states a bit hoarsely and clears her throat.

Maleficent immediately brings a glass of water up to her lips, and Regina drinks eagerly.

"Am I allowed to-"

"No," Regina interrupts. "You're not." She narrows her eyes at Mal. "This is all _your_ fault."

"Yes indeed." Maleficent simply agrees and rubs Regina's naked back.

Regina groans and rests her forehead on the edge of the tub. Another sharp contraction rips through her.

Maleficent rubs her back. Pushes her hair away from her sweaty forehead. Holds her hand. She's sweet and helpful in any way she possibly can be.

But Regina lifts her head and glares at the dragon. "I will never-" the pain is too overwhelming, and it leaves her unable to finish the sentence. She bows her head and whimpers a little.

After something that feels like two hundredth years, she's finally able to lift her head again. Able to _think_ again. And after a huff or two, she finishes the sentence:

"I will never sleep with you again!"

"Alright," Maleficent says gently and rubs her back soothingly.

Regina glares at her and the words are a bit garbled because of the way she's clenching her teeth: "did you hear me?!"

"Yes, you'll never sleep with me again," Maleficent repeats. "I heard you the first time, my love."

" _Don't_ "my love"-me!" Regina growls. "I _hate_ you!"

"That's okay."

Regina huffs as she leans back and tries to catch her breath. Once she manages to do that, a part of her sanity returns as well, and her voice trembles a bit as she says:

"I didn't mean that."

"I know, my darling," Maleficent is quick to assure her. "But you are in pain. And you are entitled to say whatever the fuck you want when you're in pain."

Regina laughs strangled, and then: "I don't hate you."

Maleficent drops a kiss on her hair. "I know, sweetheart. It's perfectly fine."

Regina huffs a little again. Her voice is almost timid as she asks: "will you help me out of the bath?"

"Of course," Mal says gently. "But I thought you wanted to stay in the bath?"

"I've changed my mind," Regina mutters. She needs her bed. She needs to lie down properly.

Maleficent is more than careful as she gently helps Regina up from the tub and drapes a robe over her shoulders.

And Regina leans heavily on her wife as they slowly walk down the hall towards the bedroom. God, she's so tired.

But she _has_ to do this. There's no way around it. Apparently.

Reaching the bedroom takes a bit longer than normal, and Regina is every bit grateful when Maleficent finally opens the door to the bedroom and then helps her inside.

"Here we are, my darling," the dragon says gently.

Regina doesn't really get a chance to answer. She has to stop with one palm pressed flatly against the wall. Another contraction. Another stabbing pain that makes her legs tremble.

Maleficent is immediately with her and supports her. Regina wraps her arms around her wife's neck. Maleficent is so much better to lean on than the wall is. The brunette grunts a little as she sways lightly from side to side. It helps. Ish. Or maybe she's just _imagining_ the soothing effect.

"F-f- _fuck_ ," she curses through gritted teeth.

"And there it is. Good girl," Maleficent says as she continues to rub Regina's lower back soothingly.

Regina pants heavily. Her legs are jelly. She won't be able to stand on them much longer. She bows her head and rests it on the top of Mal's shoulder.

Maleficent plants a light kiss on her hair. Rubs her back again.

"M-my legs are giving in," Regina warns through gritted teeth.

Maleficent flicks her wrist once, and then Regina finds herself lying in bed instead.

"Thank y-oh, _fuck_!" she curses. And as she lets out a few more curse words, she can feel her magic crackle through her fingertips. And approximately five seconds after she becomes aware of it, the bedroom mirror shatters into a million pieces.

Maleficent's head snaps up at that, and Regina is instantly worried.

"Did that... hit you?" she pants between shaky breaths. "Are you... okay?"

"Don't worry about it," Mal says quickly. "Nothing happened, little one."

Regina groans a little and presses her palms flatly against the bed. "I'm so... so tired."

Another kiss to her forehead. And then, softly: "I know, darling. It can't be long now."

Regina whimpers. This has already lasted too fucking long. She's exhausted. She's sweaty. She's in pain. She just wants to meet the babies. And then she wants to sleep.

"You are doing so well, my love," Maleficent says gently and brings Regina's trembling hand up to her lips. "And you've worked so hard."

Regina's only response is a tired huff. She's so fucking exhausted. She just wants this to be over. And preferably soon. She can't do this for much longer. But then again, giving up is not a part of her vocabulary.

There is no break between the contractions anymore. They just wash over her again and again and again.

By the next contraction, Nova comes into the bedroom and asks permission to "give her a quick examination".

Regina tells her to "leave me the fuck alone".

Nova patiently waits until the contraction has reached a level where it's tolerable. And _then_ she examines Regina.

"Your hard work has paid off," she tells Regina and smiles. "You're ten centimeters dilated."

"R-really?" Regina asks.

Nova nods. "I better phone doctor Whale and ask him to come over here and take over."

As she heads downstairs to phone doctor Whale, Maleficent drops another kiss on Regina's hair. "Well done, my darling. It's almost done now."

Regina laughs meekly. "Yes, the only remaining part just happens to be the hardest one. Aren't I lucky?"

Maleficent laughs with her and kisses her forehead once more. "You've done so well, sweetheart."

"I know," Regina quips tiredly.

Another contraction washes over her. But this one is a bit different. It's every bit painful, no doubt about that, but the pain is followed by something. This unbearable urge to _push_.

Regina's eyes widens a little. It didn't go quite as fast the last time.

"Could you be a dear and ask Nova to come up here again?" she asks Maleficent and clenches her teeth slightly.

Maleficent appears to be torn. Every instinct in her bids her to stay by Regina's side, but Regina insists that she can manage it while Mal heads downstairs, so after a bit more coaxing, the dragon does as Regina asks and heads downstairs to fetch the midwife.

Regina huffs slightly as she leans back against the many pillows. There's that unbearable urge to push again. The pressure is quite intense. _It's not supposed to happen this fast, damn it!_

But no matter what, she can't very well go against nature. She pushes. She can't help it. She _has_ to. The pain is unbearable, and she bites her lip, not to scream out loud. That would only scare Maleficent.

Her body is rocked by another contraction. She pushes once more, and as she does, she can _feel_ something. Something to accompany the burning sensation.

She reaches under the thin blanket, and no, there's no doubt about it. That's _definitely_ the head.

Then she hears voices. Footsteps. Maleficent comes into the bedroom again.

"Doctor Whale is here now, my darling," she announces.

Regina almost laughs. "Well, tell him to hurry! I can feel the head!"

That sends Maleficent out in the hallway, and a few seconds later Regina can hear her yell at doctor Whale to "get up here at once, my wife is giving birth!"

Doctor Whale is quick to appear in the bedroom. "Hello, Madame Mayor. In a hurry?" he sits down on the edge of the bed, ready to assist, but Regina holds up one trembling hand to indicate that he shouldn't touch her right now.

Doctor Whale waits. So does Maleficent.

Regina pants. The burning intensifies along with the urge to push, and her eyes waters slightly when she says: "I think that was the shoulders."

Maleficent takes her hand and squeezes tightly at that, and had Regina been a bit more aware, she would quickly pick up on the fact that the gesture wasn't intended to soothe only Regina. As she would notice that Mal's hand is trembling quite a bit.

But doctor Whale is perfectly calm when he says: "alright. Let's take a look and see what's going on."

Truthfully, Regina would have been fine with just informing him and Maleficent of what's going on and then have doctor Whale give her the baby by the end of it, but unfortunately, things doesn't quite work like that, and she has to endure one more person poking around between her legs.

"Right you are, Madame Mayor," Doctor Whale confirms. "That was indeed the shoulders. Well done. The babies are clearly in a hurry this time."

Regina nods vaguely and keeps her eyes closed. That suits her fine.

"One more big push and I think the first little dragon will be here," doctor Whale says. "Chin to your chest."

Regina grinds her teeth as she does as instructed and bows her head. Then she pushes, and _oh god,_ it feels like she's gonna split in fucking half. She doesn't scream. Instead her magic does the talking and an unnatural wind starts blowing in the bedroom.

Doctor Whale urges her to "push, Regina," and Regina just wants to kill him. It's possibly that she tells him to "shut the hell up".

" _Fuck_!" she exclaims again, and raw magic splutters out of her fingertips.

The pain is unbearable. Agonizing. It feels as though she's gonna pass out, and she doesn't neglect to inform Mal and doctor Whale of just that.

But she doesn't pass out. Instead all of her hard work is rewarded when she hears the first cry from an infant.

Her head falls back against the cushions, and she groans weakly. _That_ was awful.

"It's a healthy baby boy," Doctor Whale says. "Congratulations!"

Maleficent's voice close to her ear. "Did you hear that, my darling? We have another son."

Regina smiles meekly, stretches out arms that trembles from fatigue, and then the little warm, pink body is placed in her arms. And that's their son, alright. His head is full of thin, black hair. He doesn't cry, and his little mouth is wide open as though his surprised to be here.

"Hello, my darling," Regina says gently. "It's nice to see you."

Phoenix, because he is _definitely_ a Phoenix, coos softly and looks at her with his big blue eyes.

Maleficent kisses her temple. "Well done, my darling. He's absolutely perfect."

"Shall we hand him to mommy while we welcome the next little dragon into the world?" Doctor Whale suggests.

His words makes Regina's head fall back against the pillows again, and hot tears pool in her eyes. _There's one more of them. She has to do this one more time. Oh god, no. Why?_ Why does she have to endure this one more time? And why MUST Maleficent give her twins every time? It's not fair.

"I can't." she croaks and shakes her head once. "Not again."

Maleficent kisses her temple again. "Please don't cry, my love. I know it seems impossible, but you only have to do this one more time. Just one. And then never again. I _promise_ you."

Regina groans and shakes her head again. "I'm just so tired!"

"And in a moment, you'll be able to sleep for as long as you want," Maleficent promises.

Regina moans. This is _so_ unfair. But that unbearable urge to push has returned. She has no choice than to sit up in bed again. She doesn't let doctor Whale or Mal take Phoenix from her, though. She clings on to the baby as if he were an anchor and then she forces herself to do it all one more time.

It's not any easier the second time around. It burns, it burns so terribly. She cries out as she clings onto Phoenix.

She curses. Loudly. Curses Maleficent for doing this to her. Curses doctor Whale for being annoying. But not the babies. Never the babies.

For the second time, it feels as though she's gonna pass out. For the second time, it feels as though she's splitting in half.

She isn't.

And much like the first time, she gets her reward after one last big push that leaves her completely out of breath.

A life affirming scream from an infant. Doctor Whale saying congratulations and informing them that it's a girl, and then Matilda is placed in Regina's arms. A warm, pink, wriggly little thing with thin, blonde hair.

Regina looks down at the babies. She's still trying to catch her breath. She's crying and she's sore all over. But she did it.

The little dragons are here.

Mission accomplished.

Maleficent kisses her lips, and Regina can feel that she's not the only one who is crying right now.

 **To Be Continued...**


	105. Newest Members of the Family

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Newest members of the family**

"Well. We officially have more children than we can stuff into the Mercedes," Regina comments and leans back against the pillows. They're finally alone. Doctor Whale left a little while ago after ensuring that both Regina and the babies were okay. He promised to send Nova over in the morning to check up on the little dragons. And Regina.

"I'll buy us a minivan," Maleficent says.

 _A minivan_. Regina chuckles softly. The thought of the former Mistress of all Evil driving a minivan is a bit amusing.

Matilda coos softly, and Regina looks down on the newborns still lying on her chest. Not much has changed. Apart from the fact that the little dragons are now wearing the mandatory, knitted hats to keep them warm. One yellow hat and one green one. Because Regina finds that the standard blue and pink ones are nonsense.

"How are you feeling, my darling?" Maleficent asks gently.

Regina chuckles again. She has an inkling she's been asked that question before.

"A bit sore here and there," she says. Actually, she's more than just a bit sore, but why paint a grizzly picture for Maleficent?

"And I'd like to take a shower," she continues. "I feel disgusting."

"You are not-"

"Can you take the babies?" she interrupts her wife. "I _really_ need a shower."

But her plans of taking a shower is quickly "shattered" when Phoenix starts squirming on her chest. Regina has no trouble with identifying that particular kind of squirming. There's nothing wrong with the little dragon's appetite. She wriggles a little to adjust herself in the bed, and then she guides Phoenix to her breast. Both Phoenix and Matilda are champions when it comes to nursing, and Regina's biggest job in this is to provide them with "food" and make sure they don't wiggle off her chest in the process. Phoenix and Matilda are wigglers.

Regina winces a little. She remembers this particular short lived pain from when Amelia and Emerald were newborns.

She hides a yawn behind her hand. A nap wouldn't be too bad right now. But a shower would be better.

"I should call Henry," Maleficent says a bit sudden.

"It's the middle of the night," Regina points out.

"Yes. And he assured me he wouldn't sleep before he had heard from us," Maleficent chuckles. "I think it's better to let him off the hook, don't you?"

"Indeed," Regina nods. "Give me the phone and let me talk to him."

"Aren't you too tired to-"

"To _talk_?" Regina interrupts and roll her dark eyes at her wife. "Give me a break. And give me the phone."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Maleficent quips as she stands from the chair and hands Regina the phone.

"Thank you. Could you please take your daughter?"

Maleficent is more than willing to do that, and her eyes gleams as she takes Matilda in her arms.

Regina quickly dials Henry's number and then waits for a moment. A bit of crackling. A bit scuffling around. And then:

"Maleficent?" Henry's voice is completely clear and alert. So he hasn't been sleeping.

"No, not quite," Regina chuckles. That was a pretty fair assumption seeing as this _is_ -Mal's phone.

"Mom," Henry grins, and then, to someone in the background: "it's mom."

Regina chuckles again. So he's still at his grandparents.

"One of each this time. Phoenix Nathan and Matilda Rose," she tells her son. "And both mother and babies are doing splendidly."

Maleficent grins.

"You sound impressively like yourself," Henry chuckles.

"Oh, you know me. It takes more than a childbirth to bring me down," Regina jokes.

Maleficent grins again.

Henry laughs too. "Tell the babies I'll come and see them first thing tomorrow."

"I will."

"And congratulations," he add.

"Yes, congratulations!" Snow half-shouts in the background.

"Tell her we say thank you."

"I will. And how is Mal doing?" Henry inquires.

"She's alive and well and has her arms full of baby, so I think she's fairly happy at the moment."

"She didn't faint?" Henry asks with feigned surprise.

"No, she did _not_!" Maleficent says firmly and narrows her eyes.

Regina chuckles. "She was wonderful. Better than doctor Whale. And the midwife."

Henry grins. "I'm sure she was. Get some rest, okay?"

"You too."

"And see you tomorrow. And give Maleficent my love."

"I will. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, mom."

Regina hangs up, and the timing couldn't be better. Phoenix has fallen asleep on her chest.

"Henry sends his love," she informs her wife as she gently adjusts Phoenix and closes her robe.

Maleficent nods without taking her eyes off the sleeping Matilda.

Regina takes the opportunity to use Mal's phone to text Zelena and let her know that everything went splendidly. She promised to do that.

Surprisingly enough, Zelena texts back and congratulates both Regina and Maleficent. Regina is a little surprised that Zelena isn't asleep at this hour, but oh well.

Regina adjusts her robe once more, and then gently peels the sleeping Phoenix away from her chest. She cradles him in her arms as she stands from the bed.

Maleficent looks up, her attention finally not on the sleeping newborn in her arms. "What are you doing?"

"I think I'll take that shower now," Regina says as she shuffles over to Maleficent and "hands her" the sleeping Phoenix. "Woops. There we go."

"Are you sure that-"

"Doctor Whale cleared me to take a shower," Regina interrupts gently. "It'll be fine."

Maleficent looks like someone who very much wants to accompany Regina to the bathroom and "watch over her" while she takes her shower, but the babies asleep in her arms prevents her from doing so.

"It's fine," Regina says again. "I won't be long."

Maleficent nods hesitantly, and Regina confidently takes a step towards the door.

But confidence or not, walking is not particularly pleasurable. The pain immediately flares up between her legs at the first step.

Regina winces. That pain needs to go away soon. And it will. She knows that. But it'll be a few days.

Maleficent immediately looks up again and purses her lips.

"It's fine," Regina is quick to assure. "I'm just a little sore, that's all."

Maleficent scoffs. "Your ability to understate things never cease to amaze me, my darling. "Do you want me to carry you? Because I can easily do that."

Now Regina is the one who scoffs. "No thanks. I _am_ capable of walking to the bathroom on my own."

"Very well," Mal says. "But please make it a quick shower. And then back to bed."

"Yes, Mistress," Regina says a bit jokingly. And then she walks the short distance to the door and heads down the hallway.

Maybe she _is_ good at understating things. She's more than just a little sore between her legs. It's expected after what she just went through, but it's still annoying.

Regina reminds herself to be careful and then walks/limps the rest of the way to the bathroom.

A shower helps. A lot. After too many hours of excruciating pain, Regina takes great pleasure in washing herself clean. It's very refreshing. But she has to hurry. She has two newborns to attend to. And, she scoffs a little, if she takes too long, Maleficent might poof herself straight into the bathroom to see if "she's okay".

She quickly washes her hair and then applies soap to her body once more. For good measurement. Just to be sure she's completely clean.

Lingering under the warm stream for just one more moment, Regina notes how hungry she is. She's absolutely _famished_. Almost as famished as Phoenix was a moment ago.

She'll need food in a moment. And therefore, she concludes her shower, flicks her wrist and trades the bathrobe for a pair of loose pajama pants and a button down night shirt. She ties her hair back in a ponytail, neglects to look at her tired self in the mirror and then pads back into the bedroom.

What she sees in the bedroom damn nearly makes her cry. Mal is fast asleep in the chair. Phoenix and Matilda are cradled against her chest. Matilda is awake and snuffles slightly, but Phoenix are fast asleep in his mothers' arms.

Regina's heart positively melts at that, and not wanting to disturb all the dragons, she slinks out of the bedroom again and pads downstairs.

She finds what she's looking for the moment she opens the fridge. The soup that was hand delivered by Snow will do nicely. Once it's been re-heated, obviously. Regina quickly snatches the bowl, waves her hand over it and feels every bit satisfied once the soup starts bubbling. Excellent.

Careful not to trip and create a soup disaster, she brings the bowl of steaming hot soup with her upstairs.

Mal is still fast asleep, and Regina creeps into the bedroom and repositions herself in the bed with the bowl of soup in her lap. She downs the spoon into it and takes the first "sip". Mmm. Snow is one hell of a cook. This soup is _very_ good.

She has "slurped" her way half through the soup when Maleficent stirs in her chair and then opens her eyes.

"Hello," Regina says between mouthfuls of soup. "Did you have a nice nap, my dear?"

Maleficent blinks a little. "Have you been downstairs?"

"Mmm," Regina confirms and grins a little. "I have. I was hungry."

" _Regina_ ," Maleficent scolds and sighs. "You're supposed to take it easy. Why didn't you wake me, so I could fetch you some soup?"

Regina shakes her head a little. "I guess I didn't have the heart to do that. You guys looked so peaceful."

This time, Phoenix is the one who snuffles against Maleficent's chest.

Mal clicks her tongue slightly. "You're the one who needs rest, my darling. Not me."

Regina scoffs. "Oh, please. I think we're both rightfully exhausted."

Matilda snuffles in agreement, and Regina chuckles.

"Maybe they're tired too," she philosophies and takes another mouthful of soup.

"Mmm, I suppose it's hard to see the world for the first time," Maleficent quips.

Regina hums in agreement. "What time will the children be coming home tomorrow? Have we even scheduled a specific time with Zelena?"

"No, I don't think we have," Mal replies and takes the knitted hat of Phoenix head so she can stroke his soft baby hair. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind looking after the children one more day if you need to-"

"And _I'm_ sure that our children are positively _dying_ to meet their new siblings," Regina predicts. "Why wait one more day? They've already waited so long."

"I just don't want to exhaust you, my darling," Maleficent says sweetly.

Regina shakes her head a little and then glances at the empty space on the wall where the mirror used to be. All the broken pieces have been removed. Maleficent took care of that a while ago, but the blank space looks odd.

"Remind me to replace that mirror," she says and takes another mouthful of soup.

Maleficent chuckles a little.

"And your blazer," Regina suddenly remembers. "Remind me that I need to replace your blazer as well.

Now Mal rolls her eyes. "Will you please forget about that blazer already?"

"Absolutely not," Regina says firmly. "That was a _nice_ blazer."

Maleficent sighs gravely.

Regina sets the now empty bowl aside and shuffles back under the covers. It's bedtime. It's definitely bedtime.

Maleficent quickly sees what she's getting at and stands from the chair. She carefully walks over to the bed and places the two little sleeping baby dragons next to Regina.

"And where are _you_ gonna sleep?" Regina teases and smiles as Phoenix coos softly in his sleep.

"I'm sure there's room for one more," Mal says gently and puts the knitted hat back on Phoenix.

"Where? Between the two burritos?" Regina jokes and nods towards the two sleeping baby dragons.

"Or next to them," Maleficent smiles. Then she flicks her wrist and replaces her clothes with a soft flannel pajamas.

It turns out that there actually _is_ room for one more. After a bit of wiggling around, Maleficent finds her place in the bed. And it doesn't take long before she has one arm full of "baby burrito".

"Goodnight," Regina yawns. She has little hope of actually getting a full night sleep, but never the less.

"Goodnight, my darling," Maleficent replies. But she doesn't look like someone who's about to go to sleep. Her gaze is fixated on the two little baby dragons sleeping between them.

Matilda coos, and Regina snickers lightly.

"I love you," Maleficent says sleepily as she switches the light off.

"Mmm, I know," Regina sasses.

"Behave," Maleficent scolds mildly.

"No," Regina snickers. "I'm too tired to behave."

Somewhere in the dark, Maleficent grins. "Alright, I'll let that one slide. But next time..."

"Mmm, yes, I'm sure I'll be _real_ sorry the next time," Regina says and pulls the covers a little tighter around herself.

Phoenix coos in agreement.

The next morning starts early. And with snuffling.

When Regina opens her eyes, two little baby dragon "burritos" has magically switched from laying next to her, to on her chest, and the snuffling sound comes from Matilda who is already looking for her breakfast.

Regina rubs the remains of sleep from her eyes, and then she unbuttons her shirt to soothe Matilda's hunger. She'll have to get into the whole "nurse two children at once"-rhythm again. Otherwise nursing will end up taking up half her life. But maybe it will anyway.

She's lying and listening to the little suckling noises when she realizes that her wife seems to have "disappeared" sometime during the night, but she doesn't get much opportunity to wonder about Mal's whereabouts.

The door to the bedroom opens, and in comes Maleficent. Carrying a rather lavish breakfast tray.

Regina blinks a little. "What the hell is that?"

"That, my dear, is breakfast," Maleficent chuckles.

Regina takes one more look at the tray. That is not "just" breakfast. That's a stack of thick, golden pancakes covered in almond syrup and with a little bowl of blueberries next to the plate of pancakes. And there's a cup of tea as well. And a glass of orange juice. And, to top it off, there's a vase with a single, red rose.

"And lets not forget about this," Maleficent quickly adds and reaches within her pocket.

Regina barely gets a chance to blink before she's presented with a golden ring with two, rather large purple gemstones.

"Mal," she says, quite overwhelmed. "This is too mu-"

"Oh, it's not from me," Maleficent chuckles as she slips the ring on Regina's finger. "It's from Phoenix and Matilda. And a little bit from our other children as well."

But Regina wasn't kidding when she said it was too much. Tears wells up in her eyes and she curses herself for being so fucking weepy. Why can't she just kiss her wife and thank her for being so good to her instead?

"I'm glad you like it," Maleficent smiles and quickly deciphers Regina's tears.

Regina huffs a little, adjusts Matilda on her chest. "I'm a complete mess now."

Maleficent kisses her forehead. "You _have_ just given birth, sweetheart. You are allowed to be emotional."

Regina sniffles in pure defeat. Crying over breakfast? This is almost humiliating.

"Oh, my darling," Maleficent says gently as she reaches within her pocket and hands Regina a handkerchief.

"Shut up," Regina mutters as she accepts the handkerchief and dabs her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling."

Regina grumbles a bit more under her breath and wipes her eyes one more time. Then she digs into her breakfast.

Maleficent sits down on the edge of the bed and snatches Phoenix from her.

"You know," Regina says between mouthfuls of pancake. "You didn't have to bring me breakfast in bed."

"Yes, I did," Maleficent scoffs. "You've just given birth. You mustn't strain yourself, my darling."

"I'm feeling fine."

"Good," Maleficent smiles. "Then lets keep it that way, shall we? If you could, you would go back to work tomorrow."

"Of course I wouldn't," Regina protests. But there might be some truth in Mal's words.

And Maleficent knows that. She smiles a little.

"This is _really_ good," Regina says appreciatingly and swallows another mouthful of pancake.

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

"Mmm, I'm absolutely _famished_. It's amazing what giving birth to two children does to your appetite," Regina jokes.

Maleficent chuckles.

Then an interruption arises. Matilda snuffles on her chest. Clearly, she's done eating. She starts wiggling around, and Mal is quick to snatch her and give Regina to sit up properly and eat her food.

"Perhaps we should get you two dressed," Maleficent says fondly as she sits on the edge of the bed with the two newborn dragons.

"Wait till I've finished eating," Regina says and takes a gulp of the orange juice. "Then I have a chance to actually help you."

"I can dress them myself," Maleficent says immediately. "It was to give you a chance to take a longer nap."

Regina shakes her head. "I don't need a longer nap. I need a shower and some clothes where the pants aren't checkered or of flannel. And then I need to hug our other children. And my son."

"Speaking of children," Mal says and adjusts the still wiggling Matilda in her arms. "Lily sends her love. She's stopping by to see the babies tomorrow."

"Great." Regina concludes her breakfast, empties the glass of orange juice and then shoves the covers aside. She's out of bed surprisingly fast. Maybe too fast. It aches between her legs again. Regina ignores it.

"How do you feel about being on dragon duty while I take another shower?" she jokes.

"I was born for the job," Mal says rather solemnly.

Regina snickers as she heads into the bathroom.

She feels delightfully refreshed and a bit more awake after the shower. And even more herself when she gets dressed in a pair of comfortable slacks and a long shirt. It's not quite her usual standard, but it will have to do. For now.

As soon as she's dried off and dressed, it's Phoenix and Matilda's turn to get dressed. Phoenix doesn't put up much of a fight as Regina and Maleficent changes his diaper and then dresses him in a body stocking and a tiny cardigan and an equally tiny pair of pants with feet.

But Matilda is another story. She's a bit more squirmish and wiggly.

"I think we've found the twin that takes after you," Maleficent laughs as they dresses Matilda in a yellow body stocking, a pair of pants with feed and a little cardigan to put over the body stocking.

Regina glares at her wife.

But Mal finds her remark immensely funny and cackles.

Regina is just about to give a sharp answer, but their little "slanging match" is interrupted by the sound of her phone. It's a message from Henry in where he offers to pick up Amelia and Emerald and Jonathan on the way.

Regina quickly texts back that he's more than welcome to do that. And Maleficent applauds that. She would most likely hate the idea of leaving Regina and the newborns to collect their other children.

"Henry is on the way," Regina informs Mal as she looks up from her phone.

"Splendidly," Mal says as she lifts Matilda up from the changing table.

"Shall we bring the babies downstairs?" Regina suggests.

"Lead the way, my darling."

And so Regina does. She lifts Phoenix and cradles him into her chest as she carries him downstairs.

They end up sitting on the couch with the little ones, and Regina has just pointed out how "delightfully clingy" Maleficent is this morning, when there's a brisk knock on the door and then voices in the hall.

"Oh-uh," Regina says softly to the sleeping Phoenix. "I do believe that's your brothers and sisters coming to see you."

And she's absolutely right. A moment later, the door opens, and Amelia, Emerald and Jonathan comes barreling into the living room like little fireballs.

"Mama!" Emerald exclaims as she races over to Regina and Maleficent. "Mommy!"

All three little dragons' crowds around Regina and Maleficent, and they quickly fawns over the littlest dragons. Jonathan doesn't quite understand the "baby" concept, but he's intrigued, and he smiles widely when Regina shows him the babies.

"Be careful with Mama, my darlings," Maleficent quickly admonishes when Amelia tugs a bit on Regina's arm to get a better look at the sleeping Phoenix.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Just ignore her, girls."

Amelia and Emerald giggles. "Can I hold him?" Emerald asks and reaches out to touch Phoenix's cheek. She's so careful, one would think that Phoenix was made of glass.

"Yes, of course," Regina says. "If you remember to-"

"Support baby's head. I _know_." Emerald finishes the sentence.

"Right," Regina nods and decides to let her daughters display of attitude slide. She also ignores Henry's snicker as she carefully places Phoenix in Emerald's arms. "There we go."

Emerald grins broadly. "He's so cute!"

"He sure is, sweetheart," Regina agrees and smiles. She's going dangerously emotional at seeing her children with their newborn siblings.

Emerald turns her head and looks at Amelia who is holding Matilda. "Tilda too."

"Tilda?" Regina echoes and winces a bit. It would appear that they've got a new "Mia situation".

"What do you think, Jonathan?" Maleficent asks their son. "Do you like the babies?"

"Cute," Jonathan says plainly as he reaches out and touches Matilda's sock clad feet.

Maleficent grins at Regina. "I think they've been given the stamp of approval."

"From all of us," Henry adds as he comes into the living room. With a rather large bouquet of yellow roses.

Regina immediately rises from the couch, and Maleficent raises an eyebrow in warning, but Regina thoroughly ignores that as she rushes over to hug her big son.

"Hi, mom," Henry grins as he returns the hug. "I brought you something." With that, he hands Regina the large bouquet.

"For me? Henry. You shouldn't have," Regina scolds lightly as she accepts the bouquet of flowers.

"Yes, I should," Henry teases, and then: "you look great, mom."

"Yes, doesn't she?" Maleficent interjects.

"Stop it, both of you. I look a fright," Regina brushes them off.

But Henry, being the stubborn son he is, says again: "you look great."

Regina scoffs as she leaves the living room to find a vase for the flowers.

When she returns to the living room, she's met by a rather delightful sight. Henry, Maleficent and all the little dragons are all sitting on the couch, fawning over the new little babies.

"Sit down, my darling," Maleficent half orders. "Seeing you up and about this soon makes me terribly unnerved."

Regina chuckles dryly as she sits down. At least Mal is open about it.

"I approve," Henry jokes as he lifts Matilda a bit higher to look at her.

"Henry, she's a baby, not a lion cub ready to be presented," Regina scolds lightly and chuckles.

Amelia and Emerald who loves the Lion King laughs wholeheartedly at that.

And Regina finds herself going dangerously soft and emotional when Mal hands Henry Phoenix so he's sitting with both baby dragons.

 **To Be Continued...**


	106. Public Debut

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Public debut**

Phoenix and Matilda are three days old when they make their first public appearance, and up until ten minutes before the little family is supposed to be at Granny's, Regina is balking at the idea.

The babies are so small. So _tiny_. So delicate and doll like. So perfect. The idea of "letting them out in the bad, bad world" is horrible.

But Maleficent, who seemingly knows this better than her wife, claims that Regina is going stir crazy. She _has_ to leave the house at some point. And that rule applies for baby dragons as well.

Regina huffs and puffs, but little does it help. The baby dragons are making their first public appearance tonight. Period.

Emerald and Amelia are proud as can be as the little family head out. Both of them has begged to push the twin stroller, but Regina doesn't trust her daughters completely. Both of them has a profound likeness for "racing", and she can vividly imagine them racing off with Phoenix and Matilda. Therefore, she has told them no.

Phoenix coos in the stroller, and Regina immediately stops to check on him. But it quickly turns out that he's not waking up. False alarm.

"Why are we stopping?" Amelia complains. "I wanna have hot cocoa!"

"You'll get that in a minute, sweetie," Regina promises tiredly and hides a yawn behind her hand as she resumes walking.

Mal gently wraps one arm around her waist. "You look so tense, my darling."

"I haven't slept for 72 hours," Regina quips. It's almost true. They still haven't gotten fully into the "nursing rhythm". But she's optimistic that it'll get better.

Maleficent gives her a comforting squeeze, and they cross the street to get to Granny's.

Amelia and Emerald are as proud as can be when they saunters into Granny's Diner. Jonathan is a bit shyer, but he's never the less still smiling broadly. He too has taken quite a shine to his new little siblings.

Emma Swan is the first to notice when the little family steps inside. "Oh-uh," the Savior grins. "I do believe there's an increased amount of dragon activity in here."

Regina rolls her eyes. Either that was a particularly horrible joke, or her sense of humor is still failing.

Maleficent chuckles, and Regina feels a bit discouraged. Just her humor then. Great.

Snow is the second person to notice the little family, and her reaction is exactly as Regina expected it would be.

"Ohh, there they are!" she gushes.

"Yes, dear. Here we are," Regina says a bit overbearingly, and Maleficent snickers again.

"Emma!" Amelia and Emerald immediately barrels over to the Savior and showers her with hugs.

"We're not letting Matilda and Phoenix anywhere near the Savior," Maleficent mutters.

Regina snickers. "Deal." God forbid these children should prefer Emma over their mothers.

They steer the stroller over to the table where the rest of their family is sitting, and Snow White, unable to contain herself anymore, immediately peeks into the stroller to see the newborn baby dragons. Regina fully understands why the princess is positively gushing. Matilda and Phoenix _does_ look positively adorable in their onesies with feet and sleeping baby dragons printed all over, and in their little matching hats.

"Please don't wake them," Regina mutters, and silently prays that the disturbance won't be enough to wake the babies.

"One of each this time," Emma comments as she too peeks into the stroller to take a look at the infants.

"Yes, indeed," Regina confirms as she and Mal sits down next to the rest of the family.

"And no more," Maleficent says.

"Could you please say it a bit louder?" Regina mutters and suffocates a yawn behind her hand. God, she's exhausted.

Mal snickers.

"Six children, Madam Mayor," Killian comments and turns to Emma: "I think they're beating us at the baby game, luv."

"Keep dreaming," Emma scoffs. "We have Henry and Leia. That's enough for me."

Regina rolled her shoulders slightly. Her entire body felt a bit sore. Most likely because she didn't get enough sleep.

"So?" Zelena asks. "Tell me about the birth."

Regina wrinkles her nose. She finds that that was an odd subject to talk about in a diner, but that was her sister alright. Completely blunt.

"Well, I threatened to kill Nova, asked Doctor Whale to stay "the hell away from me", and I told my wife I hated her, so I think I did fairly well," she says a bit sardonically.

Maleficent snickers. And gives her arm a soft squeeze.

That's when Matilda and Phoenix starts cooing in the stroller, and Regina immediately fears that this will end with a nursing trip to the bathroom.

But Maleficent just lifts first Matilda and then Phoenix out of the stroller, and within seconds, she has placed Phoenix in Snow's arms while she cradles Matilda into her chest.

"I didn't even say anything," Snow says, clearly delighted over having her arms full of baby.

"No, but I could hear you think. And my wife needs a break," Maleficent says with a light shrug and then smiles down at Matilda in her arms.

Regina silently thanks Mal for being so perceptive. And then she jealously eyes Snow's cup of coffee. Regina _still_ can't have coffee, and god knows she could have used some right now.

"Can I hold Tilda?" Amelia asks Maleficent.

" _Ma_ tilda," Regina quietly corrects.

"Yes, _Mia_ , of course you can hold _Tilda_ ," Mal says and completely ignores Regina's comment.

Regina rolls her eyes as Mal carefully places Matilda in Amelia's waiting arms. The five year old looks utterly delighted, and the baby snuffles slightly in Amelia's arms.

Then Regina's attention is claimed again when Jonathan tugs at her sleeve twice. He often does that instead of actually speaking up. Neither Regina nor Mal are entirely sure _why_ he chooses to communicate that way, but the method works for him.

"What is it, baby?" Regina asks her son.

Jonathan flashes his dimples. He's clearly delighted at being called "baby" even though he technically isn't the "baby" of the family anymore.

"Hold Phoenix?" the three year old inquires and shoots his infant brother a sideway glance.

"You want to hold your brother, huh?" Regina asks and grins broadly. Unlike Amelia and Emerald, Jonathan has been a bit more cautious around the babies, and Regina can't blame him. At three years old, it has to be difficult understanding the whole "baby concept".

Snow hands Phoenix back to Regina, and Regina shows Jonathan to support his tiny brother's head, and soon the three year old is smiling proudly as he holds his brother.

Everyone present at the table finds that little scene to be positively adorable, and Regina takes the opportunity to "zone out" for a moment. She's allowed to zone out for a second. God, she's so tired. She actually finds it pretty impressive that she's capable of sitting here and having a conversation when all she wants to do is lie down and take a nap.

She could probably fall asleep right _here_. On this chair. In the middle of this conversation.

All those helpful books and websites that keeps going on about how she's supposed to "sleep when the babies are asleep", are entirely wrong. It's an evil circle. When Phoenix is asleep, Matilda is awake and either needs her diaper changed, or is hungry again. And when Matilda is asleep, Phoenix is awake and needs to nurse as well. They really need to get the hang of the coordinated nursing again. And then there's the other children. They too need her attention. The infant dragons can't hawk all the attention. Amelia, Emerald and Jonathan needs her as much as the new babies does. So yes, sleep is definitely in short supply at the moment. Her life has turned into one long nursing session which is only interrupted by diaper changes and meals at random hours.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmm?" Regina's head snaps up when she hears her wife's voice.

"Were you falling asleep?" Maleficent asks gently. Matilda snuffles a little against her chest.

"No," Regina immediately denies. "I was just... Zoning out for a moment. Sorry. I'm back."

Maleficent scoffs. "You don't need to _apologize_ , darling. Zone out as much as you need to."

"Motherhood is tough," Snow White comments with a slight nod.

"Oh, yes," Regina says plainly and takes a sip of her tea.

Phoenix starts wriggling in Jonathan's arms, and the three year old "hands" his brother back to Regina.

Regina takes the baby and cradles the little dragon into her chest. Phoenix snuffles slightly, and Regina plants a kiss over his little hat.

Snow shoots her husband a sideway glance, and David quickly raises his hands in a surrendering gesture followed by a: "you might have forgotten the sleepless nights, but _I_ haven't."

Maleficent snickers.

And Emma makes a face. "Seriously, can't you guys discuss having another baby when I'm not present?"

"And me," Regina deadpans. "There's just certain things I don't want to know about."

Snow rolls her eyes but otherwise thoroughly ignores it when she looks at David and says: "Neal is getting so big."

"Yes, exactly." David says firmly. "And that gives us the perfect opportunity to do some of the things we've talked about."

Snow nods but keeps eying the baby dragons. That is, until Jonathan glares at her with his dark eyes, raises a pudgy finger and points first to Matilda in Amelia's arms, and then to Phoenix in Regina's arms, and then says a firm "mine!" to Snow.

Maleficent bursts out laughing and ruffles Jonathan's hair with one hand. "That's my boy," she coos.

Jonathan looks immensely proud.

"You are of course aware that that kind of behavior should not be encouraged," Regina says flatly and takes a sip of her tea. A pretty difficult task given how Phoenix is still asleep in her arms.

Mal shrugs. "I think it was the princess who was planning to steal our children. Jonathan was just setting her straight."

"I was _not_ planning on stealing the babies!" Snow firmly defends.

"But you gotta admit they're cute," Emma grins.

Phoenix stirs a little in Regina's arms and then he lets out this sound that's far more dragon than human.

Matilda wakes in Amelia's arms, and the little dragon immediately mirrors the sound.

And Amelia and Emerald finds that hilarious, and Emerald obviously finds it appropriate to imitate the sound.

Regina and Maleficent are completely used to these little outbursts, but the rest of the diner isn't, and it's the newly arrived Zelena who asks: "what the hell was _that_?"

"A sound baby dragons sometimes make," Mal says unbothered and smiles fondly at all her children.

"I've never heard that one before," Zelena comments and raises an eyebrow.

"No, that's because it's a pack thing," Maleficent explains. "Out in the wild, that's how the youngest dragons communicates with their siblings and parents."

"Interesting," Zelena nods.

"Yes, and _especially_ at four in the morning." Regina deadpans.

That elicits some amusement here and there.

Matilda and Phoenix are starting to squirm and wiggle more and more though, so after another moment, Regina and Maleficent decides to conclude this public debut and head home with the little dragons.

"Well, Snow is officially in love," Regina comments a bit later when they are back in the mansion and she's seated on the couch with two little dragons laying on her chest, highly engaged with consuming their "dinner".

"Mmm, and why wouldn't she," Maleficent drawls. "Our children are adorable."

Regina chuckles softly. "Yes, indeed."

"Phoenix makes a little, sloppy, suckling noise in agreement, and Mal chuckles. "Someone's hungry."

"Restaurant visits apparently does something to your appetite," Regina deadpans.

"Perhaps you can take a nap once they're done?" Maleficent suggests. "I think you need one, my darling."

"Oh, I _know_ I need one," Regina quips. "But-"

"Then take one once they're done eating," Mal interrupts. "I'll keep an eye and an ear on them. And entertain Jonathan. It's perfect timing with Amelia and Emerald being at Lily's."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "So, you want me to sleep while you take care of our son?"

"Yes. Glad you're catching on so quickly, my love." Maleficent snickers.

Regina's eyebrow raises further. That doesn't seem very fair.

But Maleficent is unyielding. As soon as Phoenix and Matilda are done eating and Regina has re-buttoned her blouse, Maleficent swiftly steals the babies and nods towards the bedroom. "Goodnight, my love."

"It sounds like you're grounding me," Regina comments a bit amused as she stands from the couch and suffocates a yawn.

"And that's exactly what I'm doing," Maleficent grins. "I'm banishing you to the bedroom until further notice. Goodnight."

Regina laughs. "Goodnight then."

And then she heads upstairs. She has earned this nap. She has definitely earned this nap.

 **To Be Continued...**


	107. Maleficent, the reluctant

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Maleficent, the reluctant**

"I've changed my mind," Maleficent declares as she comes into the nursery. "I'm not going to work today anyway."

Regina shoots her wife a rather overbearing look as she quickly provides Phoenix with a new and clean diaper. "I see," she says patiently as she carefully lifts the little dragon down from the changing table and places him in the bouncer. Then she lifts Matilda up on the changing table.

"I'd much rather stay home," Maleficent continues.

"Okay." Regina says plainly and tries not to roll her eyes. Maleficent has changed her mind about a hundredth times already about whether she's going to work today or not. And now it's up to Regina to convince her wife that of course she has to go to work.

"But you know," Regina says as she magics the dirty diaper away. Seriously, there are times where she's more grateful than ever that she has magic. "The world won't come to an end if you go to work today."

Maleficent huffs and snatches Phoenix out of the bouncer. "I can't possibly go to work when I know that you're home alone with the little ones."

"Would it be better if we weren't here?" Regina teases.

"I'm going to spank you." Maleficent warns.

Regina scoffs and raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Threatening me in front of the children? How dare you."

"Consider yourself lucky that all I did was threatening you, my love," Mal shoots back and rubs Phoenix's back. The little dragon has caught the hiccups.

Regina scoffs again and lifts Matilda off the changing table. "Oops. There we go, little one. All done."

Matilda snuffles in response, and Regina can't help but chuckle. The sound is much more dragon than human, really.

"No," Maleficent says rather suddenly. "I think I better stay here with you three."

"Nonsense," Regina brushes her off. "The little ones are at kindergarten and daycare. There's no reason why you shouldn't go to work."

"I don't want to," Mal says and Phoenix hiccups in her arms. "There's your reason."

Regina rolls her eyes. "You are completely impossible."

"No, I'm not. Just overly attached to my family."

"Right." Regina shifts her attention to Matilda in her arms instead. The little dragon wiggles a bit in her arms. Regina reckons it'll take a stroll in the pram for the little dragons to settle down.

Maleficent groans. "I suppose I have to go to work, don't I?"

"You do," Regina nods and then chuckles. "Stop acting like it's the end of the world, Mal. It's only for a few hours."

"Exactly." Mal says and still looks completely crestfallen.

But however crestfallen she might be, Regina still manages to coax her reluctant wife downstairs and into putting on her coat and hat.

Maleficent makes a face. "This means I have to leave."

"You love your work," Regina reminds her wife.

"I love being at home with you and the children more."

Regina shakes her head. "It's just for a few hours, Mal."

"That doesn't make it any less horrible," Maleficent proclaims and sighs rather loudly as she tugs on her gloves.

Regina sighs gravely as she places first Matilda and then Phoenix in the pram. Maleficent, the dramatic.

"Alright," Maleficent says as she adjusts her hat a bit. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Regina rolls her eyes again.

"No visits from your secret lover while I'm gone," Maleficent jokes.

"Are you kidding me? We're not that careless. We only meet at her place," Regina drawls and goes along on the joke.

Maleficent laughter is slightly strangled, and Regina makes up for her horrible joke by pecking her wife's lips lightly. "Have a good day at work, dear."

"Thank you." Maleficent's kiss is a bit more than a peck, and her grip around Regina is a bit tighter than usually, and Regina almost feels bad for adding to the bad joke. Almost.

Regina kisses Mal once more, and then she sends Mal on her way. After the dragon has left, Regina puts on her own coat and bundles up Phoenix and Matilda appropriately. The weather is slightly nippy today, and it would be awful if the little ones were to get cold.

At least the sun is shining today. That makes a nice change. The past week has been fairly grey.

"Where should we go today?" Regina asks the little dragons as they stroll down Mifflin Street.

Phoenix snuffles. He's clearly not quite ready to settle down.

"We _could_ head down to the town hall," Regina muses. The infant dragons have consumed all her time recently. She almost misses the office and the stacks of papers lying on the desk.

But Maleficent probably wouldn't be too thrilled if Regina did that. She won't hear any talk of Regina going back to work already. According to her, it's too early.

And frankly, in time, Regina has learned to pick her battles. This is not a discussion she's eager to pursue.

No, they'll take a little stroll in Storybrooke, and then they'll return home, Regina will put the little ones to bed and then maybe, just maybe, she'll fold the rest of that damned laundry. It's not gonna fold itself, and Maleficent is useless when it comes to laundry.

They're strolling down Main Street, and Regina has just chuckled at Phoenix hiccupping, when they're "ambushed" by Emma Swan, dressed in what can only be described as a running outfit.

"New hobby, Sheriff Swan?" Regina asks as Emma comes to a halt in front of them, panting slightly and taking deep sips of her water bottle.

"Yeah," Emma says and wipes her forehead. "Too many bear claws. I suppose that had to come back and bite me in the ass at some point."

Regina chuckles softly. "A few more weeks, and I'm right behind you." She's not yet allowed to exercise, and Maleficent is sure to tell her that every day.

"If you ever need a running partner," Emma says and wipes her brow again.

Regina scoffs. "You're supposed to run _from_ me, Emma, not encourage me to run next to you."

Emma guffaws at that. "I think I'm done running for today, though. I could use some caffeine now. Feel like coming back with me for a cup of tea?"

"Yes, that sounds nice," Regina smiles. The weather is actually too chilly to be outside.

Killian is taking care of some paperwork at the station, and Leia is at kindergarten, so the Swan-Jones residence is quite empty when Emma and Regina arrives.

"Where's the wife?" Emma asks as she serves a cup of tea for Regina. "Seeing you alone is a rare sight these days."

"She's at work," Regina explains and takes a sip of her tea. "Not that she wanted to."

"Did you force her to go?" Emma guesses and grins slightly.

"No, I _convinced_ her," Regina corrects.

"And I bet she wasn't too happy with that."

Matilda snuffles in the pram, and for a moment, Regina thinks the little dragon is waking up. She quickly stretches her neck to look. No. False alarm. Matilda is still sleeping.

"No, she wasn't," Regina replies. "But she has to start working again eventually."

"Mmm," Emma nods and takes a gulp of her coffee. "So? How is motherhood treating you so far?"

"Oh, it's splendid," Regina says without much sass. "I had forgotten how much I loved those sleepless nights."

Emma chuckles. "I remember those."

"In all fairness, Maleficent has taken many of the nights," Regina says. "And I'm rather grateful for that."

"Well, she doesn't need as much sleep as you, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. Thank god for dragon blood," Regina jokes. Seriously, she has never been more grateful for Mal's second nature than she is right now.

Emma chuckles again and takes another sip of her coffee. "The little ones are thriving I see."

"They better. They're the ones who gets all the attention these days," Regina quips. Actually, it's only partially a joke. There isn't much time for anything besides nursing, changing diapers and burping the babies. They haven't quite settled into that rhythm that makes everything go smoothly. They're still adjusting.

Sitting down and not doing anything for once has a price. Regina isn't quite able to quell a yawn.

Emma snickers. "Maybe I should watch the little dragons for a while. Then you can crash in the guest room."

"Don't be silly," Regina dismisses. "I do not need to crash _anywhere_."

"No, I know that you're some kind of super woman who can go without sleep for months," Emma deadpans.

"That's right. I am." Regina says firmly and takes another swig of her tea.

Emma laughs and shakes her head slightly.

Regina and the little ones ends up staying for a while with Emma. Phoenix and Matilda gets a nice nap, but when Phoenix, who is the first one to wake up, voices his dissatisfaction with being where he is, Regina reckons it's time to go home. So she thanks Emma for the tea and then wheels the little dragons back to the mansion.

Back in the mansion, she feeds the hungry little dragons, carries them around for a bit while talking nonsense to them, and once they have settled down once more, she gently lays them down in their cribs. _Now_ she'll fold that laundry.

And she actually manages to follow through with her plan and fold all the laundry, before the little dragons wakes up _again_.

Regina checks her watch as she balances Matilda in her arms. Has she even had lunch today? No. She might have forgotten that. Oops. Motherhood is quite literally taking over everything.

"Maybe it's time for Mama to get some food as well," Regina says to Matilda and kisses the top of her head.

Matilda snuffles in agreement.

"You think that's a good idea?" Regina says with a soft chuckle.

Another snuffle.

"Where should we eat then? Should we just be boring and stay at home and eat alone?" Regina asks the little dragons.

This time, Phoenix snuffles and kicks his little legs up. He often does that, Regina has noted. Especially when he's in the bouncer.

"Is that a no to stay here and eat?" Regina inquires.

Phoenix kicks his little, onesie clad legs up once more. The patterns of the sleeping dragons on his onesie wrinkles into one at the movement.

"I agree, sweetie," Regina nods and holds on to Matilda with one hand while she uses her other one to smoothen the tufts of hair on Phoenix' head. "Mama should go out instead of staying in. You're absolutely right."

With that settled, Regina bundles up the little ones once more and places them in the stroller. Then she bundles up herself and heads out of the door once more.

There is some sort of unwritten rule about how Snow White is _always_ present at Granny's Diner when ever Regina decides to stop by, and thus also today.

The princess enthusiastically invites Regina to sit at her table, and finding it impossible to refuse, Regina steers the stroller over to Snow's table.

"Hello," Snow says and smiles.

"Hello, dear," Regina replies and suffocates a smile. Because Snow is only looking at the little ones in the stroller. One could almost think that she's talking to them and not Regina.

"How are we doing today?" Snow continues, still with her eyes firmly fixated on the little dragons.

"Absolutely splendidly. And if you want to hold one of my children, I suggest you _ask_ me instead of staring them down," Regina drawls.

Snow has the decency to blush a little at that when she asks: "may I...?"

"Be my guest," Regina laughs.

Snow immediately fishes Matilda out of the stroller, and after some consideration, and some assisting from Regina, Snow also snatches Phoenix, so she's holding both babies.

"Why settle for one when you can have two?" she jokes as she smiles down at the little ones in her arms.

"Indeed," Regina nods and wonders whether that's the philosophy Mal believed in when she succeeded in giving Regina twins twice.

Regina has just been served a much needed kale salad and a glass of water when her phone rings. She smirks slightly when she recognizes the number. _Maleficent wasn't able to hold out for long._

"Hello?" she says briskly as she takes the call.

"Are you and your secret lover done, or am I interrupting?" Maleficent drawls in the other end.

Snow looks up and raises an eyebrow. That was loud enough for others to hear. Regina reminds herself to turn the volume on her phone down a notch.

"Dashing out of the door as we speak," Regina deadpans and takes a quick sip of her water.

"Oh? I thought you only met up at _her_ place."

"Yes, well, we decided to spice things up a bit," Regina says sweetly and wonders how far she can take this.

Maleficent laughs wholeheartedly in the other end, and Regina takes the opportunity to turn the volume down a bit.

"You are bad," Maleficent tells her. "You just couldn't wait to have me out of the door, could you?"

"You've seen right through me."

Mal laughs again. "Has the little ones been good?"

"Perfect angels," Regina says, and smiles as Phoenix kicks his little legs up again.

"Are you telling me they _didn't_ throw up on you today?" Maleficent asks with faux surprise.

"Don't jinx it," Regina warns.

"Perhaps they're saving it all for me?" Maleficent suggests.

"Yes, perhaps they are," Regina says and now it's her turn to laugh.

"You and the babies should come and visit me in the store," Mal says.

"Don't you have customers to attend to?"

"No. I don't. And I happen to miss my wife and children, so I suggest you get over here as soon as possible."

Regina chuckles. "I suppose we could stop by-"

"Do that," Mal interrupts. "Finish your lunch and the get over here."

Regina narrows her eyes. "Are you spying on me?"

"Yes. Always." Mal says without a lick of shame. "See you very soon, my darling." And with that, she hangs up without saying goodbye.

Regina sighs and rolls her eyes. Maleficent is definitely an over attached wife and mother.

"She missed you?" Snow guesses and smiles as Matilda gurgles slightly in her arms.

"Yes, apparently," Regina nods. "She more or less _ordered_ us to come over to the store."

Snow chuckles and looks down at the babies in her arms. "Can you blame her though?"

Regina smiles and shakes her head. No, she can't really blame her wife for missing the little ones. Not in the slightest. Everyone is taken by Phoenix and Matilda's charm. And their first victim was their mothers.

 **To Be Continued...**


	108. Hic Sunt Dracones

**Everything She Wanted**

 **Hic sunt dracones:**

A tiny sound of dissatisfaction crackles through the baby monitor, and Regina is out of bed in a heartbeat.

Mal is still peacefully asleep and beautifully entangled with the sheets, and Regina snickers quietly as she shrugs a robe on and leaves the bedroom. There's really no reason to wake Maleficent. It would be completely pointless.

Regina feels somewhat dazed as she walks down the hall, but she supposes she has every reason to be. It's hard waking up at 3 in the morning. And it's been like this for three weeks now. Matilda and Phoenix are always awake at 3 in the morning. It'll probably be a while before they'll sleep through the night.

But Regina won't lose hope. She consistently reminds herself that this is all temporary. Eventually, the little dragons will start sleeping.

Eventually. _And exactly when is that_?

No. Regina shakes her head. She refuses to think about that. Refuses to accept that this could very well be her life for the next year or so.

She might be stumbling a little as she makes it down the hall, fully prepared to come to her unhappy little dragons' aid.

But what she finds surprises her to say the least. She had expected to find the little ones wailing and kicking in their cribs, gradually escaping the blankets they were swaddled in earlier.

Instead she finds not two but four little dragons in here. Amelia and Emerald are sitting on the nursery floor with the two little bundles that are Phoenix and Matilda in their arms.

Suddenly, Regina wishes she had brought her phone. What she wouldn't _give_ to photograph this moment.

Phoenix squirms in his blanket, and Emerald looks up. "I think he's waking up," she observes.

"'Tilda is too," Amelia says and sighs a little as she rocks her little sister in her arms.

In the dim room, Regina sees how Emerald frowns slightly. "Do you think we should wake Mama? Are they hungry again?"

"Maybe," Amelia says. "But Mama is sleeping right now."

Emerald frowns again. "Mama's tired. She's always yawning in the morning."

"That's 'cause Phoenix and 'Tilda keeps her up at night," Amelia says and giggles slightly when Matilda grabs onto her finger.

"Maybe we could wake Mommy instead of Mama?" Emerald suggests. "Then Mama could sleep."

Amelia scoffs. "Mama is the only one who can feed the babies. You know that, dummy."

"Don't call me a dummy!" Emerald says. " _You're_ a dummy!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"I'll turn into a dragon and _burn_ you!" Amelia threatens, and Regina suffocates her amusement.

"Bah, you're not old enough to turn into a dragon yet," Emerald brushes her off.

"So? Neither are _you_ ," Amelia shoots back.

Emerald grimaces at her and makes the faintest attempt at roaring. The sound vaguely reminds Regina of the sound Maleficent often makes when she's in her dragon form and ecstatic about flying around.

" _Don't_ wake the babies!" Amelia immediately hisses when Matilda squirms in her arms.

"You were the one who irrated me!" Emerald says, and once again Regina suffocates her amusement at the mispronounced word.

"We should wake Mama," Amelia says. "The babies are hungry."

"But Mama is sleeping," Emerald points out again.

Amelia glares at her. "I _know_ that, you-"

Regina choses that moment to quietly clear her throat and step into the nursery.

"Mama," Amelia says surprised.

"Hello, my darlings," Regina chuckles. "What are you two doing out of bed so late?"

"The babies were awake, and we were trying to make them go back to sleep without having to wake you," Emerald says and bats her big, dark eyes sweetly at Regina.

"That was _very_ sweet of you," Regina says as she crosses the floor. "But I think they might be hungry."

"Told you," Emerald hisses quietly.

Amelia immediately responds by sticking out her tongue at her sister.

"Amelia," Regina scolds gently. "That's not a very nice thing to do."

Amelia stops poking her tongue out, but never stops glaring at her sister.

Regina sits down in the old rocking chair that has recently been moved from Jonathan's room to the nursery. "Babies, please," she half-jokes.

Both Amelia and Emerald giggles slightly at that as they carefully places the tiniest dragons in Regina's waiting arms.

"I think it's time you two went back to bed," Regina says as she struggles a bit with opening the buttons in her pajama. That can be pretty tricky when you have two little babies in your arms.

"Not tired," Emerald says immediately, and Amelia repeats it a moment later. Regina sighs. Apparently, the twins have no problems with agreeing to _that_.

"It's late," she says and tries to make her voice stern. But seriously, it's pretty tough to be firm at 3:00 in the morning.

"We want to be up with the babies," Emerald says.

"We miss them when we're at kindergarten," Amelia adds.

Regina groans. That approach is _really_ not fair.

"Do you think you guys will think differently tomorrow when I wake you, and you're all grumpy?" she asks, hoping to change their mind.

"No!" two little dragons says at once.

Regina sighs again. Right then. She turns her attention to the little dragons now suckling happily and soothing their hunger.

"Only until I'm through with feeding the little ones then," she says halfheartedly. Why does her children have to be so convincing at 3 in the morning? It's really not fair at all.

Both Amelia and Emerald look as though they've just won a battle.

"They're hungry," Emerald comments.

"Yes, they sure are," Regina agrees. Phoenix and Matilda are _always_ hungry.

Phoenix squirms a little when he briefly looses his source of food. His little face contorts as though he's about to cry, but Regina is quick to guide his little mouth back to her breast, and instead of crying, he starts suckling once more.

"Does it hurt?" Amelia asks interested.

"No, no, not at all," Regina assures and smiles as she runs her fingers through Matilda's tufts of light hair.

If it hadn't been for the _very_ awake five year olds, Regina would definitely have fallen asleep right there in the old rocking chair with the little dragons lying on her chest.

But Amelia and Emerald are extremely talkative for this late hour, and during the next forty five minutes, they talk about everything from the girl's kindergarten to the mysteries of breastfeeding. Seriously. Regina has to explain how that works at three in the morning.

She'll need an extra nap tomorrow, that's for sure.

Eventually, Phoenix and Matilda stops suckling. Their little fists unclenches, and the two little bundles grows limp in Regina's arms.

"Off to bed now, my darlings," Regina says softly to Amelia and Emerald.

Both girls pouts slightly at that, and Emerald looks as though she's about to protest, but before Regina gets the chance to shoot her a warning glance, Emerald erupts in a massive yawn.

Regina chuckles. "Back to bed, please."

"Come and say goodnight to us?" Amelia says sweetly.

"I'll be there in a minute. As soon as I've put Phoenix and Tilda to bed."

"'Kay!" Amelia says, and then she and Emerald leaves the nursery.

Regina cringes. The twins are aching much more like a horde of elephants than two little dragons right now. Surely, they could have walked quieter? There's absolutely no reason to wake the whole house.

And then she cringes again. She just called Matilda "Tilda". That stupid nickname is here to stay. Apparently.

She quickly re-buttons her pajama shirt and then she stands from the rocking chair, carefully balancing the two little sleeping dragons in her arms. Ouch. Her back creaks at the movement, and almost as loudly as the old rocking chair. She'll have to do her back exercises tomorrow.

Regina gently lays first Phoenix and then Matilda down in their cribs. She kisses the tops of their heads, makes sure they're not swaddled too tightly nor too loosely, and then she tiptoes out of the nursery. If she's _really_ lucky, they might sleep until 5.

As promised, she stops by Amelia and Emerald's room. The girls are still awake. Waiting for her, undoubtedly.

"Now, promise me that you'll go to sleep as soon as I'm gone," Regina mock orders.

"Yes, Mama," Amelia giggles.

"We promise," Emerald adds sweetly.

"Alright. Sleep well, you two," Regina says as she hugs first Emerald and then Amelia. Both girls' giggles when she drops a kiss on their cheeks and makes a "mwah!" sound as she does so.

"Disgusting, Mama!" Emerald says and wrinkles her little nose.

"No. Absolutely not. You're not allowed to think my kisses are disgusting. Not yet." Regina says firmly and ruffles Emerald's hair. Then Amelia's. "Goodnight, my darlings."

"Goodnight, Mama!" the twins singsongs after her as she leaves their room.

With the girls tucked in for the night, Regina takes a quick dive into Jonathan's room. She smiles at what she finds. The three year old is still sleeping peacefully with his thumb nestled between his lips. Regina can hear a faint suckling sound.

It's like watching Henry when he was this age. He sucked his thumb as well. Even though he denies having _ever_ done something like that.

Regina knows better. She has all the evidences safely tucked away on a memory stick.

She tiptoes out of her son's room again, and finally makes it back to the master bedroom. Maleficent is still asleep and tangled up in the sheets, and Regina goes to great length to be exceptionally quiet as she discards her robe and then slips back in bed.

But she hasn't been in the bed for very long and has barely gotten the chance to wrap the covers around herself before Mal suddenly makes a little "mm" sound in her sleep, and then slides closer to Regina.

And that's very nice and all. Regina has absolutely nothing against being spooned by Maleficent, but when Maleficent suddenly mutters something in her sleep and a hand slides up and rather unabashedly starts groping Regina's breast, Regina cracks one eye open and rewards Maleficent with a sharp elbow jab to her ribs.

"What?" Maleficent rasps sleepily behind her. "What's wrong, my darling?"

"You're groping me in your sleep," Regina says completely flatly and renders Mal's hand away from her breast.

"Oh," Maleficent mutters. "I'm sorry about that."

Regina yawns. "If you must grope me, can't you at least do it while you're awake?"

Maleficent snickers into her hair. "I don't suppose that's too much to ask for. Does that mean that you _want_ me to grope you, my darling?"

Regina already regrets having said that. "It's three in the morning," she groans. "Try and think of something that isn't sex for once."

"I _do_ think of other things besides sex!" Maleficent huffs.

Regina snickers. The dragon sounds positively offended.

"Did you leave the bed?" Maleficent asks suddenly and with her nose still buried in Regina's hair.

"How can you _possibly_ know?" Regina asks and shakes her head.

"Let's call it wifely intuition. Did you?"

"I did," Regina confirms. "Phoenix and Matilda were hungry. And then I encountered a high level of dragon activity when I reached their nursery."

"Meaning what?"

"That Amelia and Eme-" Regina cuts herself off midsentence and yawns. "Pardon me. Amelia and Emerald were awake and sitting with the little ones when I made it to the nursery."

"Really?" Mal asks, and Regina is sure she's smiling now.

"Mmm," Regina nods. "It's a pity I didn't have the phone with me. It was worth snapping a picture of."

"Our children are adorable," Mal says plainly.

"Mmm," Regina says. But after a moment, she frowns and says: "did you know that they're threatening to burn each other when they get older and are able to transform?"

"No, I didn't know that," Maleficent says.

"Could you maybe-" Regina yawns again. "I don't know, have a little chat with them and tell them-"

"That that is not how dragons behave?" Maleficent calmly finishes the sentence.

"Yes. Something like that."

"Of course," Mal assures and gives Regina a little squeeze. It sounds rather like they've somehow gotten the wrong impression."

"Mmm," Regina murmurs. "And we can't have that."

Maleficent chuckles. "I'll remind them that dragons are gentle creatures."

Regina resists the urge to snort. "Or at least give them some sort of child friendly explanation."

Maleficent gives her another little squeeze. "So you don't think that dragons are gentle creatures, my love?"

"Definitely not," Regina snickers. "You are many things, but gentle is not one of them. Fortunately enough."

"You're bad." Maleficent states plainly.

"I know."

A warm hand skates up and rests lightly on her hip. "How long has it been since we were awake this late for other reasons than just talk or something baby related?" Maleficent mutters into her hair.

"Too long, I suspect," Regina sighs. Because nothing will happen tonight either. They're both too tired.

"I miss you," Maleficent says plainly and squeezes slightly once more.

"I miss you too," Regina says and suffocates a yawn. "But I'm afraid you'll have to contain yourself until I've lost the remaining baby weight."

Maleficent's head jerks up, and the fingers on Regina's hip goes completely stiff. " _What_? I really hope that was a joke, my darling."

"Partially?" Regina says and cringes slightly. She's not a hundredth percent onboard with how her body looks right now. Her stomach is still soft and bigger than what it normally is. Her breasts are... Well, let's just say that breastfeeding leaves its mark. And speaking of marks, her stomach is full of "tiger stripes".

"That is complete and utter _bullshit_ ," Maleficent snarls. "You are _beautiful_!"

Regina laughs. "Stop overreacting, Maleficent. I'm not badmouthing myself, I'm merely saying that my body is-"

"Perfect. In every way." Maleficent dully finishes the sentence.

She's using her stern voice, so Regina tries to joke about it: "I'm not saying that the tire tracks on my stomach is a bad thing, they're just... There."

"I love your stretch marks," Maleficent says and squeezes Regina once more. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Regina parrots and humors her determined wife.

"Because it's a reminder that _you_ were the sole protector of our children for nine months," Maleficent says fondly, and slips a hand under Regina's pajama shirt. Not to do anything sordid, but simply to trace her fingers over said marks on Regina's stomach. "That's terribly attractive, don't you think?"

Regina mutters a little under her breath.

"How you kept our little ones safe for nine months is very, _very_ attractive," Maleficent continues.

Regina huffs.

"Your body drives me absolutely _crazy_. All the time," Maleficent breathes. "Do you want to know why I was groping you a moment ago? I was dreaming about you. Again. _That's_ the effect you have on me."

Regina is somewhere between irrationally emotional and strangely turned on. "Right then," she manages a bit more croakily than intended.

"I shall gladly whisk you out to the cabin tomorrow and show you how _much_ I love your body," Maleficent breathes into her ear.

Regina swallows. "Care to hold that thought until we have a few childfree hours at our hands?"

"Oh, absolutely," Maleficent purrs. "Anything for you, my darling."

Regina shifts and turns around to face Mal. She brushes her thumb over Maleficent's cheek. "I love you," she tells her wife. "Thank you for cheering me up."

Maleficent pecks her forehead once. "Always at your service. Not sleep. That's an order."

Regina snickers as she snuggles closer to her wife. They fall asleep completely entangled with one another.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	109. The Dragons New Hobby

**Everything She Wanted**

 **The Dragons new hobby:**

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Regina asks when Mal slides into her booth at Granny's.

"I did," Maleficent confirms and immediately steals a baby dragon right out of Regina's arms. "Hello, my little Phoenix,"

Phoenix snuffles in response and kicks his little legs up once.

"He has missed me," Maleficent laughs and outstretches one hand. She runs it through Tilda's tufts of light baby hair.

"He has," Regina nods. "I think they both have."

"And you?" Maleficent teases as she adjusts Phoenix in her arms. "Have you missed me?"

"Of course I have," Regina says and reaches inside the bag Mal just slipped under the table. It doesn't take her more than a few seconds of roaming inside the bag before she finds the evidence of Mal's shopping trip.

"You found your pencils," she observes and peeks inside the box of colorful, and rather professional looking sharpened pencils, the tubes with acrylic colors, the complete water color set, and finally the oil colors.

"I did," Maleficent nods and smiles. "I went home with the easel before coming here. I should be well equipped now."

"Mmm," Regina says and closes the bag again.

Maleficent's new hobby had come gradually. Had started out as nothing more but doodles. Quick patterns drawn on paper as she kept Regina company while the brunette was engaged with breastfeeding their children.

As time passed, the doodles evolved. Turned into quick sketches of the things Maleficent could see in the room. Like the bouquet of flowers on the table. The shelves filled with books. And, evolving once more, she started doing rough sketches of the children. Her style got a bit more polished. Details of the children's faces clearer.

The doodles weren't exactly a secret, but it still took a while before Regina found the time to take a look at her wife's drawings. But when she finally did, she raised an eyebrow, told Maleficent that is was rather impressive, and then encouraged her wife to keep drawing.

Maleficent took that advise to heart, and soon she was sketching in bed instead of reading before bedtime like she normally did.

The children soon discovered their mother's new hobby, and they were very willing models. Regina joked that they had finally found a way to make Emerald and Amelia sit still for longer than five minutes.

But the children's sudden tolerance for sitting still paid off beautifully. Regina was more than impressed when Maleficent showed her the finish drawings of the little dragons. Regina had immediately gone out and bought several new frames, and the pictures were displayed on the wall.

And encouraged by Regina's praise, Maleficent had grown more eager. More pictures of Lily, Jonathan and the newest little dragons followed. She had even vowed to sketch Henry the next time he was home from college.

And Regina had strongly considered to use her magic to build Maleficent a studio. Every artist needs a proper studio, right?

The door to the diner opens and in comes Snow and Emma. They're quick to spot Regina and Mal, and they sit down in their booth.

"Someone's been raiding the hobby shop," Emma comments and nods towards the bag under the table.

"Indeed," Maleficent nods. "And _do_ sit down."

Both Snow and Emma ignores that, and Snow asks: "did you find an easel as well?"

"I did," Maleficent confirms and unceremoniously hands Phoenix over to Snow before the princess gets the chance to ask. Snow is _always_ looking for an excuse to hold either one or both babies.

"So you're ready to throw yourself completely into the painting business then," Emma chuckles.

"Mhmm. I just need to find the perfect motive," Maleficent says and her gaze lingers a little too long on Regina.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

"And why ever not? You rather strike me to be the _perfect_ motive."

"I don't have time to sit still for a longer period of time," Regina says truthfully. There's always something do to. Either babies to be nursed or older children that needs tended to as well.

"I didn't say it had to be done in one sitting, my darling."

"I think it would annoy you if it had to be done in chunks. You like finishing your sketches fairly quickly."

"This would be more than just a sketch," Maleficent says and bares her white teeth in a grin. "Let's call it my masterwork."

"You're very sweet, but I don't think I've got the time," Regina says.

"I could take the babies," Snow offers and shamelessly butts in. "It wouldn't be a problem to watch the little dragons for a few hours while you got started."

"You are just looking for an excuse to kidnap my children," Regina mutters quietly.

Emma snickers.

"I'm actually tempted to feel grateful for the princess," Maleficent says and gives Regina's hand a soft squeeze. "What do you say, my darling? You're the only one I haven't sketched yet."

"I don't know..." Regina says again. Her daily schedule isn't exactly encouraging her to deviate and do other things.

"Please? The collection isn't complete until I've painted you," Maleficent says sweetly and squeezes her hand again.

"I suppose I could find the time... Maybe..." Regina mutters vaguely and cuddles Matilda tighter into her chest.

"Excellent!" Maleficent beams and then turns to Snow: "when do you want to babysit?"

"Whenever you want me too," Snow says, and her eyes sparkles as she looks down at the three month old baby in her arms.

Regina listens as Maleficent and Snow swiftly agrees that the babies will be brought over to the Charming residence in two days and stay there for a few hours while Maleficent gets started on her next painting project. Regina.

"That's settled then," Maleficent says satisfied and smiles as Phoenix kicks his legs up in agreement.

"I hope you'll add some improvements to that portrait," Regina mutters quietly. She's not really a fan of what she sees in the mirror these days. Eyes with dark circles underneath them due to lack of sleep. New lines around her mouth and a new wrinkle between her eyes. And she mostly avoids looking at herself when she takes a shower. She still hasn't lost the last bit of baby weight, and let's face it, carrying and giving birth to two sets of twins has moved her curves around some.

Unfortunately, Maleficent hears her half-hearted remark, and her head immediately snaps up as she asks: "I beg your _pardon_?"

"Nothing. Never mind," Regina says quickly. "I was just kidding."

Maleficent raises her eyebrows and doesn't look one bit convinced. But she refrains from saying anything.

And fortunately enough, Matilda choses this moment to squirm and claim Regina's full attention. The brunette is grateful for that. God forbid Maleficent thinks that she just spoke ill of herself.

She totally did, but that's not really the point here.

"Are you hungry, little dragon?" she coos to Matilda.

Matilda squirms against her chest, and it's quite obvious that she's searching for her lunch.

"Well, we better go home and take care of that, don't we, my little one?" Regina says gently. She quickly empties her cup of tea and stands from her chair, gently placing Matilda in the stroller.

"You better give me Phoenix, Snow," she says to her former stepdaughter. "I have an inkling he'll start complain too in a moment."

"Alright," Snow says and hands Phoenix back to Regina.

"I'll go with you," Maleficent offers. "Just give me a second to gather my things."

But Regina shakes her head. "You haven't even had your coffee yet."

"I can have that at home."

"Don't be silly," Regina chuckles. "You haven't even sat down yet today. No. Have your coffee here. I can handle two baby dragons."

"If you're sure..."

"I am," Regina says and then jokes: "as long as you don't leave me with all five of them. _That_ I cannot handle."

"I'd never do that," Maleficent vows and chuckles.

"See you when you get back," Regina says as she places Phoenix next to Matilda in the stroller and then puts on her coat.

"Indeed you will, my darling."

The agreement with Snow still stands two days later, and the silence almost rings in Regina's ears as she walks around in the empty mansion. There are no children here. Incredibly. When was the last time that happened? Amelia, Emerald and Jonathan are spending some time at Lily's and Maleficent is dropping off the littlest dragons at Snow and Charming's right now.

Regina sits patiently in front of the vanity and waits, biding her time with brushing her hair. It's been a while since she did something other to her hair besides using magic to make it look presentable. The same thing goes for her makeup. She thoroughly enjoys that she has the time to actually apply it by hand instead of just flicking her wrist. Obviously, the result is the same whether she uses magic or applies it by hand, but that's not what matters. No, what matters is the _principle_. The fact that she actually has the required time to apply it by hand.

 _I've forgotten what it's like to not have any children in the house_ , she thinks to herself as she applies a bit more lipstick. Obviously, she loves all her children dearly, wouldn't trade motherhood for anything, but honest to god, it's been a while since she did something that didn't involve breastfeeding, reading bedtime stories or braid hair.

She sets the lipstick down and feels fairly content with what she sees in the mirror. It's no harm looking a little nice when she is to be painted. And especially if that picture will be displayed on the wall along with all the other pictures.

Regina has just finished applying a bit more mascara to her lashes when she hears the front door open and then close. _Clack, clack, clack._ Maleficent's high heels across the floor.

"Regina?"

"In the bedroom," Regina calls back. "I'm almost ready."

"Just take your time, my darling. I have a few things to prepare."

"Alright," Regina answers, but she's starting to wonder. What things? The easel and the blank canvas are already standing prepared in the living room where the painting session is to take place. What other things could Maleficent need to prepare?

But still, Regina choses to take her time and applies a bit more shade to her eyelids. That's better. Now she doesn't look like a tired mother who doesn't get enough sleep at night. She looks more herself. God, it's been a while since she had the chance to apply this much makeup, and even longer since she had an occasion to do so.

She brushes her hair one more time. It's getting longer again, she notes. It's brushing past her shoulders now. Maybe it's time for a haircut. She snickers. Or maybe not. Maleficent likes it longer, and honestly, Regina does too. It may be more practical having it shorter, but what the hell.

When she deems herself ready and her hair and makeup appropriate for the occasion, she sets the hairbrush down and leaves the bedroom.

When she comes into the living room, she almost thinks that she somehow has forgotten an agreement to re-decorate and not a painting session, because the couch is certainly standing differently from what it normally does. The couch has been moved to in front of the fireplace, and said fireplace has been lit. They don't normally do that this early. They usually wait until it gets colder and darker outside.

But that's not the only thing. When Regina steps inside, Maleficent is in the process of drawing the curtains. Leaving the living room dimly lit in the middle of the morning.

"Might I ask what's going on?" Regina says.

Maleficent turns around and smiles as she snaps her fingers to draw the last curtain. "I'm just preparing for our painting session, my love."

"Okay." Regina brushes a hand over her pencil skirt. "Isn't the lightening gonna be wrong though?"

She half-expects some haughty speech about "a dragon's ability to see in the darkness is far better than a humans", but the speech never comes. Instead Maleficent cocks her head to the side and looks at Regina.

"What?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow. She thought they were supposed to get started as soon as possible, and yet Maleficent is just standing there and looking at her.

"I thought perhaps I would try a different type of portrait today," Mal says, and Regina notes how her voice suddenly have dropped an octave.

"Okay." Regina says and humors her wife. "Do you want me to sit a certain way? What should I do?"

Maleficent purses her lips for a moment, crosses the floor and then cups Regina's cheek tenderly. Her blue eyes gleams slightly.

Regina raises an eyebrow. She isn't completely sure what spurred this sudden urge for contact.

"Would you take your clothes off?" Maleficent asks.

Regina all but splutters. " _Seriously_?"

"Incredibly so," Maleficent assures and gives Regina's cheek a soft stroke with her fingertips.

"A nude portrait," Regina says and rolls her eyes. "Well, I suppose that explains why you've drawn the curtains."

"But of course. I don't want anybody else to see you," Maleficent almost growls.

Regina rolls her eyes again. "Of all the things in the world, why a nude portrait? Why not just do a normal sketch?"

"Because..." Maleficent surprises her by pressing a warm kiss to the hinge of her jaw. "I happen to be married to the most beautiful woman in all the realms. What sort of idiot would I be if I didn't take advantage of that and painted her?"

"You could still do that if I kept my clothes on..." Regina mutters half-heartedly.

"This is the only type of painting I haven't tried yet," Maleficent says, still with her mouth close to Regina's skin. "I want to improve my skills. Please, my darling? I really need your help."

Regina sighs. She's already been soundly defeated. If not by Mal's words, then by the mouth close to her jaw.

"Fine," she says and conquers without much grace.

"Thank you, my love," Maleficent lifts her head and beams at her. Then she slinks over to the easel where the blank canvas has been placed.

Regina makes a point at scowling as she unbuttons her blazer and the silk shirt, she's wearing underneath. But by the time she pulls the camisole over her head, she has reached the conclusion that scowling won't do any good. Maleficent keeps _looking_ at her, and it's really quite distracting.

Regina tries her best to ignore her wife's stare as she wiggles out of her snug, black pencil skirt, slips her heels off, draws her stockings down her legs and then steps out of the lot. She unceremoniously unclasps her bra and takes if off, grimacing slightly at the sight of her breasts. They show clear signs of all the breastfeeding she's been doing lately, and she wouldn't be surprised if they end up being misshapen for good. And then there's her stomach. It's still sticking out. She really _must_ start exercising. And soon that is.

She blinks and tries to push the unwelcome thoughts out of her head. Then she hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and draws them down her legs. She steps out of the last remaining article of clothing and then runs a finger through her hair. At least she has brushed her hair. At least she has done her makeup.

"You _could_ have warned me," she mutters over her shoulder, and then, more quietly: "given me a chance to groom and tidy myself up a little..."

"Nonsense. You are perfect." There's nothing wrong with Maleficent's hearing. In fact it's quite impossible to have any remark slip past her.

Regina rolls her eyes and rubs her arms slightly. "How do you want me?"

Maleficent flashes her a wicked grin. "A loaded question, my darling."

"Focus. I think you wanted to paint me," Regina reminds her wife.

"Right. So I did," Maleficent agrees.

Regina rephrases the question. " _Where_ do you want me?"

"On the couch in front of the fireplace, I thought," Maleficent says.

"Sitting or lying?" Regina asks and quells the urge to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time. Because she already knows the answer.

"Lying." Maleficent says immediately.

"Very well," Regina says patiently and walks over to the couch.

"On your side," Maleficent adds.

"Alright." Regina lies down on the couch and positions herself as requested with an arm draped above her head and her ankles crossed. This time she doesn't succeed in keeping herself from rolling her eyes as she asks: "and do you also want me to wear a blue diamond in shape of a heart around my neck?"

"What?" Maleficent asks and frowns. She isn't as familiar with Titanic as Regina is.

"Never mind," Regina sighs.

Maleficent brushes her remark aside and rubs her hands together. "Right then. You just relax. Don't move and don't fall asleep, alright?"

"Not likely to happen. It's too chilly in here for that," Regina comments dryly.

Maleficent snickers and then disappears behind the canvas. Regina sees her dip one of the brushes into the pre-prepared paint, and then there's only the soft sound of the paintbrush scratching lightly against the canvas.

The first twenty minutes of the painting session is exactly as toe curling boring as Regina has dreaded. But obviously, she doesn't voice this. She doesn't want to disappoint Maleficent. She promised she'd model for Maleficent, and that's exactly what she'll do. If she keeps still, Maleficent has the chance to get a lot done today. Meaning that there won't be much left for the next time.

At least this position is fairly comfortable. None of her muscles are growing stiff, and none of her body parts are falling asleep. She feels relaxed. Not relaxed enough to fall asleep but relaxed never the less. If only she wasn't so aware over the way her stomach is protruding from this angle.

Maleficent doesn't say much, but now and then she peeks out from behind the canvas to take a closer look at her model. And to flash Regina a little smile.

Regina always makes sure to return the smile. Maybe this isn't _so_ bad. She's comfortable. She's lying down. For once. It's been a while since she last had the chance to lie down in the middle of the morning. And she's warm. The flickering flames in the fireplace is finally starting to warm her skin.

She licks her lips carefully. She doesn't want to ruin her carefully applied lipstick. But her lips suddenly feels rather... dry. Why is that?

"Is it turning out alright?" she asks and wiggles her left ankle slightly. Just to ensure it's not going stiff.

"Beautifully." Maleficent assures. "But then again, I have the most beautiful model in all the realms..."

Regina almost smiles at that, but quickly scolds her features. "I don't think you're supposed to make me laugh."

Maleficent snickers softly at that. "I love when you laugh, my darling."

"But I'm not supposed to laugh in your painting though, am I?" Regina muses.

Maleficent snickers again.

The paintbrush scratches lightly against the canvas again, and Regina finds that it's an incredible soothing sound. That sound combined with the sound of the flames flickering in the fireplace is almost enough to make her a bit sleepy. Almost.

As the painting session continues, Mal's peeks from behind the canvas becomes more and more frequent. Their eyes meets every so often now, and it doesn't take long before Regina picks up on the way it makes her feel.

There's just something about the way Maleficent looks at her. That intense gaze. That exploring look. The way Mal gnaws lightly at her bottom lip as her eyes roam over Regina's naked body.

It suddenly reminds Regina that she isn't just a mother. There _is_ more to her life than just diaper changes and breastfeeding. It has just been a while since she last thought of anything but that.

The paintbrush scratches lightly against the canvas again, and Regina finds herself shuddering slightly when Maleficent peeks out from behind the canvas again.

"Could you bend your right leg a little for me, my darling?"

Regina obediently bends her right leg and is surprised when that little wiggle sends a dull wave of arousal through her system. Now _that_ hasn't happened in a while.

"Thank you," Maleficent says, and a moment later, Regina hears the paintbrush scratch against the canvas once more.

"You're welcome," Regina says and tries to keep the breathlessness out of her voice. Seriously, how could she be turned on by _this_?

 _Probably because it's been ages since the last time we..._

"You're closing your eyes."

Regina's eyes immediately flies open. "So I was," she acknowledges. "I'm sorry."

"You're not getting sleepy, are you? We can take a break if you-"

"No-no, it's fine," Regina is quick to assure. _Please, for the love of god, do not stop painting me._

More scratching against the canvas. But only for a moment. Then Maleficent pushes the easel closer to Regina. "That's better."

Regina offers a meek smile. She has suddenly become hyper aware over how her nipples has hardened completely. _Fuck. I did not expect this._

None of them say anything, and Regina tries to focus entirely on the way the paintbrush glides over the canvas, but it's nearly no help that she can see Maleficent's hands and the way her fingers curls around the paintbrush.

Maleficent has exquisite hands. _And even better fingers._

 _And you're having dirty thoughts in the middle of a painting session_ , Regina silently scolds herself. _Get a hold of yourself._

On the bright side, it was wonderful to know that she did in fact still have a sex drive. And it was _definitely_ waking up. For the first time since the birth of the twins.

Regina looks at Maleficent's hands again and the way she effortlessly brings the paintbrush over the canvas. Something sizzles low in her stomach. Apparently, it's _very_ arousing to watch Maleficent paint.

Suddenly, the scratching against the canvas stops. Maleficent looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

It doesn't take Regina long to figure out why. Her breathing has become heavier. Oops. She quickly clears her throat.

"Are you alright?" Maleficent asks.

"Mhmm. Yes. I'm fine," Regina assures.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Just... Keep going."

"Very well. I will."

The scratching starts anew, and no matter how hard she tries to focus on something else, Regina soon becomes aware on a very different kind of scratching. The one that was going on between her legs. She glances briefly at Mal to make sure the Dragon was looking only at the painting, then Regina discreetly presses her thighs together.

Wrong decision.

If anything, that only made things worse. The scratching evolved to a slight throbbing. Damn it.

Regina bites the inside of her cheek not to swear out loud. Arousal sizzling down her spine, wrapping around her front to bloom low in her belly. Nude portrait or not, this was _not_ what she was expecting.

The flames flickers in the fireplace behind her. Maleficent's long fingers wrapping around the paintbrush. Regina keeps imagining her doing other things with her fingers. Maleficent peeks out from behind her canvas and flashes Regina a little smile. The tip of her tongue peeks out to wet her lips. Regina feels as though she is going crazy.

 _Or her mouth_ , her imagination helpfully adds. _She could be doing other things with her mouth as well. Or her tongue._

Regina feigns a loud cough as she feels a surge of wetness pool between her legs.

"Do you need something to drink, my love? Maybe a glass of water?"

"No, I'm good," Regina croaks and silently curses herself.

"Very well then. Raise your ankle a tad for me?"

Regina lifts her ankle and almost groans when she catches a glimpse of the pearly liquid seeping down her inner thigh. _If_ _I_ _can see it, Maleficent sure as hell can. She's standing right there, for gods sake!_

But Maleficent seems awfully preoccupied with the painting in front of her.

Regina tries her best to breathe normally, but this position isn't helping enormously with her little problem. She's warm and slippery and not to mention fucking _throbbing_ between her legs.

And this was just supposed to be a painting session. A way for Maleficent to practice her skills.

Damn it. This is _so not_ fair.

Regina finds herself incapable of thinking of anything beside how long its been since she and Mal last... Since they last did something that didn't have anything to do with motherhood.

And the fact that she has to buy a new couch when they're done with this. She's not far from dripping onto the couch.

 _First two kitchen tables and now the couch. Damn it._

She bites the inside of her cheek. _Pay attention to something else, damn it._

She can't. She's hyperaware of how she's throbbing between her legs. This is fucking torture.

Regina's pretty sure she doesn't deserve this. She swallows thickly and wets her dry lips. She's grateful that Mal doesn't try and have a conversation right now. Regina isn't sure she's capable of even answering properly.

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch_. Paintbrush on canvas. Maleficent's long fingers wrapping around the paintbrush.

Regina is fairly certain she's going to die right then and there. This should _not_ make her horny.

Oh, but it _is_ making her horny. And ridiculously so.

She breathes in and out slowly. Her heart flutters in her chest. The air's getting a bit thick in here. It's too warm. She appreciated the lit fireplace at first, but now she's not so sure anymore.

She swallows thickly once more. Doesn't even dare to clear her throat. Doesn't dare to _speak_. The only thing she _can_ do is lie quietly, like Maleficent asked her to.

Lie quietly, but _definitely not_ relaxed. Relaxation is a mere memory right now.

 _Something_ twitches between her thighs, and Regina almost ruins the whole thing by squeezing her legs tightly together. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god._

Fuck it, she's almost panting by now.

But just as Regina is almost certain she's going to combust right then and there, the timer on Maleficent's phone goes off, indicating that the time is up. Regina almost shrieks with pure relief. Goodness, has it been two hours already?

"Perfect timing," Maleficent says satisfied. "It might a few extra shadows here and there, but overall, I think the result is very good. Would you like to see, my darling?"

"Uh-huh," Regina mutters vaguely. "I'd love to."

Mal turns the easel around, and Regina looks at the fresh painting on it. That's her on the canvas alright, in all her nudity, lying on the couch with one ankle slightly raised and one arm above her head. Her long dark hair is glossy and seems almost alive on the canvas. Regina studies herself a bit more thoroughly. Her stomach is desirably rounded, her breasts not misshapen, just significantly bigger than what they normally are. Her thighs are still nicely toned, and her olive skin is glowing. Regina smiles a little. Maybe her body doesn't look as horrible as she thinks. And maybe that's what Maleficent has been aiming to make her realize all along.

But it's the look on her face that really gets her. In the painting, she's biting her lip slightly, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes big and almost a bit glassy.

"You bite your lip a lot," Maleficent says as she sets the paintbrush aside and then walks around the canvas to come closer to the couch and Regina.

Regina just nods.

"Thank you for being my model," Maleficent says softly.

"It was my pleasure," Regina says tightly.

Maleficent bares her teeth in a grin. "Evidently," she says and her eyes sparkles with mischief. She's not looking at Regina's face anymore. Instead she's looking at the space between her legs where Regina's arousal is obvious.

Regina quickly sits up and wonders how she's supposed to get up from the couch without making a mess. "Watching you painting me came with some pe..." she swallows. She's sticky between her legs. "Some perks."

Maleficent grins, painting entirely forgotten now. "Your sex drive has returned," the dragon says delighted.

"Clearly," Regina says strangled and reaches for her panties.

But Maleficent is faster than her. Before Regina has even leaned forward, the dragon has flicked her wrist and sent Regina's clothes god knows where.

Regina glances at the spot on the floor where her panties were a moment ago.

"I think not," Maleficent says plainly and then wags a finger at Regina. "Come here."

Regina shakes her head once. "I'm afraid what will happen if I move," she admits.

"Then I'll come to you," Mal says simply. And before Regina gets the chance to even _blink_ , Maleficent is hovering above her and pushing at her shoulders in an attempt to make Regina lie down.

"Not... on the... couch," Regina groans and congratulates herself with her ability to stay sane despite the intense throbbing between her legs.

Maleficent sighs. "The doors are locked; the curtains are drawn. What more could you possibly ask for, my dearest?"

Regina doesn't even bother debating that. To hell with the couch. That thing is replaceable. "Kiss me," she all but demands.

Maleficent smirks. "That's my girl." And then she covers Regina's mouth with her own as she pushes Regina back against the couch. They quickly end up in this tangled, uneven mess. Uneven because Maleficent is still fully dressed. Regina reminds herself to rectify that later.

Right now, she's entirely too selfish to bother. She wiggles slightly underneath Maleficent, and Maleficent is more than merciful as her hand slides down Regina's abdomen, slowly crawling towards the place Regina needs her fingers the most.

But Regina grabs her wrist and then breaks the kiss. "I won't last," she all but warns, and mentally adds: _and we actually don't have time for this. Not really._

"That's alright," Maleficent assures, and then her fingers are sliding down and cupping Regina's sex.

Regina's fingers immediately digs into Mal's blazer clad shoulder. "Oh, god!"

"You can call me Maleficent," Maleficent chuckles and lowers her mouth to Regina's neck. She lightly presses a finger against Regina's entrance, and Regina inhales a little too sharply when she feels the tip of Mal's finger entering her. She's properly wet, but she can still feel that it's been a while. Everything feels a bit tight.

"Are you alright? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Maleficent asks worriedly and presses a warm and soft kiss to her jaw.

"No, it's just been a while," Regina half-moans. "Just... go slow."

"Of course, my darling. I'll be gentle," Maleficent assures, and then she's kissing Regina's jaw again. Then her lips. She does that for a while in fact. She doesn't even attempts to move her finger.

Until Regina wiggles underneath her and starts to slowly roll her hips. She's impatient to feel Mal's finger where she needs it the most and might be rolling her hips a little too sharply, a little too soon.

A warm hand on her hip stills her movements, and now Maleficent is the one to admonish: "gentle, my darling, be gentle with yourself. I want this to end in pleasure, not pain. Lie still for me."

Regina huffs, but never the less does as she's told.

"That's better," Maleficent praises, and finally, _finally_ , the finger buried within Regina starts moving. Not as fast as Regina could have hoped for, but it still stimulates her g-spot in a way that makes her eyes water.

"Not quite what I had imagined when I asked you to model for me, my love, but I can't say that I'm complaining," Maleficent husks as she continues to thrust her finger slowly and gently within Regina.

Regina just huffs in response. She can already feel the pleasure murmur in the pit of her stomach, and she deeply hates how close she is already.

"It's a good thing you're not a real nude model," Maleficent continues. "The people supposed to be painting you wouldn't get a thing done." She lowers her mouth and nips roughly at the soft spot where Regina's neck and shoulder meets.

Regina moans. That's the only sound she can come up with when she feels Mal's finger curl slightly within her. Regina's toes curls at that. Her belly tightens dangerously, and that telltale burning sensation begins in her heels.

"I'm c-close. _Fuck_!" she mutters. Her stamina has clearly gone to hell since the last time.

"I know," Maleficent breathes into her skin, and then her mouth travels down until it hovers slightly above Regina's right nipple.

And really, Regina should have catastrophic "leak thoughts" when Maleficent's mouth closes around her nipple and sucks lightly, but she doesn't. Instead she's entirely overcome by pleasure. She absolutely _cannot_ do a thing about the pleasure blooming low in her belly, and she moans strangled as the orgasm rips through her and bluescreen her entire system for a moment. Her eyes screws shut, and she grips Maleficent's wrist tightly, a silent order to keep the blonde's fingers exactly where they are.

Her thighs trembles and she can't think straight for a moment. All she can feel is extreme pleasure mixed with extreme gratitude that her sex drive finally has awakened again.

And Mal seems to be thinking the exact same thing. "Welcome back," she snickers and presses the lightest of kisses to Regina's nipple.

"Mmmm," is all Regina manages between panting breaths as she slowly loosens her tight grip on Mal's wrist. God, she can't think right now. She had all but forgotten how sensitive you are the first time after giving birth.

Maleficent slowly withdraws her finger from within Regina, and Regina moans a little and her thighs trembles slightly again.

It's Maleficent's turn to "mmm" as she brings her finger up to her lips and licks it languidly.

Regina is overcome by a ridiculous urge to blush.

"I've missed this," Maleficent states and traces random patterns up and down Regina's naked breast.

"Mmm," Regina mumbles again and her eyelids flutters as she finally opens her eyes again.

"It's not the last time you'll model for me," Mal says plainly.

Regina laughs strangled. "Well, if each sketching session can end like this, then I'm all for it."

Another warm kiss pressed to the very top of her chest, and then Maleficent says: "My beautiful muse."

Regina rolls her eyes at that over the top statement. She toys with Maleficent's tie and is just about to give her dragon an offer she can't refuse when Mal's phone starts blaring.

Both women groan in unison when Maleficent waves her hand and summons the blaring device.

"Tell me it's something that can wait," Regina says and loosens the knot in Mal's tie.

Maleficent groans again as she turns the screen. Regina quickly reads the text. It says "hungry dragon babies" with lots of exclamation points and heart emojis. Even when texting, Snow White is _very_ classy.

"Right then," Regina sighs. "I guess that means we're done. You got the short end of the stick. I'm sorry about that."

Maleficent laughs as she climbs off Regina. "I'm demanding a re-match. Soon."

"Got it," Regina says as she scrambles off the couch. Her legs are still a bit shaky and she has to wait a second before she moves.

Maleficent smirks. "Have I rattled you satisfyingly, my darling?"

"Thoroughly rattled," Regina confirms and steps back into her panties.

Maleficent looks positively heartbroken as Regina re-dresses. "I vote for a day spent in bed very soon."

"Sounds good," Regina snickers. She would like that too. Then her face falls a little. She didn't get a chance to pleasure Maleficent, and she's definitely not satisfied with that. It's been so long since they last were intimate. It seems highly unfair that there wasn't anything in it for Maleficent.

Maleficent seems to read her mind completely. She leans forward and busses Regina on the lips once. "We'll get another opportunity, my love."

"You didn't even get the chance to take your shoes off," Regina mutters dissatisfied.

Mal laughs. "I was far too busy to think of shoes."

Regina quickly smoothens her hair some. "Do I have paint in my hair?" she asks. "And tell the truth, please."

"You don't," Maleficent assures. "You look as perfect and well-polished as ever, my darling."

"Good," Regina says. And then they leave the mansion to collect the little ones.

It's a few days later, and Regina and Maleficent are once again back at Granny's Diner. This time, without any children though. Emerald and Amelia are in kindergarten, Jonathan in daycare, and Lily showed up this morning and demanded to go for a stroll with her newest little siblings.

Regina and Maleficent are sitting at a table chatting to Emma, Snow, David and Killian who are sitting at a table next to theirs. They've been chatting mostly about the next upcoming town hall meeting, when Snow suddenly cuts through David's babbling about "freshening up" the animal shelter and says:

"I've never got the chance to ask you about the painting, Maleficent. How did it turn out?"

"Beautifully," Maleficent says and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Do we get to see it?" Snow asks briskly. "Or will it be framed and hanging on display like the paintings of the children?"

"No. And no." Maleficent says plainly and takes another sip of her coffee.

"What?" Snow asks, clearly confused.

"No, it won't be hanging on display and no, you do not get to see it," Maleficent clarifies.

Snow blinks a little. "Why not?"

"Because it's private," Maleficent says ever so silkily.

Now Snow looks thoroughly confused. "Private?" she echoes.

"Yes, dear. Confidential. Between me and my wife. Meant for my eyes only," Maleficent says and gives Snow that overbearing look she always gives her when she finds the princess to be particularly dense.

"Oh." Snow first frowns, but then, as things slowly dawns upon her, blushes deeply. " _Ohhh_!"

Killian and David suddenly gets very busy with clearing their throats and talk about the weather.

But Emma smirks at Regina. "'Draw me like one of your French girls', huh?"

Regina feels incredibly tempted to tell Emma that she did _not_ wear a blue heart shaped diamond around her neck but bites the sassy remark back and just shrugs lightly in response.

"I might have found my new favorite motive," Mal announces and grins at Regina.

"Oh, do shut up," Regina says. But she doesn't mean it very much. It's definitely not the last time she'll pose for Maleficent. In fact she'll enjoy doing it in the very near future...

 **To Be Continued...**


	110. A bed built for two

**Everything She Wanted**

 **A bed built for two**

A slight whimper crackles through the baby monitor, and Regina is out of bed in a heartbeat.

She more or less stumbles into Phoenix and Matilda's nursery. This must be the hundredth time the babies forces her out of bed in the middle of the night.

This time, the "sinner" is Matilda. The three month old baby is awake and kicking her feet unhappily as she cries.

"Shh," Regina soothes. "It's alright. Mama's right here."

She lifts her unhappy little girl out of the crib and cradles Matilda into her chest. Rubs her back and then kisses the top of her head. Matilda is completely red in the face, and her anger has reached a point where it has been reduced to hiccups.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Regina asks softly and gives her daughters back another gentle rub.

Matilda gurgles slightly, and the next second, she spits up on Regina's pajama shirt.

Regina grimaces slightly. "Thank you for that, my darling. How did you know that that was what I wanted the most?"

Matilda gurgles again, and Regina is quick to grab a napkin and wipe her daughters' little mouth.

"There. That's better, isn't it?"

Matilda's only response to that is a rather loud burp. A very possible reason for her unhappiness.

"There it is," Regina softly praises. "Did that help, my darling?"

Matilda makes another gurgling sound. She doesn't seem quite ready to settle down for the night, though, so Regina brings her over to the old rocking chair. It creaks slightly when she sits down. Matilda wiggles in her arms, so Regina tries a song. That usually does the trick.

" _Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_..."

Matilda immediately stops fussing and looks up at Regina with her big blue eyes. Regina runs a finger through Matilda's soft baby hair and continues the song:

" _Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine_."

Admittedly, her voice is pretty rusty. Bursting into song at 2 in the morning is challenging, and whether it sounds pretty is fairly debatable, but it does the trick, and Matilda soon becomes heavy in her arms.

To be on the safe side, Regina sings another verse, and once she's sure that the baby is completely asleep, Regina carefully rises from the rocking chair and lays the baby down in the crib. Matilda remains asleep.

Phoenix doesn't.

Regina sighs gravely. Of course he's awake now that his sister asleep. Of course he is. Why on earth should they be awake at the same time? No reason to make it easy.

She picks him up. Cradles him into her chest. But he doesn't settle for a song and a backrub, no, he's _hungry_.

So back to the rocking chair it is. She holds Phoenix in her arm all the while she undoes the buttons on her pajama shirt. A few seconds later, she guides the wiggling Phoenix to her nipple to soothe his hunger.

She winces slightly as he latches on. She has been doing a lot of breastfeeding lately, and she's really starting to feel it.

But Phoenix is completely satisfied, and he makes little suckling noises as he nurses. Regina leans back in the rocking chair and closes her eyes for a moment. She reminds herself not to fall asleep like this. Because while Phoenix might enjoy it, her back will most certainly _not_ be happy.

She runs her fingers through Phoenix's hair. For some reason, he has way more hair than his sister.

"My sweet boy," she softly praises and then chucklingly adds: "even at two in the morning."

Phoenix's only response is another soft suckling noise.

Nursing the little dragon is highly sleep inducing, and Regina has to remind herself again and again not to fall asleep in the rocking chair. _Your back will hate you tomorrow_.

And Phoenix takes his time tonight. It feels as though he can keep going all night. Regina suffocates a yawn and wrinkles her nose slightly. She'll have to throw her shirt in the laundry basket before going back to bed. Everything else would be disgusting.

Phoenix keeps suckling, and the little noises he makes, makes Regina chuckle softly. But unfortunately, they make her incredibly sleepy too, and not once, but three times, she almost falls asleep only to jerk awake so violently, the old rocking chair creaks dangerously.

Finally, Phoenix is satisfied, and he ends up as a little, warm "puddle" snuggled against her chest. Regina immediately "strikes" and lays him down in the crib. But as soon as she has done that, Matilda starts cooing. Maybe it's her stomach again. Either way, the idea of going back to bed now is done for.

Regina ends up sitting in the rocking chair with Matilda. It's not her stomach. It quickly turns out that she is hungry too.

Regina nurses her daughter as well. And manages to fall asleep in the old rocking chair while doing so.

After first swaddling and then putting Matilda back to bed, Regina can't quite bear the thought of actually returning to the bedroom. She has a nasty feeling, the moment she does so, either one or both babies will wake up again. So instead she waves her hand and makes the spot on her pajama shirt disappear. Then she buttons said pajama shirt and groans slightly as she drags her unwilling body over to the makeshift bed in the nursery. It isn't very often she has slept in that bed, but tonight is definitely a special occasion.

She more or less falls into bed. Buries her face in the pillow and pulls the covers up to her chin. This is perfect. Now she doesn't have to fly out of bed. Now she can be her own baby monitor.

She curls up. The bed creaks slightly, but it's actually not that bad. She can definitely work with this. Admittedly, it's not a very big bed, but she's tired enough to not be bothered by it. She tries to be as quiet as possible as she yawns. God forbid she should wake the babies. Again.

Maybe Phoenix and Matilda will decide to _not_ wake up at 2 tomorrow night.

She chokes back a snicker. Not be awake at 2 tomorrow night? What an absurd thought. No, tomorrow night is gonna be _exactly_ like this. And the next one will be too. And the next one. And the next one.

That thought alone is enough to make her even more tired.

She should definitely go to sleep now. As in right now. Who knows, maybe Phoenix and Matilda will spoil her and be awake at 4 too. That would be a _real_ treat.

She scoffs quietly and pulls the covers up to hide her face.

Regina's last tired thought before falling asleep is _maybe I should just sleep in here permanently. It would certainly make things easier._

 _****************************************'_

Something is different when she wakes up. Not the time. No. A quick glance at the alarm clock tells her that it's 5:15 in the morning. Regina always wakes up at 5:15. Nothing new there.

What's different is the bed. Regina is so tired, she can't quite make the connection at first, so she foolishly believes that the bed has somehow shrunk. But then she feels like an idiot when she realizes that it isn't the _size_ of the bed that's changed. It's the fact that there's one more person in the bed.

Regina lifts her head from Maleficent's chest, which apparently has been her pillow for a while, and glances at her barely awake wife.

"What are you doing in here?" she rumbles and tries to force herself to wake up.

"A second ago I was sleeping," Maleficent answers cheekily.

"Why in here?" Regina questions. "Our bed is far more comfortable than this one."

"Right you are. But our bed was lacking terribly," Maleficent says, and her voice is a bit hoarse from sleep. "I woke up and found my lovely wife missing."

"The babies were fussing."

Maleficent yawns sleepily and pulls Regina a little closer. "Where you sleep, _I_ sleep. I don't like when we're sleeping in separate rooms. It makes me feel as though we're divorced."

Regina snorts. "That's very dramatic of you."

Maleficent ignores that statement and instead muses: "perhaps we should get a bigger bed in here. That way we both could sleep in here."

"I don't know," Regina half-chuckles. "This isn't half bad, is it?" this bed is so small, she's currently pressed flush against Maleficent.

"Definitely good for spooning," Maleficent agrees and drops a light kiss on her hair.

"But you do of course realize that we have to get up soon, right?"

"The babies are still sleeping," Maleficent points out.

" _Those_ aren't," Regina laughs and lifts her head just in time to see the door to the nursery open. Not one, but three little dragons comes trotting inside.

Amelia shoots them a suspicious look. "Why are you sleeping in here?"

"The babies woke your mother sometime last night. Then _I_ woke up, and I thought it would be a shame if your mother should sleep all alone in here," Maleficent quickly sums up.

Emerald rubs her eyes sleepily. "The bed's too small for both of you," she cleverly points out.

"No, no, little dragon, there's plenty of room," Maleficent assures.

There's a moment of silence where Amelia and Emerald and Jonathan looks at each other conspiratorially. Then Emerald nods firmly, and three little dragons comes racing over to the bed and promptly hops up.

"Oh dear," Regina says as the bed is invaded by little dragons crawling all over them.

"It would appear that we're under attack," Maleficent agrees.

Jonathan giggles at that statement and dives under the covers.

Regina shakes her head as she glances over at the two babies sleeping peacefully in their cribs. "Last night, all it took to wake them, was a creak from the rocking chair, and today they're sleeping through _this_. I don't understand."

Maleficent laughs. "At least they didn't wake you at 4."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was here at 4," Maleficent tells her.

"Right. Of course you were."

"Where you sleep, I sleep," Maleficent repeats plainly.

"We should sleep in here all five of us!" Emerald happily suggests and grins.

" _Seven_ of us," Amelia corrects. "Phoenix and Tilda too."

As on cue, the bed creaks when Jonathan readjusts.

Regina shakes her head. "I think the bed would break if we ever tried that."

"And that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" Maleficent asks.

Obviously, a rhetorical question, but all three of the little dragons are quick to say that _that_ would be _incredibly_ fun.

Both Regina and Maleficent disagrees with that statement.

"How on _earth_ are we gonna get out of bed?" Regina asks with faux sadness in her voice.

"I don't think we _can_ ," Maleficent replies and chuckles slightly when Emerald snuggles closer to her.

Amelia's eyes starts twinkling at that. "We should stay here all day! Without getting up!"

"What a brilliant idea, baby," Maleficent praises and snickers. "I'm all for it. What do you say, Regina?"

"A lovely suggestion, but I don't think we can," Regina says. "In a moment, Phoenix and Tilda will wake up and be hungry..."

"Nooooo, stay here!" Jonathan says firmly, and his little fingers squeezes Regina's pajama shirt.

"We're stuck," Maleficent says plainly.

"Apparently so."

And for ten glorious minutes, all five of them are wonderfully stuck in the too small bed. For ten wonderful minutes, the world has come to a momentarily stop. But then Matilda and Phoenix wakes up in their cribs. Matilda starts wailing, and all five of them winces at the too sharp sound.

The nursery quickly empties for dragons. Only the two smallest and the biggest one stays.

Maleficent is very helpful and scoops the babies up in her arms to give Regina a moment to go to the bathroom and get a chance to wake up just a little.

The babies are still very much wailing when she returns from the bathroom, and Regina resumes her position in the old rocking chair. This time with two little baby dragons suckling at her chest.

"Tell you what," Maleficent says softly as she watches Regina feed their children. "Once you're done here, I'll bring them downstairs. Then you can get a few more hours of sleep. In _our_ bed."

Regina gladly takes that offer. A few more hours of sleep would be wonderful.

"Thank you," she smiles and reaches out to squeeze Mal's hand.

Maleficent returns the squeeze, and she grins a little as she continues: "maybe I'll even come and join you once I walked our other children to kindergarten and daycare."

"Now that would we wonderful," Regina smiles. She could definitely handle a few more hours of sleep in their bed next to her wife.

"Give me an hour or two, and I'll come and spoon you," Maleficent vows and chuckles.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Regina says. And oh, how she means it.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
